Tausendschönchen und Lupinen
by half-time-writer
Summary: „Ich werde sympathischer, wenn man mich besser kennt", sagte Tonks und zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu. Vielleicht hätte Remus ahnen können, wie recht sie doch haben sollte. Doch so tapste er blindlings in die Falle und verliebte sich in eine Frau, die nicht nur Jahre jünger war, sondern auch eine völlig andere Art von Intelligenz besaß als er. M-Rating wegen Kapitel ab Ende Teil1.
1. Teil 1: Leugnen

_A.N.:_

 _Hallo Leute,_

 _ich habe diese Geschichte vor allem für mich geschrieben, mich aber schlussendlich doch dazu entschieden sie hier hochzuladen. Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Freude daran. Das Erzähltempo ist besonders im ersten Teil noch etwas gemächlicher, nimmt aber im Laufe späterer Kapitel Fahrt auf.  
_

 _Noch eine Anmerkung, es sind nicht alle Kapitel so lang wie die ersten beiden, also lasst euch nicht von der Gesamtzahl der Kapitel abschrecken ;-)_

 _Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr gerne Anregungen oder Kritik in den Kommentaren oder per P.M. zurücklassen, darüber freue ich mich immer sehr._

 _Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen,_

 _Euer Halbzeit-Schreibling (half-time-writer)_

* * *

PROLOG

Endlich! All die Entbehrungen der letzten Jahre, die einsamen Stunden über den Büchern, die blauen Flecken, nach den scheinbar endlosen Trainingssessions und die gähnende Langeweile in den Lektionen zu den „juristischen Grundregeln, die das beruflich notwendige Verhalten autorisieren und legitimieren", all dies hatte endlich ein Ende. Denn seit einer Stunde, sechzehn Minuten und, ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr, dreißig Sekunden, seit Tonks ihre Unterschrift auf das offizielle Pergament gesetzt hatte, war sie endlich eine richtige Aurorin.

Schief summend stieß Tonks die Tür zu ihrem kleinen Haus auf und warf ihre Tasche mit Schwung auf das Sofa. Die viel zu festliche, weiße Bluse, die sie nur auf Drängen ihrer Mutter angezogen hatte um einen „guten Eindruck" zu machen, landete unprätentiös auf dem Boden. Nacheinander folgten auch die langweiligen schwarzen Schuhe.

„Guten Eindruck", murmelte Tonks genervt, während sie im Kleiderschrank nach dem grellsten T‑Shirt griff, was ihr ins Auge sprang. Wenn die Ausbilder nach drei Jahren Training mit Tonks noch immer nicht erkannt hatten, das vorzeigbarer Klamottenstil nichts mit Fähigkeiten zu tun hatte, konnte sie ihnen auch nicht mehr helfen. Auf dem Gesicht, das ihr aus dem schmalen Spiegel neben dem Schrank entgegenblickte stand das breiteste Grinsen, das Tonks seit Ewigkeiten dort gesehen hatte.

Eine schnelle Nachricht an ihre Eltern, noch eine andere Hose und ein wenig mehr Farbe im Haar und dann wäre sie auf dem Weg. Irgendeine der durch den Stress der Ausbildung fast aus den Augen verlorenen Freundinnen würde bestimmt eine Party feiern an diesem Freitagabend. Und diesmal könnte Tonks dabei sein! Und musste sich bei nichts, absolut gar nichts zurückhalten. Das Grinsen im Spiegel wurde noch ein paar Zentimeter breiter bei diesem Gedanken.

Ein leises „Tock, Tock, Tock" ließ Tonks herumwirbeln und verteidigungsbereit den Zauberstab ziehen. Doch natürlich war es nur eine Eule, die dort sachte mit dem Schnabel gegen das geschlossene Fenster klopfte. Tonks rollte mit den Augen nach oben und ließ den Zauberstab wieder sinken. So fing es also an, mit den Berufskrankheiten. Als sie das Fenster öffnete, stellte Tonks überrascht fest, dass sie die Eule kannte.

„Tschab-Tschab? Was machst du denn hier?"

Der Vogel flatterte geräuschlos hinein und ließ sich sogleich auf ihre Schulter nieder um ihr liebevoll ins Ohr zu kneifen. Der Brief an seinem Bein trug Tonks' Namen, auch wenn sie die enge, filigrane Handschrift nicht erkannte. Neugierig entfaltete Tonks den Brief und begann zu lesen.

 _Geschätzte Nymphadora,_

 _meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Ernennung als Aurorin. Ich habe ihre Ausbildung im Laufe der letzten drei Jahre mit Interesse verfolgt und viel Positives über ihre Fähigkeiten gehört. Wenn es mit ihrem Terminplan vereinbar ist, würde ich Ihnen heute um 17 Uhr im Eberkopf gerne noch einmal persönlich gratulieren._

 _Ergebenste Grüße,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S.: Diese Schuleule schien sehr erpicht darauf, Ihnen diese Nachricht zu überbringen. Ich glaube sie hat sie hier in den letzten drei Jahren etwas vermisst._

Tonks las den Brief ganze drei Mal und war immer noch verwirrt. Dumbledore wollte ihr persönlich gratulieren? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Sie kannten sich doch quasi nicht. Waren sich höchstens ein paar Mal in Hogwarts begegnet, aber meistens, stellte Tonks nun mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend fest, wenn sie etwas besonders Unangemessenes ausgefressen hatte. Geistesversunken streichelte sie Tschab-Tschabs Brust, die als Antwort selig schuhute. Sehr merkwürdig.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stand Tonks auf und Tschab-Tschab öffnete neugierig ihre großen, gelben Augen um sie gespannt anzusehen.

„Na dann mal los", sagte Tonks nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, kann ich dir vorher noch ein paar Eulencracker besorgen. Wie früher, he?" Die Eule klackerte zustimmend mit dem Schnabel und krallte sich noch ein wenig fester in Tonks Schulter.

* * *

Tonks wusste, dass es langsam unhöflich wirken musste, wie sie hier stumm dasaß und Dumbledore mit irritiert aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Dumbledore hatte geschrieben, dass er ihre Ausbildung verfolgt hatte. Aber die Einsicht, die er ihr nun offenbarte, ging weit über das hinaus, was sie sich jemals vorgestellt hätte. Dumbledore wusste von ihren offiziellen Bewertungen, ihren inoffiziellen und sogar ihren sehr inoffiziellen. Und schien zudem von fast allen sehr angetan zu sein, was Tonks besonders bei einigen Ereignissen der sehr inoffiziellen Sorte, bei denen sie mit ihren Vorgesetzten aneinander geraten war, nur noch mehr irritierte. Grade erzählte er, dass sein alter Freund Alastor Moody ihr Training genauestens analysiert habe und zu dem Schluss gekommen sei, dass Tonks „durchaus Potential besäße, wenn sich jemand mal die Mühe machen würde, sie anständig und praxisnah auszubilden".

„Und auch wenn es sich herausgestellt hat, dass es sich nicht die ganze Zeit wirklich um Alastor Moody gehandelt hat", fuhr Dumbledore unbeschwert lächelnd fort, „ so sehe ich trotzdem keinen Grund, an seiner Aussage zu zweifeln."

Bei diesen Worten wurden Tonks' Augen nur noch größer. Dumbledore lächelte sie über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg geduldig an. Er verfiel in ein Schweigen, dass nur von den Geräuschen seiner gelegentlichen Happen von einem der trockenen Kekse unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht wirklich, warum ich hier bin", fand Tonks nach einiger Zeit brüchig ihre Stimme wieder.

„Haben sie von den Ereignissen bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gehört, Nymphadora?", wechselte Dumbledore überraschend das Thema. Sein Ton wirkte weiter unbekümmert, doch Tonks spürte, dass das Thema von entscheidender Bedeutung zu sein schien. Tonks durchwühlte schnell ihr Gedächtnis, doch eigentlich war es kein Mysterium worauf Dumbledore anspielte. Langsam nickte sie.

„Haben sie im letzten Jahre den Propheten gelesen?"

Eine schmale Falte bildete sich auf Tonks' Stirn. Im Training hatte sie ein paar Mal versucht mit Kollegen und Vorgesetzten über die Dinge, die im Propheten ihrer Meinung nach zwischen den Zeilen gestanden hatten, zu reden. Aber niemand schien sonderlich interessiert gewesen zu sein. Mit der Zeit hatten ihre Vorgesetzten immer abweisender gewirkt und so hatte sie gelernt lieber den Mund zu halten.

„Personen sind verschwunden", sagte Tonks vorsichtig und musterte die Reaktionen in Dumbledores Gesicht, „es passieren komische Sachen. Jedes Ereignis für sich unbedeutend, aber im Ganzen…"

Zu Tonks' Erleichterung nickte Dumbledore anerkennend. Er stellte seine Teetasse auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen ab, wischte ein paar Kekskrümel von seinem Umhang und sah Tonks mit durchdringendem Blick aus seinen blauen Augen an.

„Ich muss sie leider darüber informieren, Nymphadora, dass Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist. Ich suche nun Verbündete. Personen, die fähig und gewillt sind, an meiner Seite alles ihnen mögliche zu tun, um ihm und seinen Gefolgsleuten entgegen zu treten."

Für einen Moment wurde es still im Raum.

„Ok", sagte Tonks dann, „ich… bin dabei!"

Dumbledore lächelte sanft angesichts ihrer spontanen Reaktion. „Ihr Eifer in allen Ehren, möchte ich sie doch bitten, ihre Entscheidung genauer zu überdenken. Es werden Dinge auf sie zukommen, die…"

„Ich muss das nicht überdenken", fiel Tonks ihm mit einem Mal entschlossen ins Wort. „Ich habe genug Geschichten von meinen Eltern gehört, genug Freunde gehabt, die nur mit einem Elternteil oder als Waisen aufgewachsen sind. Meine Mutter ist wegen der Ideologie von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem eine Ausgestoßene in ihrer eigenen Familie. Und vor zwei Jahren ist es zum ersten Mal jemandem gelungen aus Azkaban auszubrechen, einem der schlimmsten Todesser überhaupt." Dumbledore schien milde überrascht über ihren Ausbruch, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Ich weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht, Sir", fuhr Tonks etwas ruhiger aber nicht minder deutlich fort. „Ich weiß, warum ich Aurorin geworden bin und dass sich meine Entscheidung niemals ändern wird. Bitte erlauben sie mir zu kämpfen."

Dumbledores durchdringender Blick blieb noch einen Moment auf Tonks' Gesicht hängen, dann stand er auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Willkommen im Orden des Phönix!", sagte er und Tonks ergriff freudig seine Hand und schüttelte sie fast ein bisschen zu überschwänglich.

„Erlauben sie mir, Ihnen jemanden vorzustellen", sagte Dumbledore und ging dabei auf die Tür des Raumes zu, „er hat sich bereit erklärt ihnen die bereits erwähnte ‚anständige, praxisnahe Ausbildung' zukommen zu lassen."

Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und herein humpelte Mad-Eye Moody. Tonks reagierte ohne zu denken. Bevor sie das für und wider abwägen konnte, stand sie mit drohend auf Moody gerichteten Zauberstab da. Dumbledore schien angesichts ihrer Reaktion milde überrascht, hielt es aber anscheinend nicht für nötig in irgendeiner Form zu reagieren.

„Ist… das denn jetzt… der echte Alastor Moody?", stammelte Tonks an Dumbledore gewandt.

Dumbledore fand keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment brach Moody in ein heiseres aber lautes Lachen aus.

„Die Kleine gefällt mir!", sagte er in grimmigen Ton. Er humpelte auf Tonks zu und klopfte ihr so heftig auf die Schulter, dass sie einen Schritt nach vorne taumelte und Tschab-Tschab in ihrer Ecke den Eulencracker fallen ließ und einen empörten Schrei ausstieß.

* * *

TEIL 1

LEUGNEN

* * *

EINS

Tonks konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Ihr erstes richtiges Treffen. Im richtigen Orden des Phönix! Während der Tage von Moodys „Training", auch wenn sie eher das Wort „Folter" verwendet hätte, hatte sie schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass es je dazu kommen würde. Doch jetzt war sie hier und fühlte sich, als hätte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben nie etwas anderes gewollt. Das Haus wirkte zwar eher wie die Residenz von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem persönlich mit seinen düsteren Korridoren, den sinisterem Dekor und am schlimmsten von allen, den wie Trophäen präsentierten Elfenköpfen an der Wand, aber wahrscheinlich war das nur Mad-Eyes paranoiden Vorstellung von guter Tarnung zu verdanken.

Nachdem Tonks mit Mad-Eye an ihrer Seite in die Küche des Hauptquartiers gekommen war und auf einem freien Stuhl in der Mitte des langen Tisches Platz genommen hatte, war Dumbledore aufgestanden und hatte sie und anschließend alle anderem am Tisch kurz vorgestellt.

Tonks war so nervös gewesen, dass sie sich schon beim zweiten Namen nicht mehr an den ersten erinnern konnte und ihr doch tatsächlich, erst nach der Hälfte des Treffens bewusst wurde, dass es sich bei dem Mann schräg gegenüber nicht um eine witzige Namensdopplung, sondern wirklich um den aus Azkaban ausgebrochenen vermeidlichen Todesser Sirius Black handelte. „Das erklärt zumindest, warum Kingsley Shacklebolt ihn seit Ewigkeiten sucht und trotzdem nicht gefunden hat", dachte Tonks und sah zu ihrem Kollegen direkt neben Dumbledore am rechten Ende des Tisches hinüber.

„Was uns zum nächsten Punkt bringt", unterbrach Dumbledore mit seiner ruhigen Stimme ihre Gedanken.

„Greyback!"

Bei diesem Namen hoben sich entlang der Reihen die Köpfe und mehr als ein Dutzend Augenpaare richteten sich auf Dumbledore.

„Wahrscheinlich sind viele der hier Anwesenden bereits vertraut mit Herrn Greyback, trotzdem möchte ich aufgrund der Neuzugänge noch einmal eine Zusammenfassung liefern. Greyback ist ein Individuum, welches den Wunsch zu töten und zu verletzen in jeder Faser seines Herzens zutiefst verinnerlicht hat. Er vertritt eine sehr fragwürdige Einstellung zu der Ordnung, die in unsere Gesellschaft vorherrschen sollte und ist zu äußersten Mitteln bereit um diese Ordnung durchzusetzen"

Tonks bemerkte, dass Sirius Black mit leicht belustigtem Ausdruck die Augenbrauen erhoben hatte und Dumbledore anschaute als würde er auf etwas warten.

„Außerdem ist er ein Werwolf", fuhr Dumbledore fort und sofort löste sich Tonks' Blick von Black und schwang wieder zu Dumbledores unverändert ruhigem Gesicht hinüber.

„Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Voldemort verschiedene Randgruppen unserer Gesellschaft auf seine Seite zu ziehen versucht. Die logische Vermutung wäre, dass er Greyback beauftragt, weitere Werwölfe zu rekrutieren."

Tonks rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Haben sie eine Frage, Nymphadora?"

Plötzlich waren alle Augen am Tisch auf Tonks gerichtet.

„Ich…", ihr stockte die Stimme. Sie hatte schon lebensgefährlichen Situationen gegenüber gestanden. Besonders dank Moody in den letzten Tagen. Warum musste sie jetzt nervös werden? Mit nicht ganz so fester Stimme wie es ihr lieb gewesen wäre, setzte sie noch einmal an, „Ich… hab mich nur gefragt… ist Greyback ein Todesser, Sir? Ich meine… Werwölfe haben in der Regel schwach ausgeprägte magische Fähigkeiten und Du-weißt-schon-wer wählt eher sehr fähige Zauberer zu seinen Gefolgsleuten?"

Sie merkte wie die meisten Augenpaare am Tisch in stiller Erwartung einer Erwiderung wieder zu Dumbledore schwangen. Ihr direkt gegenüber jedoch, saß ein Mann mit leicht angegrautem, braunem Haar, dessen Blick unverändert auf Tonks fixiert war. Auch Dumbledores Augen ruhten ganz auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Greyback ist in der Tat momentan kein Todesser. Er arbeitet aber weitestgehend nach den Weisungen von Lord Voldemort, da er auf eine bessere Stellung für ihn und seines Gleichen nach der Machtergreifung hofft. Werwölfe werden durchaus selten als Todesser aufgenommen, was allerdings eher durch ihren Status als „Halbmenschen" als durch ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu begründen ist."

Als Dumbledore nun etwas lauter aber unverändert ruhig fortfuhr, galt sein Blick wieder der ganzen Gruppe was Tonks zum Glück die Gelegenheit gab einmal flink mit ihrem Handrücken über ihre Stirn zu fahren. Nerven wie aus Acromantula-Seide, wie Mad-Eye es ausgedrückt hatte, aber diese Rampenlicht trieb ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn?

„Wir wissen also, worin Greybacks Auftrag besteht", sagte Dumbledore, „Was wir nicht wissen, ist, wie und wo er gedenkt diesen umzusetzen, was natürlich die Interventionsmöglichkeiten erheblich einschränkt."

„Wir könnten ihn 24/7 beschatten, jeden seiner Schritte verfolgen bis er uns selbst verrät wie seine Pläne genau aussehen", brummte Mad-Eye in seinem harschen, bestimmten Ton. Bevor Dumbledore auf diesen Vorschlag eingehen konnte, wandte sich Kingsley Shacklebolt direkt an Mad-Eye: „viel zu aufwendig. Die meisten von uns haben einen Vollzeit-Job und wir müssen schon diverse andere Personen genauer im Auge behalten. Hinzu kommt, dass wir ihn schon bei einmaligem Apparieren komplett verlieren würden, da er keinen festen Wohnsitz oder Arbeitsplatz hat."

Tonks hatte immer geglaubt, dass Werwölfe nicht in der Lage seien so komplizierte Zauber wie das Apparieren auszuführen, verspürte aber wenig Lust die Tischrunde an ihren Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen und damit wieder Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu werden.

„Was ist mit den anderen Werwölfen?", piepste ein kleiner Mann mit einem Zylinderhut zwei Plätze links von Tonks, „wenn wir sie überzeugen, bevor Greyback es tut…"

„Und wie genau willst du sie finden?", fragte Sirius Black in leicht genervtem Tonfall.

„Nun, man könnte mit den Namen im Werwolf-Register beginnen und..."

Als Antwort verfiel Black nur in ein bellendes Lachen.

„Es gibt…", der Mann mit dem angegrauten Haar direkt gegenüber von Tonks hatte gesprochen und sofort kehrte wieder Ruhe am Tisch ein, „… einen Wald im äußersten Rand der Highlands. Werwölfe pflegen sich dort in den Tagen vor Vollmond zu treffen und…" Er kratzte sich geistesabwesend im Nacken. „…sich an Vollmond dort zu verwandeln. Muggel meiden den Wald, weil es zu viele Berichte über verschwundene Kinder gibt. Die wenigen Zauberer der Umgebung, die noch nicht weggezogen sind, wissen Bescheid, sagen aber nichts, weil sie Racheakte fürchten."

Dumbledores Augen waren für einen Moment prüfend auf den Sprechenden gerichtet. Dann nickte er langsam. „Das ist ein Anfang. Vielen Dank, Remus. Nun…"

Dumbledores Blick wanderte wieder durch die Runde. „…wir sollten überlegen wie unsere nächsten Schritte diesbezüglich aussehen. Eine offene Konfrontation mit Greyback sollte meiner Meinung nach unter allen Umständen vermieden werden, aber bestimmt lassen sich einige der Werwölfe für unsere Sache gewinnen."

Tonks schnaubte unwillkürlich auf. Dumbledores Blick richtete sich wieder auf Tonks und sie gefror mitten in ihrer unbewussten Reaktion.

„Verzeihung", murmelte Tonks kleinlaut.

„Du wolltest etwas sagen?" Der Mann namens Remus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen herausfordernd an.

„Ähm… es ist nur…" Tonks sah hilfesuchend in die Runde doch keiner, nicht mal Mad-Eye schien etwas beitragen zu wollen. Sie schluckte einmal schwer und wandte sich dann um Dumbledores Blick auszuweichen direkt an den Mann ihr gegenüber. „Wie hoch sind unsere Chancen Werwölfe von unserer Sache zu überzeugen, die sich schon bevor Du-weißt-schon-wer sie rekrutiert, bewusst an Vollmond in einem Wald platzieren um Kinder zu beißen?"

Ohne zu zögern antwortet der Mann gegenüber von Tonks in bestimmten Ton und sah sie dabei offen heraus an, „sie platzieren sich nicht dort um Kinder zu beißen. Sie verwandeln sich nur in diesem Wald, der nebenbei bemerkt einen so schlechten Ruf hat, dass so gut wie niemand in seine Nähe gehen würde, schon gar nicht an Vollmond"

„Aber…", jetzt da sie nur noch mit einem Gegenüber und nicht an eine ganze Gruppe gerichtet sprach, hatte sie auf einmal ihren Mut wiedergefunden, „…warum sollte überhaupt jemand Anständiges freiwillig dieses Risiko eingehen. Was ist der Vorteil gegenüber einer Verwandlung in einem abgeschlossenem Raum, wo jegliches Risiko für andere ausgeschlossen ist."

Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung begann der Mann sanft zu lächeln. Mit einem süffisanten Ausdruck, als würde er einem besonders dummen Kind geduldig etwas erklären, blickte er sie an und fuhr dann mit ruhiger Stimme fort, „der Drang eines Werwolfs zu… _jagen_ ist sehr stark. So stark, dass er sich in einem Raum ohne andere Lebewesen, in der Regel selbst verletzen wird. In einem Wald hingegen, in dem es Kaninchen und Rehe…"

„Das klingt trotzdem ziemlich egoistisch, wenn Sie mich fragen!", fiel Tonks ihm etwas zu harsch ins Wort. Die Miene des Mannes erstarrte mitten in seinem herablassenden Lächeln.

„Verletzungen schön und gut, aber im Vergleich zu der Gefahr einen anderen Menschen zu einen Werwolf zu machen… das Ganze klingt für mich eher wie eine lahme Ausrede um ihrer Natur des Beißens und Tötens nachzugeben."

„Danke Nymphadora, das genügt fürs erste."

Dumbledores Stimme war freundlich, jedoch sprach Autorität aus jeder einzelnen Silbe, so dass Tonks unbewusst etwas in ihren Stuhl zusammenzuckte.

„Wissen Sie, wo dieser Wald sich befindet, Remus?"

Der Mann schien Dumbledores Worte nicht gehört zu haben, und starrte weiter mit versteinerter Miene Tonks an. Eine leise, schnarrende Stimme, die Tonks nur zu gut aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte, durchbrach nach ein paar Sekunden die aufkeimende Stille: „oder waren sie schon einmal da?"

Sofort löste sich der Blick des Mannes von Tonks und flackerte bedrohlich zu Snape hinüber. „Nicht an Vollmond!", spuckte er ihm entgegen, „aber ja, ich kenne den Ort."

Dumbledore hatte sich von der aufkommenden Spannung am Tisch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. „Ausgezeichnet!", sagte er sanftmütig lächelnd, „ich denke die Details besprechen wir dann besser unter vier Augen, Remus, um dem Rest der Gesellschaft nicht länger das vorzügliche Abendessen, das Molly ohne Zweifel zaubern wird, vorzuenthalten. Vielen Dank an alle Anwesenden, wir sehen uns spätestens in drei Tagen in alter Frische wieder. Einen guten Abend allerseits."

Das Gescharre der Stühle und das Gewusel der aufstehenden Leute setzten augenblicklich ein. Der Mann gegenüber Tonks, war bereits aufgesprungen und mit wehendem Umhang zu Dumbledore gelaufen. Mad-Eye klopfte Tonks im Aufstehen grob auf die Schulter und murmelte ihr ein „Hätte noch schlechter laufen können, Kleine!" zu, bevor er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon humpelte. Sie lächelte irritiert. Seit sie sich an Mad-Eyes mürrische Art gewöhnt hatte, war sie eigentlich fast immer in der Lage gewesen, ein Kompliment von einer Rüge zu unterscheiden. Doch wie war das gerade zu verstehen gewesen?

Etwas unsicher und auch da sie niemanden außer Mad-Eye wirklich kannte, blieb Tonks sitzen und ließ ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen. Mad-Eye war in eine Diskussion mit dem kleinen Mann mit Zylinderhut verwickelt, eine Frau mit rotem Haar, wahrscheinlich besagte Molly, war bereits damit beschäftigt mit Ihrem Zauberstab Kartoffeln zu schälen und Kingsley Shacklebolt lauschte aufmerksam den Ausführungen einer großen Hexe mit Spitzhut und nickte gelegentlich zustimmend. Snape hatte bereits den Raum verlassen. Einige andere folgten nach und nach.

Tonks Blick wanderte durch den düsteren Raum, die einstmals wahrscheinlich prachtvolle Tapete, die sich nun angegilbt und stumpf an vielen Stellen von der Wand schälte, die staubigen Leuchter aus grauem Silber und matten, kristallenen Tropfen, die Holzstühle die zusammengewürfelt und zu zahlreich um den Tisch standen, weiter zu den einzelnen Grüppchen von fast unbekümmert plaudernden Menschen und fiel schließlich auf den Mann der ihr gegenüber gesessen hatte und so schnell auf die andere Seite des Raumes verschwunden war. Er schien gerade sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore beendet zu haben und schaute nun durch den Raum in Tonks' Richtung. Sein Blick traf Black, der noch lässig auf seinem Platz fläzte und verschmitzt lächelnd zum Stuhl zu seiner Linken nickte. Tonks bemerkte, dass die Augen des Mannes für einen kurzen Moment zu Tonks zuckten und er dann fast unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. Black grinste nur noch breiter und zwinkerte ihm zu. Der Mann machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand durch die Tür, während Tonks ihm unsicher nachsah. Was zum Henker sollte das denn gerade?

„Bleibst du zum Essen?", fragte Black unbekümmert fröhlich und riss Tonks damit aus ihren leicht verwirrten Gedanken. Mit Mühe wandte sie sich von der Tür ab und blickte in Blacks fahles Gesicht.

„Denke nicht. Ich bin mit Moody hier und werd' wohl auch wieder mit ihm gehen."

Black nickte langsam und lächelte ihr unverändert breit entgegen.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?", fragte Tonks vorsichtig nach ein paar Sekunden Stille.

„Klar, Nichte!"

Blacks Ton war unbeschwert gewesen, trotzdem musste Tonks unwillkürlich schnauben. „Erinnere mich bloß nicht!", murmelte sie halblaut. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr bewusst, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und wie man es ohne Probleme auffassen konnte. „Ich meine…", stammelte sie und konnte gleichzeitig spüren, wie sie rot anlief. Zu Tonks' Erleichterung gab Black als Antwort ein bellendes Lachen von sich.

„Ich weiß schon, was du meinst", sagte er zwinkernd, „in dieser Familie wird es schnell zur Gewohnheit jegliche Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse erstmal zu leugnen."

Tonks war froh, dass er nicht verstimmt zu sein schien. Trotz seines zotteligen Haars, seines abgemagerten Gesichts und der tief eingefallenen Augen, wirkte Black sofort sympathisch.

„Wie geht's deiner Mum?", fragte er grinsend.

„Alles gut. Naja… sie macht sich Sorgen. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues..."

„Planänderung, Kleine!" Mad-Eye war zu ihnen herüber gehumpelt und hatte sie unterbrochen. „Diggel hat mir von ein paar interessanten Vorkommnissen unten in Cornwall erzählt, die meine sofortige Aufmerksamkeit verlangen. Du findest allein nach Hause?"

„Sicher", erwiderte Tonks sofort, „aber ich kann auch gerne mitkommen und dir…"

„Danke, aber das ist ein Ein-Mann-Job. Nutz lieber die Zeit um dich mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens vertraut zu machen. Es sind ein paar zwielichtige Gestalten dabei, also immer wachsam!" Bei Mad-Eyes letzten Worten schwang sein magisches Auge erst zu Black hinüber und zitterte dann durch den Raum bis es schließlich auf die Tür gerichtet war, durch die immer noch Leute verschwanden.

„Auch angenehm dich wiederzusehen, Mad-Eye", sagte Black grinsend, als hätte er Mad-Eyes prüfenden Blick gar nicht bemerkt, „wie schön dass du deine einnehmende Frohnatur nicht verloren hast."

Mad-Eye nickte nur kurz in Blacks Richtung, als hätte man ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht und humpelte davon.

„Sieht so aus, als würde ich doch zum Essen bleiben", sagte Tonks und lächelte unschlüssig.

„Remus wird begeistert sein", erwiderte Black halblachend.

Tonks rollte unwillkürlich mit den Augen nach oben. „Was ist sein Problem?"

Black schien für einen Moment ernsthaft über die Frage nachzudenken „Nun ja, er ist über dreißig und noch Single, sein bester Freund ist ein verurteilter Gesetzesflüchtling, den die Welt für einen irren Massenmörder hält und er war immer schon mehr der Glas-halb-leer-Typ." Er zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu. „Außerdem ist er ein Werwolf."

Tonks blickte erschrocken zu ihm auf.

„Oh, keine Sorge", meinte Black unablässig grinsend, „Du als Auror kannst ihn mit seinen ‚schwach ausgeprägten magischen Fähigkeiten' sicher leicht überwältigen wenn er mal ‚seiner Natur des Beißens und Tötens' nachzugeben droht."

Tonks merkte wie ihre Haarspitzen blass wurden.

„Du wolltest vorhin etwas fragen?", sagte Black unbeschwert.

Tonks war aufgesprungen. „Wo ist er?"

Black guckte gespielt verdutzt. „Das wolltest du fragen?"

„Im ernst, Black! Weißt du wo er wohnt? Oder wo er sein könnte?" Mehr und mehr Panik stieg mit jeder Sekunde in Tonks auf. Sie war nie ein Mensch gewesen, den man auf Anhieb für kompetent hielt. Sympathisch vielleicht, aber nicht professionell und fähig. Doch niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr erster Tag im Orden mit einem solchen Schnitzer auf persönlicher und professioneller Ebene beginnen würde. Black runzelte die Stirn. „Ja zu beidem", sagte er ruhig, „er ist oben im vierten Stock, aber…"

Sie hörte nicht mehr was er sagte, war bereits mit schnellen Schritten durch die Tür zum Treppenhaus gelaufen. Doch dann…

„Autsch, verdammt!" Tonks fiel und schlug hart auf den Stufen auf. Sie war über etwas Schweres gestolpert und hielt sich nun das schmerzende Bein. Sofort zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei die Stille.

„Schlammblüter, Missgeburten, Blutverräter…"

Eine Frau in einem Portrait, vor dem ein Paar alte mottenzerfressene Vorhänge zur Seite geschwungen waren, schrie aus voller Kehle und einige Leute, die sich gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür befunden hatten, blieben stehen um sich erstaunt umzusehen. Black war auf einmal wieder neben Tonks.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht…"

„Abschaum, Gesindel…"

Tonks presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und schrie gleichzeitig gegen das Portrait an „Es tut mir leid, ich hab nicht…"

Black zog eine Hand von ihrem Ohr.

„Vierter Stock, die Tür ganz rechts. Geh einfach", sagte er in pragmatischem Ton und wies mit einem Zeigefinger in Richtung der Treppe. Tonks zögerte einen winzigen Moment, sprintete dann aber doch die Treppe hinauf. Black schrie inzwischen das Portrait an und versuchte gleichzeitig die Vorhänge wieder zuzuziehen. Mit jedem Treppenabsatz den Tonks erklomm wurden die Geräusche etwas leiser bis sie schließlich auf der dritten Etage abrupt ganz erstarben.

Vor der Tür im vierten Stock, zögerte sie kurz, hob dann aber doch ihre Hand und klopfte behutsam. Als die Tür aufschwang und Remus sie erblickte, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht augenblicklich.

„Ja?", fragte er forsch und sah mit angespanntem Gesicht zu ihr herunter.

„Ich…", suchte Tonks nach den passenden Worten, „es tut mir leid, dass ich…"

Ein Seufzen drang aus seiner Kehle. „Sirius hat es dir gesagt?", fragte er in leicht ungehaltenem Ton.

Tonks nestelte unwillkürlich an dem linken Ärmel ihres Umhangs.

„Ja", gab sie schließlich kleinlaut zu, „es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt hab, ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass Sie ein…"

„Vergiss es!" Sein Ton war immer noch forsch. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt, ist schon ok."

„Nein ist es nicht, ich hätte nicht…" Tonks sah scheu zu ihm auf. Anscheinend würde sie sich ein wenig ins Zeug legen müssen, um die Sache wieder gerade zu biegen. Entschlossen holte sie einmal tief Luft und sprach dann in flehendem Ton mit gelegentlichen flüchtigen Blicken in das ernste Gesicht weiter.

„Ich bin ganz, ganz schlecht wenn es um erste Eindrücke geht", sagte sie reumütig, „Ich meine, ich bin damals auf dem Weg zum sprechenden Hut gestolpert und habe dabei eine Art Domino-Reaktion ausgelöst hat, so dass am Ende mehr als die Hälfte aller Erstklässler am Boden lag."

Die Stirn unter dem angegrauten Haar legte sich in irritierte Falten.

„In meiner ersten Verwandlungsstunde", fuhr Tonks schnell fort, da sie das wenn auch nur leichte Aufbrechen seines ernsten Ausdrucks für ein gutes Zeichen hielt, „hat McGonagall mich beim Lesen einer Schokofrosch-Karte von Bowman Wright erwischt. Und um mich zu verteidigen, hab ich nur gestammelt, dass die Karte nicht von mir ist und sich nur Idioten für Quidditch interessieren würden."

Ein lautes Lachen brach überraschend aus dem Mann heraus. Sofort war die Bitterkeit aus seinen Zügen verschwunden und machte einem Schmunzeln Platz, das ein warmes Funkeln in seinen Augen und fröhliche Fältchen auf seinem ganzen Gesicht erscheinen ließ. Vier Stockwerke tiefer war wieder der Aufschrei des Portraits zu hören. Remus unterbrach sein Lachen mit einem leisen, genervten Seufzer und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Tonks mit einer Geste in das Zimmer zu bitten. Als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, verstummte das ferne Geschrei und es war augenblicklich still im Raum. Tonks stand für einen Moment unschlüssig hinter der Türschwelle, doch Remus bot ihr mit einem vagen Lächeln den einzigen Stuhl im Raum an und nahm dann selbst auf dem Bett Platz.

„Ich schätze, dass fand sie nicht sonderlich witzig", sagte er. Tonks brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was er meinte, war dann aber froh, dass er das unverfängliche Gesprächsthema wieder aufgenommen hatte.

„Ihre Nasenflügel haben sich geweitet und ihr Mund ist ganz schmal geworden", sagte Tonks mit einem Augenrollen, „sie hat mir drei Stunden Nachsitzen aufgebrummt, in denen ich alle Quidditch-Pokale der Schule putzen musste."

„Ja, die Strafe hatte sie immer gern", sagte Remus und lachte leise.

Tonks lächelte zaghaft zurück und entspannte sich etwas. Ihr Blick wanderte an Remus' Gesicht vorbei durch das kleine Zimmer. Ein Schrankkoffer stand offen in einer Ecke. Sie konnte säuberlich gefaltete Umhänge und Hemden, ein Paar Schuhe, einen abgenutzten Federkiel und einige Pergamentrollen darin erkennen. Der Raum wirkte eigentlich ordentlich, allerdings lagen auf jeder waagerechten Oberfläche, dem Tisch vor dem sie gerade saß, dem kleinen Nachtschrank, der Fensterbank und sogar dem breiten Stück Holz am Fuß des Bettes, Bücher. Große Folianten mit angegrauten Seiten bildeten das Fundament für wacklige Stapel aus kleineren Taschenbüchern, wertvoll verzierte Ausgaben von uralten Fachbüchern standen Rücken an Rücken mit abgegriffenen Versionen neuerer Literatur, Belletristik und Nachschlagewerke tummelten sich zwischen Gedichtbänden und Schulbüchern, die sie zum Teil noch aus ihrer Hogwartszeit kannte. Remus bemerkte ihren faszinierten Blick und schien fast geduldig auf einen Kommentar zu warten.

„Wohnen Sie hier?", fragte Tonks etwas erstaunt.

„Momentan schon" Er zögerte einen Moment. „Die Bibliothek ist besser als bei mir", fügte er mit einem verschmitzten Zucken um die Mundwinkel hinzu und Tonks musste lachen.

„Offensichtlich."

Die Stille währte nicht lange, denn mit einem verzückten Blick als wäre Remus eigentlich nicht mehr in diesem Raum sprach er plötzlich weiter. „Etwas, was _mir_ eine Nacht Pokal-Schrubben eingebracht hat." Er presste seine Lippen eng aufeinander bis er unzweifelhaft, den wütenden Ausdruck von Professor McGonagall aufwies „So sehr ich ihr Faible für Bücher auch schätze, Mr. Lupin, so möchte ich sie doch bitten, diesem außerhalb meines Unterrichtes nachzugehen."

Sie mussten beide lachen und Tonks war erstaunt, wie jung sein Gesicht doch eigentlich wirkte. Unten beim Treffen hätte sie ihn auf über vierzig geschätzt, doch wenn man die grauen Strähnen ignorierte, könnte er auch unter dreißig sein.

„Lupin?" fragte Tonks immer noch kichernd.

Er nickte lächelnd und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Remus Lupin", sagte er freundlich.

Tonks ergriff seine Hand und biss sich gleichzeitig auf die Lippe. Sie sollte nicht… aber…

„Und haben deine Eltern einen Wahrsager aufgesucht, bevor sie dir diesen Namen gegeben haben oder mochten sie einfach römische Mythen?"

Remus zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte sie kritisch.

„Letzteres", sagte er schließlich, ohne den prüfenden Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Tonks konnte insgesamt vier verschiedene Grauschattierungen in seinen Augen erkennen. Vielleicht auch ein paar weiße Schlieren. Aber stand nicht in allen Büchern, dass Werwölfe gelbe Augen hätten? Sie sollte Mad-Eye mal danach fragen.

„Das ist der Teil, bei dem man normalerweise seinen Namen sagt", meinte Remus plötzlich und ein belustigter Ausdruck stand nun in seinem Gesicht. Tonks wurde bewusst, dass sie noch immer seine Hand hielt und wahrscheinlich seit geschlagenen zehn Sekunden in seine Augen starrte.

„Oh, Nymphadora Tonks", sagte Tonks schnell und ließ abrupt seine Hand los. „Aber nenn mich Tonks!", fügte sie bestimmt hinzu, „Was nicht heißt, dass wir beim Nachnamen bleiben müssen, oder ich will, dass wir dabei bleiben, nur dass ich es bevorzugen würde, wenn du einfach so tust, als wenn Tonks mein Vorname wäre und Nymphadora mein Nachname und du mich dann immer mit Vornamen ansprichst."

Tonks ärgerte sich fast augenblicklich über ihren dummen, unbeholfenen Redestrom. Ihr Gegenüber wirkte nur noch belustigter.

„Nun, Tonks", sagte Remus ruhig und betonte überdeutlich das letzte Wort, „schön dich kennenzulernen. Bitte nenn mich doch Remus."

Sie lächelte und nickte. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens stand Remus unvermittelt auf.

„Wir sollten Molly nicht warten lassen."

„Oh, natürlich." Tonks sprang von dem wackligen Stuhl auf und lief in raschen Schritten zur Tür. Zu ihrer Verwunderung stand Remus noch immer neben dem Bett. Irritiert beobachtete sie wie er seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs hervorzog und auf den kleinen Tisch legte, an dem sie bis eben gesessen hatte.

„Was machst du?"

„Einen Punkt", sagte er und folgte ihr nun zur Tür. Er trat auf die Schwelle und sah sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln im Gesicht an. Ohne dass sich seine Lippen auch nur einen Millimeter bewegten oder er den Blick für Sekundenbruchteile von ihren Augen abwandte, streckte er seinen Arm aus und sein Zauberstab surrte zielstrebig durch den Raum und landete in seinen Fingern. Tonks starrte mit leicht geöffneten Mund seine Hand an.

„Wollen wir?", sagte er mit schlecht verborgenem Schelm in der Stimme und verschwand in Richtung der Treppe.


	2. Chapter 2

ZWEI

Tonks war sehr froh, dass die nächsten Tage im Orden weitgehend zwischenfallfrei abliefen. Remus schien glücklicherweise nicht nachtragend zu sein und entpuppte sich als freundlicher Kerl. Auch der erste Eindruck von Sirius Black hatte sie nicht getäuscht. Sirius machte sich einen Spaß daraus zwischen den Besprechungen und beim Essen Witze zu reißen und Tonks direkt vor den Pointen verschmitzt zuzuzwinkern.

Nach und nach lernte Tonks auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder kennen und traf eines Tages sogar Bill Weasley, einen Freund aus ihren Hogwartszeiten, und viele seiner Geschwister, die während der Ferien im Hauptquartier wohnten, weil beide Eltern im Orden waren. Tonks liebte das bunte Gewusel, das die ständig wechselnden Tischgäste und vor allem die Kinder in das düstere Haus brachten und hatte es sich schnell zur Gewohnheit gemacht, regelmäßig zum Essen zu bleiben.

An einem Abend wie es viele gab, saß sie wieder mit gut gefülltem Magen am Tisch der Küche und lauschte seit geraumer Zeit Bills begeistertem Monolog über seine neue Freundin Fleur. Bills gute Laune war wie früher schon ansteckend und so strahlte Tonks bis über beide Ohren, während sie seinem heiteren Mienenspiel folgte. Plötzlich verstummten alle Gespräche am Tisch und Tonks wurde unsanft aus ihrer wohligen Benommenheit gerissen.

„Raus! Sofort!"

Nicht mal Fred und Georg wagten es dem Befehl ihrer Mutter in diesem Moment zu widersprechen. Es setzte ein lautes Scharren von Stuhlbeinen und Füßen ein, als die Kinder, gescheucht von Molly, aus der Küche eilten. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, begann der auf einer unsichtbaren Stange in der Luft sitzende Phönix, in die am Tisch nun vorherrschende Totenstille zu sprechen. Als der Patronus geendet hatte, schien seine Nachricht einen Augenblick in dem geschockten Schweigen, das folgte, nachzuhallen. Dann setzte zu allen Seiten hektische Bewegung ein.

„Tonks! Komm!"

Remus war schon auf halben Weg zur Tür. Richtig! Die Anweisungen am Ende der Nachricht. Tonks sprang auf und sah noch wie Arthur zu Pergament griff und hastig eine Nachricht zu schreiben begann, bevor sie Remus mit hastigen Schritten in den dunklen Korridor und durch die schwere Eingangstür folgte. Als sie die oberste Stufe der Treppe vor dem Haus erreicht hatte, ergriff Remus ungefragt ihre Hand und setzte bereits zum Apparieren an. Tonks reagierte instinktiv, drehte sich mit ihm in die Dunkelheit und flog an seiner Seite durch das Nichts. Wenig später setzten sie am Rande einer dunkeln Gasse in einer verlassenen Muggel-Wohngegend auf.

„Dementoren? In Little Whinging? Und sie haben Harry angegriffen?" fragte Tonks atemlos. „Wie kommen Dementoren nach Little Whinging?!"

Remus schien nur wenig interessiert an der Frage und blickte sich fieberhaft im Dunkel der Nacht um. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wir sollen ja auch nur rausfinden, wohin sie gehen und nicht woher sie kommen. Und du tarnst dich besser, bevor dich die falschen Leute erkennen", fügte er nach einen Blick auf ihr wie immer auffällig buntes Haar hinzu.

Tonks war von dem plötzlichen Aufbruch noch so durcheinander, dass sie nie daran gedacht hätte sich zu tarnen. Aber natürlich hatte Remus Recht. Bisher durfte schließlich niemand im Ministerium von ihrer Aktivität für den Orden wissen. Tonks kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen und ließ ihrer Phantasie bei der Gestaltung von Gesicht und Haaren freien Lauf. Etwas Unauffälliges war zwar in der Regel nicht ihre Stärke, aber trotzdem hatten ihre Haare wenig später ein mattes Schwarz angenommen und ihr kantiges Gesicht ähnelte dem einer Muggel-Frau im mittleren Alter, die sie heute auf der Straße gesehen hatte.

„Und wie sollen wir sie finden?", fragte Tonks, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und sah sich fast verzweifelt in der verlassenen Vorstadtsiedlung um. Remus hob ohne zu antworten seinen Zauberstab. Das Tier, welches aus der Spitze hervorbrach, galoppierte so schnell in eine dunkle Gasse davon, dass Tonks nur einen buschigen Schwanz verschwinden sehen konnte. Er widerholte die Prozedur und richtete seinen Zauberstab diesmal in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Als er ein weiteres Mal zu dem Zauber ansetzte, hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne. Ein silberner Schimmer strahlte ihnen aus der Ferne entgegen und wurde stetig größer.

Remus und Tonks rannten los, sprinteten auf den Patronus zu, der sich auflöste bevor Tonks ihn richtig erkennen konnte. Sie liefen weiter in die Richtung, aus der er auf sie zugekommen war. In dem Moment, da Tonks den ersten Anflug der vertrauten Kälte spürte, sprang Remus abrupt hinter ein parkendes Auto und zog sie am Arm mit sich. Er beschwor einen fast durchsichtigen Schleier aus silbernen Schlieren herauf, der sie von der Kälte abzuschirmen schien.

„Sie dürfen uns nicht bemerken" flüsterte er. Die schwebenden, vermummten Gestalten ein paar Meter vor ihnen in der Gasse, verharrten einen Moment unschlüssig, setzten dann aber ihren Weg fort. Langsam folgten sie ihnen im Abstand von einigen Metern. Tonks blieb leicht geduckt hinter Remus und seinem Schleier aus silbrigen Licht. Sie musste sich immer wieder sagen, dass Dementoren blind waren, um nicht dem Drang hinter einem Sichtschutz zu verschwinden, nachzugeben.

Nachdem sie in eine schmale Gasse eingebogen waren, hielt Remus plötzlich inne und Tonks lugte hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

„Sie treffen jemanden", hörte sie Remus flüstern. Tonks sah die Umrisse einer gedrungenen Gestallt neben den großen, vermummten Dementoren. Plötzlich drehte sich der Neuzugang zu ihnen um. Ein roter Schauer aus Funken schoss ohne Vorwarnung in ihre Richtung. Remus riss in einer jähen Bewegung den Arm hoch.

„Protego!"

Der Fluch prallte an Remus' Schild ab.

„Dreckiger Halbmensch!", spie ihr Angreifer ihnen entgegen und nun konnte Tonks hören, dass es eine Hexe war. „Ergreift sie!"

Die Dementoren drehten ihre kaputzenbedeckten Gesichter in einer völlig synchronen Bewegung in Richtung von Remus und Tonks. Mit rasselndem Atem kamen sie schnell näher. Tonks drehte sich instinktiv auf der Stelle, disapparierte und tauchte fast geräuschlos nur ein paar Meter hinter der Hexe wieder auf.

Der Schock der Kälte, traf sie beim abrupten Wegfallen von Remus' schützendem Schleier, härter als erwartet. Tonks keuchte unwillkürlich auf. Durch das Geräusch allarmiert, wirbelte die Hexe herum und Tonks' Überraschungsmoment war fort. Die Hexe warf einen Blick auf Tonks' erhobenen Zauberstab und disapparierte dann mit einem lauten Knall. Durch den überlauten Knall erschreckt wich Tonks unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Hacken stießen gegen etwas Hartes und sie fiel, schlug unsanft mit der Hüfte auf Stein auf und plötzlich war die Kälte überall. Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille in ihrem Kopf. Die klamme Kälte würde für immer in jeder Faser ihres Körpers bleiben. Würde das letzte sein, was sie im Leben spürte. Zusammen mit dem Schmerz in ihrer Hüfte. „Mum! Muuuuum!"

Ein glücklicher Gedanke! Sie fixierte ihren Geist auf ihren Gedanken und hob den Zauberstab. Gleich würde das Bild von ihrem Vater vor ihren Augen verschwinden, sie musste nur….

Und dann waren Stimme und Kälte plötzlich fort und nur der Schmerz in ihrer Hüfte blieb zurück.

Schwer atmend wurde Tonks bewusst, dass sie immer noch zusammengesunken auf dem Boden saß. Bevor sie sich aufrappeln konnte, wurde sie auch schon von zwei Armen hochgezogen.

„Ist schon gut. Sie sind fort." Remus' Stimme war behutsam, als würde er zu einem Verletzten sprechen. „Hier!"

Als Remus ihr etwas Knisterndes in die Hand drückte, bemerkte Tonks, dass ihre Finger bebten. Wie automatisch riss sie das blaue Papier auf. In dem Moment da die Schokolade ihre Zunge berührte, breitete sich eine hohle Wärme in ihrem Mund aus, ohne ihr Innerstes wirklich zu erreichen. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Geschmack in ihrem Mund. Wie konnte das passieren? Sie war ein vollausgebildeter Auror, verdammt. Nicht ein winselndes Mädchen, in der ersten Ausbildungswoche. Sie schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf um die Bilder von ihrer Netzhaut zu vertreiben, bevor sie sich dort ganz festsetzen konnten.

„Wir sollten Dumbledore informieren", sagte Remus sachlich aber immer noch behutsam.

Dankbar für die Ablenkung warf Tonks Remus einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, wie er sie zu mustern schien. Prüfend… vielleicht auch etwas bemitleidend? Sie nickte stumm und schluckte die letzten Reste der Schokolade hinunter. Auf Remus' Stirn bildete sich eine kleine Falte.

„Soll ich dich apparieren?", fragte er leise.

Nein, sollst du nicht, du Trottel! Ich bin kein Kind! Tonks schüttelte nur steif den Kopf. Remus ergriff ihre Hand, viel behutsamer als noch vor ein paar Minuten am Grimmauldplatz, und sie drehten sich gemeinsam, verschwanden im Dunkel um wenig später auf einem kleinen Weg, der aus Hogsmeade hinauf zur Schule führte, wieder aufzutauchen.

„Hast du erkannt, wer es war?"

„Sie arbeitet im Ministerium, aber ich weiß nicht…", sagte Tonks stockend.

„Ihr Name ist Dolores Umbridge", stellte Remus fest und Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Tonks nickte stumm. Warum hatte er gefragt, wenn er die Antwort selbst kannte? Tonks brauchte einen Moment bis sie feststellte, dass Remus sie mit einem sanften Lächeln ansah. Als Tonks seinen Blick fragend erwiderte, nickte er einmal in Richtung des Schlosses, das seine Zinnen in der Ferne majestätisch dem Himmel entgegenreckte.

„Was?", fragte Tonks verwirrt.

„Du schaffst das." Sein Lächeln stand unverändert wohlwollend auf seinem Gesicht und sein Tonfall sollte wohl Ruhe ausstrahlen, doch Tonks begriff auf einmal was er von ihr wollte und es war als wenn die Kälte der Dementoren zurück wäre. Er wollte sie testen? Sicher gehen, dass sie überhaupt in der Lage war einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören.

Für einen Moment legte Tonks sich jedes wütende Wort einzeln auf ihrer Zunge zurecht. Wie konnte er es wagen? Es war nur ein dummer Fehler gewesen? Und jeden Moment hätte sie doch auch die Dementoren vertrieben.

Mit Mühe schluckte sie ihren Zorn hinunter und konzentrierte sich auf ihren glücklichen Gedanken. Bitte, dann würde sie es ihm halt beweisen. Ein glücklicher Gedanke… der gleiche, den sie seit _Jahren_ nutze um erfolgreich Patroni zu erzeugen. Nur dieser Gedanke war noch wichtig und nichts, was erst die Dementoren und Remus' überhebliches Verhalten so gewaltsam in ihren Kopf getrieben hatten.

Es dauerte länger als sonst, doch nach einer Weile formten sich die wabernden Schlieren, die aus ihrem Zauberstab rannen zu einem Kaninchen, welches in Richtung der Schule davon hoppelte.

„Zufrieden?", fragte Tonks trotzig und sah herausfordernd zu Remus hinüber. Er sah sie angesichts des Tonfalls irritiert an.

„Das kommt drauf an", erwiderte er langsam, „hast du die Nachricht mitgeschickt?"

„Die…", Tonks spürte wie ihre Haarspitzen blass wurden und stöhnte im nächsten Moment frustriert auf. Neben ihr begann Remus zu lachen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm dafür ins Gesicht geschlagen. Mad-Eye würde es ihr wahrscheinlich nicht mal übel nehmen, wenn sie es wirklich tun würde. Tonks sank auf einen großen Stein am Wegrand und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie konnte noch immer sein Lachen hören.

Tonks ließ die Finger erst sinken, als sie durch ihre Lider den silbrigen Schein eines Patronus sehen konnte. Verdutzt starrte sie das Kaninchen an, das vor ihr schwebte.

„Deiner ist auch ein Kaninchen?", fragte Tonks so perplex, dass sie fast ihren Ärger vergaß.

„Nein", sagte Remus grinsend und flüsterte der silbrigen Gestalt ihre Botschaft ein. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hoppelte der Patronus wieder von dannen. Immer noch grinsend setzte Remus sich neben Tonks' auf den Stein.

„Ein kleines Rätsel für Dumbledore, wenn er meine Stimme in deinem Patronus hört", sagte Remus. Gedankenversunken schob er eine Hand in seinen Umhang und holte einen kleinen, tropfenförmigen Gegenstand heraus, der in blaues Papier eingewickelt war. Tonks erkannte das blaue Knistern. Remus hatte ihr vor wenigen Minuten einen Schokodrops dieser Art in die Hand gedrückt.

Remus bot ihr die Leckerei auf der flachen Hand an, doch Tonks starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Ihr Ärger aufgrund seines gönnerhaften Verhaltens, war nun wieder zurück. Remus zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie die dargebotene Süßigkeit nicht annahm, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und aß die Schokolade selbst.

„Ich komme im Normalfall sehr gut alleine mit Dementoren klar!" Tonks' Stimme klang fast ein bisschen zu harsch, aber sie musste das hier und jetzt klarstellen.

„Natürlich", sagte Remus mit einem Zucken um die Mundwinkel ohne Tonks anzusehen, „ich hoffe, es war trotzdem ok, dass ich dich gerettet habe."

Tonks sah ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. Sie hatte eigentlich Sirius für den arroganten Arsch von den beiden gehalten. „Du hast mich nicht _gerettet_!", sagte sie scharf, „ich hätte jeden Moment…" Das Zucken um seine verdammten Mundwinkel brachte sie nur noch mehr auf die Palme. „Und das ist eh nicht fair! Dementoren beeinflussen die Menschen unterschiedliche stark, je nach dem was sie erlebt haben und ich…" Tonks brach keuchend ab. Sie würde das ganz sicher nicht mit ihm besprechen.

„Und ich hasse dunkle Kreaturen", fuhr sie energisch fort um eine Erklärung für ihren angefangenen Satz zu liefern. „Zauberer sind mal gut und mal schlecht. Aber welche Daseinsberechtigung haben Kreaturen, die nur Angst und Schrecken in der Welt verbreiten?! Welchen Sinn…"

„Man könnte auch sagen, dass dunkle Kreaturen im Gegensatz zu Zauberern keine Wahl haben, sondern nur ihrer Natur folgen", fiel Remus ihr entschieden ins Wort. Das verschmitzte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel war endlich aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und durch einen ernsten Ausdruck ersetzt worden. „Das macht sie eigentlich zu sehr viel besseren Wesen als Menschen."

Tonks starrte ihn ungläubig an. Hatte er gerade Dementoren verteidigt. Das konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein. „Hast du sie noch alle?", fragte sie völlig verdattert.

Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sein Gesicht nahm einen noch süffisanteren Ausdruck an. „Und ich finde du musst deinen Ärger über deinen Fauxpas nicht an mir auslassen", sagte er statt einer Antwort, „es ist ok Fehler zu machen. Mad-Eye hilft dir sicher, wenn du Probleme mit dem Patronuszauber hast, mit ein wenig Übung…"

Tonks klappte der Mund auf. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, wo sie anfangen sollte. Seit drei Jahren hatte sie jede freie Minute ihres Lebens jeden auch nur scheinbar nützlichen Zauber gelernt, der ihr unter die Finger gekommen war, sie war die beste Absolventin des Aurorentrainings seit Jahren gewesen, selbst Mad-Eye hatte sie für die Originalität ihrer Problemlösungen gelobt. All das wollte sie Remus entgegen schreien und noch so viel mehr. Doch sie starrte nur weiter mit offenem Mund in seine grauen Augen. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die sie schwieg, wurde der Fakt, dass sie sprachlos war nur noch offensichtlicher. Schließlich stand Tonks von dem Stein auf. Sie strich mit klammen Händen die Falten in ihrem Umhang glatt und disapparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

Tonks stieß die Tür zum Grimmauldplatz auf und lief mit wehendem Umhang durch den Korridor. Sie hatte versucht ihre Wut über Remus Bemerkungen zu bändigen, hatte versucht sich immer wieder zu sagen, dass er doch keine Ahnung hatte und konnte sich gleichzeitig nicht erklären, warum es sie eigentlich so aufregte, was er gesagt hatte. Doch Tatsache blieb, dass sie seit einer Stunde zuhause gesessen hatte und ihr Zorn noch immer nicht verflogen war. Also würde sie das mit ihm klären. Und zwar sofort!

Als sie in die Küche kam, fand sie dort jedoch nur Sirius, der immer noch an dem Tisch saß, den alle anderen so überstürzt hatten verlassen müssen. Er hatte anscheinend keine Notwendigkeit darin gesehen sich um das Geschirr mit den halbaufgegessenen Resten zu kümmern und starrte wahrscheinlich schon seit Stunden nur ausdruckslos ins Feuer.

„Weißt du, wo Remus ist?", fragte Tonks ohne Einleitung und stützte die Hände in die Hüften. Sirius hob irritiert den Kopf.

„Seid ihr nicht zusammen aufgebrochen?", fragte er.

Er war noch nicht zurück? Das verkomplizierte die Sache ein wenig, würde aber nicht im Geringsten ihr Vorhaben ändern. Tonks machte auf den Absätzen kehrt und ignorierte Sirius' irritierten Blick. Sie würde nach Hogsmeade apparieren. Wahrscheinlich war er noch einen trinken gegangen und sie würde ihn in den Drei Besen finden. Mit einer energischen Drehung verschwand sie im Nichts und setzte an exakt der Stelle auf, von der sie vor einer Stunden verschwunden war.

„Du hattest Recht damit, dass du kein Mensch für gute erste Eindrücke bist."

Tonks wirbelte herum. Remus saß auf dem gleichen Stein, auf dem sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte und sah mit nachdenklichem Ausdruck zu ihr auf.

„Hast du die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?", fragte Tonks verdutzt.

„Naja…", Remus schien jedes Wort vorsichtig abzuwägen, bevor er es aussprach, „ich dachte… dass vielleicht… wenigstens einer von uns, hier bleiben sollte um auf eine Antwort von Dumbledore zu warten… so wie es in seinen Anweisungen…"

Tonks schluckte. Remus beobachtete jede Regung in ihrem Gesicht, als ob er sich dadurch ein paar Sekunden Vorwarnung vor einem möglichen Ausbruch erhoffte. Tonks starrte ihn stumm an, während sich das blonde Gefühl ihrer Haare nun auch über ihr Gesicht und in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. Als es ihre Füße erreichte, gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach und sie sank stumm auf den staubigen Weg.

„In wie viele Fettnäpfchen kann man eigentlich treten, bevor man bei jedem Schritt fettige Fußabdrücke hinterlässt?"

Remus lachte sanft über ihre Bemerkung und rutschte auf dem großen Stein ein Stück beiseite um ihr Platz zu machen. Tonks seufzte schwer und nahm die Einladung unentschlossen an.

„Ich werde sympathischer, wenn man mich besser kennt", sagte Tonks mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ich freu mich schon darauf", erwiderte Remus grinsend, „willst du mir trotzdem sagen, was vorhin dein Problem war?"

Tonks zögerte einen Moment. Remus hob sofort beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Du musst auch nicht", sagte er schnell, „ich dachte nur…"

Tonks holte einmal tief Luft. War sie nicht genau aus diesem Grund zurückgekommen?

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr mich für unfähig haltet", sagte Tonks kraftlos. Remus zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Alle im Orden sind so viel erfahrener als ich und mir passieren dauernd dumme Sachen und…" Tonks brach ab und sah hilfesuchend zu Remus.

„Ok…", sagte Remus langsam, „aber niemand hält dich für unfähig."

Das Lächeln, das nun auf seinem Gesicht erschien wirkte nicht herablassend sondern freundlich. „Schließlich hat Mad-Eye dich mitgebracht!", fügte Remus noch hinzu und schnaubte einmal lachend. Das klamme Gefühl in Tonks' Brust und die Sorgen, die sie seit ihrem ersten Treffen anscheinend gequält hatten, lösten sich etwas.

„Deine Bemerkungen wirkten nur so, als ob…", stammelte Tonks. Sie nestelte verhalten an einem ihrer Ärmel. „Ach, vergiss' es. Wahrscheinlich hab ich wie immer überreagiert... dumme Dementoren!"

„Dumme dunkle Kreaturen", sagte Remus halblaut und zwinkerte Tonks zu. Mit einem Schlag wurde Tonks bewusst, warum er vorhin so abweisend reagiert hatte und sie wurde noch etwas blasser.

„Ich… ich hab nicht Werwölfe gemeint", sagte sie kleinlaut und sah schüchtern zu Remus auf.

Er grinste nur noch breiter. Tonks' Verlegenheit schien ihn prächtig zu amüsieren. „Also hasst du alle dunklen Kreaturen bis auf Werwölfe?", fragte er spitz.

Tonks rollte mit den Augen nach oben und Remus musste erneut lachen.

„Ich meinte Dementoren", sagte Tonks immer noch verlegen, aber mit etwas festerer Stimme, „und Banshees. Vielleicht Hinkepanks… und ganz bestimmt Irrwichte…"

„Wirklich?", fiel ihr Remus beschwingt ins Wort, „ich finde Irrwichte irgendwie amüsant."

Tonks musterte prüfend Remus' Gesicht und versuchte zu erraten, ob er das ernst meinte oder sie nur auf dem Arm nahm. Doch in diesem Moment tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld ein silberner Schimmer auf, der schnell größer wurde. Simultan drehte sie ihre Köpfe in Richtung des Lichts. Der Phönix wartete geduldig bis ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit galt.

„Die Situation ist fürs erste unter Kontrolle", sagte der Patronus in Dumbledores Stimme, „vielen Dank für Ihren Einsatz und eine gute Nacht."

Mit einem leichten Puff löste sich der Patronus in silberne Wölkchen auf.

„Mann, Dumbledore ist nicht gerade freigiebig mit Informationen", murmelte Tonks halblaut. Remus lachte schwach und stand von dem Stein auf um seine Glieder zu strecken.

„Du hast übrigens Recht", sagte er ruhig und sah nachdenklich über die dunkle Landschaft, die nur von einem matten Sternenhimmel erleuchtet wurde in Richtung der Schule, „Dementoren haben wirklich unterschiedlich starken Einfluss auf verschiedene Menschen. Ich glaube manchmal sie haben ein Faible für Kindheitstraumata."

Tonks schluckte. Hatte er das gerade nur geraten? Sie hob prüfend den Blick und wurde sofort in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt, dass Remus sie aus den Augenwinkeln musterte.

„Ich war sechs", sagte Tonks langsam und strich sich die matten schwarzen Haare aus dem kantigen Gesicht, dass sie immer noch trug, „ich kam mit meiner Mutter von einem Ausflug zum Spielplatz zurück." Remus drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden, doch sein ernster Blick wirkte angemessener als ein aufmunterndes Lächeln es getan hätte. Aufmerksam schien er wieder jede Regung in Tonks' Gesicht zu analysieren.

„Sie hat mit mir gerade dieses Spiel gespielt, bei dem man die Ritzen zwischen den Pflastersteinen nicht berühren darf. Als wir in unsere Straße einbogen, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen." Tonks' Stimme hatte zu zittern begonnen, doch sie zwang sich weiter zu sprechen. „Ich weiß noch wie ich sie anschrie, weil sie auf eine Fuge getreten war und damit das Spiel ruiniert hatte. Doch sie reagierte nicht, starrte nur ausdruckslos in Richtung unseres Hauses. Ich zerrte an ihrer Hand, fragte was die Schlange und der Kopf über unserem Haus zu bedeuten hätten."

Remus sog hörbar die Luft ein. Als Tonks nicht weitersprach lagen seine Arme plötzlich an ihren Schultern. Er drückte sie einmal zaghaft, fast unbeholfen, an sich und ließ die Hände dann wieder sinken. Sie schwieg, war für einen Moment zu verwirrt über die Geste um weiter zu sprechen. Aber eigentlich war auch alles gesagt. Und seine spontane Umarmung schien mehr Verständnis auszudrücken, als all die bestürzten Blicke und Beileidsbekundungen, die ihre Freunde ihr immer entgegen gebracht hatten.

„Na komm, ich apparier dich nach Hause", durchbrach Remus nach unbestimmter Zeit die Stille. Tonks hatte den Eindruck, dass er nur irgendetwas hatte sagen wollen, vielleicht sogar nach etwas Unverfänglichem gesucht hatte. Ihr Blick schien jedoch unbewusst ihre Gefühle wiedergespiegelt zu haben, denn im nächsten Moment hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. „Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich dir nicht zutraue allein zu apparieren."

Tonks musste unwillkürlich lachen. Ohne etwas zu sagen trat sie einen flinken Schritt auf ihn zu und ergriff fest seinen Arm. Sein Gesicht wirkte überrascht als er von ihr in den Wirbel aus Dunkelheit gezogen wurde. Sie gab energisch die Richtung vor und so landeten sie wenig später in einem riesigen, gepflegten Garten vor einem winzigen einstöckigen Haus. Um sie herum fügten sich ordentliche Bete mit den verschiedensten Pflanzen in Reihen zwischen akkurat geschnittenen Hecken und Obstbäumen ein. Remus sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn in dem Garten um. „Hier wohnst du?"

Tonks zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. „Jab? Überrascht?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und beobachtete gespannt seine Reaktion.

Er schien sich seine Worte sehr genau zu überlegen bevor er antwortete. „Es ist zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe."

„Und wieso genau hast du dir vorgestellt, wie ich wohne?" Ihr schnippischer Ton hatte keinen Einfluss auf den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Ist der Garten von dem Haus da drüben", sagte Tonks als Remus nicht antwortet und deutete auf ein großes Landhaus auf der anderen Seite des Gartens, „ein Professor für seltene Kulturpflanzen, oder so. Hat einen Haufen Angestellte die jeden Tag die Beete jäten. Als ich mit 17 in das zerfallene Gartenhaus eingezogen bin, war er erst etwas verwirrt, aber alle seine Angestellten haben ihn angefleht, dass ich bleiben darf. Die Pflanzen wachsen anscheinend besser, seit ich hier bin."

Wieder zwinkerte sie Remus zu. Er lächelte nur matt und sah Tonks für einen Moment aus dunklen Augen an. „Gute Nacht, wir sehen uns beim nächsten Treffen", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja, gute Nacht!"

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.


	3. Chapter 3

DREI

Trotz der düsteren Atmosphäre, den grauseligen Elfenköpfen und der ständigen Gefahr, im Flur beim kleinsten Geräusch einen Tumult auszulösen, fühlte Tonks sich im Hauptquartier immer wohler. Auch wenn es seit September ruhiger geworden war im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, schaute sie häufig auch außerhalb der offiziellen Besprechungen vorbei, wann immer ihr der Wunsch nach Gesellschaft stand. Sie genoss die Treffen in ungezwungener Atmosphäre mit Freunden wie Bill und Mad-Eye, das gute Essen von Molly und besonders die Gespräche mit Sirius. Ihr Verhältnis zu Remus wusste sie immer noch nicht genau einzuordnen und so vermied sie Begegnungen zu zweit. Meistens war dies keine große Herausforderung, da Sirius ja sowieso immer im Hauptquartier war und auch Remus nicht erpicht auf private Unterredungen schien.

Die Gespräche zu dritt waren dagegen sehr angenehm, allerdings, so musste Tonks nach einigen Abenden in denen sie so manche Weinflasche geleert hatten, feststellen, bestand ein Großteil dieser Gespräche aus belustigtem Zuhören ihrerseits und liebenswerten Sticheleien und dem Austausch von Anekdoten auf Seiten von Sirius und Remus. Es war ihr nur zu recht. Sie hatte unglaublichen Spaß daran die Dynamik der beiden zu beobachten und in den passenden Momenten spitze Kommentare einzuwerfen und dann die Reaktionen in ihren Gesichtern zu untersuchen. Das Funkeln in Sirius' Augen, bevor er in ein lautes bellendes Lachen ausbrach. Das Zucken um Remus Mundwinkel, bevor er einen sarkastischen Kommentar zurückwarf.

Auch an diesem Abend war sie eine Stunde zu früh zum Treffen erschienen um noch ein wenig freundlichem Austausch zu frönen. Sie klopfte an eine Tür auf einer der obersten Etagen des Hauses. Eine gedämpfte Stimme antwortet und sie trat ein.

„Hey, Molly meinte du bist hier." Sirius saß in einer Ecke des Raumes und beobachtet den Hippogreif Seidenschnabel, der gerade genüsslich ein paar sehr große Ratten zerfledderte. „Und ich sollte dir einen Kakao mitbringen." Sie durchquerte den Raum und reichte ihm die Tasse. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine ziemlich mitgenommene Couch, die in der anderen Ecke stand und auf der, die Beine vor seine Brust gezogen, Remus schlief. Sie betrachtete einen Moment seine merkwürdige, eingerollte Schlafposition und wandte sich dann wieder Sirius zu, „Ich dachte er wäre weg… für irgendeinen Auftrag?"

„Seit gestern zurück."

Tonks zögerte einen Moment als sie Sirius gleichgültigen Tonfall hörte. Sein sonst so unbeschwertes Gemüt hatte seit die Kinder zurück zur Schule und damit aus dem Haus waren etwas gelitten. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die aufgeschlitzte Armlehne zu Remus' Füßen.

„Was gibt's neues bei dir?"

Sirius schnaubte abfällig. „Nichts, wie immer."

Tonks nahm still einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Muss toll sein, sein Aussehen so verändern zu können, dass einen keiner mehr erkennt", sagte Sirius nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens unvermittelt.

Tonks zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Naja, inzwischen schon. Aber früher hat es mir ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht."

Sirius warf eine Ratte in Seidenschnabels Richtung. Das Tier fing sie mit einem knirschenden Geräusch mit dem Schnabel aus der Luft. „Warum das?", fragte Sirius beinahe gelangweilt.

Tonks ließ ihren Blick einen Moment durch den Raum streifen bevor sie antwortete. „Als kleines Kind durfte ich es nie zeigen, weil mich Muggel hätten sehen können. Dummerweise war das auch die Zeit, in der ich es am wenigsten kontrollieren konnte. Dad hat immer gesagt, dass ich mich nicht mehr verstellen müsste, sobald ich nach Hogwarts komme."

Sirius nickte abwesend und nahm nun ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Irgendwie dachte ich immer, dass das auch beinhalten würde, dass ich dann ‚normal' sei", fuhr Tonks fort, „aber als ich nach Hogwarts kam, war ich immer noch der Freak."

„Der Freak?" Sirius schnaubte abfällig. „Du kannst etwas, was keiner sonst kann. Ist doch cool!"

Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und fragte mit ironischem Unterton, „Du warst auch mal in der Schule, oder? Kinder wollen nicht anders sein. Egal wie toll ihre Besonderheiten objektiv betrachtet vielleicht sind."

Sirius grinste auf einmal versunken als würde er sich an etwas erinnern. „Also ich fand's gut, dass die Mädels immer wieder dachten, dass ich ‚anders als die anderen' sei…"

Tonks lächelte gequält. „Ich hab fünf Monate versucht wie alle anderen zu sein und mich einfach nicht mehr zu verwandeln. Am Ende waren meine Haare komplett weiß und Madame Pomfrey musste meine Eltern holen", sagte sie leise.

Sirius sah nun etwas betreten zu ihr hinüber und kratzte sich mit dem Handrücken an der Stirn. „Oh… das tut mir leid."

„Danke", erwiderte sie leise.

Als die Stille zu lang zu werden drohte, streifte Tonks' Blick auf der Suche nach einem Gesprächsthema durch den Raum. Ihre Augen blieben an Remus hängen, der immer noch tief und fest schlief.

„Warum schläft er eigentlich am helllichten Tag?", fragte Tonks leise, „hatte er Nachtschicht?"

„Wenn man so will", antwortet Sirius, „war Vollmond letzte Nacht."

Tonks' Tasse erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung zu ihrem Mund „Oh!" Sie wusste nicht genau was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Der Gedanke, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, hatte sie nach ihrem ersten Treffen und besonders nachdem sie ihn versehentlich in ihre Aussage über dunkle Kreaturen mit eingeschlossen hatte beschäftigt. Gleich als sie an dem Abend nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sie ein paar Bücher aus ihrem Regal gezogen und alles gelesen, was sie über Werwölfe hatte finden können. Zu ihrem Erstaunen waren die Informationen ziemlich dürftig und so hatte sie am nächsten Morgen Mad-Eye besucht und ihn nach einem besseren Buch gefragt. „Hast dir meinen Rat zu Herzen genommen, was? Gute Sache", hatte er sie gelobt und ihr einen riesigen Wälzer aus seiner privaten Sammlung übergeben. Doch leider hatte sich die drei Kilo Buch als genauso, wenn auch in anderer Weise, nutzlos erwiesen. Sie hatte Remus seitdem eine Reihe von Fragen stellen wollen. Doch der Moment schien nie der richtige gewesen zu sein. Zögernd blickte Tonks zu Sirius, der ihren inneren Kampf feixend beobachtet hatte.

„Habt ihr das eigentlich geklärt?", fragte er langsam und seine Augen blitzten schelmisch auf.

„Ähm…" Keine Ahnung. Hatten sie? „Ich dachte, ihr seid beste Freunde. Warum fragst du nicht ihn?", erwiderte Tonks ausweichend.

Sirius schnaubte erneut. „Sind wir", sagte er zwinkernd, „deswegen bin ich auch nicht so dumm, das Thema anzusprechen."

Tonks wog unentschlossen ihren Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. „Nur das Thema unseres Missverständnisses… oder…?"

Sirius lachte überraschend laut auf. Bei dem Geräusch begann Remus sich zu regen.

„Nein, eher den ganzen Themenkomplex", flüsterte Sirius hastig in ihre Richtung, „und dir würde ich das gleiche raten."

Remus schlug die Augen auf und im nächsten Moment hatte Tonks die Gelegenheit, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben jemanden vor Schreck „auseinanderzucken" sehen. Remus Wirbelsäule drückte sich durch und seine Beine schnellten hinab zur Armlehne der Couch, als er Sirius' und Tonks' Blicke auf sich bemerkte. Mit großen Augen, sah er zwischen den beiden Gesichtern hin und her.

„Habt ihr über mich geredet?", fragte er etwas genervt. Tonks rutschte vor Schreck die Tasse aus der Hand. Der Kakao ergoss sich über den Boden und benetzte Seidenschnabels Krallen, der daraufhin aufgeregt zu kreischen und mit den Flügeln zu flattern begann. Tonks floh in eine Ecke des Raumes und Remus riss automatisch schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht. Sirius sprang auf und versuchte das Tier mit erhobenen Armen und tiefer Stimme zu beruhigen.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid", beteuerte Tonks immer wieder aus ihrer Ecke.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Seidenschnabel. Mit klackernden und stampfenden Füßen stapfte er in die am weitesten von Tonks entfernte Ecke des Zimmers und begann, einen bösen Blick aus seinen gelben Augen in ihre Richtung werfend, ausgiebig sein Gefieder zu putzen.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen!" Sirius' Stimme war scharf und hallte in dem Raum unangenehm nach.

„Es tut mir leid, ich…"

„Er hasst es, wenn sein Gefieder nass wird! Und er hat es doch sowieso schon schwer genug."

„Sirius!" Remus sprach mit deutlicher, wenn auch ruhiger Stimme, doch Sirius überging ihn.

„… und ist hier eingesperrt. Das nervt ihn eh schon. Da musst du nicht auch noch…" Tonks sackte immer weiter zusammen während Sirius' Worte lauter wurden. „Wieso lässt du überhaupt andauernd Sachen fallen oder…"

„SIRIUS!"

Remus hatte sich aufgesetzt. Sirius hielt überrascht inne und starrte seinen Freund an.

„Wir wissen beide, dass du frustriert bist, weil du keine Aufträge für den Orden ausführen kannst", sagte Remus in strengen Tonfall, „und dass lässt du jetzt an Tonks aus!"

Sirius hatte seine Fäuste geballt und funkelte mit wutentbrannten Augen erst zu Remus, dann zu Tonks und dann wieder zu Remus hinüber.

„Ach, so ist das, ja?", spie er ihm entgegen doch Remus blieb unverändert ruhig. „Der Herr Professor hat meine wahren Beweggründe durchschaut und sie haben nichts mit dem Tollpatsch zu tun, ja?" Remus' ruhiger Blick schien Sirius nur noch wütender zu machen. Abrupt stürmte er davon und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall und einem erschrockenen Aufschrei Seidenschnabels, hinter sich zu.

Remus seufzte und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen der Couch sinken. „Er meint es nicht so", sagte er in freundlichem Ton zu Tonks, „Morgen wird er sich entschuldigen."

Er zog die Beine etwas zu sich heran und machte ihr damit Platz auf der Couch. Zögernd ließ Tonks sich neben ihm in die Kissen fallen. Für einen Moment saßen sie schweigend beieinander und beobachten wie Seidenschnabel sein Gefieder putzte.

„Ich wollte dich schon länger fragen, warum die Kinder dich Professor nennen", sagte Tonks in die Stille.

„Ich hab ein Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Der beste Job den ich je hatte und Sirius Lieblingsart mich zu provozieren, seit er davon weiß."

Tonks musste bei dem Gedanken an Remus als Lehrer unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Aber hätte sie ihn nicht eher in der Arithmantik vermutet? Vielleicht auch in der Astronomie.

„Verteidigung war immer mein Lieblingsfach", sagte sie leise.

Sirius' Worte geisterten noch durch ihren Kopf, aber die Neugier war stärker und der Moment schien besser als viele andere zuvor.

„Kann ich dich was dazu fragen?"

Remus lächelte müde und schloss langsam die Augen. „Ich bezweifle, dass ich dir da noch viel beibringen kann, aber sicher", sagte er.

Tonks musterte für einen Moment sein eigentlich doch noch recht junges Gesicht und sein volles, angegrautes Haar. „Hast du das Thema Werwölfe durchgenommen?"

Remus öffnete langsam wieder die Augen. Tonks hielt für einen Moment seinem Blick stand und versuchte unbefangen zu lächeln. Schließlich antwortete Remus und ein leichter Hohn schwang in seinen Worten mit. „Das war nicht nötig, da Snape so freundlich war, das Thema in einer Vertretungsstunde zu behandeln", sagte er finster, „deswegen musste ich auch nach einem Jahr wieder gehen."

„Arsch!", sagte Tonks automatisch.

Remus grinste.

„Wie würdest du es denn unterrichten", fragte Tonks durch sein Grinsen ermutigt.

Sein Blick wirkte auf einmal leer und abwesend. Tonks wusste nicht ob er nachdachte oder die Frage bewusst ignorierte. Ihr Nacken begann zu kribbeln und die Stille drückte immer unangenehmer auf ihre Ohren. Sie musste etwas sagen. Aber alles was ihr einfiel, schien nur noch unpassender.

Als er schließlich sprach, war sein Tonfall monoton und sein Blick auf einen Punkt jenseits des Zimmers gerichtet.

„ _Sobald der Wolf zu merken drohte,  
dass er nun braucht sein Abendbrote,  
Klopft er an Omas Türe an,  
die hurtig öffnete und dann  
des Wolfes Klau'n und Zähne sah  
in großem Schock und voll gewahr,  
dass er wohl hier, um sie zu fressen.  
Und Wölfchen hat's auch nicht vergessen.  
Er hat so manche schon gerissen  
und so auch sie, in einem Bissen._"

Remus hielt inne, als wäre ihm erst jetzt wieder bewusst geworden, wo er war.

„Tschuldige…", murmelte er fast nicht hörbar, „ich…mag Geschichten."

Tonks' vor Erstaunen leicht geweitete Augen ruhten auf Remus' Gesicht. Er wirkte mit seinen eingesunkenen Schultern und den zwischen ihnen angewinkelten Beinen auf einmal wie ein schüchterner Schuljunge.

„Rotkäppchen und der Wolf?", fragte Tonks grinsend.

„Du kennst das Muggel-Märchen!", erwiderte Remus verblüfft.

„Ja, Opa hat es mir vorgelesen. Der väterlicherseits…", ein Schatten huschte über Tonks' Gesicht, „…offensichtlich!" Sie lächelte unschlüssig, „Aber das Gedicht kenn ich nicht. Wie geht's weiter?"

Remus' Augenbrauen zuckten. „Willst du das wirklich hören?", fragte er skeptisch

Sein verlegener Blick und die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme passten nicht zu dem Mann, den sie in den vergangenen Monaten kennengelernt hatte. Tonks nickte nachdrücklich. Remus beobachtete einen Moment ihr sanftes Lächeln, dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Seidenschnabel und fuhr mit nun ausdrucksvollerer Stimme fort.

„ _Doch ach, sein Magen war fast leer  
und Wölfchen schrie, ‚ich will noch mehr'  
Und wütend durch die Küche lief,  
Sein Magen in den Knien so tief.  
Schnell schlüpfte er in Omas Kleide,  
Gut, dass man Stoff beim Fressen meide.  
Er putzt sein Haar, vom Kopf zur Fessel  
Und setzte sich in Omas Sessel. _

_Und dann kam sie, klein Rotkäppchen.  
Er lächelte, malte sich aus  
Was sie werde für ein Schmaus.  
Denn verglichen mit Großmama  
Schmeckt junges Blut wie Kaviar.  
Und Rotkäppchen sprach zu der Oma  
Großmutter, was hast du für einen wunderschönen flauschigen Pelzmantel?_"

An diesem Punkt blickte Remus mit gespieltem Erstaunen in Tonks' Richtung und sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Mit neuerlichem Elan fuhr er diesmal in ihre Richtung fort.

„ _Was sprichst du nur, du dumme Trine  
Sprach Wölfchen da, mit böser Miene.  
Bemerkst du nicht die großen Hände?  
Dann bring ich es halt gleich zu Ende.  
Und Rotkäppchen, unschuldig süß  
Zog ihren Zauberstab, wie fies  
und richtet ihn, nicht unbedroht,  
Auf den Herrn Wolf und flucht ihn tot_."

Tonks sah Remus mit erhobenen Augenbrauen belustigt an. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen und sprach weiter.

„ _Ein wenig später, tief im Walde  
Traf ich das Mädchen auf der Halde.  
Sie sprach‚ das Rot trag ich nicht mehr,  
Hab einen Wolfspelz jetzt, seht her."_

Tonks schwieg einen Moment und sah in Remus funkelnde Augen und sein breites Grinsen.

„Nicht ganz das Ende, an das ich mich erinnere", sagte Tonks verlegen kichernd. „Und…ich frage mich was du mir genau damit sagen willst." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und wartete auf eine spitze Erwiderung, doch er sah sie nur stumm an. Sein Ausdruck schien sich nicht verändert zu haben, doch Tonks fragte sich, ob seine Augen wirklich ein wenig dunkler als vor ihrer Bemerkung waren.

„Nichts, gar nichts will ich damit sagen", sagte Remus plötzlich in geschäftigem Ton und setzte sich aufrechter hin, „wie schon gesagt, ich mag einfach Geschichten."

Er hob seine Beine umständlich von der Couch ohne Tonks dabei näher als nötig zu kommen und stand auf. Tonks wusste nicht genau was gerade geschehen war.

„Das Treffen fängt bestimmt gleich an, wir sollten runter gehen."

Remus ging durch den Raum, tätschelte Seidenschnabel im Vorbeigehen kurz den Schnabel und sah sich erst im Türrahmen stehend nach Tonks um, die immer noch auf der Couch saß.

„Kommst du?"

Er hielt ihr lächelnd die Tür auf. Ratlos stand Tonks auf und folgte ihm ins Treppenhaus.

* * *

 _A.N.: Das auftretende Gedicht stammt ursprünglich nicht von mir. Es ist eine freie Übersetzung (und zum Teil Umdichtichtung) von Ausschnitten aus "Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf" von Roald Dahl._


	4. Chapter 4

VIER

„In was verwandelt sich eigentlich ein Irrwicht, wenn er dich sieht?"

Remus blickte angesichts ihrer aus heiterem Himmel kommenden Frage verdutzt auf.

„Hallo Tonks, auch schön dich zu sehen!", sagte er sarkastisch während sie sich einen Stuhl heranzog und gegenüber von ihm und Sirius am sonst leeren Tisch Platz nahm. Tonks nahm sich unbekümmert ein Stück gebutterten Toast von Remus' Teller und fuhr kauend fort. „Ich frag nur, weil du mal meintest, dass du sie amüsant findest."

Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten und blickte von Tonks zu Remus. Remus hatte Recht behalten und Sirius hatte sich noch am selben Tag nach der Besprechung reumütig für seine übertriebene Reaktion entschuldigt. Seitdem hielt er sich mit schnippischen Kommentaren etwas zurück, auch wenn Tonks vermutete, dass diese Höflichkeit nicht lange anhalten würde.

„Also…?", fragte sie ungeduldig an Remus gewandt und nahm sich eine weiteres Stück von Remus Toast.

Remus, der offenbar eingesehen hatte, dass er nur so zu seinem Frühstück kommen würde, bemerkte mit Resignation in der Stimme, „es liegt in erste Linie an der Art, wie man sie bekämpft und weniger an dem, in was sie sich verwandeln." Er schnappte Tonks seinen letzten Toast vor den Fingern weg. „Außerdem bin ich zugegebenermaßen etwas befangen, weil ich meine Existenz einem Irrwicht verdanke."

„Wie darf ich mir denn das vorstellen?", fragte Tonks belustigt kichernd.

„Oh, eine gute Geschichte. Immer eine Erzählung wert", bemerkte Sirius ironisch und trank hörbar schlürfend von seinem Tee. Tonks rollte ihre Augen in seine Richtung.

„Meine Mutter lief durch einen Wald und traf auf einen Irrwicht, der sich in eine finstere Gestalt verwandelt hatte", sagte Remus schulterzuckend und trank in Ermangelung von Toast nun ebenfalls von seinem Tee, „Mein Vater hörte den Schrei und vertrieb den Irrwicht. So haben sie sich kennengelernt."

„Konnte deine Mum den Irrwicht denn nicht selbst verscheuchen?", fragte Tonks in schnippischen Ton. Remus sah unbeirrt in Tonks' Gesicht. Sein linkes Augenlid zuckte und Tonks hatte den unweigerlichen Eindruck, dass er gerade anstrengend versuchte einen bissigen Kommentar zurückzuhalten.

„Sie war ein Muggel… seine Mum!", durchbrach Sirius nach drei Sekunden plötzlich die Stille und sein Blick pendelte wieder zwischen Remus und Tonks hin und her. „…und ich geh jetzt mal rauf Seidenschnabel füttern", fügte er noch hinzu als keiner von ihnen etwas erwiderte. Er stand auf und verließ die Küche.

„Wie auch immer…", meinte Tonks, „in was verwandelt sich dein Irrwicht denn nun?"

Remus seufzte und lächelte sie schief an. „Dir ist schon klar, dass das eine ziemlich persönliche Frage ist, oder?"

Tonks rollte wieder mit den Augen nach oben und stand auf, um neues Brot aus dem Schrank zu holen. „Na und. Dann stell mir halt auch ne persönliche Frage, wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst."

Da sie den Toast noch auf dem Weg zum Tisch mit ihrem Zauberstab bearbeitete, wurde er ein wenig zu dunkel. Trotzdem nahm sie sich ungerührt nun auch Remus' Messer um den Toast zu buttern.

„Am besten eine zu meiner Metamorphmagie", sagte Tonks gleichgültig, während Remus ihr Verhalten mit immer tieferen Falten auf der Stirn beobachtete. „Das hatten wir ja noch nicht und irgendwann kommen immer die gleichen dummen Fragen, also warum nicht jetzt."

Sie schnitt den fertig gebutterte Toast in zwei Hälften und legte diese auf Remus Teller. Verdutzt blickte er erst auf seinen Teller und dann in Tonks feixendes Gesicht.

„Na los, Wölfchen!" sagte sie zwinkernd.

„Wölfchen?", fragte Remus in einem Tonfall irgendwo zwischen belustigt und entsetzt.

„Na mach schon, Remus!"

„Ok, ok" er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ähm…" Sein Blick wanderte suchend durch den Raum. Tonks sah in einer gespielt genervten Geste auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Ähm…ok… hast du eine Lieblingslänge?", Er deutete mit einer schwachen Bewegung seines Zeigefingers in Richtung ihrer heute in einem Zopf gebundenen und bis zu den Kniekehlen reichenden langen giftgrünen Haare.

„Das ist deine Frage?" sagte Tonks in leicht abschätzigen Ton.

„Ja, und?", entgegnete Remus pampig.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und grinste ihn an. „Nicht zu kurz, aber Durchschnitt ist völlig ausreichend, wenn er damit umgehen kann." Ihren Worten folgte ein Moment der Stille. Dann sah Remus sie mit aufrichtiger, tiefer Verwunderung an?

„Wer?"

„Was?"

„Wenn wer womit umgehen kann?"

Tonks zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ähm…" Sie spürte wie erst ihre Haarspitzen, dann ihr Gesicht rot anlief. „Das war nur…ich meine…" Sie sah in Remus immer noch schwer verwirrtes Gesicht und die fragend erhobenen Augenbrauen. Völlig verdutzt saß sie da und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Normalerweise pflegten ihre Gesprächspartner mit derben Erwiderungen auf Bemerkungen wie diese zu reagieren. Vielleicht auch Schlagfertigkeit, wenn sie den geistigen Horizont dazu hatten. Und Remus machte doch ständig schnippische Kommentare.

Auf einmal breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Remus' Gesicht aus und seine Brust bebte unter stillen Lachsalven.

„Du!", stieß Tonks entrüstet hervor und wich mit inzwischen hochrotem Kopf seinem Blick aus.

„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen", sagte er immer noch lachend.

„Mann, das war nicht witzig!", erwiderte sie beleidigt.

„Tonks, wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf", sagte er und fing an den Toast von seinem Teller zu essen. Sie sah schüchtern zu seinen freundlichen Augen auf. „Mach keine Witze, bei denen du die Retourkutsche nicht vertragen kannst."


	5. Chapter 5

FÜNF

Tonks zitterte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so gezittert zu haben. Eigentlich war es doch erst der erste Frost des Jahres, aber ihr Körper schien sich noch nicht auf den Wintereinbruch eingestellt zu haben. Schon völlig steif gefroren zweifelte sie daran, dass ihre Zehen sich nach dieser Nacht je wieder normal anfühlen würden. Wie ein Teil von ihr und nicht nur wie kalte, taube Anhängsel an ihren Füßen.

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. 5 Minuten. Wie konnten nur 5 Minuten vergangen sein? Frustriert überkreuzte sie wieder die Arme vor der Brust und steckte ihre Hände unter ihre Achseln um zu verhindern, dass ihre Finger sich bald genauso kalt wie ihre Zehen anfühlen würden.

„Und…?" Sie sah zu Remus hoch. Seine Augen waren auf das Haus in ein paar hundert Metern Entfernung gerichtet. Sein Gesicht entspannt, fast gleichgültig. „Irgendwas spannendes passiert?"

Seine Augen blieben regungslos, aber auf seinen Lippen war der Anflug eines unterdrückten Lächelns zu erkennen. „Nicht seit du das letzte Mal nachgefragt hast." Sie konnte Belustigung in seiner Stimme hören.

Mann! Wenn man ihr vor der Ausbildung gesagt hätte, dass der weitaus größte Teil ihres Berufslebens daraus bestehen würde, sich durch Papierkram zu kämpfen und möglichst untätig potentielle dunkle Zauberer zu beschatten. Nichts frustrierte sie so sehr wie Langeweile. Immer schon. Normalerweise nutzte sie Zeiten wie diese produktiv, indem sie ihre Phantasie bemühte und jede mögliche Situation der Begegnung mit tatsächlicher Gefahr durchspielte. Das hatte ihr besonders am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung einen gehörigen Vorteil bei überraschenden Praxistests eingebracht und ihr später Mad-Eyes Respekt verschafft. Aber seit sie nun auch ihre Freizeit mit Beschattungen für den Orden verbrachte, schienen alle Gedankenspiele gespielt und die Langeweile übermannte sie immer häufiger.

3 Minuten. Auf der Suche nach einer Ablenkung ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen. Leider war die Landschaft um sie herum, das abgeerntete Kornfeld, die sanften Hügel aus ebenmäßigen weißen Raureif, genauso karg wie das Innere ihres Kopfes heute. Sie hasste den Winter.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Einzige, was die Monotonie dieser Landschaft durchbrach. Remus. Mit seinen sanftmütigen grauen Augen starrte er immer noch unbeweglich auf die andere Seite des Feldes. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass er sich als gesprächigerer Observierungspartner entpuppen würde als Mad-Eye, der jeden Versuch ihrerseits für ein wenig Kurzweile zu sorgen mit ein paar scharfen Worten über Wachsamkeit und Konzentration zu beenden wusste. Aber hier standen sie nun. Schweigend. Seit fünf Stunden. Dicht gedrängt unter einem Tarnumhang, der jede Bewegung, um ihrer eiskalten Füße Willen, fast unmöglich machte. Und die Nacht war noch lang.

„Können wir nicht wenigstens einen Wärme-Zauber anwenden, bevor wir erfrieren?"

„Es ist zu auffällig, wenn der Raureif um uns schmilzt."

Tonks sah augenrollend zu ihm hoch. Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien ihn die Kälte kaum zu stören. Der oberste Knopf seines Reiseumhangs war nicht geschlossen und er trug nicht mal eine Mütze.

„Ist dir eigentlich nie kalt?"

Sein Blick huschte für ein paar Sekunden über ihr Gesicht, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Haus auf der anderen Seite des Feldes zuwendete und mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Wirklich? Warum nicht?", sagte sie, so gierig auf ein Gespräch dass sie etwas zu interessiert klang.

„Weiß nicht."

„Duschst du jeden Morgen kalt, oder sowas?"

Eine Falte hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. „Nein."

„Hast du deine Klamotten mit einem permanenten Isolations-Zauber belegt?"

„Nein."

„Bist du am Nordpol aufgewachsen?"

Er sah sie irritiert an. „Nein."

„Bist du als Kind in einen Kessel mit Feuerwhiskey gefallen?"

„Tonks!" Er klang nicht verärgert, doch seine Augen wirkten dunkler als noch vor ein paar Minuten.

„Es ist einfach so."

„Oh…ok." Sie wich seinem Blick aus und sah in Richtung des Hauses, fühlte aber, dass er sie noch immer ansah. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war mit einem Mal angespannt. Nach einer Weile drehte sein Kopf sich wieder in Richtung des Hauses. „Ich weiß auch nicht warum", sagte Remus leise. Seine Stimme klang wieder sanfter und sie spürte wie sich die Muskeln in ihrem Nacken entspannten. Ein Grinsen zuckte unwillkürlich über ihr Gesicht.

„Bist du am ganzen Körper furchtbar behaart und willst es mir nur nicht sagen?"

In dem Moment als sein Blick sie traf, hatte ihr Gehirn ihr Mundwerk wieder eingeholt und ihr wurde bewusst was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Panik machte sich in ihr breit.

„Ich meine…" stammelte sie, „Nicht weil du…" Wie konnte ihr Gesicht so rot anlaufen obwohl es vor Sekunden noch blau vor Kälte war. „Ich hab gar nicht daran gedacht, dass du…"

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass er grinste. „Jaaaa?"

Als Antwort vergrub sie nur ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und presste ihr durch ihre Handschuhe gedämpftes Mantra hervor „Erst denken, dann reden, warum kriegst du das nicht gebacken! Und ich sag noch, dass ich mit der Zeit sympathischer werde." Sein leises Lachen klang beruhigender als alles was er hätte sagen können. Tonks spürte wie ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht gezogen wurden, sah ein schelmisches Funkeln in seinen Augen, die letzten tonlosen Ausläufer seines Lachanfalls auf seinem Gesicht.

Ohne etwas zu sagen zog Remus ihr die Handschuhe aus und nahm ihre Hände zwischen die seinen. Sie spürte, wie seine Wärme sofort ihre Fingerspitzen durchströmte, als er seine Handflächen langsam über ihre Haut zu reiben begann. Die Wärme breitete sich bis in ihre Arme aus und schien sogar eine warme Wohligkeit in ihren Magen zu zaubern. Eigenartig. Wie konnten seine Hände nur ihren ganzen Körper wärmen? Er hob wieder den Kopf und richtete seinen Blick auf das entfernte Haus, seine Hände noch immer auf den ihren. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen hatte sämtliche Anspannung verloren.


	6. Chapter 6

SECHS

Tonks wartete wieder. Diesmal war sie allerdings allein und saß in der warmen Küche des Grimmauldplatz. Sie verbrachte inzwischen fast ihre gesamte Freizeit hier und hatte es sich aus Bequemlichkeit und aufgrund der ohnehin leerstehenden Zimmer zur Gewohnheit gemacht gelegentlich hier zu übernachten. Es war einfach praktisch, wenn sie mal lange blieb und am frühen Morgen eh zu einem Treffen zurück sein musste. Aber im Moment wartete sie.

Sie seufzte ungeduldig und sah auf ihre Uhr, während auf der Feuerstelle das Abendessen, die Überreste einer von Molly gekochten Suppe, in einem Kessel brodelte. Remus und Sirius hatten sie wie immer freudig empfangen, als Tonks spontan vorbei gekommen war. Vielleicht ein wenig zu freudig, wenn sie es recht bedachte. Kurz nachdem sie sich zu den beiden an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, war Sirius überraschend aufgestanden und hatte Remus von hinten am Umhang gepackt und ihn ebenfalls hochgezogen.

„Wir sind gleich zurück!", hatte er gerufen und mit Remus im Schlepptau die Küche verlassen. Seitdem saß sie nun etwas verwundert hier und wartete auf die Rückkehr der Beiden. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Küche, über den langen Tisch, die kahlen Wände und das knisternde Feuer. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Beiden mitten in einem Gespräch unterbrochen als sie herein kam. Wie lange würden sie wohl noch brauchen? Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn behutsam vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Sie platzierte ihre rechte Hand genau parallel in 20 Zentimeter Entfernung zum Griff. Sie fixierte ihren Zauberstab, so dass ihre Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten und murmelte „Accio!" Nichts geschah. Erneute raffte sie all ihre Konzentration zusammen und sagte diesmal ein wenig bestimmter „Accio!" Nichts!

Frustriert stieß sie einen unterdrückten Fluch aus. Seit Wochen versuchte sie nun schon ihrem Zauberstab die geringste Reaktion zu entlocken, doch nichts geschah. Sie hatte sogar Mad-Eye nach zauberstabloser Magie gefragt.

„Nicht wertvoll im Kampf!", hatte er nur gesagt, als wäre die Sache damit erledigt.

„Ja, aber man kann es lernen, oder?"

„Sicher! Zaubertränke, Wahrsagerei, Legilimentik, alles Zweige der Magie die zeigen, dass es prinzipiell möglich ist. Aber wenn du an Flüche und Schildzauber denkst…"

Sie hatte eifrig genickt.

„Mmhh", hatte Mad-Eye gemacht und sich dabei mit seinem Stock an seiner unvollständigen Nase gekratzt. „Ich wüsste nicht, was der Vorteil ist. Jeder Zauberer, der während eines Duells seinen Zauberstab fallen lässt, hat ganz andere Probleme, wenn du mich fragst."

Sie hatte ihre Chance gesehen und bemüht beiläufig gefragt, „wie wäre es dann mit einem Aufrufezauber des Zauberstabs selbst?"

„Mmhh… ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass jemand wie Dumbledore das vermutlich hinbekommen würde. Mit sehr viel Übung kann noch der Unbegabteste die verrücktesten Sachen lernen. Ich selbst habe es nie versucht, denn wie ich schon sagte, wer während des Duells seinen Zauberstab verliert, hat es nicht anders verdient."

„Übung…", schnaubte Tonks frustriert. Was immer Mad-Eye unter sehr viel Übung verstand.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, holte einmal tief Luft und fixierte dann wieder ihren Zauberstab. „Accio!"

„Brauchst du noch einen Moment?"

Tonks zuckte erschrocken zusammen. In der Tür stand Sirius mit einem leicht belustigten Ausdruck im Gesicht und zu ihrem milden Entsetzen auch Remus, der sie zum Glück nur interessiert musterte. Sirius feixte und zog einen Stuhl zu sich heran. „Remus hat dir also seinen kleinen Trick gezeigt?"

Tonks brummte nur zustimmend und wich Remus' Blick aus, der sich wortlos neben Sirius setzte und in ein Buch vertiefte.

„Mach dir nichts draus", fuhr Sirius unbeirrt fort und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Zauberstablose Magie ist knifflig. Ich hab es jahrelang in Azkaban versucht und alles was ich bewerkstelligen konnte, war, dass Fudge mich manchmal bei seinen jährlichen Inspektionen ausgelassen hat. Das kann aber auch an meinem schlechten Ruf gelegen haben."

Tonks musste schmunzeln.

„Und Moony hier…" Sirus nickte in Richtung des immer noch schwer beschäftigt wirkendem Remus. „…hat während seiner ganzen Schulzeit besessen geübt und war trotzdem nur bei einer Entfernung unter 30 Zentimetern erfolgreich. Und bis zum sechsten Schuljahr hat das Ding nicht mal gezuckt."

„Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens nur in meiner Abwesenheit über mich reden?", sagte Remus mürrisch ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Sirius ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. „Er hat dann nach der Schule weiter geübt, hatte ja nichts zu tun während der ganzen Zeit ohne Job. Mein letzter Stand waren 85 Zentimeter. Aber soweit ich weiß, war er in seinem Leben danach ja noch sehr viel arbeitslos."

Remus hob den Kopf und sah Sirius verärgert an. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als mich zu provozieren?"

„Schon, aber nichts Amüsanteres!"

Bei dem Anblick von Remus' genervtem Gesicht musste Tonks laut loslachen. Sie liebte die Dynamik zwischen den beiden, hätte stundenlang ihren Sticheleien, die von so viel Vertrautheit und Freundschaft zeugten, beiwohnen können. Besonders faszinierte sie, dass Sirius genau zu wissen schien wo Remus' Grenzen lagen und mit welchen Worten er ihn gezielt auf die Palme bringen konnte ohne zu weit zu gehen. Remus' Zuneigung zu seinem alten Freund zeigte sich hingegen eher in einer entspannteren Körperhaltung. Seine Schultern wirkten schmaler und sein Lächeln offener, wenn Sirius neben ihm saß und Tonks erwischte sich immer öfter dabei, wie sie einfach nur die Regungen in seinem Gesicht beobachtete.

„Darf ich fragen, bei welcher Weite du inzwischen bist?", piesackte Sirius gerade und Remus antwortete nur mit einem theatralischen Seufzen und ließ seinen Blick wieder in das Buch sinken.

Tonks biss sich auf die Lippe. „Lass mich raten."

Remus hob sofort den Kopf und sah Tonks fast erschrocken an. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte sich die Szene in Erinnerung zu rufen. „3 Meter. Plus minus einen halben Meter, ich bin nicht gut im Schätzen."

Sirius hob fragend die Augenbrauen in Richtung Remus, der nur leicht irritiert Tonks anstarrte.

„Also exakt den Abstand, den du von deinem Zauberstab hattest, als du mich am ersten Abend beeindrucken wolltest."

Sirius brach in ein bellendes Gelächter aus. „Sie hat dich durchschaut, Moony! Wer hätte das gedacht!"

Remus fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „3.24 Meter. Seit etwa sechs Monaten."

Sirius fing wieder an zu lachen und Tonks sah erleichtert, dass diesmal auch Remus mit einstimmte.

„Mann! Hast du's so nötig die Mädels zu beeindrucken?", sagte Sirius und klopfe Remus dabei mehrmals auf die Schulter.

„Ich mach das nicht, um irgendwen zu beeindrucken!", meinte Remus defensiv.

„Nur das eine Mal dann?", fragte Tonks grinsend und beobachtete wie Remus sich bei ihren Worten erneut durchs Haar fuhr.

Sirius wandte sich zwinkernd wieder Tonks zu. „Macht er wirklich nicht, Tonks. Diese verrückte Obsession hatte er schon lange bevor er wusste, wofür Mädchen da sind." Sirius stand lachend auf und lief zum Kessel um sich einen Teller Suppe zu holen. Tonks' Blick blieb an Remus hängen, der sie nachdenklich ansah. Sie lächelte befangen und wusste nicht, wo sie hingucken sollte.

„Streck deine Hand aus", sagte Remus schließlich und sie spürte wie die Wärme seines Blickes ihre Wangen zum Glühen brachte. Zaghaft hob sie die Hand ein paar Zentimeter über die Tischplatte und öffnete die Finger in Richtung der Decke. Remus Augen folgten ihrer Bewegung. Dann sah er ihr direkt in die Augen und sprach mit sanfter Stimme: „Versuch es nochmal!"

Sie konnte den Blick nicht von seinen Augen abwenden. „Accio" Ihre Lippen formten fast tonlos das Wort und immer noch hing ihr Blick an dem seinen. Er griff mit schneller Bewegung in seinen Umhang und zog einen Schokodrops hervor. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ er ihn in ihre Handfläche fallen.

„Nicht schlecht für den Anfang!" Sie hätte für immer in sein schelmisch schmunzelndes Gesicht sehen können. Auf einmal war Sirius wieder am Tisch.

„Ach Kinder, ihr seid so süß, dass einem schlecht wird", sagte er grimmig und begann laut schmatzend seine Suppe zu essen.


	7. Chapter 7

SIEBEN

„Ist alles klar bei dir? Du bist noch nie zu spät zu einem der Treffen gekommen." Remus lächelte sie offen an und ließ sich in den Stuhl direkt neben ihr sinken. Um sie herum leerte sich die Küche zusehends und das allgemeine Gewusel der scharrenden Stühle und schwatzenden Leute bot genug Ablenkung, so dass nur Tonks Remus' geflüsterte Worte hatte hören können.

„Ja", sagte sie ausweichend, „ich hab… mich nur festgelesen und dabei die Zeit vergessen."

„Was liest du gerade?", fragte Remus und wirkte sogleich weniger besorgt und dafür umso begeisterter.

„Ähm…", machte Tonks. Das Bild von Mad-Eyes Wälzer zuckte durch ihren Kopf. Nach den Textpassagen, die ihr von dem Buch immer noch in den Ohren nachklangen, wäre es wohl die dümmste aller möglichen Optionen, jetzt die Wahrheit zu sagen. Remus beobachtete interessiert ihr Gesicht und fing plötzlich an zu grinsen.

„Also das Buch über die dunkeln Kreaturen, das ich dir gegeben habe?", fragte er in unschuldigem Ton.

Tonks nickte ohne zu zögern. Eine Lüge war schließlich so gut wie die andere. Und jede Lüge war in diesem Fall besser als die Wahrheit. Trotzdem konnte sie nichts dagegen tun rot anzulaufen. Remus musste bei dem Anblick nur noch breiter grinsen.

„Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen wird", sagte er enthusiastisch, „hast du das Kapitel über die Irrwichte schon gelesen?"

„Ähm… nein, das noch nicht!", sagte Tonks ausweichend und sah sich hilfesuchend in der Küche um. Wenn Sirius nicht bald dazu stieß würde ihre Lüge noch auffliegen. Doch er stand noch an der anderen Seite des Raumes und sprach mit Arthur.

„Das ist super", erwiderte Remus mit strahlendem Lächeln und Funkeln in den Augen, „sie haben großartige Anekdoten über Irrwichte, die versucht haben sich in abstrakte Ängste zu verwandeln. Glaub mir, die besten Philosophen unserer Zeit, wären nicht auf die Ideen gekommen, die dieser kleinen Geschöpfe hatten. Und das, obwohl wir Zauberer sie nur für beschränkte Kreaturen halten…"

In diesem Moment trat Sirius an ihren Tisch und ersparte Tonks damit sich eine Antwort aus den Fingern zu saugen. Tonks war so erleichtert, dass sie nicht mal hörte, worüber die beiden sprachen. Remus' Begeisterung für die Philosophie der Irrwichte hatte sie unwillkürliche an eine Passage aus Mad-Eyes Wälzer erinnert.

 _In ihrer menschlichen Form sind Werwölfe von eher einfachem Gemüt. Ihre Intelligenz, Empathiefähigkeit, Aufschlussgabe, ihr logisches Denkvermögen und kulturelles sowie künstlerisches Verständnis, also kurz alles, was wir als Inbegriff unser menschlichen Überlegenheit gegenüber anderen Geschöpfen bezeichnen würden, sind nur rudimentär ausgebildet und denen von Zauberern weit unterlegen._

„Und was ist mit dir, Tonks?" Sirius sah sie an und wartete offensichtlich auf eine Antwort.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Bleibst du zum Essen? Ach, was frag ich so blöd, natürlich bleibst du zum Essen!" Sirius ging bereits hinüber zur Feuerstelle und schürte das Feuer unter dem dort schon hängenden Kessel mit seinem Zauberstab wieder an. Verdutzt stellte Tonks fest, dass sie inzwischen die letzten drei Personen in der sonst verwaisten Küche waren. Remus hatte sich ebenfalls aus seinem Stuhl erhoben und lief derweilen zu den Schränken und suchte Gedecke für sie zusammen.

Remus grinste ihr vom Ende des Tisches verschmitzt entgegen, als er bemerkte wie sie ihn gedankenversunken beobachtete. Schnell sah Tonks in eine andere Richtung. Sirius schien das Feuer ein wenig zu eifrig angeschürt zu haben, denn nun kochte die Suppe im Kessel so heftig, dass Sirius von einer Seite zur anderen zuckte um den Spritzern auszuweichen. Tonks stand auf und wollte ihm zur Hilfe kommen, doch in dem Moment, da sie genau hinter Sirius stand, machte dieser einen besonders großen Satz zur Seite und erwischte Tonks dabei mit dem Ellbogen an der Nase.

Erschrocken wich sie zurück und taste mit den Fingern in ihrem Gesicht. Als sie die Hand vor ihre Augen hob, glitzerte an ihren Fingerspitzen hellrotes Blut.

„Zeig mal her."

Remus stand plötzlich direkt vor ihr und betrachtete sie mit sanften Lächeln. Er zog mit einer Hand ihre Finger von ihrem Gesicht weg und reichte ihr mit der anderen ein Taschentuch. Sie nahm es und tupfte sich damit das Blut vom Gesicht und den Fingern.

 _Der berüchtigte Blutrausch, in den Werwölfe verfallen, ist ebenfalls nicht nur ein Mythos, sondern die häufigste Ursache dafür, dass Werwolfopfer nicht nur gebissen, sondern getötet werden. Auch in der menschlichen Form, können Werwölfe schon durch geringe Auslöser, wie das Aussehen oder den Geruch von geringen Mengen Blut, in diesen Zustand versetzt werden._

„Episkay", sagte Remus und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Tonks' Nase, in der der Schmerz augenblicklich nachließ. Er nahm ihr das nun leuchtend rote Taschentuch an einer sauberen Ecke aus den Händen und warf es mit einer flinken Geste ins Feuer. Sirius hatte die Suppe anscheinend völlig vergessen und sah besorgt und eine Entschuldigung murmelnd in Tonks' Richtung.

„Nichts passiert!", sagte Tonks benommen.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Tollpatsch!", sagte Remus feixend in Sirius Richtung, „sie hasst es wenn ihre Nase gebrochen wird. Und sie hat es doch sowieso schon schwer genug!"

„Ha, ha!", erwiderte Sirius trocken mit einem verhaltenden Seitenblick in Richtung Tonks. Remus fing schallend an zu lachen. Im Licht des Feuers waren seine spitzen Eckzähne zu erkennen. Sie waren größer als gewöhnlich, sicher, aber nicht so, dass man sich darüber hätte wundern müssen. Kein Vergleich zu den spitzen Fangzähnen, die Werwölfen in dem Buch nachgesagt wurde. Und gewiss keine Rechtfertigung für den ebenfalls aufgeführten Vorschlag, einem Werwolf sämtliche Zähne zu ziehen um dafür zu sorgen, dass er wenigstens in seiner menschlichen Form niemanden beißen konnte. Von dem Vorschlag auch Finger- und Fußnägel zu entfernen gar nicht zu sprechen.

Tonks' Blick schwang unwillkürlich zu Remus' Händen hinunter, doch seine Nägel waren wie immer kurz und sauber. Welcher Idiot hatte dieses Buch geschrieben? Und wenn es so viele Fehler gab, dann war sicher auch der beschriebene Fall, der zu ihrer Verspätung geführt hatte, nur ein Mythos gewesen. Aber was wenn nicht? Das Jahr würde passen und auch der Name. Sie musste ihn fragen. Vielleicht sofort, solange Sirius noch dabei war.

„Remus, kann ich dich was fragen?", setzte Tonks vorsichtig an. Remus musterte sie einen Moment und hielt ihr dann aufgefächert seine Hände hin, als sollte sie an seinen Fingern das Rechnen üben. Tonks sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Ich erkenn den üblichen Blick von den Zähnen zu den Nägeln", sagte er. Sein Grinsen stand noch auf seinem Gesicht, doch seine Augen wirkten nun dunkle und kalt. Hinter Remus sah Sirius alarmiert in ihre Richtung. Tonks erwiderte nur ertappt seinen durchbohrenden Blick.

„Es gibt noch den Blick vom Kopf, über das Schlüsselbein zu den Unterarmen, wenn sie was über die Körperbehaarung gelesen haben", fuhr Remus unbeirrt fort, „wenn du willst kann ich auch in deiner Anwesenheit irgendwas aus Silber anfassen, denn ‚auch wenn Werwölfe prinzipiell durch viele Waffen getötet werden können, ist keine so totbringend wie der Klassiker Silber'."

Tonks lief dunkelrot an, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er die Passage eben wörtlich aus dem Buch zitiert hatte. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und sie suchte hektisch nach den richtigen Worten. Remus versteinert lächelndes Gesicht machte ihr fast Angst.

„Ich… ich… wollte nicht…", setzte Tonks stotternd an, doch Remus fiel ihr mit einem freudlosen Lachen ins Wort.

„Du kannst ja tun was du willst, Tonks, aber eine kleine Warnung, wenn du mich bittest, mich auszuziehen um meine schönsten Bissnarben zu untersuchen, bist du zu weit gegangen."

„Keine Sorge", sagte Sirius hinter Remus trocken und rührte wie unbeteiligt in der Suppe, „wenn du so weiter machst, wird dich bestimmt nie jemand bitten, dich auszuziehen."

Tonks starrte Sirius verdutzt an. Auch Remus hatte den Kopf gedreht. Sirius erwiderte ihre verdatterten Blicke ausdruckslos.

„Wie auch immer", sagte er und rief mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs die Teller, die Remus bereitgestellt hatte, zu sich, „wollen wir essen?"

Remus nickte schwach während Tonks Sirius den ersten Teller abnahm. Das gemeinsame Essen verlief unüblich schweigsam. Erst als sie ihre Teller schon fast vollständig geleert hatten, trafen sich Tonks' und Remus' Blicke und diesmal sah keiner von ihnen sofort wieder weg.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Remus und in seinem Blick konnte Tonks erkennen, wie ernst er es meinte.

„Nein, mir tut es leid", sagte Tonks sofort, „ich werde das dumme Buch sofort ins Feuer werfen, wenn ich nach Hause komme."

Neben ihnen rollte Sirius mit seinen Augen nach oben. Tonks konnte nicht wirklich verstehen, was er an ihrer Entschuldigung auszusetzte hatte, ging aber nicht darauf ein. Sirius machte in letzter Zeit ständig dumme Kommentare, die sie nicht so recht zu deuten wusste.


	8. Chapter 8

ACHT

„Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, wie viele Bücher über Dunkle Kreaturen du hast."

Tonks blickte von der anderen Seite des Raumes zu Remus hinüber, der mit interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck einen Finger über die Rücken der Bände fahren ließ.

„Berufskrankheit", sagte sie schulterzuckend, „Aber ich hab erst wegen dir angefangen in meiner Freizeit drin zu lesen. Verdammt!" fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

„Was denn?" Er hatte eines der Bücher herausgezogen und angefangen es durchzublättern und sah nun auf, als ob er bei einem Fehltritt erwischt worden sei.

„Ach nichts", sagte Tonks gleichgültig und wühlte weiter in dem Küchenschrank, „ich dachte nur, dass ich irgendwo noch Bertie Botts' Bohnen hätte."

Scheinbar erleichtert, dass er nicht der Auslöser für Tonks' Fluch gewesen war, versenkte Remus nun wieder den Blick in das Buch. Langsam sank er auf das kleine Sofa inmitten der Bücherregale, und blättere interessiert durch die Seiten. Tonks kam mit drei Schritten zu ihm herüber und ließ sich wie so oft auf dem weichen Teppich vor der Feuerstelle nieder.

„Ich hab übrigens deinen Nachbarn im Garten getroffen", sagte Remus beiläufig ohne aufzublicken. „Hat gefragt, wie es dir geht. Und du sollst Ed grüßen, wer immer das ist."

„Mein Opi!" sagte Tonks. Remus sah nun doch von seinem Buch auf. „Er ist ein Kollege von ihm. Daher kannte ich auch das Haus, bevor ich eingezogen bin."

Remus nickte sanft und seine Augen verweilten für einen Moment auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann steckte er plötzlich eine Hand in seinen Umhang und zog etwas Blaues daraus hervor. Tonks grinste als er ihr den Schokodrops entgegenstreckte.

„Danke."

Als sie sich nach vorne beugte um seine Hand mit der Schokolade zu erreichen, sah sie welches Buch in seinem Schoß lag und erstarrte unwillkürlich in der Bewegung.

„Was?"

„Nichts!", sagte Tonks bemüht beiläufig, doch er hatte ihren Blick bemerkt. Seine Augen senkten sich wieder auf das Buch und mit einer bestimmten Handbewegung, blätterte er zu den Seiten in denen das Lesezeichen steckte. Seine Augenbrauen verschwanden hinter seinen Haaren.

„Ich… hab nur…", ihre Stimme stockte und sie ließ die immer noch ausgestreckte Hand mit dem Schokodrops sinken. Nach einer Weile entspannte sich Remus' Gesicht etwas. „Berufskrankheit?", sagte er leise.

„Ja, ich schätze schon", meinte sie verlegen.

Er nickte kurz und lächelte schwach. „Verständlich, wenn man Mad-Eye als Mentor hat, schätze ich mal." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und zu Tonks unglaublicher Erleichterung stand in seinen Augen wieder die gutmütige Freundlichkeit als er endlich wieder zu ihr aufblickte.

„Steht eh nur der offensichtliche Kram drin", Sagte Tonks eilig, „Verwandlung bei Vollmond, Übertragung durch die Vermischung des Bluts des Opfers mit dem Speichel, Unterscheidungs merkmale zu echten Wölfen…"

„Ich versteh schon!", unterbrach er sie freundlich aber bestimmt und sie verstummte schlagartig.

Remus stand auf, um das Buch zurück in das Regal zu stellen und Tonks dankte im Stillen der Tatsache, dass der Wälzer von Mad-Eye noch in ihrem Hochbett, wahrscheinlich direkt über Remus' Kopf, aber damit außer Sichtweite, lag. Natürlich hatte sie ihn nicht ins Feuer geworfen. Wie hätte sie das auch tun können, egal bei welchem Buch. Und ihre Neugier war sogar so groß gewesen, dass sie ein wenig im Ministerium zu dem Fall von dem sie gelesen hatte rumgefragt hatte. Besser wenn Remus niemals davon erfuhr, dachte Tonks und war dankbar, dass er gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihr da stand und ihr verlegenes Gesicht nicht sah.

„Glaub nur nicht alles, was du liest, ok?", sagte er und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken, als er sich wieder halb zu ihr drehte und Tonks dabei einen knappen, fast beschämten Blick zuwarf.

Tonks schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Gut", sagte er leise und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Er lächelte schwach und ließ Tonks damit neuen Mut schöpfen.

„Kann ich dich was dazu fragen?", meinte sie nach einer Weile behutsam. Wenn er ihr nur selbst davon erzählen würde… dann würde ihr Rumschnüffeln hinter seinem Rücken nicht auffliegen. Und es geisterten noch so viele andere Fragen seit Wochen in ihrem Kopf umher. Doch seit dem letzten Zwischenfall vor ein paar Wochen war sie noch weniger erpicht darauf gewesen, das Thema anzusprechen.

Remus sah sie nicht an, als er mit tonloser Stimme antwortete. „Ich rede da nicht sonderlich gerne drüber, Tonks." Er sah auf und sein leicht verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck löste ein unbehagliches Gefühl in Tonks' Magengegend aus. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, saß sie auf einmal vor dem Sofa auf dem Boden und ihre Hand ruhte sanft an seinem linken Arm.

„Würde mir aber helfen nicht alles zu glauben, was ich lese", meinte Tonks sachte und seine Mundwinkel zuckten für einen Moment, aber er schwieg.

Ein Einfall schoss Tonks durch den Kopf. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und fragte in beschwingterem Ton, „Kennst du Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Er sah sie irritiert an.

„Es ist ein Spiel", stellte sie munter fest. „Du entscheidest dich für Wahrheit oder Pflicht und dann kann ich dir entweder eine Frage stellen oder eine Aufgabe geben."

Er zog seine Augenbrauen auf eine Denkst-du-wirklich-ich-durchschaue-deinen-Plan-nicht-Art hoch und Tonks musste lachen.

„Ich fang auch an, wenn du willst", zwinkerte sie ihm freudig entgegen. Es war nur ein billiger Versuch ihn in Redestimmung zu bringen, dass wusste sie und offenkundig auch er. Trotzdem hoffte sie, dass ihre Freundschaft, die sich in den letzten Wochen so intensiviert hatte, ihn vielleicht dazu bewegen würde mitzumachen.

Remus seufzte mit resignierendem Ausdruck. „Na schön." Er massierte mit seinen Fingern leicht genervt seine Schläfen und fragte in nüchternem Ton, „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit!" sagte Tonks sofort.

Er kratzte sich ausgiebig am Kopf, bevor er sich eine Frage überlegt hatte. „In was verwandelt sich dein Irrwicht?"

Tonks war überrascht, dass er nichts zu ihrer Metamorphmagie fragte. Jeder ihrer bisherigen Bekannten, Freunde und Ex-Freunde hatte nicht genug von dem Thema hören können.

„Die Fortsetzung der Dementorszene, im Wesentlichen", sagte Tonks schließlich.

Remus schien überrascht, wartete aber geduldig bis sie von sich aus weitersprach. Er nahm sich gerade einen Schokodrops aus seiner Tasche als sie fort fuhr.

„Meine Mutter schrie mich an, ich solle im Garten warten und rannte mit erhobenen Zauberstab in das Haus. Aber ich bin natürlich hinterher. Unser Wohnzimmer war ein einziges Chaos. Und auf dem Boden, in einer riesigen Blutlache, lag mein Vater."

Für einen Moment schoss der Gedanke durch ihren Kopf, dass Remus sie vielleicht wieder umarmen würde, doch die Sekunden dehnten sich und sie saßen nur schweigend nebeneinander.

„Es war nicht Dad", sagte sie nach einer Weile und schluckte schwer. „Dad war schon länger untergetaucht, aber sein Bruder war vorbeigekommen…." Ihre Stimme wurde immer schneller" …er war Muggel und verstand nicht, wieso wir ihn seit Monaten nicht besucht hatten, er wollte uns an meinem Geburtstag überraschen und…"

Jetzt lag seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, hob sich und sank dann wieder mit jedem ihrer tiefe Atemzüge.

„Na jedenfalls…" Sie bemühte sich, ihre Stimme wieder fester klingen zu lassen, „… sehe ich genau das, aber diesmal wirklich mit meinem Vater. Oder mit Opi."

Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Er zog sie zurück und Tonks sah in seine grauen Augen auf.

„Du bist dran!", sagte sie entschlossen und wickelte nun selbst den Schokodrops aus, den sie noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Pflicht", sagte er und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

Tonks rollte mit den Augen nach oben.

„Was denn? So sind die Regeln", sagte Remus lachend.

Sie presste schmollend die Lippen aufeinander. „Na schön. Ähm… ich will dass du dich von hinten an Mad-Eye ran schleichst und ihm einen Zettel mit der Aufschrift ‚Tritt mich' auf den Rücken klebst."

Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass auch Aufgaben erlaubt sind, bei denen man einen sehr qualvollen Tod sterben wird."

Sie grinste und fragte in gespielt erstauntem Ton, „Willst du doch lieber Wahrheit?"

„Tonks! Warum verstehst du nicht, dass ich nicht darüber reden will?" Er klang genervt und fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern wieder durchs Haar.

„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was ich fragen werde!", sagte sie schnippisch, bereute es aber sofort, denn in dem Moment sprang Remus auf und seine Stimme klang fast aggressiv.

„Tonks, das ist nicht witzig, hörst du!"

Sie zuckte auf dem Teppich zusammen und sah demütig zu ihm auf.

„Mag sein, dass das für dich nur akademisches Interesse ist, aber für mich ist es das nicht! Es ist mein verdammtes Leben, hörst du!"

Sie sackte noch ein paar zusätzliche Zentimeter zusammen. Remus wandte sich ab und starrte einen Moment ins Feuer. Dann fuhr er etwas ruhiger aber immer noch angespannt fort. „Und es tut mir leid, dass du das nicht akzeptieren kannst, aber…" Er brach ab und sah sie an. Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus, war aber auch nicht in der Lage etwas zu erwidern.

„Es ist spät, ich geh jetzt besser", sagte Remus nach einem Moment der gedehnten Stille. „Bis dann!", fügte er knapp und nur vage in ihre Richtung hinzu und verschwand mit einer resoluten Drehung.


	9. Chapter 9

NEUN

Seit etwa zwei Stunden standen sie nun schon nebeneinander unter dem Tarnumhang und starrten über das Feld in Richtung des Hauses. Ab und zu hatte Tonks aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt, wie Remus sich ihr zuwandte als wollte er etwas sagen, doch sie hatte ihn nie angesehen, und so hatte auch er immer wieder den Blick zurück zum Haus gewandt. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie noch weitere sechs Stunden hier schweigend nebeneinander stehen würden, verkrampfte sich alles in Tonks Innerem.

Sie drehte unbewusst den Kopf, als sie etwas knistern hörte. Er hielt ihr mit betretenem Blick einen Schokodrops hin und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie nahm den Schokodrops wortlos entgegen und fing an ihn auszuwickeln.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorgestern angeschrien habe", sagte er leise.

Tonks nickte und kaute auf der Schokolade. Sie wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach, doch Remus schienen die Worte ausgegangen zu sein.

„Du hast es übrigens total falsch verstanden", sagte Tonks nach einer Weile grimmig. Remus guckte irritiert.

„Es ist kein akademisches Interesse. Es ist mehr ein Interesse an dir." Ihre Wangen fühlten sich auf einmal warm an, doch Remus schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Und ich glaube wirklich, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir darüber reden. Ist doch bescheuert wenn ich versuche in irgendwelchen komischen Büchern Antworten zu finden, wenn ich die personifizierte Antwort auf meine Fragen fünf Mal die Woche sehe."

Sie hörte seine tiefen Atemzüge. Die Sekunden vergingen.

„Wenn es mir zu viel wird, hören wir auf", sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme. Tonks sah erleichtert in seine grauen Augen auf und nickte euphorisch. Endlich!

„OK… fang an", sagte Remus finster und nahm sich ebenfalls einen Schokodrops. Womit sollte sie anfangen? Tonks zögerte einen Moment. Lieber etwas Unpersönlicheres als den Fall, von dem sie gelesen hatte!

„Werwolfwunden sind ziemlich übel, oder?", fragte Tonks und versuchte nicht zu enthusiastisch zu klingen.

„Ja", erwiderte Remus knapp.

„Stimmt es, dass sie nicht von alleine heilen und immer Narben hinterlassen?

„Ja", sagte Remus erneut.

„Nur die Bisse oder auch die Verletzungen, die durch die Krallen zugefügt werden?"

„Auch die Krallen."

„Aber, dass das auch so ist, wenn du als Mensch jemanden verletzt, ist wieder nur Blödsinn, oder?"

Remus zögerte bevor er antwortete und seine Augen huschten über Tonks' Gesicht. Schnell versuchte sie einen ernsten, pragmatischen Ausdruck aufzusetzen.

„Nein", sagte Remus schließlich und wirkte dabei, als ob ihn dieses eine Wort mehr Überwindung als jede andere Aufgabe, die Tonks ihm hatte stellen können, abverlangt hätte, „aber ich beiße und kratze als Mensch nicht", fügte er noch hinzu.

Ein Lächeln zuckte angesichts des pragmatischen Tons in dem er dies festgestellt hatte über Tonks Gesicht. „Wie ist das, wenn ein Werwolf sich selbst verletzt?"

„Auch Narben. Aber die Wunden heilen von alleine." Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung während er sprach.

„Und wenn sich zwei Werwölfe gegenseitig verletzen?"

Er sah sie aus fast schwarzen Augen an und Tonks erstarrte und erwiderte den Blick. Nach einem kurzen Moment zuckte Remus einmal mit den Schultern und wandte sein Gesicht wieder dem Haus auf der anderen Seite des Feldes zu. Tonks verfiel für einen Moment in Schweigen und beobachtete ebenfalls das Anwesen.

„Erinnerst du dich an alles was du als Werwolf tust?", sagte sie schließlich.

Remus sah sie nicht an. Sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt, wenn auch nicht wütend. „Pflicht!", sagte er nach einer Weile leise.

Tonks biss sich auf die Lippe und streckte wortlos eine Hand aus. Sein Blick wanderte verwirrt zwischen ihrem Gesicht und der flachen Handfläche hin und her. Dann zuckte plötzlich Verständnis über seine Züge und ein liebevolles Lächeln trat in seine Mundwinkel. Er zog einen Schokodrops aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn in ihre Hand.

Grinsend begann Tonks zu essen. Die sechs Stunden würden bestimmt wie im Flug vergehen.


	10. Chapter 10

ZEHN

„Willst du wirklich keine Suppe?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Ihre Lippen folgten automatisch seinem Beispiel.

„Wie du meinst", sagte sie schulterzuckend. Als sie vom Tisch aufstand, um ihre leere Schale auf den bereits vorhandenen Berg mit schmutzigem Geschirr zu legen, stand auch Remus von dem kleinen Tisch auf.

„Du hast eine Gesamtausgabe von William Shakespeare?"

Tonks grinste. Sie musste nicht aufblicken um zu erraten, dass er wieder einmal unter ihrem Hochbett stand und mit einer steilen Falte auf der Stirn die Bücher musterte, die dort dicht gestapelt jedes einzelne Fleckchen Wand bedeckten.

„Von Opi."

Remus nickte abwesend und zog eines der Bücher heraus. Tonks beobachtete, wie er völlig geistesversunken durch die Seiten blätterte und nicht mal zu merken schien, wie sein Körper auf das kleine Sofa inmitten der Bücherregale sank. Sie griff sich zwei Schokokugeln aus der offenen Tüte im Schrank und durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum um sich zu ihm aufs Sofa zu setzen.

„Ich hab in meiner Jugend einiges von ihm gelesen, aber nie alles", flüsterte Remus selbstvergessen.

Tonks berührte sachte seine Schulter und er blickte auf und nahm die Schokokugel, die sie ihm hinhielt. Sie zog die Beine an die Brust und drehte sich auf dem Sofa, so dass sie den Kopf an eine der Armstützen legen konnte. Auch Remus ließ nun das Buch in seinen Schoß sinken und sackte entspannt in die Polster der gegenüberliegenden Armlehne.

„Wusstest du, dass die Muggel, die verrücktesten Theorien haben, um zu erklären, wie Shakespeare so unglaublich viele Stücke schreiben konnte. Natürlich schrieb er als Zauberer nicht unbedingt sehr viel schneller als ein Muggel es getan hätte, aber…"

„…er hatte einfach länger Zeit?", unterbrach Tonks ihn zwinkernd.

Remus nickte und sah sie offen lächelnd an. „Was gefällt dir am besten von ihm?"

„Oh" Tonks dachte einen Moment über ihre Antwort nach während ihr Blick ziellos durchs Zimmer streifte. „Ähm… das mit den drei Hexen."

Remus zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na das mit den drei Hexen", sagte Tonks grinsend.

„Ach, Macbeth?"

„Ähm…"

„Über den Usurpator von König Duncan?"

„Nein, das andere mit den drei Hexen", sagte Tonks erneut und verfiel in ein Lachen, als sie Remus' verwirrtes Gesicht sah. Remus grinste und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach das?", sagte er mit ironischem Unterton, „das kenn ich gar nicht."

„Na ja, wie du schon sagtest, du hast im Gegensatz zu mir nicht alles gelesen", sagte Tonks schnippisch und musste nur noch mehr lachen als sie sah, wie Remus' Augenbrauen in seinen Haaren verschwanden. Als ihre Brust nicht mehr vor Lachen bebte und ihr Atem sich etwas beruhig hatte, sagte Tonks lächelnd, „Ich lese eigentlich nur Sachbücher, hauptsächlich über dunkle Magie und nützliche Zauber dagegen. Aber Opi hat die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben. ‚Du hast als Kind doch auch immer so gerne zugehört, wenn ich dir vorgelesen habe'" Sie seufzte sanft. „Mach ich auch immer noch, aber selbst lesen ist irgendwie nicht das gleiche."

Während der letzten Worte war ihre Stimme immer leiser geworden. Erleichtert sah sie, dass Remus keinesfalls entrüstet über die Tatsache schien, dass sie die Bücher, über die sie sich in den vergangen Wochen und Monate unterhalten hatten, gar nicht selbst gelesen hatte. Er nickte nur, als wäre damit alles zu dem Thema gesagt und für einen Moment verlor sich Tonks in der Betrachtung seiner sanften Züge und seines leicht gewellten, ihm unordentlich in die Augen fallenden Haars. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und sie spürte wie ihre Wangen sich leicht röteten.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich noch nie etwas gegessen, was ich gekocht hab?", sagte sie schnell um das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich weiß, ich bin keine so gute Köchin wie Molly, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Nachricht davon schon so weit gereist ist, dass die Leute nicht mal mehr probieren, bevor sie dankend ablehnen."

Remus lachte schnaubend auf und die Muskeln in Tonks' Nacken entspannten sich wieder.

„Oder hast du etwa Angst, dass ich aus Versehen, was Dummes mache und dir dann Brokkoliröschen aus den Ohren sprießen?", sagte Tonks in gespielt entrüstetem Ton.

Remus lachte wieder. „Nein, ich bin nur Vegetarier", sagte er schließlich und unterdrückte bei ihrer Reaktion ein Grinsen.

„Wirklich? Wieso?"

Ihr gefiel, wie nachdenklich sein Gesicht für einen Moment wirkte und dass er die Frage nicht einfach mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung beiseiteschob.

„Ich mag den Geschmack einfach nicht, schätze ich", sagte er schließlich schulterzuckend.

„Keine anderen Gründe?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

Tonks war überrascht, als er plötzlich auf den Beinen war.

„So? Das mit den drei Hexen, ja?"

Sie wurde wieder rot und vergrub peinlich berührt das Gesicht in den Händen. Remus stellte das Buch zurück in die, so schien es, einzige Lücke im gesamten Regal und zog stattdessen ein anderes heraus mit dem er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen ließ.

„Macbeth. Erster Akt. Erste Szene", Sagte er mit theatralischer Stimme und begann zu lesen.

„Wann treffen wir drei uns das nächste Mal,  
Bei Regen, Donner, Wetterstrahl?  
Wenn der Wirrwarr ist zerronnen,  
Schlacht verloren und gewonnen"

Tonks folgte gebannt seinen Worten, hatte aber schon bald den Überblick über die Personen verloren. Doch das gleichmäßige Auf und Ab von Remus' Stimme, die dramatischen Pausen mit denen er das regelmäßige Versmaß durchbrach, seine flüchtigen Blicke aus funkelnden Augen, als wollte er prüfen, ob sie bereit für die nächste Zeile war, all das fesselte sie nur umso stärker, je weniger sie den eigentlichen Sinn der Worte, die er sprach, verstand. Sie spürte wie ein wohliges Lächeln ihr Gesicht erfasste und ihr ganzer Körper mehr und mehr in die weichen Kissen des Sofas sackte. Tonks schloss die Augen um sich ganz auf seine Stimme zu konzentrieren, um alles zu vergessen, was nicht hier und jetzt und diese unglaublich beruhigende Stimme war. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge konnte sie weiter sehen, wie Remus' Augen sich im gespielten Entsetzen an manchen Stellen weiteten und an anderen Stellen so abwesend wirkten, als sähen sie den Text auf der Seite vor ihm gar nicht. Ihre Gedanken drifteten immer weiter ab in diese Bilder, in andere Bilder, Bilder von ihm die sie schon öfter in ihrem Kopf gesehen zu haben schien, bis sie schließlich schlief.

Ein Licht. Sie blinzelte, war sofort geblendet. Das Licht schien durch ihre geschlossenen Lieder. Tonks öffnete die Augen. Sie lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, die flauschige lila Decke, die sonst am Fußende ihres Bettes lag, war um ihren Körper drapiert. Remus, den Rücken an das Sofa gelehnt, saß zu ihren Füßen auf dem Boden. Sein Gesicht wurde spärlich von dem Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erhellt. Tonks' Hand wanderte langsam in seine Richtung, während seine Augen konzentriert über die Zeilen flitzten. Sie wollte wissen, ob sie nur träumte. Als ihre Fingerkuppen seine Schulter streiften hob er den Kopf.

„Entschuldige, ich hab die Zeit vergessen." Sein Lächeln war so allumfassend, erreichte seine hellgrauen Augen und jede Falte in seinem jungen Gesicht. Er stand auf. Warum? Ihre Hand wollte nicht, dass er ging und ergriff seine Finger. Er hielt inne. „Du musst nicht gehen…" Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt oder hatte nur die Stimme in ihrem Kopf gesprochen? „…wenn du nicht willst." Er sah auf sie herab. Ihre Fingerspitzen fühlten sich so wohl auf seiner Haut.

„Es ist spät", sagte er leise. Er entglitt ihrer Hand. Sie spürte seine Berührung als er ihr die Haare aus den Augen strich. Geh nicht. Zu spät. Die Hand war fort.

„Bis morgen Tonks." Seine Stimme klang so sanft. Sie konnte nicht antworten, sah nur still zu, wie er das Buch nahm und sich entfernte. Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand er und das Zimmer war dunkel und Tonks allein.


	11. Chapter 11

ELF

Warum bei Merlins Bart war sie nervös. Es war nur ein gewöhnlicher Abend, wie es sie in den letzten Wochen so häufig gegeben hatte. Remus würde vorbeikommen, sie würden essen, reden, nichts weiter.

Tonks rührte weiter in der Suppe und griff wie automatisch nach dem Salz. Oder hatte sie die Suppe gerade schon gesalzen? Genervt griff sie stattdessen nach einen Löffel um zu probieren. Die Suppe, war so heiß, dass sie sich prompt die Zunge verbrannte und in einen Fluchausbruch verfiel, der erst abrupt endete, als ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war.

„Guten Abend", sagte Remus fröhlich als Tonks öffnete und trat unaufgefordert über die Schwelle. Er wandte sich wie selbstverständlich nach rechts und stellte das mitgebrachte Buch zurück in die vor drei Tagen geschaffene Lücke.

„Wie hast du das so schnell gelesen?", fragte Tonks und ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr fast vollkommen.

„Es war spannend!", sagte Remus beiläufig und folgte ihr zum Kessel.

„Es ist Shakespeare", sagte Tonks in einem Ton, der völlig klar machte, dass diese Aussage im direkten Widerspruch zu der seinen stand.

„Man weiß vorher aber nicht, in welcher Reihenfolge sie alle sterben", entgegnete Remus und zwinkerte Tonks grinsend zu, die gerade zwei Schalen mit Suppe gefüllt hatte und diese nun auf den kleinen Tisch stellte. Sie setzten sich an die angestammten Plätze und begannen zu essen.

Tonks' Nervosität legte sich etwas als sie in ein Gespräch verfielen. Sie hatte nie geglaubt mal jemanden zu finden, mit dem sie stundenlang über Gott und die Welt würde plaudern können, ohne dass ihr nach einer Weile langweilig wurde oder das Gespräch ins Stocken geriet. Sie war doch immer lieber tanzen gegangen als zu Hause zu sitzen. Oder auf Konzerte. Oder ins Kino. Je mehr Menschen auf der Party waren, desto besser war es doch gewesen. Doch hier saßen sie nun. Zwei bis drei Abende die Woche, manchmal vier bis fünf Stunden am Stück und waren sich selbst dabei Unterhaltung genug.

Nach dem Essen zogen sie wie immer auf das kleine Sofa um. Jeder an seine Armlehne gelehnt, ihre angewinkelten Beine zwischen ihnen und redeten weiter, als wenn sie sich seit Monaten nicht gesehen hätten.

„Ich hatte übrigens Recht", sagte Tonks plötzlich, „Grindelohs können definitiv als Haustiere gehalten werden."

Remus zog nur skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und ich soll jetzt dein Wort für bare Münze nehmen?"

Tonks sprang grinsend auf und lief zum Bücherregal. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie gefunden, wo nach sie gesucht hatte.

„Fantastische Tierwesen? Keine Chance!", sagte Remus als sie mit dem Buch zurück zum Sofa kam, „ich wüsste es wenn es da drin stehen würde!"

Remus hatte sich aufrecht hingesetzt und sah sie herausfordernd an. Tonks grinste nur süffisant und blätterte in dem auf ihren Knien liegenden Buch zu der passenden Seite.

„Vielleicht hast du nicht in dem Abschnitt mit der Überschrift Grindeloh geguckt?", sagte sie spitz.

Remus beugte sich über das Buch, das noch immer in ihrem Schoß lag. Sein Hinterkopf schwebte Zentimeter vor Tonks Gesicht. Sie konnte seinen herben Duft riechen, seine Wärme spüren und hatte gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass mit jedem Atemzug sich ihr Burstkorb unausweichlicher seiner Schulter entgegen reckte. Auf einmal war es fast unerträglich heiß im Zimmer. Remus musste doch bemerken, wie sehr sie schwitzte. Doch seinem Gesicht stand nur weiter der ernste Ausdruck, den er für besonders knifflige Textpassagen aufsparte. Eine Locke seines braunen Haars war ihm in die Augen gefallen, aber er schien es nicht mal zu bemerken. Unablässig zuckten seine flinken Augen über die Zeilen.

„Von Meermenschen!", sagte er auf einmal laut und warf ihr einen gespielt genervten Blick zu. „Haustiere von Meermenschen sind doch nicht das gleiche wie Haustiere!"

Tonks kicherte. Gackerte fast. Warum lachte sie so heftig über seine Bemerkung. Sie musste sich beruhigen, bevor sie noch wie eine Irre wirkte. Remus lächelte breit, doch war es noch wegen dem was er gelesen hatte oder wegen ihres Lachens. Seine vollen Haare fielen ihm tief in die Augen. Tonks hob wie automatisch eine Hand und strich sich ihre eigenen Haare aus der Stirn. Remus lächelte noch breiter und hob nun auch seine Hand um sich die Haare aus den Augen zu wischen.

„Spiegelneuronen", sagte Tonks tonlos.

„Was?", fragte Remus lachend.

Tonks wusste auch nicht, was das Wort bedeuten sollte. Aber ihr Opi, sagte es in solche Fällen immer.

„Du hast eine Strähne vergessen", flüsterte Tonks mit fast unbeweglichen Lippen und streckte eine Hand aus. Sein Haar war noch weicher, als sie es erwartet hatte. Ihre Hand streifte sein Gesicht und verharrte an ihm, wollte es nicht wieder loslassen. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinem Haar, über seine Wange hinab, blieb lange an seinen Lippen hängen und schwang dann zu seinen Augen hinauf. Sie waren freundlich, wie immer. Und dieses wie immer, war das Problem. Plötzlich sank die Hand zurück in Tonks' Schoß.

„Danke", sagte Remus grinsend. Sein Tonfall war unbeschwert, wie er in jedem anderen Moment gewesen wäre. Genau wie aus seinen Augen die gleiche unbeteiligte Freundlichkeit gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht gepaart mit ein wenig ironischer Verwunderung, darüber, dass sie ihm die Haare aus den Augen gestrichen hatte. Tonks' Hände waren mit einem Mal klamm und eine zitternde Kälte breitet sich von ihrem Brustkorb schnell in ihren ganzen Körper aus.

„Ich geh besser", sagte Remus nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er stand auf. Normalerweise brachte Tonks ihn zur Tür, doch sie wusste, dass ihre Beine sie heute nicht tragen würden. Allein dass sie noch aufrecht saß, grenzte an ein Wunder. Remus stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr und fuhr mit einem Finger an den Büchern entlang. Er brauchte ewige Sekunden um sich für ein neues Buch zu entscheiden. Dann wandte er sich um und suchte Tonks hinter sich. Er wirkte leicht irritiert, weil sie noch auf dem Sofa saß.

„Gute Nacht, Tonks", sagte er mit einem über ihr Gesicht huschendem Blick.

Tonks nickte stumm und schluckte gegen den Knoten in ihrer Kehle an. „Nacht", sagte sie tonlos.

„Vielleicht schaff ich es ja diesmal in zwei Tagen."

Remus zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu, doch Tonks' Lächeln konnte unmöglich natürlich wirken. Es fühlte sich wie ein einziger Krampf in ihrem Gesicht an. Remus wandte sich zum Gehen. Neuerdings musste er erst vor die Tür treten um apparieren zu können. Doch das wusste er ja schon.

Noch ein verwunderter Blick in ihre Richtung, dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Tonks saß noch lange auf dem Sofa, bevor sie es fertigbrachte aufzustehen.


	12. Chapter 12

ZWÖLF

„Er weiß es. Es ist unmöglich, dass er es nicht bemerkt hat!" Tonks stöhnte frustriert auf und drehte sich wütend auf die andere Seite, drückte das Gesicht so tief in ihr Kissen, dass ihre Nasenspitze schmerzte und stieß einen verbitterten Schrei aus. Du musst schlafen. Du musst endlich schlafen. In vier Stunden klingelt der Wecker.

Wenn er es weiß, warum hat er nie etwas gesagt? Getan? Irgendwas? Weil ich auch nichts getan hab, sagte sich Tonks. Genau. Ihr Atem beruhigte sich als sie in schweren Atemzügen tief die Luft einsog.

„Es war mehr als eindeutig, was du getan hast", sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. War es das? Hätte sie noch mehr tun können? Vielleicht wusste er es ja doch nicht.

„Aber Sirius weiß es", sagte die Stimme, „seit einer Ewigkeit. Schon bevor du es wusstest?" Sie saß wieder aufrecht und starrte ins Dunkel des Raumes. Starrte mit leerem Blick hinab auf ihr Zimmer, den weichen Teppich vor dem noch glühenden Feuer, dem kleinen Tisch mit nur drei Stühlen und einer einzelnen Blume in einem Wasserglas, die kleinen Küchenschränken und die Tür zum Badezimmer. Es ist unmöglich, dass er es nicht weiß, wenn Sirius es weiß. Aber wenn er es weiß, warum sagt er nichts?

„Du weißt warum."

Nein. Sei still.

„Du willst es nur nicht wahrhaben."

Weil es nicht stimmt!

„Es ist die einzige Erklärung."

Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Ein Zittern ergriff ihre Brust, erfasste ihren ganzen Körper bis in die bebenden Finger, die gekrümmt vor ihrem Gesicht schwebten.

Seit Tagen versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass es Einbildung war. Es gab nichts mehr in ihrem Leben, außer dem Orden und der Arbeit. Keine Freunde, außer sie waren im Orden oder Kollegen. Keine Freizeit, außer die Gespräche mit ihm und Sirius nach den Treffen. Und natürlich die Abende zu zweit. Es war normal, dass sie ihn vermisste, sobald er ging, wenn er doch sonst immer da war. Natürlich wurde sie durch alles an ihn erinnert, wenn sie so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, dass es nichts anderes gab, an das der Alltag sie erinnern konnte. Aber…

Schlaf. Du brauchst Schlaf.

Heiße, stille Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sickerten in das Kissen. Wenn er es wusste, warum hatte er nie etwas gesagt.

„Weil er nicht auch so fühlt!"

Das Schluchzen, das aus ihrem Mund drang, durchschnitt die Stille wie ein Peitschenhieb. Es klang so fremd, als würde es nicht von ihr kommen.

Morgen hatten sie wieder Dienst zusammen. Was dann?

„Ich hab ein Problem", dachte Tonks.


	13. Chapter 13

DREIZEHN

Sie standen viel zu dicht unter dem Tarnumhang. Und gleichzeitig nicht dicht genug.

„Du bist so still heute?"

„Mmh", machte Tonks und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Was ist los?", fragte Remus besorgt und seine Stimme klang so sanft und verständnisvoll als könnte sie ihm alles erzählen.

Tonks zögerte. Alles? Die Stimmen kämpften in ihrem Kopf. Die grausame gewann und sie schwieg. Remus verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und ein warmer Schauer lief über Tonks' Rücken als er dabei unbewusst ihre Seite berührte. Er schien es nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Sie musste etwas tun! Sie würde sonst verrückt werden!

Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Remus sah sie mit fragend erhobenen Brauen an.

„Willst du Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen?" fragte Tonks schwach. Was für eine bescheuerte Frage. Warum war ihr nichts Besseres eingefallen? Irgendwas.

Remus grinste belustigt. „Wir stehen unter einem Tarnumhang und dürften uns eigentlich nicht mal unterhalten?", sagte er leise, „aber ich weiß schon, was du sagen wirst."

Tonks sah ihn erschrocken an. Remus lächelte mit funkelnden Augen.

„Dass ich dann einfach immer Wahrheit nehmen muss, nicht wahr? Sehr clever, Mademoiselle!"

Tonks starrte ihn weiter an. Je länger sie schwieg, desto steiler wurde die Falte auf Remus Stirn.

„Ja", sagte sie schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme, „ja genau das. Hast mich durchschaut, Wölfchen!"

Ein finsterer Ausdruck verdunkelte auf einmal Remus' Gesicht und Tonks erstarrte erneut. Sie hatte sich mit dem Wölfchen nur für seine Mademoiselle rächen wollen. Sie wollte doch keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Remus kam so dicht an sie heran, dass sie den Luftstrom seines Atems in ihrem Gesicht fühlen konnte. Er sah zu ihr hinab und ein nicht zu deutendes Zucken umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Wenn du dieses Wort noch einmal benutzt", er betonte jede einzelne Silbe sehr deutlich, doch von so Nahem bemerkte Tonks, dass seine Entrüstung nur gespielt war. Trotzdem zog sich der Knoten in ihrer Kehle nur noch stärker zu. Remus war ihr so nahe. Sie spürte, dass seine Lippen zum Sprechen ansetzten, bevor sie es sah. „… werde ich anfangen dich Morphi zu nennen!"

Tonks schrie vor Lachen nahezu auf. Konnte es einfach nicht zurückhalten. Es brach aus ihr heraus und alles was sie tun konnte, war sich die Faust in den Mund zu stecken um die Geräusche ein wenig zu dämpfen. Remus blickte sich nervös um und zischte sie verzweifelt an, konnte aber gleichzeitig nur knapp einen eigenen Lachanfall zurückhalten. Tonks ganzer Körper bebte unter der Anstrengung des inzwischen stillen Lachkrampfes.

Als ihre Knie nachzugeben drohten, griff sie instinktiv nach allem was ihr Halt geben konnte. Ihre Hand landete in Remus' Hemd. Ihre Brust bebte immer noch schwach unter ihren verklungenen Lachsalven. Ihr fiel plötzlich auf, dass ihre Hand flach an seiner Brust lag, dass ihre Stirn sanft an seinem Schlüsselbein ruhte und sein Oberkörper sich mit jedem Atemzug ihr wenige Millimeter entgegenstreckte und sich ihr dann wieder entzog. Plötzlich spürte sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Scheitel als hätte er leicht den Kopf gesenkt. Sie konnte jeden seiner Herzschläge unter dem dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes spüren. Ihre Hand schien ihr nicht mehr zu gehorchen. Langsam schob sie sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter vor, reckte sich sehnsüchtig der Wärme zwischen seinem Umhang und seinem Körper entgegen.

Jäh stoppten ihre Finger, blieben an dem Saum der Innentasche seines Umhangs hängen. Ihr Mund war auf einmal trocken und ihr Herz schlug fast schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust.

„Alles ok bei dir?" Sein Flüstern klang steif. Sie wusste es nicht zu deuten. Konnte nicht antworten, weil der Kloß in ihrer Kehle wieder da war. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Was tat sie hier? Sie blinzelte schnell und sah etwas Glitzerndes direkt vor sich. Die Rettung der Situation in der Gestalt von blauem Papier.

Ihre Hand schnellte vor und zog sich fast im selben Moment schon wieder aus seiner Tasche zurück. Sie trat den halben unter dem Tarnumhang möglichen Schritt zurück und setzte ein möglichst überzeugendes Grinsen auf ohne Remus anzusehen. Mit klammen Händen wickelte sie den Schokodrops aus und steckte ihn in den Mund.

„Ich wusste es!", sagte sie möglichst unbeschwert. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf das Haus in der Ferne und kaute. Die Schokolade schmeckte unangemessen süß und klebte unangenehm an ihrem Gaumen.

Remus sagte nichts. Warum sagte er nichts? Sie konnte seine Anwesenheit neben sich spüren. Mit jedem Atemzug roch sie seinen Duft, den sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch von so Nahem erfahren hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Blick noch immer kritisch auf ihr ruhte und ein unangenehmes Prickeln breitete sich in ihrem Nacken aus. Und immer noch sagte er nichts.

Endlich, ob nach Sekunden oder Stunden konnte sie nicht sagen, spürte sie, wie sein Kopf sich wieder in Richtung des Hauses drehte. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Noch zweieinhalb Stunden. Das schaffst du, Tonks. Nur zweieinhalb Stunden.

Die Zeit verging. Wenn auch langsam. Sie standen schweigend nebeneinander.

„Willst du Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen?" Seine Stimme klang so zaghaft, als würde sie in der Dunkelheit tastend den einzigen sicheren Weg über einen zugefrorenen Teich suchen, als könnte jeden Moment die Eisschicht unter ihnen nachgeben und sie beide in die feuchte Kälte hinabstürzten lassen.

„Ähm…" Sie sah weiter zu dem Haus in der Ferne. Sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die das Eis zum Einstürzen brachte. „Wann hast du Geburtstag?"

„10. März", sagte er flüsternd und wieder wurde es still.

„Kannst du Verletzungen mit deiner Metamorphmagie verschwinden lassen?"

Tonks blickte verwirrt auf. Niemand hatte sie das je zuvor gefragt. Nicht mal sie selbst.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie völlig verdutzt. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich an und die Wärme, die sein Blick üblicherweise in ihrem Körper auslöste, war wieder da.

„Ich hab es irgendwie nie probiert… Also Narben und schorfige Knie schon, aber richtige Wunden..."

Die Frage, erinnerte sie an etwas. Etwas dass sie sich schon länger wirklich fragte. Sie sah in seine freundlichen Augen und fasste sich das Herz, was neuerdings in seiner Anwesenheit immer so unstetig und erbarmungslos fest in ihrer Brust schlug.

„Remus… hast du…" sie brach ab doch seine grauen Augen strahlten so viel Wärme aus. Er würde es nicht falsch verstehen. „…hast du… schon mal jemanden gebissen… oder verletzt?"

Er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus, doch das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war etwas anderem gewichen. War es Verlegenheit? Oder nur Verwunderung über die Frage? Nach einer Weile zuckte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er antwortete fast unbeschwert.

„Sirius! Im fünften Schuljahr hatte er sein Verwandlungsbuch verloren und sich ungefragt meins ausgeliehen. Ich stand wegen den ZAGs so unter Stress, dass ich es ihm noch in der Stunde aus der Hand gerissen und ihm damit eins über den Kopf gezogen habe. McGonagall war ziemlich sauer."

Tonks starrte ihn für einen Moment sprachlos an. Als sie still blieb fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu, „Man sieht heute noch die Narbe über seinem rechten Auge."

Immer noch entgeistert sagte sie, „Ich meinte nicht als Mensch, ich meinte als…"

„Hast du aber nicht gesagt", unterbrach er sie freundlich aber bestimmt.

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen. Remus schien keine weitere Frage stellen zu wollen und da Tonks inzwischen fürchtete, dass die Fortführung des Spiels die Situation nur zum Eskalieren bringen würde, blieb auch sie stumm.

Die Langeweile kam und da sie diesmal auf so unangenehmes Schweigen traf, machte sie Tonks nur noch hibbeliger als sonst. In einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch biss sie sich auf die Lippe und sah grinsend zu Remus auf.

„Ich wette, er war dir dankbar."

Remus guckte irritiert.

„Sirius!", sagte Tonks zur Erklärung, „Nach dem ersten Schock, meine ich. Mädels stehen doch auf Typen mit Narben."

Remus sah sie nur mit kritischen Gesichtsausdruck an und so sprach sie weiter in der Hoffnung, wenigstens zu einem oberflächlichen aber dafür unverfänglichen Gesprächsthema zurück zu finden.

„Ich meine, er ist jetzt immer noch attraktiv, sogar nach Azkaban. Dann muss er mit 16 eine wahre Augenweide gewesen sein."

Remus schnaubte überraschend laut auf und sie bemerkte verdutzt seinen mit einem Mal verärgerten Ausdruck.

„Das ist so typisch! Du hast dich verliebt! Klar, er hat immer schon die Frauen abbekommen!"

Seine aufgebrachten Worte trafen Tonks als hätte er ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen. Sie stand mit offenem Mund da und betrachtete völlig perplex die Verbitterung die auf einmal aus seinem Augen sprach. Als sie nicht antwortete fügte er noch ein zorniges „Nicht wahr?!" hinzu und blickte danach wieder demonstrativ zu dem Haus hinüber.

Tonks stand fassungslos da. Konnte für einen Moment nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Und dann kochte die Wut in ihr hoch. Die Wut der vergangenen Nächte, die sie wegen ihm schlaflos verbracht hatte. Die Wut darüber, dass sie wegen ihm verzweifelt wie ein Teenager in ihr Kissen geschluchzt hatte, stieg in ihr hoch und wollte aus ihr herausbrechen, wollte, dass sie ihn anschrie bis er sich fühlte wie sie sich in den vergangen Tagen wegen ihm gefühlt hatte.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Atem, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, denn sie standen immer noch hier auf diesem Feld, im Auftrag des Ordens unter einem engen Tarnumhang mit nichts als einem einfachen Muffliato-Zauber als Schutz. Doch in diesem Moment schnaubte Remus noch einmal wütend auf und es brach aus ihr heraus.

„DU WÜRDEST GANZ GENAU WISSEN, IN WEN ICH MICH VERLIEBT HABE, WENN DU NICHT ZU SEHR DAMIT BESCHÄFTIGT WÄRST, DICH SELBST ZU BEMITLEIDEN!"

Ein Vogel in ihrer Nähe flatterte erschrocken auf. Doch Tonks war es egal. Egal wie seine verständnislos aufgerissenen Augen und sein leicht geöffneter Mund. Egal wie die Tatsache dass sie noch zwei Stunden Dienst für den Orden vor sich hatte. Alles was noch Bedeutung hatte, war ihre Wut und der Nachhall seiner Worte in ihrem Kopf. Sie drehte sich energisch auf dem Absatz, stieß dabei Remus in den Schnee und verschwand. Sie flog durch die Dunkelheit des Nichts. Weg von dem Feld. Weg von Remus und seinem dummen, perplexen Gesichtsausdruck.


	14. Chapter 14

VIERZEHN

Tonks saß in einem ratternden, schwankenden Zug und versuchte angestrengt unbekümmert fröhlich zu wirken. Seit ihrem abrupten Verschwinden hatte sie und Remus sich immer verpasst. Nach drei Tagen Funkstille zwischen ihnen war erneut ihre Wut hochgekocht und sie hatte vorgehabt einfach in sein Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz zu stürmen und ihn noch einmal zur Rede zu stellen. Doch dann war Dumbledores Nachricht gekommen. Mitten in der Nacht war sie ins Ministerium appariert und hatte zusammen mit Kingsley den schwer verletzten Arthur gefunden.

Tonks hatte in ihrem Leben schon einige schlimme Fluchverletzungen gesehen oder sogar selbst erlitten, aber in dem Moment als sie Arthur in einer riesigen Blutlache in dem dunklen Korridor liegen sah, war sie wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben und hatte mit bewegungslosen Augen auf die tiefen Wunden, die die Zähne der Schlange in seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten gestarrt. Sie war wieder sechs Jahre alt, doch diesmal kamen die Schreie von Kingsley und waren an sie in ihrer Erstarrung gerichtet gewesen. Die ungewöhnliche Härte in seiner sonst so bedächtigen, tiefen Stimme hatte Tonks in die Realität zurückgeholt.

Tonks und Kingsley hatten Arthur ins St. Mungos gebracht. Sie hatte still daneben gestanden, als Kingsley den Heilern mit fester Stimme erklärte, von welchen Zähnen die tiefen Schnitte in Arthurs Körper stammten, hatte schweigend genickt als er ihr auftrug im Krankenhaus zu bleiben und auf Nachricht zu warten, während er sich um die „Angelegenheiten im Ministerium" kümmern würde und hatte später eine kreidebleiche Molly in den Armen gehalten und ihr gebetsmühlenartig versichert, dass Arthur wieder gesund werden würde.

Stunden später, als endlich ein erschöpfter Heiler in den Warteraum trat und ihnen die Nachricht überbrachte, dass Arthur auf dem Weg der Besserung sei und nun vor allem Schlaf bräuchte, hatte Tonks die heillos vor Glück schluchzende Molly in die Obhut von Bill übergeben und war nach Hause appariert. Sie verfehlte die angezielte Stelle vor Erschöpfung um fast 2 Meter und landete in einer vertrockneten Topfpflanze, die ihre Mutter ihr vor ein paar Wochen geschenkt hatte, doch es war egal. Alles war egal. Arthur würde wieder gesund werden und in ein paar Stunden, bei dem Besuch in St. Mungos, würde sie Remus wiedersehen und sie würden sich in die Arme nehmen und zusammen glücklich sein, dass alles so glimpflich abgelaufen war. Sie fiel, zu erschöpft die kurze Leiter in ihr Bett zu erklimmen, auf das Sofa und schlief noch im selben Augenblick ein.

Doch als sie mittags im Grimmauldplatz eintraf, hatte zu ihrem Erstaunen Mad-Eye im Flur auf sie gewartet und ihr grimmig alle Einzelheiten und Notfallpläne für jeden möglichen Zwischenfall auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus erklärt. Und schon waren die Kinder, ausgelassen fröhlich über die Nachricht von Arthurs baldiger Genesung, aus der Küche in den Flur gewuselt und es war keine Zeit für Fragen gewesen. Tonks hatte in die heitere Stimmung eingestimmt und hatte jeglichen Gedanken an Remus oder die Beweggründe seines spontanen Schichtwechsels beiseitegeschoben.

Die Türen des Zuges schlossen sich erneut und der Wagon nahm schnell an Fahrt auf, während er der nächsten Station entgegen raste. Tonks musste schmunzeln, als sie Mollys skeptischen Blick sah, der mit leichtem Missfallen über die anderen Passagiere und die sonderbaren piepsenden Geräte, die vor allem deren Kinder mit verkrampften Fingern umklammert hielten, glitt. Tonks kannte die U-Bahn von den Ausflügen mit ihrem Großvater, die sie als Kind gemacht hatte. Er hatte sie oft am Samstag spontan in den Zoo entführt, wie er es nannte, oder hatte ihr in einem Park ein Eis gekauft und ihr auf einer Wiese sitzend aus verschiedenen Büchern vorgelesen. Das Bild von Remus, der mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme und seinem warmen Blick auf ihrem Sofa saß und schelmisch grinsend vorlas, flackerte durch ihre Erinnerung. Sie schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf.

„Du hast nicht zufällig Seherblut in deiner Familie, oder?", fragte Tonks an Harry der direkt neben ihr saß.

„Nein", sagte Harry nur und wirkte dabei nicht besonders gesprächsinteressiert. Die Nachricht, dass Harry in einer Vision den Angriff auf Arthur beobachtet hatte und sie ihn nur deswegen rechtzeitig gefunden hatten, war für sie alle ein zusätzlicher Schock gewesen.

„Nein", sagte Tonks nachdenklich, „Nein, ich glaube es ist auch nicht wirklich prophetisch, was du siehst, oder? Ich meine, du siehst ja nicht die Zukunft, eher die Gegenwart … ist schon merkwürdig, oder?" Sie fragte sich, wo Remus in diesem Moment wohl gerade war und was er tat, „Aber nützlich…"

Harry antwortet nicht und eilte an der nächsten Haltestelle als einer der Ersten aus dem Wagen, um sich auf den Weg durch den Albtraum eines jeden Begleitschutzes, eine Einkaufsmeile inmitten Londons kurz vor Weihnachten, zu machen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie in dem Gewusel St. Mungos erreicht und Arthurs Station, auf die er heute Morgen verlegt worden war, gefunden hatten.

„Wir warten draußen, Molly", sagte Tonks einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, „Arthur will bestimmt nicht zu viele Besucher auf einmal sehen… es sollte am Anfang nur die Familie sein."

Tonks war froh, dass Mad-Eye mit einem mürrischen Brummen ihren Vorschlag guthieß und Molly resolut auch Harry mit zu Arthurs Bett zog.

„Mad-Eye?", fragte Tonks leise und dieser brummte, sein magisches Auge wild in alle Richtungen drehend. „Warum ist… ich meine… wie kommt es, dass du mit Remus die Schicht getauscht hast?" Sie hoffte, dass er sie im Dunkel des Korridors nicht zu genau mustern würde. Zum Glück schien Mad-Eye nur mildes Interesse an der Frage und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck bei der Antwort zu haben und ließ seinen Blick lieber wild durch den Korridor und die angrenzenden Zimmer wandern.

„Kein spezieller Grund. Er sagte nur, er müsste tauschen, weil ihm was dazwischen gekommen sei."

„Oh... ok." Beim Klang ihrer unsicheren Stimme surrte Mad-Eyes magisches Auge für einen Moment doch in ihre Richtung. In dem Moment kamen die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine zurück und Mad-Eye stapfte energisch zu Arthurs Bett.

Tonks kehrte für den Rest des Ausfluges zu ihrer auffällig, unbekümmerten Fröhlichkeit zurück. Als sie eine Stunde später die Tür von Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 hinter sich und den Kindern schloss, stand sie einen Moment unschlüssig im Flur, während die anderen in Richtung der Küche davon wuselten. Mit einem Mal lief Sirius mit schnellen Schritten an ihr vorbei und die Treppe hinauf. Sie zögerte kurz und folgte ihm dann mit flinken Schritten. Auf dem Absatz im zweiten Stock holte sie ihn ein.

„Sirius?"

Er verharrte, die Hand schon nach dem Türknopf ausgestreckt und sah sie an.

„Oh, hey Tonks", sagte er lächelnd, „Was gibt's?"

„Weißt du, wo Remus ist?"

Er ließ die Hand sinken und musterte sie für einen Moment unsicher. Dann, als hätte er plötzlich einen Entschluss gefasst, legte er eine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und führte sie weiter die Treppe hinauf. Überrascht stelle Tonks fest, dass er sie nicht zu Remus' Zimmer lotste, sondern in einen Raum weiter links auf dem Treppenabsatz der mit einer großen Menge Postern mit halbnackter Damen auf Motorädern verziert war. Er schloss die Tür und sah Tonks für einen Moment verhalten an.

„Ok… ich weiß ich sollte das nicht tun", sagte er zögernd, „aber… was genau ist bei eurer letzten gemeinsamen Schicht passiert?"

Tonks sah erschrocken zu ihm auf. „Wieso? Was hat er erzählt?", antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Nichts!", meinte Sirius sofort mit ruhiger Stimme, „aber wir kennen uns schon ein bisschen länger… und diese Kombination aus himmelhochjauchzend und zu Tode betrübt, die er seitdem an den Tag legt, ist normalerweise ein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen."

Tonks wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte und blickte betreten zu Boden. „Ist er hier?" fragte sie schließlich zaghaft.

„Nein! Gestern meinte er, er würde für ein paar Tage verschwinden."

Sie riss verwirrt die Augen auf.

„Das ist nicht so ungewöhnlich für ihn", sagte Sirius schnell, „passiert in der Regel zwar erst ein, zwei Tage vor Vollmond, aber auch schon mal früher. Also kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen." Sirius musterte sie eindringlich.

Tonks nickte nur und schwieg. Sirius seufzte schwer.

„Hör zu… ich weiß nicht genau, was ich dir raten soll, Tonks", meinte Sirus plötzlich, „Remus ist ein guter Kerl aber nicht einfach und meistens selbst sein schlimmster Feind… er wird um Weihnachten hier sein, wenn du reden willst. Er hat zugesagt Molly und die anderen ins St. Mungos zu begleiten und Mad-Eye wird nicht zulassen mit einer Begleitperson zu wenig unterwegs zu sein, nur damit er dir aus dem Weg gehen kann."

Etwas Kaltes breitete sich in Tonks' Brust aus. Sie hatten sich also doch nicht verpasst. Nein, er war ihr bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen. Also hatte sie seine Unterstellung, sie wäre in Sirius verliebt doch falsch gedeutet und er konnte sich nur nicht überwinden ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

„Hey", Sirius' Hände lagen mit einem Mal an ihren Schultern und er sprach in mitfühlenderem Tonfall als er es je getan hatte, „Komm doch an Weihnachten vorbei und ihr redet und dann…"

Tonks schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke ich fahr lieber zu meinen Eltern. Ich will mich ihm echt nicht aufdrängen", sagte sie und blinzelte die Tränen fort.

„Tonks…"

Sie wich zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände in Sirius' Richtung während sie wieder den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ok" sagte dieser schließlich resignierend, „aber lass mich dir vorher wenigstens deine Weihnachtsgeschenke geben." Er kramte kurz in einer Schublade und zog ein schlecht eingewickeltes Päckchen hervor.

„Danke" sagte sie matt. „Nett von dir."

„Nein, nur höflich", meinte er pragmatisch und verließ überraschend den Raum. Tonks folgte ihm halbherzig und sah wie er in Remus' Zimmer am andere Ende des Ganges verschwand und kurz danach mit einem zweiten Packet auftauchte.

„Er hat es seit Wochen. Er wird wütend werden, wenn er erfährt, dass ich es dir gegeben habe, denn er überlegt seit zwei Tagen es ins Feuer zu schmeißen. Aber was soll's. Wofür hat man Freunde…"

Tonks sah in Sirius lächelndes Gesicht und die leicht erhobenen Schultern die ihm ein nahezu unschuldiges Aussehen verliehen. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er sich gerade auf die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Tonks oder ihm und Remus bezogen hatte.

„Danke" sagte sie noch einmal schwach und nahm das dünne Paket entgegen, „Frohe Weihnachten."

„Ja dir auch."


	15. Chapter 15

FÜNFZEHN

Tonks war aufrichtig verwirrt. Schlimmer noch, sie war aufrichtig verwirrt über das Verhalten eines Mannes. Der Art von Menschen, die, wie ihre Mutter sie stets gewarnt und sie im Laufe ihres bisherigen Lebens zunehmend selbst erfahren hatte, doch meistens sehr einseitig in ihren Beweggründen und daher bei der Annahme weniger Grundprämissen leicht durchschaubar waren.

Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag Remus ausgewickeltes Geschenk.

„Dora, möchtest du nicht runter kommen? Opa ist auch gerade vorbeigekommen und…", ihr Vater war ins Zimmer gekommen und stockte als er ihr ernstes Gesicht sah. „Ist etwas passiert, Liebling?", fragte er besorgt.

Tonks schüttelte ihren Kopf und zwang ihr Gesicht in ein Lächeln. Ihr Vater setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und nahm das dünne Buch in die Hand, das auf dem aufgerissenen Geschenkpapier lag.

„Revolting Rhymes von Roald Dahl…" sagte er langsam, „mir scheint, da hat einer deiner Freunde deine Lesevorlieben noch nicht durchschaut", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Als sie nicht antwortet legte er eine Hand an ihren Rücken und fragte in sanftem Tonfall, „Hattest du dir von diesem speziellen Freund etwas persönlicheres erhofft?"

Tonks stöhnte bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr Vater wie immer genau zu wissen schien, was in ihr vorging, und ließ sich in seinen Arm fallen.

„Das Problem ist eher, dass es zu persönlich ist, Dad.", sagte sie deprimiert und reichte ihm das Stück Pergament, das ihre Finger immer noch umklammert hielten.

„Das eigentliche Geschenk ist das Versprechen es dir vorzulesen…", las er langsam die Nachricht, „…und, dass ich immer einen von denen hier dabei haben werde." Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie zeigte ihm wortlos den Schokodrops, der inzwischen in ihrer Hand geschmolzen war.

Tonks' Vater lachte schwach und ließ den Brief auf den Tisch sinken. „Und du bist nicht angetan, von den Versprechen, die dieser Herr R. J. L. dir macht?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Doch schon, aber…", sie rang nach Worten, „er sendet mir komische gemischte Botschaften."

Ted Tonks nickte langsam und streichelte seiner Tochter sanft über den Rücken als sie fortfuhr. „Ich dachte er mag mich, aber seit einer Woche geht er mir nur noch aus dem Weg und sein Freund meinte, dass er das Geschenk fast ins Feuer geworfen hätte."

„Klingt ziemlich eindeutig, wenn du mich fragst", sagte Ted Tonks langsam, „er ist bestimmt nur schüchtern."

Schüchtern? Remus, der so viel mehr Erfahrung als sie im Flirten haben musste und es offensichtlich genoss sie gezielt mit ironischen Bemerkungen in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Er ist vieles Daddy, aber nicht schüchtern. Außerdem hab ich ihm ein paar sehr gute Gelegenheiten gegeben, seine mögliche Schüchternheit zu überwinden."

Tonks' Vater nickte erneut. Nach einer Weile sagte er langsam, „weißt du, als ich deine Mutter kennengelernt hab, war ich überzeugt davon, dass ich nicht gut genug für sie bin."

Tonks sah ihren Vater mit weit erhoben Brauen an und rollte die Augen nach oben.

„Nein, hör mir zu", sagte dieser nachdrücklich. „Du bist eine Aurorin, die einzige, die seit langem überhaupt zum Training zugelassen wurde. Du bist wunderschön und hast die einzigartige Fähigkeit jeden Tag auf eine andere Art wunderschön auszusehen, bist immer fröhlich, liebenswert, witzig…" Er brach für einen Moment ab und strich ein paar Haare aus ihren Augen, „ich kenne diesen Jungen nicht, aber vielleicht kann er sein Glück, dass du ihn auch magst, nur noch nicht fassen, weil er denkt, dass er dir nicht genug zu bieten hat."

Tonks dachte für einen Moment darüber nach. Remus, der sie vor zwei dummen Dementoren hatte retten müssen, gefühlt jedes Buch in ihrem Regal innerhalb von zwei Tagen gelesen hatte, der trotz der Tatsache, dass das Leben es immer wieder in übelster Weise ungerecht mit ihm meinte, stets gut gelaunt und lächelnd in den nächsten Tag startete, sollte ernsthaft glauben, dass er nicht gut genug für sie war. Doch dann fielen ihr Sirius' Worte wieder ein. Sie dachte an das Tabuthema, dass sie in fast all ihren langen, vertrauten Gesprächen auf dem Sofa mal mehr und mal weniger geschickt umschifft hatten, an die Tatsache, dass er kaum Geld hatte, weil die dummen Vorurteile der dummen Gesellschaft es ihm unmöglich machten eine Stelle, die seinen Fähigkeiten gerecht wurde, zu bekommen, an seine Art, die Menschen in seiner Umgebung beschützen zu wollen. Natürlich war das die Erklärung für sein Verhalten.

Tonks setzte sich auf und begann gedankenversunken die geschmolzene Schokolade aus ihrer Hand zu lecken.

„Ich weiß nur eins, Liebling", sagte ihr Vater sanft und sie drehte sich zu ihm um, „jeder Mann, der nicht erkennt wie toll du bist, hat es nicht verdient, dass du wegen ihm Trübsal blasend in deinem Zimmer hockst." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, „…das ist doch gar nicht deine Art, Schatz." Ted Tonks lächelte sie noch einen Moment an und stand dann auf.

„Dad?" Er blieb in der Tür stehen und drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um. „Bitte sag Mum nichts, ok?"

„Versprochen, Schatz.", sagte er leise und verließ den Raum.


	16. Chapter 16

SECHZEHN

Es war Silvester und Tonks hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde Remus nicht dazu zwingen können, seine „noblen" Beweggründe von sich aus über Bord zu werfen und seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber einzugestehen. Sie würde aber auch nicht zulassen, dass er ihr weiter aus dem Weg ging und damit auch ihrer beider Arbeit für den Orden durcheinanderbrachte.

Sie hatte eine Eule zu Sirius geschickt, der ihr versichert hatte, dass Remus zusammen mit ihm, sowie Harry, Hermine und den Weasleys das neue Jahr im Hauptquartier begrüßen würde und so zog sie am frühen Abend des 31. ihre engste Jeans und ein möglichst aufreizendes T-Shirt an, färbte ihre Haare in ein leuchtendes Pink und verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern. Remus guckte etwas verlegen in die andere Richtung als sie in die vollbesetzte Küche kam und in lauter, beschwingter Stimme allen Anwesenden einem schönen letzten Abend des Jahres wünschte.

„Hier!" Sie knallte eine riesige Tüte blau eingewickelter Schokodrops direkt vor ihm auf den Tisch und genoss Remus' verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du warst vor Weihnachten plötzlich weg, also hatte ich keine Zeit mehr, sie dir zu geben."

Tonks konnte sehen dass Sirius drei Plätze weiter angefangen hatte über beide Ohren zu grinsen und anerkennend in ihre Richtung zu nicken.

„Ich hab vergessen sie einzuwickeln, aber bei Geschenken zählt ja auch mehr der Gedanke dahinter als das tatsächliche Geschenk, oder?"

Remus blickte unsicher nach links und rechts um zu prüfen ob es am Tisch schon Schaulustige des Geschehens gab, doch bis auf Sirius waren alle munter schwatzend in ihr Essen vertieft.

„Danke, Tonks", sagte er schließlich leise.

„Keine Ursache!", entgegnete sie fröhlich und ging zur anderen Seite des Raumes um Mad-Eye, der gerade eine mit Speck umwickelte Pflaume scharf musterte, Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Der Abend verging wie im Fluge während Tonks laut über die Witze von Fred und George lachte und sich köstlich über die Knaller, die sie ihr immer wenn Molly außer Sichtweite war anboten, amüsierte. Jeder schleuderte eine große Menge von verschiedenfarbigen, essbaren Konfetti in den Raum, welche auf der Zunge prickelten und in ihren Haaren hängen blieben um dort blinkend die Farbe zu wechseln. Ab und zu bemerkte sie, wie Remus sie zu beobachteten schien und grinste bei dem Gedanken, dass sie seine Entscheidung, sich von ihr fernzuhalten nach ein paar weiteren Gläsern Wein, die er zunehmend schneller leerte, in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes, mal spontan ein wenig auf die Probe stellen würde.

Als Mitternacht sich näherte wurde die Stimmung noch ausgelassener und Punkt zwölf fielen sie sich alle reihum in die Arme und warfen sich Glückwünsche zu. Tonks verbrachte eine geschlagene Minute damit zwischen Fred und George hin- und hergereicht zu werden, die einen inoffiziellen Kampf auszutragen schienen, wer von ihnen es bewerkstelligen würde sie länger und lauter schmatzend auf die Wangen zu küssen.

Als Remus und Sirius an der Reihe der Gratulationen waren, konnte Tonks nichts dagegen tun, dass ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. Remus küsste sie verhalten auf die Wange und murmelte ihr ein leises „Frohes neues Jahr" entgegen, wurde aber alsbald von Sirius beiseitegeschoben, der Tonks kurzerhand in den Arm nahm und ihr den Rücken durchbog während er sie feucht auf den Mund küsste. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Tonks Remus' irritierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Nach Mitternacht nahm die Party schnell ruhigere Züge an. Es bildeten sich kleine Grüppchen aus schwatzenden Leuten entlang des langen Tisches, die sich nach und nach mit müdem Gähnen nach oben verabschiedeten. Tonks war fest entschlossen Remus an diesem Abend nicht ohne einen richtigen Abschiedskuss entkommen zu lassen und behielt ihn insgeheim im Auge, damit er nicht in sein Zimmer entfliehen konnte.

Gerade verabschiedeten sich Fred und George mit einem neuerlichen Überfall auf Tonks' Wangen, diesmal gleichzeitig von beiden Seiten, als ihr auffiel, dass sie nachdem die Zwillinge verschwunden waren, zu dritt die letzten in der sonst verlassenen Küche sein würden. Remus und Sirius saßen an einer Seite des Raumes und tauschten wieder Anekdoten aus ihrer Schulzeit aus. Sirius war in einen heiteren Redestrom vertieft, während Remus ihm versunken und mit breitem Grinsen zuhörte und gelegentlich ein lautes, schnaubendes Lachen von sich gab.

Mit langsamen Schritten durchquerte Tonks die Küche und setzte sich in den Stuhl direkt gegenüber Remus. Obwohl er so tat, als ob er Sirius Worten so selbstvergessen lauschte, dass er Tonks gar nicht bemerkt hatte, sah sie wie steif seine Schultern mit einem Mal wirkten, als er angestrengt versuchte sie nicht anzusehen. Tonks musste grinsen und biss sich unbewusst auf die Lippe.

„Sie hat dann gleich nach der Schule diesen Idioten geheiratet. Da war sie aber schon schwanger!", sagte Sirius gerade als Tonks sich wie unbeabsichtigt auf ihre vor der Burst verschränkten Armen auf dem Tisch vor sich abstützte. Sirius' Blick schwang wie automatisch zu ihr herüber, vollführte eine schlecht versteckte Pendelbewegung zwischen ihrem Gesicht und dem tiefen Ausschnitt ihres Shirts, und auch Remus musste ihre Existenz nun zumindest mit einem flüchtigen Seitenblick würdigen.

„Tonks", sagte Sirius mit einem schiefen Grinsen, „wie schön dich… zu sehen."

Remus kratzte sich bei diesen Worten fast rigoros am Hinterkopf und vermied immer noch zu lange in Tonks Richtung zu schauen. „Es ist spät", sagte er zaghaft, „ich geh besser…"

„Unsinn!", fiel ihm Sirius energisch ins Wort und zog Remus, der sich schon halb erhoben hatte am Revers seines Umhangs wieder hinunter auf den Stuhl, „das ist die Gelegenheit noch eine Flasche aufzumachen. Rot oder Weiß?"

„Für mich nicht mehr, danke" sagte Remus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand ungelenk durchs Haar.

Sirius, der Remus' Aussage bewusst ignoriert zu haben schien, hatte bereits mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabes eine Flasche Rotwein von ihrem Korken befreit und war jetzt damit beschäftigt ihnen allen eine sehr großzügige Menge in die silbernen Kelche einzuschenken.

„Also, kennst du sie, Tonks?" fragte er während Tonks Remus' Blick suchte.

„Wen?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Samantha Woths Tochter natürlich!", sagte Sirius entschieden, „wenn sie geboren wurde als wir siebzehn waren, müsste sie doch…" Sirius versuchte irgendwas an seinen Fingern abzuzählen, brach aber nach ein paar Versuchen ab, „irgendwann kurz nach dir nach Hogwarts gekommen sein!" Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass Sirius schon beträchtliche Mengen Alkohol intus haben musste. Tonks grinste angesichts seines gelallten Scheiterns an simpler Mathematik und tauschte fast automatisch einen belustigten Seitenblick mit Remus. Sie ertappte Remus dabei, wie er sie grinsend musterte. Endlich sah er nicht mehr weg, sein Grinsen wurde sogar noch etwas breiter als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

„Oh", sagte Tonks und unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Ja sicher. Dieses Mädchen mit dem Nachnamen Woth, das irgendwann nach mir nach Hogwarts kam? Klar! Sie war doch so mittelgroß und hatte so… Haare."

Remus unterdrückte bei ihren Worten mit Macht einen Lachanfall doch Sirius schien die Ironie in ihrem Tonfall gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Genau!", sagte er enthusiastisch. „Genau so sah ihre Mutter auch aus! Hatte sie auch den krassen Vorbau ihrer Mutter oder…."

„Sirius!", fiel ihm Remus plötzlich ins Wort, „Ich glaube wir haben genug Informationen diesbezüglich aus deiner vorigen Geschichte entnehmen können und brauchen keine weiteren Ausführungen."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen nach oben. Belustigt grinste Tonks und beobachtete wie er sich mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit wieder an Remus wandte. „Wie du wünscht, mein prüder Freund. Wir können gerne über was anderes reden, wenn du dich damit wohler fühlst. Den Hintern von Susan Chang vielleicht."

Tonks schnaubte und genoss es Remus' verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck zu begutachten. Sie nahm nun zunehmend größere Schlucke aus ihrem Kelch. Anfangs nur um ihren Händen etwas zu tun zu geben, während sie gebannt Sirius' und Remus' neu aufflammenden Stichelleinen zuhörte, später um mit dem Tempo in dem Sirius ihre Kelche nachzufüllen wünschte, mithalten zu können.

Sirius' Geschichte über Susan Chang wurde mit mehr und mehr vulgären Witzen ausgeschmückt, was Remus dazu veranlasste immer regelmäßiger sein Gesicht in leichter Verzweiflung auf seine Hände zu stützen und Tonks zwischen seinen Fingern entschuldigende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Warum gibt es bei dir eigentlich nur das eine Thema?", fragte er schließlich entnervt.

„Weil ich ein Mann bin!" sagte Sirius schulterzuckend und setzte, wohl da er beschlossen hatte, dass sich die Mühe des Einschenkens inzwischen nicht mehr lohnte, die Flasche nun direkt an seinen Mund. „Und ich habe einen Bildungsauftrag gegenüber der nächsten Generation", setzte er mit einem Kopfzucken in Richtung Tonks nach einem großen Zug aus der Flasche hinzu.

„Bildungsauftrag?", fragte Remus entgeistert.

„Ja, na klar! Also Tonks…" sagte Sirius und setzte dabei einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der etwas von dem unterschwelligen Lallen in seinen Worten unterwandert wurde. „Lektion Nummer Eins. Männer sind Schweine und wollen immer nur das eine von einem jungen Ding wie dir!"

Tonks fing gerade noch Remus' Blick auf, dessen Augenbrauen soweit hochgezogen waren, dass sie in seinem Haar zu verschwinden schienen. Sie musste prustend lachen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob es wegen Sirius' Worten oder Remus' Gesichtsausdruck war.

„Lektion Nummer Zwei", sagte Sirius etwas lauter und wischte sich nach einem erneuten Schluck aus der Flasche mit seinem Ärmel über den Mund, „Sex macht Spaß und zeigt dir, dass du am Leben bist." Remus gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Lektion Nummer Drei" schrie Sirius über Remus' Stöhnen hinweg. „Wenn du dein Wissen aus Lektion eins nutzt, wirst du eine gute Zeit im Sinne der Lektion zwei haben! Also sollte sich in nächster Zeit eine Situation ergeben, in der…"

„SIRIUS!"

Es war kein Schrei, jedoch Klang dieses eine Wort auf Grund der plötzlichen Stille die folgte, so unangenehm in Tonks' Ohren nach, als ob es von ohrenzerfetzender Lautstärke gewesen wäre. Erstaunt stelle Tonks fest, dass Remus' gutmütiger Ausdruck, den sie inzwischen fast für einen unveränderlichen Teil seines Gesichtes gehalten hatte, verschwunden war. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt und es schien als ob jedes Haar auf seinen Armen sich aufgestellt hatte. Seine Augen wirkten dunkler, fast schwarz, und waren unnachgiebig auf Sirius fixiert der mit leicht geöffnetem Mund dasaß und, so schien es, mitten in seiner Bewegung gefroren war.

Mit einem plötzlich resignierenden Blick, wandte sich Sirius ab und griff zu der nächsten Flasche. Remus' unnachgiebiger Blick folge seinen fahrigen Händen während er den Korken mit dem Zauberstaub heraus schnipste und zu trinken begann. Es folgten ein paar Minute, in der nur das gelegentliche Glucksen des Weins zuhören war, bis schließlich Remus' ganzer Körper aufgrund der einsetzenden Entspannung seiner Muskeln ein paar Zentimeter zu schrumpfen schien. Abrupt wandte er seinen Blick von Sirius ab, griff nach seinem Kelch und begann ebenfalls zu trinken.

Als ob Sirius nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hätte wirbelte er zu Remus herum und hielt ihn einen drohend erhobenen Zeigefinger direkt vor die Nase.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du sturer Idiot!", schrie er Remus mit finsterem Blick entgegen, „ich hab langsam genug von deinen bescheuerten, eingebildeten Problemen…"

„Was fällt dir ein?!", spie Remus mit nicht minder zornigem Blick zurück und schlug Sirius' Hand von seinem Gesicht fort, „Wie kannst du es wagen…"

Doch Sirius' Stimme übertönte Remus' Worte mit Leichtigkeit. „Zwölf Jahre!", schrie er und im Gegenlicht des Feuers konnte Tonks sehen wie eine Speichelfontäne Remus' Gesicht traf, „zwölf Jahre in Azkaban getrennt von allem wofür es sich zu leben lohnt! Allem!"

Beim letzten Wort sprang Sirius so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl einen halben Meter über den Boden rutschte und knallte die Flasche, die er immer noch am Hals umklammert gehalten hatte, direkt vor Remus auf den Tisch.

„Und was ist deine verdammte Entschuldigung?!"

Remus starrte ihn mit versteinertem Ausdruck an. Vielleicht hätte er nach ein paar Sekunden seine Stimme wieder gefunden, vielleicht hätte er sich auch gar nicht die Mühe gemacht den Konflikt noch mit Worten begegnen zu wollen, aber Sirius gab ihm und Tonks keine Gelegenheit herauszufinden, was dann geschehen wäre. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stampfte mit riesigen Schritten aus der Küche.

Das dumpfe Poltern auf der Treppe verklang nur langsam. Es war ein Wunder, dass das kreischende Portrait heute nicht erwachte, aber vielleicht war es auch nur die Stille, die mit Sirius' Abwesenheit in der Küche einsetzte, die die Schritte unnatürlich laut erscheinen ließ. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schlug eine entfernte Tür zu.

Tonks fühlte Remus' Blick auf sich und wandte den Kopf langsam von der Tür ab, hinter der Sirius verschwunden war. Seine Ellenbogen waren auf den Tisch gestützt. Sein müdes Gesicht ruhte in seinen Händen und sein Blick war unergründlich und musterte sie. Ein leichtes Prickeln schien sich in ihrem Nacken auszubilden. Er beobachtete sie. Warum? Mit jeder Sekunde die er sie so ansah schien ihr Puls schneller zu werden. Nervosität breitete sich in Tonks aus und dabei hatte sie gedacht, dass sie es heute schaffen würde cool zu bleiben, dass sie es heute schaffen würde, die Oberhand über die Situation zu behalten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du das mitbekommen hast", sagte Remus und tatsächlich schwang tiefes Bedauern in seiner Stimme mit.

„Oh", Tonks wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. „Schon gut. Ich…habe sowieso nicht verstanden worum es ging!"

Remus gab ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich.

Er sah sie für einen kurzen Moment mit erhobenen Brauen an, als wartete er darauf, dass Tonks „April, April!" rufen und ihm wissend zuzwinkern würde. Als sie nur verlegen an ihrem Ärmel zu nesteln begann, lächelte er sanft und holte einmal tief Luft.

„Darum das ich dich mag, Tonks", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme und sah Tonks dabei direkt in die Augen, „sehr! Und dass du…", er brach ab und sah sie aus melancholischen Augen an. „Es spielt keine Rolle", sagte er schließlich in resignierendem Tonfall, „Es spielt keine Rolle, wie sehr ich dich mag, da du jemand besseren als mich verdient hast… und…"

Er redete weiter, doch Tonks hörte ihn nicht mehr. Sah nur noch wie sich seine Lippen bewegten. Seine vollen Lippen die sich knapp einen Meter Luftlinie von den ihren entfernt bewegten. Er mochte sie! Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt! Tonks schmeckte noch den Wein auf ihrer Zunge und fragte sich plötzlich ob auch sein Mund nach Wein schmecken würde. Seine Lippen… seine Zunge. Ihr Körper reagierte bevor ihr Geist genau erkannte, was er überhaupt vorhatte. In einer fließenden Bewegung schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück und war auf den Beinen. Ihr alkoholvernebelter Kopf schien so überrascht von dem zusätzlichen Höhenmeter, dass ihre Arme automatisch nach der Tischkante griffen um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Hinter ihr fiel der Stuhl klappernd zu Boden.

„Alles ok mit dir?", drang seine Stimme wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie klang besorgt. Für einen kurzen schwankenden Augenblick hatte Tonks seine Lippen aus den Augen verloren.

„Tonks?"

Da! Wo ihr Name herkam war ihr Ziel. Sie wusste später nicht mehr wie sie es in ihrem schwankenden Zustand fertig gebracht hatte, doch plötzlich war sie auf dem Tisch um den Meter zwischen ihnen auf kürzestem Weg zu überwinden. Auf allen vieren kniete sie direkt vor ihm und streckte eine Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. Remus war so überrascht, dass er nicht protestieren konnte als sie ihre Finger in seinem Haar versenkte und ihn etwas gröber als beabsichtigt zu sich zog. Seine Lippen trafen die ihren und ein Tornado erfasste Tonks' Magengegend. Sie öffnete den Mund, ließ ihre Zunge gierig nach der seinen tasten, doch irgendwie schien er ihr zu entgleiten. Sie hob ihre linke Hand vom Tisch um ihn wieder an sich zu ziehen, spürte noch seine Bartstoppeln unter ihren Fingerkuppen, bevor die Welt kippte. Mit einem Mal spürte sie einen dumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Schulter und es folgte ein lautes Scheppern.

„Tonks!" Seine Stimme war höher als sonst. Sie blinzelte gegen das blendend helle Licht, und spürte etwas Unförmiges in ihren Rücken. „Ist dir etwas passiert?"

Tastend fand sie die harte Tischplatte unter ihrer linken Schulter. Mit aller Kraft stemmte sie sich dagegen bis der Raum wieder waagerecht war. Wo sie kurz zuvor noch gelegen hatte kullerten die Weinkelche über den Tisch.

Der Gedanke, war einfach zu komisch. Sie fing an zu kichern. Die Welt begann wieder zu kippen, doch dieses Mal waren seine Hände da. Sie hielten sie aufrecht. Sein Gesicht war direkt vor ihr. Sie konnte jede Schattierung in seinen grauen Augen sehen. Er verstärkte den Druck an ihren Schultern und zog sie zu sich. Eine seiner Hände lag an ihrer Kniekehle. Für einen Augenblick sah Tonks zu ihr hinab und hoffte, dass er sie ihr Bein hochgleiten lassen würde. Immer weiter, bis…

Ihre Augen hingen noch an dem Fleck, wo eben noch seine Hand gewesen war, als er bereits ihren ganzen Körper sanft gedreht hatte, so dass ihre Beine über die Tischkante baumelten.

„Ok, ganz vorsichtig jetzt." Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Ich denke wir bringen dich besser nach oben. Kannst du alleine stehen?" Als Antwort begann sie auf der Tischplatte langsam nach vorne zu rutschen. Mit einem Hopser, löste sie sich von dem Tisch und landete elegant… auf einem von Remus' Füßen. Er zog überrascht die Luft ein und versuchte mit einem sehr breiten Grinsen seinen schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck zu überdecken.

„Remus! Es tut mir leid! Ich …" Immer wieder! Warum war sie nur so?

„Schon gut!", sagte Remus etwas gequält und fiel in seinen Stuhl, der zum Glück noch hinter ihm stand „Ich setz mich noch mal kurz hin, ja?"

„Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, Remus! Wirklich… ich…"

„Tonks! Hör bitte auf dich zu entschuldigen!"

Sein Lächeln war zurück. Schwach zwar, aber warm. Sie hielt seinem Blick einige Sekunden stand und legte dann ihre Hände an sein Gesicht um ihn wieder zu küssen.

„Tonks!"

Sie hielt inne. Sein Tonfall war so abweisend.

„Ich kann das nicht…" er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus. Und sprach dann sehr schnell, als wollte er etwas Unangenehmes hinter sich bringen. „Ich bin zu alt für dich. Zu arm. Zu gefährlich." Sie sah keck grinsend in seine Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe „Sollte ich das nicht entscheiden?"

„Ich meine es ernst. Du hast was Besseres verdient."

„Ich meine es auch ernst. Ich entscheide, wer mich verdient hat!" Sie hatte keine Lust auf diese Diskussion. Sie wollte ihn weiter küssen. Bevor er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, hatte sie eine Hand um seine Schulter und eine an seinen Hinterkopf gelegt und ihre Lippen um die seinen geschlossen. Sie spürte seinen leichten Widerstand, den Versuch sich zurückzuziehen, doch sie zog ihn nur noch fester an sich. Alles um sie herum verschwand. Das Knarren der Dielen, der modrige Geruch der Vorhänge, sogar der Schwindel in ihrem Kopf, all dies existierte nicht mehr. Selbst das Schlagen ihres Herzens und das Pulsieren des Blutes in ihren Ohren verbanden sich zu einem einzigen wirren Hintergrundrauschen.

Ihre rechte Hand lag an seiner Brust. Sie spürte wie sie sich im Rhythmus seines Atems hob und senkte, spürte seine Brusthaare unter ihren Fingerspitzen, seine heißen, leicht geöffneten Lippen zwischen den ihren und wie ihre Zungenspitzen mit einander tanzten. Sie saß auf ihm, je ein Bein links und rechts seines Schoßes auf der breiten Sitzfläche seines Stuhl kniend und wusste nicht wie sie dort hingekommen war, wusste nicht, seit wann seine Hände schon ihren Rücken entlang fuhren und sie an ihn drückten.

Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, sah sie wieder seine Augen. Das Grau einer ganzen Galaxie in seinen Augen. „Das ist nicht gut…", sagte er zwischen zwei tiefen Atemzügen.  
„Dann streng dich halt ein bisschen mehr an" sagte Tons schnippisch und begann dabei seinen Hals zu küssen.

„Ich bin gefährlich. Ich könnte dich beißen."

Tonks küsste weiter seinen Nacken, „solang du das nicht an Vollmond machst…". Nach dem letzten Wort drückte sie zwischen zwei Küssen ihre Zähne ein paar Millimeter in seinen Hals, so dass er erschrocken die Luft einsog.

„Tonks! Ernsthaft!"

Augenrollend riss sie sich von seinem Hals los und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Sie zwang ihn so ihr direkt in die Augen zu schauen.

„Gefällt dir, was wir tun?"

„Ja, natürlich. Aber…"

„Dann stell deinen Kopf ab und genieße es, du Trottel!" Er sah sie verdutzt an. Sie berührte sanft, seine Lippen mit ihrem Zeigefinger. „Und …" Sie rang nach Worten. „Und Sirius hat recht. Das Leben ist zum Leben da! Also warum sollten wir nicht Spaß miteinander haben."

„Spaß?", fragte er unsicher.

„Davon gehört?", erwiderte Tonks zwinkernd. Sein Ausdruck blieb unverändert. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, entschied sich dann jedoch im letzten Moment dagegen.

„Du bist unglaublich" sagte er stattdessen. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, waren seine Lippen wieder auf den ihren und sie spürte seine Zunge stärker und energischer als zuvor. Spürte seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten. Spürte wir sich dieser unter seiner Berührung aufbäumte. Die Welt verschwamm wieder zu einem Wirbel aus Eindrücken. Sie wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie so dasaßen und ihre Lippen diesmal wörtlich an den seinen hingen. Sie wollte es nicht wissen, wollte nicht, dass es jemals aufhörte. Wollte nicht, dass seine Hände sich jemals aus ihrem Haar lösen würden. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und ihr Kopf schien nicht mehr mit den Eindrücken ihres Körpers mithalten zu können. Der Schwindel war zurück, ließ sich nicht mehr ignorieren.

Sie zog sich unwillkürlich zurück. Ihre Stirn ruhte an seiner Schulter. Mit Macht versuchte sie ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

„Alles ok bei dir?"

„Mmm…" Wie viel hatte sie getrunken? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Konnte nicht Mal versuchen sich zu erinnern, solange sie sich auf ihr Atmen konzentrieren musste.

„Früher war ich trinkfester." Sie spürte sein trockenes, lachendes Schnauben an ihrem Ohr. „Frag mich mal…" Seine warme Hand fand ihren Nacken und begann ihn sanft zu streicheln. Seine andere Hand ruhte an ihrem Rücken. Verhinderte vielleicht, dass sie nach hinten kippte. Die Welt drehte sich. Aber wenigstens drehte sie sich jetzt um sie beide.

Seine sanfte Stimme durchbrach nach Sekunden oder Stunden die Stille „Na komm… wir sollten wirklich ins Bett gehen."

Sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Hatte Angst in dem Moment aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Es wäre schließlich nicht der erste dieser Art. Aber üblicherweise spürte sie in ihren Träumen nicht das stechende Prickeln ihrer Beinen die immer noch in die harte Sitzfläche von Remus' Stuhl drückten. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre eingeschlafenen Beine den Beweis lieferten, dass sie selbst nicht schlief, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie holte tief Luft um ihren Kopf ein wenig Vorsprung an Klarheit zu geben. Langsam ließ sie ein Bein auf den Boden gleiten und hielt sich dabei an Remus' Hals fest.

Fast augenblicklich verstärkte sich das Prickeln zu einem stechenden Schmerz, so dass sie mit einem leisen Wimmern zurück auf seinen Schoß sank. Ihre Arme waren um seinen Hals geschlungen, wie die eines Ertrinkenden an eine Boje.

„Was ist los?", hörte sie Remus erschrockene Stimme.

Durch zusammengebissene Zähne und mit einem Geräusch, dass sie selbst nicht eindeutig zwischen Wimmern und Kichern zu differenzieren vermochte, hob sie leicht den Kopf und sah in sein leicht besorgtes Gesicht.

„Gehen ist gerade schwierig…" Ihr Kichern schien ihn zu verunsichern.

„Aber das ist kein Problem. Warte…" Jetzt nur nicht den Fixpunkt verlieren. Sie sah noch, wie sich eine tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn bildete, und sein Mund sich fragend öffnete. Dann wurden sie beide in den Strudel gerissen, hinein in das Nichts um dann wenig später einen Moment in der Luft zu schweben.

Sie fiel. Remus in ihren Armen fiel mit ihr und schlug, bevor er verstanden hatte was passiert war, mit einem dumpfen Geräusch und einem wüsten Fluch der nicht zu ihm passen wollte, auf dem Boden auf. Tonks war, weil sie auf ihm landete und damit weicher fiel, weniger zum Fluchen aufgelegt und verfiel stattdessen in einen Lachanfall.

„Sorry!", stieß sie als sie japsend nach Luft schnappte hervor, „da hab ich das Bett wohl knapp verfehlt."

Auf Remus' Gesicht bildete sich bereits wieder die tiefe Stirnfalte aus, doch bevor sie ihre volle Pracht erreicht hatte, hörten sie, wie sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür Schritte näherten.

„Remus?", ertönte wenig später Sirius' fragende Stimme, „Alles ok, bei dir?"

Tonks spürte wie Remus' Körper sich unter ihr versteifte, während sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Achsel vergrub um die letzten Ausläufer ihres Lachanfalls zu dämpfen. Remus schien zu erstarrt um zu antworten.

„Ich hab ein Geräusch gehört?"

Als Remus immer noch nicht reagierte schob sich Tonks langsam auf seinem Körper nach oben, bis ihre Lippen nur Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt waren: „Du musst was sagen", hauchte sie immer noch leicht kichernd in sein Ohr. Remus' Augen flackerten für Sekundenbruchteile zu Tonks hinüber, dann sah er unsicher zur Tür und sprach mit gepresster Stimme, „Ähm...ja… tschuldige, ich… ich hab 'ne Lampe umgeschmissen."

Nach dem Tonfall schien es eher eine Frage zu sein und so war Tonks nicht überrascht nach wenigen Sekunden Sirius im sarkastischen Ton fragen zu hören, „Bist du sicher?" Tonks begann erneut zu kichern. „Das passt gar nicht zu dir."

„Würde es passen, wenn ich sie umgeschmissen hätte?"

Die Worte hatten Tonks' Mund verlassen noch bevor ihr Gehirn sie daran erinnert hatte, dass ihre Lippen noch immer wenige Zentimeter von Remus' Ohr entfernt waren. Er zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie fast von seiner Brust gerutscht wäre.

„Ja, das ergibt mehr Sinn, danke Tonks", erklang Sirus' auf einmal fröhliche Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Und schön, dass ihr euch meine Lektion zwei zu Herzen nehmt!"

Remus stöhnte auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Hand, die nicht unter Tonks' Körper begraben war, während Tonks in ein irres Lachen verfiel. Sie hörten wie Sirius' Schritte sich wieder entfernten und langsam leiser wurden. Eine Tür am anderen Ende des Korridors schloss sich betont geräuschvoll. Remus wandte sich durch seine Finger, die immer noch auf seinem Gesicht lagen, in resignierendem Tonfall an Tonks, „Vielen Dank auch, jetzt wird er mich morgen bis ins Letzte ausfragen."

Tonks biss sich unbewusst auf die Lippe. „Na dann sollten wir sicherstellen, dass du auch etwas zu berichten hast", sagte sie zwinkernd. Remus' Finger teilten sich und sie sah seine Augen fragend hinter seiner Hand hervorblitzen.

Im nächsten Moment saß sie wieder auf ihm. Zog sein Gesicht zu sich hoch. Erkundete mit Zunge und Zähnen gierig seinen Hals während ihre Hände sich zwischen zwei Knöpfen in sein Hemd schoben und seine Brust erkundeten.

„Tonks? Bist du sicher, dass…" Als Antwort küsste sie ihn mit etwas zu viel Schwung auf die Lippen. Er kippte wieder nach hinten auf den Boden und zog sie mit sich. Einen Moment lagen seine Hände unschlüssig auf ihren Schulterblättern, dann begannen sie zögernd in Richtung ihres Nacken zu wandern, sich immer energischer durch ihr Haar zu bewegen und ihren Kopf fester auf seine Lippen zu ziehen.

Tonks Innerstes schien sich nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. Gierig erforschten ihre Lippen jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichtes und wollten immer mehr. Das Prickeln in ihrem Nacken war wieder dar, heiß und pulsierend dieses Mal, und folgte seinen Händen, die langsam den Weg in Richtung ihrer Hüfte antraten. Tonks spürte wie sie den schmalsten Teil ihres Rückens direkt über ihrem Steißbein erreichten und flehte, dass sie dort nicht Halt machen würden. Ermutigend fuhr sie ihre Zunge über seinen Hals fühlte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Haar. Für einen Moment schien die Welt sich wieder um sie zu drehen, bevor sie sich auf dem Rücken liegend wiederfand, Remus über ihr, seine erkundenden Hände noch immer über ihren Körper wandernd, sein Gesicht, tief in ihr Haar gedrückt, eins seiner Beine, zwischen den ihren.

Ihr Atem wurde schwerer, je verlangender sein Mund nach ihrem Nacken tastete und sich in Richtung ihrer Schulter bewegte. Plötzlich war das Gewicht seines Köpers von ihrer Brust verschwunden. Noch ehe sie wusste was geschehen war, spürte sie wie seine Arme sie hochzogen und in einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung auf das Bett warfen.

Er war wieder über ihr, griff mit beiden Händen an den unteren Saum ihres Shirts und zog es über ihren Kopf. Kaum war das Halbdunkel des Raumes zurück, spürte sie schon wieder seine Lippen auf den ihren, seine Brust Zentimeter über ihr. Ihre Hände schwebten etwas unschlüssig zwischen ihren Körpern. Die Fingerspitzen tasteten sich bebend voran und zuckten leicht zurück als sie den zerschlissenen Stoff seines Hemdes fanden.

Remus schien ihre zitternden Hände nicht bemerkt zu haben. Mit seinen geschlossenen Augen und seinen nun an ihrem Schlüsselbein tastenden Lippen, wirkte er völlig gedankenversunken. So als ob die Welt um ihn herum sämtliche Bedeutung verloren hätte und alles was zu ihm durchdrang das Gefühl ihres Körpers unter seinen Händen und der Geschmack ihrer Haut auf seinen Lippen war. Der Gedanke, dass sie diejenige war, die diese versonnene Verzückung auf sein Gesicht zauberte, löste ein Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit in ihr aus. Keiner ihrer früheren Verehrer hatte je so hingebungsvoll ihre Haut erkundet, sich so völlig in dem Gefühl ihres Körpers verloren. Gut, Marlon hatte sie begehrt, aber sie hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass es eher lüsternes Verlangen war, was ihn an sie gebunden hatte. Warum dachte sie jetzt an Marlon? Jetzt wo Remus ihr so nah wie nie zuvor war?

Sie holte tief Luft und legte ihre zitternden Hände an seine Brust. Fahrig nestelte sie am obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Ihre Finger schienen ihr nicht gehorchen zu wollen. Wie schwer konnte es sein einen verdammten Knopf zu öffnen?! Wie damals bei ihrem komischen Kleid auf der Hochzeit.

Sie war fünf gewesen und schrie wie am Spieß, weil sich die Knöpfe nicht hatten öffnen lassen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie verhext, um zu verhindern, dass Tonks sich des verhassten Kleidungsstücks entledigen und halbnackt im Teich Enten jagen würde. Sie schrie immer lauter. Schrie bis sowohl ihr Kopf als auch ihr Haar einen unnatürlich dunklen Rotton angenommen hatten und sich ihre Mutter nicht mehr anders zu helfen wusste, als sie mit einer überraschenden Ohrfeige in erstauntes Schweigen zu versetzen.

Endlich löste sich der oberste Knopf und Tonks, frustriert von ihren noch stärker zitternden Händen, legte je eine Hand an die Seiten von Remus' Hemd und öffnete die restlichen Knöpfe mit einem kraftvollen Ruck. Überrascht lösten sich Remus Lippen von ihrem Hals und Tonks sah wie sich seine Augen erst auf seine Brust senkten um dann kurz danach wieder funkelnd ihren Blick zu suchen. Sie setzte sich auf und zog das Hemd über seine Schultern. Sobald seine Hände aus den Ärmeln befreit waren, fanden sie den Verschluss ihres BHs. Er brauchte keine Sekunde um ihn zu öffnen und in einen hohen Bogen vom Bett zu werfen. Danach fasste er in ihre Kniekehlen und zog sie so überraschend an sich, dass ihr Kopf durch die plötzliche Bewegung in die Kissen fiel.

Seine Hände waren schon an ihrer Jeans. Er schien die Fähigkeit Knöpfe zu öffnen jedoch nicht beim Apparieren in der Küche zurückgelassen zu haben und so hatte er wenig später ihre Hose geöffnet und legte seine Hände links und rechts an den Bund.

Sie spürte wie seine warmen Finger, die kaum Platz fanden um den Bund richtig zu greifen, immer wieder abrutschten. Tonks verfluchte die Wahl ihrer superengen Jeans und hob ihre Hüfte leicht an um ihm zu helfen. Endlich gelang es Remus sie von ihrer Hose zu befreien und, erneut die morgendliche Wahl ihrer Jeans verteufelnd, stellte Tonks fest, dass auch ihr Höschen dem Zug der zu engen Jeans nachgegeben hatte. Überraschend lag sie nun bereits völlig nackt vor ihm.

Auch er schien einen Moment überrascht, fing sich aber sehr viel schneller als Tonks. Sein Blick streifte kurz ihr Gesicht und wanderte dann schnell hinab über ihre Blöße. Sie merkte wie ihr wieder die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg und ihre Hände feucht wurden. Remus schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Remus?"

Sie war sich nicht sicher ob das Wort tatsächlich ihren Mund verlassen hatte oder nur still von ihren Lippen geformt worden war. Sein Blick war auf ihren Schoß fixiert. Langsam aber sicher kam sein Gesicht ihm näher. Im nächsten Moment berührten seine Lippen die innere Seite ihres Schenkels und jeglicher Drang zu sprechen erstarb.

Tonks' Atem ging immer schneller. Ein Schwindel, stärker als durch Alkohol, erfasste ihren Kopf, jeden Moment würde sie ohnmächtig werden. Sie spürte seinen Atem ihrem Schoß immer näher kommen. Seine Hände drückten sanft ihre Knie auseinander. Sie musste etwas sagen…

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich ihrer Kehle, als seine heiße Zunge sie berührte. Die Muskeln in ihrem Bauch spannten sich an. Willenlos glitten ihre Knie zur Seite. Sofort wanderten seine Hände zu ihrem Becken, hoben es leicht an und schoben es ihm entgegen, so dass seine Zunge nun tiefer in sie drang. Überwältigt ließ sie ihren Kopf in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Das Leben ist zum Leben da. Und wenn das nicht das Leben war, was dann?

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich zunehmend schneller. Sie spürte wie sich mit jedem Atemzug ihre Brustwarzen spitzer gegen die kalte Luft des Raumes aufrichteten, wie ihr Körper zunehmend energischer sich der Zunge entgegenstreckte, ihre Muskeln sich in dem durch ihn vorgegebenen Rhythmus anspannten. Mit jedem Mal stärker.

Sie spürte ihn über sich, bevor sie die fehlende Hitze seines Mundes in ihrem Schoß vermisste. Sie öffnete die Augen und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar. Sah seinen funkelnden Blick wie hypnotisiert auf ihre Brüste gesenkt. Eine seiner Hände nestelte an seinem Gürtel.

„Remus…"

Er hatte seinen Gürtel geöffnet und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre Brüste, begann sie zärtlich und doch verlangend mit der Zunge zu erforschen. Sie hörte seine Hose neben dem Bett zu Boden fallen.

„Remus!" Ihre Stimme war kräftiger, jedoch immer noch unsicher.

„Mmhh…?" Seine Lippen tasteten weiter an ihren Brüsten während die nun freien Hände erneut über ihren Körper zu gleiten begannen.

„Hast du…" ihre Stimme stockte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte. Ihre Hände hatten wieder zu zittern begonnen. Vielleicht hatten sie auch nie aufgehört gehabt. „Hast du ein…"

„Ein was..?" Seine Worte waren undeutlich zwischen ihren Brüsten hervorgedrungen. Seine rechte Hand nahm gerade die frühere Position seiner Zunge in ihrem Schoß ein, so dass sie mit leicht geöffneten Mund erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. Konzentrier dich!

„Ein…" Warum gehorchte ihre Stimme ihr nicht? Einen Moment später war sein Gesicht direkt über dem ihren. Sein Grinsen war breiter als sie es je gesehen hatte. Sie spürte wie sich sein Mittelfinger Millimeter für Millimeter vorschob.

„Du hast vielleicht Nerven jetzt um Schokolade zu betteln."

Tonks atmete hörbar aus. „Nein, nicht das.." Ihre Ohren waren so heiß, dass sie eigentlich in der Dunkelheit glühen mussten. Ihre Augen wanderten zur Decke, dann zu den Bettpfosten über ihrem Kopf, egal wohin, nur weg von seinem schelmischen Grinsen und seinen Augen, die jede Regung in ihrem Gesicht, ob verlegen oder entzückt mit diebischer Freude auszukosten schienen. Fast lautlos formte sie die Worte: „Ich meine… ähm … Schutz?"

Seine Hand erstarrte. Für einen Moment traute sie sich nicht die Augen von dem Bettpfosten abzuwenden. Doch mit jeder Sekunde Schweigen seinerseits beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag weiter. Bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und ihren Blick nervös über sein Gesicht schweifen ließ ohne dabei zu lange in seine Augen zu schauen. Die Überbleibsel des Grinsens waren noch in seinen Mundwinkeln zu erkennen. Aber da war ein neuer Ausdruck hinzugekommen. Etwas was sie nicht deuten konnte. Etwas, dass sie mit jeder Sekunde des Schweigens nervöser werden ließ.

„Hast du?", sagte sie mit viel zu stockender Stimme und wich seinem Blick, diesmal in Richtung seiner Brust aus. Sie hörte wie sein Mund sich öffnete und schloss. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie seine Brust zu zittern begann. Erschrocken sah sie auf, und stellte verwundert fest, dass sich ein stilles Lachen auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte. Verdutzt sah sie ihn an, wie er auf seine Arme gestützt über ihr schwebte und sein Körper von immer größeren Lachwellen geschüttelt wurde bis seine Arme unter ihm nachgaben und er neben ihr in die Kissen sank. Als sein Lachen langsam immer schwächer wurde, streckte er eine Hand aus und strich zärtlich die vom Schweiß feuchten Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. In seinem Blick stand so viel Wärme und Zuneigung, dass Tonks sich nicht mal schlecht fühlte, als sie einfach nur in seine Arme sank und der Schlaf sie übermannte.


	17. Teil 2: Wut

Teil 2

WUT

* * *

EINS

Das Zimmer roch feucht und stickig. Remus spürte wie sich die Härchen auf seinem Arm im Strom seines Atems bewegten, wie die feuchte Luft durch seine Nase strömte, die Wärme der Decke auf seinen vor dem Bauch angewinkelten Beinen und seiner Hüfte. Langsam erwachte sein Bewusstsein.

In dem Moment da seine Augenlider aufschwangen spürte er das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Schädel und das Kratzen in seiner Kehle. Seine Hand lag direkt vor seinem Gesicht ein paar Zentimeter von dem halbgefüllten Glas auf dem Nachtschrank entfernt.

„Aguamenti" Seine Lippen hatten tonlos das Wort geformt und er sah wie sich ein einzelner schwacher Funke an seinen Fingerspitzen bildete und sofort wieder erlosch. Der Höhe des Wasserspiegels im Glas blieb dabei unverändert.

Zentimeter für Zentimeter tastete sich seine Hand vor bis sich die Finger um das Glas schlossen. Mit Mühe hievte er seinen Körper in eine halb aufrechte Position. Wenigstens blieb der erwartete Schmerz in seinen Muskeln aus. Nur das Pochen in seiner Stirn wurde stärker. Er trank in gierigen Schlucken und die Flüssigkeit benetzte angenehm seine trockene Kehle.

Eine warme Hand berührte seine Schulter. Remus zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass das inzwischen leere Glas durch seine Finger glitt und auf die Matratze fiel. Erschrocken wandte er den Kopf.

„Hey"

Ihre Stimme war sanft, ihr Gesicht von dem üblichen Ausdruck fröhlicher Zufriedenheit geprägt.

„Tonks…" Sein Blick fiel auf die Silhouette ihres schlanken Körpers, der sich unter der Bettdecke abzeichnete. Er wanderte hinauf über die ebenmäßige Haut ihrer Schultern bis zu ihren nun leicht erstaunten Augen.

„Du bist hier?!", sagte er etwas zu überrascht.

Ein Lächeln erfasste ihren Mund und breitete sich in Sekunden über ihr ganzes Gesicht bis in ihre blauen Augen aus. „Kein Grund in Panik zu verfallen!"

Remus starrte Tonks verdutzt an. Langsam formten sich die gestaltlosen Schlieren seiner Erinnerungen zu etwas deutlicheren Schatten. Sirius, der ihn anschrie. Tonks auf dem Tisch. Sie hatten sich geküsst, waren beide so betrunken gewesen. Also war der Alkohol der Grund dafür, dass er sich so gerädert fühlte.

„Du hast uns appariert?!"

Ihre Hand wanderte seinen Arm hinab. Die unendlich weichen Fingerspitzen schienen auf ihrem Weg jedes Haar einzeln aufzustellen. Erstaunt über die Reaktion seines Körpers folgte sein Blick ihrer Hand. Als sie seinen Handrücken erreichte, fand er seine Stimme wieder.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!"

Ihre Finger erstarrten bevor sie den Startpunkt des Kreises, den sie auf seinem Handrücken zu ziehen begonnen hatten, wieder erreicht hatten.

„In den Richtlinien zum Apparieren wird davon abgeraten unter Drogen- oder Alkoholeinfluss zu apparieren, weil das Risiko für Zersplitterungen sich signifikant erhöht."

Ihr plötzliches schallendes Lachen riss ihn brutal aus seiner müden Halbtrance. Das Lachen, welches ihm sonst noch in den unpassendsten Situationen willkommen war, ließ nun eine Hand zu seiner pochenden Stirn hinauffahren und sorgte für einen schmerzvoll verzerrten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Davon abgelenkt, wurden ihm ihre Finger in seinem Haar erst bewusst, als sie ihn bereits zu sich gezogen hatte und sein Kopf an ihrer Schulter ruhte. Ihre Nägel gruben sich sanft in seinen Nacken und der Kopfschmerz ließ etwas nach.

„Ach, _daran_ erinnerst du dich noch?" Ihre Stimme klang so fröhlich. Immer war sie so fröhlich. Er schloss die Augen und verlor sich für einen Moment in ihrem Duft. Als sie weitersprach spürte er die Bewegung ihrer Lippen nur Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt. „Keine Sorge. Ich bin der ungeschlagene Appariermeister."

Noch nie hatte er irgendjemanden getroffen, der so gut roch.

„Und wir haben es ja auch in einem Stück in mein Zimmer geschafft."

Remus spürte wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht bildete. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, bemüht den Schelm in seiner Stimme zu verbergen sagte er: „Das ist mein Zimmer." Ihre Finger in seinem Haar hielten für einen Moment inne.

„Oh" Er spürte wie sich ihr Kopf nach links und rechts neigte, während sie den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen ließ. „Na das erklärt zumindest, warum ich das Bett verfehlt habe." Er atmete schnaubend aus, zog jedoch im nächsten Moment wieder scharf die Luft ein, als der Schmerz in seiner Stirn wieder aufflammte. Sofort nahmen ihre Finger die Bewegung in seinem Nacken wieder auf.

„Ich dachte schon, du meinst das, was wir danach getan haben." Ihre Stimme klang freundlich doch seine Augen schlugen auf, als ob sie ihn angeschrien hätte. Die Schatten schwammen wie Schlieren in einem Denkarium durch seinen Kopf, nahmen festere Gestalten an. Seine Hände die forsch jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers erkundet hatten, sie ungefragt von ihren Kleidungsstücken entledigt hatten, sie in die Matratze gedrückt hatten und… ihre zitternde Stimme, die seinen Namen sagte. Die Verlegenheit in ihrem Gesicht, bei der peinlich berührten Frage nach Aversor-Blättern. Sie wirkte in diesem Moment so unschuldig. So jung. So verletzlich…

Er ließ die Luft aus, von der er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihre Hände an seinem Hinterkopf wieder innegehalten hatten. Remus hob den Kopf, sah in ihr hübsches Gesicht, das leicht schüchtern zu ihm hinauf blickte.

„Tonks, ich…", er schluckte, „es tut mir so leid, dass ich…"

Sie lachte unbekümmert und strich sich die Haare aus den Augen. „Dass du nichts dabei hattest? Ja, das sollte dir auch leidtun."

Er sah sie verdutzt an.

„Also wirklich. Ich dachte Jungs haben sowas immer im Umhang. Für alle Fälle."

Er sank neben ihr auf die Matratze. Das leichte Gefühl eines Déjà-vus kroch in sein Bewusstsein. Er war wie aus einem Rausch erwacht, als er verstand wonach sie zu fragten versuchte. Zu schüchtern die Wörter in den Mund zu nehmen. Er hatte gelacht als ihn die Realität einholte. Gelacht über seine Dummheit, darüber wie sehr er sich selbst etwas vormachte. Gelacht über den alten Mann in seiner Midlife-Crisis. Er war neben ihr auf die Matratze gesunken. Hatte ihr Haar gestreichelt bis der verunsicherte Ausdruck aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand und sich ihre Züge entspannten. Ihr Haar war noch weicher als ihre Haut.

Als ihre Augen zufielen, hatte er sich zurückziehen wollen. Hatte bereits einen Fuß auf den kalten Boden gesetzt. Doch sie hielt noch seine Hand. Spürte, dass er sich bewegte. „Geh nicht." Ein halbschlafendes Murmeln. „Bitte" Unsicher saß er auf der Bettkante, sah ihre geschlossenen Augen und ihr makelloses Gesicht umringt von einem Kranz aus blauem Haar. „Bitte… nicht"

Er war geblieben. Weil er es als unfair ihr gegenüber empfand zu gehen während sie schlief, jetzt da sie ihn gebeten hatte zu bleiben. Weil er ihr ruhiges Atmen nicht durch das Zurückziehen seiner Hand stören konnte. Weil die Nacht eh nicht mehr lange andauern würde. Er hatte beobachtet wie sich ihre Schultern im Rhythmus ihres Atmens sanft bewegten. Hatte immer wieder seine Augen aufgerissen als er einzuschlafen drohte. Hatte zur Uhr gesehen und die Minuten bis zum Morgen gezählt und schließlich sich wieder in ihrem Duft verloren… bis sein benebelter Geist den Kampf mit seinen viel zu müden Augenliedern verloren hatte.

Er bemerkte, wie sie ihn beobachtete, als er aus seinen Gedanken wieder auftauchte. Er setzte zu sprechen an, wusste jedoch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nach dem dritten erfolglosen Versuch erlöste sie ihn.

„Also ich hatte trotzdem Spaß, keine Sorge." Diese unbezwingbare Fröhlichkeit in ihren Augen. „Und..." Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe und sah ihn mit zur Burst geneigtem Kopf von unten herab an. „… deine Zunge auch, glaube ich."

Er saß mit offenem Mund da. Vielleicht sollte er seine Erinnerung noch einmal etwas gründlicher durchforsten. Tonks' Blick war noch immer auf ihn gerichtet. Der kecke Ausdruck in ihrem Blick und die Zähne, die sich immer noch leicht in ihre Unterlippe drückten, verrieten nur zu deutlich, dass die Schüchternheit von letzter Nacht wieder ihrem üblichen schnippischen Selbstbewusstsein gewichen war.

„Naja", sie setzte sich aufrechter hin und zog dabei die Decke höher an ihre Brust. „Ich würde gern noch den ganzen Tag weiter deine eloquenten Gedanken erraten, aber dummerweise hab ich den kurzen Rattenschwanz gezogen und muss in einer halben Stunde in der Mysteriums-Abteilung Mysterien bewachen." Sie zwinkerte verschmitzt. Remus schloss nur wortlos seinen Mund.

Sie beugte sich, die Decke eng um ihre Brust geschlungen, vor und gab ihm einen lauten, feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange. „Augen zu!"

„Was?"

„Ich will mich anziehen. Augen zu!"

Er sah sie nur noch verwirrter an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na mach schon!"

Das konnte sie unmöglich ernst meinen. Aber als Tonks ihn weiter auffordernd ansah, schloss er doch die Augen. Für einen Moment lauschte er ihren flinken Bewegungen durch den Raum und dem Rascheln von aufgeklaubten Kleidungsstücken.

„Ok…"

Remus öffnete die Augen und sah noch, wie sie den Saum ihres T-Shirts über den Bund ihrer Jeans zog und ihre Haare sich ein paar Zentimeter in ihren Kopf zurück zogen und dunkler wurden. Zufrieden begutachtete Tonks im nächsten Moment ihr Spiegelbild in dem versilberten Rahmen eines leicht angeschimmelten Gemäldes einer schneeverschneiten Landschaft und drehte dabei den Kopf hin und her, bevor sie sich mit unveränderter Fröhlichkeit wieder ihm zuwandte.

„Gut! Wir reden dann später weiter, ja? Und denk dran dir was anzuziehen bevor du in die Küche gehst, die Kinder sind noch im Haus."

Für einen Moment sah er wieder das kecke Grinsen, bevor sie sich auch schon, mit einer eleganten Drehung und einem sanften Plopp, in Luft auflöste und ihn seinen arg verwirrten Gedanken überließ.


	18. Chapter 18

ZWEI

Es war laut als Remus in die Küche kam. Viel zu laut nach seinem heutigen Geschmack. Er versuchte dem Gewusel der Kinder etwas aus dem Weg zu gehen und zog sich für einen Moment an die Feuerstelle zurück um sich eine Tasse sehr starken schwarzen Tee zu machen. Möglichst höflich lehnte er alles an Speisen, was Molly ihm fast aufdringlich anbot, ab, weil sein Magen schon mit dem Geruch von Nahrung nicht einverstanden zu sein schien und nahm die Frage von Harry, wo denn Sirius sei, als dankbaren Anlass anzubieten, nach oben zu gehen um ihn zu überreden, die letzten Tage vor der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts noch ein wenig die Gesellschaft von Harry und den anderen zu genießen.

Mit schweren Schritten und wieder dumpf pochenden Schläfen erklomm er die Treppe und klopfte an die Tür von Seidenschnabels Zimmer. Sirius grimmiges Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen als er unaufgefordert eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Und wie war's?", fragte Sirius feixend, als Remus sich neben ihn auf den Boden setzte und seinen schmerzenden Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte.

Remus schnaubte trocken. „Erwartest du jetzt Details?", fragte er tonlos.

„Immer", erwiderte Sirius, „besonders seitdem _ich_ dabei immer alleine bin."

Remus warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Und besonders schmutzige, wenn es um Tonks geht", fuhr Sirius grinsend fort, „man bedenke nur die Möglichkeiten ihrer Metamorphmagie in dem Kontext."

„Sirius!", Remus schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf, „sie ist deine Nichte, zum Teufel."

„Nur zweiten Grades", meinte dieser zwinkernd, „und in meiner Familie bezeichnet man das als gutes Heiratsmaterial. Zu schade, dass sie anscheinend mehr auf Grips als auf Aussehen steht.

Remus ließ sein Gesicht in seine Hände fallen und schloss die Augen. Wenn nur sein Schädel aufhören würde sich anzufühlen, als würde ein Niffler darin nach Goldmünzen wühlen, vielleicht könnte er dann klar denken.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte Sirius plötzlich ernster.

„Es ist nur…", wie sollte er es beschreiben. Dieses Gefühl die größte Dummheit seines Lebens begangen zu haben, obwohl er sie so sehr wieder begehen wollte. Sein Blick streifte ziellos durch den Raum und blieb an Sirius fragend erhobenen Augenbrauen hängen.

„Sie hat gefragt ob ich Aversor-Blätter dabei hätte", sagte Remus leise.

„Und, hattest du?"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt", sagte Remus eindringlich. Er ließ den Blick sinken und begann langsam den Kopf zu schütteln, bevor er tonlos weitersprach, „Sie hat drei Anläufe gebraucht, weil es ihr zu peinlich war, das Wort auszusprechen."

Sirius' Gesicht war auf einmal überraschend ernst geworden.

„Sie ist 22, Tatze", sagte Remus langsam und leichter Unmut sprach aus seiner Stimme, „Sie ist gerade erst mit der Ausbildung fertig … und", er rang verzweifelt nach Worten, „und… sie redet von ihrem Großvater als wäre er ihr bester Freund."

Sirius nickte ein paar Mal verständnisvoll, doch plötzlich grinste er wieder. „Und, hattest du?", fragte er noch einmal und zog verschmitzt die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sirius!", rief Remus entnervt.

„Schon gut", meinte dieser beschwichtigend und wurde wieder etwas ernster. „Sie ist erwachsen, Moony", sagte er ruhig und drückte dabei mitfühlend Remus' Schulter. „Und es ist nicht so, dass du hier ein unschuldiges Mädchen verführst. Ich sag dir schon seit Monaten, dass sie was von dir will."

Remus schnaubte nur tonlos.

„Etwa nicht?", fragte Sirius mit ironisch erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Ich meine, ich war ja nicht dabei, aber ich schätze mal, dass du gestern nicht den ersten Schritt gemacht hast."

Remus blieb still und beobachtete für einen Moment gedankenversunken die unruhigen Bewegungen Seidenschnabels, der seinen Kopf ab und zu in den Nacken warf und auf dem zerschlissenen Teppich scharrte. Das Bild von Tonks, die auf dem Tisch kniete und ihn küsste, flackerte durch seine Gedanken. Es war so absurd. So wild. So wundervoll impulsiv. So… Tonks.

„Und 22 ist nicht so jung", sagte Sirius nach einer Weile unvermittelt, „James war jünger als er geheiratet hat und Vater geworden ist."

Remus blickte in Sirius' grimmiges Gesicht. Er hatte nicht unrecht mit dem was er sagte, auch wenn die Dinge bei James ein wenig anders gestanden hatten.

„Trotzdem würde mich noch etwas anderes interessieren", meinte Sirius sachlich.

„Was?"

„Hattest du Aversor-Blätter dabei?", fragte Sirius und konnte sich nur mit Mühe einen Lachanfall verkneifen.

Remus holte instinktiv aus, um Sirius einen Schlag mit seinem Handrücken zu verpassen, doch dieser duckte sich reflexartig, so dass Remus ihn knapp verfehlte. Remus' Hand schlug hart gegen die Wand und Seidenschnabel blickte sie, durch das plötzliche Geräusch aufgeschreckt, vorwurfsvoll aus seiner Ecke des Raumes an. Bei dem Blick des Hippogreifs fingen sie beide an zu lachen.

„Ja", sagte Remus schließlich immer noch leise lachend.

„Obwohl du dir am Abend davor noch _geschworen_ hast, dass nichts zwischen euch passieren wird?! Interessant!" Sirius schien seit Weihnachten nicht mehr so gut gelaunt gewesen zu sein und feixte Remus unablässig an.

„Das hatte nichts damit zu tun… die waren einfach noch in meiner Tasche", sagte Remus ausweichend.

„Sicher!", sagte Sirius ungläubig, „weil du ja andauernd Frauen aufreißt."

„Ach, sei still…", meinte Remus missmutig.

Sirius' Hand lag wieder auf Remus' Schulter. „Moony, vielen Dank, dass selbst du Lektion Nummer Eins bestätigt hast."


	19. Chapter 19

DREI

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür von Remus' Zimmer war zuhören. Remus ließ den Kamm zurück in den Koffer sinken und ging zur Tür um zu öffnen. Er erstarrte, als er sah wer dort vor ihm stand.

„Hey", sagte Tonks und lächelte dabei neckisch zu ihm auf.

„Hallo", entgegnete er leise.

Es folgte ein kurzer Moment der Stille. Seit sie vor ein paar Tagen so abrupt aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen.

„Darf ich kurz reinkommen?", fragte Tonks schließlich. In dem Moment kam Sirius aus seinem Zimmer am anderen Ende des Korridors und sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und breit grinsend in ihre Richtung.

„Sicher", sagte Remus schnell und trat beiseite um sie einzulassen und vor allem die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen. Tonks blieb nach ein paar Schritten unschlüssig im Raum stehen und sah ihn schüchtern an. Sie blinzelte ein wenig zu häufig und ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder hinab zu seiner Brust. Als er ihrem Blick folgte wurde Remus plötzlich bewusst wieso.

„Richtig", sagte er als ihm wieder einfiel, wobei ihn das Klopfen unterbrochen hatte und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu seinem Schrankkoffer um ein sauberes Hemd zu suchen. Tonks schwieg und beobachtete still, wie er einen Knopf nach dem anderen schloss und schließlich aufmunternd zu ihr aufblickte.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er beschwingt und versuchte möglichst unverfänglich zu lächeln.

„Ich wollte nur fragen", sagte sie langsam und begann dabei eine lange Strähne zwischen ihren Fingern zu drehen, „ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, in den kommenden Tagen ein wenig Zeit mit mir zu verbringen." Sie zögerte kurz und ihr Blick schwang dabei flüchtig zur Decke. „Ich dachte man könnte, nachdem wir die Kinder morgen abgesetzt haben, vielleicht ein wenig durch Hogsmeade bummeln oder… auch was anderes, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Remus sah sie durch den Raum hinweg an. Ohne zu antworten. Viel zu lange.

„Also", erwiderte er endlich und fuhr sich dabei mit der Hand unwillkürlich durchs Haar, „in den kommenden Tagen ist etwas schlecht."

Ihr Lächeln stand noch starr in ihrem Gesicht, aber ihre Augen sahen enttäuscht in seine Richtung und beobachteten jede Regung in seiner Mimik.

„Es ist Vollmond in ein paar Tagen, Tonks", meinte Remus entschuldigend und knetete dabei mit einer Hand seinen Nacken.

„Oh", sagte sie und wirkte immer noch verunsichert, „ich weiß, ich dachte nur, dass du…" eine irritierte Falte war auf ihrer Stirn erschienen.

„Es gibt… einen Wald in den Highlands… wo sich Werwölfe vor Vollmond treffen."

Sie nickte und lächelte verhalten, „ja ich erinnere mich."

„Dumbledore will, dass ich mich mit ihnen anfreunde, sie davon überzeuge, dass Greybacks Vorstellungen falsch sind."

„Oh", sagte Tonks noch einmal, doch diesmal entspannte sich ihr Gesicht etwas, „ich verstehe."

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch schien ihre Erwiderung des Ausdrucks wirklich ungezwungen.

„Wann wirst du…?", fragte sie langsam.

„In etwa einer Woche", sagte er schnell.

„Ok", sagte Tonks. Ihre tonlose Stimme und der wieder leicht verlegene Ausdruck wollten nicht zu ihrem üblichen Selbstbewusstsein passen.

„Ok", sagte sie noch einmal und begann auf die Tür zuzugehen, „ich schätze wir sehen uns dann in etwa einer Woche."

„Ja", meinte Remus nickend, „Ich sag dir dann Bescheid… wir sehen uns ja auch bei den Treffen."

Er begleitete sie zur Tür. Als sie die Schwelle schon überquert hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen. Doch ihr Mund schloss sich nur stumm wieder und sie lächelte für einen Moment verhalten.

„Bis dann, Remus", meinte sie schließlich.

Er zwang seine Lippen in ein hoffentlich überzeugendes Lächeln. „Ja, bis dann, Tonks."


	20. Chapter 20

VIER

„Guten Morgen!" Remus kam in die Küche und setzte sich neben Sirius an den langen, ansonsten leeren Tisch. Sirius schwieg und sah nicht auf. Seltsamerweise sah er noch erschöpfter aus als Remus sich fühlte.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte Remus als Sirius nicht antwortete. Dieser schob ihm wortlos eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten entgegen.

„Es gab einen Massenausbruch in Azkaban?!" Remus spukte fast seinen von Sirius' bereitgestellten Tee über den Tisch, als er die riesige Überschrift mit den zwölf Fahndungsfotos darunter sah. „Wann?"

„An dem Tag, an dem du weg bist", meinte Sirius tonlos.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?"

„Direkt vor Vollmond? Wir hatten nur eine Stunde Zeit zwischen deiner Rückkehrt und dem Mondaufgang. Außerdem, wozu? Ist ja nicht so, als ob wir irgendwas tun könnten." Sirius blickte finster in seine Teetasse, während Remus den Artikel zu überfliegen begann.

„Fudge benennt dich als Drahtzieher?", fragte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Sirius schnaubte freudlos, „Natürlich, was soll er auch sonst machen. Vielleicht glaubt er es sogar, das wäre dann ein Grund sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen."

Remus schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf während er weiterlas.

„Jedenfalls", meinte Sirius ernst, „solltest du wissen, dass seitdem hier alle durchdrehen. Dumbledore hat drei reguläre Treffen die Woche angesetzt. Moody ist quasi permanent auf Achse und alle, die im Ministerium arbeiten, stellen sich darauf ein, auf unbestimmte Zeit keine freie Minute mehr zu haben."

Remus sah auf und musterte kritisch Sirius' Gesicht.

„Kingsley ist offiziell immer noch für mich zuständig, arbeitet aber heimlich an richtigen Todessern. Wir hoffen, dass alle so beschäftigt sind, dass keiner merkt, wenn er wichtige Informationen in die zuständigen Abteilungen streut, sobald er was gefunden hat. Und Tonks…"

Ein leichtes ungutes Gefühl bildete sich in Remus Magen.

„Tonks ist jetzt für Bellatrix zuständig."

Remus' Herz schien für einen kleinen Moment das Schlagen vergessen zu haben. Er blätterte zur Titelseite zurück und betrachtete das Bild der Frau mit dem wirren schwarzen Haaren und den schweren Augenliedern. Das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen hatte sich zu einem ausgeprägten Rumoren entwickelt. Sirius schien immer noch jede Regung in seinem Gesicht zu analysieren.

„Wie hat sie Azkaban überstanden", fragte er nach langer Stille.

Sirius' Blick wanderte für einen Moment unschlüssig durch den Raum.

„Schwer zu sagen, schließlich war sie vorher schon verrückt", meinte er schließlich unschlüssig, „sie war jedenfalls keine von denen, die irgendwann nur noch vor sich hinvegetiert haben. Wenn überhaupt hat es ihren Wahn verstärkt, wenn du mich fragst."

Remus' Hand fuhr unbewusst zu seiner Schläfe auf. Ein dumpfes, schmerzhaftes Pochen war dort aufgekommen und wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde stärker, während er angestrengt die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten versuchte. Zwölf der schlimmsten Todesser auf freiem Fuß. Und immer noch weigerte sich das Ministerium Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr als Tatsache zu akzeptieren.

Sirius' Hand lag plötzlich auf Remus' Schulter.

„Machst du dir Sorgen?", fragte er behutsam.

Remus schnaubte auf. „Weil Tonks für die Aufgabe eingeteilt ist, eine Verrückte mit abnormalen Neigung zum Cruciatus-Fluch zur Strecke zu bringen? Warum sollte ich mir deswegen Sorgen machen?!", sagte er sarkastisch.

Sirius schwieg während seine Hand immer noch an Remus' Schulter ruhte.

„Siehst du sie heute Abend?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nein!", sagte Remus etwas zu scharf. Sirus guckte leicht verdutzt.

„Nein, ich sehe sie nicht heute Abend", sagte Remus noch einmal etwas ruhiger aber mit Verbitterung in der Stimme, „oder an irgendeinem anderen Abend. Weil sie schon genug Probleme in ihrem Leben hat, da brauche ich nicht noch ein weites darin sein."

Sirius schien nur aufrichtig verwirrt. „Du willst ihr wieder aus dem Weg gehen?", fragte er fassungslos, „und was genau willst du damit bezwecken?"

„Dass sie mich vergisst und sich in einen anderen verliebt, mit dem sie mehr anfangen kann", sagte Remus bestimmt und begann, sein nicht angerührtes Frühstück wegzuräumen, „am besten einen talentierten Auroren der ihr so sehr verfällt, dass er jederzeit sein Leben für ihren Schutz opfern würde."

Sirius zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich bin kein Experte", meinte er, „doch wenn Frauen sich erstmal verguckt haben, bringt man sie nicht so leicht dazu sich zu entgucken."

„Tonks hat sich nicht in mich verguckt, Sirius", Remus' Atem ging schneller als es die Situation rechtfertigte, aber in letzter Zeit nervte ihn Sirius' besserwisserische Art zu allem was Tonks betraf nur noch. „Ich glaube sie ist mehr an ein wenig…" er suchte in seinem Wortschatz nach einer Formulierung die sowohl seinen moralischen Ansprüchen als auch Sirius' Wortschatz gerecht werden würde. „… unverfänglichen Zusammentreffen interessiert", schloss er schließlich.

Sirius zog nur noch weiter die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja sicher", sagte er mit vor Sarkasmus strotzender Stimme und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee, „das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen, Moony!"

Remus ignorierte ihn und stürmte davon in sein Zimmer.


	21. Chapter 21

FÜNF

„Heute Abend! Um sieben! Bei mir!"

Remus fuhr erschrocken von seinem Buch auf.

„Tonks, was zum…?"

„Ich hab es satt zu warten bis du aufhörst ein Trottel zu sein. Also, um sieben!" Sie wandte sich bereits wieder zum Gehen. Sirius, der neben Remus saß, fing an gehässig zu grinsen.

„Aber ich…"

Alarmiert wirbelte Tonks wieder herum, und legte die Arme links und rechts neben seinem Buch auf die Tischplatte. Sie beugte sich langsam so weit vor, dass sie nun mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe war, obwohl er noch immer saß. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Remus sehen, wie die Spitzen an ihren strahlenförmig abstehenden, heute schwarzen Haaren langsam die Farbe wechselten.

„Ich kenne deinen Dienstplan, ich weiß, dass du keinen anderen Termin mit jemandem aus dem Orden hast und ich hab die Mondtabelle gecheckt. Wie lautet also deine Ausrede?"

Nach einer Weile klappte Remus seinen überraschenderweise offen stehenden Mund zu. Unfähig zu antworten saß er da und starrte sie an.

„Schön!", sagte sie nach einer Weile, „um sieben bei mir. Und bring Hunger mit."

Tonks richtete sich auf und machte auf den Absätzen kehrt um wieder mit energischem Schritt in Richtung Tür zu stapfen. Remus starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, wo die Tür hinter ihr zu geschwungen war, als Sirius ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite drückte und in schelmischen Ton sagte, „Hey? Was glaubst du meint sie genau mit dem Wort ‚Hunger'?"

Remus' Kopf schnellte abrupt zu ihm herum. Sirius feixte ihn mit zwinkernden Augen an und konnte sein Lachen kaum noch zurückhalten. Remus atmete ein paar Mal tief durch um dem Drang zu widerstehen irgendetwas, momentan am liebsten Sirius, zu schlagen.

„Sirius, das ist echt nicht witzig… ich kann nicht einfach…"

„Klar kannst du, das verlernt man doch nicht. Oder hattest du noch nie Sex?"

Remus stöhnte frustriert auf. So sehr er bewunderte, dass Sirius die Fähigkeit in jeder Situation Witze zu reißen, zwölf Jahre durch Azkaban hatte retten können, manchmal war es einfach zum aus der Haut fahren. Er nahm die Dinge viel zu leicht.

„Sirius, im Ernst. Wir sind beide im Orden, ich kann nicht einfach ´ne Fick-Beziehung mit ihr anfangen und erwarten, dass das nicht früher oder später zu Problemen führt."

„Fick-Beziehung?!", fragte Sirius und wischte sich eine Träne aus seinen lachenden Augen.

„Du weißt doch was ich meine!", schrie Remus ihn an.

Sirius' Gesicht hatte den Ausdruck von jemandem der einem Kind etwas Schwieriges zu erklären versuchte, angenommen. „Das verlangt doch auch keiner, Moony. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass sie in dich verschossen ist."

Remus rollte mit den Augen.

„Genaugenommen war ich, als du Ende Dezember zu mir kamst, tief bestürzt darüber, wie du so naiv sein konntest, es nicht selbst bemerkt zu haben."

Remus starrte stumm ins Feuer und schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. „ ‚bisschen Spaß haben', hat sie gesagt.", meinte er schließlich genervt. „Warum sollte sich jemand wie Tonks auch in mich verlieben?"

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „So reden die Kids von heute eben."

Remus wollte wiedersprechen. Wollte ihn anschreien, woher er das denn so genau wissen wollte. Doch in dem Moment hatte Sirius eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Glaub mir einfach mal, ja? Sie ist verliebt in dich. Und wir wissen beide, wie du empfindest, auch wenn einer von uns das nicht einsehen will."

Remus wich seinem Blick aus. Als ob es darum gehen würde. Als ob es auch nur im Entferntesten darum gehen würde, selbst wenn Tonks so für ihn empfinden würde.

„Und wenn eine Lady einen bittet, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit vor ihrer Tür zu erscheinen, sagt man als wahrer Gentlemen sowieso nicht nein", fügte Sirius zwinkernd hinzu. „Also? Gehst du hin?"

Remus atmete tief durch und sah wie automatisch auf seine Uhr. „Vielleicht bitte ich sie, es um eineinhalb Wochen nach hinten zu verschieben", sagte er resignierend.

Sirius nickte überschwänglich. „Klingt gut", sagte er munter und nickte überschwänglich, „als ich sie vor Azkaban das letzte Mal gesehen hab, hatte sie zwar noch keinen Zauberstab und hat trotzdem schon den Nachbarjungen in einem Schauer roter Funken zwei Meter durch den Garten geschleudert, aber das klingt nach einem soliden Plan."

Remus sah etwas erschrocken zu dem feixenden Sirius auf. Das war ein Witz. Das musste einfach ein Witz sein.

„Lass mich nur dabei sein wenn du sie fragst, ja?", sagte Sirius leise und grinste.


	22. Chapter 22

SECHS

Remus stand schwer atmend vor Tonks' Tür. Er würde zuvorkommend sein, er würde höfliche Konversation betreiben und er würde vor allem nicht zulassen, dass mehr zwischen ihnen geschah. Das war er Tonks schuldig. Er hatte diesmal sogar die Aversor-Blätter zuhause gelassen, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er bei gründlicher Suche in seinen Schuhen oder in den Säumen seines Umhangs nicht vielleicht doch noch ein Tütchen finden würde. Er hatte seine Kleidung zwar sorgfältig gefilzt aber Sirius war im Vergleich zu vor 15 Jahren sehr viel kreativer mit seinen Verstecken geworden und scheute dieser Zeit keine Mühen für einen unangemessenen Witz.

Remus klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür. Von der anderen Seite waren flinke Schritte zu hören und dann öffnete Tonks, strahlend und in enger Jeans und knappem Shirt, unter dem ein Stück freier Bauch zu sehen war, die Tür.

„Hey", sagte sie fidel und lächelte ihn breit an.

„Hallo", sagte Remus verhalten und blieb unschlüssig vor der Tür stehen.

„Willst du reinkommen?", fragte Tonks nach einer Weile und trat etwas zur Seite um den Weg frei zu machen.

„Hab ich eine Wahl?", entgegnete Remus und war selbst überrascht über diese spontane Antwort. Tonks grinste und schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf. Remus musste bei diesem Anblick unvermittelt schnaubend auflachen und trat endlich über die Schwelle.

„Sirius…", begann er, doch Tonks unterbrach ihn bevor er das Wort richtig ausgesprochen hatte, „hat dich gezwungen zu kommen?" Remus guckte sie verdutzt an. „Guter Mann!", ergänzte Tonks und zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu.

„Äh… nein", sagte Remus und Tonks fing bei seinen irritierten Gestotter zu kichern an. Ihre Fröhlichkeit war wie immer ansteckend und so zog sich auch Remus' Mund unwillkürlich in ein breites Grinsen.

„Nein", sagte er nach einer Weile noch einmal, „er hat mir die hier aus dem Weinkeller seiner Mutter geholt." Remus zog die leicht angestaubte Flasche aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und reichte sie Tonks.

„Wie nett von ihm", meinte Tonks, „muss die alte Gewohnheit sein, Frauen in seinem Umfeld betrunken machen zu wollen."

Remus musste wieder leise lachen während Tonks zum Tisch ging und den Wein entkorkte. Sie schenkte ihnen großzügig in gedrungene, dickwandige Gläser ein und reichte ihm eins davon. Als Remus es nahm, fiel ihm der Abend vor etwas mehr als vier Monaten wieder ein, als sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie durchaus einmal Weingläser besessen hätte, er aber nun, Dank einer Verkettung von unglücklichen Umständen, mit einem der anderen letzten drei verbliebenen Gläser Vorlieb nehmen müsse.

„Was ist los? Wieso grinst du so?", meinte Tonks plötzlich.

Remus riss sich von der Erinnerung los und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Hab nur an was gedacht", sagte er ausweichend und hob sein Glas.

„Also… cheers."

„Cheers", erwiderte Tonks und versuchte dabei angestrengt den Augenkontakt mit ihm zu halten. Dadurch stieß ihr Glas zwar so heftig gegen das seine, dass Spritzer des Weins den Tisch befleckten, doch es schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Sie wuselte bereits zu dem Kessel über dem Feuer und füllte zwei Schalen mit dampfendem Eintopf. Wenig später saßen sie am Tisch und aßen.

Remus wusste nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr, warum er diesen Abend überhaupt hatte meiden wollen. Ihre Gespräche waren bald ausgelassen und genauso entspannt, wie er sie von ihren schönsten Abenden des letzten halben Jahres in Erinnerung hatte. Tonks erzählte lebhaft von dem neuen Aufgabenfeld, dass sie jetzt auf der Arbeit einnahm und Remus war sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass zum einen ein erfahrener Kollege Tonks bei der Aufgabe Bellatrix zu finden unterstützte und zum anderen der Hauptteil der Aufgabe in dem Zusammenfügen von Informationsschnippeln in der sicheren Umgebung des Ministeriums bestand, auch wenn Tonks nur mit den Augen darüber rollte und nach eigener Aussage sogar Mad-Eyes praxisnahe Ausbildungsstunden vorgezogen hätte.

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen", sagte sie nach einer Weile unvermittelt und ihr vom Wein leicht glühendes Gesicht kam noch dichter zu ihm heran gerutscht.

„Was?", fragte er grinsend.

„Aber du darfst es Sirius nicht sagen." Sie versuchte angestrengt drohend zu gucken, wirkte aber dadurch nur niedlicher und Remus musste noch mehr grinsen.

„Hör auf zu lachen!", sagte sie in gespielter Entrüstung und schlug ihm leicht gegen den Arm. „Niemals, hörst du."

Remus nickte und versuchte sein Lachen zurückzuhalten.

„Versprochen?", fragte sie plötzlich wieder unsicher.

„Versprochen!", versicherte er.

Tonks senkte die Augen und rutschte noch ein bisschen dichter an ihn heran. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht", flüsterte sie in verschwörerischem Ton, „ob der Wein so schmecken sollte, oder schon überlagert war."

Remus verfiel in einen tonlosen Lachkrampf und brauchte lange um sich wieder soweit beruhigt zu haben, dass er sprechen konnte.

„Du hast versprochen nicht zu lachen!", sagte Tonks beleidigt.

„Nein!", entgegnete Remus in gespielten Entsetzen, „ich hab nur versprochen Sirius nichts davon zu erzählen."

„Oh", sagte Tonks und sah für einen Moment so aus als würde sie in ihrer Erinnerung angestrengt nach dem Gespräch von vor zwei Minuten suchen.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass er dir nicht schmeckt? Ich meine", er nahm die Flasche vom Tisch und begutachtet sie kritisch gegen das Licht, „ bevor du dreifünftel davon alleine getrunken hast?"

Tonks zuckte nur mit den Schultern und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. Sie stand auf doch ihre Beine schienen sie nicht halten zu wollen. Reflexartig sprang Remus auf und schlang seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper, um sie am Fallen zu hindern. Sie legte dankbar ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Remus?"

„Mmm?", meinte er nur. Tonks' Haarschopf kitzelte von unten sein Kinn, so dass ihm ihr Duft in die Nase stieg. Angestrengt versuchte Remus sich seine Vorsätze für den heutigen Abend ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„So schön ich es auch finde, wenn du mich umarmst…"

Remus zog unbewusst die Augenbrauen hoch und war gespannt, wie dieser Satz wohl enden würde.

„…ich wollte eigentlich gerade ins Bad."

Remus grinste wieder unbewusst und ließ sachte die Arme sinken. Tonks löste sich nach einem tiefen Blick in seine Augen von ihm und verschwand leicht schwankend im Badezimmer.

Remus wusch wie üblich die zwei Schüsseln in der Spüle und ließ sich danach mit dem Rest des Weins auf dem Sofa nieder. Noch drei Schlucke, eine höfliche Verabschiedung von Tonks und er wäre hier raus ohne eine Dummheit begangen zu haben.

Tonks kam gerade wieder und ließ sich mit einem Sprung auf die andere Seite des Sofas fallen. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie dabei schmerzhaft seine Schienenbeine unter sich begraben, doch inzwischen verstand er die Ankündigung dieses Manövers so gut aus ihrer Gestik zu lesen, dass er es fast immer rechtzeitig schaffte die Beine einzuziehen. Grinsend saßen sie sich gegenüber, jeder den Kopf an eine Armstütze des Sofas gelehnt, die Beine zwischen ihnen angewinkelt und tranken in stiller Eintracht die letzten Schlucke des Weines.

„Der Abend war wirklich schön", meinte Remus ruhig und lächelte sanft, „danke, dass du mich überredet hast."

Tonks rollte in übertriebener Dramatik ihre Augen nach oben und grinste noch etwas breiter.

„Hat dir die Suppe geschmeckt", fragte sie unvermittelt.

„Ja."

„Wie sehr?"

Remus guckte schief in ihre Richtung und sofort breitete sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein neckischer Zug aus.

„Sag schon, wie sehr?"

„Sehr. Wieso?"

„Nur so", meinte Tonks und brach neuerlich in Gelächter aus, als sie die Reaktion auf diese Antwort in seinem Gesicht sah.

„Wieso?"

„Nur so", bekräftigte Tonks noch einmal mit Nachdruck.

Remus wusste wann ein Kampf aussichtlos war und schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf.

„Es wird spät", sagte er langsam und lächelte Tonks sanft an, „ich geh wohl besser."

Tonks schien für einen Moment wieder angestrengt nachzudenken. „Ich hab ne bessere Idee", sagte sie dann und bevor Remus genau wusste was geschehen war, hatte sie sich aus den weichen Kissen hochgestemmt und sich auf ihn geschmissen. Ihre Hände griffen fest in sein Haar, während ihre Lippen gierig nach den seinen tasteten. Völlig überrumpelt lag er für einen Moment unschlüssig unter ihr und wusste nicht genau, ob er das hätte kommen sehen sollen. Mit dem letzten bisschen Willensstärke, das er aufbringen konnte, legte er seine Hände an Tonks Oberarme und schob sie entschieden von sich weg, so dass sich ihre Lippen mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von seinen lösten.

„Tonks, wir sollten wirklich nicht…", seine Stimme klang leider weniger überzeugend als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Fängst du schon wieder mit diesem Blödsinn an?", entgegnete Tonks in scharfem Ton, der ihn leicht zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist", erwiderte er leicht eingeschüchtert.

„Wirklich? Dein Körper ist nämlich anderer Meinung."

Er spürte ihr Knie zwischen seinen Beinen. Mit einem sanften Stöhnen, dass er nicht zurückhalten konnte, ließen seine Arme Tonks' Oberkörper, wieder auf ihn sinken. Tonks beobachtet für einen Moment amüsiert, die Reaktion die sie seinem Gesicht entlockte und begann bald darauf seinen Hals zu küssen.

„Mieser Verräter", murmelte Remus schwach und wie automatisch schlossen sich seine Augen. Tonks rechte Hand hatte inzwischen seinen Schritt gefunden. Aber bedeutender, so viel bedeutender war ihr Duft. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt um seinen Hals zu küssen und mit jeder kitzelnden Berührung ihrer Haarspitzen stieg ihm ihr Geruch direkt in die Nase und erweckte seine verdammten Triebe zum Leben.

Plötzlich waren seine Hände an ihrem Körper. Er richtete seinen Kopf etwas auf und streckte sich ihr entgegen. Ihre Haut war so unglaublich weich und kleine Schweißperlen glitzerten auf ihren Wangen. Tonks wollte ihn. Gott wusste, warum ausgerechnet ihn, aber ihre Hände tasteten immer energischer an seinem Körper entlang und fuhren immer öfter unter seine Kleidung. Also warum sollte er sie nicht auch wollen dürfen.

Tief gruben sich seine Finger in ihren Rücken, konnten jedoch, da sie immer noch auf ihm lag nicht das erreichen, was ihr eigentliches Ziel war. Er versuchte ihren Körper leicht auf ihm nach oben zu schieben doch sie schien zu viel Gefallen an der Erforschung seines Halses gefunden zu haben und wehrte sich kichernd gegen seine Bemühungen. Er schob sich etwas zur Seite und versuchte so sein Ziel zu erreichen doch plötzlich hatte er sein Gewicht einen Millimeter zu weit verlagert und fiel neben dem Sofa zu Boden. Tonks hatte geistesgegenwärtig im letzten Moment von ihm abgelassen und sich somit auf dem Sofa halten können. Halb über den Polstern hängend und etwas irre kichernd blickte sie zu ihm hinunter, doch ihm war nicht nach Lachen zu mute. Er wollte etwas anderes.

Mit starker Hand packte er ihren Oberarm und zog sie zu sich herunter. Tonks war so überrascht, dass sie erschrocken zu zappeln begann um sich auf dem Sofa zu halten. Als sie dann doch fiel rollte sie mit viel Schwung über ihn hinweg und landete direkt neben ihm auf dem Rücken. Glück im Unglück, dachte Remus noch und schon war er über ihr. Seine Hände konnten nun endlich alles von ihr erreichen, glitten über ihre Beine und ihren festen Po, drückten ihren ganzen Körper an den seinen und vor allem an sein steifes Glied, das in seiner Hose unnachgiebig gegen den Bund drückte.

„Remus?" Er wollte sich nicht von ihr lösen. Hielt trotzdem in der Bewegung inne und versuchte, in ihren hitzig geröteten Wangen und den zu ihm aufblickenden Augen einen Grund für die Unterbrechung zu finden. Tonks' Arm löste sich von seiner Schulter und verrenkte sich um ihre eng umschlungenen Körper herum um ihre Jeans zu erreichen. Im nächsten Moment hielt sie ihn ein quadratisches Tütchen entgegen. Ihre Finger zitterten so stark, dass es ihr fast aus der Hand fiel. Kurzerhand nahm er es ihr mit einer Hand ab und riss es mit den Zähnen auf. Er fummelte eins der Blättchen aus der Packung und schluckte es sofort im Ganzen hinunter. Das zweite Blatt streckte er ohne zu zögern Tonks entgegen, die leicht den Mund öffnete und es sich von ihm auf die Zunge legen ließ.

Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich zögernd an, dann, als hätten sie beide auf den gleichen Befehl gewartet, fielen sie wieder übereinander her. Immer energischer fuhren Remus' Hände über ihren Körper. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er seinen Umhang abgestreift hatte oder wie die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes sich geöffnet hatte. Alles was noch zählte war das Gefühl von Tonks' Haut unter seinen Fingern und der Geruch ihres erhitzten Körpers. Er wollte sie fühlen, schmecken, riechen, in sie dringen und sie mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers erfahren. Sein Mund saugte kraftvoll an ihren Nippeln, so dass Tonks ein ersticktes Quieken von sich gab, während er gleichzeitig ihre Jeans öffnete und mit einer Hand lüstern zwischen ihre Beine fuhr. Sie rang erschrocken nach Luft als er die Feuchte zwischen ihren Schamlippen erreichte und seine Finger in sie tauchten. Die Welt war fort als er gierig immer wieder seiner Finger in ihr versenkte, eingenommen von diesem vielversprechenden Gefühl ihrer angenehmen Enge. Tonks strampelte unter ihm als seine freie Hand seinen Gürtel öffnete.

„Remus!" Was jetzt noch, dachte er und löste seine Hand aus Tonks Scharm um sogleich beide Hände zum Herunterziehen ihrer Hose nutzen zu können. Er schlüpfte in einer flüssigen Bewegung aus Hose und Unterhose, lies sich zwischen Tonks' Beine sinken und drückte sie mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers zu Boden, unfähig an etwas anderes zu denken, als an die nahende Entladung seiner in ihm seit Wochen durch sie angestauten Lust.

Es geschah im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. In dem Moment da seine Eichel die feinen Härchen ihrer Scham durchdrang und bereits eine Ahnung von dem Paradies, das sich dahinter verbarg, erahnen konnte, durchzuckte ein unsäglicher, allumfassender Schmerz seinen ganzen Körper. Jede Empfindung seiner Sinne wurde komplett von diesem Schmerz überlagert, jeder Muskel spannte sich krampfhaft an, als würde ein starker elektrischer Schock durch ihn fahren. Remus wusste nicht mehr, wo er war oder was geschah. Es existierte nur noch der Schmerz. So musste sich der Cruciatusfluch anfühlen.

So schnell wie er gekommen war, erstarb der Schmerz und Remus fand sich röchelnd und mühsam auf allen Vieren haltend auf dem Teppich wieder. Seine Hand fuhr an seine Stirn und traf auf kalten Schweiß. Verwirrt folgte sein Blick erst seiner nun vor Nässe triefenden, zitternden Hand, die von seiner Stirn aus langsam zu Boden sank, und fuhr dann hoch zu Tonks, die in etwa eineinhalb Meter Abstand von ihm zusammengerollt auf dem Teppich lag. Sie sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen, tränenbenetzten Augen an und in dem Moment wurde ihm bewusst was passiert war.

Panisch rutschte er von Tonks fort, versuchte so viel Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen, wie es in ihrem kleinen Zimmer überhaupt möglich war. Seine kalten, steifen Finger wollten ihm nicht gehorchen als er kopflos durch den Raum strauchelte um seine Kleidung aufzuklauben.

„Remus", ihre Stimme bebte wie ihr ganzer zitternder Körper, doch er schaffte es nicht zu lange in ihre Richtung zu sehen. Hektisch schlüpfte er in seine Kleidung.

„Remus!"

„Es tut mir leid!", schrie er sie an, obwohl es an ihr gewesen wäre zu schreien und als er sich Hemd und Umhang über den Arm warf und der Tür zuwandte, tat sie es tatsächlich.

„REMUS, BLEIB HIER!"

Doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht hier bleiben. Sie konnte nicht alleine mit ihm in diesem Zimmer bleiben. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Von Anfang an.

Er war zu verstört um zu apparieren und griff nach der Türklinke. Stürzte in die kalte Nacht. Erst als die Feuchtigkeit des Grases seine Füße benetzte wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine Schuhe trug. Doch er rannte weiter.

Mit einem lauten Knall und drohend erhobenen Zauberstab erschien plötzlich Tonks direkt vor ihm aus dem Nichts. Schlitternd kam er auf dem feuchten Gras zum Stehen. Sie funkelte ihm aus wutverzerrten Augen an, ihr Zauberstab dabei direkt zwischen seine Augen gerichtet.

„ICH HAB GESAGT, DU SOLLST BLEIBEN!"

Remus erschrak vor ihrem zornigen Schrei, der die Stille wie das Surren einer Axt durchschnitt. Er wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, doch die Spitze von Tonks' Zauberstab schnippte sofort in einer fast lässigen Bewegung nach oben und er stieß gegen eine dichte Hecke aus dornigem Gestrüpp, die eben noch nicht hinter ihm gewesen war. Er spürte wie er bleich wurde und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, wo genau in dem Umhangknäuel, das er in Händen hielt, wohl sein Zauberstab sein mochte.

Er fuhr mit der rechten Hand langsam über das Bündel doch Tonks schien die Bewegung bemerkt zu haben. „Denk nicht mal dran", zischte sie ihm aus zugebissenen Zähnen entgegen und Remus' Hand erstarrte instantan.

„Es tut mir so leid, Tonks, ich…"

„UND WIESO LÄUFST DU DANN WEG, DU FEIGLING?!"

„Ich kann nicht…", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, „du hast gesehen, was passiert ist, ich kann nicht…"

„REMUS JONATHAN LUPIN!"

Remus blinzelte hektisch gegen den Strom aus wütenden Funken, der ihm aus Tonks' Zauberstab entgegenstieß. Er wagte nicht eine Hand schützend vor das Gesicht zu reißen, aus Angst was ihre Auroren-Reflexe aufgrund der plötzlichen Bewegung machen würden.

„Ich schwöre, wenn du jetzt gehst", sagte Tonks mit viel leiserer aber nicht minder bedrohlicherer Stimme, „werde ich dich so schlimm verhexen, dass du bis ans Ende deines Lebens jeden einzelnen Tag bereuen wirst, mir jemals begegnet zu sein."

Remus schluckte. Jedes einzelne Haar auf seinem Körper schien bei dieser Ankündigung erstarrt zu sein. Völlig fassungslos stand er wie angewurzelt da und konnte seinen Blick nicht von den erzürnt funkelnden Augen Tonks' abwenden.

„Und jetzt, zurück ins Haus!", schloss sie.

Seine Füße gehorchten. Er traute sich immer noch nicht den Blick von Tonks abzuwenden oder ihr gar seinen Rücken zuzuwenden, also stolperte er rückwärts über den Rasen, bis er ihr Haus erreicht hatte. Er trat ein und in dem Moment apparierte sie neben ihn und ließ die Tür mit einem Knallen, das ihn zusammenfahren ließ, ins Schloss fallen.

„Hinsetzen!", befahl sie und wies mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Sofa. Er folgte ohne Widerspruch. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass Tonks nur die flauschige, lila Decke um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte. Sie sammelte mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabs ihre auf dem Boden verstreuten Kleidungsstücke ein und lief in Richtung des Badezimmers.

„Besser für dich, wenn du noch da bist, wenn ich zurückkomme!", schrie sie ihm grimmig durch das Zimmer hinweg an und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Als ob ihm je der Gedanke gekommen wäre nicht auf diesem Sofa zu bleiben, bis sie etwas anderes befahl.


	23. Chapter 23

SIEBEN

„Es tut mir leid!"

„Ich weiß."

„So unglaublich leid!"

„Das sagst du schon seit einer Stunde, es wird langsam langweilig."

Remus blickte völlig erledigt in Tonks ernstes Gesicht auf. Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig bleiben, während er kurz vorm Durchdrehen war.

„Ich hab die Kontrolle verloren", sagte er kleinlaut und mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Remus!", ihr Ton war wieder scharf, doch im nächsten Moment wurden ihre Züge etwas sanfter und sie sprach leiser weiter, „Bitte hör' endlich auf dich zu entschuldigen."

Remus schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken gegen die Armstütze sinken. Mit jedem tiefen Zug Luft, den seine Lunge einsog, versuchte er angestrengt seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, doch dieser raste immer noch, als wäre es keine Minute her, dass er versucht hatte vor Tonks über den feuchten Rasen davon zu laufen.

Sie war, immer noch wütend aber etwas beherrschter, aus dem Bad gekommen und hatte angekündigt, dass er nicht gehen würde, bis sie darüber geredet hatten. Inzwischen saßen sie, wie schon so oft und auch an diesem Abend schon einmal, auf dem Sofa, jeder an eine Armstütze gelehnt, aber diesmal mit einer zwei Zentimeter breiten, undurchdringlich scheinenden Lücke zwischen ihren angewinkelten Beinen.

„Ich habe es nicht bemerkt", sagte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens matt, „dass ich dir wehtue."

„Ich weiß", sagte Tonks noch einmal leise und sah in sein kreideweißes Gesicht.

„Was war das für ein Zauber?", fragte Remus nach ein paar Minuten der Stille, „Mit dem du mich weggestoßen hast, meine ich."

Tonks zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Kein bestimmter", meinte sie ausdruckslos, „nur Panik."

Remus nickte stumm. Selbst die Erinnerung daran, löste erneut ein schwaches Zittern in seinen Muskeln aus.

„Hat er weh getan", fragte Tonks und beobachtete aufmerksam sein Gesicht. Sie wirkte doch tatsächlich beschämt bei der Frage.

„Es sah so aus, als ob er weh getan hätte", meinte Tonks sachlich als er stumm blieb.

„Ein wenig", erwiderte Remus leise ohne sie anzusehen.

„Also sehr", verbesserte Tonks ihn sofort mit fester Stimme und blickte verhalten zu ihm auf, „das war nicht meine Absicht."

Remus schnaubte ungläubig auf. Wieso entschuldigte sich Tonks bei ihm? Wieso? Es war seine Schuld gewesen. Ganz allein seine Schuld. Und egal was sie getan hätte, es wäre mehr als angemessen gewesen. „Du musst dich wirklich nicht bei mir entschuldigen", sagte er tonlos.

„Ich weiß", meinte Tonks unsicher, „nur… damit du's weißt… es war nicht meine Absicht dir aus Rache wehzutun... oder so."

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und ein unsicheres Lächeln trat in ihr Gesicht. Für Remus war es ein komplettes Rätsel wie sie lächeln konnte, wie sie hier mit ihm sitzen und _ihm_ beruhigend zureden konnte, nach dem was passiert war. Bei ihrer Begegnung im Garten nach seiner überstürzten Flucht, war er noch sicher gewesen, dass sie ihn verfluchen würde und danach in einer Streichholzschachtel ans St. Mungos schicken würde. Aber nein, sie hatte ihn ins Haus gescheucht, nach dem Anziehen einen doppelten Espresso wie einen Tequilashot hinter gekippt und ihn aufgefordert sich zu beruhigen und mit ihr zu reden.

„Wieso…", sagte Tonks auf einmal und ihr Gesicht zeigte Spuren der verzweifelten Suche nach den richtigen Worten, „ich meine…", ihre Augen huschten kurz über sein Gesicht. „Ist dir das schon öfter passiert, dass du…", wieder brach sie zaudernd ab, doch nun wusste Remus worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Ich…"

Als er sprach hielt Tonks in ihrer Wortsuche inne und sah ihn dankbar für die Unterbrechung an.

„Ich…", setzte er noch einmal an, „hab keine wirkliche… Erfahrung… mit Sex… mit Frauen." Remus fuhr sich unwillkürlich mit einer Hand durch die Haare während Tonks Augen immer größer wurden.

„Du… hast noch nie…?", fragte sie völlig perplex.

Remus musste unwillkürlich lachen angesichts ihres völlig schockierten Ausdrucks.

„Doch", sagte er leise und Tonks' Gesicht entspannte sich etwas, „das hab ich nicht gemeint."

Eine Falte bildete sich auf Tonks Stirn „Dann… hast du nur mit Männern geschlafen?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Ähm… nein", sagte Remus und war nun selbst verunsichert, dass sie das als nächst wahrscheinlichere Möglichkeit ansah.

„Dann was?", fragte Tonks mit leichter Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Werwölfen", sagte Remus nur.

Man hätte eine Stecknadel in der Stille, die auf dieses Wort folgte, fallen hören können. Remus sah verstohlen zu Tonks auf, deren Gesicht einen Ausdruck verdutzter Leere angenommen hatte.

„Oh", sagte sie schließlich leise.

Warum sagte sie nichts? Remus konnte spüren, dass sein Atem mit jeder stillen Sekunde die verstrich wieder schneller wurde. Endlich holte Tonks einmal tief Luft und fragte, „an… Vollmond?"

Remus musste unwillkürlich lachen, doch als ihr Gesicht ernst blieb, verstummte er abrupt wieder.

„Nein", sagte er bestimmt, „in ihrer menschlichen Form." Das konnte Tonks doch nicht ernst gemeint haben. Die Vorstellung, dass er als Wolf Sex mit einem anderen Tier haben würde, war so absurd, dass ihm der Gedanke nie gekommen wäre.

„Aber dann… dann waren sie doch… Frauen, ich meine…", sie brach ab und suchte unsicher seinen Blick.

„Sie waren nicht wie ich", versuchte Remus zu erklären, „ sie lebten nicht in der normalen Gesellschaft, nach unseren Regeln und Gepflogenheiten... sondern in… einer Art Rudel." Er fuhr sich erneut durchs Haar und haderte mit sich, wie viel er Tonks davon zumuten wollte.

„Sie…", fuhr er schließlich fort, „hatten sich schon lange mehr ihrer tierischen Seite hingegeben und waren daher sehr… nun ja… leidenschaftlich." Er sah unsicher zu Tonks auf, doch diese nickte nur als würde sie verstehen, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Ich hab mich… angepasst und hab mich wohl zu sehr an die grobe Art gewöhnt", schloss er und sah vorsichtig zu Tonks. Diese nickte immer noch sachte, sagte aber nichts.

„Es waren nie wirkliche Beziehungen", meinte Remus mit Nachdruck. Er wollte unbedingt, dass sie ihn richtig verstand und keine falschen Vorstellungen hatte. „Immer nur rein körperlich und… temporär", sagte er und versuchte nervös Tonks versteinerten Ausdruck zu deuten. Seine Haut schien am ganzen Körper zu kribbeln. Fieberhaft kratzte er sich im Nacken während er immer noch auf eine Reaktion von ihr wartete.

„Also…", sagte sie langsam und durchbrach damit endlich die sich aufbauende unangenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen „hattest du nie mit jemandem, der kein Werwolf war…?"

„Nun…", sagte er und lächelte gequält, „Ich hatte keine Freundin in der Schule, denn besonders neben Sirius und James, waren die Mädchen etwas zu… abgelenkt um meine Wenigkeit zu bemerken. Nach der Schule dann gab es jemanden, aber nach unserer ersten sexuellen Begegnung hab ich ihr… gesagt, warum ich kein Fan von Mondspaziergängen bin und sie wollte mich daraufhin nie wieder sehen. Und… das war's dann… irgendwie."

Tonks schwieg wieder mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

„Man kann also zusammenfassend sagen", meinte Remus bemüht gelassen, „dass du trotz deiner sehr viel kürzeren Periode der Adoleszenz, wahrscheinlich sehr viel mehr Erfahrung hast, was Sex zwischen Menschen angeht." Er versuchte Tonks aufmunternd zuzulächeln, doch ihr Ausdruck blieb versteinert.

Die Sekunden dehnten sich und immer noch blieb Tonks stumm. Nachdem Remus schon nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass sie von sich aus das Gespräch wieder aufnehmen würde und verzweifelt darüber nachdachte, was er noch sagen könnte, sprach sie auf einmal in grimmigem Ton und ohne dabei ihren regungslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu verändern.

„Würde ich jetzt nicht drauf wetten."

Remus brauchte eine Weile um sich überhaupt daran zu erinnern, was er als letztes gesagt hatte. Als ihm die Erkenntnis dämmerte, was sie mit ihrer grimmigen Aussage gemeint haben könnte, wurde seine Kehle trocken und seine Augen weiteten sich in stillem Entsetzen.

„Oh Gott", sagte er tonlos, „warum hast du denn nichts gesagt, Tonks?"

Tränen standen auf einmal in ihren Augen und der Anblick bereitete Remus fast körperliche Schmerzen.

„Weil du eh schon denkst, dass ich ein dummes, unerfahrenes, kleines Kind bin!" stieß Tonks wütend und zunehmend stärker schluchzend hervor, „Warum sollte ich das noch bestätigen."

Die Lücke zwischen ihnen war verschwunden. Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, hatte Remus sich hinübergebeugt und Tonks an seine Brust gezogen. Leicht zitternd vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd und schloss die Augen.

„Niemals würde ich das denken", flüsterte Remus und streichelte sanft ihren wirren, blauen Schopf, „niemals, Tonks."

Mit der Zeit wurden ihre sanften Schluchzer leiser. Behutsam sank Remus, immer noch mit Tonks in seinen Armen, zurück auf das Sofa. Ihr' Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust und seine Arme lagen um ihren zarten Körper als er sich endlich traute wieder zu sprechen.

„Tonks, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du noch Jungfrau bist, dann…"

„Bin ich nicht", unterbrach sie ihn mürrisch, „jedenfalls nicht richtig."

Remus blickte zu Tonks herunter. Sie hatte angefangen nervös eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern zu drehen. Liebevoll strich er ihr über den Rücken, bis sie bereit war, von sich aus weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich hab Sachen gemacht", meinte Tonks langsam, „verschiedene Sachen… aber diese spezielle Sache…"

„Nicht?", fragte er behutsam.

„Einmal… irgendwie. Unvollständig…", entgegnete Tonks stockend, „Es war aber nicht besonders gut. Und der Typ hat die ganze Zeit nur gesagt, dass es bei Frauen beim ersten Mal nun mal weh tut und ich mich nicht so anstellen soll."

Remus stöhnte unwillkürlich auf und drückte Tonks noch fester an sich. Sie ließ ihre Haarsträhne sinken, legte die Hand stattdessen flach an seine Brust und sah milde lächelnd zu ihm auf.

„Danach war er irgendwie unten durch bei mir."

Remus schnaubte freudlos auf, „verständlich."

„Und danach kam die Aurorenausbildung und ich hatte so gut wie keine Zeit mehr für irgendwas und bin nur noch Trotteln begegnet."

„Trotteln wie mir?", fragte Remus leise.

„Noch schlimmeren", meinte Tonks, schloss wieder die Augen und ließ die Stirn wieder an seine Brust sinken.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so da. Tonks' Gesicht an seiner Brust hatte einen sanftmütigen Ausdruck angenommen und auch ihr Atem beruhigte sich immer weiter, bis er schon glaubte, dass sie eingeschlafen sei. Versonnen strich er ihr durchs Haar, hielt ihren warmen Körper in seinen Armen und genoss ihren Duft, der es endlich geschafft hatte, was ihre Worte nicht hatten vollbringen können, seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. Er hatte sie so unglaublich gern, wollte am liebsten für immer mit ihr auf diesem Sofa liegen. Und gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich davor, was geschehen würde, wenn er sich zu sehr an sie gewöhnte. Denn irgendwann würde er sie zwangsläufig wieder gehen lassen müssen. Wenn sie jemanden kennenlernte, in den sie sich verliebte, mit dem sie sesshaft werden wollte, mit dem sie, er schluckte bei dem Gedanken, Kinder bekommen würde.

„Ich hab keinen Bock mehr zu warten."

Tonks trotzige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?", fragte er noch etwas abwesend.

Tonks stützte ihr Kinn in seine Brust und sah ihn von unten herab an.

„Ich will mit dir schlafen", sagte sie trotzig und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen.

Remus kämpfte mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen gegen seine neu aufsteigende Unruhe an. Durch ihr aufgestütztes Kinn waren ihre Lippen leicht nach oben geschoben und wirkten voll und schmollend. Leichte Falten hatten sich über ihren Augenbrauen gebildet und verliehen ihrem Gesicht eine fragende Note und ihre Augen sahen unverwandt und fast unschuldig zu ihm hoch.

„Tonks…"

„Ich mag dich", unterbrach sie ihn sofort, „sehr… und du mich doch auch… und… ich denke, dass du einfühlsamer sein kannst, wenn wir es noch mal probieren."

Er zögerte, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wusste vor allem nicht, was er wollte.

„Was bringt dich denn zu dieser Vermutung?", fragte Remus schließlich, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, was er hätte sagen können. Tonks rollte mit ihren Augen in seine Richtung und legte ihre Wange wieder an seine Brust.

„Ach komm", meinte sie pampig, „was immer du auch tust, du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du ein netter Kerl bist."

Ein netter Kerl? Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Kompliment oder ein Euphemismus für das Wort Memme war, wusste aber sofort welche Option Sirius für wahrscheinlicher halten würde.

„Tonks", sagte er schwach, „du kannst doch sicher jeden haben den du willst…"

„Gut, dann will ich dich!", sagte sie, als ob die Sache damit erledigt sei und schloss wieder ihre Augen.

„Aber…"

Sie grub sofort wieder ihr Kinn in seine Brust und starrte ihn aus unglaublich riesigen Augen an.

„Hast du Angst, dass du wieder die Kontrolle verlierst?", fragte sie pragmatisch.

Seine Augen wanderten unsicher durch den Raum. „Teilweise", sagte er ausweichend.

„Das wirst du nicht."

Wie konnte sie sich da so verdammt sicher sein, wenn er es selbst nicht war. Aber wenn er den Blick in ihren Augen und die Sanftheit ihrer Züge sah, so musste sie sich absolut sicher sein.

„Versprich mir nur, dass du darüber nachdenkst, ok? Ich hatte bis jetzt immer nur Pech mit Männern. Wäre doch schön wenn mal jemand nettes dabei ist."

Remus zögerte, dann nickte er einmal stumm. Ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte über Tonks' Mundwinkel und sofort ließ sie sich wieder in seinen Arm sinken.

„Kann ich dich noch was fragen?", drang ihre sanfte Stimme nach einer Weile zu ihm hoch. Er ahnte Schlimmes traute sich aber nicht abzulehnen und nickte erneut.

„Hast du wieder Schokolade dabei?"

Nach einem kurzen verdutzten Moment begann seine Brust unter einem stillen Lachanfall zu zittern. Tonks stützte wieder ihr Kinn in seine Brust und sah, mit in die Unterlippe gebissenen Zähnen, zu ihm hoch. Immer noch lachend streckte er einen Arm aus und schaffte es geradeso das Umhangknäul mit den Fingerspitzen zu sich heran zu ziehen. Er nahm einen Schokodrops aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn Tonks, die sich aufgesetzt hatte und ihn mit flinken Fingern auswickelte und sich in den Mund steckte um ihm dann zufrieden zuzugrinsen.

„Hast du die immer dabei?", fragte sie mit vollem Mund.

„Ja, in der Regel", sagte er ruhig.

„Wieso? Dementoren?", fragte Tonks.

Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf und beobachte Tonks, die sich inzwischen jeden Finger einzeln in den Mund steckte um die Überbleibsel der Schokolade davon abzulecken. Bei dem Anblick stieg ein warmes Gefühl in seine Leistengegend. Verdammte Lektion Nummer eins!

„Ich mag einfach Schokolade", sagte er ruhig. „Und hab seit Weihnachten einen etwa 10 Kilo Vorrat davon", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Tonks grinste zurück. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihn so angrinste.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen", meinte Remus und setzte sich auch auf.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Tonks spitz, „du hast ein Glas Wein getrunken und nach den Richtlinien des Apparierens…"

Sie brach lachend ab, als er die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Außerdem", fuhr sie fort, „könnte es passieren, dass Sirius dich kommen hört und dich noch über den Abend ausfragt."

Ein kalter Schauer lief über Remus' Rücken.

„Ich bin dafür, dass Sirius niemals irgendetwas über den heutigen Abend erfährt", sagte er entschlossen und war froh, dass Tonks ihm sofort zustimmte.

„Einverstanden", sagte sie, „einschließlich der Tatsache, dass ich seinen Wein scheußlich fand."

Remus musste wieder grinsen.

„Du kannst auf dem Sofa schlafen", sagte sie ruhig und warf ihm die flauschige lila Decke zu, die neben dem Sofa auf dem Boden lag.

„Danke", erwiderte Remus.

„Ok", sagte Tonks nickend, „Gute Nacht dann!"

Als er den Wunsch gerade erwiderte, löste sich Tonks urplötzlich mit einem leisen Ploppen in Luft auf.

„Tonks?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Jab?", kam ihre Antwort aus dem Hochbett direkt über ihm.

Verdutzt starrte Remus auf die Holzbretter über seinem Kopf. „Machst du das immer so?"

„Jab", erklang erneut ihre Stimme, „wenn ich betrunken bin, bin ich noch viel ungeschickter als sonst, ich würde dann ständig die Leiter runterfallen."

So originell diese Antwort auch war, so löste sie doch ein Gefühl leichter Beklommenheit in Remus' Brust aus. Tonks schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn wenig später sagte sie mit leicht genervtem Unterton „Entspannen Sie sich, Herr Professor, mir ist beim Apparieren noch nie was passiert."

Remus musste wieder unwillkürlich grinsen. Er breitete die Decke über seinen Beinen aus und versuchte auf dem Sofa in eine bequeme Position zu rutschen. Tonks löschte die Lichter mit ihrem Zauberstab und es wurde still im Raum.

„Tonks?", sagte Remus.

„Ja Professor Lupin?"

Die Anrede rief etwas in seiner Erinnerung wach.

„Es ist einfach nur John", sagte er leise, „nicht Jonathan."

„Ist vermerkt", meinte Tonks schnippisch, „wolltest du das sagen?"

„Nein", erwiderte er nach kurzem Zögern.

„Sondern?"

Remus spähte nach oben auf die Holzlatten über seinem Kopf, die leicht knarrten, wenn Tonks sich bewegte. „Du kannst wirklich furchteinflößend sein, wenn du es darauf anlegst", sagte er leise.

Tonks schien einen Moment verdutzt und schwieg.

„Ich meine, wenn du vor einem mit erhobenen Zauberstab stehst und einen böse anfunkelst", fügte er schnell hinzu, „das hätte ich nur nicht gedacht."

Tonks schnaubte. „Dir ist klar, dass ich ein Auror bin, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Remus so leise, dass er nicht sicher war, ob Tonks ihn hören konnte, „ja, jetzt schon."


	24. Chapter 24

ACHT

Ein matter Sonnenstrahl fiel durch das Fenster und Remus blinzelte gegen das Licht. Sein Kopf zuckte erschrocken hoch, als er feststellte, dass er nicht in seinem Zimmer am Grimmauldplatz war. Im nächsten Moment kam die Erinnerung wieder und er sank etwas gelassener in die Kissen zurück. Was für ein Abend. Er hatte noch lange wach gelegen und Tonks' ruhigem Atmen gelauscht, während er über ihre Frage nachgedacht hatte. Zwei Herzen schlugen wild in seiner Brust und taten es immer noch.

Er sah auf seine Uhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass es schon nach 10 war. Leise stand er auf und schlich auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad um sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten. Seine anfängliche Sorge, dass er Tonks durch das leiseste Geräusch wecken könnte, stellte sich nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Bad als unbegründet heraus, da eine genervte Posteule anscheinend schon seit ein paar Minuten gegen das Fenster klopfte und Tonks sich trotzdem nicht rührte. Remus ließ das Tier herein, nahm ihm die Zeitung ab und bezahlte. Selbst nachdem er Toast und Tee zubereitet hatte, schlief Tonks unbekümmert weiter.

Remus sah erneut auf die Uhr und fing dann an zu essen und in dem Tagespropheten zu blättern.

„Bitte sag nicht, dass du ein Morgenmensch bist!"

Tonks' Stimme war leise, lies ihn allerdings, da er in seine Lektüre vertieft war, trotzdem erschrocken hochfahren. Sie saß halb aufrecht im Bett und ihre Haare standen in einem noch wirreren Kranz als sonst von ihrem Kopf ab. Und sie sah so ungemein unschuldig süß dabei aus, dass er für einen Moment seinen Toast ganz vergaß.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Remus lächelnd.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Tonks gähnend und streckte dabei den Rücken in ein Hohlkreuz. Unter ihrem Shirt stachen spitz ihre Nippel hervor. Sofort regte sich seine Leistengegend. Gott, wie er die Woche vor Vollmond hasste!

„Viertel vor elf", meinte Remus schließlich als er sich mühsam von Tonks' Brüsten losgerissen hatte und intensiv seinen Toast begutachtete.

„Und wieso bist du dann schon auf?", fragte Tonks leicht genervt und warf der aufgeschlagenen Zeitung und seinem fast vollendeten Frühstück einen mürrischen Blick zu. „Und vor allem, wie lange bist du schon auf", ergänzte sie und tiefe Falten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn.

„Ich muss um 11 zu einem Treffen mit Dumbledore", erklärte Remus und füllte die zweite Tasse mit Tee um sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs zu Tonks hinauf zu schicken. „Und dann bin ich die nächste Woche wieder unterwegs, befürchte ich."

Tonks nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee und nickte stumm.

„Also", sagte Remus und stand vom Tisch auf. „Wir sehen uns dann in etwa einer Woche spätestens bei einem Treffen des Ordens."

Er warf sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern und wollte gerade zum Apparieren ansetzten als Tonks erschrocken aufschrie.

„Moment mal!"

Remus sah zum Bett hoch, doch sie hatte sich wieder in Luft aufgelöst und als er hektisch suchend den Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ, entdeckte er sie direkt vor seinen Füßen auf dem Teppich sitzend. Bevor er sich über ihre Art sich in ihrer winzigen 30 Quadratmeter Wohnung fortzubewegen wundern konnte, sprang sie strauchelnd auf die Füße und stieß dabei mit einer Hand unsanft gegen seinen Schritt. Remus wich erschrocken zurück und biss die Zähne zusammen. Tonks starrte ihn mit aufgerissen Augen an und man konnte förmlich beobachten, wie ihr Gesicht mit jeder Sekunde dunkler wurde.

„Sorry", sagte sie und sah mit verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm auf. „Aber wie schön, dass wir damit gleich beim Thema sind."

Remus' vergrub unwillkürlich sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und fragte sich ob sie meinte, was er dachte, dass sie meinte.

„Du hast offensichtlich über mein Angebot von letzter Nacht nachgedacht…"

Ja, anscheinend meinte sie genau das.

„… gerade eben…"

Remus musste gar nicht durch seine Finger spähen um zu wissen, dass sie gerade wieder keck auf ihre Lippe biss und ihn mit funkelnden Augen ansah. Er ließ die Hände sinken und fand seine Vermutung sofort bestätigt.

„Naaaa?", fragte sie und kam dabei langsam noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Das ist nicht fair, verdammt, besonders in diesem Moment des Monats nicht.

„Jaaaa", sagte er gedehnt und versuchte etwas von Tonks zurückzuweichen, stieß aber sogleich mit der Hüfte gegen den Tisch.

„Und?", fragte sie und imitierte dabei exakt seinen Tonfall.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand unbewusst durchs Haar. Tonks stand viel zu dicht. Er konnte sie bei jedem Atemzug riechen.

„Mittwoch in drei Wochen!", sagte sein Mund mit tonloser Stimme bevor sein Gehirn einschreiten konnte.

Tonks guckte etwas irritiert. „Musst du vorher noch etwas zum Thema nachschlagen oder warum…"

„Neumond!", sagte sein Mund und brachte Tonks damit abrupt zum Schweigen.

„Oh", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille und war mit einem mal wieder verlegen. „Klar."

Remus musste auf einmal grinsen. Es war nicht nett, aber er liebte es Tonks selbstbewusste Fassade mit wenigen gut gewählten Bemerkungen zu zertrümmern und das schüchterne Mädchen darunter zum Vorschein zu bringen.

„Ich hab mit Moody leider bis neun Schicht", sagte er langsam und wog dabei sanft den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere als würde er ein paar Abwägungen anstellen, „also wenn dir das dann zu spät ist…"

„Nein!", sagte sie sofort, „das passt perfekt."

„Ok", sagte Remus und lächelte breit, „dann haben wir wohl ein Sex-Date."

Sofort liefen ihre Wangen noch dunkler an. Sehr richtig Morphi, dieses Spiel können wir beide spielen! Tonks zwang ihren Mund in ein breites Lächeln und versuchte angestrengt seinem Blick nicht auszuweichen. Remus amüsierte sich köstlich dabei den zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuch zu beobachten.

„Gut", sagte Tonks tonlos und immer noch gequält lächelnd. „Dann bis dann."

Remus beugte sich langsam vor und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre glühende Wange.

„Bis dann", sagte er zwinkernd und drehte sich wenig später ins Nichts.


	25. Chapter 25

NEUN

Remus klopfte und fast augenblicklich wurde die Tür von innen aufgerissen.

„Hey", rief Tonks ihm freudestrahlend entgegen. Ihre Haare waren heute wieder blau und standen in kurzen Strähnen wild von ihrem Kopf ab.

„Hallo", sagte Remus sanft lächelnd.

Er trat ein und sie standen sich für eine Weile unsicher im Raum gegenüber.

„Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht", sagte er unvermittelt als die Stille zu lang zu werden drohte.

„Schokodrops?", fragte sie zwinkernd und er musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Nein… ich meine… auch… aber", er war irritiert, weil Tonks gerade wieder ihre Zähne in ihre Unterlippe vergraben hatte, was für gewöhnlich einen flapsigen Kommentar ankündigte.

„Nun… was immer es ist, du hast es gut versteckt", sagte sie, sein Zögern nutzend und deutet auf seine leeren Hände.

Er fuhr sich unbewusst durchs Haar. „Ich hab dir im Garten vor dem Haus eine Blume gepflückt", meinte er schließlich, „aber es war dunkel und ich hab keine Ahnung von Pflanzen also hoffe ich, dass ich nicht zufällig eine erwischt hab, die irgendeine komische Botschaft transportiert."

Tonks musste lachen und die Muskeln in Remus' Nacken entspannten sich etwas.

„Nun, du hast Glück, denn wenn sie sie nicht in großen Buchstaben auf die Blätter geschrieben hat, werde ich keine Botschaft aus ihr lesen können."

Remus musste grinsen.

„Du hast sie aber nachwachsen lassen, oder?"

„Sicher", sagte er schnell und folge Tonks, die gerade ein Glas mit Wasser füllte, in die Küchenecke. Remus griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog vorsichtig die einzelne Blume hervor. Zu seiner Verwunderung fing Tonks wider an zu lachen.

„Was ist so witzig", frage er irritiert und musterte die kleinen Fältchen, die sich um Tonks Augen gebildet hatten.

„Das ist eine Lupine", sagte sie immer noch lachend und nahm ihm die Blume ab, „das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht."

Remus zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, „ich hatte keine Ahnung."

„Du hast aber gewusst, dass es eine Pflanze gibt die so hießt, oder?"

Remus dachte für einen Moment nach, „ja schon… aber ehrlich gesagt, hab ich immer nur die Assoziation mit dem Wort Lupus hergestellt. Dem Tier nicht der Krankheit", fügte er nach kurzem Zögern noch hinzu.

Er folgte Tonks, die immer noch kichernd durch den Raum ging und sich auf das Sofa setzte. Sobald auch er sich gesetzt hatte, rutschte sie dichter an ihn heran und legte einen Arm um seinen Nacken. Ihre Münder trafen sich behutsam und für einen Moment genoss er den süßen Geschmack ihrer Lippen zwischen den seinen.

„Ich hab auch ein Gewächs für den heutigen Abend besorgt", sagte Tonks schelmisch grinsend und zog mit spitzen Fingern ein kleines Tütchen aus ihrem BH.

Remus lächelte milde und musterte Tonks Gesicht, das irgendwo zwischen schnippischem Selbstbewusstsein und nervöser Verunsicherung schwankte.

„Wie lange hält die Wirkung davon eigentlich", fragte Tonks leise.

„So zwei Stunden", sagte Remus sachlich.

Tonks biss sich wieder auf die Lippe, „und bist du ein so ausdauernder Liebhaber, dass wir deswegen bis kurz vorher warten sollten?"

Remus zog nur skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch und erwiderte Tonks' schelmischen Blick. Sie hatte bereits das Tütchen aufgerissen und eines der hauchdünnen Blättchen hervorgeholt.

„Mund auf!", befahl sie und sah ihn durchdringend an.

Remus atmete schwer ein. „Du bist sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte er langsam.

Tonks rollte genervt mit den Augen nach oben.

„Ok, ok", meinte Remus beschwichtigend und öffnete den Mund. Sie legte das Blättchen auf seine Zunge, wo es sich langsam auflöste. Mit raschen Bewegungen tat er es ihr gleich und legte ihr das zweite Blättchen in den Mund. Anschließend ließ Tonks ihren Kopf an seine Brust sinken und sie verfielen für einen Moment in Schweigen.

„Wie lange müssen wir warten?", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile gegen seine Brust.

„Etwa zehn Minuten", erwiderte er, „aber nur bis zur eigentlichen Penetration, wir können vorher schon andere Sachen machen."

Ihr Kopf erhob sich von seiner Brust. „Ich glaub bei meinem ersten Mal hat es insgesamt weniger als zehn Minuten gedauert", sagte sie während auf ihrer Stirn eine tiefe Falte erschienen.

Remus musste wieder lachen und ließ seine Hand liebevoll über Tonks' Rücken gleiten. Sie war so süß. Er konnte es einfach nicht anders beschreiben. Ihre Art, die Dinge so auszusprechen, wie sie ihr gerade in den Kopf zu schießen schienen, die tiefe Unsicherheit, die sie mit übersteuertem Selbstbewusstsein zu übertünchen versuchte und bei allem ihre unerschütterliche Fröhlichkeit und Unbekümmertheit, mit der sie sich jedem neuen Abenteuer entgegen zu werfen schien.

Seine Hand war auf einmal in ihrem Haar und sein Daumen fuhr über ihre Wange. Sie sah aus großen, blauen Augen zu ihm hoch und nahm schließlich seine Hand in die ihre. Langsam stand sie auf und ließ seine Hand erst los, als der Abstand zwischen ihm auf dem Sofa und ihr auf dem Weg zur Leiter des Bettes zu groß geworden war. Die Bretter über ihm quietschten leise als Tonks die Stufen erklomm. Remus saß für einen Moment unschlüssig auf dem Sofa und starrte in den leeren Raum.

„Kommst du?", kam Tonks' kokette Stimme von oben. Remus schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und legte seinen Umhang über die Lehne des Sofas. Dann erklomm er die Leiter.

Tonks saß auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, das vom gelben Licht einer Lampe erleuchtet wurde, und schaute schüchtern zum Fußende als er die oberste Sprosse erreichte. Die Decke war hoch genug um aufrecht zu sitzen, trotzdem fühlte er sich unwillkürlich an eine Höhle oder einen der Geheimgänge in Hogwarts erinnert. Er kroch auf allen Vieren langsam zu Tonks hinüber und spähte kurz über die kleine Balustrade hinunter ins Zimmer.

„Ganz neuer Blickwinkel", meinte er trocken und lächelte vage.

Tonks' Finger waren schon in seinem Haar. Ihr Lächeln war warm und erstreckte sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

„Bist du nervös?", fragte Tonks leise.

„Wegen des Kontrollverlusts beim letzten Mal?"

Tonks nickte sanft.

„Nein", sagte Remus entschieden, „das passiert heute nicht, versprochen." Und er war sich wirklich sicher damit. Diesmal war Neumond.

„Und bist du aus anderen Gründen nervös?", fragte Tonks behutsam.

Remus fand die Frage äußerst merkwürdig und musste unabsichtlich leise schnaubend die Luft ausstoßen.

„Müsste ich das nicht fragen?", sagte er sanft und ließ seine Finger dabei Tonks' Arm hinaufwandern, „Warum sollte _ich_ denn nervös sein?"

Tonks Augen schwangen einen Moment zur Decke, als würde sie scharf nachdenken. „Naja", sagte sie langsam, „weil ich alles, was noch kommen wird, für immer mit dieser Nacht vergleichen werde."

Remus' Finger stockten abrupt an Tonks' Ellenbogen und sie brach in schelmisches Gelächter aus.

„Nur keinen Druck", meinte Remus nüchtern, was Tonks nur noch lauter lachen ließ. Der glockenhelle Klang ihrer Stimme hatte etwas ungemein Befreiendes und so zogen sich auch Remus' Mundwinkel immer weiter auseinander während er das Funkeln in ihren Augen und die weißen Zähne, die wieder keck auf ihre Unterlippe bissen, beobachtete. Als ihr Lachen langsam verklang, blieben ihre Augen an seinem Gesicht hängen. Ihre Hand war wieder in seinem Haar als sie sich langsam zu ihm beugte und mit ihren Lippen sanft seinen Mund berührte.

Remus begann mit seinen Händen behutsam über ihren Rücken zu fahren und sie zärtlich zu küssen. Nach und nach rutschte sie näher zu ihm heran und er konnte spüren, wie sich die Muskeln in ihren Schultern immer weiter entspannten. Er ließ ihr Zeit, beschränkte den Weg seiner Hände auf ihren Oberkörper und küsste sie lange und einfühlsam auf Lippen und Hals. Irgendwann ließ sie sich in die Kissen sinken und zog ihn sanft mit sich. Ihre Hände begannen unsicher seinen Körper zu erkunden bis sie schließlich die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd fanden. Nach weiteren Minuten ausgiebiger Streicheleinheiten über ihren Körper, half er ihr bedächtig aus dem T-Shirt und achtete diesmal auch darauf, ihr Höschen beim Herunterziehen der Jeans unangetastet zu lassen.

Als er ihre Füße aus den Hosenbeinen und von den Socken befreit hatte und wieder zu ihr hochrutschte, bemerkte er, dass ihre Hände wieder leicht zu zittern begonnen hatten. Trotzdem lächelte sie ihn unverwandt an und drehte sich leicht zur Seite, damit er den Verschluss an ihrem BH erreichen konnte. Er löste die Schnalle mit einer Hand und musterte sie lächelnd, die Arme links und rechts neben ihrem Körper abgestützt, für einen Moment.

„Willst du sie größer?", Tonks' Stimmer zitterte wie Espenlaub und ihr Blick huschte fieberhaft zwischen ihren Brüsten und seinem Gesicht hin und her. „Oder kleiner? Oder anders… oder etwas anderes an meinem Körper, ich kann..." Sie brach ab als er unwillkürlich grinsen musste und wirkte nur noch nervöser.

„Entspann dich", sagte er ruhig und streichelte sanft ihr Gesicht. „Das ist das Wichtigste… dass du dich entspannst."

Remus legte sich neben sie in die Kissen und begann wieder zärtlich über die Haut ihrer Arme und ihres Bauches zu streichen. Irgendwann schloss Tonks die Lider und ihr Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck von wohliger Zufriedenheit an. Langsam erweiterte er die Kreise, die seine Hand auf ihrer Haut zog und beobachtete dabei kritisch die Reaktion in ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich zunehmend stärker.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sie wieder die Augen und streckte die Finger nach seinem Gesicht aus. Remus schob sich über sie und begann sie wieder zu küssen. Seine Hände wanderten nun etwas energischer über ihre Haut und streiften dabei auch gelegentlich den dünnen Stoff in ihrem Schritt. Tonks Finger in seinem Haar zogen ihn immer verlangender auf ihre Lippen und auch ihr Becken reckte sich sukzessive eindeutiger seiner Hand entgegen.

Als der Stoff unter seinen Fingern durchtränkt von Nässe war, löste sich Remus von ihren Lippen und legte seine Hände abermals links und rechts an Tonks Hüfte. Nach einem kurzen Blick in ihr scheu lächelndes Gesicht, entfernte er das letzte Stück Kleidung von ihrem Körper.

Mit gesenktem Blick betrachtete er für einen Moment ihre Blöße und öffnete gleichzeitig sanft ihre Schenkel. Er roch die Feuchtigkeit ihres Schoßes und spürte sofort wie seine Männlichkeit gegen seine Hose drückte. Er wollte noch mehr von diesem Duft kosten, wollte wissen ob sie wieder nach dieser unglaublichen süß-salzigen Mischung schmecken würde und seine Zunge in ihr versenken. Langsam sank sein Kopf zwischen ihre Beine und ihr Körper erschauderte leicht als sein heißer Atem sie traf.

Sie schmeckte noch besser als in seiner Erinnerung. Immer gieriger tastete seine Zunge nach ihrem Saft. Für einen Moment verlor er sich in dem Gefühl ihrer heißen Lippen, die seine Zunge so verlangend teilte und ihrem Geruch, der in seine Nase stieg und alles benebelte, was er sonst Verstand nannte. Sein Atem ging schwer und seine Hände zogen ihr Becken gierig an sich.

Er blickte auf, sah wie sie ihn erstaunt, fast unbeteiligt interessiert musterte und riss sich mühsam von ihr los um auf ihre Augenhöhe zurückzukehren. Er wollte sie küssen doch ihr Kopf zuckte unwillkürlich zur Seite.

„Weißt du wo du mit diesen Lippen gerade warst?", fragte sie spitz und lachte nervös. Er fuhr sich rasch mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und legte sich wieder neben sie. Seine Hand fand ihren Schoß und tastete sanft in dem feuchten Idyll zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Ein wohliger Schauer lief über Tonks' Gesicht und sie schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals. Während seine Finger langsam vordrangen, begann sie ihn zu küssen.

Sie war eng, doch ihre Muskeln entspannten sich peu à peu, so dass sein Mittelfinger bald Gesellschaft durch seinen Zeigefinger erhielt. Auch ihr Atem ging nun wieder schneller und ihre Augen schlossen sich von Zeit zu Zeit, immer dann, wenn sie gleichzeitig heftig die Luft einsog. Remus musterte ihr Gesicht und fragte sich gerade, ob er sie mit seinen Fingern zum Orgasmus bringen sollte, als ihre andere Hand seine Hose streifte und er überrascht zusammenzuckte. Ihre Augen waren wieder offen und schienen nun sein Mienenspiel zu analysieren. Es fühlte sich gut an was sie tat, auch wenn ihre schwachen Finger etwas zu zittern schienen. Er erhob sich leicht um ihr entgegenzukommen und sie begann an seinem Gürtel zu nesteln.

Sie brauchte lange um ihn aus Hose und Unterhose zu befreien und strich danach unsicher über seinen Schaft, zu sanft um ihn wirklich stark zu erregen. Sie schien die Reaktion in seinem Gesicht gedeutet zu haben, ließ von ihm ab und versenkte stattdessen ihre Hände wieder in seinem Haar um ihn wieder an ihre Lippen zu ziehen.

Langsam sank Remus zwischen ihre Beine. Seine Augen hingen an Tonks' Gesicht, beobachteten jede Regung während sie unablässig lächelnd in sein Gesicht sah. Als er in sie drang schlossen sich für einen Moment ihre Augen und er verharrte in der Bewegung. Doch schnell öffneten sich die Lider wieder und sie blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch. Er begann sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Ihr Atem wurde schnell heftiger und auch ihre Finger fuhren energischer über seinen Rücken und gruben sich in sein Fleisch.

Remus beobachtete ununterbrochen ihr Gesicht, verfolgte wie sich ihr Mund langsam immer weiter öffnete und sich ihr Gesicht mit den inzwischen geschlossenen Augen in stiller Erregung immer weiter verzerrte. Eine Strähne ihres blauen Haares war ihr in die Stirn gefallen und wippte im Rhythmus seiner Bewegung. Plötzlich sog sie laut die Luft ein und trieb ihre Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Schulterblätter. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht als sie ihn an sich zog und schaffte es nur im letzten Moment, die Wucht des Aufpralls auf ihrem schlanken Körper etwas abzufangen. Er hörte ihr wimmerndes Stöhnen direkt neben seinem Ohr und spürte die letzten Ausläufer der Schockwelle, die durch ihre Muskeln gelaufen war.

Behutsam zog er sich aus ihr zurück und legte sich neben sie. Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und in ihrem hübschen Gesicht stand ein Ausdruck tiefster Zufriedenheit. Als er ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn strich, musste er unwillkürlich leise lachen.

„Was?" Sie klang erschrocken, fast verängstigt.

„Deine Spitzen sind schwarz angelaufen", sagte Remus breit grinsend.

„Was?" sie versuchte mit verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und schielenden Augen die Farbe ihrer Haare zu erkennen.

„Wusstest du nicht, dass das passiert?"

Tonks fing nun auch an zu lachen, „Woher denn, ich guck ja dabei nicht in den Spiegel." Immer noch musterte sie leicht schielend ihre Haare, „sie werden schon wieder blasser… aber gut zu wissen, dass vortäuschen schwierig wird."

Remus brach neuerlich in einen schnaubenden Lachanfall aus und zog Tonks dabei fast automatisch an seine Brust und schloss seine Arme um sie. Für einen Moment genoss er, wie sich ihr Brustkorb sachte gegen den seinen hob und senkte. Dann neigte er leicht seinen Kopf, so dass seine Nase zwischen den wilden Strähnen ihres kurzen Haares verschwand und schloss die Augen.

„Danke", sagte Tonks nach einer Weile leise, „das war perfekt." Sie löste sich etwas aus seiner Umklammerung und schob sich auf seiner Brust hinauf um einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange zu hauchen. Die Stille wurde zu lang, das konnte er spüren. Und noch immer hatte er nichts erwidert. Sein Blick schwang unsicher über ihre geschlossenen Augen, ihr erschöpftes aber glückliches Gesicht und ihren zerzausten Haarschopf.

„Ja, fand ich auch", sagte er leise und befürchtete gleichzeitig, dass seine Stimme zu steif klang. Doch bei seinen Worten wurde Tonks' versonnenes Lächeln noch eine Spur breiter.

„Willst du, dass ich gehe?"

„Nein", sagte sie verträumt, „bitte bleib."

Als Antwort küsste er sanft ihre Stirn. Nachdem Remus das Licht gelöscht hatte wurde ihr Atem bald gleichmäßiger und tiefer. Er beobachtet noch lange ihr Gesicht, fasziniert von der unglaublichen Zufriedenheit, die er noch immer darin erkennen konnte, bis schließlich auch ihm die Augen zufielen.


	26. Chapter 26

ZEHN

„Hast du von dem Glitterer-Artikel mit Harry gehört?"

Tonks sah Remus unter dem Tarnumhang freudig erregt an.

„Ja", sagte Remus und ließ die Schokolade über seine Zunge gleiten, „Sirius hat die Zeitung seit letztem Sommer abonniert. Nach eigener Aussage, um es frühzeitig zu erfahren, wenn sie als nächstes behauptet, er wäre eigentlich der Zaubereiminister von Saudi-Arabien und nur hier um einen terroristischen Akt gegen Großbritannien vorzubereiten. Er meinte, dass er schließlich nur, wenn er informiert ist, den Erwartungen gerecht werden kann."

Tonks grinste, und steckte eine Hand in die Innentasche seines Umhangs um sich auch einen Schokodrops zu nehmen. Remus war sehr froh, dass ihr Umgang miteinander nach ihrer Nacht zusammen vor knapp einer Woche nur entspannter und unbeschwerter geworden war. Es war als wären sie wieder beste Freunde und das machte Beschattungen wie diese eigentlich zu sehr angenehmen Unternehmungen.

„Voll cool, dass er nach all dem Mist, den man in den Zeitungen über ihn schreibt, trotzdem noch den Mut hat, sich hinzustellen und einfach seine Sicht der Dinge zu erzählen", sagte Tonks begeistert.

„Gryffindor halt", murmelte Remus und spähte in der Dunkelheit zu dem Haus auf der anderen Seite des Feldes hinüber.

„Ja", meinte Tonks schnaubend, „couragierte, leichtsinnige Trottel!"

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und suchte Tonks' Blick. Sie grinste daraufhin schelmisch und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du von uns beiden der Auror bist, oder?", sagte Remus mit ironischem Unterton und betonte jede Silbe.

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kämpfe, weil es etwas gibt, was es zu schützen lohnt, nicht des Ruhms oder des Nervenkitzels wegen."

Remus nickte langsam, während er über ihre Antwort nachdachte.

„Glaubst du, wir hätten uns gemocht, wenn wir uns in der Schule begegnet wären?", fragte Tonks nachdenklich.

„Da ich dann dein Lehrer gewesen wäre, wahrscheinlich nicht", entgegnete Remus trocken.

„Vielleicht gerade dann", entgegnete Tonks kokett. Remus sah etwas irritiert hinab in ihr schelmisches Grinsen und die leuchtend weißen, in die Unterlippe gedrückten Zähne und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie auch immer", meinte Tonks nach einem Moment der Stille, „ich wette du warst ein ziemlicher Streber in der Schule. Os in allen Prüfungen und immer der erste, der sich gemeldet hat und demzufolge in den Korridoren verhext wurde."

Als Tonks seinen verdutzten Blick sah, konnte sie sich nur mit Mühe einen Lachkrampf verkneifen.

„Du hast ziemlich falsche Vorstellungen von meiner Schulzeit, Tonks", sagte Remus belustigt und schüttelte leicht irritiert den Kopf.

„Oh wirklich?", fragte Tonks und Ironie sprach aus ihrem Tonfall.

„Ja", meinte Remus entschieden, „mit James und Sirius als meine besten Freunde, gehörte ich definitiv zu den coolen Leuten." Tonks fing nur noch mehr an zu lachen und hielt sich schwankend an Remus' Arm fest um nicht umzufallen.

„Ich kann vielleicht nicht leugnen", meinte Remus langsam, „das ein Außenstehender, jemand der nur eine sehr oberflächliche Vorstellung meiner Person hätte, vielleicht… möglicherweise, den Eindruck hätte bekommen können, dass ich ein wenig überambitioniert meine schulischen Leistungen betreffend war, aber…"

Tonks stützte ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust und steckte sich ihre Faust in den Mund um ihren noch stärker ausufernden Lachanfall zu dämpfen. Remus musste unwillkürlich lächeln und legte wie automatisch eine Hand an ihren Rücken. Nach und nach beruhigte sich Tonks wieder und sie standen schweigend beieinander und sahen zu dem großen Landhaus hinüber. Tonks' Wange ruhte dabei warm an seiner Brust.

„Und ich bin durch meinen Zaubertränke-ZAG fast durchgefallen", sagte Remus nach unbestimmter Zeit leise.

„Wirklich, kein Talent fürs Brauen?", entgegnete Tonks ihren Kopf immer noch an seine Brust gelehnt. Remus schüttelte nur sachte seinen Kopf.

„Nur den Wolfsbanntrank, dann?"

„Nicht mal den", meinte Remus sachlich. Tonks hob erstaunt den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.

„Im Ernst?", fragte sie ungläubig. Remus nickte.

„Hast du es probiert?"

„Nun", sagte Remus und kratze sich unsicher im Nacken, „ich hab das Rezept studiert als er erfunden wurde, aber er ist recht schwierig zu brauen und…" er zögerte und wich Tonks' Blick aus, „die meisten Zutaten sind ziemlich teuer."

Er konnte für einen Moment Tonks' Blick spüren.

„Kann man ihn fertig gebraut kaufen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile leise.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Anscheinend muss man ihn jeden Monat frisch zubereiten und dann bis wenige Stunden vor Gebrauch über dem Feuer köchelnd lagern. Und fertig gebraut wäre er ohnehin noch unerschwinglicher."

„Ja, aber", Tonks klang leicht irritiert, „das wäre trotzdem machbar und das Ministerium könnte es finanzieren und kostenlos herausgeben."

Remus schnaubte unwillkürlich auf. „Wieso sollten sie das tun?", fragte er mit leichter Verbitterung in der Stimme.

„Weil es doch besser ist, ihn jetzt an Bedürftige auszugeben, als zu riskieren, dass weitere Leute angesteckt werden und das Problem für die Gesellschaft sich damit nur verschlimmert!" Tonks schien nun tatsächlich aufgebracht. Ihre Wangen hatten sich leicht gerötet und ihr Blick war plötzlich fest und unnachgiebig.

„Bekommst du ihn über den Orden?", fragte sie forsch, fast ungehalten, und musterte jede Regung in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich…", Remus war irritiert von Tonks' plötzlicher Empörung und zögerte bevor er antwortete. „Severus hat ihn mir auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin gelegentlich zukommen lassen, aber mit den neuen Ministeriumsbestimmungen in Hogwarts wird es für ihn zu schwierig jeden Monat…"

„Das heißt es gibt ein Heilmittel, aber du hast keinen Zugang dazu?!" Tonks' Blick erinnerte ihn nun unweigerlich an ihre Begegnung auf dem feuchten Rasen vor ihrem Haus.

„Es ist kein Heilmittel", sagte Remus behutsam, „es macht die Verwandlung nur etwas sicherer und…"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt!", sagte Tonks erzürnt und Remus verstummte. „Entscheidend ist, es gibt ein Mittel, aber das Ministerium ist zu kurzsichtig es bereitzustellen und verhindert gleichzeitig mit seinen eigenen dummen Gesetzen, dass du einen Job finden kannst, bei dem du genug Geld verdienst, um es dir leisten zu können. Und das ist einfach falsch!"

„Hey, Tonks", sagte Remus leise und schloss unwillkürlich seine Arme um sie und strich liebevoll über ihren Rücken und ihr Haar um sie zu beruhigen. „So ist das halt, was bringt es sich darüber zu echauffieren."

Tonks schüttelte mit starren Augen abwesend den Kopf, ließ aber zu, dass er sie weiter sanft streichelte.

„Sirius ist bei mir", sagte Remus schließlich, „als Hund, meine ich. Das macht es wesentlich angenehmer, als es sonst immer war."

„Es ist trotzdem nicht richtig", sagte Tonks trotzig.

„Ich weiß", meinte Remus sanft, „aber wir haben momentan dringendere Probleme das Ministerium betreffend, oder?"

Tonks antwortete nicht, doch nach und nach beruhigte sich ihre Atemfrequenz und die Muskeln in ihren Schultern und ihrem Gesicht entspannten sich etwas.

„Ich finde es sehr bewundernswert, dass du so entspannt damit umgehen kannst", sagte Tonks nach langer einträchtiger Stille und sah zu ihm auf.

„Danke", meinte Remus nur und senkte seinen Kopf etwas in ihre Richtung. Tonks legte eine Hand an seine Wange und drückte sanft ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Remus roch ihren Duft, der mit einer dezenten Note von Schokolade vermischt war. Seine Finger strichen durch ihr weiches Haar.

„Sag mal", sagte Tonks langsam und ihr Mund formte nun wieder ein sanftes Lächeln, „müssen wir eigentlich immer auf Neumond warten?" Ihre Hände fuhren durch sein Haar und ihr Körper drückte sich sachte an den seinen.

„Nein", entgegnete Remus leise, „nicht zwangsläufig."

Tonks' Augen funkelten ihm entgegen. „Die Schicht ist in einer Viertelstunde zu Ende", meinte sie langsam und ließ ihre Finger ein wenig intensiver durch sein Haar und in seinen Nacken gleiten. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich daraufhin von ihren Fingern ausgehend in Remus' Körper aus.

„Aber es ist spät. Musst du morgen früh nicht ins Büro", sagte er langsam und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen.

„Ich brauch nicht viel Schlaf", hörte er Tonks' spitze Stimme. Eine warme Hand schob sich langsam in den Spalt zwischen seinem Hemd und seinem Umhang und ruhte schließlich an seinem Rücken. Tonks' Schopf kitzelte seine Nase.

Eng umschlungen standen sie unsichtbar in der Dunkelheit und warteten auf das Vergehen der Minuten. Remus atmete tief, seine Nase in Tonks' Haaren vergrabend, und sein Verstand schien sich mit jedem Atemzug ein wenig mehr zu verabschieden. Nach ein paar Minuten spürte er wieder eine warme Hand in seiner Innentasche tasten, doch diesmal schien sie nicht an der Schokolade interessiert.

„Andere Tasche", flüsterte er und musste dabei unwillkürlich grinsen.

Tonks fand wonach sie suchte und öffnete das quadratische Tütchen um ihm ein Blatt in den Mund zu legen. Dann warteten sie wieder schweigend.

Um Punkt eins ließ Tonks ihre Arme sinken und ergriff stattdessen fest Remus' Hände. Der Schrei einer vermeintlichen Eule verkündete, dass ihre Ablösung, wenn auch genauso unsichtbar, wie sie selbst, eingetroffen war. Mit einer energischen Drehung disapparierte Tonks und zog ihn mit sich.

Als Tonks den Schutzzauber gelöst hatte und sie über die Schwelle ihrer Wohnung trat, fiel Remus als erstes die Lupine auf, die immer noch in dem Wasserglas auf dem kleinen Tisch stand. Er hatte keine Zeit sich zu fragen, wie lange solche Pflanzen sich für gewöhnlich frisch hielten, denn in diesem Moment warf Tonks schwungvoll ihre Tasche auf das Sofa und trat mit raschen Schritten zu ihm um ihn entschlossen seiner Kleidung zu entledigen.

Remus' Hände folgten automatisch ihrem Beispiel und als sie sich nach wenigen Minuten nackt gegenüber standen, zog Tonks ihn energisch in eine kniende Position auf dem Teppich und nach einem kurzen Schock der Dunkelheit, tauchten sie in ihrem Bett wieder auf.

„Erschreck mich doch nicht dauernd so!", sagte Remus etwas außer Atem als er sich der neuen Position im Raum bewusst wurde. Tonks grinste nur und zog ihn auf sich in die Waagerechte. Gierig fuhren seine Hände über ihren Körper der sich ihm energisch entgegenstreckte. Sein Mund wanderte hinab über ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch bis ihm schließlich der betörende Duft ihres Schoßes in die Nase stieg.

„Bitte, lass mich dich lecken!", flehte er tonlos. Tonks kicherte angesichts der leichten Verzweiflung in seinem Tonfall, öffnete aber bereitwillig die Beine. Er neigte ihr seinen Kopf entgegen und begann fast augenblicklich in dem Moment zu versinken.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so zwischen ihren Beinen lag und mit seinen Händen ihr Becken immer bestimmter zu sich zog, während sein Penis immer schmerzhafter gegen die Matratze drückte. Alles was noch in sein Bewusstsein drang war Tonks' Geschmack und ihr Duft. Immer energischer teilte seine Zunge ihre Lippen bis er gelegentlich stöhnende Seufzer von ihr vernahm. Ihr Körper erschauderte zunehmend mehr unter der Berührung seiner Zunge und dem leichten Druck seiner Zähne, bis sie schließlich laut die Luft durch die Zähne einsog und ihre Finger sich krampfhaft in das Laken krallten.

Für einen Moment beobachtet er schwer atmend die stille Verzückung, die noch in Tonks' Gesicht stand und rutschte dann zu ihr hoch um einen saften Kuss auf ihre feuchte Stirn zu drücken. Tonks öffnete die Augen und sah freudestrahlend zu ihm hoch, als er sich neben sie legte. Sie biss sich für einen Moment kess auf die Lippe und streckte dann entschlossen die Hand nach seinem Schritt aus.

Er zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, erholte sich aber nach dem ersten Schrecken schnell wieder und schloss die Augen als sie ihre Hand über seinen Penis zu gleiten begann. Er sog tief ihren Duft ein und versuchte sich auf das Gefühl an seinem Glied und die Erinnerung an ihren Geschmack zu konzentrieren. Tonks schien die Reaktionen in seinem Gesicht zu beobachten und veränderte mehrmals die Intensität und Ausprägung ihrer Berührungen, doch nach einiger Zeit erlahmten ihre Bewegungen und Remus öffnete die Augen.

„Sorry", sagte sie scheu und biss peinlich berührt auf ihren Daumennagel.

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte Remus sanft und lächelte sie an.

„Ich…", Tonks' Blick schwang unsicher nach oben und wanderte über die Decke, „hab das eigentlich schon öfter erfolgreich gemacht."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Tonks", sagte Remus beschwichtigend und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Tonks nestelte noch eine Weile an ihren Haaren doch Remus schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl ihres warmen Körpers und ihrer weichen Haut. Nach kurzer Zeit erlosch sein Bewusstsein und er schlief ein.

Als er erwachte, lag er, den Rücken zu Tonks und mit vor der Brust angewinkelten Beinen, auf einer Seite des Bettes welches anscheinend keinen Anspruch auf die Decke hatte. Er lächelte milde und streckte seine Beine aus. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine Hände vor seinem Gesicht und ließ einen Funken aus seinen Fingern erscheinen und langsam um seine Kuppen tänzeln.

„Hey"

Der Funke erstarb augenblicklich als er abrupt den Kopf drehte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie schlaftrunken und rutschte näher an ihn heran, so dass sie beide unter der Decke Platz fanden.

„Ach nichts", sagte er knapp, „wie spät ist es? Musst du schon los?"

Tonks gähnte und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Ja", sagte sie, „in ein paar Minuten."

Sie kuschelte sich für einen Moment an ihn und fuhr mit einem Finger eine der Narben auf seinem Oberarm nach.

„Seh' ich dich vor dem Treffen in zwei Tagen noch mal?"

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte er langsam, „Moody hat mich gebeten, ihn nochmal nach Cornwall zu begleiten"

Tonks nickte abwesend und setzte sich nach einer Weile aufrecht hin und zog die Decke enger an ihren Körper. Remus zog etwas die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie fragend an.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich schon mal nackt gesehen habe, oder?"

„Ich weiß", sagte Tonks kurzangebunden, „aber vielleicht seh' ich ja heute anders aus."

Sie apparierte auf den Teppich und nahm die mit einer Hand um ihren Körper gehaltene Decke mit sich. Umständlich begann sie mit der freien Hand ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammen zu suchen.

„Das ist total albern, Tonks!"

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern „Etwas vielleicht", sagte sie ausweichend, „aber was wäre das Leben ohne ein paar Marotten."

Remus schnaubte und ließ sich wieder auf die Matratze sinken. Tonks trat unter das Hochbett, wo er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Du kannst gerne so lange bleiben, wie du willst und dich beim Toast oder meinen Büchern bedienen", erklang nach einem kurzen Moment ihre muntere Stimme von unten. „Vergiss nur nicht den Schutzzauber wieder auf das Haus zu legen, wenn du gehst."

„Hoffst du, dass ich wieder dein Geschirr abwasche?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Vielleicht", entgegnete sie vage, tauchte vollständig bekleidet auf dem Teppich auf und zwinkerte zu ihm hoch. „Musst du entscheiden, ob es die Sicherheit beim nächsten Besuch noch heile Schalen vorzufinden wert ist."

Remus grinste und sah zu Tonks hinab die gerade ihre Haare wachsen ließ und in einen merkwürdigen Gelbton färbte.

„Also bis dann", sagte sie strahlend und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang durch die Tür.


	27. Chapter 27

ELF

Wie lange kann eine Besprechung nur dauern! Remus blickte verstohlen auf seine Armbanduhr und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als er die Zeit sah. Ok, anscheinend lag es an ihm und nicht an der Länge des Treffens. Am anderen Ende des Tisches redete Moody immer noch über seine absurden Vorschläge zur Verbesserung ihrer Aktionsstrategie. Remus hatte schon seit zehn Minuten komplett den Faden verloren.

Sein Blick streifte langsam über die aufmerksamen Gesichter am Tisch auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Ablenkung. Bill und Arthur folgten Moodys Ausführungen mit höflich interessierten Gesichtern, Dumbledore nickte gelegentlich sachte, Snape hatte den gleichen unnahbaren Gesichtsausdruck wie immer und Kingsley warf sogar gelegentlich konstruktive Kommentare ein. Direkt neben Moody saß Tonks. Remus' Blick verharrte länger auf ihren sanften Zügen, als auf den Gesichtern der anderen. Auch sie wirkte ein wenig genervt von Moodys Monolog. Plötzlich blickte sie auf und ihre Augen trafen sich.

Tonks grinste unauffällig aber nicht minder schelmisch als sie bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete und biss sich sachte auf die Lippe. Sofort regte sich Remus' Männlichkeit in seiner Hose und er schaute schnell in eine andere Richtung. Warum, zum Teufel, benahm sich sein Körper neuerdings immer als wäre er ein notgeiler 17-jähriger. Sirius neben ihm warf ihm einen kurzen irritierten Seitenblick zu, als er unruhig auf seinem Stuhl umher zu rutschen begann. Bleib ruhig, das ist nur der Mond, sagte Remus sich und versuchte mit tiefen Atemzügen seinen Puls zu beruhigen.

Plötzlich hörte er Tonks' Stimme von der anderen Seite des Tisches und automatisch hing sein Blick wieder an ihren Lippen. Sie sprach in energischem Tonfall und sah Moody dabei direkt in sein normales Auge. Unglaublich wie sie ihm immer wieder ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Stirn bot und ihn auf die Absurdität seiner Pläne hinwies. Auch Moody schien ihre direkte Art nicht zu missbilligen sondern eher zu schätzen. Tonks war einer der wenigen in dieser Runde, die ihn offen kritisieren durfte und dafür nicht die nächsten drei Wochen auf Schritt und Tritt von seinem magischen Auge verfolgt wurde.

Tonks hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu reden, doch Remus' Blick hing immer noch an ihren vollen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren, als würde sie angestrengt über das, was der nächste Sprecher sagte, nachdenken. Gott, was diese Lippen wohl noch alles anstellen könnten.

Das Gescharre von Stühlen riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Um ihn herum erhoben sich die Leute und bildeten kleine schwatzende Gruppen. Sirius war bereits aufgestanden.

„Kommst du?", fragte er irritiert und musterte Remus mit einer Falte auf seiner Stirn.

„Sicher", sagte Remus schwach und erhob sich. Er folgte Sirius zu Arthur und Bill, die sich mit Kingsley über die veränderte Stimmung im Ministerium unterhielten. Remus versuchte angestrengt interessiert zu gucken und in den richtigen Momenten zu nicken, verfolgte aus den Augenwinkeln aber wie Moody mit resoluter Gestik scheinbar Tonks etwas zu erklären versuchte. Nach dem Moody geendet hatte, klopfte er Tonks energisch auf die Schulter und humpelte zu Dumbledore davon. Tonks verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld und tauchte wenig später direkt neben ihm wieder auf. Sie schien sehr interessiert an Kingsleys Einschätzung der Allianzen der Kollegen im Aurorenbüro und lächelte wie immer offen und freundlich in die Runde. Remus hielt unbewusst den Atem an als ihre locker neben dem Körper herunter hängenden Hände sich flüchtig berührten. Er drückte unauffällig ihre Finger und ließ sie anschließend sofort wieder los.

„Entschuldigt mich", sagte er leise und nickte grüßend in die Runde. Bevor er sich entfernte trafen seine Augen für Sekundenbruchteile die von Tonks, dann durchquerte er mit ruhigen Schritten die Küche und begann die Treppe zu erklimmen. Auf dem zweiten Absatz blieb er stehen und versuchte die Geräusche die gedämpft zu ihm hochdrangen zu differenzieren. Konnte es sein? Waren das Schritte? Er wartete noch einen Moment und spähte gespannt und an die Wand gedrückt die Treppe hinab. Endlich tauchte Tonks' wilder Haarkranz auf. Sie lächelte etwas unsicher doch er streckte ihr sogleich auffordernd seine Hand entgegen und sie ergriff sie sofort und begann breit zu grinsen. Gemeinsam erklommen sie leise aber ungeduldig die letzten Absätze der Treppe und stahlen sich in sein Zimmer.

Sie lachte verhalten als er die Tür schloss und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du wolltest, dass ich dir nachkomme", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Und ob", sagte Remus tonlos und begann gleichzeitigt sie von ihrem Umhang zu befreien. Nach wenigen Minuten lagen sie nackt in seinem Bett und Remus schmiegte sich von hinten an sie. Seine Hände fuhren verlangend über ihre Brüste und blieben an ihren Nippeln hängen. Jedes Mal wenn seine Finger sich schlossen und seine Nägel sich sanft in die dünne Haut gruben gab Tonks ein erschrockenes Japsen von sich, das ihn noch härter werden ließ. Seine Hand fuhr hinauf an ihren Hals und umschloss ihre Kehle. Sie sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, als er ihren Kopf zu sich drehte um ihre Lippen zu küssen. Er musterte für einen Moment ihren Gesichtsausdruck und versuchte zu deuten, ob es nur Irritation oder schon Furcht war, was in ihren Augen stand, dann ließ er etwas enttäuscht von ihrem Hals ab und senkte seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine.

Tonks' Ausdruck entspannte sich sofort. Sie ließ den Kopf in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Vorsichtig drang er von hinten in sie.

Ihre gemeinsamen Bewegungen wurden wie ihr Atem schnell intensiver. Fasziniert beobachtete Remus das Wechselspiel aus Entspannung und Verzerrung der Muskeln in ihrem schönen Gesicht und passte die Bewegungen seines Beckens und seiner Finger entsprechend an. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich Tonks Mund und sie gab einen spitzen, unartikulierten Schrei von sich.

Remus legte seine nun komplett feuchte Hand an ihren Bauch und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Ihre Züge zeigten wieder die Zeichen der tiefen Zufriedenheit während ihre Haarspitzen langsam wieder die gleiche Farbe wie der Rest ihres Schopfes annahmen.

„Willst du noch weitermachen?", fragte sie nach kurzer Zeit und sah zu ihm auf.

Remus zögerte. Durch das Fenster Mondlicht in hellen Streifen. Er lächelte sie sanftmütig an. „Nein, schon gut."

„Das ist ok für mich."

Er zögerte unwillkürlich. Ein Bild flammte durch seinen Geist. Etwas, das er in einem Traum mit ihr getan hatte. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf und bettete ihn direkt neben Tonks auf das Kissen und schloss die Augen.

Nach einer Weile, als er schon fast in den Schlaf abzugleiten drohte, spürte er wie sich Tonks zu regen begann. Er wollte sie fragen, was sie vor hätte doch in diesem Moment schlossen sich ihre Lippen um seine Eichel und er war schlagartig wieder wach.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden schnell intensiver und selbst seine Gedankenwelt hatte sich nicht ausgemalt wie geschickt sie mit ihrer Zunge umzugehen verstand. Sein Atem ging immer schneller und er versuchte mit aller Macht im hier und jetzt zu bleiben, aber als ihre Finger seine Hoden fanden, verlor er das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, was er sich so mühsam bewahrt hatte. Seine Hand griff in ihr Haar und drückte unwirsch ihren Kopf an sich. Ein gurgelndes Geräusch kam aus ihrer Kehle doch er konnte sie nicht loslassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Zu gut war das Gefühl sie endlich ganz zu spüren.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle und für einen Moment wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz. Als er wieder zu sich fand, strich er sich benommen die Haare aus der schweißnassen Stirn und blickte sich hektisch suchend um. Tonks saß, auf eine Hand gestützt und mit dem Rücken zu ihm neben dem Nachtschrank. Er konnte die spitzen Wirbel ihres gebogenen Rückrades im sanften Mondlicht, das in den Raum fiel, deutlich hervorstehen sehen. Unsicher streckte er einen Arm nach ihr aus. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, als seine Fingerkuppen ihre Haut berührten und mit unendlicher Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass sie lächelte. Sie stellte das Wasserglas zurück auf den Nachtschrank und ließ sich gutgelaunt in seine Arme sinken.

„Ich wusste ich kann's noch", sagte sie schnippisch und Remus musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Glücklich kuschelten sie sich aneinander und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen.

„Hast du eigentlich irgendwem von uns erzählt?", fragte Tonks nach einer Weile unvermittelt, „außer Sirius, meine ich."

Remus versank für einen Moment in der Vorstellung, wie Molly ausrasten würde, wenn er ihr von seiner lockeren, sexuellen Verbindung zu Tonks erzählen würde oder wie Arthur die Stirn in Falten legen würde und ihn vorsichtig fragen würde, ob er sich des enormen Altersunterschiedes und der damit verbundenen Verantwortung seinerseits bewusst wäre. Er wollte sich nicht mal vorstellen, welche Flüche Moody aus dem Ärmel ziehen würde und es war nicht so als ob er mit Mundungus, Snape oder Dumbledore irgendetwas, was über normale Höflichkeiten hinausging besprechen wollte oder mit Kingsley oder Bill mehr als eine kollegiale Beziehung pflegte.

„Geht doch keinen etwas an, oder?", sagte er ausweichend.

„Ja… stimmt schon", meinte Tonks langsam während er immer weiter wegdriftete.

Remus erwachte abrupt als er Tonks' sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter spürte. Für einen Moment war er verwirrt, dass es draußen noch dunkel, dann bemerkte er, dass er eingerollt am Fußende des Bettes lag und die Decke fest um sich gezogen hatte.

„Entschuldige bitte…", murmelte er während er sich schnell aufrichtete und wieder zu ihr hochrutschte. Er warf den größten Teil der Decke über Tonks' nackten Körper und drapierte die Kanten behutsam um ihre Gliedmaßen. Tonks hatte schon wieder die Augen geschlossen. Remus beobachtete wie ihr Oberkörper sich langsam hob und senkte und eine Strähne vor ihrer Nase im Takt ihres Atems schwang. Er beobachtet sie noch als der Mond unterging und es draußen allmählich zu dämmern begann.


	28. Chapter 28

ZWÖLF

„Hey!"

Tonks' fröhliche Stimme hallte unvermittelt durch die Küche und Remus blickte lächelnd von seinem Frühstück auf. Er war noch erschöpft vom Vollmond, hatte Tonks aber seit mehr als einer Woche nicht gesehen und freute sich deshalb über ihre überraschende Stippvisite auf dem Weg ins Büro.

„Hallo", sagte Remus während Sirius ihm gegenüber zur Begrüßung nur müde brummte.

„Was machst du am Mittwoch?", fragte Tonks und ließ sich in den Stuhl neben Sirius plumpsen.

Remus blickte genervt von ihr zu Sirius. „Du hast es ihr erzählt?", fragte er mit leichter Entrüstung in der Stimme, doch Sirius hob nur irritiert eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, das warst du selbst", meinte Tonks sofort, „bei Wahrheit oder Pflicht!"

„Oh, richtig", sagte Remus leise. Er warf Sirius einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, „das hatte ich vergessen."

„Also?", fragte Tonks noch einmal und dehnte die Silben dabei.

„Nichts spezielles, denke ich."

Tonks fing an zu strahlen und setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Wunderbar", sagte sie beschwingt, „dann können wir 'ne kleine Party feiern."

Sirius schien von der Idee genauso begeistert zu sein wie Remus und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee bevor er Remus die Bürde einer Antwort, die Tonks' Enthusiasmus dämpfen könnte, abnahm.

„Weißt du Tonks", sagte er langsam, „Wenn man in unser Alter kommt, sind Geburtstage kein guter Grund mehr zum Feiern."

„Ach so ein Blödsinn", entgegnete Tonks entschieden, doch nach einer kurzen Pause in der sich ihre Stirn runzelte und sie intensiv an die Decke starrte fügte sie langsam hinzu, „Wieso, wie alt wirst du eigentlich?"

Sirius begann tonlos zu lachen und Remus hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen in Tonks' Richtung.

„Was denn?", fragte sie etwas entrüstet. „Ist es ein Runder, oder so?"

Remus versuchte angestrengt nicht über die Frage nachzudenken, welchen runden Geburtstag sie genau im Sinn haben mochte als Tonks geistesabwesend weiterredete.

„Ich weiß noch als ich zwanzig geworden bin, war ich auch ein wenig down, also könnte ich durchaus verstehen, wenn du nicht happy über deinen vierzigsten oder fünfund…"

„Sechsunddreißig", fuhr Remus ihr schnell ins Wort, „ich werde sechsunddreißig, Tonks!"

Sirius begann noch stärker zu lachen und feixte gehässig in Remus' Richtung.

„Cool", meinte Tonks unverändert fröhlich, „dann besorg ich 'nen Kuchen und sechsunddreißig Kerzen. Fred und George haben mir einen Flyer ihrer neuen Produktpalette geschickt, also vielleicht auch ein paar Knaller oder..."

„Weißt du Tonks…", sagte Remus bedächtig und versuchte Sirius, der immer noch lachte, unter dem Tisch einen möglichst unauffälligen, aber schmerzhaften Fußtritt zu verpassen, „…ich glaube, ich bin einfach kein Mensch für Partys."

„Ok", entgegnete Tonks unbekümmert, „wie wäre es dann mit einem Besuch in Hogsmeade. Ich geb' dir in den Drei Besen einen aus und danach futtern wir uns durch die Kostproben im Honigtopf?"

„Ohhhhhhh", machte Sirius und sein Mund formte dabei ein perfektes O, „wie zwei verliebte Teenager bei ihrem ersten Rendezvous."

Remus warf spontan ein Brötchen in Sirius' Richtung, doch Tonks ließ es mit einer automatischen Handbewegung gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere direkt vor Sirius' Nase prallen.

„Ihr könntet auch zu Madam Puddifoots", schlug Sirius, der sich anscheinend durch Tonks' Unterstützung bestätigt fühlte, in unschuldigem Tonfall vor.

„Was ist Madam Puddifoots?", fragte Remus irritiert.

Tonks sah ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an und sagte, „ein Laden, in dem ich seit dem vierten Schuljahr Hausverbot hab."

Sirius nickte ihr anerkennend zu, doch Remus war nur noch verwirrter.

„Wieso…", setzte er an, doch Tonks unterbrach ihn.

„Lange Geschichte, ich will nicht drüber reden", sagte sie schnell. „Also, was denkst du?", fügte sie nach kurzer Pause hinzu."

Remus dachte einen Moment nach und sah in Tonks' unbeschwertes Gesicht. Der Gedanke einen Abend mit ihr durch das Dorf zu schlendern und unbeschwerte Gespräche ohne Sirius' sarkastische Zwischenrufe zu führen schien ihm eigentlich ganz reizvoll.

„In Ordnung", sagte er lächelnd.

Das Grinsen auf Tonks' Gesicht wurde augenblicklich noch ein paar Millimeter breiter.

„Super", sagte sie heiter, „ich hol dich gegen fünf hier ab."

Sie sprang auf und fiel Remus überraschend um den Hals um ihm einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange zu geben. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und verschwand mit flinken Schritten durch die Tür zum Flur.

Remus sah ihr einen Moment abwesend lächelnd nach, bis ihm auffiel, dass Sirius ihn beobachtete.

„Was denn?", fragte Remus genervt und begann sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu widmen.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Sirius mit erhobenen Brauen. Remus ignorierte ihn und butterte seine Brötchen.

„Und euch fällt nichts besseres ein als nach euren Geburtstagen zu fragen?"

Remus schlug wortlos seine Zeitung auf und verdeckte Sirius' feixendes Gesicht damit.


	29. Chapter 29

DREIZEHN

„Also? Worauf hast du Lust?", fragte Tonks freudestrahlend und sah Remus im gelben Licht der späten Abendsonne an. Sie hatte wie versprochen gegen fünf an seinem Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz geklopft, ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt und breit grinsend „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag" gewünscht. Außerdem hatte Tonks ihm feierlich ein schmales Päckchen überreicht. Als Remus das quietschbunte Papier vorsichtig geöffnet hatte, hatte er eine Ausgabe von ‚Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik' sowie eine Nachricht, dass das wahre Geschenk darin bestehe, dass er Tonks das Buch vorlesen dürfe, gefunden. Auf seine hochgezogenen Brauen hatte Tonks nur mit eine schmatzenden Kuss und einem Kichern reagiert. Dann waren sie gemeinsam auf eine kleine Straße am Rande von Hogsmeade appariert.

„Die Drei Besen klingt gut, wenn du mich fragst", sagte Remus lächelnd.

Tonks nickte ein paar Mal in rascher Folge und dann wandten sie sich gemeinsam in Richtung des Weges und liefen still nebeneinander her. Remus beobachtete geistesversunken das erste Grün der Berge um sie herum und genoss die unerwartet warmen Temperaturen. Nach einer Weile wurde die Straße breiter und mehr Leute kamen ihnen entgegen. Ab und zu sah er zu Tonks hinüber, die ihm dann einen kurzen Blick zuwarf und vage lächelte, bevor sie die Augen wieder auf den Weg richtete. Remus wurde irgendwie das Gefühl nicht los, dass Tonks etwas beschäftigte.

„Alles ok bei dir?", fragte Remus nach ein paar Minuten.

„Ja klar", meinte Tonks und begann gedankenversunken eine Strähne ihres heute langen, lockigen Haares um einen Finger zu drehen. „Wann warst du das letzte Mal hier?", fragte sie nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des Schweigens.

Remus dachte einen Moment nach bevor er antwortete. „Nun, wenn man von kurzen Abstechern um Botschaften zum Schloss zu schicken ohne wirklichen Besuch im Dorf absieht", meinte er nach einer Weile, „dann vor zwei Jahren als ich noch Lehrer hier war."

Tonks nickte und sah wieder auf den Weg, dann verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen. Tonks wirkte immer noch, als wäre sie nicht ganz bei der Sache. Als sie vor der Tür der Drei Besen standen, hielt Tonks inne und so stoppte auch er.

„Tonks?", fragte Remus sanft, als sie keine Anstalten machte das Lokal zu betreten und sofort sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Meinst du, es ist gut, wenn man uns zusammen sieht", fragte sie langsam.

Die Muskeln in Remus' Nacken spannten sich unwillkürlich an. Natürlich, das war es was sie beschäftigte. Wahrscheinlich traf sie in Hogsmeade regelmäßig zufällig alte Schulfreunde und Bekannte und was würden diese sagen, wenn man sie zusammen sah. Neben Tonks wirkte Remus doch noch älter und heruntergekommener. Diese dummen grauen Strähnen, wie oft Remus sie schon verflucht hatte. Schlimm genug, was mit ihm an Vollmond geschah, aber das ihm seine Lycanthropie auch noch frühzeitig die Jahre stehlen musste.

„Wir… können auch einfach ein wenig spazieren gehen", entgegnete Remus tonlos und brachte es nicht fertig Tonks anzusehen, „oder wieder zum Grimmauldplatz. Es war vielleicht eine dumme Idee hierher zu kommen."

„Nein, ich meine nur", Tonks Blick schwang prüfend nach links und rechts, doch die Straße war an einem Abend mitten in der Woche nicht so voll, dass sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung Mithörer befunden hätten. Trotzdem trat Tonks noch ein Stück näher an Remus heran bevor sie flüsternd fortfuhr, „wegen des Ordens."

Remus zog bei dieser Aussage überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich meine", sprach Tonks weiter, „wie erklären wir, woher wir uns kennen?"

Wahrscheinlich hatte sich Tonks nur eine schnelle Ausrede einfallen lassen, dachte Remus. Aus Freundlichkeit. Denn so war Tonks, oder etwa nicht… Missgeschicke aus Unbedachtheit, Widergutmachungen aus tiefer, herzensguter Freundlichkeit. Mehr als man als Werwolf von den meisten anderen Mitmenschen erwarten konnte. Remus beschloss einfach mitzuspielen und erwiderte sanft lächelnd Tonks' unsicheren Blick.

„Nun", sagte er langsam, „ich schätze wir könnten… also…" Selbst überrascht von seiner Ideenlosigkeit brach er ab. Er hatte in der Tat noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wo er Tonks hätte begegnen können.

„Ja", sagte Tonks eifrig, „mir ist auch nichts eingefallen." Ihr Blick schwang nachdenklich über die umliegenden Häuser. Remus stand unschlüssig da und überlegte, ob er Tonks noch einmal anbieten sollte einfach zu gehen.

„Tja, wir machen es auf jeden Fall nicht besser, wenn wir so auffällig vor der Tür stehen", sagte Tonks bevor sich Remus dazu hatte durchringen können. Sie zuckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Eingangs und hielt ihm dann die Tür auf. Remus holte einmal tief Luft und betrat dann den warmen Schankraum.

Der Pub war für einen Mittwoch recht gut besucht, aber bei weitem nicht ausgelastet oder gar so voll gepackt wie an den Wochenenden. Tonks verschwand bereits in Richtung des Tresens und forderte Remus auf, sich schon mal einen Tisch zu suchen. Vorsichtshalber steuerte Remus zielstrebig auf die äußerste Ecke des Raumes zu. Hier stand ein Tisch, der durch eine Pflanze leicht versteckt war und an den sich zudem keine Gäste, die nur die Toilette suchten, verirren würden. Wenn Tonks ihm schon die Freundlichkeit entgegenbrachte das Risiko einzugehen mit ihm gesehen zu werden, würde er ihr wenigstens die Freundlichkeit entgegenbringen, dieses Risiko so gering wie möglich zu halten.

„Gute Wahl", sagte Tonks zwinkernd als sie mit zwei großen Butterbierkrügen zu ihm fand, „hier hab ich früher schon immer mit Jungs rumgeknutscht."

Remus zog bei dieser Bemerkung erneut die Augenbrauen hoch und sofort brach Tonks in ein helles Lachen aus. Wie Remus dieses Lachen liebte. Was kümmerte es ihn schon, dass Tonks nicht erpicht darauf war, sich mit einem Werwolf in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, solang er dafür dieses Lachen hören konnte.

„Wir könnten uns über Moody kennen", meinte Remus nach einer Weile und beobachtete genau Tonks' Reaktion. Sie zuckte unschlüssig mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, vielleicht", meinte sie vage, „aber Mad-Eye ist nicht gerade der Typ der Dinnerpartys veranstaltet und Leute miteinander bekannt macht."

Remus lächelte milde bei der Vorstellung. „Dann vielleicht über deine Mutter. Ist sie nicht eine Kusine von Sirius? Ich könnte sie früher mal getroffen haben."

Tonks sah erschrocken auf, „Kennst du meine Mutter?"

Remus musste unbewusst grinsen, „Nein", sagte er rasch und sofort entspannten sich Tonks' Züge wieder.

„Oh, ok", meinte Tonks etwas abwesend und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Krug. „Aber auch nicht besonders überzeugend. Warum solltest du jetzt noch Kontakt zu ihr haben, wenn du Sirius seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hast."

„Ich weiß", sagte Tonks mit einem mal fast euphorisch, als sie gerade mit einem dumpfen Klong angestoßen hatten, „was ist, wenn du vor zwei Jahren im Dorf warst und mitbekommen hast, wie ich Aaron Gordon mit einem Ganzkörper-Furunkel-Fluch belegt hab. Du dachtest, ich wäre eine Schülerin und bist mir deswegen natürlich sofort nachgelaufen und hast mich zur Rede gestellt. Zufällige Begegnung, damit nicht logisch widerlegbar und keiner wird an der Glaubwürdigkeit der Geschichte zweifeln, weil es etwa fünfzig Augenzeugen für den Vorfall gibt."

Remus sah Tonks verdutzt an. Zum einen bewunderte er einfach die Mühe, die sie sich zum Aufrechterhalt ihrer Ausrede gab. Hinzukam, dass Remus wieder einmal hin und her gerissen war, zwischen dem Drang über einen gelungenen Witz zu lachen und sie verdattert zu fragen, ob die Begebenheit sich wirklich so zugetragen hatte. Tonks schien seine Verwirrung zu genießen und erwiderte nur schelmisch grinsend seinen Blick.

„Gute Geschichte, dabei bleiben wir", sagte Remus schließlich knapp und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Krug.

Tonks schien zufrieden und lächelte nun versonnen. Für einen Moment versanken sie in Schweigen. Remus versuchte seine Gedanken zu anderen Dingen schweifen zu lassen, vielleicht sogar zu einem potentiellen entspannten Gesprächsthema, doch die Geschichte ließ ihn einfach nicht los.

„Hast du wirklich jemandem mitten in einer Gruppe von fünfzig Leuten mit einem Ganzkörper-Furunkel-Fluch belegt?", fragte er entgeistert.

„Jab", sagte Tonks trocken, „aber er hatte es verdient."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „War das der Typ von…", er brach ab um Tonks nicht in Bedrängnis zu bringen.

„Meinem ersten Mal?", fragte sie nüchtern und Remus nickte kurz. „Nein. Das war der Typ, der bei unserem dritten Date wollte, dass ich das Aussehen einer Freundin aus der Schule imitiere und ihm dann hinter dem Haus einen blase."

Remus verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier und fing an zu husten.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich nie Glück mit Männern hatte", meinte Tonks nur und nahm selbst einen Schluck aus ihrem Krug.

„Er wollte, dass du dein Aussehen auf eine bestimmte Weise veränderst?", fragte Remus ungläubig, sobald er wieder genug Luft bekam um.

„Ja klar", entgegnete Tonks pragmatisch, „das wollen sie alle irgendwann. Große Titten, schmalere Taille, lange Haare, braune Augen, blaue Augen… ich hab schon so ziemlich alles erlebt." Der gleichgültige Ton, in dem Tonks dies erzählte, ließ Remus einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. „Und…", sagte Tonks nach kurzem Zögern und blickte etwas unsicher zu ihm hoch, „ich hab auch normalerweise nichts dagegen, wenn sie… _Wünsche_ _äußern_. Solange sie den Anstand haben damit bis zu einem gewissen Grad an Intimität zu warten und nicht zu ausverschämt werden, aber…", sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „eine andere Person imitieren, das ist einfach… falsch."

Remus nickte stumm als Tonks ihren Blick wieder in ihrem Getränk versenkte. Ihr langes, lockiges Haar fiel wie ein Schleier in ihr Gesicht und verdeckte für einen Moment ihr Gesicht, in dem Tonks gerade so angestrengt die Emotionen zu verbergen versuchte. In der Schule hatte Remus immer gedacht Sirius wäre respektlos gegenüber Frauen. Dass sein gutes Aussehen und seine Schlagfertigkeit ihm zu Kopf gestiegen seien und ihn für immer in diesem Punkt verdorben hatten. Doch wie hatte sich Remus in diesem Punkt getäuscht. Er hatte in den letzten zehn Jahren noch so viel mehr, so viel Schlimmeres gesehen, als ein paar flapsige Kommentare und fehlgeleitetes Imponiergehabe. Wie automatisch hob er eine Hand und legte sie an Tonks' Rücken. Sie lächelte versunken und schloss die Augen, als er in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen ihren Rücken liebkoste.

„Ich weiß noch", meinte Tonks, als sie nach einer Weile wieder zu ihm aufsah, „als mir das das erste Mal passiert ist, war ich so unglaublich… wütend."

„Verständlich", meinte Remus leise, „sie haben dich nicht so akzeptiert wie du bist."

„Nicht auf die Typen", meinte Tonks entschieden, „auf meine Metamorphmagie!"

Remus zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich meine", fuhr Tonks fort, „niemand sonst hatte das Problem seinem ersten Freund erklären zu müssen warum Körbchengröße E nicht ganz so angenehm im Alltag ist oder man einfach keinen Bock hat, jeden Tag komplett anders auszusehen, nur damit ihm nicht langweilig wird. Und ich war einfach sauer, dass ich durch meine Magie die Möglichkeit hatte und damit ein Problem, was keiner sonst kannte."

Remus sah in Tonks' hübsches Gesicht. Er hatte in der Tat noch nie darüber nachgedacht, ob ihre Magie irgendwelche Nachteile mit sich brachte. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass sie einmal tatsächlich darunter gelitten hätte.

Tonks lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Als seine Hand an ihrem Rücken darauf hin wieder die kreisenden Bewegungen aufnahm, biss sie sich keck auf die Lippe.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte sie, doch Remus verstand nicht was sie meinte.

„Na, was würdest du gern mal an mir sehen?", meinte Tonks.

Remus lächelte sanft und schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. Tonks nahm noch einen Schluck Butterbier und zwinkerte ihm über den Rand des Kruges hinweg zu.

„Ist schon ok", sagte sie grinsend, „ich werd' dich nicht verhexen. Und ich weiß, dass alle Männer Präferenzen haben, also kannst du sie auch einfach aussprechen."

Hatte er Präferenzen? Auch etwas, worüber er nie nachgedacht hatte. Er mochte Sex, sicher, und die weiblichen Attribute, aber war es ihm wichtig, wie genau diese Attribute beschaffen waren? Abgesehen davon war Tonks' Magie für ihn sowieso immer unantastbar gewesen. Ein wunderbarer, wenn auch ein wenig kurioser Teil von ihr. Er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen sich anzumaßen sich dort einzumischen.

„Tonks", sagte Remus langsam, „ganz ehrlich, ich glaube ich…"

Doch in diesem Moment trat Madam Rosmerta an ihren Tisch.

„Kann ich euch beiden noch was bringen?", fragte sie fröhlich und Remus ließ abrupt die Hand an Tonks' Rücken sinken.

„Danke", entgegnete Tonks fröhlich, „wir haben noch." Und sie wies auf ihre halbgefüllten Krüge mit Butterbier."

„Dann ist ja gut", entgegnete Rosmerta unbeirrt fröhlich, schien aber keine Anstalten zu machen, den Tisch wieder verlassen zu wollen. Ihr Blick schwang von Tonks zu Remus der milde lächelnd zurück blickte. „Sind Sie wieder als Lehrer hier tätig, Mr. Lupin?", fragte sie neugierig und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

Remus schüttelte sanft den Kopf „Nein, nur auf einem Besuch im Dorf", sagte er freundlich und lächelte unverändert.

„Zu schade", entgegnete Rosmerta, „man hat ja nur Gutes über Sie von den Schülern gehört."

„Nur Gutes?", erklang auf einmal eine Stimme vom Nachbartisch und Rosmerta drehte den Kopf in die Richtung eines hageren Mannes im mittleren Alter, der seine Finger um ein Glas, in dem wohl einmal Feuerwhiskey gewesen sein mochte, gelegt hatte. Auch Remus drehte den Kopf um den Sprecher zu mustern.

„Ich weiß ja nicht von was sie sprechen, Rosmerta", fuhr der Mann mit finsterem Gesicht und in grimmigem Ton fort, „aber ich habe noch ganz andere Sachen über einen ehemaligen Hogwarts-Lehrer namens Lupin gehört."

Rosmertas Blick schwang verunsichert zwischen Remus und dem Mann am Nachbartisch hin und her.

„Gerüchte", sagte sie beschwichtigend, „nichts als Klatsch und Tratsch den man sich im Dorf erzählt."

„Wirklich?", sagte der Mann noch etwas lauter und mehrere Leute an den benachbarten Tischen wandten nun ebenfalls die Köpfe in Richtung des Sprechenden.

„Gerüchte? He?", der Mann warf Remus einen düsteren Blick zu und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Sie wurden also nicht nach einem Jahr gefeuert, weil Dumbledore erfahren hat, dass sie ein Werwolf sind?"

Im Schankraum war es auf einmal still geworden. Ein paar Leute an anderen Tischen hatten entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund gerissen, andere guckten nur mit starrem Blick in Remus' Richtung. Madam Rosmerta versuchte eine entschuldigende Geste in seine Richtung zu machen, doch selbst in ihren Augen, schien Remus einen Hauch von Neugier erkennen zu können. Remus' Kehle war in Anbetracht der unerwarteten Aufmerksamkeit die ihm zu Teil wurde trocken geworden. Er starrte unentwegt den Mann vom Nachbartisch an und konnte gleichzeitig spüren, wie sich alle Haare an seinem Körper langsam aufstellten.

„Ja, er ist ein Werwolf", ertönte plötzlich Tonks' Stimme neben ihm, „und war außerdem der beste Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat." Remus' Blick schwang langsam zu Tonks hinüber. Das geschah gerade nicht wirklich. Das war nur wieder einer seiner Träume. „Also was ist das Problem?", schloss Tonks und sah herausfordernd in die Runde.

„Das Problem?!", schrie der Mann vom Nachbartisch sie an, „das Problem ist, dass er eine blutrünstige dunkle Kreatur ist und das auch noch den Leuten in unserem Dorf und den Schülern verheimlicht hat."

Eine Frau am anderen Ende des Raumes nickte energisch und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, mehr.

„Er hat uns alle in Gefahr gebracht", sagte ein dicker Mann in dunkelblauem Umhang zu Remus' Linken plötzlich und ein paar Leute murmelten zustimmend.

Remus schluckte. „Tonks, ich denke wir sollten gehen", sagte er leise und seine Augen schwangen unbewusst über die Tür und die Fenster des Raumes.

„Remus hat niemanden in Gefahr gebracht", sagte Tonks entrüstet und sprang auf die Füße während sie wütend in die Runde blickte.

„Ist doch klar, dass er das behauptet", sagte die Frau mit dem finsteren Gesicht und wieder setzte zustimmendes Gemurmel im Raum ein.

„Tonks, bitte lass uns gehen", sagte Remus und schlecht versteckte Verzweiflung lag nun in seiner Stimme. Es waren mindestens fünfzehn Leute hier. Viele zwischen ihnen und der Tür. Selbst wenn Tonks' Duellierfähigkeiten denen der Dorfbewohner weit überlegen war, es waren einfach zu viele. Sie saßen in der Falle.

„Schön!", sagte Tonks scharf. Ihre Finger schlossen sich energisch um Remus' Hand und zogen ihn mit entschiedenen Schritten in Richtung des Ausgangs. Die Pubbesucher saßen wie festgewachsen auf ihren Stühlen und ließen sie passieren.

„Und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken, Werwolf", schrie ihnen ein kleiner Mann mit großem Spitzhut hinterher, als sie gerade die Schwelle der Tür betraten. Remus warf einen letzten Blick auf Madam Rosmerta, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Entsetzen ansah, und trat dann in die inzwischen einsetzende Abenddämmerung hinaus.

Tonks' Gesicht war wutverzerrt und ihre schwarzen Haare waren an den Spitzen heller geworden. Sie sog ein paar Mal tief die Luft ein und hakte sich dann entschlossen an Remus Arm unter. Nach einem letzten flüchtigen Seitenblick auf die Fenster des Pubs, hinter denen ihnen die aufgebrachte Meute noch nachblickte, ging sie mit schnellen Schritten die Straße hinunter und zog Remus mit sich.

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Tonks schien zum Glück kein Bedürfnis mehr zu verspüren noch in den Honigtopf oder ein anderes Geschäft zu gehen und so liefen sie einfach die Straße entlang bis die Häuser um sie herum weniger dicht standen und die Vorgärten zunehmend größer wurden.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Tonks plötzlich und suchte Remus' Blick. In ihrem Gesicht war tiefes Bedauern zu lesen, „dass ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass du wirklich ein Werwolf bist."

Remus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, „ich hätte es auch bestätigt, sobald ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden hätte", sagte er langsam, „verheimlichen funktioniert meistens für eine Weile, aber Leugnen…"

Tonks sah ihn überrascht an.

„Passiert sowas etwa öfter?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Remus nickte, „in der Regel zählt irgendwer in meiner direkten Umgebung nach etwa sechs bis neun Monaten eins und eins zusammen und die Gerüchte breiten sich aus. Dann kommt es irgendwann zu einer offenen Konfrontation und ich beschließe den Feindschaften aus dem Weg zu gehen und weiterzuziehen."

Tonks war stehen geblieben und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Du warst nie länger als ein Jahr an einem Ort?"

„Naja…", sagte Remus langsam, „ich hatte in meiner Kindheit schon so viel Erfahrung mit dem Schema gesammelt, dass ich nach der Schule nicht mehr den Fehler gemacht habe, irgendwo zu wohnen, wo es Nachbarn gibt. Aber was meinen Arbeitsplatz betrifft… das längste waren wirklich die zehn Monate Hogwarts…"

„Aber", Tonks war stehen geblieben und sah ihn verwundert an, „hast du nie versucht zu bleiben und abzuwarten, ob sich die anfängliche Ablehnung legt?"

Remus schnaubte, „ich hatte immer zu viel Respekt vor den Fackeln und Mistgabeln, Tonks. Außerdem… warum sollte ich Menschen meine Gesellschaft aufzwingen."

Tonks starrte ihn mit leicht geöffneten Mund an. Ihre Augen waren nun nicht mehr fröhlich, sondern ernst. Remus wollte nicht, dass sie sich wegen ihm schlecht fühlte. Er wollte, dass sie fröhlich war und unbeschwert, wie er sie kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte.

„Hey, Tonks", sagte er und legte sachte eine Hand an ihren Arm, „ist nicht so schlimm, ich habe mich daran gewöhnt und … momentan bin ich ja eh am Grimmauldplatz und hab hauptsächlich mit Leuten aus dem Orden zu tun."

Bei diesen Worten blickte Tonks auf. Dann, so entschlossen als wäre es das einzige, was man in so einer Situation tun könnte, trat sie dicht an ihn heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Eine Hand fuhr energisch in den Spalt zwischen Umhang und Hemd und zog seinen ganzen Körper an sie, während eine andere durch sein Haar fuhr. Remus war mehr als irritiert über diese überraschende Aktion, doch ihre Lippen fühlten sich so gut zwischen den seinen an und ihre Zunge schmeckte so süß, dass er ihren Kuss bereitwillig erwiderte. Nach unbestimmter Zeit löste sich Tonks langsam von ihm und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Ein Geräusch riss sie aus ihrem gemeinsamen Moment. Remus spähte die Straße hinunter und sah, dass die Tür eines Hauses in ihrer Nähe zugeschlagen worden war und nun ein Mann im Garten stand und sie beobachtete.

„Vielleicht sollten wir von hier verschwinden", flüsterte Tonks und Remus stimmte ihr nickend zu. Bevor er wusste was geschah, zog Tonks ihn energisch in das Nichts und sie tauchten auf einem kleinen Weg am anderen Ende des Dorfes, der ein wenig abseits der Häuser verlief, wieder auf. Remus zog überraschend die Luft ein.

„Hör auf, mich ständig so zu erschrecken", sagte er leicht genervt, doch Tonks fing nur an zu kichern und er verlor jegliche Motivation ihr böse zu sein.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie mit ironischem Unterton und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange um sich dann wieder bei ihm unterzuhaken und langsam den Weg entlang zu schlendern.

„Wie kommt es, dass du so gut apparieren kannst", fragte Remus nach kurzer Zeit und sah dabei interessiert zu Tonks hinüber, „Ich hab nicht mal gewusst was du vorhast, und trotzdem hast du mich einfach mitgenommen. Ich hab nicht mal das Aufsetzen gespürt."

„Ich hab ein Hochbett und bin ziemlich faul", sagte Tonks spitz und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Remus hob die Augenbrauen in Tonks' Richtung. Sie grinste ihn einen Moment an und schien dann über ihre Antwort nachzusinnen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht so genau", sagte sie schließlich, „Es kam mir einfach immer sehr natürlich vor." Tonks schwieg einen Moment und sie beobachteten gemeinsam die Sonne, die gerade hinter dem Horizont verschwand und die Umgebung in ein diffuses Licht tauchte.

„Ich hab während meiner Schulzeit so oft versucht mich in Luft aufzulösen, wenn mir wieder mal vor zu vielen Zeugen was Dummes passiert war, dass es eine unglaubliche Erleichterung war, es dann endlich wirklich tun zu können. Ich hab es schon beim dritten Trainingsversuch des Apparierkurses geschafft und es nach der Prüfung aus Spaß jeden Tag dutzende Male gemacht. Und als ich in meine eigene Wohnung gezogen bin, war es nun mal die schnellste Möglichkeit abends ins Bett und morgens ins Bad zu kommen."

Tonks lächelte ihn nun offen an und in ihren Augen stand wieder das freudige Funkeln.

„Es fühlt sich auch ein wenig wie Morphen an."

„Wirklich?", fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Ja", meinte Tonks und sah mit ihren großen Augen unablässig zu ihm auf. „Nicht das Verschwinden, aber das Auftauchen. Es ist, wie wenn ich nach einer Veränderung meinen Körper wieder in eine feste Ordnung ziehe."

Remus hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie sich das Morphen für sie wohl anfühlen würde. Auch beim Apparieren unterschied er nicht wirklich zwischen einem Verschwinden- und einem Auftauchengefühl, sondern bewertete mehr das große Ganze als ein notwendiges Übel um von A nach B zu kommen. Tonks war stehen geblieben und Remus beobachtete nachdenklich ihr schönes Gesicht, das milde lächelnd auf einen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet war.

„Die heulende Hütte."

„Was?"

Sie nickte kurz in die Richtung, in die sie geguckt hatte.

„Die heulende Hütte", sagte sie noch einmal. Und tatsächlich standen sie vor dem alten verlassenen Haus mit den verrammelten Fenstern und der abgeblätterten Farbe, um die er bei seinen Besuchen in Hogsmeade bis jetzt immer einen geschickten Bogen gemacht hatte.

„Ich fand sie immer unglaublich faszinierend als Kind", sagte Tonks und fröhliche Begeisterung sprach nun aus ihren Zügen. „Hab auf jedem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade hier gestanden und mich in Gedanken darüber verloren, welche dunklen Geschöpfe darin wohl mal gehaust haben."

Tonks' Augen trafen die seinen und Remus drehte abrupt den Kopf in Richtung der Hütte.

„Ich meine", fuhr Tonks unverwandt begeistert fort, „sie ist nicht einfach eins von diesen uralten Spukhäusern, die es immer wieder mal gibt, an Plätzen wo seit Jahrhunderten Zauberer leben und sterben. Nein."

Remus starrte stumme auf das Haus vor ihnen.

„Wusstest du, dass sie erst vor etwa 25 Jahren gebaut wurde?", fuhr Tonks unbeirrt fort, „es hat dann nicht mal ein Jahr gedauert, bis sich keiner mehr auch nur in die Nähe traute. Obwohl niemand genau sagen kann, was es denn überhaupt mit dem Haus auf sich hat."

Remus dachte angestrengt darüber nach wie lange Tonks wohl diesen Monolog aufrechterhalten würde. Zum Glück, schien sie sehr fasziniert von dem Thema und war deswegen weniger empfänglich für solche Kleinigkeiten wie sein Schweigen.

„Ich hab Mad-Eye mal gefragt, ob er nicht Bock hätte, sie etwas genauer zu erkunden. Ich weiß, es hat sich seit Jahren beruhigt darin, aber man hört immer noch Geschichten und vielleicht findet man ja die Überreste von dem, was auch immer darin mal gelebt hat." Tonks sah ihn nun direkt an und ihre Lippen schoben sich schmollend nach vorne. „Aber er hat gesagt, dass er dunkle Kreaturen lieber anderen überlässt und sich um die wahren Bedrohungen dieser Welt kümmert."

Remus fragte sich ob Moody von Dumbledore vielleicht ganz genau wusste, was es wirklich mit dem Haus auf sich hatte und Tonks nur eine Ausrede vorgesetzt hatte. Es schien eigentlich nicht seine Art, dieses alte Geheimnis zu bewahren.

„Also warst du nie drinnen?" Er wusste nicht warum er das gefragt hatte. Etwas in Tonks Blick, der ihn zu mustern schien hatte ihn dazu gebracht.

Tonks schnaubte. „Keine Chance. Ich hab's oft genug versucht, glaub mir", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu. „Aber das Haus ist mit den krassesten Schutzzaubern belegt, die ich je erlebt habe. Es heißt Dumbledore hätte sie selbst gezogen, nach dem das Dorf ihn angefleht hat zu helfen."

Remus nickte langsam. „Hab ich auch gehört.", sagte er mit etwas belegter Stimme.

„Aber weißt du was?" Tonks hatte seinen Arm ergriffen und spähte ihn durchdringend an.

„Was?", fragte Remus lächelnd. Tonks kam etwas dichter an ihn heran und fuhr mit flüsternder Stimme fort.

„Ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum er sie in beide Richtungen gezogen hat."

Remus zog überraschet die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Naja", fuhr Tonks im verschwörerischen Ton fort, „wenn er das Dorf und die Schule vor dem schützen wollte was darin war, warum hat er es dann so schwer gemacht, dort reinzukommen?"

Remus klappte leicht der Mund auf. Tonks verstand es wirklich die richtigen Fragen zu stellen.

„Nun…", sagte er langsam, „ich weiß nicht… vielleicht… um zu verhindern, dass Leute wie… ähm… James und… ich meine…Fred und George… sich einen Witz daraus machen rein zu gehen." Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Gesicht warm geworden war. Zum Glück war es inzwischen relativ dunkel, so dass Tonks es nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Vielleicht", sagte sie langsam, „aber trotzdem merkwürdig."

„Es wird kalt", hörte Remus sich auf einmal sagen, „wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen."

Tonks sah ihn überrascht an. Remus versuchte unverfänglich zu lächeln, war aber nicht sicher ob es ihm gelang. Tonks' Verwirrung hielt nur kurz. Plötzlich rutschte sie wieder dicht an ihn heran und legte ihre Hände an seinen Hals.

„Es ist noch nicht so spät", sagte sie und blickte unschuldig zu ihm auf, „möchtest du noch ein wenig mit zu mir kommen?"

„Heute nicht", wehrte Remus ab, „ich… hab Sirius gesagt, dass ich zum Abendessen zurück bin."

„Oh", meinte Tonks etwas enttäuscht, „ok."

Sie ließ etwas unsicher die Arme sinken. Remus beugte sich vor und küsste flüchtig ihre Wange.

„Danke für den Nachmittag, Tonks. Wir sehen uns bei dem Treffen in drei Tagen."


	30. Chapter 30

VIERZEHN

„Remus?", Tonks sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen und noch wirrerem Haar als sonst verdutzt an.

„Hallo", sagte er leise und blickte sie mit gesenktem Kopf an.

„Waren wir verabredet?", fragte Tonks nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille und gleichzeitig erschien eine Falte auf ihrer Stirn.

„Nun… nein", entgegnete Remus, „aber ich", er zögerte einen Moment und fuhr sich unwillkürlich durchs Haar, „hab mich gestern Abend, glaube ich, etwas abrupt verabschiedet und dachte, dass ich vorbei komme und…"

„Ach, das ist ok", fiel ihm Tonks mit einem Unterton, den Remus nicht recht zu deuten wusste, ins Wort. Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn herausfordernd an, „schließlich hattest du Sirius gesagt, dass du zum Abendessen zurück bist."

Ein gekünsteltes Lächeln erschien auf Tonks' Gesicht. Bei dem Anblick stellten sich unwillkürlich die Haare in Remus' Nacken auf.

„Bist du… jetzt auch noch die ungeschlagene Legilimentik-Meisterin?", fragte er langsam.

„Muss ich nicht", entgegnete Tonks pragmatisch, „du bist ein grauenhafter Lügner."

Remus sah sie sprachlos an. Das merkwürdige Lächeln stand immer noch in Tonks' Gesicht und das Funkeln in ihren Augen wirkte fast bedrohlich. Dann, von einem Moment auf den andern, brach Tonks in ein lautes, offenes Lachen aus. Remus stieß die Luft aus, von der er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er in Tonks' Lachen hinein, „ich war einfach… durcheinander nach der Sache im Pub." Und deinem Kreuzverhör über die heulende Hütte, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Tonks' von Lachsalven geschüttelte Brust beruhigte sich allmählich.

„Schon ok", sagte sie unbeschwert und schenkte ihm jetzt ein echtes Lächeln, „wäre ich auch gewesen. Du kannst gerne reinkommen aber ich hab nicht aufgeräumt."

Remus, so erleichtert, dass sie wieder fröhlich war, folgte ihr sofort über die Schwelle ihres kleinen Hauses. „Das ist kein Problem", sagte er unbekümmert, „es wird schon nicht so schlimm…" Er verstummte als er den kleinen Raum sah. Neben ihm begann Tonks wieder lautstark zu lachen.

„Nicht aufgeräumt" war nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck für das was Remus vor sich hatte. Das Zimmer war nicht schmutzig und auch an die Stapel ungewaschenen Geschirrs in der Spüle oder Kleidungsstücke, die in kleinen Knäulen auf dem Sofa, den Stühlen oder dem Boden lagen und in ihm das Bedürfnis auslösten einen Glättungszauber anzuwenden, hatte er sich schon vor Monaten gewöhnt. Neu allerdings, waren die unfassbare Menge von aufgeschlagenen Büchern, die den ganzen Teppich, mit Ausnahme eines freien Fleckchens in der Mitte, in dem Tonks wahrscheinlich bis vor kurzem gesessen hatte, bedeckten. Da Tonks' Wohnung jedoch fast ausschließlich aus Möbeln und Teppich bestand, war es nun nahezu unmöglich sich in dem Raum noch zu bewegen.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Remus leise während Tonks sich auf Zehenspitzen einen Zickzackweg durch die Bücher bahnte und sich tatsächlich in dem leeren Fleck in der Mitte auf ihre Knie sinken ließ.

„Gib mir einen Moment, ich will nur markieren, wo ich war", sagte sie zwinkernd und begann ein Stück Pergament zu zerreißen und je einen Streifen in die Seiten der Bücher zu legen, bevor sie diese mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zuschlug und auf verschiedene Stapel sortierte.

„Tonks, wenn es dir gerade nicht passt, dann…"

„Nein, nein", sagte Tonks unbeschwert und lächelte breit, „bitte bleib, ich mach morgen weiter."

Remus nickte und ging gleichzeitig in die Knie um die Bücher zu betrachten.

„Was hast du überhaupt gemacht?", fragte er langsam als sein Blick auf die Abbildung eines Mannes, dem mehrere Arme in den merkwürdigsten Winkeln aus dem Oberkörper sprossen, fiel.

„Zum Wolfsbanntrank recherchiert", sagte Tonks ohne aufzusehen und legte ein weiteres Buch auf den größten Stapel. Remus blickte verdutzt zu ihr auf.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Der Wolfsbanntrank", meinte Tonks nebenbei und sortierte weiter ihre Bücher, „du hattest Recht, es ist relativ anspruchsvoll ihn zu brauen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es diesen Monat schon schaffe, aber mit etwas Glück beim nächsten dann."

Remus starrte sie mit offenen Mund an. In der Regel mochte er Tonks unbeschwerte Art sehr, ihre Einstellung jedes Hindernis als Herausforderung zu sehen. Nichts lag ihm ferner als ihre Begeisterung dämpfen zu wollen, aber jemand würde sie früher oder später auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück bringen müssen.

„Tonks", sagte er zaghaft, „du kannst nicht… ich meine…"

„Weil der Trank so neu ist, gibt es außerdem noch kaum Möglichkeiten der Eigenkontrolle des Brauergebnisses", sprach Tonks weiter, als ob sie ihn gar nicht gehört hätte, „und da die Anwender so gut wie immer unbekannt bleiben wollen, gibt es auch nahezu keine Berichte darüber, welche Nebenwirkungen bei ungenauem Brauen auftreten. Aber das sollte uns glaube ich, nicht sonderlich interessieren, wenn wir…"

„Aber das ist gefährlich", sagte Remus lauter als er es beabsichtigt hatte und bei seinem entgeisterten Tonfall blickte Tonks nun endlich zu ihm auf. Wie konnte sie das nur so leicht nehmen. „Nicht nur für mich", fuhr Remus etwas ruhiger fort, „nach dem was Severus gesagt hat, kann der Trank beim Brauen leicht explodieren, wenn man die Zutaten nicht akkurat genug vorbereitet und ich denke nicht, dass du…"

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, Remus, keine Sorge", sagte Tonks nüchtern. Das Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht erstarrt.

„Nein, weißt du nicht!"

Warum genau er so laut sprach, wusste Remus nicht, aber es war wichtig, dass Tonks mit diesem Blödsinn aufhörte. Wichtiger als Tonks' Stolz. Also beachtete er ihren nun finsteren Gesichtsausdruck nicht und sprach weiter. „Das ist nicht wie beim Zaubertrankbrauen in der Schule, Tonks, bei dem man eine schlechte Note bekommt und es in der nächsten Woche dann noch mal versucht. Das ist wirklich gefährlich!"

Tonks sah ihn nachdem er geendet hatte aus verengten Augen an und schwieg. Viel zu lange. Doch was ihn am meisten verunsicherte war, dass die blaue Farbe von den Spitzen an allmählich aus ihren Haaren verschwand und etwas anderem Platz machte.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Tonks und riss Remus damit aus seiner faszinierten Betrachtung ihrer Haare. Ein trockener Sarkasmus lag in ihrer Stimme, den Remus bis jetzt nicht von ihr kannte. „Du meinst, das ist nichts, was mal so eben in den ZAGs dran kommt, ja? Na so was!"

„Tonks, ich…", setzte Remus behutsam an, doch Tonks war aufgesprungen und deutete nun mit einen Finger auf ihn.

„Nur, weil du das nicht hinbekommen würdest", schrie sie ihn erbost an und ihre Wangen hatten inzwischen die gleiche Farbe wie ihr ganzes Haar angenommen, „heißt es noch lange nicht, dass das für mich auch gilt."

Remus stand da wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Zum Glück hatte Tonks nicht ihren Zauberstab gezogen. So schlimm konnte ihre Wut also noch nicht sein. Doch in diesem Moment sprang sie mit einem plötzlichen Satz über die Bücher zwischen ihnen. Remus taumelte erschrocken rückwärts und stieß mit den Hacken an die Tür direkt hinter ihm.

„Ich habe schon in einem Alter Zaubertränke gebraut, als du noch mit imaginären Freunden Koboldstein gespielt hast und hab nicht nur die UTZs sondern auch drei Jahre Brautraining in der Aurorenausbildung hinter mir", sagte sie leise und piekte mit dem Finger mehrmals hart in seine Brust. Aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte das Flüstern noch bedrohlicher als wenn sie Remus angeschrien hätte. „Also wenn ich sage, dass ich weiß was ich tue, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass ich verdammt noch mal weiß was ich tue!"

„Ok!", stieß Remus atemlos hervor und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ok", sagte er noch einmal. Tonks sah ihn weiter mit verengten Augen an. Unter anderen Umständen, hätte er ihren Ausdruck vielleicht sogar süß gefunden.

„Ich… wollte wirklich nicht an deinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln", fuhr Remus besänftigend fort und legte bedächtig seine Hände links und rechts an Tonks' Oberarme, „ich will nur nicht" Remus zögerte und überlegte angestrengt, wie er dies möglich unverfänglich formulierte, „dass du dich selbst in Gefahr bringst, nur um mir zu helfen."

„Wie gesagt, ich weiß was ich tue", sagte Tonks noch einmal steif und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Remus vermied direkten Blickkontakt und streichelte stattdessen sanft ihre Oberarme. Nach einer Weile ließ sie es zu, dass er sie sanft in eine Umarmung zog und mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr.

„Machst du das mit deinen Haaren eigentlich bewusst?", fragte er leise und betrachtete nachdenklich ihre Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern, die sich nun von der Wurzel an wieder mehr und mehr blau färbten.

„Nein", sagte Tonks und ihre Stimme wurde dabei durch den Stoff seines Hemdes, in das sie inzwischen ihr Gesicht drückte, leicht gedämpft, „Sie werden an den Spitzen rot, wenn ich sauer bin." Tonks drehte ihren Kopf um ihn anzusehen. „Und komplett rot, wenn ich richtig sauer bin."

„Ich werde es mir merken", sagte Remus leise und sah zu ihr hinunter. Ihre Augen wirkten riesig und so unschuldig aus diesem Winkel.

„Danke, dass du versuchst den Trank zu brauen", sagte Remus leise. Es war angemessen dies zu sagen. Es war das, was man in einer solchen Situation nun einmal sagte. Aber eigentlich, hatte Remus keine Ahnung, ob er wirklich dankbar war. Tonks sollte ihn nicht als Belastung empfinden, nicht andauernd an seine Zweite Natur erinnert werden. Und ihre Zeit zu zweit war doch so kostbar, denn irgendwann würde Tonks Remus verlassen. Es wäre besser, wenn sie die Zeit, die sie zusammen hatten, einfach genießen würden und nicht mit dem Brauen eines Trankes verschwendeten, der Remus monatliches Leiden im besten Fall lindern würde.

Als Tonks nicht antwortete, senkte Remus den Kopf und küsste sanft ihre Nasenspitze. Sofort musste Tonks grinsen und ihr Duft verriet Remus, dass sie wieder etwas besänftigt war.

„Du kannst zum Essen bleiben, wenn du willst", meinte sie. Remus wusste, dass es ihre Art eines Friedensangebots war und nickte sofort.

Tonks lächelte kurz zu ihm auf und löste sich dann aus seiner Umarmung. Gemeinsam schoben sie die übrigen Bücher zusammen und trugen die Stapel dann zum Sofa, um sie dort in einer Ordnung, die Remus nicht verstand, aber Tonks mit genauen Anweisungen vorgab, abzulegen.

Remus folgte Tonks zur Feuerstelle, wo sie anfing in einem Kessel zu rühren.

„Ist das…?", fragte er unsicher doch Tonks schüttelte schon den Kopf.

„Muschelsuppe", sagte sie, doch im nächsten Moment blickte sie erschrocken auf. „Oh! Vegetarier… hab ich ganz vergessen. Isst du Muscheln?"

Remus zögerte kurz und nickte dann. „Ich glaube ich hab noch nie welche gegessen. Aber ich probiere es gerne."

„Oh, ok", sagte Tonks erleichtert und begann nach einer kurzen Kostprobe noch eine Handvoll frische Kräuter in den Kessel zu werfen. Remus, etwas unsicher durch die immer noch leicht kühle Stimmung zwischen ihnen, sah für einen Moment nur schweigend zu. Dann lief er zu dem kleinen Küchenschrank und suchte Geschirr und Besteck, fand aber keins von beiden im sauberen Zustand. Er beschloss kurzerhand den Stapel Geschirr der noch in der Spüle lag abzuwaschen und Tonks ließ ihn still gewähren. Es war in jedem Fall eine bessere Alternative als dumm in der Gegend rumzustehen.

Als er das Geschirr mit einem warmen Luftstrom getrocknet und alles bis auf zwei Schalen, Löffel und Gläser in den Schrank zurück sortiert hatte, schien auch Tonks zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Kochkünste. Sie setzen sich mit zwei dampfenden Schüsseln an den Tisch und Tonks schenkte ihnen von einer bereits angefangenen Weinflasche ein.

„Also", sagte Tonks und ihr schnippischer Tonfall war Remus noch nie so willkommen gewesen. Sofort legten sich die Nackenhaare, die anscheinend immer noch alarmbereit aufrecht gestanden hatten, wieder an seine Haut an.

„Die harten Dinger außenrum sind die Schalen", sagte Tonks und sah mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm auf, „die kann man nicht mitessen."

Remus hob die Augenbrauen und Tonks verfiel in ein glückliches Kichern und begann zu essen.

„Was für Muscheln sind das?", fragte Remus und löste eines der unförmigen Tiere aus seiner Schale um sie für einen Moment kritisch zu beäugen.

„Venusmuscheln", sagte Tonks nur und analysierte interessiert seine Reaktion als der kleine Klumpen seine Zunge traf.

Remus fühlte sich ein wenig beobachtet und deutete zur Ablenkung auf das Wasserglas, das zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch stand.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass die Lupine noch lebt?"

„Permanenter Frischezauber", meinte Tonks und trank von ihrem Wein, „anders als der Name vermuten lässt, wird sie allerdings trotzdem nicht ewig halten. Man sieht schon die ersten braunen Stellen an den unteren Kelchen."

Sie aßen weiter und nach und nach wurde ihr Gespräch immer entspannter. Tonks' Haare waren schon lange wieder vollständig blau, als sich Remus traute ein Thema anzusprechen, das ihn seit ihrem kurzen Disput im Kopf herumgeisterte.

„Tonks?", sagte er vorsichtig und sie blickte freundlich lächelnd auf. „Kann ich dich… etwas zu dem Trank fragen?"

Tonks musterte ihn kurz und nickte dann mit einem warmen Blick.

„Weiß man gar nicht, was bei ungenauem Brauen mit den Anwendern passiert?"

„Ich werd' ihn dir nur geben, wenn er absolut richtig gebraut ist, Remus", sagte Tonks ernst und sah ihn mit zusammen gepressten Lippen an.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Remus rasch. Auf keinen Fall wollte er die angenehme Stimmung zwischen ihnen wieder in Mitleidenschaft ziehen, „ich frage nur aus Interesse, wirklich." Er sah unsicher zu Tonks, doch sie runzelte nun die Stirn und so fuhr er fort, „weil du meintest, dass die Anwender unbekannt sind, habe ich mich gefragt, ob es überhaupt Präzedenzfälle gibt."

Tonks nickte langsam und nachdenklich. „Keine eindeutigen", sagte sie schließlich, „ein paar Fallakten im St. Mungos, aber selbst wenn man mal sicher ist, dass die Patienten Werwölfe waren, ist es nicht möglich genau zu rekonstruieren, ob es wirklich der Wolfsbanntrank war oder was genau sie falsch gemacht haben. Aber man hat trotzdem eine recht genaue Vorstellung", fügte sie nach ein paar weiteren Löffeln Suppe hinzu.

„Aber", entgegnete Remus zögernd, „wie denn?"

„Durch Untersuchung der Wirkung an fluchbelasteten Animagi und der Übertragung der Ergebnisse mit dem Magie-Differenz-Prinzip von Hipworth auf Werwölfe", sagte Tonks beiläufig und ohne aufzublicken.

Remus' Löffel hielt auf halben Weg zu seinem Mund inne. „Was?", fragte er irritiert.

Tonks sah überrascht von ihrer Suppe auf. „Du… hattest keine Zaubertränke mehr nach den ZAGs?"

Remus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Tonks legte irritiert die Stirn in Falten, während sie für einen Moment in Schweigen verfielen.

„Ok", meinte sie schließlich, „ich denke, ich kann es erklären, aber das ist ein wenig komplizierter."

„Bitte", sagte Remus und Tonks begann breit zu lächeln. Offensichtlich war dies ein Thema das ihre Begeisterung weckte, denn sofort setzte sie sich aufrechter hin und begann wild gestikulierend zu erzählen.

„Hat man einen neuen Trank kreiert, testet man ihn für gewöhnlich unter großen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und bereitliegenden unspezifisch wirkenden Gegenmitteln an Freiwilligen. Aber wenn man niemanden aus der eigentlichen Zielgruppe findet, geht man zu einer Gruppe mit sehr ähnlicher Magie über und kann dann, mit etwas Erfahrung, die Wirkung auf die eigentliche Zielgruppe, unter Berücksichtigung der Magie-Differenz, also der Abschätzung, wie sehr sich die beiden Magieformen intrinsisch unterscheiden, prognostizieren. Im Fall von Werwölfen also verfluchte Animagi."

„Aber…" Remus hatte angestrengt versucht Tonks' Redestrom zu folgen, doch ohne, dass er etwas dagegen hatte tun könnte, war doch eine tiefe, zweifelnde Falte auf seiner Stirn erschienen. „Aber Animagi und… Werwölfe sind doch absolut nicht das gleiche", meinte er schließlich als Tonks ihn fragend ansah.

„Also oberflächlich betrachtet vielleicht nicht aber magietheoretisch schon", sagte Tonks sofort.

„Aber…", setzte Remus noch einmal an, doch Tonks unterbrach ihn.

„Werwölfe gehen ja historisch auch auf verfluchte Animagi zurück. Und genau das sind sie im Prinzip auch heute noch, eine Kombination aus Animagi und Fluchwirkung."

Remus war wieder komplett verwirrt und dass Tonks nach einem Blick in sein Gesicht zu lachen anfing, machte es bei weitem nicht besser. Remus sah grimmig zur anderen Seite des Tisches, wo Tonks sich immer noch lachend Wein nachschenkte. Nach einem großen Schluck stand sie auf und kam auf seine Seite des Tisches herüber. Sie drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirnfalte und Remus ließ es wiederwillig zu, dass sie sich auch auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte. Die Wärme ihres Körpers und ihr Duft besänftigten ihn etwas.

„Ich dachte du wüsstest das", sagte Tonks leise und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schläfe.

„Ich bin kein großer Fan von dem Thema, Tonks", entgegnete Remus noch immer leicht missmutig.

„Ja", meinte Tonks gedankenversunken, „und die Informationen wie Werwölfe entstanden sind, sind auch eigentlich nicht frei zugänglich… sie liegen im Ministerium und können nur von Mitarbeitern bestimmter Abteilungen eingesehen werden."

Remus sah sie irritiert an, „und wie hätte ich das dann wissen sollen?"

Tonks zögerte einen Moment. „Ich dachte…", setzte sie an, unterbrach sich aber wieder und ihr Blick schwang unsicher zur Decke. „Also…", begann sie noch einmal, doch wieder brach sie ab. „Mad-Eye?", meinte sie schließlich vage, „er hat mir die Aufzeichnungen organisiert und ich dachte, da ihr euch schon so lange kennt… egal!", sagte sie leise. „Darf ich es dir erklären?", fragte sie nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille behutsam und küsste ihn noch einmal sanft auf die Stirn.

Obwohl Remus eigentlich nicht den geringsten Wunsch verspürte weiter über das Thema zu reden, war es mehr als offensichtlich, das Tonks es wollte. Mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen sog er ihren Duft ein, und verschaffte sich so den Mut um still zu nicken.

„Animagi können nicht wählen, in welches Tier sie sich verwandeln", sagte Tonks und musterte Remus dabei, immer noch auf seinem Schoß sitzend, als wollte sie prüfen, ob er ihr folgen könne. Vielleicht auch, um sicherzugehen, dass Thema rechtzeitig zu beenden, bevor seine Stimmung kippte. „Welches Tier sie werden, wird durch ihr Inneres Tier vorgegeben."

„Ähnlich wie bei den Patroni, die man erzeugen kann", meinte Remus nüchtern.

„Genau", stimmte Tonks nickend zu, „wenn auch nicht ganz genau so, weil der Patronus, den man hat, nicht unbedingt mit dem eigenen Inneren Tier übereinstimmt und sich sogar verändern kann." Remus nickte stumm, denn dies waren keine neuen Informationen für ihn.

„Wird man von einem Werwolf gebissen", fuhr Tonks fort, „verändert das zuallererst einmal das Innere Tier zu einem Werwolf."

„Aber", warf Remus alarmiert ein, „die Persönlichkeiten von Werwölfen können extrem unterschiedlich sein.

„Ja, natürlich", stimmte Tonks sofort zu, „aber auch von zwei Leuten die beide, sagen wir, eine Katze als Inneres Tier haben, können die Persönlichkeiten extrem unterschiedlich sein. Es bestimmt ja auch nicht die gesamte Persönlichkeit, sondern eher ein paar grundlegende Charaktereigenschaften auf denen die Persönlichkeit fußt."

Noch nie hatte Remus über sein Inneres Tier nachgedacht. Aber wenn es stimmte, was Tonks sagte, hatte Greyback ihn durch den Biss nicht nur dazu verdammt, sich bis an sein Lebensende einmal im Monat in ein Monster zu verwandeln und alle Sekundärfolgen davon tragen zu müssen, er hatte auch grundlegend in sein Selbst eingegriffen. Und außerdem, hieß das nicht auch…

„Wäre ich als Animagus denn ein Werwolf?", fragte er langsam.

Tonks zuckte indifferent mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich", sagte sie vorsichtig, „Werwölfe sind magische Kreaturen und keine richtigen Tiere, da ist das schwer vorher zu sagen… was hast du denn für einen Patronus?"

Remus' Blick fuhr unsicher durch den Raum. Er hasste seinen Patronus und tat alles dafür, dass ihn nie jemand zu Gesicht bekam. Ein paar Mal wäre er sogar fasst in eine brenzlige Situation geraten, nur weil er sich scheute in Anwesenheit Anderer einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erzeugen.

„Naja", sagte Tonks nachdem sie eine Weile Remus' inneren Kampf in seinem Gesicht beobachtet hatte, „die eigentliche Frage ist ja auch nur ‚Wolf oder Werwolf?' und das ist auch kein so großer Unterschied."

Remus schnaubte abfällig bei dieser Aussage. „kein so großer Unterschied?" Noch nie war ihm Tonks naiver vorgekommen. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen schien in diesem Moment so viel weiter als zwölf Jahre.

„Wie auch immer", meinte Tonks plötzlich und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Der Punkt ist, auch an Vollmond verwandelst du dich in dein Inneres Tier oder zumindest in etwas, was ihm sehr nahe kommt. Der hauptsächliche Unterschied ist natürlich, dass die Verwandlung bei dir nicht freiwillig durchführbar ist, sondern durch einen externen Reiz ausgelöst wird."

Was für eine euphemistische Beschreibung, dachte Remus und schnaubte erneut. Wieder schenkte Tonks seiner spontanen Reaktion keine Beachtung.

„Aber es gibt Zauber, die auch Animagi zwingen sich in die eine oder andere Richtung zu verwandeln. Und es ist auch möglich diesen Zwang an externe Auslöser zu koppeln. Manchmal passiert dies sogar unbewusst, wenn Animagi sich immer unter den gleichen Umständen verwandeln. Zum Beispiel gibt es einen Zauberer, der sich in einen Tintenfisch verwandeln kann und der hat berichtet, dass dies inzwischen automatisch passiert, sobald er mit seinen Zehen Wasser berührt. Ist beim Duschen wohl etwas nervig. Ich habe Sirius gefragt und auch er sagte, dass ihm in Azkaban, wenn der Vollmond hell in seine Zelle schien, manchmal erst nach Stunden aufgefallen ist, dass er sich verwandelt hatte."

Remus sah Tonks erschrocken an. „Hat er dir…", setzte er unsicher an.

Tonks grinste belustigt. „…erzählt warum er ein Animagus geworden ist", ergänzte sie seine unvollständige Frage. „Ja, hat er", sagte Tonks und fuhr mit ihrer Hand für einen Moment geistesversunken durch Remus' Haar. „Und es ist ziemlich krass, dass er das auf sich genommen hat, wenn du mich fragst. Ihr müsst echt gute Freunde sein."

Remus lächelte milde. Noch heute, war er manchmal fassungslos, was seine drei Freunde für ihn getan hatten, wie viel sie riskiert hatten nur um sein Leiden ein wenig angenehmer zu machen. Er hatte immer noch Schuldgefühle, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass sein Zustand dafür hätte sorgen können, dass sie von der Schule verwiesen worden wären oder Schlimmeres. Aber dass Sirius sich inzwischen an Vollmond auch unbewusst verwandelte… hatte Remus indirekt sowas wie einen Werhund erschaffen?

„Und zu guter Letzt", meinte Tonks unpassend beschwingt, „der Hauptfluch."

Remus tauchte mühsam wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf und musterte Tonks Gesicht.

„Die Verwünschung, die dafür sorgt, dass Werwölfe bei Verwandlungen eben keine normalen Wölfe, sondern Werwölfe sind, dass sie das Gefühl für ihr Selbst verlieren und ihr Verhalten damit weitestgehend ferngesteuert ist."

Kurz, das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren, dachte Remus. Wie er es verabscheute. Zu spüren, wie seine Triebe sein Handeln beherrschten und nichts, rein gar nichts, dagegen tun zu können. Nur am nächsten Morgen auf das zurückblicken zu können, was man gemacht hatte, oder besser, was mit einem gemacht worden war.

„Auch dafür gibt es einen Fluch", meinte Tonks und Remus guckte fragend auf. „Um das bei Animagi hervorzurufen, meine ich, das Ausschalten des menschlichen Verstandes, so dass gänzlich die tierischen Instinkte übernehmen. Und genau dagegen soll ja dann auch der Wolfsbanntrank helfen. Und deswegen kann man diesen dann eben auch an Animagi, die mit diesem Fluch belegt wurden, testen." Tonks schwieg einen Moment, doch Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass sie über etwas nachdachte und wollte sie nicht dabei unterbrechen.

„Der Unterschied ist", sagte Tonks schließlich, „dass ein Werwolf eben nicht das Verhalten eines gewöhnlichen Wolfes imitiert. Der Fluch ist etwas anders und das macht dann die Magie-Differenz aus, die beachtet werden muss."

„Die Natur des Beißens und Tötens", sagte Remus in pragmatischen Ton.

Tonks' Gesicht wurde blass als sie diese Worte hörte. Unruhig bewegte sie den Kopf und presste dabei die Lippen aufeinander. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie schließlich und sah Remus dabei mit tiefem Bedauern direkt in die Augen. „Ich lag falsch, es liegt nicht in der Natur der Menschen selbst, sondern ist ein aufgezwungenes Verhaltensmuster durch den Fluch."

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Kommt doch aufs Gleiche raus", sagte er bemüht gleichgültig, doch Tonks schüttelte energisch den Kopf, so dass ihre wilden Strähnen wippten und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände um seinen Kopf zu ihr zu drehen.

„Nein, tut es nicht!", sagte sie bestimmt, „Fluchwirkungen kann man aufheben oder unterdrücken. Und wenn man das schafft, sind Werwölfe nur noch verwandelte Animagi."

Remus war irritiert angesichts der plötzlichen Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. Er wollte Tonks' Illusion mitnichten zerstören, konnte die Frage aber auch nicht ungestellt lassen.

„Und kann man mit dem Wolfsbanntrank die Fluchwirkung vollständig aufheben."

Tonks' Zögern war Antwort genug. Remus hatte es immer befürchtet. Immer wenn er sich unter dem Einfluss des Wolfsbanntrankes verwandelt hatte, hatte er sich vergleichsweise bei Sinnen gefühlt. Aber was hieß das schon, wenn der Vergleich zu einem völligen Kontrollverlust stattfand. Außerdem war er trotzdem isoliert gewesen. Was passieren würde, wenn er in verwandelter Form auf einen Menschen traf, selbst unter dem Einfluss des Wolfsbanntrankes, wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen?

„Niemand weiß es so genau", meinte Tonks zaghaft. „Es gibt offiziell niemanden der gleichzeitig Animagus und Werwolf ist und es testen könnte. Außerdem weiß man bis heute nicht mal ganz genau welche Minimaldosis des Tranks überhaupt ausreichend ist und ist mehr bei dem Motto ‚viel hilft viel'."

Wieder hob Tonks Remus' Kopf und zwang ihn so sie anzusehen.

„Aber es muss nicht zu hundert Prozent wirken", sagte sie energisch, „Es gibt auch sowas wie natürliche Fluchabwehr und das…"

Remus schnaubte unwillkürlich auf und brachte Tonks damit unsanft zum Verstummen. „Du meinst, so wie das Bekämpfen eines auferlegten Imperiusfluchs?"

Tonks nickte vorsichtig.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das an Vollmond funktioniert", sagte Remus und klang dabei fast ein wenig zynisch.

„Normalerweise nicht", stimmte Tonks sofort lebhaft zu, „aber wenn der Trank vielleicht schon einen Großteil der Wirkung aufhebt, dann…"

„Tonks", versuchte Remus sie etwas zu beschwichtigen.

„Was denn?", fragte Tonks trotzig, „ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass man den Imperius so einfach abschütteln kann, aber es geht! Und Mad-Eye schafft es inzwischen nicht mal mehr mich unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, wenn er mich von hinten unangekündigt überrumpelt…"

„Mad-Eye hat dich mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt?", fragte Remus verdutzt.

Tonks nickte energisch. „Klar, ist eine seiner Standardausbildungsmethoden. Er hatte es wohl auch fest mit den Schülern in Hogwarts vor, bevor Crouch ihn in seinen Koffer gesperrt hat."

Remus bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass Tonks' Aussage, Remus wäre der beste Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste den Hogwarts je gehabt hatte, vielleicht doch nicht so stark übertrieben war, wie er anfangs geglaubt hatte.

„Bist du sauer, weil ich so viel zu dem Thema gelesen habe", fragte Tonks schüchtern.

Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte über Remus' Mundwinkel. Er war nicht wirklich sauer. Er sprach nicht gerne über das Thema, weil sein Dasein als Werwolf kein Teil von ihm war, mit dem er hausieren ging. Es war eine Unannehmlichkeit, die er zwar einmal im Monat erdulden musste, die aber sonst, seiner Meinung nach nichts über seine Persönlichkeit aussagte. Außerdem reichte es doch, dass er unter seinem Zustand zu leiden hatte, warum sollte er noch andere damit belasten.

Remus hätte sich jedoch nie träumen lassen, dass Tonks so viel mehr zu Thema wissen würde als er, dass sie einen so unglaublich tiefen Einblick in die grundlegenden Prinzipien der Zaubertrankbrauerei und die inhärente Logik von Magie haben würde und das, obwohl sie ständig davon sprach, wie faul sie in der Schule gewesen sei und wie wenig Disziplin sie an den Tag legte. Anscheinend war Tonks einer dieser Menschen, die ein intuitives Gespür für die Regeln der Magie zu haben schienen. Wie Sirius und James, die Remus dafür immer beneidet hatte. Während er Stunden über Büchern gehangen und gebüffelt hatte, hatten sie ihre Abende mit Albernheiten und dem Spielen von Streichen verbracht, gelegentlich schlechte Noten für Essays und Hausaufgaben kassiert und trotzdem in jeder praktischen Prüfung gut abgeschnitten.

„Nein", sagte Remus gedankenversunken, „ich bin nicht sauer."

Tonks lächelte für einen Moment zufrieden, dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste Remus lange und liebevoll auf den Mund. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich so gut an auf den seinen. Er bereute es sofort als sie sich von ihm löste.

„Wie haben dir eigentlich die Muscheln geschmeckt?", fragte Tonks kokett und fuhr dabei mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

Remus musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Gut", sagte er langsam, „der Geschmack hat mich an etwas erinnert."

„Wirklich?", fragte Tonks und eine kleine Falte erschien auf ihrer Stirn, „an was denn?"

„Ach, nicht so wichtig", sagte Remus grinsend.

„Nun sag schon!", entgegnete Tonks energisch.

„Ich… könnte es dir zeigen", meinte Remus langsam und versuchte das Lachen, welches sich bei dem Anblick von Tonks irritiertem Gesicht in seiner Brust anbahnte, zurück zu halten.

„Wie das?", fragte sie verdutzt.

Remus schubste sie sanft von seinem Schoß und nahm ihre Hand. Immer noch breit grinsend führte er sie zu dem Teppich und sie sanken gemeinsam zu Boden. Seine Hände begannen über ihren Körper zu gleiten und fanden bald den Knopf ihrer Jeans. Tonks grinste breit und hob hilfsbereit ihr Becken an.


	31. Chapter 31

FÜNFZEHN

Es roch nach Nudelsuppe und Frühling. Langsam erwachte Remus' Bewusstsein und erspürte den harten, wenn auch etwas durch den Teppich gedämpften, Boden unter seinem eingerollten Körper. Er wollte die Augen noch nicht aufschlagen, noch nicht die wohlige Wärme des Schlafes aufgeben und so hielt er die Lider weiter geschlossen. Remus spürte den Luftstrom seines Atems auf dem Handrücken vor seinem Gesicht. Prickelnd beschwor er einen Funken hervor und ließ ihn um seine Fingerkuppen tanzen. Die Magie hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Genau wie Tonks' Duft, der im Zimmer lag.

„Morgen", sagte Tonks' schlaftrunkene Stimme an seinem Ohr und ein Arm legte sich um seine Taille. Der Funken erstarb und Remus schlug entschieden die Augen auf und drehte sich zu Tonks, um sie an seine Brust zu ziehen.

„Morgen", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme, „wieso schlafen wir eigentlich neuerdings immer auf dem Teppich?"

Tonks kicherte schwach, „weil du neuerdings immer spontan vorbei kommst und mir keine Zeit gibst, dass Bett frei zu räumen", sagte sie verschlafen und Remus musste grinsen.

„Soll ich damit aufhören?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Untersteh dich!"

Tonks setzte sich müde auf und zog die lila Decke eng an ihre Brust. Umständlich hielt sie sie mit einem Arm und streckte den anderen nach ihrem T-Shirt aus, welches ein wenig abseits in einem Knäul auf dem Boden lag. Remus beobachtet für einen Moment nachdenklich ihren absurden Versuch sich das T-Shirt mit einer Hand über den Kopf zu ziehen und dabei die Decke nicht sinken zu lassen. Er fasste einen Entschluss und unterbrach Tonks aberwitzige Bemühungen in dem er sanft eine Hand auf das T-Shirt legte. Sie sah unsicher zu ihm auf.

„Tonks", sagte er behutsam, „die Geschichte, die du mir in Hogsmeade erzählt hast, über deine Ex-Freunde, die wollten, dass du auf eine bestimmte Weise aussiehst…"

Tonks ließ notgedrungen von dem T-Shirt ab und begann stattdessen eine kurze Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern zu drehen.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du mir so ungern deinen nackten Körper zeigst?"

Tonks schwieg einen Moment und ließ den Blick ziellos durch den Raum schweifen.

„Ich weiß halt nicht, worauf du stehst", sagte sie ausweichend und schaffte es dabei nicht Remus in die Augen zu sehen. Ihr Blick pendelte unsicher zwischen der Decke und einem Punkt irgendwo auf Höhe seines Kinns. „Aber wenn du genug Zeit hast, mich anzusehen, werde ich es ziemlich bald wissen, wenn du mich mit geilem Blick stammelnd darum bittest."

Remus schluckte unwillkürlich bei ihren Worten. Wie konnte so viel Verbitterung in schon so jungen Jahren durch ihre Erfahrungen mit Männern in ihre Stimme gelegt worden sein.

„Ich kann dir versprechen, mich niemals in die Gestaltung deines Körpers einzumischen", sagte Remus langsam, doch Tonks schüttelte bereits energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, ich will es ja wissen, es ist nur… was ist, wenn es mir nicht gefällt."

Remus musterte Tonks für einen Moment nachdenklich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass er genauso viel Scheu davor hatte, ihr zu erzählen, was er mochte, wie sie davor, es zu hören. Er atmete einmal tief ein. „Soll ich es dir sagen", fragte er tonlos, „jetzt und hier… ohne lüsternen Blick?"

Tonks drehte weiter die Strähne um ihren Finger, dann nickte sie in einer winzigen zitternden Bewegung. Remus zog Tonks wieder zurück auf den Teppich und legte einen Arm fest um sie, so dass ihr Kopf an seiner Brust zu liegen kam. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„In Ordnung", sagte er mit halberstickter Stimme, „ich mag… wie du riechst."

Er lauschte in die Stille, die folgte und zählte die Sekunden. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erklang Tonks' verwirrte Stimme aus Höhe seiner Brust.

„Ich glaube, das kann ich nicht beeinflussen."

„Sehr gut", entgegnete Remus leise.

Tonks schwieg erneut und stützte dann ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust auf um ihn anzusehen.

„Das ist alles?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nein", meinte Remus leise und sah in ihre großen Augen, „aber das Offenkundigste."

„Ok", sagte Tonks und tiefe Falten standen in ihrer Stirn, während schon wieder eine Hand unsicher in ihr Haar fuhr, „aber was ist mit den Sachen, die ich verändern kann?"

Remus lächelte sanft. „Ich mag dein wildes, kurzes, buntes Haar und die Art wie du deine Strähnen um einen Finger wickelst, wenn du nervös bist."

Tonks' Finger verharrte abrupt mitten in der Bewegung und Remus unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Ok", meinte Tonks ein wenig trotzig und legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust. „Was ist mit meinen Brüsten?"

„Nicht wirklich wichtig", sagte Remus und tastete unter der Bettdecke bis seine Fingerkuppen die weiche Haut ihres Busens fanden, „so lange sich deine Nippel weiter bei der kleinsten Berührung so süß aufstellen."

Tonks schob harsch seine Hand von ihrer Brust. „Hör auf nur Sachen aufzuzählen, die ich nicht beeinflussen kann", sagte sie genervt, „ich weiß, warum du das machst."

Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Schopf und küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf.

„Ich sage das nicht, damit du dich besser fühlst, Tonks. Ich bin einfach nicht… der visuelle Typ."

„Oh", meinte Tonks nun etwas besänftigt, „Trotzdem. Was ist mit dem Gesamteindruck des Körpers? Eher kurvig oder lieber zierlicher?"

Remus dachte für einen Moment nach und versuchte sich Tonks mit breiter Hüfte und ausladender Oberweite vorzustellen. Ein Bild, das ihm mehr als nur ein bisschen kurios vorkam.

„Weißt du, Tonks", sagte er langsam, „ich hab das Gefühl, dass etwas anderes als deine übliche sportlich-schlanke Figur gar nicht zu dir passen würde."

Tonks sah erneut zu ihm auf und Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu umschließen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten lächelte Tonks schwach und Remus war erleichtert, dass ein Großteil der Unsicherheit aus ihrem Blick verschwunden war.

„Ok", sagte sie schließlich.

Remus drückte sie noch einmal kurz an sich, dann stand er langsam auf. Tonks haderte ein wenig, ließ es dann aber zu, dass er sie mit sich zog und die Decke dabei zu Boden rutschte. Remus achtete darauf seinen Blick nur auf ihrem Gesicht verweilen zu lassen und küsste sie dann noch einmal sanft auf die Lippen und die nun glühenden Wangen. Tonks erwiderte unsicher seinen Blick.

„Wann musst du eigentlich zur Arbeit?", fragte Remus nach einer Weile ruhig und strich eine Strähne aus Tonks' Stirn.

„Richtig", meinte Tonks erschrocken und stürmte zu einem Schrank, riss die Türen auf um Unterwäsche zusammenzuklauben und steuerte dann auf die Tür zum Bad zu.

„Kannst du mal gucken, ob du meine grünen Schuhe findest? Ich glaube, sie liegen im Bett."

Remus drehte sich verwundert zu ihr, um zu fragen, warum denn Schuhe in ihrem Bett sein sollten, doch sie hatte bereits die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Sekunden später war von der anderen Seite der Tür das Prasseln der Dusche zu hören.

Mit einem Schulterzucken sammelte Remus seine verstreute Kleidung vom Boden auf und zog sich rasch an, um dann ein paar Stufen der Leiter zum Bett hinauf zu steigen. Tatsächlich lagen Tonks' Schuhe direkt neben dem Ausstieg der Leiter am Fußende des Bettes. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf, als sein Blick über das Chaos vor ihm wanderte, in dem Bücher, ein paar Blätter zerknülltes Pergament, die Überreste von gegessenen und unangetasteten Schokofröschen und aus irgendeinem Grund eine vertrocknete Topfpflanze zu sehen waren. Er wollte gerade wieder die Leiter hinabsteigen, als sein Blick auf einen dicken Folianten in der hintersten Ecke des Bettes neben dem Kopfkissen fiel.

* * *

Remus saß auf dem Sofa als Tonks aus dem Bad kam. Das Buch lag schwer auf seinen Oberschenkeln.

„Ich glaube ich schaff noch einen Tee, wenn wir uns beeilen, aber dann…" Tonks brach ab als ihr Blick auf den schweren Wälzer in Remus' Schoß fiel.

„Den Werwolf entlarven und zur Strecke bringen", las Remus langsam den Titel vor und sah dann mit finsterem Blick zu Tonks auf. „In letzter Zeit kein Feuer mehr gefunden, in das du es hättest schmeißen können?", sagte er und seine Stimme triefte vor fiesem Sarkasmus.

„Nein, ich…" Tonks' Hand war wieder in ihrem Haar, „ich… hab es nur wegen der Recherche zum Wolfsbanntrank."

Remus' Blick blieb versteinert als er ungläubig schnaubte. „Und warum lag es dann nicht auf dem Teppich mit den anderen Büchern, als ich vor ein paar Tagen hier war?", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme und Tonks' Wangen verloren bei seinen Worten den Hauch Tönung, den sie gerade durch das heiße Wasser der Dusche gewonnen hatten.

„Du… hast es wahrscheinlich nur übersehen", stammelte sie.

„Hab ich nicht!" Remus war auf einmal auf den Füßen und schrie Tonks aus Wut, dass sie ihm zweimal ins Gesicht gelogen hatte, an. „Ich kenne es, klar? Und es wird schon auf der ersten Seite ziemlich deutlich, dass es kein Buch ist, in dem man ein _Heilmittel_ für einen Werwolf suchen würde!" Alle Haare an Remus' Körper hatten sich aufgestellt. Er verabscheute dieses Buch so sehr. In seinem dritten Schuljahr hatten sie Werwölfe durchgenommen und einer seiner Mitschüler war in der Bibliothek auf dieses überholte Standardwerk zum Thema gestoßen und hatte allen im Gemeinschaftsraum laut daraus vorgelesen. Die Jungs hatten mit abartiger Begeisterung den Beschreibungen der brutalsten Gräueltaten, zu denen Werwölfe fähig seien, gelauscht, während die Mädchen in makabrerer Faszination entrüstet ihre Hände vor die Münder gerissen hatten. Remus war in einem Ohrensessel am Feuer immer blasser und kleiner geworden und hatte angestrengt versucht sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, während Peter ihm ab und an nervöse Seitenblicke zuwarf. Doch die Worte des Buches drangen trotzdem in seine Ohren, setzen sich in seinem Geist fest und ließen ihn Nächte später noch keinen Schlaf finden. An diesem Tag hatte er zum ersten Mal ungeschönt erfahren, welchen zweifelhaften Ruhm Werwölfe in der Gesellschaft der Zauberer genossen.

Remus wusste noch, dass nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit James, mit Sirius im Schlepptau, vom Quidditch-Training zurückgekehrt war und nach nicht einmal dreißig Sekunden Analyse der Situation und einem Seitenblick quer durch den Raum in Remus' Richtung seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und anfing den Vorlesenden mit den schlimmsten Flüchen, die ihm einfielen, zu verhexen. Laut McGonagall, die den entstandenen Tumult zwanzig Minuten später auflöste, hatte es im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum seit mehr als dreißig Jahren keine solche Massen-Fluchschlacht mehr gegeben. Aber James und Sirius hatten sich selbst unter Androhung von einem Monat Nachsitzen stur geweigert, den Grund für den vermeintlich unprovozierten Angriff zu nennen.

„Wieso liest du das?", fragte Remus und immer noch war seine Stimme so laut, dass Tonks bei jedem Ton ein wenig zusammenzuckte.

„Mad-Eye hat es mir gegeben", entgegnete Tonks kleinlaut.

„Ach Moody denkt, dass du wissen solltest worauf du dich mit mir einlässt, ja?"

Tonks schluckte und versuchte dann mit fester Stimme zu antworten, doch es gelang ihr nicht das Zittern in ihren Worten zu verbergen, „Mad-Eye hat keine Ahnung wie nah wir uns stehen, und das ist nicht meine Schuld."

„Und was genau soll das nun wieder heißen?", schrie Remus durch den Raum und versuchte mit Macht seine vor Wut bebenden Hände still zu halten.

„Dass ich ihm gerne davon erzählt hätte, aber nicht den Eindruck hab, dass du das willst" Auch Tonks' Stimme war nun lauter und an ihren Haaren spross wieder der rote Schimmer. Wie es ihn aufregte, wenn ihre Haare sich die Frechheit heraus nahmen, der Welt zu zeigen, dass Remus sie wütend machte.

„Untersteh dich, dass jetzt so zu drehen, dass ich der Böse bin!", schrie Remus sie an.

„NIEMAND BEHAUPTET, DASS DU DER BÖSE BIST, REMUS!" Und natürlich war jetzt ihr ganzer Schopf rot. War ja klar!

„Wenn du's unbedingt wissen musst", sagte Tonks aufgebracht und zornige Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, „ich hab das verdammte Ding schon seit mehr als sieben Monaten hier rumliegen und immer Angst gehabt, dass du es mal siehst und grundlos ausrastet."

„Grundlos?", fragte Remus entgeistert, doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, fuhr Tonks dazwischen.

„Ja, grundlos!", schrie sie entrüstet, „nur weil ich es habe, heißt es nicht, dass ich glaube was darin steht. Und was erwartest du überhaupt? Es ist schließlich von Mad-Eye. Eins mit dem Titel: ‚Den Werwolf verstehen und lieben lernen – ein Handbuch für Aufzucht und Hege'?"

Remus starrte Tonks fassungslos an. „Sarkasmus ist bestimmt das Mittel der Wahl in dieser Situation", entgegnete er nicht minder sarkastisch und mit versteinertem Gesicht.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" Die Frage hallte kurz in dem Raum nach, während sie ihm einen gepfefferten Blick zuwarf. „Du redest so gut wie nie über das Thema, rastest aber aus, wenn ich mir deiner Meinung nach falsche Informationen suche. Also was bitte soll ich tun?"

Remus war zu empört um zu antworten und starrte sie nur versteinert an.

„Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich muss zur Arbeit!"

Tonks ging mit energischen Schritten an ihm vorbei zu einem der Bücherregale, hob ihre Tasche vom Boden auf und war fast im gleichen Moment verschwunden.


	32. Chapter 32

SECHZEHN

Es klopfte und Remus drehte missmutig den Kopf Richtung Tür.

„Geh weg, Sirius!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sirius trat ein. Remus stöhnte genervt und rollte sich auf dem Bett auf die andere Seite, so dass er Sirius nicht ansehen musste.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst gehen", sagte Remus matt, obwohl er keine Zweifel daran hatte, dass dieser ihn wieder ignorieren würde.

„Willst du was essen?", fragte Sirius unbeschwert.

„Nein!"

„Ein Glas von dem Wein von gestern?"

„Nein!"

„Schokolade?"

„Bitte geh einfach", sagte Remus nun in genervtem Ton.

„Mach ich. Ich wollte es nur angenehmer für dich machen. Aber wer nicht will, der hat schon."

„Was?", fragte Remus verwirrt und setzte sich im Bett auf. Sirius hatte ihm gerade den Rücken zugewandt und verließ nun mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer.

„Viel Spaß mit ihm, Schätzchen", sagte er auf dem Flur in ironischem Tonfall und Tonks trat über die Schwelle. Remus sprang auf die Füße und im gleichen Moment ließ Sirius von außen die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Sie standen stocksteif da und keiner sagte etwas. Aus den Sekunden wurden Minuten und immer noch war das einzige Geräusch im Raum ein leises Scharren der Dielen über ihren Köpfen, das von Seidenschnabels Bewegungen im Zimmer über ihnen herrührte. Remus hob sachte den Blick. Tonks stand unschlüssig im Raum, ihr Haar in einem fast unauffälligen Blauton und atmete schwer. Ab und zu warf sie ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu oder setzte ohne Erfolg zu sprechen an.

Wie von selbst bewegten sich, als er ihren tristen Gesichtsausdruck sah, plötzlich seine Füße auf sie zu und kamen vor ihr zum Halten. Als hätte Tonks darauf gewartet, ließ sie sich in seinen Arm fallen und begann gegen seine Brust gelehnt still zu weinen. Remus senkte sein Gesicht in ihren Schopf. Sie roch anders als sonst. Immer noch nach ihr, aber irgendwie farbloser und weniger vielschichtig. Der Griff seiner Arme um ihren warmen Körper wurde unbewusst enger. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen müssen. Nie wieder riskieren, dass er acht Stunden bewegungslos auf einer Matratze liegen würde, versunken in die Befürchtungen, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihr unglaublicher Duft wegen ihm wieder zu diesem tristen Odeur verkommen würde.

Sie weinte noch als sie sich auf das Bett sinken ließen und schweigend begannen sich auszuziehen, hatte noch immer einen leicht bedrückten Ausdruck in den Augen als er in sie drang und sie wohlig zu stöhnen begann. Erst als sie an seiner Brust einschlief, lächelte sie wieder und Remus traute sich, den Griff um ihren Körper etwas zu lockern.


	33. Chapter 33

SIEBZEHN

„Morgen." Sirius kam in die Küche und setzte sich gegenüber von Remus an den Tisch.

„Morgen", entgegnete Remus grimmig.

„Sind wir aber gut gelaunt", erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch und ließ sich mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs vom Kessel einen Tee aufbrühen.

„Entschuldige", sagte Remus etwas sanfter. Er war nicht schlecht gelaunt. Nur abgelenkt. Wie ständig in den letzten Monaten und es begann ihn langsam tierisch zu nerven.

„Alles ok bei dir?" fragte Sirius und musterte skeptisch sein Gesicht.

„Ja… klar… nur der Mond."

Remus nahm sich noch einen Toast um seinen Händen etwas zu tun zu geben. Sirius schwieg, doch Remus konnte seinen Blick auf sich spüren.

„Früh diesen Monat, nicht wahr?", meinte Sirius betont beiläufig. Remus blieb stumm. „Alles klar mit Tonks?", fragte Sirius schließlich unvermittelt.

Remus sah nicht auf und verteilte nur weiter Marmelade auf dem Toast. Allein die Erwähung ihres Namens löste ein leichtes Prickeln in seinem Nacken aus. Das gleiche Prickeln, das er verspürte, wenn sie ihn dort mit einer warmen Hand berührte, ihn zärtlich aber dennoch bestimmt zu sich zog und einen Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchte. Wenn sich dann eine Hand langsam an seinen Bauch legte um bald, wie zufällig, aber begleitet durch eine verräterisch keckes Grinsen auf den Lippen, zu seinem Schritt hinab zu gleiten. Der Gedanke löste nun auch dort ein Prickeln aus. Ja, dachte er. Alles super mit Tonks! Das Problem bin ich, verdammt!

„Ja", sagte Remus ruhig, „alles klar mit Tonks."

Er kannte diese Phasen, dieses Gefühl immer mehr die Kontrolle durch seinen Verstand abzugeben und immer mehr der Kontrolle durch seine Triebe ausgeliefert zu sein. Er kannte dieses Gefühl von der Zeit um jeden Vollmond, besonders seit er etwa fünfzehn gewesen war. Neu war nur, dass diese Phasen immer früher einsetzen. Nicht mehr zwei Tage, sondern manchmal eine Woche oder länger vor dem Vollmond und auch noch eine Woche danach anhielten. Und was dazu kam, war, dass nichts dagegen zu helfen schien. Er hatte kalt geduscht, er hatte Sport getrieben, bis er sich vor Muskelkater nicht mehr bewegen konnte, er hatte sogar ein T-Shirt von Tonks mitgehen lassen und jeden Abend tief ihren Geruch eingeatmet und sich dabei einen runtergeholt. Aber jede Befriedigung seiner Gelüste ebbte nach wenigen Stunden wieder ab und Tonks erschien wieder in seinem Kopf, wie ein Ohrwurm, und mit ihr die Reaktion seines Körpers. Und das ließ ihn langsam aber sicher durchdrehen.

Sirius hatte noch nicht angefangen zu essen. Mit auf dem Tisch verschränkten Armen und zu Schlitzen verengten Augen saß er ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn kritisch.

„Ich breche heute wieder in den Wald in den Highlands auf", sagte Remus trocken um Sirius ein anderes Thema zum Nachdenken zu geben. Es funktionierte und seine Stirn legte sich sofort in tiefe Falten.

„So früh? Es sind noch sechs Tage bis Vollmond?"

„Ja, Dumbledore will, dass ich eine Vertrauensbasis mit ihnen aufbaue", meinte Remus sachlich, „dann ist es besser wenn ich mehr Zeit dafür hab."

Sirius sah ihn wieder durchdringend an. „Nein, nehm' ich dir nicht ab", beschloss er schließlich, „was steckt wirklich dahinter?"

Remus stöhnte innerlich genervt auf und versuchte gleichzeitig nach außen sein Pokerface zu bewahren. Leider war er nie ein besonders guter Spieler gewesen und starrte deswegen vorsichtshalber weiter auf seinen Toast.

„Das liegt an Tonks und du willst nur nicht drüber reden", sagte Sirius besserwisserisch und nickte nachdrücklich.

Remus hatte langsam genug von seinem dummen Getue. Nur weil er vor fünfzehn Jahren mal ein Weiberheld _gewesen_ war, hatte er noch lange nicht die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen, wenn es um Frauen ging. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es um Remus und Frauen ging.

„Du warst nie ein Fan der freien Natur", fuhr Sirius unbeirrt fort, „wenn du freiwillig drei Tage zu früh zum Camping aufbrichst, läufst du vor irgendetwas davon."

„HALT'S MAUL!"

Sirius ließ erschrocken seinen Toast fallen und erstarrte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung von mir, hörst du!", schrie Remus ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. Er hatte es so satt, Sirius ständige Wechsel zwischen manischen und depressiven Phasen aushalten zu müssen, seine großkotzige Art _ihm_ die Welt erklären zu wollen.

„Du hast dreizehn Jahre meines Lebens verpasst und glaubst trotzdem _alles_ über mich zu wissen! Ich hab Neuigkeiten für dich: MENSCHEN ÄNDERN SICH!"

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte. Mit geballten Fäusten stand er da und starrte in das erstaunte Gesicht ihm gegenüber. Und Sirius tat endlich das einzig Richtige und hielt seine verdammte Klappe.

Nach einer Weile wandte Sirius den Blick wie gleichgültig von ihm ab und begann seinen Tee zu trinken ohne ihn anzusehen. Als Sirius seinem Blick auswich, entspannten sich unwillkürlich die Muskeln in Remus' Nacken. Ein Schmerz drang langsam in sein Bewusstsein. Er sah überrascht auf seine Hände und stellte fest, dass er die Nägel so tief in seine Handflächen gegraben hatte, dass sie in jeder Hand vier blutende Abdrücke hinterlassen hatten. Völlig perplex starrte er auf seine Hände während die Haare an seinem ganzen Körper sich langsam wieder an seine Haut anlegten. Dann gaben seine Knie urplötzlich unter ihm nach und er sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück, die Hände zitternd vor seinem Gesicht schwebend.

Sirius stand wortlos auf und kam nach kurzer Zeit zurück an den Tisch. Er stellte ein kleines Fläschchen zwischen sie. Remus sah auf als er das dumpfe Geräusch von Glas auf Holz hörte und sofort übermannten ihn die Schuldgefühle.

„Tatze…", auch seine Stimme zitterte, „…es tut mir leid, ich…", er brach schwach ab.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Sirius leise und sah dabei mit sanftem Ausdruck zu ihm hinüber. Remus konnte nicht antworten, schaffte es aber leicht zu nicken. Normalerweise testete Sirius mit solchen Fragen, ob es sicher war Remus zu berühren. Und tatsächlich streckte er sofort seinen Arm aus, zog sanft Remus Hand über die Tischplatte zu sich heran und begann die offenen Stellen mit Diptam-Essenz aus dem Fläschchen zu beträufeln. Remus ließ es wortlos geschehen und hielt ihm dann auch die zweite Hand hin.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Remus noch einmal tonlos.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „ich kenn ja deine Anfälle um Vollmond", meinte er sachlich, „schon ok, ich weiß, dass du nichts dafür kannst."

Remus schloss die Augen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Sirius hatte Recht und trotzdem bereute er ihn angeschrien zu haben. Für eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und Sirius aß nun endlich sein Frühstück. James und er hatten einige Tobsuchtanfälle gebraucht um herauszufinden, wie man in diesen Situationen am besten mit Remus umging. Sie hatten ihm immer danach versichert, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nahmen und er nichts dafür konnte und trotzdem plagte ihn diesbezüglich sein Gewissen.

„Ich nehme an du hast dich besonders nach Halloween vor fünfzehn Jahren verändert?", sagte Sirius unvermittelt und sah ihn prüfend an.

Remus atmete schwer. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand unwillkürlich durchs Haar und zuckte sofort zusammen als die offenen Stellen seine Stirn berührten.

„Sirius…ich", er brach ab und musterte Sirius ausgemergeltes Gesicht. Seit langem hatte er mit jemandem darüber reden wollen. Über den Gedanken der ihn seit einer Ewigkeit innerlich zerfraß, aber als Sirius ihn mit ernstem Gesicht quer über den Tisch ansah, Sirius, der zwölf Jahre seines Lebens unschuldig den Dementoren ausgeliefert gewesen war und trotzdem Leib und Leben riskiert hatte, als der Sohn seines besten Freundes in Gefahr war, verstummte er und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Nun sag schon", meinte Sirius energisch, „du hast nie über die Zeit direkt nach James' Tod gesprochen, aber..." Sirius kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Lass uns einfach sagen, auch dein Leben, wie du es kanntest, existierte danach nicht mehr", schloss Sirius und lächelte grimmig. Remus sah ihn unverwandt an, musterte die tiefen Falten in seinem jungen Gesicht und die dunklen Augenringe über den noch funkelnden Augen.

„Manchmal frage ich mich", sagte Remus langsam, „was passiert wäre, wenn Voldemort nicht in der gleichen Nacht verschwunden wäre?", Remus sog bebend die Luft ein. Er hatte das noch nie ausgesprochen, aber tief in seinem Geist vergraben, war diese Frage immer da gewesen. Sirius schien jedoch nicht zu begreifen, was er damit sagen wollte. Es hatte sich eine tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn gebildet und er schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er schließlich irritiert.

„Ob… wir jetzt noch auf der gleichen Seite stehen würden", sagte Remus tonlos.

Sirius Augen weiteten sich in stillem Schock und er starrte Remus über den Tisch hinweg aus dunklen, Augen an. „Nein", sagte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit entschieden, „du redest Blödsinn…"

„Hör mir zu", unterbrach Remus ihn. Seit Jahren war hier endlich die Gelegenheit mit jemandem offen darüber zu reden. Und Sirius kannte ihn, hatte ihn immer besser gekannt als jeder andere, aber es war wichtig, dass er es vollständig verstand.

„Greyback", sagte Remus hastig, „er hat Recht mit einer Sache! Dieses Gefühl einfach loszulassen." Remus' Worte nahmen nun, da die anfängliche Schwelle einmal überwunden war, schnell an Fahrt auf, „Einfach die Kontrolle aufzugeben und vollständig seine Instinkte übernehmen zu lassen, wenn der Mond ruft, es ist so…" er zögerte, „befreiend", stieß er hervor, „Und ich hatte nichts mehr nach der Nacht, als James starb! Niemanden! Was hätte mich denn in der Zivilisation halten sollen?"

Sirius sah ihn weiter skeptisch an und blieb stumm.

„Und bei Vollmond… wenn man dem Drang nachgibt… man fühlt sich so lebendig", sprach Remus weiter, „ganz im hier und jetzt. Nur das ekstatische Pochen deines Herzens und der Rausch in deinem Kopf, der alle Sinne benebelt und jeden Schmerz betäubt."

„Klingt für mich wie Sex", unterbrach Sirius ihn schief grinsend.

Remus schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „ich hab mich nie beim Sex so gefühlt, Tatze!"

Und es stimmte. Er begehrte Tonks unglaublich und genoss den Sex mit ihr, doch selbst wenn er dabei einen Orgasmus hatte, so war dies im Vergleich zu den Erlebnissen des völligen Kontrollverlusts, des ekstatischen Wahns, den er beim Jagen als Wolf erlebte, einfach nichts als ein billiger Abklatsch.

Nach einem Moment der Stille sog Sirius hörbar die Luft ein, setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin und räusperte sich als würde er sich auf eine lange Rede vorbereiten.

„Also erstmal", begann er in sachlichem Ton, „tut es mir sehr leid, dass du all die Jahre dachtest, dass wir dich alle verlassen hätten, Moony. Ich hab an dich gedacht, oft sogar, und daran wie scheiße es für dich sein muss. Aber die Posteulen fliegen leider nicht nach Azkaban."

Remus sah ihn entgeistert an, „du brauchst dich wirklich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass _dein_ unschuldiger Aufenthalt in Azkaban _für mich_ unangenehm war."

Sirius nickte schief grinsend, „ich weiß. Aber trotzdem solltest du wissen, dass ich wirklich versucht habe, dir mitzuteilen, dass du in mir immer einen loyalen Freund haben wirst."

Remus schnaubte abwehrend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte mich mit dem Wissen, dass du unschuldig da drin sitzt, denn besser gefühlt?"

„Ja!", sagte Sirius entschlossen, „definitiv!"

Remus guckte verdattert angesichts der Überzeugung die in Sirius Stimme lag.

„Was mich zu Punkt zwei bringt", sagte Sirius nun sachlich.

„Du, Moony, kannst mit Ungerechtigkeit sehr gut umgehen. Konntest du immer schon. Versinkst dann zwar in Selbstmitleid aber schaffst es trotzdem, dich hinter einem höflichen Lächeln und dem Mitgefühl für andere zu verstecken. Und dieses Mitgefühl für ungerecht behandelte und missverstandene Seelen ist es, was dir hilft nicht durchzudrehen, was dich aktiviert."

Remus starrte Sirius angesichts dieser Aussage fassungslos an, doch dieser sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Wut, auf der anderen Seite", fuhr Sirius fort", „oder Hass, Rache, Vergeltung, die ganze Palette wie auch immer du es nennen willst, das ist einfach nicht dein Ding." Sirius sah zu ihm auf und legte ihm überraschend fest eine Hand an die Schulter.

„Und deswegen wärst du auch nie auf Greybacks Seite übergelaufen, Remus, egal was du sagst, niemals!"

Remus starrte für einen Moment in das vor Überzeugung strotzende Gesicht seines alten Freundes. Sirius ließ allmählich seine Hand wieder sinken und befreite damit Remus von dem unangenehmen Zug, den sein an der Schulter geraffter Umhang um seinen Hals ausgeübt hatte. Sirius stand unvermittelt auf und begann ihre Teller vom Tisch zu räumen, als ob das Thema beendet sei. Remus blieb verdutzt zurück und wusste nicht was er denken sollte.

„Aber…", sagte er schließlich und Sirius erstarrte angesichts des Zitterns in seiner Stimme mitten in der Bewegung, „ich war da!" Warum hatte Sirius ihn nicht verstanden. „In dem Wald." Die Worte kamen abgehackt aus seinem Mund, weil er es nicht fertig brachte mehr als nur ein paar auf einmal auszusprechen. Denn würde er sie alle aneinander reihen, so würden sie ihren inhärenten Sinn preisgeben und aufhören nur eine gestammelte Kette bedeutungsloser Fetzen zu sein. „An Vollmond", seine Hände bebten als er sich durchs Haar fuhr, „…mehrmals."

Sirius setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl gegenüber und sah in Remus' kreidebleiches Gesicht.

„Nach dem ihr nicht mehr da wart… ich konnte einfach nicht… alleine sein." Remus atmete rasselnd ein, bevor er flüsternd weitersprach, „Ich hab das Gesetz gebrochen und, noch schlimmer, es riskiert jemanden zu beißen oder zu töten."

„Und hast du jemanden gebissen oder getötet?", fragte Sirius sachlich.

Remus schloss die Augen. „Nur Tiere", sagte er schwach, „aber…"

„Und warum hast du aufgehört, dich in dem Wald zu verwandeln?", unterbrach ihn Sirius und Remus' Blick fuhr unwillkürlich zu Sirius' schwarzen, tief in ihren Höhlen sitzende Augen. Es war unmöglich, dass Sirius davon wusste. Aber etwas im Tonfall seiner Frage…

„Ein Muggel-Junge wurde getötet", sagte Remus nach Minuten der Stille und seine Stimme war so schwach, dass er nicht sicher war, ob Sirius ihn überhaupt hören konnte. „In meiner zehnten Vollmondnacht im Wald. Er war fünfzehn und ist wohl wegen einer Mutprobe in den Wald gegangen. Ich… bin es nicht gewesen, aber danach, konnte ich nicht mehr…", seine Stimme erstarb.

Sirius nickte langsam und ein Ausdruck von grimmiger Genugtuung lag in seinem Blick.

„Unterstützt meine These", sagte Sirius trocken. „Und…", er rutschte kurz auf seinem Stuhl umher und suchte dann wieder Remus' Blick.

„Und erinnerst du dich, was du mir vor einem Jahr erzählt hast?", sprach Sirius weiter, „was dein erster Gedanke war, als du gehört hast, dass die Dementoren den Auftrag haben mich zu küssen?"

Remus' Augen schwangen wieder zu Sirius hinüber, doch er blieb stumm.

„Du hast gehofft, dass du mich vor ihnen finden würdest", sagte Sirius als Remus nicht antwortete, „hast gehofft du würdest die Chance haben mich vorher zu töten."

Remus schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius weiter sprach, wusste nicht, was er mit dieser Geschichte beweisen wollte.

„Aber nicht aus Rache", fuhr Sirius fort, „nein, du dachtest, es wäre ein angenehmeres Schicksal und dass du mir das schuldig seist." Sirius lachte schnaubend auf und schüttelte den Kopf als würde er die Frage eines Kinders, ob Erwachsene auch Teepartys mit Plüschtieren veranstalten, verneinen.

„Ja, vielen Dank", sagte Remus nun mit Verbitterung in der Stimme, „vielen Dank für die Erinnerung an einen meiner größten Momente."

„Es war einer deiner größten Momente", sagte Sirius ernst, „Und ich bin dir aufrichtig dankbar für diesen geplanten Freundschaftsdienst."

Remus sah kritisch in Sirius' Gesicht, konnte aber kein Anzeichen von Ironie darin erkennen.

„Es zeigt nur, dass du weiter von dem Monster, das du dich fürchtest zu sein, entfernt bist, als mancher andere von uns." Sirius' Blick schwang für einen Moment zum Feuer bevor er in finsterer Stimme fortfuhr, „denn _ich_ hätte Peter aus Rache getötet."

Für einen Moment saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und hingen jeder ihren Gedanken nach. Dann stand Sirius langsam auf und blickte noch einmal auf Remus hinab, der zögernd den Blick hob bis ihre Augen sich trafen.

„Geh in den Wald, wenn es dir hilft", sagte Sirius ruhig, „aber egal was du behauptest, an Vollmond wirst du wieder hier sein und mich bitten, dich in eines der verlassenen Zimmer zu sperren."

Er verließ den Raum und Remus blieb allein am Tisch zurück. Natürlich sollte Sirius Recht behalten.


	34. Chapter 34

ACHTZEHN

Remus stellte sich im Ausfallschritt hin und hob drohend den Zauberstab.

„Bereit?", fragte er ruhig.

Tonks grinsten erhaben und erhob ebenfalls den Zauberstab.

„Immer, Wölfchen!", sagte sie ironisch.

Remus erwiderte leicht genervt ihren Blick.

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!"

Tonks zwinkerte ihm einmal zu ohne dabei den Zauberstab sinken zu lassen, „zwing mich doch."

Für ein paar Sekunden standen sie regungslos da, dann ließ Remus in einer raschen Bewegung seinen Arm nach vorne schnellen. Ein heller Blitz peitschte hervor und verfehlte Tonks, die einen Sprung zur Seite gemacht hatte und nun mit einem leuchtend blauen Strahl aus ihrem Zauberstab antworte, nur um wenige Zentimeter. Remus riss im letzten Moment seinen Arm hoch und blockte ihren Fluch mit einem Schildzauber. Tonks' Hand vollführte eine flüssige, komplizierte Bewegung, so dass sein Schild unter einem klirrenden Geräusch und in einem goldenem Funkenregen zerbarst. Remus reagierte sofort und schoss einen Schocker in ihre Richtung, doch, da er durch den Funkenschleier um sich nicht genau sehen konnte, wo es hinzuzielen galt, verfehlte er Tonks um einige Meter und traf eine Vitrine am Ende des Salons, die unter lautem Getöse zerbarst und sie beide für einen Moment zusammenzucken ließ. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt, sahen sie sich mit erschrockenen Gesichtern an und lauschten in die Stille. Als das befürchtete Geschrei von Mrs Blacks Portrait ausblieb, grinsten sie sich quer durch den Raum hinweg erleichtert an.

„Nicht schlecht", sagte Tonks immer noch grinsend und mit unverändert erhobenem Zauberstab, „aber etwas ausbaufähig."

Remus lachte leise. „Wirklich?", erwiderte er und zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, „und wieso lieg ich dann noch nicht am Boden?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht gleich verschrecken", meint Tonks zwinkernd und Remus fing noch stärker an zu lachen.

„Sicher, Morphi!"

„Bereit?", flüsterte Tonks und Remus nickte.

Sie reagierte so schnell, dass es Remus erst im letzten Moment gelang den Schild hochzuziehen. Tonks' Zauber war so stark, dass sein ganzer Körper unter der Wucht des Aufpralls bebte. Leicht verdattert, antwortet er mit einer raschen Folge von gefächerten Schockern. Eine Sekunde sah Remus noch das verschmitzte Grinsen auf Tonks' Gesicht, als sie die Blitze seelenruhig näher kommen ließ, im nächsten Moment löste sie sich in Luft auf. Remus guckte sich hektisch im Raum um, doch Tonks war schneller und trieb von wer weiß wo einen zwiebelnden Schmerz in seine rechte Hand. Erschrocken verkrampften sich seine Finger, sein Zauberstab fiel fast gleichzeitigt mit dem Rest seines Körpers unter dem Einfluss einer Ganzkörperklammer zu Boden.

Stocksteif lag er da und starrte den angelaufenen versilberten Kronleuchter in seinem Blickfeld an. Dann erschien Tonks' feixendes Gesicht über ihm.

„Der Fairness halber muss man sagen, dass ich dich sowas wie gewarnt hab, Wölfchen", sagte Tonks und zwickte ihm liebevoll in die Wange. In Ermangelung anderer Optionen rollte Remus mit den Augen nach oben und Tonks verfiel in ein schelmisches Kichern.

Na warte Morphi, dachte Remus. Er spürte bereits wie der Einfluss des Fluches nachließ und fragte sich, ob er sich in wenigen Sekunden überraschend auf Tonks stürzen sollte, doch bevor die Fluchwirkung ganz verflogen war, zwinkerte sie ihm noch einmal frech zu und tippte mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs sanft gegen seine Nase um die Wirkung der Klammer aufzuheben. Remus setzte sich ächzend auf und rieb sich eine Stelle an seinem Becken, die unsanft auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war.

„Unglaublich, wie schnell du bist", sagte er nach einer Weile entgeistert und sah zu der immer noch grinsenden Tonks auf. Sie hielt ihm eine Hand hin und half ihm zurück auf die Füße.

„Vielleicht", meinte Tonks schulterzuckend, „vielleicht bist du aber auch nur besonders langsam."

Remus grinste und zog Tonks in eine enge Umarmung um ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Gedankenversunken versenkte er eine Hand in ihrem Haar. „Du kannst wirklich gut duellieren", flüsterte er und sah Tonks dabei nachdenklich an.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich eine Aurorin bin, oder?", fragte Tonks keck und begann erneut zu zwinkern.

Bevor Remus antworten konnte, löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging zu ihrer ursprünglichen Position am anderen Ende des Salons zurück.

„Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf", sagte Tonks sachlich und sah ihn fragend an.

„Natürlich!", entgegnete Remus und rief seinen Zauberstab vom Boden zu sich.

„Schildzauber sind oft nützlich, aber sie begrenzen auch deine Reaktionszeit und wiegen dich bei stärkeren Flüchen in einer falschen Sicherheit. Gegenzauber oder Ausweichmanöver sind oft wirkungsvoller und haben den zusätzlichen Vorteil des Überraschungsmomentes."

Remus nickte langsam. „Ich kann meistens nicht so schnell schalten um den passenden Gegenzauber anzuwenden", sagte er und kratzte sich gedankenversunken an der Schläfe.

„Ja…", meinte Tonks nachdenklich, „da hilft dann eigentlich nur Übung."

Remus nickte noch einmal und schon hob Tonks wieder schelmisch grinsend ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich verspreche, nicht zu gemein zu sein", sagte sie zwinkernd und Remus nahm seine Position ein. „Bereit?"

Remus nickte knapp.

Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür zum Salon schwungvoll aufgestoßen und Tonks' Zauberstab schwang in Richtung des Eindringlings. Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit und schockte Tonks mit einem flinken, vorschnellenden Arm, so dass sie mit weit aufgerissenen, erschrockenen Augen zu Boden fiel.

„Guter Schuss", meinte Sirius und nickte anerkennend, während Remus mit wenigen Schritten zu Tonks lief um sie von dem Schocker zu befreien „habt ihr Streit?"

Tonks sah finster zu ihm hoch, nachdem er den Fluch gelöst hatte. „Das war fies!"

„Vorteil des Überraschungsmomentes", erwiderte Remus feixend und bot Tonks eine helfende Hand an. Sie hob langsam ihren Arm, löste sich aber kurz bevor ihre Finger die seinen berührten mit einem sanften Ploppen in Luft auf. Remus spürte einen Fußtritt an seinem Gesäß und fiel unsanft vornüber. Sofort warf Tonks sich mit einem lauten Kampfschrei auf ihn und versuchte ihn zappelnd mit ihrem Gewicht am Boden zu halten.

„Anscheinend nicht", sagte Sirius trocken während Remus sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung auf den Rücken drehte und dabei Tonks mühelos abschüttelte. Sie wollte gerade zu einem neuen Angriff ansetzen als Sirius sie mit einem Aufschrei aus ihrer Kabbelei riss.

„LEUTE!"

Remus und Tonks lösten sich voneinander und blickten unschuldig zu Sirius hinüber.

„Es kam gerade eine Nachricht von Dumbledore rein", sagte dieser ungewöhnlich ernst. Nichts Gutes ahnend stand Remus auf und diesmal ließ sich Tonks von ihm bereitwillig auf die Füße helfen.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob das Ministerium ihn von seinen Pflichten als Schulleiter entbunden hat", fuhr Sirius mit finsterem Gesicht fort.

„Sie haben Dumbledore gefeuert?", fragte Tonks entsetzt.

„Nicht so richtig", sagte Sirius, „anscheinend ist Harrys kleiner Duellierclub aufgeflogen und Dumbledore hat die Schuld auf sich genommen, um zu verhindern, dass man Harry rausschmeißt."

Remus und Tonks warfen sich einen besorgten Seitenblick zu.

„Und was hat Dumbledore jetzt vor?", fragte Remus irritiert.

„Er meinte nur, dass er nun mehr Zeit hat, anderen wichtigen Aufgaben nachzugehen und dass das die Arbeitsweise des Ordens erstmal nicht beeinflussen wird."

Remus kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Schläfe. „Also alles beim Alten?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sirius nickte mit festem Blick. „Er hat die Nachricht wohl hauptsächlich geschickt, damit wir es nicht morgen aus der Zeitung erfahren und austicken", sagte er langsam, „aber…" Er brach ab und sah unschlüssig zu Remus auf „…das gefällt mir trotzdem nicht."

Tonks stimmte energisch zu, „Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore? Das ist verrückt! Ich fasse es nicht, dass das Ministerium lieber die Sicherheit der Kinder riskiert, als ihren Stolz runterzuschlucken und zuzugeben, dass Dumbledore die beste Option ist, die sie haben."

„Voldemort wird nicht angreifen, solange das Ministerium sich weigert, zu erkennen, dass er zurück ist", entgegnete Remus bestimmt, „und schon gar nicht Hogwarts, bei dem er weiß, dass Dumbledore dort immer auf ihn lauern wird. Egal ob er nun offiziell der Schulleiter ist oder nicht."

Sirius blickte düster zwischen Tonks und Remus hin und her.

„Sirius", sagte Remus energisch, „mach dir keine Sorgen um Harry! Er ist in Hogwarts immer noch so sicher wie er sein kann."

„Ich mach mir weniger Sorgen darum, dass man Harry angreifen könnte", entgegnete Sirius bitter, „als dass er etwas Dummes machen könnte."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Tonks überrascht.

„Überleg, wie James in dem Alter war", sagte Sirius und sah Remus dabei durchdringend an, „Harry hat Stress wegen der ZAGs dieses Jahr, darf kein Quidditch spielen, Umbridge hat gerade seine ‚Hausaufgabengruppe' zerschlagen, er hat zweimal die Woche Privatunterricht beim alten Snivellus und wahrscheinlich versucht Voldemort jede Nacht in seinen Kopf einzudringen." Sirius schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Und immer noch halten wir ihn im Dunkeln darüber, was eigentlich passiert und vertrauen darauf, dass er das einfach akzeptieren wird. Wie lange glaubst du, wird es dauern, bis er aus irgendwelchem impulsiven Tatendrang heraus beschließt, die Situation selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Wie lang hätte es bei James gedauert."

Remus schluckte bei Sirius' Worten. Es war klar, was James in der Situation wahrscheinlich schon vor Wochen getan hätte. Und Remus hatte Harry ein Jahr lang unterrichtet und erlebt, dass er sich eben nicht darauf verließ, dass andere für ihn die Situation händeln würden. Harry hatte selbst den Zauber gegen die Dementoren lernen wollen, hatte selbst Ron unter die Peitschende Weide verfolgte und eben keinen Lehrer gerufen und hatte am Ende sogar selbst in einer aberwitzigen Aktion Seidenschnabel und Sirius vor ihrem düsteren, beschlossenen Schicksal bewahrt. Remus atmete tief durch und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, welche Gedanken ihn umtrieben.

„Harry ist vernünftig", sagte er mit fester Stimme und sah Sirius durchdringend an, „Dumbledore hat sich gerade für ihn geopfert, er wird sich nicht gleich in die nächste leichtfertige Aktion werfen."

Sirius schwieg einen Moment. „Ich hoffe du hast recht, Moony", sagte er schließlich wenig überzeugt.


	35. Chapter 35

NEUNZEHN

„Ich wusste, dass sowas passieren würde!", schrie Sirius und Remus hob beschwichtigend eine Hand.

„Beruhig dich, Sirius!"

„Was erlaubt sich Snape eigentlich?!"

„Harry hat gegen seinen Willen in einer seiner privatesten Kindheitserinnerungen herum spioniert, Sirius", sagte Remus ruhig, „Und genau das gesehen, was er ihn unter keinen Umständen hatte sehen lassen wollen."

„Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund…"

„Nein, ist es nicht!", unterbrach Remus ihn bestimmt, „aber es ist auch verständlich, wenn er überreagiert."

Sirius schnaubte missbilligend, beruhigte sich aber etwas, so dass Remus sich endlich traute, den Saum von Sirius' Umhang loszulassen. Vor einer halben Stunde war Remus aufgeschreckt und hatte verdutzt Harrys Kopf im Feuer des Grimmauldplatz erspäht. Er war in die oberen Stockwerke hinauf gehechtet und hatte lautstark nach Sirius gerufen, der in riesigen Sprüngen die Treppe hinunter gerannt kam und wenige Minuten später zusammen mit Remus neben dem Feuer auf die Knie sank.

Der anfängliche Schock hatte sich zum Glück schnell gelegt, als sie erfuhren, dass Harry nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebte, sondern lediglich bei seiner letzten Okklumentikstunde auf ein paar unschöne Erinnerungen Snapes gestoßen war und dabei einen recht unvorteilhaften Eindruck seines Vaters gewonnen hatte. Remus hatte Sirius immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu geworfen, während sie versuchten Harry zu beruhigen und das Bild von James in seinem Kopf gerade zu biegen. Doch dann hatte Harry quasi nebenbei erwähnt, dass Snape aufgehört hatte ihm Okklumentikunterricht zu erteilen und Sirius war durchgedreht. Mit Mühe hatte er das letzte Bisschen Contenance gewahrt bis Harrys Kopf aus den Flammen verschwunden war, doch dann kam die Explosion und Remus hatte Sirius für geraume Zeit fest am Umhang packen müssen, um zu verhindern, dass dieser sofort direkt an die Grenze des Apparierbanns um Hogwarts apparierte.

„Du hast es selbst gesagt", begann Remus mit ruhiger Stimme, „dass Harry gelegentlich zu etwas impulsivem Verhalten neigt. Und Snape hat jahrelang unter euren Hänseleien gelitten und…"

„Also ist es meine Schuld, dass sich Snape so unvernünftig verhält?", entgegnete Sirius aufgebracht, „weil ich mich vor zwanzig Jahren benommen haben wie sich alle Teenager benehmen?"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt und ich werde es auch nie sagen," versuchte Remus ihn zu beschwichtigen, „ich sage lediglich, dass auch Severus zu sehr emotionalen Reaktionen neigt, wenn es um Harry, als das äußerlich nahezu identische Abbild von James, geht."

Remus ergriff Sirius' Arm. „Aber er ist kein Narr, Sirius. Er weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht. Und auch Harry ist durch das, was er bereits durchgemacht hat, wesentlich reifer als James es in dem Alter war."

Sirius' Blick war nach wie vor versteinert.

„Er wird unsere Warnung nicht in den Wind schlagen", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme, „ich bin mir sicher, dass sich die Situation schon in ein paar Tagen geklärt haben wird."

Sirius guckte grimmig. „Und was, wenn nicht?", fragte er nach einer Weile missmutig.

„Dann reden wir mit Severus", entgegnete Remus sofort, „spätestens beim nächsten Treffen."

Sirius nickte langsam, doch Remus sah immer noch die Wut in seinen Augen, auch wenn Sirius sie zu verbergen versuchte. Eine Weile standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber.

„Ich bring Seidenschnabel sein Futter", sagte Sirius ausdruckslos. Remus warf ihm einen verhaltenen Blick zu.

„In Ordnung", sagte er zögernd, „ich warte hier unten auf dich."

Sirius warf ihm von der Tür zum Korridor aus einen finsteren Blick zu, der zeigte, dass er ganz genau verstanden hatte, welche implizite Aussage in Remus' Worten steckte. Die Tür schwang hinter ihm zu und Remus blieb allein in der Küche zurück und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass er schon zu spät dran für ein Treffen mit Tonks war. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht gehen. Nicht wenn Sirius von einer Minute auf die andere wieder in Rage geraten könnte und dann vielleicht eine der impulsiven Dummheiten begehen würde, die er von Harry befürchtete. Tonks würde es verstehen. Würde sie es verstehen? Sie hatte ihn seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr außerhalb der Treffen gesehen und dieser Tage mehr Stress auf Arbeit als sie es je gehabt hatte, so dass immer öfter kleine Bemerkungen von Remus ausreichten um genervte Blicke und eine Rötung ihrer Haarspitzen zu provozieren.

Nach langem inneren Hin und Her war er sich auf jeden Fall sicher, dass sie kein Verständnis dafür haben würde, wenn er ihr nicht mal Bescheid gab und sie auf ihn warten ließ. Mit kalten Händen hob er seinen Zauberstab. Sie weiß es eh schon, sagte er sich, sie weiß es doch eh schon. Trotzdem war mit einem Mal ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Kehle und es kostete ihn mehr Überwindung als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Expecto Patronum", murmelte er und der Wolf brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor. Für einen Moment starrte er verbissen die silbrig glänzende Tier-Gestalt an. Dann schloss er die Augen und formulierte seine Botschaft im Kopf. „Dic", flüsterte er und gab dem Patronus gleichzeitig einen kleinen Schubs mit seinem Zauberstab, so dass das Tier in einem Lichtblitz davon eilte.

Remus suchte gerade in den Schränken nach etwas Essbaren als Sirius zurück in die Küche kam. Er fand etwas Brot und einen Käse bei dem er nicht erkannte, ob der Schimmel zum Geschmack beitragen sollte oder signalisierte, dass Sirius von seiner Existenz seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gewusst hatte. Plötzlich erschien ein silbernes Kaninchen in der Luft und sah ihn auffordernd an, bevor es wieder aus der Küche hoppelte. Remus lächelte unbewusst als er ihm folgte und die Schutzzauber von der großen Eingangstür nahm. Draußen stand Tonks und drückte ihm freudestrahlend erst einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann einen Kessel in die Hand.

„Ich dachte ich leiste euch Gesellschaft", sagte sie beschwingt, nach dem sie auf leisen Sohlen in die Küche geschlichen waren. „Und zum Glück hab ich Essen mitgebracht", sagte sie fröhlich und beäugte dabei misstrauisch den Käse.

„Hurra", sagte Sirius sarkastisch und blickte grimmig zu ihr auf. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen zu essen. Egal welch miese Stimmung Sirius verbreitete, Remus war zunehmend besser gelaunt. Die Tatsache, dass auch Tonks, nachdem er ihr die Ereignisse des Abend zusammengefasst hatte, sofort zustimmte, dass sich die Differenzen zwischen Harry und Snape bestimmt bald etwas gesetzt haben würden, beruhigte ihn weiter, so dass sie bald unbeschwert über andere Themen sprachen.

Sirius blieb den ganzen Abend recht schweigsam und kündigte bald an, dass er sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen würde.

„Und ihr braucht wirklich nicht auf mich aufzupassen!", rief er ihnen noch grimmig von der anderen Seite des Raumes zu, bevor er die Tür der Küche aufstieß und verschwand.

Tonks' Blick schwang zu Remus hinüber. „Meinst du, er fängt sich wieder?", fragte sie leise und sah dabei tatsächlich besorgt aus.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Remus sanft, „er neigt aber dazu schnell hoch zu kochen und sich dann erst nach und nach wieder zu beruhigen. Ich denke deshalb, dass ich heute Abend noch im Haus bleiben sollte, damit er wenigstens die psychische Hürde hat, nicht zu verschwinden."

„Oh, ok", sagte Tonks und klang dabei etwas enttäuscht. Im nächsten Moment blitzten ihre Augen jedoch wieder auf und sie sah ihn schelmisch grinsend und mit in die Unterlippe gedrückten Zähnen an.

„Nun ja", sagte sie langsam, „wir können auch jede Menge amüsante Sachen machen, während wir im Haus bleiben."

Remus fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen und beugte sich etwas näher zu Tonks, so dass ihm ihr betörender Geruch noch stärker in die Nase stieg. „Hast du an etwas Bestimmtes gedacht?", fragte er unschuldig.

Tonks nickte freudig erregt. „Duelliertraining!"

Remus' Lächeln erstarb und Tonks fing an zu kichern. „Du anscheinend an was anderes", stellte sie beschwingt fest und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Remus hob die Augenbrauen. „Duelliertraining?", fragte er skeptisch in Tonks' Richtung.

„Ja", sagte diese heiter, „ich hatte sehr viel Spaß beim letzten Mal."

„Du vielleicht", entgegnete Remus leise, „aber ich hab immer noch blaue Flecken am ganzen Körper."

„Das ist Teil des Gesamterlebnisses", meinte Tonks unbekümmert, „außerdem hatte ich sowieso ein etwas anderes Format im Kopf. Ich dachte, ich beleg dich mit dem Imperius und du…"

„Was?", fragte Remus etwas forscher als beabsichtigt.

„Du hast es noch nie probiert, oder?", fuhr Tonks unbeschwert fort, „es kann nicht schaden und wenn es dir an Vollmond hilft, umso besser."

„Aber…", Remus konnte einfach nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ihm dieser Vorschlag gegen den Strich ging. „Nein!", sagte er nur und Tonks sah ihn etwas verdutzt an.

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Einfach… nein!"

Für einen Moment saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Remus wich Tonks' verwirrtem Blick aus und wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagen würde. Doch sie blieb still.

„Weißt du, Tonks", setzte er sachte an, „selbst wenn wir das üben würden, würde mich das nicht immun gegen die Wirkung des Vollmondes machen."

„Das hab ich ja auch nicht behauptet", entgegnete Tonks in leicht genervtem Tonfall, „ich habe nur gesagt, dass es helfen könnte und der Imperius ist ja schon ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch, das heißt…"

„Aber die Stärke des Fluches korreliert nicht unbedingt mit der Schwere der Wirkung. Den Imperiusfluch können Langzeitopfer fast immer wenigstens teilweise abwehren, während ich noch von niemandem gehört hab, der den Wabbelbeinfluch einfach abschütteln kann. Und den kann jeder Drittklässler."

„Ja ich weiß", sagte Tonks gereizt, „aber…" Sie brach ab und ihr Blick fuhr ziellos durch den Raum. „Ich dachte nur…"

„Ich will das einfach nicht, Tonks!", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme.

„Aber… warum…"

„Darum!"

Tonks blickte angesichts der Lautstärke dieses Wortes mit aufeinandergepressten Lippen finster zu ihm auf. Für einen Moment drückte die Stille unangenehm auf Remus' Ohren. Sein Puls ging schnell, doch er schaffte es ihn mit wenigen tiefen Atemzügen etwas zu beruhigen.

„Willst du…", sagte er langsam und suchte vorsichtig nach den richten Worten, „willst du trotzdem noch etwas bleiben, wir könnten… uns einfach unterhalten oder…" Tonks nun ausdruckloses Gesicht verunsicherte ihn, so dass er sich unwillkürlich durchs Haar fuhr. „…oder durch die Bibliothek stöbern oder…" sein Kopf weigerte sich ihm andere Optionen anzubieten und so brach er ab und sah Tonks nur unsicher und abwartend an.

„Nein", sagte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, „ich hab einen riesigen Berg an Papierkram zuhause liegen, den ich seit Wochen vor mir hergeschoben habe. Besser wenn ich versuche davon so viel wie möglich zu schaffen, die nächste Woche wird bestimmt nicht entspannter."

Sie stand auf und automatisch folgte Remus ihrem Beispiel. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen beobachtete er wie Tonks, immer noch mit so untypisch ausdrucksloser Miene, zur Feuerstelle ging und den nun leeren Kessel an sich nahm.

„Tonks", Remus ging zu ihr und sie blickte auf, doch die Worte, die er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, kamen einfach nicht über seine Lippen. „Sehen wir uns beim Treffen?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Tonks nur und sah ihn durchdringend an, als wartete sie darauf, dass er noch etwas anderes sagen würde.

„Gut", murmelte Remus. Tonks' Blick irritierte ihn so sehr, dass es ihm so vorkam, als müsse er jedes Wort einzeln in seinem Geist zusammenkratzen. „Ich muss danach allerdings gleich zur Schicht mit Mundungus", brachte Remus schließlich eine Wortkette zustande, „hast du nächste Woche irgendwann Zeit?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Kingsley hat mir gesteckt, dass sie die Leute im Aurorenbüro ein wenig beobachten werden um auszuschließen, dass sie mit Dumbledore kollaborieren. Es wäre unklug, wenn ich zu früh gehe oder zu spät komme, oder noch öfter spurlos verschwinde, als ich es für die Arbeit des Ordens eh schon machen muss."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Remus hielt sie auf, indem er nach ihrem Arm griff.

„Dann übernächste Woche", sagte er und langsam lag ein Hauch von Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, „Ich muss spätestens am Donnerstag in den Wald, aber davor vielleicht…"

Tonks schwieg einen Moment.

„Bitte", sagte Remus leise und diesmal konnte man den flehenden Unterton nicht mehr überhören.

Tonks atmete tief durch und endlich löste sich ihre ausdruckslos versteinerte Miene etwas.

„Ich könnte mir den Mittwoch freischaufeln", sagte sie langsam. Drei Tage vor Vollmond, schoss es Remus unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. Er schluckte unauffällig und nickte dann.

„Ja, das wäre schön", sagte er betont fröhlich und zwang seinen Mund in ein Lächeln.

„Wenn die Überwachung des Büros länger dauernd, dann besser nicht, aber sonst…", sagte Tonks und ihre Stimme klang nun wieder etwas dynamischer.

„Ja… klar", stimmte Remus stockend zu. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und über Tonks' Lippen zuckte ein mildes Lächeln.

„Gut", unterbrach Remus nach einer Weile die Stille, „viel Erfolg bei dem Papierkram."

Tonks nickte sachte. „Danke", sagte sie leise.

Remus legte behutsam seine Hände an Tonks' Hüfte und küsste sie verhalten auf die Wange. Sie schlang abrupt ihre Arme um seinen Hals, so dass der Kessel schmerzhaft gegen seinen Rücken stieß. Doch Remus war jeder Moment ihrer leidenschaftlichen Erwiderung seines Kusses so willkommen, dass ihm das Pendeln des harten Metalls gegen seine blauen Flecken nicht weniger hätte interessieren können.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Tonks grinsend von seinen Lippen und Remus sah für einen wundervollen Moment wieder das Funkeln in ihren großen Pupillen.

„Bis dann", sagte sie leise und stapfte mit schlackerndem Kessel in Richtung der Tür davon.


	36. Chapter 36

ZWANZIG

„Es tut mir so leid!", Remus' Stimme zitterte, bebte wie seine Hände, die unablässig Tonks' Gesicht streichelten.

„Es geht mir gut!" sagte sie nachdrücklich und stoppte die Bewegung seiner fahrigen Fingen, indem sie sie fest mit ihren eigenen Händen umschloss.

„Ich hab die Kontrolle verloren… ich…"

„Es sind nur ein paar Kratzer, Remus", Tonks fuhr mit einem Finger den etwa drei Zentimeter langen Riss auf ihrer Schulter nach, „es tut kaum weh und hat nicht mal wirklich geblutet.

„Ja, aber es wird eine Narbe bleiben. Wunden, die durch meine verdammten Werwolf-Nägel verursacht werden…"

„Remus!", ihr Zeigefinger lag auf seinen bebenden Lippen, „Ich weiß", sagte sie leise, „das ist nicht schlimm" Und ihre Augen strahlten so viel Wärme aus, dass er verzweifelt ihren Worten glauben wollte. „Es geht mir gut", sagte sie noch einmal und küsste ihn sanft auf die blasse Haut seiner Wange.

Remus atmete tief ein, versuchte die Luft so lange wie möglich in seinen Lungen zu halten um das Zittern, das immer noch seine Brust erfasst hatte, zu unterdrücken. Nach einer halben Minute ließ er hörbar die Luft wieder aus und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl des Luftstroms in seiner Nase. Tonks sah noch einmal sanft lächelnd zu ihm und ließ sich dann in seinen Arm sinken.

Er war wie verabredet am Mittwochabend zu ihr gekommen. Sie hatten gegessen, geredet und Remus hatte erleichtert festgestellt, dass Tonks, trotz einer unglaublich erschlagenden vergangenen Woche und einem nicht minder aufreibenden Start in die jetzige sich freute ihn zu sehen und unbeschwert fröhlich war. Immer war sie so fröhlich.

Nach dem zweiten Glas Wein hatte sie sich in Tonks' Bett zurückgezogen und waren leidenschaftlich übereinander hergefallen. Tonks war ungestümer als sonst gewesen, als hätte sie durch ihren vollgepackten Zeitplan der letzten Wochen, in denen sie sich kaum gesehen hatten, eine Menge nachzuholen und so hatte auch Remus sich hinreißen lassen. Er war ihrem Duft verfallen, dem Gefühl ihrer weichen Haut unter seinen Händen, ihrer feuchten Enge in die er so gierig eindrang und hatte die Kontrolle verloren und seine Finger immer verlangender über ihren Körper gezogen.

Nach einem unglaublichen Orgasmus war er wieder zu sich gekommen, hatte Tonks, die immer noch die letzten Ausläufer der Entladung ihrer Lust erlebte in die Arme genommen und dabei die Spuren seines ungezügelten Verlangens auf ihrer Haut entdeckt. Die meisten Striemen waren nach kurzer Zeit wieder verblasst, aber da wo seine Nägel in ihre Haut eingedrungen waren, hatten sie feine Risse hinterlassen, die auch jetzt noch sichtbar waren. Die nun für immer auf ihrem sonst makellosen Körper sein würden. Insgesamt drei, der größte auf ihrer Schulter.

„Kommst du an deinen Zauberstab?", fragte Tonks leise und verdrehte etwas den Kopf um ihn ansehen zu können.

Remus atmete noch einmal tief durch und rief seinen Zauberstab aus dem Knäul an Kleidung auf dem Teppich zu ihnen hoch. Seine Finger waren immer noch kalt und zittrig und so gelang es ihm nicht, ihn aus der Luft zu fangen. Er prallte an Remus' Hand ab und fiel auf die Matratze. Tonks kicherte belustigt und hob ihn auf, um ihn sogleich auf einen der Schränke in der Küche zu richten und ein kleines Fläschchen zu ihnen zu rufen.

„Wow, das fühlt sich vielleicht komisch an", sagte sie unbeschwert und fing das Fläschchen geschickt mit ihrer freien Hand, „ich hab noch nie den Zauberstab von jemand anderem benutzt." Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und reichte Remus das Fläschchen. „so lang und breit… als ob man einen ganzen Baum in der Hand hat." Tonks grinste zu ihm hoch, doch Remus starrte die Substanz in seiner Hand an. Sano-Virlupus-Essenz. Allein der Name, war ein Hohn. Als ob man Werwolfwunden heilen könnte. Und natürlich hatte Tonks ein Fläschchen davon vorrätig. Das war das Mindeste, was man tun konnte, wenn ein Werwolf bei einem regelmäßig ein- und ausging. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er sie irgendwann verletzen würde.

Remus schraubte den Deckel ab und träufelte großzügig die dunkle Flüssigkeit auf die Risse an Tonks Rücken. Die Haut schloss sich mit einem leichten Zischen, so dass nur dünne, blasse Streifen zurückblieben, die dennoch durch die leicht erhabene Struktur deutlich vom Rest ihres Rückens zu unterscheiden waren.

Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass Tonks sein Gesicht beobachtete und versuchte möglichst unbekümmert zu wirken. Als er den Deckel wieder auf das Fläschchen geschraubt hatte, setzte Tonks sich halb auf und nahm es ihm entschieden aus der Hand, um es auf das kurze, wacklige Regalbrett über ihren Köpfen zu stellen. Sie fuhr Remus bestimmt durchs Haar und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. Dann sank sie wieder auf die Matratze, zog ihn mit sich und drapierte seine Arme um ihren Körper.

„Hat sich die Sache mit Harry und Snape eigentlich geklärt?", fragte sie betont interessiert und sah lächelnd in Remus' Richtung.

„Ja, ich denke schon", sagte Remus langsam und versuchte den unbeschwerten Gesprächsstil, den Tonks an den Tag legte, zu imitieren. „Ich hab ihn beim letzten Treffen kurz zur Seite genommen und mit ihm geredet. Ohne Sirius natürlich. Er hat mir versichert, dass er Harry weiter unterrichten wird."

„Gut, gut!", sagte Tonks fröhlich und verfiel für einen Moment in Schweigen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich das mit dem Wolfsbanntrank diesen Monat noch nicht hinbekommen habe", meinte sie plötzlich.

„Wie zum Henker hast du diesen Monat überhaupt Zeit dafür gefunden", fragte Remus erstaunt. Tonks richtete sich etwas auf und ignorierte dann seine Frage, „Er sah den Beschreibungen aus den Büchern schon recht ähnlich, aber ich will natürlich ganz sicher sein. Ich dachte ich frag beim nächsten Versuch Timothy Boot, ob er sich das Ergebnis mal angucken würde."

Remus legte unbewusst die Stirn in Falten. „Wer ist Timothy Boot?", fragte er irritiert.

„Jemand aus dem Aurorenbüro. Er ist der Lehrer für den Zaubertrankteil der Aurorenausbildung und müsste mir deshalb auf jeden Fall weiterhelfen können", sagte Tonks und lächelte ihn unbeirrt an. Doch Remus' Herz hatte gerade ein paar Schläge ausgesetzt.

„Tonks" warum musste seine Stimme jetzt wieder zittern, „du kannst nicht einfach Leute in deiner Abteilung nach dem Wolfsbanntrank fragen!"

„Wirklich, warum nicht?", entgegnete Tonks unbekümmert.

„Weil sie dann wissen werden, dass du mit einem Werwolf verkehrst", sprach Remus die seiner Meinung nach offensichtliche Tatsache aus.

„Und?", meinte Tonks ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Remus wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Für einen Moment starrte er mit offenem Mund Tonks an, die weiter tiefenentspannt zu ihm auf lächelte. Wie konnte sie das so leicht nehmen, nach dem, was sie in Hogsmeade erlebt hatte, nach dem, was sie in diesem schrecklichen Buch von Mad-Eye wahrscheinlich gelesen hatte.

„Tonks", versuchte er sachte zu erklären, „das wird sich innerhalb von ein paar Tagen in der ganzen Abteilung herumgesprochen haben. Und keine guten Folgen haben. Sie werden über dich reden, dir aus dem Weg gehen, vielleicht sogar mit offener Feindschaft begegnen."

„So ein Unsinn", sagte Tonks entrüstet, „es sind meine Kollegen, wir sind befreundet."

„Das ist egal", meinte Remus etwas lauter, „es waren immer meine Kollegen, meine Freunde, meine Nachbarn und trotzdem haben sie mich danach gehasst."

„Sie haben dich nicht gehasst", meinte Tonks nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille leise, „sie hatten nur Angst."

„Nein, Tonks!" Wie konnte sie nur so naiv sein. „Menschen hassen Werwölfe. Und leider auch die, die mit Werwölfen zu tun haben."

Tonks sah ihn mit großen Augen an und schwieg.

„Versprich mir, dass du nie jemanden erzählst, dass du irgendwas mit Werwölfen zu tun hast. Und schon gar nicht auf Arbeit!", Remus atmete schwer und wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber Tonks sah ihn nur weiter mit großen Augen an.

„Versprich es!", sagte Remus noch einmal lauter.

„Schön", sagte sie endlich und klang dabei wie ein trotziges Kind, das einen gestohlenen Bauklotz zurückgeben musste, „aber ich finde du übertreibst!"

„Ich übertreibe nicht, Tonks!"

„Schon gut", entgegnete Tonks sofort, um seinen neu aufkeimenden Ärger im Keim zu ersticken. Schmollend legte sie sich wieder hin und starrte die Decke an.

„Tonks", setzte Remus etwas ruhiger an, „ich will dich doch nur beschützen."

„Ja sicher!", schnaubte Tonks ironisch.

„Ja, das will ich!", sagte Remus noch einmal bestimmter, doch Tonks sah ihn nur wütend an und setzte sich im Bett auf.

„So ein Blödsinn, das ist nur deine übliche Phobie!"

Remus starrt sie ungläubig an.

„Was sollte das nun wieder heißen?"

„Du hast eine furchtbare Angst davor, anderen Menschen zu zeigen, dass du ein Werwolf bist", fuhr Tonks mit fester Stimme fort, „Und vielleicht ist das gerechtfertigt, wenn es um Fremde oder oberflächliche Bekannte geht, aber mich nervt es, dass es auch für mich ein ständiges Mienenfeld ist." Tonks strich sich mit einer energischen Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah Remus durchdringend an, der ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Immer wenn ich den Eindruck hab, dass du dich mir öffnest", fuhr sie aufgebracht fort, als er nicht antwortete, „streifen wir in irgendeiner Form das Thema und schon bist du wieder auf hundertachtzig. Und es ist mir egal, dass du ein Werwolf bist, hörst du! Ich liebe dich trotzdem. Aber ich weiß auf Dauer nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass wir nicht offen über dieses Thema reden können."

Tonks sah ihn mit bebender Brust wütend an. Ihre Worte klangen in Remus' Kopf nach. Besonders ein Satz. Er schluckte.

„Du…", setzte er mit kratziger Stimme an „Du…?"

„Ich liebe dich?", fragte Tonks langsam als er nicht weiter sprach. Remus starrte sie nur weiter mit trockenem Mund an und zu seiner großen Überraschung rollte Tonks genervt mit ihren Augen nach oben. „Ach komm, tu nicht so überrascht", sagte sie nüchtern und Remus spürte wie sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

Tonks beobachtete ihn für einen Moment mit tiefen Falten auf der Stirn. „Alles ok bei dir?", fragte sie verwirrt. Remus konnte nicht antworten. Selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, was er hätte sagen wollen, würde seine Stimme ihm niemals gehorchen, könnte er niemals gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals ansprechen.

Sanfte Lippen streiften seine Wange. Willenlos ließ er es geschehen, dass Tonks ihn wieder auf die Matratze zog und sich in seinen Arm legte. Benommen lag er da, während seine Hand automatisch Tonks' Rücken streichelte.

„Du musst nichts sagen", meinte Tonks nach unbestimmter Zeit leise, „ich _weiß_ , wie gern du mich hast und das reicht mir momentan. Und dein Verhalten spricht eh lauter als deine Worte."

Remus blieb stumm und Tonks schien alles gesagt zu haben, was sie sagen wollte. Sie löschte mit Remus' Zauberstab die Lampen und schloss dann, immer noch an seine Brust gekuschelt, die Augen.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie nach einer Weile leise und wenig später spürte Remus den gleichmäßigen Strom ihres Atems an seiner Brust. Er starrte die Decke an. Wusste nicht, wie lange er sie schon anstarrte. Spürte Tonks' Wärme und ihren Duft und wagte nicht seinen Blick von der Decke abzuwenden um sie anzusehen. Nach wahrscheinlich Stunden fielen ihm die Augen zu.

* * *

Remus erwachte, als Tonks ihn sanft am Arm rüttelte. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah als erstes ihr gutmütiges Lächeln, das ihm über den Rand des Bettes entgegenstrahlte.

„Hey", sagte sie behutsam, „tut mir leid, dich zu wecken, aber ich wollte mich noch verabschieden bevor ich zur Arbeit gehe."

Remus berührte sanft mit den Fingerkuppen ihre Hand, die noch an seinem Arm lag. Sie hatte so unglaublich weiche Haut.

„Pass gut auf dich auf in dem Wald, ok?"

„Mach ich", entgegnete Remus schwach.

„Und… an Vollmond", fügte Tonks leise hinzu.

Remus nickte und sah in Tonks' große Augen. „Versprochen", flüsterte er.

Tonks beugte sich vor und wie automatisch kam er ihr entgegen bis ihre Lippen sich trafen. Remus' Lunge füllte sich gierig mit ihrem Duft. Wenn er Tonks' Geruch nur tief genug in seine Brust sog, vielleicht würde er dann für immer dort bleiben und ihn auf ewig an das Gefühl von ihren Lippen zwischen den seinen erinnern.

„Ich seh' dich in ein paar Tagen", sagte Tonks lächelnd, als sie sich von ihm löste.

Ihr Kopf verschwand abrupt aus seinem Sichtfeld, als sie von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie gestanden haben musste, sprang und dabei einen halben Meter kleiner wurde. Remus richtete sich etwas auf der weichen Matratze auf und sah gerade noch wie sie sich schwungvoll ihre Tasche über die Schulter warf und nach einem letzten Blick in seine Richtung mit einer Drehung in der Dunkelheit verschwand.


	37. Chapter 37

EINUNDZWANZIG

Es klopfte doch Remus blieb stumm. Erneutes Klopfen. Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür auch ohne Aufforderung und Sirius trat ein. Remus sah nicht auf und starrte weiter unablässig aus dem Fenster.

„Ist Tonks bei dir?", fragte er leise ohne den Blick von der schmalen Sichel am noch blauen Himmel abzuwenden.

„Nein", sagte Sirius. Er zögerte, setzte sich dann aber auf das Bett und sah stumm zu Remus hinüber.

„Haben du und der Mond gerade ein persönliches Gespräch, bei dem ich nicht stören sollte?", fragte Sirius als Remus immer noch stumm blieb.

Mit Macht riss sich Remus vom Himmel los und sah zu Sirius hinüber, der ihn mit erhobenen Brauen und schiefem Grinsen ansah. Remus zögerte kurz, dann setzte er sich mit etwas Abstand neben Sirius und lehnte sich an einen der Bettpfosten.

„Es ist wegen Tonks", sagte er langsam.

„Ja, soweit hab ich mir das schon gedacht", meinte Sirius trocken, „es ist offensichtlich, dass du ihr aus dem Weg gehst seit dem letzten Vollmond."

„Meinst du es ist für sie auch offensichtlich?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Weiß nicht genau", sagte Sirius nachdenklich und kratzte sich am Kinn, „das Aurorenbüro macht ihren Leuten immer noch ziemlich Stress und Moody hat sie in letzter Zeit auch immer häufiger für Missionen eingespannt. Manchmal glaube ich, er scheut sich inzwischen davor allein in brenzlige Situationen zu geraten. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal erlebe."

Remus nickte stumm. Sein Blick schwang schon wieder unbewusst zum Fenster.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Sirius zurückhaltend.

Remus schnaubte leise. „Auch…", sagte er nachdenklich, „immer öfter in letzter Zeit um ehrlich zu sein."

Sirius musterte ihn für einen Moment. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum du aus dem Fenster starrst." Es war keine Frage, also warum sollte Remus es leugnen.

„Ich glaube…", setzte Remus an, „Ich glaube, Tonks hat sich in mich verliebt."

Sirius sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wirklich?", fragte er in gespieltem Entsetzten, „was war dein erstes Indiz? Das ich dir das letzten November gesagt habe oder das ich es dir diesen Januar gesagt habe?"

Remus sah genervt zu Sirius hinüber. „Oder das ihr seit Monaten jede freie Minute miteinander verbringt und du immer häufiger bei ihr übernachtest."

„Sirius!"

„Hast du eigentlich auch bei ihr übernachtet, ohne dass ihr vorher Sex hattet? Denn das wäre auch ein ziemlich guter Hinweis gewesen", sprach Sirius unbekümmert weiter.

„Sirius!", unterbrach Remus ihn noch mal etwas lauter und diesmal verstummte dieser und sah Remus abwartend an. „Ich mein so richtig", sagte Remus leise, „sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich liebt."

Sirius nickte langsam. „Und wo ist das Problem?"

„Das ich dachte, dass es nur eine Phase ist. Die vorbei geht. Tonks ist…", Remus suchte nach den passenden Worten, die dem gerecht werden würden, was er meinte, „…so temperamentvoll und sprunghaft. Ich dachte sie will sich ein wenig austoben und war bereit das auszunutzen, so unmoralisch und egoistisch das auch von mir war."

Sirius runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Übertreib nicht, du hast nichts Falsches gemacht. Und du magst sie doch, oder?"

„Mehr als das", sagte Remus bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte.

„Na dann ist doch alles…"

„Nein!", unterbrach Remus ihn energisch, „es ist nicht alles gut! Denn gerade weil ich Tonks so sehr mag, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass sie sich noch weiter falsche Hoffnungen macht."

„Wieso falsche Hoff…?", fragte Sirius irritiert doch Remus unterbrach ihn sofort wieder.

„Weil Werwölfe nicht heiraten und bis an ihre Lebensende glücklich und zufrieden leben, Tatze."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Tonks verdient jemanden besseren, jemand der sie nicht zusätzlich in Gefahr bringt, der finanziell für sie sorgen kann und mit dem sie Kinder bekommen kann."

Sirius schwieg bei diesen Worten.

„Sag, dass ich Unrecht habe!", sagte Remus nach einer Weile, „sag, dass sie nicht zur Ausgestoßenen unter ihren Freunden und in ihrer eigenen Familie werden wird, sobald bekannt wird, dass sie mit einem Werwolf zusammen ist. Sag, dass du von auch nur einem Werwolf weißt, der ein normales Familienleben geführt hat, der auf normale, menschliche Weise Kinder bekommen und großgezogen hat."

Sirius schwieg. Er schien nicht erpicht darauf Remus anzusehen, wich aber auch nicht seinem Blick aus. Still vergingen die Sekunden. Ohne dass Sirius etwas sagte.

„Danke!", sagte Remus resignierend und stand auf um den Mond wieder besser sehen zu können, der inzwischen unbemerkt aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war.

„Es ist immer noch ihre Entscheidung", sagte Sirius unvermittelt, „ob sie es in Kauf nimmt, um mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Nein, ist es nicht!", sagte Remus entschlossen, „sie ist zu jung um wirklich zu wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht. Sie war noch ein Kind als Voldemort das letzte Mal an der Macht war und jeder, der nicht Otto-Normal-Zauberer war, diskriminiert wurde und sich niemand mehr getraut hat, dagegen das Wort zu erheben. Aber diese Zeit wird wiederkommen. Und wir wissen nicht, wie lange sie diesmal anhalten wird. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihre besten Jahre an eine Illusion verschwendet."

Sirius trat zu ihm ans Fenster und legte eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Wir waren jünger, als wir uns das erste Mal entschieden haben, für das Richtige einzutreten, Moony", sagte er bedächtig.

„Ja", schnaubte Remus, „couragierte, leichtsinnige Trottel, die wir waren. Aber wir sind nur noch zu zweit, Tatze, und warten seit fünfzehn Jahren doch nur darauf, das der unvermeidliche zweite Krieg beginnt."

Er sah zu Sirius hinüber, der nun selbst mit verbittertem Ausdruck den Mond anstarrte. Es wurde dunkler und mehr und mehr Sterne erschienen am Firmament, während das letzte Tageslicht verschwand und der Mond zum einzigen stillen Zeugen ihrer einträchtigen Stille wurde.

„Ich hab ihr einen Brief geschrieben", sagte Remus irgendwann leise und Sirius drehte den Kopf. Seine Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit aus ihren tiefen Höhlen hervor. Das einzige in seinem Gesicht, was immer, auch während Sirius' Zeit in Azkaban, lebendigt gewirkt hatte.

„Ich geh für ein paar Monate nach Hause, damit sie mich nicht dauernd sehen muss."

Sirius nickte stumm. „Irgendwelche Flüche, von denen ich wissen sollte, bevor ich ihn ihr gebe?", fragte er schief grinsend.

„Keine, die sie auf dich loslassen würde", sagte Remus sachlich, „sie mag dich, Sirius. Wenn es ihr hilft, erzähl ihr über mich, was du für nötig hältst, nur nicht…"

„Wo sie dich finden kann!", sagte Sirius nickend, „schon klar."

„Danke." Remus war immer in Momenten wie diesen bewusst geworden, wie sehr er seine Freundschaft zu James und Sirius schätzte. Nicht bei den ausgelassenen Partys oder den witzigsten Streichen die sie gemeinsam anderen gespielt hatten. Nein. In den Moment des stillen Verständnisses, wenn er sich sicher sein konnte, sich komme was wolle auf sie und ihre Unterstützung verlassen zu können.

„Ich seh' dich an Vollmond?", fragte Sirius leise.

„Ja", meinte Remus nickend, „natürlich."


	38. Chapter 38

ZWEIUNDZWANZIG

Es klopfte und Remus ging mit schlurfenden Schritten zur Tür. Vor dem kleinen, heruntergekommenen Steinhaus stand eine Hexe mittleren Alters mit einer großen Brille und einem großen, lockeren Knoten in ihrem dunklen Haar.

„Guten Abend", sagte sie fröhlich, „ich bim vom Wochenpropheten! Wir denken schon seit längerem über ein neues Grundkonzept für unsere Zeitung nach und würden deshalb gerne die Meinung der Leser zu unseren letzten drei Ausgaben erfahren."

Remus blinzelte gegen das helle Abendlicht und nahm unbewusst noch einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas. Die Hexe schien sich nicht an seiner abgewrackten Erscheinung zu stören.

„Dürfte ich kurz hereinkommen und ihnen ein paar Fragen zu unseren Leitartikeln stellen", sagte sie freundlich und lächelte geziert.

Remus ließ das Glas sinken und atmete einmal tief durch. Der Alkohol mochte seinen Verstand vernebeln, aber nicht so sehr.

„Ich hab nicht mal ein Abo vom Wochenpropheten, Tonks", sagte Remus erschöpft.

Das Lächeln der Hexe erstarrte auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Woran hast du mich erkannt?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Nicht wichtig!", meinte er ausweichend.

„Ist es wohl", entgegnete Tonks forsch, „wenn meine Tarnung irgendwo wackelt, sollte ich das wissen."

Remus schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf und nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas.

„Warum verschwindest du jetzt auch schon nach Vollmond?", fragte Tonks entrüstet und sah ihn finster an.

„Ich bin nicht verschwunden, ich hatte nur viel zu tun!"

„Ja, das seh' ich", meinte Tonks und ließ einen abschätzigen Blick über seine seit Tagen nicht gewechselte Kleidung und sein wahrscheinlich über die Maßen wüstes Haar wandern. Er blieb zuletzt an dem nun leeren Glas in Remus' Hand hängen.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Tonks ungehalten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte Remus und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Und ich glaube, du verhältst dich wie der letzte Trottel", sagte Tonks laut.

„Ja, und weil ich wusste, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest, hatte ich Sirius gebeten, dir eben nicht zu sagen, wo ich wohne!", erwiderte er in genervtem Tonfall.

„Und du kannst ihm ausrichten, dass ich es dämlich finde, dass er sich daran gehalten hat!", schrie Tonks ihn in nicht minder genervtem Ton an.

„Hat er?", fragte Remus irritiert und kratzte sich an der Schläfe. Tonks nutzte die Tatsache, dass er dafür die freie Hand vom Türrahmen genommen hatte aus, um flink an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer zu huschen.

„Wow, ich hab immer gedacht, bei dir würde es ordentlicher sein als bei mir", sagte Tonks gerade in aufrichtig erstauntem Ton, als Remus ihr in den kleinen Raum folgte, in dem, seit er vor ein paar Wochen wieder eingezogen war, ein wildes Chaos aus Büchern, Klamotten und zunehmend mehr schmutzigem Geschirr vorherrschte. Remus ignorierte sie und ließ sich zusammen mit der Whiskeyflasche, die noch offen auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, auf die Couch fallen.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden, wenn Sirius es dir nicht gesagt hat?", fragte er, nachdem er sich großzügig nachgefüllt und einen weiteren Schluck genehmigt hatte.

„Nicht wichtig!", sagte Tonks und sank in den Sessel ihm gegenüber. Sie öffnete ihr Haar und steckte die Brille in ihre Tasche, bevor sie einmal angestrengt die Augen zusammenkniff und kurz darauf wieder ihre übliche Erscheinung angenommen hatte. „Ich finde es übrigens auch mies, dass du mir den Brief über Sirius hast zukommen lassen", sagte sie und sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Remus stütze seinen Kopf in eine Hand und massierte sich mit Daumen und Mittelfinger ein wenig die Schläfen, in denen sich seit es an seiner Tür geklopft hatte, ein leichtes Pochen auszubreiten schien.

„Bist du gekommen, um mir das zu sagen?", fragte er nüchtern.

„Auch!", meinte Tonks schneidend.

Remus atmete einmal tief durch und musterte Tonks' schönes aber so unüblich ernstes Gesicht. „Und was noch?"

„Das du mir weh tust…"

Remus schluckte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er war auf Wut eingestellt gewesen, auf flammend rote Haare und das erzürnte Funkeln in ihren Augen. Vielleicht sogar ein paar unschöne Flüche, die er von Sirius, der sich das Lachen kaum hätte verkneifen können, heilen hätte lassen müssen. Aber nicht auf Tonks' nun zu Tode betrübten Gesichtsausdruck.

„…mit dem was du geschrieben hast. Und damit, dass du einfach verschwindest, ohne dich zu verabschieden."

„Wir sehen uns zwei Mal die Woche bei den Treffen", sagte Remus hohl, doch Tonks sprach sofort das aus, was auch ihm auch völlig klar war.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe!", sagte sie trotzig.

Remus nickte langsam und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ich weiß… aber ich dachte, es wäre so leichter für dich… und für mich", fügte er rasch hinzu als Tonks gerade entrüstet zu sprechen ansetzten wollte.

„Ich … versuche wirklich, es für dich nicht noch schwieriger zu machen als es ohnehin schon ist.", sagte Remus leise, „Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen für Missionen eingeteilt werden. Und…"

„Aber wieso?", unterbrach Tonks ihn und ihre Augen wirkten riesig im Halbdunkel des Raumes, „Wieso willst du es beenden, Remus?"

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand fahrig durchs Haar.

„Ich hab dir geschrieben, warum", Tonks sah ihn weiter unbeirrt an, „ich… empfinde einfach nicht so für dich." Die Worte brannten fast schlimmer in seiner Kehle als der billige Whiskey. Mit großer Anstrengung versuchte er Tonks' Blick Stand zu halten und hoffte, dass sie nicht in Tränen ausbrechen würde und so seine Entschlossenheit auf eine harte Probe stellen würde.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!", sagte Tonks pragmatisch. Tiefe Falten bildeten sich auf Remus' Stirn. Auch mit diesem Satz hätte er im Leben nicht gerechnet.

„Ich bemerke wie du mich ansiehst, wenn du denkst, dass ich es nicht sehe", sagte Tonks mit brüchiger Stimme, „Ich weiß, wie glücklich du warst, wenn wir zusammen waren und wie sehr du gelitten hast, wenn wir uns gestritten hatten."

Sie stand auf und setzte sich ungefragt zu ihm auf die Couch. Verdammt! Nimm den Sessel, wenn du sie verführen willst und die Couch, wenn sie dich verführen soll. Das hatte Sirius ihm schon mit achtzehn erklärt. Remus rutschte unbeholfen ein wenig von ihr ab.

„Und ich sehe wie du jetzt aussiehst, nebenbei bemerkt", sagte Tonks mit fester Stimme und sah ihn durchdringend an. Remus biss die Zähne zusammen und hob hoffentlich unauffällig das Whiskeyglas an seinen Mund, so dass ihm die Dämpfe des Alkohols in die Nase stiegen.

„Weißt du, was mir noch aufgefallen ist", sagte Tonks nach einem Moment der Stille und musterte ihn weiter kritisch. Remus' Augen schwangen unsicher zu ihr hinüber, doch schaffte er es nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden ihrem prüfendem Blick Stand zu halten.

„Wie du jedes Mal zögerst, bevor du das Wort Werwolf in den Mund nimmst", sagte Tonks langsam aber bestimmt, „Und wie peinlich es dir ist, wenn ich dich morgens eingerollt schlafend neben mir im Bett finde."

Remus schluckte unwillkürlich, doch Tonks' Worte wurden während sie weiter sprach nur schneller und lauter.

„Wie sich deine Haare aufstellen, wenn du nervös bist oder dich bedroht fühlst, du das aber zu verbergen versuchst, indem du dir mit den Fingern über den Kopf fährst um sie wieder anzulegen. Wie du dich weigerst Fleisch zu essen, obwohl du den Geschmack liebst!"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Remus verdutzt.

Tonks schnaubte so laut, dass Remus beinahe erschrocken zurückgewichen wäre.

„Ich war an unserem ersten Abend nach Silvester so nervös, dass ich völlig vergessen hab, dass du angeblich Vegetarier bist", sagte Tonks und musterte dabei Remus fahles Gesicht, „ich hatte Gulasch gemacht. Es ist mir im letzten Moment aufgefallen, also hab ich die Fleischstücken so verhext, dass sie wie Pilze aussahen."

Remus guckte sie verdutzt an. „Aber das heißt doch noch nicht…"

„Ich war misstrauisch danach", fuhr Tonks energisch fort, „und neugierig. Und hab ab und zu wieder Fleisch ins Essen gemischt. Und ich hab festgestellt, dass es dir umso besser schmeckt, je mehr davon im Essen ist."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Remus entsetzt, „du machst Experimente an mir?"

„Der Punkt ist", sagte Tonks scharf, „dass du selbst nicht akzeptiert hast, was du bist. _Dass_ du ein Werwolf bist! Und zwar nicht nur einmal im Monat sondern immer! Und solange du dich verkriechst und dich nur selbst dafür bemitleidest…"

„Bemitleidest?", Remus war aufgesprungen und starrte Tonks mit geballten Fäusten an.

Tonks blieb fast unbeteiligt sitzen und sah ausdruckslos zu ihm hoch. „Es ist nichts anderes, was du hier machst", sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht, Remus. Aber deswegen ist es ja so wichtig, dass du mit jemandem darüber reden kannst. Und vielleicht das Positive daran erkennst."

Remus schnaubte laut. Das Positive? Meinte sie das etwa ernst? Nach ein paar schweren Atemzügen wandte er sich von Tonks ab und ging zur Tür, um sie für sie zu öffnen.

Immer noch blieb Tonks sitzen. „Ja, das Positive", sagte sie nachdrücklich, „Du hast das Bild Dutzender Kinder, wie Werwölfe sein können, verändert. Zum Besseren! Und sogar das von…", sie brach ab.

„Von wem?", fragte Remus scharf.

„Mir…", meinte Tonks zögernd, „mach's bitte nicht wieder kaputt."

Endlich stand sie auf und kam mit flinken Schritten auf ihn und die Tür zu.

„Wölfe leben übrigens in Rudeln, Remus", sagte Tonks pragmatisch als sie direkt vor ihm stand und blickte aus großen Augen zu ihm auf, „nicht einsam in halbverfallenen Cottages auf abgeschiedenen Landzungen am Ende der Welt." Sie zögerte einen Moment und sah in sein verbissenes, finsteres Gesicht. „Du weißt wo du mich findest, wenn du zur Vernunft kommst und…" ihre Stimme brach ab und sie holte einmal tief Luft bevor sie mit Nachdruck fortfuhr, „… ich hab es absolut ernst gemeint. Ich liebe dich, gerade wenn du mir zeigst, wer du wirklich bist."

Sie trat über die Schwelle und war fast im gleichen Moment verschwunden. Remus warf die Tür mit einem lauten, scheppernden Geräusch ins Schloss und beschloss im selben Augenblick die Whiskeyflasche heute noch zur Strecke zu bringen.


	39. Chapter 39

DREIUNDZWANZIG

Die folgenden Tage verschwammen in einem Wirbel aus Fusel, wütenden Selbstgesprächen und dem sinnlosen Versuch irgendeiner Beschäftigung länger als ein paar Minuten am Stück nachzugehen. Remus apparierte im letzten Moment zu den Treffen des Ordens und verschwand in dem Augenblick, da das Gescharre der Stühle und Füße einsetzte. Zwischendurch warf er Tonks verstohlene, zornige Blicke zu, die sie allerdings nicht zu bemerken schien, wenn sie fröhlich lächelnd die anderen Mitglieder beobachtete oder sich ins Gespräch einbrachte. Wahrscheinlich nur ein weiteres Indiz ihrer unreifen, jugendlichen Unbeschwertheit, die, so war Remus inzwischen überzeugt, auch der Grund dafür war, dass sie nie verstehen würde, was es bedeutete in dieser Gesellschaft mit dem Stigma des Werwolfes belegt zu sein. Und was es auch für sie bedeuten würde, wenn sie weiter Umgang mit ihm pflegte. Sie sollte ihm auf Knien dafür danken, dass er…

Sirius hatte ihm geschworen, dass er Tonks nicht gesagt hatte, wo Remus wohnte und war, sogar als Remus ihm mit erhobenen Zauberstab angedroht hatte, ihn mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur auf diese Antwort festzunageln, nicht davon abgewichen. Aber was hieß das schon, bei Sirius, der zum einen wusste, dass Remus diese Drohung nie in die Tat umsetzen würde und zum anderen in sieben Jahren Schulzeit mehr Übung im Geheimniskrämern und Lügen angesammelt hatte als Berufsverbrecher in ihrem ganzen Leben. Remus beschloss kurzerhand auch Sirius fürs erste aus dem Weg zu gehen oder zumindest unnötige Konversation zu vermeiden, was dieser still zu akzeptieren schien. Sirius schien die sonst immer nützlich gewesene Strategie zu verfolgen, Remus wütende Phase auszusitzen, war aber nach ein paar Tagen zunehmend irritierter, dass die übliche Zeit von ein paar Stunden oder wenigen Tagen dafür bei weitem nicht ausreichte.

Bisher waren Tonks und Remus noch nicht zu einer gemeinsamen Schicht für den Orden eingeteilt worden und Remus hatte beschlossen sich um dieses Problem erst zu kümmern wenn es auftreten sollte. Da der Vollmond vor der Tür stand, nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde sich frühzeitig vom Grimmauldplatz zu verabschieden und sich ein paar Tage länger seiner Mission im Wald der Werwölfe zu widmen. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, sie akzeptierten ihn sogar besser, wenn er in Rage war und missmutig vor sich hin murmelte.

Wenige Stunden vor Vollmond kehrte er ins Hauptquartier zurück, wo Sirius schon auf ihn wartete. Auch seine Verwandlung kam Remus irgendwie natürlicher vor, wenn er wütend war. Nur Sirius beschwerte sich anschließend, er habe ihn die ganze Zeit ohne Grund angeknurrt und da seine Reflexe ihn zwangen jedes Mal zurück zu knurren, wäre er jetzt wegen Remus heiser.

Remus wusste nicht, wie lange es so weitergehen würde, wie lange diese unkontrollierbare Wut anhalten würde. Diese Wut auf Sirius, der gegen ihn Partei ergriffen hatte, obwohl er doch sein bester Freund war, gegen Greyback, der vor Jahren mutwillig und grundlos sein Leben zerstört hatte, auf die Gesellschaft die ihn zum Aussätzigen gemacht hatte, den Mond, der mit ihm spielte, wie mit einer Marionette und auf Tonks, die zu naiv war um ihm auf Knien dafür zu danken, dass er sie vor ihm beschützte und eben nicht egoistisch nur an sein eigenes Glück dachte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange diese Wut bleiben würde, aber da er keine Möglichkeit sah, etwas gegen die jetzige Situation zu unternehmen, akzeptierte er sie eben. So wie er schon vor Ewigkeiten akzeptiert hatte, was er war, dachte Remus grimmig und schnaubte beim gemeinsamen Mittag mit Sirius unwillkürlich auf. Sirius drehte mit prüfendem Blick den Kopf.

„Willst du über irgendwas reden?", fragte er leise.

„Nein", entgegnete Remus forsch und stand auf, „ich geh nach Hause."

Sirius sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm auf. „Willst du nicht lieber bleiben?", fragte er behutsam, „ich hab das Gefühl die Einsamkeit tut dir nicht gut. Wir müssen auch nicht reden", fügte er rasch hinzu als Remus ihn mit finsterem Gesicht anstarrte.

„Nein", sagte Remus noch einmal, „ich denke ich bin dir gerade sowieso keine angenehme Gesellschaft."

Und bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte, verschwand Remus mit raschen Schritten und disapparierte noch auf der Türschwelle. Er betrat sein kleines Haus am „Ende der Welt", wie Tonks es genannt hatte, und fiel auf die Couch und bald darauf in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Es klopfte laut an der Tür und Remus schreckt hoch. Benommen rappelte er sich aus den Polstern. Er war Tonks zu nichts verpflichtet. Nach ihrer absurden Unterstellung schon gar nicht. Warum sollte er die Tür überhaupt öffnen, dachte Remus und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Das Klopfen wurde stärker. Genervt lief er doch zur Tür und riss sie auf, bereit diesmal Tonks ein wenig deutlichere Worte an den Kopf zu schleudern. Doch es war nicht Tonks, die dort vor seinem Haus stand. Es war Sirius.

„Was zum…", sagte Remus erstaunt und zog Sirius an seinem Umhang unsanft über die Schwelle, „Sirius du musst im Grimmauldplatz bleiben, du kannst nicht einfach…"

„Snape hat eine Nachricht geschickt!", unterbrach Sirius ihn mit aufgeregter Stimme, „es ist etwas passiert. Mit Harry. Er hatte wieder eine Vision. Wir müssen sofort ins Ministerium!"

„Was?", fragte Remus entsetzt und starrte in Sirius' leichenblasses Gesicht.

„Sofort!", schrie Sirius und packte Remus dabei unsanft an den Schultern um ihn leicht zu schütteln.

„Ok, ok", sagte Remus besänftigend und lief zur Couch um seine Schuhe und seinen Umhang anzuziehen, „aber erzähl was genau passiert ist!"

„Laut Snapes Nachricht hatte Harry ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er gesehen hat, wie Voldemort mich in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefangen hält. Doch bevor Snape eingreifen konnte, sind Harry und ein paar seiner Freunde spurlos verschwunden und deshalb vermutet er, dass sie in London sind."

Remus schluckte und sah entsetzt zu Sirius auf. Das war genau das was sie das ganze Jahr befürchtet hatten. Dass Voldemort in Harrys Geist eindringen würde um Bilder zu erzeugen, die ihn aus der sicheren Umgebung Hogwarts' weglockten. Oder schlimmeres.

„Aber…", setzte Remus ungläubig an, „wie zum Geier sollte Harry denn einfach so nach London kommen?"

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?", fragte Sirius hitzig, „wir müssen ihm helfen, wenn Voldemort dort auf ihn wartet oder seine Todesser…"

„Sirius, wir müssen vernünftig bleiben!", sagte Remus mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme. Er war nun wieder vollständig bekleidet und nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch. „Harry kann unmöglich innerhalb von ein paar Stunden ohne fremde Hilfe nach London gelangen. Er kann nicht apparieren, das Flohnetzwerk der Schule wird überwacht, mit dem Besen würde er morgen noch unterwegs sein…"

„Remus!", schrie Sirius plötzlich und Remus verstummte. In Sirius' Gesicht stand eine Verzweiflung, die Remus dort noch nie gesehen hatte. „Es war auch unmöglich den Avada Kedavra zu überleben", sagte Sirius und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, „es war unmöglich aus Azkaban auszubrechen und unmöglich, dass Voldemort direkt unter Dumbledores und Moodys Nase Harry entführt."

Sirius sah ihn verzweifelt an, „wir müssen sicher sein!"

„Ok", sagte Remus schwach, „Ich geh hin und schau mich um und dann…"

„Schwachsinn!", unterbrach Sirius ihn entrüstet, „ich komm mit. Und Tonks alarmiert gerade Moody und Kingsley. Wir treffen sie dort."

„Aber", Remus starrte Sirius entgeistert an. Die ganze Aktion kam ihm jetzt noch mehr wie übertriebene Panikmache vor. „Aber", setzte er noch einmal an, „du kannst nicht einfach in das Ministerium spazieren. Du landest sofort wieder in Azkaban."

„Ich werde nicht mit dir darüber streiten, Remus! Wir haben schon mehr als genug Zeit verloren!", sagte Sirius bestimmt und blickte Remus unnachgiebig an.

„Ok", sagte Remus schließlich erneut. Er wusste, dass er Sirius niemals überzeugen würde. Nicht nach einem Jahr auferlegter Tatenlosigkeit. Und Azkaban war ohne die Dementoren und mit Dumbledore auf ihrer Seite auch nur noch ein unschönes Hindernis und nicht mehr die unbezwingbare Festung die es einstmals gewesen war. Er ergriff Sirius' Arm und gemeinsam apparierten sie ins Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums.

„Lupin! Black!"

Sie drehten den Kopf und sahen Moody, der auf der anderen Seite der großen Halle im letzten Moment das zuschwingende Gitter des Fahrstuhls aufhielt. Sie rannten los und quetschten sich zu ihm, Tonks und Kingsley in die Kabine.

„Wissen wir, wo sie sein sollen?", fragte Kingsley mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme als sich der Aufzug ratternd in Bewegung setzte.

„Wahrscheinlich in der Halle der Prophezeiungen", antwortete Sirius sofort und Kingsley nickte stumm. In dem Moment, da der Aufzug ratternd zum Stehen kam und die Türen sich einen Spalt geöffnet hatten, stürzte Sirius los und die anderen folgten mit erhobenen Zauberstäben. Remus rannte als letzter den dunklen Korridor hinunter durch eine Tür am Ende und betrat einen runden Raum mit einer großen Menge von gleichmäßig über die Wand verteilten Türen. In dem Moment, indem er die Tür zuschlug, begann die Wand sich unter einem lauten Geräusch zu drehen und die blauen Fackeln hinterließen helle Streifen in der sonst allumfassenden Dunkelheit. Er sah sich verdutzt um. Kingsley und Moody schien nicht sonderlich überrascht, doch Sirius hatte irritiert eine Augenbraue gehoben und Remus traf kurz Tonks' verwirrten Blick, als sie den Kopf ruckartig bewegte und sich prüfend im Raum umsah.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Remus in die Stille, die auf das Ende der Rotation folgte. Keiner der anderen schien die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, welchen Weg sie nehmen sollten. In einem Anflug von wilden Aktionismus öffnete Sirius die ihm nächste Tür, spähte in den Raum dahinter und ließ sie offen stehen, bevor er zur nächsten ging. Doch die zweite Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen und auch bei der nächsten hatte er kein Glück.

„Wahrscheinlich lässt sich immer nur eine öffnen", überlegte Tonks laut.

Sirius schlug die noch offenstehende Tür mit einem lauten Rums zu und wieder setzte sich der Raum in Bewegung, so dass Sirius frustriert aufstöhnte.

„Sonum Reperio?", fragte Remus und vier Augenpaare sahen ihn überrascht an. Sirius nickte kurz und ging zu einer der Türen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte die Beschwörung. Ein einzelner heller Funke brach daraufhin aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und sickerte still in den Spalt zwischen Tür und Wand. Remus wiederholte selbst die Beschwörung an der Tür zu seiner linken. Sobald der Funke verschwunden war, ging er im Uhrzeigersinn zur nächsten Tür während Sirius in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief. Tonks, Moody und Kingsley beobachteten sie kritisch, sagten aber nichts. Endlich, bei der vorletzten Tür, als Remus schon am Erfolg dieser Strategie zweifelte, sickerte der Funke nach einem kurzen Moment wieder zurück auf ihre Seite des Türspalts und pulsierte vor ihm in der Luft. Wie aus weiter Ferne konnten sie aus dem Punkt zwei schwache Stimmen hören. Die eine war die eines Mannes, die andere unverkennbar die von Harry. Reihum erhoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe, während Moody mit forschen Schritt an Remus vorbei humpelte und die Tür aufstieß.

Tonks stürzte direkt hinter Moody in den Raum und hatte ihren ersten Schocker abgesetzt bevor Remus die Szene, die sie gerade betreten hatten, ganz erfasst hatte. Sie waren am oberen Ende einer alten Exekutionskammer an deren Rand zehn schwarzgekleidete Todesser mit erhobenen Zauberstäben standen. In der Mitte des Raumes war Harry direkt vor Lucius Malfoy und ein wenig abseits, auf einer der Stufen zu Bellatrix Lestranges Füßen, lag Neville. Wenige Augenblicke später brach das Chaos los.

Remus schoss Flüche in rascher Folge auf die Todesser, die ihm am nächsten waren und duckte sich gleichzeitig vor Lichtblitzen jeder erkennbaren Farbe, die grob in seine Richtung geschleudert wurden. Er versuchte so schnell wie möglich seinen Weg zu Harry und Neville frei zu schießen, doch die Todesser waren, wenn auch überrascht durch ihr plötzliches Erscheinen, in der Überzahl. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Harry den Tumult nutzte um mit eingezogenem Kopf in Nevilles Richtung zu sprinten. Remus schoss Fluch über Fluch auf die unübersichtliche Szene und versuchte so gut wie möglich zu zielen um niemanden von ihren Leuten zu treffen. Ein paar Meter vor ihm stand Sirius und duellierte wild mit einem der Todesser, der gerade in Remus' Blickfeld gestolpert war. Mit einem weiten Satz hechtete Sirius zur Seite und wich im letzten Moment einem Fluch aus. Der Zauber leuchtete grün und tödlich auf und Remus wusste in diesem Moment, dass er nichts tun konnte um dem nur einen knappen Meter von seiner Brust entfernten Fluch zu entkommen. Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass eine unerschütterliche innere Ruhe ihn erfasst hatte. Das war es also. Sein Leben. Und so würde er nun sterben. Wie unerwartet.

Wie in Zeitlupe folgten seine Augen dem Zauber, der ihn treffen würde. Der Lichtblitz war Zentimeter vom Aufprall auf seine Brust entfernt. Und dann, löste die Welt sich plötzlich auf. Das Nichts umschloss ihn, zerrte an ihm, drohte die Fasern seines Körpers auseinander zu reißen. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass der Tod schmerzlos wäre, aber dieses Zerren an seinen Eingeweiden…

Er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und im gleichen Moment explodierte in etwas Abstand der Steinboden in einer riesigen Staubwolke. Luft drang stechend in seine Lunge. Doch der Schmerz hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Man musste am Leben sein um Schmerz empfinden zu können.

„Stupor!"

Tonks' Stimme. Ein Blitz. Flatternder Stoff. Und der Todesser, der den Fluch unbewusst auf Remus geschleudert hatte und nun mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Tonks ließ Remus' linken Arm, in den sich noch immer schmerzhaft ihre Finger gruben, los und sprintete bereits wieder die Steinstufen hinauf, um sich in den nächsten Kampf mit Bellatrix zu stürzen. Remus stand für einen Moment stocksteif da, dann brachte ihn das Geräusch von Moodys schwer zu Boden stürzendem Körper brutal in die Realität zurück. Er rannte los und zielte im vollen Lauf in die Richtung von Moodys Angreifer, der erschrocken zurückwich als er von einem von Remus' Flüchen getroffen wurde. Ein weiterer Fluch und der Todesser flog ein paar Meter durch den Raum und schlug unsanft auf den Steinstufen auf. Gleich wandte sich Remus der nächsten maskierten Gestalt zu, nicht ohne dabei sein Ziel, Harry, der gerade von einem großen Todesser in der Mitte des Raumes bedrängt wurde, aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Sein Weg wurde ihm jedoch von zwei weiteren Gestalten versperrt und ein blauer, heißer Lichtblitz verfehlte nur knapp seinen linken Arm und versenkte dabei den Saum seines Umhangs, doch Sirius hatte sich inzwischen zu Harry vorgekämpft und gestikulierte wild. Remus schaffte es einen Todesser zu schocken und den anderen mit einem Reductor so knapp zu verfehlen, dass die aus der Steinstufe, die er stattdessen traf, herausgerissenen Trümmer ihn lahmlegten. Doch im nächsten Moment hörte er einen triumphierenden Schrei von Bellatrix und riss erschrocken den Kopf herum. Tonks fiel und sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Leblos schlug ihr Körper auf dem Steinboden auf und rollte ungehindert die Stufen hinab und die Welt um Remus herum hörte auf zu existieren.

Sirius preschte vor und übernahm den Kampf mit Bellatrix. Für einen Moment stand Remus wie erstarrt da und beobachtete die Duellanten, dann sprang Malfoy in sein Sichtfeld und erhob drohend den Zauberstab. Remus trat instinktiv zwischen ihn und den am Boden kauernden Harry.

„Harry, nimm die andern und hau ab!", schrie er und schoss gleichzeitig Flüche in Malfoys Richtung. Er musste kämpfen. Das war das einzige, was er tun konnte. Wieder und wieder schoss er alle Flüche die ihm in den Sinn kamen auf die schwarzen Gestalten, die zufällig in sein Blickfeld huschten. Remus wusste nicht mehr, was um ihn herum geschah, wusste nur, dass er weiterkämpfen würde, bis der letzte der Todesser überwältigt am Boden lag. Egal wie viel es kosten würde.

Plötzlich erstarrte der Gegner mit dem Remus gerade duellierte mitten in der Bewegung und Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer außer Gefecht zu setzten. Schnell drehte er den Kopf um die Ursache für das Einhalten des Gegenübers zu finden und sah Albus Dumbledore von der anderen Seite des Raumes mit erhobenen Zauberstab und flatterndem Umhang zu ihnen hinabsteigen. Albus' Augen huschten erhaben über die Szenerie im Raum. Immer mehr Todesser ließen ihre Zauberstäbe erschrocken sinken und versuchten davonzulaufen, nur um von Dumbledore mit einem leichten Zucken seines Zauberstabes daran gehindert zu werden. Remus' Blick suchte Tonks. Sie lag auf einer der unteren Steinstufen. Bewusstlos, denn sie konnte nicht tot sein, versuchte er sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Sie duellierte doch viel zu gut, um tot zu sein.

„SIRIUS", Harrys Schrei zerriss die Stille, „SIRIUS!"

Remus drehte automatisch den Kopf und sah Harry, der wie von Sinnen auf den Vollstreckungsbogen zu rannte. Ein Blick zeigte ihm, dass Sirius nicht mehr auf dem Podium stand. Nur noch Bellatrix, in deren Gesicht ein triumphierender Ausdruck stand. In dem Augenblick wurde Remus klar, was geschehen sein musste. Er stürzte sich im letzten Moment auf Harry und hielt ihn mit festem Griff zurück. Vor seinen Augen flatterte der Schleier des Bogens.

„SIRIUS!"

„Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst", versuchte Remus den in seinen Armen wild strampelnden Harry mit brüchiger Stimme zu beruhigen.

„Holt ihn zurück, rettet ihn, er ist gerade erst durchgefallen!" schrie Harry. Tränen traten in Remus' Augen und trübten das Bild des schwarzen Vorhangs. Aber nichts vermochte den Anblick der leblos fallenden Tonks, der auf seiner Netzhaut eingebrannt war, zu trüben.

„…es ist zu spät, Harry", sagte eine Stimme, die aus Remus' Mund zu kommen schien. Es kann nicht zu spät sein. Sie kann nicht tot sein.

„Es gibt nichts, was du noch tun kannst, Harry … nichts… er ist fort." Sirius war fort. Sein bester Freund. Sein einziger noch lebender Freund. Und alles woran er denken konnte, war Tonks?

Harrys Widerstand in Remus' Armen wurde immer größer. Mit all seiner Kraft, versuchte er den zappelnden, schreienden Körper festzuhalten. Die Anstrengung ließ die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wieder etwas klarer werden. Mit wilder Entschlossenheit verstärkte er den Griff um Harrys Brust und zog ihn von dem Bogen fort.

„Er kann nicht zurückkommen, Harry", sagte Remus und wusste gleichzeitig nicht, ob er sich oder Harry dies klarzumachen versuchte, „Er kann nicht zurückkommen, weil er t…"

„ER IST NICHT TOT!", schrie Harry ihn an und Remus konzentrierte all seine Willenskraft darauf Harry weiter von dem Bogen fortzuziehen. Mit der Zeit ebbte Harrys Kampf in seinen Armen ab. Remus behielt dennoch einen festen Griff an Harrys Arm bei und beobachtete gleichzeitig wie Moody durch den Raum zu Tonks robbte und sie wiederzubeleben versuchte. Doch der erste Versuch blieb erfolglos. Remus hörte Nevilles und Harrys Stimmen neben sich und drehte den Kopf. Nevilles Beine strampelten so unkontrolliert, dass er sich nicht aufrecht halten konnte.

„Hier!", sagte er und löste den Fluch von Nevilles zuckenden Beinen. Immer noch hörte er Moodys harsche Stimme am anderen Ende des Raumes, die Beschwörung ein zweites Mal aussprechen. Was ist, wenn sie nicht aufwacht? Er traute sich nicht aufzusehen und drehte sich leicht fort von der Szene.

„Wir… wir sollten die anderen finden", sagte Remus mit stockender Stimme, „Wo sind sie, Neville?"

Nevilles blutende Lippen bewegten sich, doch alles was Remus hören konnte war Moodys laute Stimme am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Plötzlich ließ ihn ein lauter Knall zusammenzucken und er drehte unbewusst den Kopf in Richtung einer freudig aufschreienden Bellatrix. Harry riss sich schreiend von ihm los. Remus sollte ihm nachsetzen, aber seine Füße gehorchten ihm einfach nicht. Wie tonnenschwere Steine verharrten sie auf dem Boden, unfähig zu der kleinsten Bewegung. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Remus wie Dumbledores Umhang sich in die Richtung, in die Harry gelaufen war, entfernte und gab jegliche Initiative zu folgen auf.

„Revinevate"

Wieder hallte Moodys Stimme durch den Raum. Wieder blieb sie ohne Wirkung. Tonks lag immer noch unverändert auf der kalten Steinstufe. Plötzlich stand Remus neben ihrem leblosen Körper. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er stürze hart auf die Knie. Sein Zauberstab fiel klappernd zu Boden. Er beugte sich vor, wollte mit seinen zitternden Fingerspitzen ihr Gesicht berühren. Wollte bei ihr sein. Selbst ohne ihr fröhliches Lachen war sie so perfekt.

„REVINEVATE", schrie Moody und ein zorniger Trotz sprach aus jeder Silbe.

Mit einem scharfen Rasseln sog Tonks die Luft ein. Remus tat es ihr unbewusst gleich. Dann fiel er ihrem zerbrechlichen Körper entgegen. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, gruben sich seine Hände verzweifelt in ihr Haar und pressten ihren Kopf an seine Stirn, während seine Tränen ihr Gesicht benetzten.

„Lass ihr Platz zum Atmen, verdammt!"

Er hörte Moodys wütende Stimme, doch alles in ihm sperrte sich dagegen ihr Folge zu leisten. Niemals wieder wollte er Tonks loslassen, niemals wieder den tränengetrübten Blick von ihren sanften Zügen abwenden.

„Nicht weinen, Wölfchen, ich bin doch hier."

Er musste lachen, verzweifelt lachen, während das Beben in seiner Brust, die stillen Muskelkrämpfe, die seinen Körper schüttelten, immer stärker wurden. Tonks' Finger lagen schwach auf dem Boden und griffen in den Stoff seines Umhangs. Ihre Lider schlossen und öffneten sich so unsäglich langsam, aber sie war hier. Lebendig und erschöpft zu ihm aufblickend lag sie in seinen Armen.

Eine Hand packte den Kragen seines Hemdes und zog ihn grob von Tonks hinunter.

„Sie muss ins St. Mungos", meinte Moody grimmig und sah Remus dabei mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Missbilligung an. Moody legte Tonks' Arme enger an ihren Körper bevor er sie mit einem Schwebezauber anhob.

„Remus?", sagte eine sanfte Stimme. Er blickte auf und blinzelte gegen das Licht der Decke. Dumbledore war zurück.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, Neville und die anderen Schüler in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Sie warten im Raum des Geistes auf Sie." Dumbledore deutete auf eine Tür, an der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Nehmen sie diesen Portschlüssel." Etwas Kaltes wurde ihm in die Hand gelegt.

„Um Harry habe ich mich bereits gekümmert."

„Ja, Sir", sagte seine Stimme. Remus freie Hand tastete auf dem Boden neben seinem Körper und fand den fallengelassenen Zauberstab. Mühsam und schwankend richtete er sich auf und folgte der Bewegung seiner Füße zu der Tür, auf die Dumbledore gedeutet hatte. Mit einer Hand wischte er energisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während Neville, schweigend und bewusst in eine andere Richtung schauend, neben ihm herlief.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Luna warteten wie angekündigt in dem rechteckigen, mit einem riesigen, mit grüner Flüssigkeit gefüllten Glaskasten ausgestatteten Raum auf ihn. Luna wirkte sehr erschöpft und hielt einen kichernden Ron, dessen Arme mit tiefen Striemen überzogen waren am Umhang fest. Ginny hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und auf dem Boden sitzend einen ihrer Knöchel. Doch Hermine lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden und reagierte nicht, als Remus sich zu ihr kniete und ihren Oberkörper vorsichtig aufrichtete. Er hielt den Portschlüssel, einen länglichen Stein, der ihn von der Form her stark an einen Arm erinnerte, hoch. Luna übergab Ron in die Obhut des leicht irritiert guckenden Neville und half dann Ginny zu ihnen zu humpeln. Beide streckten die Hände nach dem Arm in Remus' leicht zitternden Hand aus und Neville packte entschlossen Rons Finger und presste sie ebenfalls auf den kalten Stein. In dem Moment begann der Portschlüssel leicht zu glühen und schon wurden sie rabiat in das Nichts gerissen, ganz ungleich dem sanften Zug, den Tonks ausübte, wenn sie Remus ungefragt apparierte.

Als sie im Krankenflügel aufsetzten, gab Ginny einen unterdrückten, durch die Zähne gepressten Schrei von sich und sank mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder zu Boden.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte eine verwirrte Madam Pomfrey, die bei dem Geräusch sogleich herbeigeeilt war und blickte hektisch zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her.

„Ich weiß nicht, welcher Fluch Hermine getroffen hat, aber sie ist nicht mehr ansprechbar", sagte Remus mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme und hob Hermine dabei mit einem Arm an ihrem Rücken und einem Arm unter ihren Kniekehlen hoch und trug sie zum nächsten Bett. „Ginny hat einen gebrochenen Knöchel, Neville eine blutende Nase und Ron…" Remus sah unsicher zu Ron hinüber, der wieder zu kichern begonnen hatte.

„Ron wurde von einem Gehirn angegriffen und hat einem Fluch abbekommen, der ihn lustig gemacht hat", sprang Luna Remus bei, als ob damit alles erklärt wäre.

Remus guckte etwas verwirrt in ihre Richtung, doch Madam Pomfrey hatte schon ihren Zauberstab gezückt und war in eine eilige Routine verfallen. Sie wuselte zwischen ihren Patienten und ihrem Vorräten an Tränken und Tinkturen hin und her und gab Remus gelegentliche Anweisungen, die er schweigend ausführte. Es tat gut etwas zu tun zu haben.

Da Madam Pomfrey ihr Augenmerk erstmal auf Hermine und Ron richtete, half Remus in den Pausen zwischen ihren Anweisungen Nevilles blutende Nase zu versorgen und Ginny, zu einem der freien Betten zu humpeln.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny zögernd und musterte Remus' niedergeschmettertes Gesicht, als er gerade ihren Fuß auf ein Kissen bettete, „Ist Harry ok?"

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was mit Harry geschehen war. Aber Dumbledore hatte gesagt, er hätte sich um ihn gekümmert.

„Er ist in Ordnung. Dumbledore ist bei ihm", sagte Remus, da er nach einem Blick in Ginnys furchtgeweitete Augen sowieso nichts anderes hätte sagen können. Ginny musterte weiter kritisch sein Gesicht und schien noch nicht befriedigt mit der Antwort.

„Und…", fragte sie nach einer Weile stockend, „…und was…"

„Sirius ist tot", sagte er leise und unterbrach damit Ginnys Suche nach den passenden Worten.

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich in stillem Schock.

„Das tut mir furchtbar leid", sagte sie tonlos.

Remus nickte nur stumm. Er stand auf um Ginnys Blick auszuweichen und sah sich unschlüssig im Raum um. Ron schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben und hatte sich von Madam Pomfrey in ein Bett komplementieren lassen. Hermine war immer noch bewusstlos, doch ihr Atem wirkte nun kräftiger und die Palette an Arzneien, die Madam Pomfrey an ihrem Bett bereitgestellt hatte, zeigten, dass sie schon einen soliden Plan für ihre Behandlung zu haben schien. Luna saß neben Neville, dessen Nase zu bluten aufgehört hatte. Er spürte immer noch Ginnys Blick in seinem Nacken.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ging er auf die Tür des Krankenflügels zu und verschwand im Korridor. Seine Füße schienen den Weg zu kennen, aber er selbst hatte keine Ahnung wohin sie ihn tragen würden. Am Fuße der Treppe vor der großen Halle, blieb er stehen, dann änderten seine Füße spontan die Richtung. Vor dem Bild einer Schale mit Obst hielt er inne und kitzelte die Birne.

Einige Hauselfen begrüßten ihn, nach kurzem Schreck, wie einen alten Freund.

„Was können wir für Master Lupin tun, Sir?", quietschte eine Elfe und sah freudestrahlend zu ihm hoch.

„Eine Flasche Wein, für den Anfang", sagte Remus mit brüchiger Stimme. Die Hauselfen tauschten nervöse Blicke aus, folgten aber seiner Bitte und entschuldigten sich noch überschwänglich, dass es nur ein einfacher Wein zum Kochen sei. Als er sich zum Gehen wandte rief ihm ein Elf noch hinterher, er möge bis zum nächsten Besuch doch hoffentlich nicht wieder neunzehn Jahre warten, doch Remus war bereits durch die Tür verschwunden und seine Füße hatten wieder das Kommando übernommen.

Schüler auf dem Weg zu einem frühen Frühstück sprangen ihm aus dem Weg und verwirrte „Professor Lupin?" Rufe folgten ihm als er das Schloss hinter sich ließ und die Ländereien betrat. Er wusste nicht wo sein Ziel war, aber nach einer Weile ließ er sich am Rande des Sees in das vom Morgentau feuchte Gras fallen und begann in großen Schlucken die Flasche zu leeren.

Sie hatten als Kinder so oft hier gesessen. An schönen Frühlingstagen um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, an Herbstabenden mit einem magischen Feuer, dass er für sie heraufbeschworen hatte und in den Vollmondnächten, auch wenn seine Erinnerungen daran unvollständig waren, getrübt durch das andere Bewusstsein, dass er in diesem Momenten besessen hatte. Schon einmal hatte er alle seine Freunde verloren gehabt. Schon einmal zwei für tot und einen für einen Verräter gehalten, doch heute, war der Gedanke fast noch schwieriger zu ertragen. Denn Wurmschwanz lief immer noch frei herum. Sirius hatte unschuldig für mehr als man in einem Leben verdient haben konnte gelitten und war am Ende gestorben, ohne je dem verhassten Gefängnis, dass er doch eigentlich schon vor Ewigkeiten hinter sich gelassen haben sollte, entkommen zu sein. Er war nicht gestorben in einem heroischen Akt um sein Kind zu retten, wie James es getan hatte oder in dem verzweifelten Versuch seine Freunde zu rächen, wie Peter es scheinbar getan hatte, er war gestorben, wegen Verkettungen von dummen Zufällen und Fehlentscheidungen, die andere für ihn getroffen hatten. Harry, Dumbledore, Snape und auch er, Remus. Und das schlimmste war, dass Remus wusste, dass er diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf nur wälzte, um einen anderen Gedanken nicht denken zu müssen.

Ein paar Schüler tröpfelten in kleinen Grüppchen auf den Rasen vor der Großen Halle. Remus erkannte von weitem einige von ihnen, wollte ihnen aber nicht gegenübertreten müssen. Etwas unbeholfen stand er auf und lief am Ufer des Sees entlang, fort von dem Schloss in Richtung seines persönlichen Zufluchtsortes.

Mit einem Stock berührte er den Knoten am Stamm des Baumes und schlüpfte in den Tunnel. Er lief mit gesenktem Kopf so schnell er konnte bis seine Lungen brannten und ihm Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Der Weg war weiter als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Der aufgewirbelte Staub im Raum hinterließ deutliche, in der Luft schwebende Streifen aus Sonnenlichts, welches durch die vernagelten Fenster hereinfiel. Wie lange war es her, dass er diese Streifen gesehen hatte. Erschöpft und übermüdet, mit geschundener und aufgekratzter Haut an den Morgen danach. Er hatte, so schien es, unzählige Stunden den stillen Tanz der Staubflocken beobachtet, während er auf dem Boden liegend die Rückkehr seiner Kräfte erwartet hatte.

Remus streifte ziellos durch den Raum. Die Staubschicht war an einigen Stellen des Zimmers dünner und zog sich in wilden Schlieren und überlagerten Fußabdrücken durch den Raum. Überbleibsel des unverhofften Wiedersehens zwischen ihm, Sirius und Wurmschwanz vor zwei Jahren. Mit einem letzten Schluck leerte er die Flasche und warf sie mit voller Wucht quer durch den Raum. Sie traf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch an der Wand auf und zerschellte nicht einmal. Sirius hatte wohl Recht, Remus war nicht der Mensch für Wut. Er war der Mensch, der Ungerechtigkeiten akzeptieren konnte. Und es war ungerecht, dass Sirius hatte sterben müssen, dass Remus nun wieder alleine war. Und vor allem, dass er nicht mit Tonks zusammen sein konnte, obwohl er sie so verzweifelt liebte.

Er sank auf den Boden und beobachtete wieder den Tanz der Staubflocken, musterte die Überbleibsel der schweren, massiven Möbel, die er als Kind in seinem Wahn zerstört hatte. Stille Zeugnisse, was er fertig brachte oder besser, was er nicht fertig bringen konnte zu unterlassen.

Vor nicht mal drei Monaten hatten er mit Tonks hundert Meter von hier entfernt, auf der anderen Seite der Schutzbänne gestanden und über dieses Haus gesprochen. Vor weniger als zwei Monaten hatte sie ihn angeschrien, dass sie ihn liebte, egal was er war. Doch Tonks hatte keine Ahnung, was er war. Sie hatte ihn nie in seinen schlimmen Phasen erlebt, direkt vor dem Mond, wenn er nicht mehr klar denken konnte oder direkt danach, wenn er unfähig war, mehr zu tun, als Staub zu beobachten. Und natürlich hatte sie ihn nie an Vollmond gesehen, einmal im Monat, wenn er zu einer Bestie wurde, die von Gier nach Fleisch und Blut getrieben, eine Gefahr für alle in ihrer Umgebung darstellte.

Als er sieben war, hatten seine Eltern seine aufkeimenden Kräfte einmal unterschätzt und er hatte ein Fenster zertrümmert und eine Vollmondnacht im Wald verbracht. Als er zehn war, konnten die Bänne seines Vaters seinen Zorn kaum noch im Zaum halten und seine Familie musste wegen ihm nun sogar alle sechs Monate umziehen, weil die Nachbarn noch schneller die Geräusche hörten und die Gerüchte sich ausbreiteten. Was wäre passiert, wenn Remus nicht mit elf in die Obhut der Schutzzauber des mächtigsten Zauberers seiner Zeit übergeben worden wäre? Was wäre selbst dann passiert, wenn er nicht jeden Monat drei Freunde in Form von tierischen Begleitern gehabt hätte, die seine Menschlichkeit bewahrt hätten.

Selbst Sirius hatte ihn nicht erlebt in den Vollmondnächten, nachdem er innerhalb von 48 Stunden all diese Freunde wieder verloren hatte. Niemand hatte ihn da erlebt. Niemand wusste, wozu er wirklich fähig war. Nicht einmal Remus selbst. Und am allerwenigsten Tonks.

Doch sie würde es erfahren. Sie würden den gleichen Weg wie seine Eltern einschlagen, getrieben zwischen verschiedenen Wohnorten, voller Furcht die Nachbarn könnten erfahren, wer sich nun in ihrer Mitte befand. Ausgeschlossen von allem, was das Leben lebenswert machte. Freunden, Bekannten, Beständigkeit, einem richtigen Zuhause und der Möglichkeit Kinder zu zeugen und sie aufwachsen zu sehen.

Bei dem Gedanken gruben sich Remus' Fingernägel tief in seine Kopfhaut. Doch der Schmerz hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Der Schmerz war die einzige, verlässliche Konstante in seinem beschissenen Leben und eine stetige Erinnerung an seinen menschlichen Körper. Denn Schmerz hieß in der Regel, dass gerade wieder ein Vollmond vorüber war. Tonks glaubte, dass er nicht akzeptieren könne, was er war. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar Recht. Aber was noch entscheidender war, sie konnte es noch weniger. Sie konnte nicht akzeptieren, was er war, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was er wirklich war.

Sie würde bei ihm bleiben. Vielleicht, weil sie die Idee von ihnen immer noch liebte, zumindest am Anfang. Vielleicht aus Schuldgefühlen, weil sie ihn dazu überredet hatte. Sie würde bei ihm bleiben und er würde beobachten, wie nach und nach die Fröhlichkeit aus ihrem Gemüt verschwand, wie sie nach und nach nur noch lächelte, wenn sie wusste, dass Remus sie beobachtete.

Er würde ihr dieses Leben nicht antun. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten mit seinem absurden Verhalten schon genug Schaden angerichtet, hatte sich in einen Traum geflüchtet, weil er nicht stark genug gewesen war aufzuwachen, hatte Tonks unnütz weh getan. Doch sie war jung. Sie würde sich schnell erholen. Sie würde schnell einen gutaussehenden, charmanten, jungen Mann treffen. Auf Arbeit oder auf der Party einer Freundin. Sie würde sich verlieben und Remus ein für alle Mal vergessen und in einem Jahr lachend darauf zurückblicken wie dumm sie doch gewesen war.

Er stand auf, hatte nicht gemerkt wie sein ganzer Körper zu zittern begonnen hatte. Taumelnd schaffte Remus es sich an einem Tisch abzufangen um nicht zurück auf den Boden zu stürzen. Er brauchte lange um in den Tunnel zurück zu klettern, ewig um seinen Weg Richtung Schloss zu finden. Auf halbem Weg hatte er die Grenze der Schutzzauber erreicht. Er sah sich noch einmal geduckt unter der niedrigen Decke in der Dunkelheit um und verschwand dann mit einer Drehung aus den Trümmern eines früheren Lebens.


	40. Teil 3: Verhandeln

Teil 3

VERHANDELN

* * *

EINS

Tonks sah sich missmutig im Zimmer um. Doch alles hier hatte sie schon hundert Mal gesehen. Die anderen Betten, die anderen Patienten, das monotone Muster der Tapete und die eintönige weiße Decke. Sie seufzte genervt. Die Langeweile, ihr alter Lieblingsfeind, war wieder da. Wie oft hatte sie den Heilern wohl inzwischen versichert, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie gefragt, wann man sie denn endlich entlassen würde. Mindestens einmal zu viel, so schien es, denn seit zwei Tagen hatte Tonks das Gefühl, dass die Heiler einen Bogen um ihr Bett machten. Und auch die anderen Patienten schienen unverhältnismäßig oft tief zu schlafen, wenn sie sich auf der Suche nach einer Ablenkung im Raum umsah.

Ein rhythmisches Klong-klong-klong riss Tonks aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie freudestrahlend zur Tür blicken.

„Mad-Eye!", schrie sie fröhlich und der Mann im Bett gegenüber zuckte mitten in seinem angeblichen Schlaf erschrocken zusammen ohne die Augen aufzuschlagen.

Mad-Eye humpelte an ihr Bett und ließ sich nach einem sanften Klaps an ihre Schulter auf einen Stuhl neben dem Kopfende sinken.

„Na Kleine, wie geht's?"

„Gut, schätz ich", sagte Tonks etwas geknickt, „ich langweile mich nur schrecklich."

„Hast du das Buch schon gelesen, was ich dir gebracht habe?", fragte Mad-Eye und musterte mit seinem magischen Auge durch seinen Hinterkopf den Mann im Bett gegenüber, der nun gelegentlich ein Augenlid leicht öffnete um zu sehen, was für ein Besucher dort an Tonks' Bett saß.

„Das über die 101 Flüche, die dich erst dann töten, wenn du nicht mehr damit rechnest?", fragte Tonks gereizt, „tolle Bettlektüre, Mad-Eye. Wenn ich nachts deswegen nicht einschlafen kann, hab ich doch noch mehr Zeit totzuschlagen."

Mad-Eye grunzte nur missbilligend und zog ein weiteres Buch aus der Tasche.

„Ich schätze mal das wird mehr nach deinem Geschmack sein", sagte er mürrisch und ließ den Wälzer auf den unter der Wucht des Buches etwas erzitternden Nachttisch fallen, „aber nicht sehr nützlich, wenn du mich fragst."

Tonks spähte neugierig auf den Rücken. Ihr Mund verzog sich in ein zufriedenes Grinsen, als sie sah, dass es ein Buch über die seltensten dunklen Kreaturen Großbritanniens und Irlands war.

„Danke, danke, danke!", sagte sie überschwänglich, doch Mad-Eye wehrte ihre Worte sogleich mit einem finsteren Blick und einer resoluten Handbewegung, die aussah als wollte er eine besonders nervige Fliege verscheuchen, ab.

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Aber nicht, dass es zur Gewohnheit wird, dass du keine sinnvollen Bücher mehr liest." Tonks nickte einmal knapp und immer noch breit grinsend, was Mad-Eye zu genügen schien.

„Also", fragte Tonks, wie immer begierig auf Nachrichten, „was gibt es Neues?"

„Nichts was dir nicht entweder die Zeitung schon gesagt hat oder wir hier besprechen könnten", sagte Mad-Eye grimmig und wieder schwang sein Auge zu dem Mann im Bett gegenüber. Tonks rollte genervt mit den Augen nach oben.

„Dann erzähl mir wenigstens, wie es den andern geht."

„Keine Veränderung seit ich vor zwei Tagen hier war", meinte Mad-Eye nur schulterzuckend, „Arthur hatte die Idee, dass wir ein Wörtchen mit Potters Verwandten reden, wenn er in Kings Cross ankommt. Nur ein kleines Zusammentreffen um ihnen zu verdeutlichen, dass Blacks Tod nichts daran ändern wird, dass sie Ärger bekommen, wenn sie ihn nicht gut genug behandeln. Und dass wir entscheiden, was _gut genug_ ist."

„Klingt großartig", sagte Tonks mit etwas gedämpftem Eifer. Die Nachricht von Sirius' Tod hatte sie schwer mitgenommen und immer noch fühlte es sich wie ein kalter Stich in ihrem Herzen an, wenn sie daran erinnert wurde. „Ich wäre gerne dabei", sagte sie und versuchte sich vor Mad-Eye nicht allzu stark anmerken zu lassen, was in ihr vorging, „du und Arthur?"

Mad-Eyes Augen schwangen nun beide zu ihr bevor er antwortete.

„Lupin wollte vielleicht auch dabei sein", sagte er langsam und immer noch ruhten beide Augen auf ihr. Tonks wusste, dass jedes Zucken, jede noch so kleine Regung in ihrem Gesicht nicht unbeobachtet bleiben würde und versuchte möglichst unverändert weiter zu lächeln.

„Ok", sagte sie in möglichst beiläufigem Tonfall. Eine Frage, die sie eigentlich schon bei Mad-Eyes letztem Besuch hatte stellen wollen, geisterte durch ihren Kopf. „Hat er gerade viel zu tun… für den Orden?", fragte sie vorsichtig, „ich… hab mich nämlich etwas gewundert, dass er mich nicht besucht hat".

Tonks konnte dem Blick von Mad-Eyes' magischem Auge nicht mehr standhalten und nestelte unsicher an einem losen Faden vom Ärmel ihres Nachthemdes.

„Er war hier", sagte Mad-Eye langsam und immer noch fühlte Tonks sich von seinen Augen durchbohrt. „Vor allem an den ersten Tagen, als du fast die ganze Zeit geschlafen hast. Saß stundenlang an deinem Bett und hat dich bis spät in die Nacht angestarrt. Die Heiler wollten ihn irgendwann rausschmeißen, aber er hat ihnen resolut zu verstehen gegeben, dass es aus Sicherheitsgründen unabdingbar ist, dass er bleibt und er auf Dumbledores Anweisungen handelt."

Tonks blinzelte irritiert angesichts dieser Nachricht. „Und handelte er auf Dumbledores Anweisungen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Mad-Eye Ausdruck war nun wieder grimmig. „Das ergibt absolut keinen Sinn!", sagte er schroff, „die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um das gesamte Krankenhaus wurden vom Ministerium erhöht und warum sollte er der einzige von uns sein, der für Wachschichten eingeteilt ist. Außerdem bist du nicht gerade ein Prioritätsziel für die Todesser, Kleine!" Mad-Eye schien wahrhaftig aufgebracht. Tonks war sich jedoch nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich daran störte, dass Remus hier gewesen war um sie „stundenlang anzustarren" wie Mad-Eye es genannt hatte, oder es viel mehr um die mangelnde Professionalität seiner Lüge ging.

„Er schien sehr aufgebracht", fuhr Mad-Eye viel sanfter fort bevor Tonks antworten konnte, „als wir dich für einen Moment verloren hatten." Es war eines der befremdlichsten Dinge, die Tonks je erlebt hatte. Ein verlegener Alastor Moody, der vor ihr saß und unsicher nach den richtigen Worten suchte „Er… mag dich glaube ich… auf diese spezielle Art… na du weißt schon."

Tonks konnte sich ihr lautes Lachen angesichts von Mad-Eyes Miene einfach nicht verkneifen. Und wahrscheinlich lag noch etwas anderes in diesem Lachen. Erleichterung, dass sie sich definitiv nicht geirrt hatte, was die Einschätzung von Remus' Gefühlen für sie anging.

„Wir", sagte Tonks als ihr Lachen etwas abgeklungen war, „haben seit ein paar Monaten eine Beziehung, Mad-Eye", sie zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu, „auf diese spezielle Art, du weißt schon."

Mad-Eye ignorierte ihre spitze Provokation und versuchte breit zu lächeln. Leider brachte sein zernarbter Mund nur ein schiefes, unschönes Grinsen zustande, doch Tonks war dankbar für die Geste.

„Er ist recht brauchbar", meinte Mad-Eye forsch und erhob sich dabei von seinem Stuhl, „richtige Einstellung, wenn auch ausbaufähige Duellierfähigkeiten." Tonks musste grinsen, weil ihr sofort der Abend ihres Duelliertraings am Grimmauldplatz wieder einfiel. „Und wenn _du_ keinen Werwolf im Zaum halten kannst, wer dann", fügte Mad-Eye nach einem Blick in ihr strahlendes Gesicht noch hinzu.

„Danke", sagte Tonks und zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu.

„Ich sag Lupin, dass du nach ihm gefragt hast, wenn ich ihn sehe. Aber du müsstest ja sowieso bald entlassen werden, oder?"

„Ähm… ich weiß nicht so genau", meinte Tonks ausweichend und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ein Heiler, der gerade das Zimmer hatte betreten wollen, auf den Absätzen kehrt machte, als er Tonks wach im Bett sitzen sah.

„Ich frag mal nach", meinte Mad-Eye energisch während sein Auge in seinem Schädel verschwand und dem entfliehenden Heiler folgte.

„Klingt gut", meinte Tonks und biss sich dabei grinsend auf die Unterlippe.

Mad-Eye humpelte bereits mit resoluten Schritten davon.


	41. Chapter 41

ZWEI

„Ach, wieder hier?", fragte einer der steinernen Wasserspeier grimmig als Remus sich näherte. Er ignorierte ihn und wandte sich stattdessen an eine unscheinbare kleine Büste einer Frau mit langem, wallendem Haar über den Wasserspeiern.

„Hat er Zeit?"

„Ich frag mal nach", meinte die Frau mit einem höflichen Lächeln und drehte sich nach links um sogleich in der Wand zu verschwinden.

Nach wenigen Sekunden sprangen die Wasserspeier zur Seite und gaben den Weg auf eine Wendeltreppe frei. Remus' Klopfen an der Tür, ganz am Ende der Treppe, folgte ein unmittelbares sanftes „Herein" von der anderen Seite.

Er trat ein und fand Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend und milde zu ihm auf lächelnd.

„Remus, welch unerwartete Überraschung", sagte er leise und bot ihm den Stuhl gegenüber an. „Darf ich ihnen ein Zitronenbrausebonbon anbieten?", fragte er als Remus sich setzte.

„Danke nein, Albus", sagte Remus knapp und versuchte Dumbledores musternden Blick, den er ihm über die Gläser der Halbmondbrille zuwarf, ohne zu blinzeln zu erwidern.

„Dann nehmen Sie doch wenigstens einen Schokofrosch", sagte er nach einem kurzen Moment mit Nachdruck und wies bestimmt auf ein Tablett auf seinem Schreibtisch auf dem die verschiedensten Süßigkeiten lagen. Remus griff etwas irritiert nach einem Frosch und begann abwesend ihn auszuwickeln.

„Nun, was verdanke ich Ihren Besuch?", fragte Dumbledore nachdem Remus den Kopf seines Frosches mit einem lauten Knacken abgebissen hatte. Remus kaute für einen Moment und sah dabei ausweichend aus dem Fenster. Er konnte es nicht tun. Er war einfach nicht stark genug dafür. Sein Blick fiel auf das Tablett auf dem nicht nur weitere Schokofrösche sondern auch diverse andere Leckereien lagen.

„Ist ihnen bewusst, dass es einen geheimen Tunnel zwischen dem Keller vom Honigtopf und der Statur der buckligen Hexe im dritten Stock gibt?", fragte Remus unvermittelt.

„Von diesem speziellen Geheimgang habe ich in der Tat nicht gewusst", sagte Dumbledore interessiert, „irgendwelche anderen von denen ich auf Grund der veränderten Sicherheitslage wissen sollte?"

„Sie bekommen eine Liste", meinte Remus und nahm noch einen Bissen von seinem Frosch.

Für einen Moment herrschte wieder Stille in dem großen runden Raum, auch wenn Remus das Gefühl hatte, dass das Ausbleiben des üblichen lauten Schnarchens der Portraits über ihren Köpfen, völlig klar machte, dass es keine angenehme Stille war.

„Ich nehme an, dass es nicht ausschließlich die Sicherheit der Schule ist, die Sie zu mir führt, Remus?", fragte Dumbledore leise und sah ihn weiter durchdringend an.

Jetzt oder nie. Remus holte einmal tief Luft. „Meine Mission bei den Werwölfen führt in der jetzigen Form zu nichts", sagte er schnell, „sie werden mich nie als einen der ihren akzeptieren, wenn ich die untrüglichen Spuren des Versuches, mich in die menschliche Gesellschaft einzugliedern, trage."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig und warf einen gedankenversunkenen Blick aus dem Fenster bevor er antwortete, „und was schlagen Sie statt dessen vor?"

„Permanent bei ihnen zu leben", sagte Remus bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. „Das ist der einzige Weg, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich zum Rudel gehören will. Mir ist bewusst, dass meine anderen Verpflichtungen im Orden darunter leiden werden, aber ich denke, dass es die potentiellen Informationen, die ich beschaffen könnte, wert ist."

Dumbledores Blick durchbohrte Remus und augenblicklich fühlte er sich wieder wie der Schüler, der vor jedem ersten Vollmond nach der jährlichen Rückkehr nach Hogwarts in diesem Stuhl gesessen hatte. Ab dem sechsten Jahr wurden diese Treffen zu einer wahren Zerreißprobe für seine Nerven und sein Pokerface. Denn ab dem fünften Jahr, hatte ihn James, Sirius und Peter an diesen Nächten beigestanden und er hatte zum ersten Mal, wirklich etwas zu verbergen gehabt in diesem Stuhl.

„Sind die sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen, Remus?", fragte Dumbledore leise. Remus ließ den Kopf sinken um Dumbledores Blick auszuweichen. In den Händen hielt er noch die Überreste seines Frosches und die Sammelkarte. Auch von dort starrte ihn ein Dumbledore mit durchdringendem Blick an. Der Gedanke, ob dies vielleicht Dumbledores Absicht gewesen war, als er ihm den Forsch anbot, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Doch selbst Dumbledore konnte nicht die Sammelkarten in Schokofröschen vorhersehen. Oder doch?

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wenn wir wenigstens ein paar der Werwölfe auf unsere Seite ziehen wollen", sagte Remus und versuchte mit aller Macht, dem Dumbledore hinter dem Schreibtisch fest in die Augen zu schauen.

Dumbledore nickte noch einmal sachte, dann stand er urplötzlich auf und Remus tat es ihm automatisch gleich.

„So sei es denn", sagte Dumbledore auf einmal geschäftig, „arbeiten sie die Einzelheiten des Plans aus und lassen Sie sie mir bei dem nächsten Treffen des Ordens persönlich zukommen. Greyback ist kein Narr, ihr Sinneswandel muss überzeugend wirken."

Remus nickte nachdrücklich und bemüht gelassen. Dumbledore begleitete ihn bereits zur Tür.

„Und Remus", sagte er unvermittelt und Remus' Blick zuckte noch einmal in die strahlend hellblauen Augen Dumbledores, „meinen Informationen nach wird Nymphadora Tonks heute aus dem St. Mungos Krankenhaus entlassen. Ich halte es für unklug, wenn sie die Nachricht über ihre Mission von jemand anderem als Ihnen erhält."

Ein Kloß bildete sich in Remus' Kehle. „Selbstverständlich, Sir", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme und verließ nach einem weiteren durchdringenden Blick Dumbledores das Büro.


	42. Chapter 42

DREI

Tonks stand freudestrahlend auf dem Bahnsteig und wippte auf den Ballen ihrer Füße vor und zurück. Zu ihrer Linken stand Remus und obwohl sie beide ihre Augen erwartungsvoll auf den Durchgang zwischen Gleis neun und zehn richteten, konnte sie gelegentlich aus den Augenwinkeln seine verstohlenen Blicke in ihrer Richtung sehen und musste nur noch breiter grinsen.

Offensichtlich hatte Mad-Eyes Gespräch mit dem Heiler gestern geholfen. Der arme Mann wirkte zwar noch ein wenig schreckhaft, hatte Tonks aber vor wenigen Stunden mit gequältem Lächeln die Nachricht, dass sie gesund genug wäre um St. Mungos zu verlassen, überbracht. Sofort war Tonks aus dem Bett aufgesprungen und weniger als drei Minuten später zu ihrem kleinen Haus appariert. Sie war noch flink in etwas legerere Kleidung, die besser zu ihrer freudigen Stimmung zu passen schien, geschlüpft und gleich wieder auf dem Weg gewesen.

Molly und Arthur hatten sie am Bahnsteig herzlich begrüßt und unter ständigen Freudenbekundungen über ihre schnelle Genesung umarmt, während Mad-Eye ihr auf seine liebenswert-grimmige Art einmal kurz zugenickt und Remus sich dezent im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Beim Anblick von Remus' mild lächelndem Gesicht und seinen warmen Augen war Tonks unwillkürlich auf ihn zugetreten und hatte ihn am Saum seines Umhangs energisch an ihre Lippen gezogen. Seine Arme schwebten einen Moment unsicher über ihrem Rücken, doch bald hatte er ihren Kuss liebevoll erwidert. Als sie sich nach viel zu kurzer Zeit, notgedrungen voneinander gelöst hatten, weil Mad-Eyes Räuspern hinter ihnen immer lauter geworden war, hatte Remus sie in seiner unwiderstehlich verlegenen Art angelächelt und halblaut zugeflüstert, dass sie nach der Ankunft der Kinder Zeit zum Reden haben würden. Tonks hatte genickt und für einen Moment Arthurs leicht irritierten Blick und Mollys freudig erregten Ausdruck genossen, bevor mit einem lauten Plopp Fred und George neben ihnen appariert waren und sie ebenfalls in ausgelassene Begrüßungen und Umarmungen Tonks' verfielen waren.

Immer mehr Kinder drängten inzwischen aus dem versteckten Zugang zu Gleis neundreiviertel und bald erschienen auch Harry, Ron und Hermine dicht gefolgt von Ginny, die sich mit einem Mädchen mit langem, schmutzig-blondem Haar unterhielt. Harry war immer noch unüblich blass, wirkte aber erfreut sie alle zu sehen. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit ihm, stapfte Mad-Eye, dicht gefolgt von Arthur auf Harrys Onkel zu und Tonks und Remus folgten auf dem Fuße.

Tonks hielt sich in dem Gespräch etwas zurück, da sie viel zu viel Spaß daran hatte die verängstigten Blicke der drei Muggel-Verwandten Harrys zu beobachten und verfiel, als Mad-Eye zuletzt sein Auge dem Muggelmann offenbarte, der daraufhin verstört zurückwich und in einen nahen Gepäckwagen stieß, in einen unterdrückten Lachkrampf.

„Ich schätze die Botschaft ist angekommen", meinte Tonks leise während Harry und die drei Muggel langsam in Richtung des Ausgangs verschwanden. Remus neben ihr grinste daraufhin breit. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Arthur und Molly, die mit ihren Kindern schnatternd davon eilten, winkten Hermine und ihren Eltern zum Abschied und bald war nur noch Mad-Eye neben ihnen, der Tonks mit seinem normalen und Remus mit seinem magischen Auge musterte.

„Nun denn", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Tonks lächelte unsicher.

„Ich schätze ich geh dann auch mal", fuhr Mad-Eye fort und gab Remus überraschenderweise zum Abschied die Hand. Remus wirkte ebenso irritiert wie Tonks, ergriff aber die dargebotene Hand. Mad-Eye schüttelte sie energisch, nickte Tonks noch einmal zu und humpelte dann davon.

Tonks sah schelmisch grinsend zu Remus auf und war erstaunt als sie sah, dass das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Was ist los?", fragte Tonks verdattert.

„Ich glaube, er hat mir die Hand gebrochen", meinte Remus mit erstickter Stimme durch zugebissene Zähne. Tonks fing wieder an zu lachen, während Remus angestrengt versuchte, sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen und langsam seine Finger öffnete und schloss.

„Hi, Professor Lupin", rief ein Mädchen mit langen dunklen Locken fröhlich, das gerade an ihnen vorbei ging und Remus nickte ihr gequält lächelnd zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Tonks, dass die Frau, die den Gepäckwagen neben dem Kind schob, ihre Tochter bei der Erwähnung des Namens fest bei der Hand nahm und entschieden weiter zog. Remus schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben und starrte weiter auf seine Finger.

„Komm, lass uns gehen", sagte Tonks sanft und hielt ihm auffordernd die Hand hin. „Du musst deinen Zauberstab nicht halten können, ich kann dich apparien", fügte sie mit keckem Unterton hinzu. Remus sah zu ihr auf. Tonks hatte mit ironisch erhobenen Augenbrauen gerechnet, doch sein Blick war immer noch ernst.

„Zu dir?", fragte er leise. Tonks nickte freudig. Remus zögerte, nickte dann aber langsam. Etwas in seinem Blick verunsicherte sie. Remus ging bereits auf den Durchgang zwischen Gleis neun und zehn zu, aus dem nun keine Kinder mehr zu kommen schienen. Tonks folgte still.

Tonks hatte Gleis neun-drei-Viertel noch nie so leer gesehen. Der Fahrer des Zuges unterhielt sich mit der Hexe, die für gewöhnlich den Süßigkeitenwagen durch den Zug schob und ein paar vereinzelte Familien standen auf dem Bahnsteig und sahen ungeduldig auf ihre Armbanduhren, während ihre Kinder wahrscheinlich noch vergessenes Gepäckstücke im Zug suchten.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Remus sanft und Tonks sah zu ihm auf. Unaufgefordert ergriff sie seine Hand und gemeinsam drehten sie sich ins Nichts um wenig später im prallen Sonnenschein, vor Tonks' Haus wieder aufzutauchen. Tonks wollte bereits vortreten um die Schutzbänne zu lösen, doch Remus hielt sie an der Hand, die sie ihm zum apparieren gereicht hatte, behutsam zurück.

„Es ist so schönes Wetter", sagte er langsam, „wollen wir uns etwas in den Garten setzten?"

Tonks war überrascht über diesen Vorschlag, weil sie im Geiste schon dabei gewesen war, ihm mit einem schelmischen Grinsen die Kleider vom Leib zu schälen. Peinlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie damit hätte rechnen sollen, wenn sie nicht so verdammt unsensibel wäre. Er hatte gerade seinen besten Freund verloren, hätte fast Tonks verloren, ohne dass sie vorher ihren lächerlichen Streit hatten beilegen können. Natürlich war es vernünftiger erst einmal zu reden. Also nickte Tonks etwas beschämt.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander durch den Garten und ließen sich schließlich auf eine Bank unter einer dichten Ulme nieder.

„Ich hab dir noch nicht dafür gedankt, dass du mir in der Mysteriumsabteilung das Leben gerettet hast", sagte Remus nach einem Moment der Stille leise und fuhr sich dabei mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Oh", meinte Tonks überrascht, „keine Ursache." Sie lächelte Remus freudig an, doch sein Gesicht war immer noch so ernst. „Du hättest mir in St. Mungos danken können, wenn du mal gekommen wärst, während ich wach war", sagte sie spitz und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Remus nickte nur langsam. „Bitte entschuldige", sagte er ruhig, „ich musste über viele Dinge nachdenken."

Er verfiel in Schweigen und sah gedankenversunken auf ein Beet mit Löwenmäulchen. Etwas in seinem Tonfall lies das ungute Gefühl in Tonks stärker werden. Er hatte über Dinge nachdenken müssen?

„Über was denn so?", fragte sie zögernd, „unser Gespräch bei dir zuhause?"

„Auch", sagte er ausweichend, bevor sein Blick diesmal nach links zu einer lila Hyazinthe schwang. „Du hattest Recht", fuhr er ruhig fort, „damit dass es nicht daran liegt, dass ich deine Gefühle nicht erwidere."

Tonks beobachte sein angespanntes Gesicht und den Blick, der immer wieder flüchtig ihre Augen suchte, aber nicht auf ihnen verweilte.

„Aber du hattest unrecht damit, dass ich dich nicht wirklich schützen will, Tonks", seine Stimme war nun etwas kräftiger, „denn das will ich. Und in unser jetzigen Welt tu ich dir keinen Gefallen damit, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Tonks schloss die Augen und begann ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln. Wie konnte er nur damit wieder anfangen? Nach allem was inzwischen geschehen war. Nach seinem verzweifelten Zusammenbruch neben ihr in der Mysteriumsabteilung.

„Tonks!"

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug saß Remus plötzlich direkt vor ihr, hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest und sah sie endlich direkt an.

„Du verdienst so viel mehr! Jemanden jungen, gesunden, erfolgreichen, der dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abließt."

„Du redest Schwachsinn!", schrie Tonks mit einem mal überraschend laut. Tränen standen plötzlich in ihren Augen und sie wusste nicht, ob es aus Verzweiflung oder aus Wut war.

„Und ich werde weg gehen", sagte Remus unvermittelt, als ob er es noch schnell hinter sich bringen wollte, „das wird es hoffentlich etwas leichter machen für dich."

Tonks schnaubte unwillkürlich auf. „Aber wohin denn, Remus?", fragte sie mit leichtem Hohn in der Stimme.

„In den Wald der Werwölfe", erwiderte Remus mit fester Stimme, „Vollzeit. Wenn ich so tue als ob ich Anhänger von Greybacks Weltsicht bin, werden sie mich endlich akzeptieren und ich komme an Informationen, die uns wirklich helfen können."

Tonks stockte der Atem. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein? Selbst er wäre nicht so leichtsinnig!

„Aber das ist Wahnsinn!", stieß sie nach einer Weile hervor, „das wird nie funktionieren, es ist viel zu bekannt, dass du für Dumbledore gearbeitet hast. Und selbst wenn du es schaffen würdest, sie erstmal zu überzeugen, sobald du auffliegst bist du in Lebensgefahr und…"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Remus sie entschieden, „ich weiß das alles, Tonks. Aber es muss sein."

Tonks sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an, während er sich scheinbar mühsam seine nächsten Worte zurechtlegte.

„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, für das was du zu mir gesagt hast… das ich bisher nicht akzeptieren konnte, was ich wirklich bin." Wieder fuhren seine Hände durch sein Haar. „Ich hab dadurch erkannt, dass ich zu lange versucht hab, mich in eine Gesellschaft einzufügen, die mich nie akzeptieren wird. Aber wenn ich das jetzt mache, dann kann ich anfangen, das Beste aus dem Leben zu machen, das ich nun mal habe, weil…" Er zögerte, sprach dann aber mit fester Stimme weiter, „… ich nun mal ein Werwolf bin. Ich muss endlich aufhören nur das Leben zu leben, was ich gerne hätte… ich bin nun mal kein… Mensch."

„Das ist Wahnsinn", sagte Tonks noch einmal und diesmal lag ein unüberhörbares Zittern in ihrer Stimme, „Ich hab nie gemeint, dass du kein Mensch bist… ich… das ist nur eine Schockreaktion wegen Sirius' Tod! Du wirst bald zur Vernunft kommen, Remus. Du wirst… zurückkommen… zu mir."

Eine Träne fiel in Tonks' Schoß und ihre Hand fuhr automatisch hoch zu ihrer Wangen um sich die Augen zu wischen. Remus schwieg.

„In ein paar Monaten", sagte er schließlich, „wenn du jemand anderen kennengelernt hast, wirst du mir dankbar sein." Eine warme Hand legt sich an ihre Schulter, doch Tonks wich instinktiv zurück.

„Und dann", fuhr Remus behutsam fort, als ob er ihre Geste nicht bemerkt hätte, „können wir vielleicht wieder Freunde sein."

Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wenn du bis dahin nicht drauf gehst, bei dem was du vorhast, meinst du wohl?!", schrie Tonks ihm aus voller Kehle nach und er blieb stehen. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in ihr verheultes Gesicht.

„Ja", sagte er nüchtern, „genau dann."


	43. Chapter 43

VIER

Mit einem sanften Ploppen erschien Remus auf dem Feldweg, der zum Fuchsbau führte.

„Remus!"

Er sah sich um und erblickte Arthur, der gerade aus einem kleinen Schuppen kam und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du kommst", sagte Arthur und lächelte ihm freudig zu.

„Es war nicht geplant", erwiderte Remus und trat zu ihm an den Schuppen, „mein Terminplan ist dieser Zeit ein wenig… unvorhersehbar, aber Molly meinte ich bin euch immer zum Essen willkommen."

„Natürlich, immer", meinte Arthur und nickte einladend. Remus wollte sich schon der Tür zuwenden, doch etwas in Arthurs Lächeln ließ ihn innehalten und fragend die Augenbrauen heben.

„Es ist nur…", setzte Arthur langsam an und musterte dabei Remus Gesicht, „Tonks ist hier. Ist sie oft in letzter Zeit."

Ein unangenehmes Prickeln ließ die Haare in Remus' Nacken zu Berge stehen.

„Du hast Recht", sagte Remus langsam und wich Arthurs Blick aus, „ich hätte daran denken sollen, ich… geh wohl besser wieder."

„Aber nicht doch", meinte Arthur sofort und hielt ihn am Arm zurück als er sich umdrehen wollte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich denke du solltest noch mal mit ihr reden. Sie scheint etwas von dem was du zu ihr gesagt hast, irgendwie falsch verstanden zu haben." Arthur warf einen raschen Blick in Richtung des Hauses, doch der Garten war immer noch ausgestorben abgesehen von zwei Gnomen, die sich gerade mit einer Handvoll angenagter Karotten davon machten. „Sie scheint zu glauben, dass du die Mission bei den Werwölfen nur angenommen hast, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen", fuhr Arthur leise fort und sah Remus mit bedauerndem, fast entschuldigendem Blick an.

„Das ist…" begann Remus langsam, doch ihm stockten die Worte. Er wusste nicht wie er diesen Satz beenden sollte ohne dabei entweder zu weit von der Wahrheit abzuweichen oder zu herzlos zu klingen. Arthurs durchdringender Blick machte seine Suche nach Worten bei Weitem nicht einfacher. „…nur ein zufälliger, positiver Nebeneffekt", schloss Remus schließlich und schluckte bei dem Anblick den Arthurs Gesicht ihm daraufhin bot.

„Ich hätte Tonks nie falsche Hoffnungen machen dürfen", sagte Remus schnell durch seine nun zugeschnürte Kehle, „und ich bedauere nichts so sehr, wie ihr unnötig diesen Kummer bereitet zu haben, aber…" Remus fuhr sich unwillkürlich durchs Haar. Immer noch starrte Arthur ihn mit leicht erschrockenem Gesicht an. „Aber sie wird darüber hinweg kommen. Und jemanden finden der ihrer würdig ist."

„Ihrer würdig…?", setzte Arthur verwirrt an.

„Jemanden der sie nicht in Gefahr bringt", unterbrach Remus ihn entschieden, „und arm, und zu alt für sie ist."

„Sei nicht albern, Remus", entgegnete Arthur sanft.

„Ich bin nicht albern", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme. Warum verstand Arthur ihn nicht. Sirius hatte ihn sofort verstanden. „Ich werde alles tun, um es für sie leichter zu machen", fuhr Remus bestimmt fort, „aber ich werde nicht meine Meinung ändern. Also…" er sah Arthur herausfordernd an, „glaubst du, es ist besser, wenn ich verschwinde, ohne dass sie weiß, dass ich hier war?"

Arthur sah sich für einen Moment nachdenklich im Garten um. „Ich glaube es wäre gut, wenn ihr noch einmal miteinander redet, Remus", sagte er zögernd.

„In Ordnung", entgegnete Remus sofort und wandte sich mit entschiedenen Schritten der Tür zu. Arthur folgte langsam mit etwas Abstand. Als Remus über die Schwelle trat und damit schon in der Küche stand, stieg ihm sofort ein angenehmer Duft nach einer deftigen Mahlzeit in die Nase. Es waren besonders solche Gerüche, die er mit dem Haus der Weasleys verband, mit ihrer Gastfreundschaft und ihrer Wärme.

„Hallo, Remus!", rief Molly freudig vom Herd herüber und die Köpfe von Ron und Hermine, die am Tisch saßen und Schach spielten, drehten sich in seine Richtung. Er begrüßte die beiden und Molly, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt schon Tonks. Sie saß mit Ginny im Wohnzimmer und war bei der Erwähnung seines Namens aus dem Sessel aufgesprungen und sah nun mit großen Augen durch die geöffnete Tür in seine Richtung. Sie sah anders aus. Ihr Haar war blasser und der übliche freudenstrahlende Ausdruck war von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Remus' Herz sackte bei diesem Anblick in seiner Brust ein paar Zentimeter tiefer.

Molly schien seinem Blick zu bemerken und wandte sich mit energischer Stimme an ihre Kinder, „Ron, es gibt gleich Essen, besser du bringst das Spiel weg und machst den Tisch frei. Ginny, ich möchte, dass du die Sachen, die ich für dich gewaschen hab noch in dein Zimmer bringst. Hermine hilft dir sicher dabei." Mit etwas verhaltenem Murren erhoben sich die Kinder und entfernten sich mit stampfenden Schritten auf der knarrenden Treppe. Remus und Tonks sahen sich weiter stumm durch den Raum hinweg an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns hier mal über den Weg laufen", meinte Tonks leise als Arthur anfing still den Tisch zu decken, „ich dachte wir könnten… reden." Die Art wie sie bei den Worten unbewusst an ihrem Ärmel nestelte ließ Remus' Herz noch tiefer sinken. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass sie das früher immer getan hatte, wenn sie verlegen war. Aus Angst seine Stimme könnte ihm nicht genug gehorchen, nickte er nur stumm und öffnete die Tür, die Arthur gerade hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Tonks trat hinaus in den Garten. Remus folgte und bemerkte noch aus den Augenwinkeln die besorgten Blicke die Molly und Arthur austauschten.

„Wie läuft deine Mission bis jetzt?", fragte Tonks zurückhaltend und blieb am Rand des Gartens stehen. Remus lehnte sich sachte an den modernden Holzzaun und versuchte ihr aufmunternd zuzulächeln.

„Ganz gut, denke ich", sagte er ruhig, „ich verbringe nach und nach immer mehr Zeit im Wald und lasse durchblicken, dass ich Zweifel an meinem bisherigen Lebensstil habe." Tonks nickte langsam. „Es gibt bis jetzt nur wenige, die an meiner Geschichte zweifeln, besonders weil ich Sirius' Tod als Grund für meinen Sinneswandel benutzen kann und die Nachricht von Voldemorts Rückkehr sich schnell ausbreitet. Ich denke, dass ich spätestens in zwei Monaten glaubwürdig vermitteln kann, dass ich ganz bei ihnen bleiben will."

Wieder nickte Tonks und sah ihn verhalten an.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Remus leise und bereute es fast augenblicklich wieder. Ihre Miene, ihr farbloses Haar und die eingesunkenen Schultern schienen deutlicher zu antworten, als alles was sie hätte sagen können. Tonks zuckte nur sanft mit den Schultern und lehnte sich neben ihn an den Zaun. Sie sahen für einen Moment stumm zum Haus hinauf. Eine Gardine schwang gerade an einem der oberen Fenster zu und Remus fragte sich, ob Ginny oder Ron sie wohl beobachten würden.

„Remus", sagte Tonks sanft und er drehte automatisch den Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Ich habe nachgedacht." Ihre Stimme klang sachlich, doch ihre Augen hatten einen traurigen Ausdruck, der ihn fast magisch dazu zu verleiten schien, sie tröstend in seine Arme zu nehmen.

„Ich verstehe, dass du tun musst, was du für richtig hältst." Sie knabberte abwesend auf einem ihrer Daumennägel während sie nach Worten suchte. „Dass du jetzt bei den Werwölfen leben musst, um auf deine Weise gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen zu kämpfen."

Tonks drehte sich noch etwas mehr in seine Richtung und sprach mit festerer Stimme weiter, „aber der Krieg wird irgendwann vorbei sein!" Remus schluckte bei dem, was gleich kommen würde. „Und ich weiß, dass du zurückkommen wirst", sagte Tonks in fast trotziger Gewissheit und rutschte noch etwas näher an ihn heran, „ich weiß es. Und dann können wir diese Zeit vergessen und zusammen glücklich sein. Ich kann warten, weil ich weiß, dass du…"

„Tonks!" Seine Stimme klang so kühl. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er ihren Namen so harsch aussprechen konnte. „Worauf willst du denn warten?" Das letzte bisschen Funkeln war aus ihren Augen verschwunden und Remus musste den Blick abwenden damit er es über sich brachte, weiter zu sprechen. „Egal was geschieht, ich werde nie aufhören ein Werwolf zu sein. Und ich kann dich einfach nicht diesem Risiko aussetzen. Ich kann es einfach nicht."

Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander. Eine Windböe trug Tonks' Geruch in Remus' Richtung, doch sie brachte nichts von dem, was er immer so geliebt hatte. Ihre Vielschichtigkeit, die Tiefe und Wildheit der verrückten Kombination ihrer Aromen. Er hatte nie verstanden wie diese Mischung aus Widersprüchen an ihr so harmonisch hatte sein können. Doch nun roch sie einfach nur noch… farblos. Und er war fast dankbar dafür, denn so war es ihm möglich sich von ihr zurückzutreten und sie anzusehen.

„Ich bin nicht gut für dich, Tonks. Und werde es auch nie sein. Also versuche bitte auf eine andere Weise glücklich zu sein."

Ihre Haare verloren den letzten leichten Blaustich, den sie noch besessen hatten. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob sie gleich in einem zornigen Rot leuchten würden und sie ihn wütend anfauchen würde. Doch die Sekunden verstrichen und nichts geschah. Bis sie ohne Vorwarnung mit einem letzten traurigen Blick in seine Richtung und einem für sie ungewöhnlich lauten Ploppen verschwand und er plötzlich allein im Garten stand.

Langsam wandte er sich in Richtung des Hauses. Die Weasleys und Hermine saßen schon am Tisch als er eintrat und er war dankbar für die Ablenkung die dadurch entstand, dass Molly gerade die Teller der Runde füllte.

„Was ist mit Tonks los?", fragte Ginny in Remus' Richtung, „sie ist so deprimiert in letzter Zeit."

„Es ist nur wegen Sirius, Schätzchen", antwortete Arthur sofort. „Und im Ministerium schieben momentan sogar in meiner Abteilung alle ununterbrochen Überstunden. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was im Aurorenbüro los ist." In Gedanken noch bei Tonks begann Remus stumm zu essen. Er spürte immer noch Ginnys Blick auf seinem Gesicht.


	44. Chapter 44

FÜNF

„Und wenn du einfach noch mal mit ihm redest, Liebes!"

„Ich hab mit ihm geredet. Dutzende Male, Molly" Tonks saß wieder in der Küche der Weasleys. Sie hatte die Einsamkeit ihrer kleinen Wohnung, jeden Winkel, der sie an eine Zeit mit Remus erinnerte, an sein Lachen, seine Stimme die ihr vorlas, seine warmen Arme die sie behutsam umschlangen, einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und war hierher gekommen. Molly hatte sie überrascht, aber freudig in einem langen grünen Nachthemd empfangen. Sie war wie immer verständnisvoll gewesen, hatte ihr eine dampfende Tasse Tee zubereitet und ihr lange zugehört.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum er lieber riskiert draufzugehen, als mir zu glauben, dass es mir egal ist, dass er ein Werwolf ist", sagte Tonks mit erstickter Stimme. Molly tätschelte sanft ihren Rücken.

„Ihm wird schon nichts geschehen, Tonks. Und er wird zur Vernunft kommen. Es ist offensichtlich, was er für dich empfindet."

Tonks schluckte schwer. Ja, das war das Schlimmste an der Sache. Dass es für alle offensichtlich zu sein schien, dass Remus sie liebte. Dass sie sich beide liebten und zusammen sein könnten, wenn er es aufgrund seines fehlgeleiteten Edelmuts nicht verhindern würde. Wieder wurden Tonks' Augen feucht. Doch die Tränen kamen inzwischen immer seltener. Am Anfang hatte sie so viel geweint, aber inzwischen machte sich mehr eine tiefe Resignation in ihr breit, die jegliche emotionale Reaktionen erstickte. Als ob sie zunehmend verblasste. Und ihr Körper zeigte es ungefragt der ganzen Welt.

„Wie läuft es denn mit deiner Metamorphmagie?", fragte Molly, als ob sie ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte. Tonks schnaubte hoffnungslos auf.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr", sagte sie und jetzt kamen doch noch die Tränen. Sie hatte im Laufe ihres Lebens lange Zeit ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu ihrer Magie gehabt. Aber in den letzten Jahren, gerade in den letzten Monaten hatte sie sie lieben gelernt. Und sie zusammen mit dem Einzigen was sie noch mehr liebte zu verlieren, ließ alles in ihrem Inneren erstarren. Als ob ein Teil ihrer Seele erfroren wäre. Ein Teil, den nicht mal Schokolade auftauen konnte, dachte Tonks verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jemals wieder können werde. Und wenn ich es nicht bald schaffe, bekomm ich auch noch auf Arbeit Ärger. Ich kann mich nicht mehr tarnen. Sie überlegen schon mich aus der aktiven Todesserjagd abzuziehen und stattdessen auf einen Wachpostenjob nach Hogsmeade abzuschieben." Ihre Worte waren immer schneller aus ihrem Mund gepurzelt, zu schwer an Bedeutung um sie zurückzuhalten. Molly verstärkte den Druck an Tonks' Rücken und legte auch noch den anderen Arm um sie.

„Es wird schon wieder gut werden, Tonks", sagte sie mit so viel Mitgefühl in der Stimme, doch in Tonks' Ohren klangen ihre Worte leer. Wie sollte es je wieder gut werden, wenn Remus morgen tot sein könnte, wenn der einzige Mensch, dem sie zugetraut hätte, ihm Vernunft einzutrichtern vor ein paar Wochen sinnlos in der Mysteriumsabteilung gestorben war und sie sich immer mehr aufzulösen schien. Emotional und körperlich.

Ein dreimaliges Klopfen ließ sie beide zusammenzucken. Molly sprang auf und stürzte zur Tür, während Tonks sich energisch die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Molly beunruhigt, „geben Sie sich zu erkennen?"

„Ich bin es, Dumbledore. Ich bringe Harry", antwortete eine bekannte Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür. Molly riss die Tür auf und tatsächlich stand draußen Albus Dumbledore, der Harry mit einer sanften Geste über die Schwelle komplementierte und sie milde lächelnd begrüßte.

„Ich geh wohl besser", sagte Tonks leise und erhob sich, „danke für den Tee und die Unterstützung Molly."

„Bitte gehen Sie nicht meinetwegen", sagte Dumbledore höflich, „ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich habe noch dringende Angelegenheiten mit Rufus Scrimgeour zu besprechen."

Tonks wich Dumbledores Blick aus. „Nein, nein, ich wollte sowieso gehen", sagte sie halblaut. Wie konnte er es zulassen? Wie konnte er Remus in eine solche Selbstmordaktion schicken und Tonks trotzdem noch freundlich lächelnd entgegen treten? „Nacht", murmelte sie und machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Liebes", hielt Molly sie sachte zurück, „willst du nicht am Wochenende zum Abendessen vorbei kommen? Remus und Mad-Eye wollten auch kommen..."

Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Remus wiedersehen? Sich noch einmal anhören müssen, dass sie ihm bald dankbar sein würde? Und dabei noch gute Miene machen, damit Mad-Eye ihm diesmal nicht wirklich die Hand brach. Im besten Fall.

„Nein, wirklich, Molly… vielen Dank aber… gute Nacht euch allen."

Sie eilte an Dumbledore vorbei und verschwand, kaum dass sie das Ende des Apparierbanns spürte, in das so willkommene Nichts.


	45. Chapter 45

SECHS

Remus setzte so sanft wie möglich auf dem Waldboden auf. Willkommen Zuhause, dachte er und selbst in seinem Kopf klangen diese Worte zynisch. Er machte sich mit gemächlichen Schritten auf den Weg zum Camp. Seit Wochen verbrachte er immer mehr Zeit hier, spielte den anderen die gebrochene Seele vor, die aus Verzweiflung über den Verlust des letzten Freundes und die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt sich immer mehr in eine andere Gemeinschaft flüchten wollte. Er war sehr überzeugend dabei und das war das einzig Positive, was man darüber sagen konnte.

Der Zulauf des Rudels war dieser Zeit groß, seit die Anti-Werwolfgesetze erneut verschärft worden waren und immer mehr Leute von Greyback, der sich durch den Schutz der Todesser sicher fühlte, gebissen wurden. Sie hatten etwa einen permanenten Überläufer pro Monat und viele, die wie Remus sukzessive immer mehr Zeit im Wald verbrachten. Doch es war schwierig genau festzustellen, wohin die Leute vor allem um Neumond verschwanden, ob sie zu ihren Familien zurückkehrten oder nur in den Dörfern am Rande des Waldes auf Raubzug nach Nahrung und anderen lebensnotwendigen Dingen gingen. Remus apparierte und disapparierte jedenfalls immer weiter vom Zentrum der „Siedlung" entfernt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein plötzliches Erscheinen zu lenken. Die meisten Werwölfe waren kein Fan von fortgeschrittener Magie.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, wurde er von einem Rascheln im Unterholz in unmittelbarer Nähe überrascht und hielt abrupt inne.

„Na? Wieder zurück?", fragte die Frau, die in etwas Abstand zu ihm auf dem Boden kniete und ihn vage anlächelte. Remus trat erleichtert näher.

„Hallo, Leana", sagte er leise und beobachtete gedankenversunken wie sie eine große Menge kleiner Pilze vorsichtig vom Fuße eines Baumes schabte. „Du hast etwas Essbares gefunden."

„Jab", sagte sie ohne aufzuschauen, „du bekommst was ab, aber nur, wenn du was beisteuern kannst."

Remus musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Am Anfang hatte ihn Leanas leicht schroffe Art irritiert, inzwischen fand er sie jedoch eher aufrichtig und so unprätentiös, wie es sich für ihre Lebensweise gehörte.

„Lässt sich einrichten", entgegnete er ruhig und sie nickte einmal kurz zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

Er sammelte Holz und schichtete gerade die dünnsten Zweige vorsichtig übereinander, als sie mit den Pilzen, die sie in einen kleinen Metalltopf geworfen hatte, zu ihm kam und sich in einen großen Teppich aus Moos sinken ließ. Remus zog Streichhölzer aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und mühte sich, das noch nicht vollständig getrocknete Holz zu entzünden. Leana beobachtete ihn eine Weile stumm.

„Du weißt, dass du einfach deinen Zauberstab nehmen könntest?", fragte sie irgendwann mit leichter Ironie in der Stimme, „mir ist völlig klar, dass du nicht jeden Monat nach Hause _läufst_ um dann kurz vor Vollmond wieder aufzutauchen."

Remus schwieg und spürte wie sich die Haare in seinem Nacken langsam aufrichteten. „Vielleicht hat mich jemand abgesetzt", sagte er leise ohne aufzusehen und fächerte dem nun schwelenden Feuer vorsichtig Luft zu, „oder ich wohne einfach in der Nähe."

„Wie du meinst", meinte Leana und guckte dabei abfällig.

Remus ließ sich neben sie sinken und kramte für einen Moment in der magisch vergrößerten Innentasche seines Umhangs bevor er eine Dose Corned Beef hervor zog, die Leana eifrig entgegen nahm. Sie verfielen in Schweigen, während die seltsame Mischung aus Pilzen, Fleisch und einer Handvoll wilder Kräuter auf dem Feuer schmorte.

„Ich werde jetzt hier bleiben", meinte Remus schließlich und Leana drehte interessiert den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Den ganzen Monat."

Leana nickte langsam. „Hab mich schon gefragt, wann das passieren würde", sagte sie kühl, „du kommst seit Wochen immer früher und gehst immer später." Remus nickte gedankenversunken.

„Tja… ich werd' das Essen, das du mitgebracht hast, vermissen"

Sie beugte sich vor, um mit einem über ihre Hand langgezogenen Ärmel, den kleinen Topf vom Feuer zu ziehen und begann schmatzend zu essen.

„Gab's nen Grund?", fragte sie kauend, „außer der Sache mit deinem Kumpel vor paar Wochen, mein ich?"

Remus zog ebenfalls einen Löffel aus seiner Tasche und eroberte sich ein paar Bissen aus dem Topf.

„Nein", sagte er langsam, „es wird nur immer schwieriger sich anzupassen."

„Sag ich dir ja seit Monaten", meinte Leana pragmatisch und nickte mit abwesendem Blick. „Wann wurdest du gebissen?"

Remus schreckte angesichts dieser unerwarteten Frage überrascht aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Wieso?", fragte er alarmiert.

„Nur so", entgegnete Leana schulterzuckend, „hab nur die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es die meisten Leute kurz nach ihrem Biss nicht wahrhaben wollen. Versuchen so weiter zu machen, als wären sie noch normal. Aber es funktioniert nicht, mit jedem Mond verlieren sie ein wenig ihrer Menschlichkeit und das sehen sie irgendwann notgedrungen ein. Aber meist sind sie die letzten in ihrem Umfeld, die es sehen."

Remus betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Ihr Gesicht musste einst schön gewesen sein, war nun aber übersäht mit Narben und Falten. Ihr unordentliches rotes Haar war durchzogen von weißen Strähnen und so lange er sie kannte, pellte sich die Haut an ihren Wangen unter dem Einfluss der Sonne. Manchmal selbst im Winter, wenn sie dann zu lange den Wald verließ um im Dorf Essen zu stehlen.

„War auch bei mir so", sagte sie grimmig, „als ich vor zwei Jahren gebissen wurde. Hab es auch nicht akzeptieren wollen. Aber es gibt eine Grenze dafür, wie viel man den Menschen, die man liebt zumuten kann."

Sie schob den fast leeren Topf in seinen Schoß und stand auf, um das Feuer mit kräftigen Schritten auszutreten. Remus nahm die letzten Bissen seines kargen Mahls, während ihre Worte unangenehm in seinem Kopf nachhallten.

„Ich geh zum See um das Geschirr zu waschen", sagte Leana als sie ihm den Topf sofort nach dem letzten Bissen unter dem Löffel wegzog, „willst du mitkommen? Wir könnten…" Sie sah ihn für einen Moment mit kritischen Blick an. „…uns Gesellschaft leisten.", schloss sie verbissen.

Remus blieb stumm und erwiderte ihren Blick. Schließlich schüttelte er sanft den Kopf. „Mir ist gerade nicht nach Gesellschaft."

„Ok, dann", sagte sie ausdruckslos, „in den nächsten Tagen dann mal, schätze ich."

Remus nickt, doch sie war schon, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, in Richtung des Wassers über das leicht abschüssige Gelände verschwunden. Remus sah ihr lange nach. Noch nie war es ihm schwerer gefallen, seinen Weg in Richtung des Camps wieder aufzunehmen.


	46. Chapter 46

SIEBEN

Der Herbst hatte früh bitterkalten Wind und Graupelschauer gebracht. Tonks zog sich ihren wärmsten Umhang enger um die Schultern und setzte ihren tristen Marsch durch die fast leere Straße des Dorfzentrums fort. Schon nach den paar Wochen, die sie hier verbracht hatte, war es für sie unverständlich, wie sie Hogsmeade jemals hatte faszinierend finden können. Sie wich im letzten Moment einer entgegenkommenden Hexe aus, die Schal und Mütze so tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, dass sie Tonks nicht kommen sah und beinah mit ihr zusammengestoßen wäre. Tonks seufzte und lief weiter den Weg entlang. Vorbei am Honigtopf, um die Ecke beim geschlossenen Zonkos.

Wie sinnlos diese Patrouillen doch waren. Kaum jemand verbrachte dieser Tage mehr Zeit als nötig vor der Tür und selbst wenn, wie wahrscheinlich war es denn wirklich, dass gesuchte Todesser so dumm sein würden nicht nur nach Hogsmeade zu kommen, sondern dies auch noch am heiligten Tag und ohne ausreichende Tarnung machen würden. Und trotzdem zogen sie, die Auroren, ihre Runden. Möglichst gut sichtbar, war die Anweisung des Ministeriums, was die Wahrscheinlichkeit wirklich verdächtige Aktivitäten aufzuspüren nur noch weiter verringerte, aber wenigstens „Präsenz signalisierte". Tonks schnaubte unwillkürlich auf.

Vorbei an dem Haus mit den grünen Blumenkästen und weiter die schmaler werdende Straße hinunter. Tonks hatte sich ein paar Mal über die Anweisungen hinweg gesetzt. An den Wochenenden, an denen die Hogwarts-Schüler ins Dorf kamen zum Beispiel, benutzte sie aus Mangel an Metamorph-Tarnung Desillusionierungszauber und folgte Harry mit etwas Abstand durch die Straßen. Es war eine Anweisung von Dumbledore gewesen, die er ihr über Mad-Eye hatte zukommen lassen, aber sie hätte es ohnehin getan. Auch ohne seine Aufforderung. Denn ein wenig Berufsehre musste sie sich ja doch noch erhalten.

Entlang des Zauns bis zur Heulenden Hütte. Tonks blieb am üblichen Punkt stehen und begann, nach einem kurzen Blick nach links und rechts zur Versicherung, dass niemand in unmittelbarer Umgebung war, die umständliche Beschwörung mit den ausladenden Zauberstabbewegungen zu murmeln. Zwölf schwarze Punkte erschienen daraufhin und verschwanden mit zitternden Bewegungen in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Tonks blickte ihnen uninteressiert nach, und beobachtete, dass sie, wie jedes Mal, die gleichen Bahnen entlang unsichtbarer Barrieren um das heruntergekommene Haus zogen. Sie wartete mit erhobenen Zauberstab, während ihre Finger vor Kälte zunehmend steifer wurden. Nach einer Weile kamen die Punkte wieder auf sie zu und surrten zurück in die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs. Offensichtlich waren wie immer alle Schutzbänne um die Hütte wirkungsvoll und vollständig. Tonks steckte ihre Hand zurück in die Tasche und trat den Rückweg an.

Auch das war eine Anweisung von Dumbledore gewesen. Mad-Eye hatte ihr die Beschwörung beigebracht und sie dann, mit für ihn ausladendem Grinsen, aufgefordert, doch bitte nicht ihrer jugendlichen Neugier zu verfallen und nicht zu versuchen in das Haus einzudringen. Doch nichts lag Tonks ferner, als einem alten Rätsel nachzujagen. Zumal dies nicht der einzige Ort im Dorf war, an dem sie diesen Zauber ausführen sollte. Wenn Dumbledore das so wollte, dann war das halt so. Was kümmerte es sie?

Tonks schien allgemein das Interesse an allem verloren zu haben, was nicht unmittelbare Relevanz für ihre Sicherheit hatte oder Nachrichten über die Aktivitäten von Werwölfen in sich tragen könnte. Und so war es ihr milde gesagt, auch total schnuppe, warum es wichtig sein sollte, jeden Tag die Schutzzauber um die heulende Hütte auf ihre Wirksamkeit zu prüfen. Jetzt, da seit Jahren Ruhe in dem Haus herrschte. Es gab zwar ein paar Gerüchte im Dorf, wonach vor wenigen Wochen wieder Schreie und wüstes Gepolter von den direkten Anwohnern gehört worden waren, aber Tonks Meinung nach waren es eben nur Gerüchte. Klatsch und Tratsch den sich die dummen Menschen im Dorf erzählten, weil sie von ihrem trostlosen Leben gelangweilt waren und den sie, weil es besser klang, auch noch einer Vollmondnacht zuschrieben.

Zurück über die Straße auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes, vorbei an Madame Poodyfoots bescheuert dekorierten Fenstern und entlang des gepflasterten Weges. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass ihre Schicht in einer Minute enden würde. Savage würde übernehmen und Tonks' sinnlose Kreise durch das Dorf für die nächsten vier Stunden fortführen. Wenigstens hatte sie heute keine Nachtschicht. Nicht dass sie üblicherweise viel Schlaf fand, aber es war zumindest warm in ihrem Zimmer über dem Pub. Und an den Ziegengeruch hatte sie sich inzwischen auch gewöhnt.

Vorbei am Postamt und dann nach links zurück auf den letzten Ausläufer der Hauptstraße.

„Tonks?"

Sie hielt inne als sie die freudige Stimme hörte und sah erschrocken auf in das vertraute Gesicht, das hinter dem dicken roten Schal fast nicht zu erkennen gewesen wäre.

„Proudfoot?", fragte sie erstaunt und sofort lächelte ihr Gegenüber sie freudestrahlend an.

„Ich hab gehört, dass du gerade unterwegs bist", sagte Proudfoot und deutete mit einer unbestimmten Geste hinter sich auf die Tür zum Eberkopf.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Tonks erstaunt und sofort machte sich Besorgnis in ihr breit, „ist irgendwas passiert?"

„Nein, nein…", erwiderte Proudfoot zögernd und wich ihrem Blick aus, „es ist nur… ich bin jetzt auch in Hogsmeade stationiert."

Tonks sah ihn für einen Moment verdutzt an. Dann, ganz plötzlich und ohne dass sie genau hätte erklären können wieso, brach ein offenes Lachen aus ihr heraus. Proudfoot guckte irritiert, doch bei seinem verdutzten Gesicht lachte Tonks nur noch lauter. Spontan trat sie auf Proudfoot zu und umarmte ihn und die gefühlt zwanzig Schichten warmer Kleidung zwischen ihnen.

„Komm, lass uns nicht in der Kälte stehen", sagte Tonks. Mit dem ersten echten Lächeln seit Wochen auf den Lippen, ging sie auf die Tür zum Eberkopf zu. Proudfoot folgte mit immer noch irritiertem Blick.

Tonks führte ihn an ihren üblichen Tisch in einer etwas versteckten Ecke des Schankraumes und begann sich aus ein paar ihrer wärmenden Schichten zu schälen. Wenig später kam der Wirt und brachte ihr mit grimmigem Gesicht unaufgefordert das Abendessen. Es gehörte wie das Frühstück zum Zimmer, hatte er ihr mürrisch erklärt und war, wenn auch immer etwas bizarr, meistens sättigend und einigermaßen wohlschmeckend. Heute gab es zwei warme Scheiben eines duftenden Brotes, das sie schon vom Frühstück kannte, einen kleinen unförmigen Ziegenkäse und eine halbe Avocado in der noch der Kern steckte.

„Und für Sie?", fragte der Wirt mit mürrischem Gesicht an Proudfoot gewandt.

Proudfoot schüttelte nur überrascht den Kopf.

„Zwei Tee mit Schuss", überging Tonks seine Geste und erntete dafür einen irritierten Blick von Proudfoot. Der Wirt entfernte sich und begann hinter dem Tresen zu werkeln. Proudfoot guckte ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach.

„Warum genau wohnst du in diesem Laden?", fragte er leise.

„Ist billiger als die Drei Besen", meinte Tonks schulterzuckend, „und man hat mehr Abwechslung."

„Ja…", sagte Proudfoot langsam, „Abwechslung. Wohl eher Ärger. Ich hab gehört hier steigen die übelsten Gestallten ab, Gauner und Halunken, Vampire und Werwölfe."

Der Wirt war gerade an ihren Tisch zurückgekehrt und ließ zwei schwere Krüge unprätentiös mit einem lauten Klong auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„Wenn du, Freundchen, was gegen meine Kundschaft hast, fliegst du raus, verstanden?", sagte der Wirt forsch. Tonks hob verhalten den Blick von ihrem Teller und sah gerade noch, wie Proudfoot angesichts der unwirschen Ankündigung heftig nickte. Nach einem finsteren Blick auf sie beide, verschwand der Wirt wieder in Richtung der Bar.

„Also", sagte Tonks nach ein paar halbherzigen Bissen von dem Brot, „ _Ich_ kann mich nicht mehr morphen, selbst wenn mein Leben davon abhängen würde, Dawlish ist seit der Sache, von der keiner weiß aber alle reden, in Dumbledores Büro letztes Jahr, nicht mehr ganz auf Höhe seiner Fähigkeiten und Savage… nun ja, sagen wir einfach, selbst Mad-Eye Moody wäre bei dem Vorfall in der Winkelgasse wahrscheinlich besonnener vorgegangen." Sie sah Proudfoot fragend an, „Also was hast du angestellt um hier zu landen?"

„Gar nichts", sagte er langsam, „ich…" er musterte Tonks für einen Moment, die weiter appetitlos an ihrer Brotscheibe nagte, „ich hab mich freiwillig gemeldet."

Tonks sah verwirrt auf und hoffte, dass ihr zweifelnder Ausdruck nicht zu herablassend wirkte.

„Ich dachte nur", fuhr Proudfoot fort, „dass wir doch eigentlich im letzten Jahr ein gutes Team geworden sind. Auch wenn wir Bellatrix Lestrange nicht gefasst haben, aber… trotzdem."

„Du hast dich freiwillig hierher versetzen lassen, weil wir ein gutes Team waren?", fragte Tonks skeptisch.

„Naja", sagte Proudfoot verhalten, „nicht nur. Ich finde auch, dass es ein wichtiger Job ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir auch für die Sicherheit der Schule zuständig sind. Ich meine, Dumbledores Fähigkeiten in allen Ehren, aber selbst er kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein und drei meiner Nichten und mein Neffe sind in Hogwarts."

Tonks sah in sein ernstes Gesicht.

„Außerdem", seine Augen huschten kurz scheu zu den ihren hinüber, „ist es… nun ja… wie du sagtest, momentan wird der Posten hier nicht ernst genommen und das ist dumm. Es geht immerhin um den Schutz von Hunderten von Kindern und es ist ja nicht so, als ob jemand aus der aktiven Todesserjagd in den letzten Wochen irgendwelche Erfolge vorzuweisen hätte…"

Proudfoot schwieg für einen Moment.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte er plötzlich mit finsterem Blick und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Krug, „es ist wie ein Kampf gegen den Wind. Wir jagen dürftigen Hinweisen nach, die sich in Luft auflösen, bevor wir auch nur eine Chance haben sie richtig zu untersuchen und sind kein bisschen weiter als einen Tag nach dem Massenausbruch."

Tonks nahm missmutig ebenfalls einen Schluck aus ihrem Krug. Der Wirt hatte eine sehr schwankende Einstellung zu dem Mischungsverhältnis, das dieses Getränk aufweisen sollte. Heute hatte er sich eher für Schuss mit Tee entschieden.

„Und außerdem können wir besser pendeln, wenn wir zu viert sind", meinte Proudfoot ein wenig beschwingter, „Zwischenschichten im Büro, bei denen du mal der Gesellschaft von den beiden Pappnasen entkommst."

Tonks rollte über den Krug hinweg in Proudfoots Richtung mit den Augen nach oben.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", sagte sie genervt, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die nach Dienstschluss noch hohler sind."

Proudfoot lächelte sanft. „Wohnen sie auch hier?"

„Dawlish in den drei Besen", sagte Tonks trocken, „aber wir haben unsere Dienstplanbesprechungen hier."

„Also ist es gut, dass du in Zukunft wenigstens eine Stimme der Vernunft an deiner Seite haben wirst", sagte Proudfoot und lächelte unsicher.

„Ja", sagte Tonks und nickte langsam, „ja, ich denke es ist gut, dass du hier bist."

Proudfoot nickte lächelnd und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Krug.


	47. Chapter 47

ACHT

Remus saß, den Rücken an einen Baumstamm gelehnt auf dem kalten Boden und sah gedankenverloren in die Ferne.

„Wollen wir zurück?"

Die Stimme brachte ihn dazu den Kopf zu drehen und für einen Moment stumm zu beobachten, wie Leana sich aufrichtete um ihren schiefsitzenden Umhang etwas zu ordnen und sich dann durch das wirre Haar zu fahren um Zweige und Blätter aus den Strähnen zu klauben.

„Wir können auch getrennt zurück, wenn du nicht mit mir gesehen werden willst", sagte sie genervt als Remus nicht sofort antwortete. „Ich meine, nicht dass ich deiner neuen Position im Rudel schade." Die Herablassung in ihrem Tonfall ließ Remus' Lippen sich grimmig zusammenziehen und seine Haare auf Armen und Nacken zu Berge stehen.

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram", sagte er leise ohne Leana anzusehen.

„Immer!", sagte sie harsch, „aber…" sie brach ab und schüttelte mit bitterer Miene den Kopf.

„Was?", schnaubte Remus forsch.

Leana sah ihn für einen Moment direkt in die Augen, etwas, was sie so gut wie nie tat und auch bei niemandem sonst im Rudel wagen würde.

„Du bist zu dem geworden, was wir früher beide verabscheut haben", sagte sie leise und mit finsterem Blick. Remus starrte sie mit versteinerter Miene an und wusste nur zu gut was sie meinte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er in ihrer Situation das gleiche gesagt. Trotzdem schmerzte es ihn, so direkte Worte aus Leanas Mund zu hören. Sie war eine von den wenigen Leuten mit Anstand hier.

„Warum bist du dann mit mir hier?", fragte er harsch, „und nicht hinten beim Rudel oder mit jemand anderem unterwegs?"

„Weil ich die andern noch mehr hasse als dich!", sagte sie mit grimmigem Trotz in der Stimme.

Remus hatte keinen Nerv für die Vorwürfe. Er wusste, dass er seit Wochen ein Arschloch war, aber das ließ sich nicht vermeiden, wenn man im Rudel aufsteigen wollte. Und es gab ihr nicht das Recht ihm Vorwürfe wegen eines Verhaltens zu machen, dass sie bei jedem anderen still akzeptiert hätte.

„Und du bist schwach geworden", sagte Remus leise mit hoffentlich überzeugend abfälligem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Empathisch, Remus!", stieß sie entrüstet hervor, „nicht schwach!"

„Das ist hier das gleiche!" Sein grober Ton ließ sie verstummen. „Es führt beides dazu, dass das Rudel einen nicht akzeptiert! Es führt beides dazu, dass man irgendwann gerissen wird und langsam verblutet, während die anderen wie die Aasgeier um einen kreisen und sich mit gefletschten Zähnen streiten, wer deine Leber fressen darf!"

Sie erblasste bei diesen Worten und wich verängstigt seinem Blick aus. Bleib ruhig, versuchte Remus sich selbst zu ermahnen, es ist zu ihrem besten, langfristig. Leanas taffe Fassade brach in letzter Zeit häufiger zusammen und ließ ihr verschrecktes Inneres zutage treten. Er hoffte jedoch inständig, dass dies nur vor ihm und nicht anderen Mitgliedern des Rudels passieren würde, denn das könnte sonst lebensgefährlich für sie werden.

„Wie kann es dich so kalt lassen", sagte sie plötzlich und suchte nun immer noch verängstigt seinen Blick. Remus wusste sofort, was als nächstes kommen würde. Sie hatte das Thema vor ihm schon so oft angesprochen.

„Der Junge war doch höchstens sieben und keiner schert sich darum, dass er spurlos verschwunden ist", sagte Leana mit brüchiger Stimme und bestätigte damit Remus' Vermutung, „und es gibt Gerüchte von einem Mädchen, dass sogar noch jünger war und niemand weiß…" Ihre Stimme brach bebend ab und auch ihr Blick schaffte es nicht mehr, dem seinen Stand zu halten.

„Ich dachte wir sind ein Rudel… weil wir zusammen stärker sind", sagte sie leise und starrte nun mit wässrigen Augen auf einen Baumstamm zu ihrer Linken. „Wie können wir da einfach eines unserer Kinder verlieren, ohne, dass sich irgendjemand dafür…"

„Wenn er von einer Nacht im Wald erfriert, hätte er das Rudel nur geschwächt", unterbrach Remus sie schroff.

Leana starrte ihn aus großen Augen und mit halb offenem Mund entsetzt an. Doch Remus war in den vergangen Monaten Meister in versteinerten, unbarmherzigen Gesichtsausdrücken geworden.

„Du hast keine Kinder, oder?", fragte sie schließlich mit tonloser Stimme.

„Nein!", sagte Remus knapp und Leana schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und warf ihm dann einen Blick zu, in dem so viel Verachtung lag, wie nie zuvor.

„Meine sind der Grund, warum ich hier bin", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme, nach langem Schweigen. „Weil ich es nicht riskieren kann, sie zu beißen. Sie sind ohne mich besser dran."

Remus erwiderte starr ihren wankenden Blick und blieb stumm.

„Ich habe keine Gefühle mehr für meinen Mann, aber ich liebe meine Kinder und würde alles für sie tun." Remus hoffte, dass die Richtung, die dieses Gesprächs nahm, sein Vorhaben nur unterstützen würde und ließ sie reden.

„Kinder sind doch unschuldig", sagte sie zittrig und nun standen eindeutig Tränen in ihren Augen, etwas was Remus bei Leana nie für möglich gehalten hätte. „Und es ist schlimm genug, dass Greyback sie für seine Zwecke missbraucht, aber wenn wir auch noch anfangen, sie nur danach zu bewerten welchen _Nutzen_ sie für das Rudel haben werden…"

Remus stand abrupt auf und Leana verstummte irritiert. Von oben sah er abfällig auf sie hinunter.

„Ich finde du solltest das Rudel verlassen", sagte er mit fester Stimme und sah ihr dabei unnachgiebig in die Augen, „bevor die anderen merken, wie weich du geworden bist."

Sie starrte wie versteinert zu ihm auf und zitterte nun am ganzen Körper.

„Ich…", setzte sie an und wich seinem Blick aus, „ich… kann doch nirgendwo hin, Remus!" Ihre Stimme klang höher als sonst und sogleich vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren zitternden Händen.

Zeit für Phase zwei, dachte Remus und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter um seine Hände energisch um ihre Oberarme zu legen und sie kraftvoll auf die Füße zu ziehen. Er ging dicht an sie heran um auszuschließen, dass irgendjemand anderes seine nächsten Worte hören würde.

„Klar kannst du, was ist mit deiner Familie", sagte er schnell. Doch sie schüttelte bereits heftig den Kopf und begann mit für seinen Geschmack viel zu lauter Stimme zu sprechen, „die würden mich nie aufnehmen und selbst wenn, kann ich meine Kinder nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen."

„Ok", sagte er noch etwas leiser um sie zu beruhigen, „Was ist mit der Meldestelle des Ministeriums…"

„Bist du wahnsinnig!" unterbrach sie ihn und er erschrak erneut darüber wie laut sie geschrien hatte und wie weit ihre Stimme in der Stille des Waldes trug, „es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie die Leute bis zum nächsten Vollmond nach Azkaban sperren und dann umbringen, wenn es wirklich Werwölfe sind."

Remus sah sich hektisch in ihrer Umgebung um, doch er hatte Leana heute extra weit vom Camp fortgeführt und so war der Wald um sie ausgestorben und still wie eh und je.

„Es sind nur Gerüchte", sagte er ruhig.

„Wie kannst du da sicher sein?", wieder wurde ihre Stimme lauter und mit einem energischen Ruck, riss sie sich aus seinen Armen los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Bist du ein Spion vom Ministerium, oder was?"

Remus versuchte möglichst unbefangen belustigt über diesen Vorwurf zu klingen als er in ironischem Ton antwortete, „ja sicher, als ob die einen Werwolf einstellen würden."

Doch Leana starrte ihn weiter misstrauisch an. Das Gespräch wurde zu heikel. Was wäre, wenn morgen das Gerücht umlaufen würde, dass er ein Spion war. Egal für wen.

„Ich wollte dir helfen, Leana!", sagte Remus ruhig aber wieder mit festerer, weniger mitfühlender Stimme, „um der alten Zeiten wegen." Er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sie wieder von oben herab anzusehen. „Das Rudel wird es nicht akzeptieren, wenn du weiterhin Schwäche zeigst. Also wenn du das nächste Mal der Meinung bist, dass jemand, der nur Greybacks Anweisungen befolgt, falsch handelt, dann sei wenigstens so schlau dein Maul vor den anderen zu halten."

Er drehte sich um und ging mit forschen Schritten in die Richtung des Camps. Leana blieb zurück. Erst kurz bevor es völlig dunkel war, sah er sie wieder im Camp, wie sie duckmäuserisch in eine benachbarte Höhle kroch. Remus wusste nicht, ob er über ihre unterwürfige Rückkehr erleichtert oder besorgt sein sollte.


	48. Chapter 48

NEUN

„Wieso bist du noch hier?"

Tonks blickte auf und sah in das mürrische Gesicht des Wirts, „Hast du keine Familie, die dich erwartet?"

Tonks zuckte als Antwort nur sachte mit den Schultern. „Und Sie?"

Der Wirt schnaubte freudlos. „Als ob mein lieber Bruder Weihnachten hier auftauchen würde um mit mir Kastanien am Feuer zu rösten und Lieder zu trällern. Der ist immer mit Sachen von extremer Wichtigkeit beschäftigt, die den ganzen verdammten Lauf der Welt verändern werden."

Tonks hatte keine wirkliche Lust, sich die Schimpftiraden des Wirts anzuhören, hielt es aber auch nicht für eine gute Idee zu unhöflich zu sein. Sie senkte ausweichend den Blick auf ihren Teller mit dem kargen Mittagessen.

Der Wirt entfernte sich von ihrem Tisch, tauchte aber wenig später wieder auf und ließ sich ohne Ankündigung auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber sinken. Tonks sah unsicher auf und stellte fest, dass er ihr wortlos einen von zwei mitgebrachten Humpen über den Tisch hinüber schob. Der Wirt musterte ihr Gesicht durchdringend bis Tonks schließlich die Hand ausstreckte und den dargebotenen Krug an sich nahm. Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung schmeckte der Punsch darin ausnehmend gut und schien noch die letzten Zellen ihres Körpers durchzuwärmen.

„Ich hab gleich gesehen, dass du anders bist, als dein feiner Kollege, mit dem du jetzt dauernd abends isst", sagte der Wirt unvermittelt.

„Was meinen Sie damit, Herr…" Tonks brach ab. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie den Namen des Wirtes nicht kannte. Wie konnte sie seit vier Monaten hier wohnen, ohne jemals gehört zu haben, wie ihn jemand mit Namen ansprach?

„Aberforth", meinte der Wirt grimmig, „ich meine, dass du irgendwie in meinen Pub passt, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Ich mag vielleicht merkwürdige Kundschaft haben, aber es ist gut, dass diese Leute wenigstens _einen_ Ort haben, an den sie kommen können, wenn sie sonst nirgendwo willkommen sind."

Tonks runzelte leicht die Stirn. Ihr wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass der mürrische, alte Typ ihr gegenüber seinen schäbigen, heruntergekommenen Laden als einen Zufluchtsort für einsame Seelen ansehen würde.

„Und für gewöhnlich zeigt sich besonders an Weihnachten, wer wirklich hierher gehört und wer nur hier ist, weil er in der Wochenhexe gelesen hat, wie schrecklich es hier ist und mal gaffen möchte."

Tonks sah sich unsicher im Schankraum um. Der Pub war nicht sonderlich gut besucht, aber man konnte nicht leugnen, dass alle Personen, die hier waren, eine Atmosphäre trauriger Einsamkeit wenn nicht sogar Verzweiflung ausstrahlten.

Der Wirt nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Krug. „Oder um sich an eine Kollegin ranzumachen", fuhr er in nüchternem Ton fort.

Tonks sah zögernd auf. „Blödsinn", murmelte sie halblaut und nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Punsch.

„Hatte schon den Eindruck, dass du nicht begeistert von seinen Avancen bist.", sagte Aberforth und sah sie weiter durchdringend an. Seine blauen Augen kamen Tonks auf eine merkwürdige Art bekannt vor. „Wenn du was suchst, was besser zu dir passt, der Laden wird in den kommenden Abenden immer voll sein."

Nun war es an Tonks abfällig zu schnauben.

„Wie du meinst", sagte der Wirt und leerte mit dem nächsten Zug bereits seinen Humpen, „mir ist es ja gleich ob ich zwei einsame Leute oder ein einsames Paar bediene." Er stand auf und verschwand mit geschäftigen Schritten im Hinterzimmer.

* * *

Der Wirt sollte Recht behalten. Schon am frühen Abend strömten viele Gestalten in den Pub, die selbst für die Gepflogenheiten des Eberkopfes eine unübliche Klientel darstellten. Es hätte wie eine bizarre Versammlung gewirkt, wenn nicht jeder für sich alleine in einer Ecke gesessen und stumm in ein anderes alkoholisches Getränk gestarrt hätte. Tonks beobachte bei ihrem ebenfalls einsamen Abendessen für einen Moment die in dunkle Umhänge gehüllten Gesellen, ihre wenn nicht sogar verhüllten dann zumindest schmutzigen Gesichter und die eigenartige Dynamik aus Blicken, die sie sich untereinander zuwarfen oder auch bewusst nicht zuwarfen. Obwohl es heute so still in dem Raum war wie in einer eigentümlichen Bibliothek, fühlte sich Tonks durch die Gesellschaft dieser Menschen bedrängt und wollte die freien Stunden lieber in der Einsamkeit ihres Zimmers verbringen.

Sie stand auf und brachte ihren geleerten Teller zu Aberforth an die Bar zurück.

„Danke für die Mühe mit dem Essen", sagte sie leise. Er hatte ihr heute Abend doch tatsächlich einen Teller mit gerösteten Kartoffeln, Braten in einer dunklen Sauce und einer Portion nicht ganz definierbarem, zerkochten Gemüse gebracht.

„Weiß nicht was du meinst", sagte er ausdruckslos. Tonks lächelte und wünschte ihm noch frohe Weihnachten, bevor sie auf ihr Zimmer verschwand.

Im Dunkeln lag sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster auf einen fast vollen, abnehmenden Mond. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend nahm sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und dachte an ein glückliches Erlebnis. Die immer noch ungewohnte, silberne Kreatur brach aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes hervor und lief still durch den Raum um nach einer Runde zu verpuffen.

Tonks atmete tief ein. Denk an etwas anderes. Etwas das nichts mit ihm zu tun hat. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich einen Tag in ihrer Kindheit mit ihrem Großvater in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er war mit ihr in ein Museum gegangen um ihr riesige Skelette von Dinosauriern zu zeigen. Natürlich war Tonks irgendwann seiner Hand entwischt und wenig später schrie ein Mitarbeiter entsetzt auf, als er sie auf dem Kopf des größten Tieres entdeckte. Tonks erschrak bei dem Geräusch und stürzte mehr als zehn Meter in die Tiefe. Ihre Magie rettete sie vor dem Schlimmsten und so sprang sie wenig später mit nicht mehr als ein paar blauen Flecken wieder auf die Füße, während ihr Großvater dem völlig verstörten Mitarbeiter mit ernster Miene von einer Studie erzählte, die zeigte das Kinderknochen noch so biegsam seien, dass sie die härtesten Stöße abfedern könnten. Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Museum brachen sie zusammen in schallendes Gelächter aus und hatten auf ihr geheimes Handzeichen geschworen Mum und Dad niemals zu erzählen, was im Museum passiert war.

„Expecto Pratronum", flüsterte Tonks mit geschlossenen Augen und versuchte sich auf das Gefühl, das sie bei ihrem gemeinsamen Lachanfall empfunden hatte, zu konzentrieren. Sie öffnete die Augen. Doch wieder schwebte kein Kaninchen neben ihr.

Sie ließ geknickt den Zauberstab sinken und folgte dem Patronus mit den Augen. Wie groß er war. Viel furchteinflößender als ein Kaninchen, wenn man es recht bedachte. Was eindeutig zeigte, dass Snapes Bemerkung er würde Tonks schwach wirken lassen, der reinste Humbug war. Eine Aussage die nur darauf abzielte Tonks zu beleidigen. Das silberne Tier blickte sie von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus treuen Augen an und rollte sich dann in der Luft zusammen.

Tonks schloss die Augen und sah durch die Lieder noch einen Moment den silbernen Schimmer. Dann erstarb der Patronus und sie war wieder allein.


	49. Chapter 49

ZEHN

Remus erwachte abrupt und schlug sofort die Augen auf. Erst nach ein paar panischen Sekunden wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wo er war. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einmal verstört aus dem Schlaf schrecken würde, weil er in einem weichen Bett lag und es angemessen warm und trocken war. Er rappelte sich auf und fand unerwartet ein Paket am Fußende seines Betts. Molly, die gute Seele, hatte ihm einen Pullover mit einem Muster aus Dreiecken, die ein wenig wie Schneeflocken aussahen gestrickt. Seine Finger fuhren einen Moment gedankenversunken über die weiche Wolle. Wie viel Aufwand steckte wohl in so einem Pullover? Unglaublich wie fürsorglich und umsorgend Molly war. Selbst ihm gegenüber, ihm und… Tonks… und allem was dazwischen lag.

Remus war gestern Abend mehrmals, so schien es, nur knapp einer Gelegenheit entkommen, bei der sie drauf und dran gewesen war, ihn resolut beiseite zu nehmen und über dieses Thema zu debattieren. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm heute auch wieder gelingen würde, zu entkommen. Es ist zu Tonks' Besten, wenn wir uns nicht sehen, sagte Remus sich immer wieder. Bestimmt geht es ihr inzwischen schon viel besser und wenn ich sie jetzt besuche, reiße ich nur wieder die gerade heilenden Wunden auf. Bleib stark. Für Tonks.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und stand auf um den neuen Pullover und eine Hose, die er gestern noch aus seiner Wohnung geholt hatte, anzuziehen. Seit Jahren war sie ihm zu eng gewesen.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, verfielen alle in freudige „Fröhliche Weihnachten" Rufe und Remus versuchte möglichst unbeschwert mit einzustimmen. Er hatte das Gefühl am gestrigen Abend etwas zu lange grimmig ins Feuer gestarrt zu haben. Aber die Rückkehr in das Leben von Menschen fiel ihm unerwartet schwer. Unschlüssig stand er im Raum und ließ sich dann in die weiche Couch sinken. Er aß geistesabwesend von den Plätzchen, die jemand auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, während die Gespräche der anderen zu einem Hintergrundrauschen verkamen. Nur die Gerüche von Keksen, Tannenbaum, einer wilden Mischung aus Menschen und dem schon köchelnden Mittagessen konnte er noch differenzieren. Ob Tonks wohl an ihn dachte, wenn sie jetzt bei ihrer Familie saß und wahrscheinlich freudestrahlend Schokolade futterte und mit ihrer Mutter genervt über die Musikauswahl im Esszimmer stritt? Aber warum sollte sie. Bestimmt gab es genug andere Sachen die ihr Ablenkungen boten.

Irgendwann war es Zeit für das Mittagessen und so stand Remus auf und folgte den anderen an den Tisch. Er griff automatisch nach den Speisen, die man ihm reichte und begann zu essen.

„…wie diese Tonks"

Das Wort riss ihn aus seiner Trance und er starrte die immer noch sprechende Fleur mit aufgerissenen Augen an um herauszufinden wovon sie redete.

„Sie schmeißt auch dauernd Dinge um…"

„Ich habe die _liebe_ Tonks eingeladen, uns heute Gesellschaft zu leisten", unterbrach Molly harsch ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter, „aber sie wollte nicht kommen."

Remus spürte wie sich die Haare in seinem Nacken aufstellten. Mollly würde nicht…

„Hast du in letzter Zeit mal mit ihr gesprochen, Remus?"

Remus stockte der Atem. Er hatte anscheinend unterschätzt wie weit Molly gehen würde. Sonst wäre er ihr gestern nicht ganz so häufig und offensichtlich aus dem Weg gegangen.

„Nein", sagte Remus langsam und nutzte all seine Niederstarrfähigkeiten, die er im Laufe der letzten Monate erlernt hatte, um Molly mit einem Blick daran zu hindern vor versammelter Gesellschaft weiterzusprechen, „aber sie hat ja noch ihre Familie, bei der sie sein wird, nicht wahr?"

Molly hielt seinem Blick beeindruckender Weise stand.

„Mmmm", machte sie und schaffte es doch tatsächlich noch etwas mehr Missbilligung in ihre Augen zu legen, „aber es wirkte eher, als ob sie plante Weihnachten alleine zu sein."

Remus musste irritiert blinzen und hatte damit anscheinend das Niederstarren verloren. Molly wandte sich nun wieder ihrem Essen zu und stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Doch in Remus' Kopf überschlugen sich bereits die Gedanken. Warum zum Henker sollte Tonks Weihnachten alleine verbringen? War sie jetzt in ihrer Wohnung? Allein? Und war es wegen ihm?

„Tonks' Patronus hat seine Form geändert", sagte Harry plötzlich. Remus' Kopf zuckte in seine Richtung. „Snape hat das gesagt", fuhr Harry unbekümmert fort, doch Remus' Blut begann in seinen Ohren zu rauschen und er war plötzlich dankbar für Mollys Fragen, die ihn zumindest schon mal in einen alarmierten Modus versetzt hatten, so dass es ihm nun möglich war sein versteinertes Gesicht beizubehalten. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das passieren kann. Warum sollte sich der Patronus ändern?"

Remus kaute lange und versuchte gleichzeitig seinen Herzschlag mit tiefen Atemzügen zu beruhigen bevor er antwortete. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Molly und auch Ginny von der anderen Seite des Tisches gespannt dem Gespräch lauschten.

„Manchmal", sagte Remus leise an Harry gerichtet und war froh, dass seine Stimme nicht so brüchig klang, wie seine Gedanken sich anfühlten, „bei einem großen Schock… einem emotionalen Aufruhr…"

„Er sah groß aus", sagte Harry enthusiastisch, „und hatte vier Beine." Remus' Herz setzte für mindestens drei Schläge aus. Das war unmöglich! Es konnte einfach nicht sein. „Hey", sagte Harry etwas leiser, aber immer noch viel zu unbekümmert, „könnte es sein, dass…"

„Arthur!" Mollys Aufschrei ließ alle Köpfe am Tisch in ihre Richtung fahren. „Arthur… da ist Percy!"

Remus schaffte es, in dem emotionalen Tumult, der durch die Ankunft von Percy in Begleitung des Ministers entstand, nicht seine zitternden Nerven zu beruhigen. Tonks! Um Himmels Willen, wieso war sie ihm nur so verfallen? Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass dieses flatterhafte, impulsive, unglaublich fröhliche Mädchen, diese taffe und hinreißend betörende Frau jemandem wie ihm länger als zwei Wochen nachtrauern würde.

Der Rest des Abendessens versank in einem wilden Wirrwarr aus wüsten Beschimpfungen Percys durch die Zwillinge, den Schluchzern Mollys an Bills Schulter nach dem dieser wieder mit dem Minister gegangen war, den stummen Blicken die sich Ron, Harry und Ginny zuwarfen und dem fahlen Geschmack des Essens, dass sich Remus selbstvergessen in den Mund schob. Nach einer Weile führte Bill die immer noch heulende Molly ins Wohnzimmer, Fleur entfernte sich in Richtung der Treppe und Arthur scheuchte seine Kinder und Harry mit der Ankündigung, dass er sich lieber alleine um den Abwasch kümmern wollte, in ihre Zimmer.

Remus saß immer noch am Tisch, als Arthur die Tür zum Wohnzimmer schloss und damit Mollys Schluchzer dämpfte. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Völlig selbstvergessen stand er auf und begann wie ferngesteuert die leeren Teller in die Spüle zu stapeln. Arthur beobachtete ihn schweigend.

„Hast du ihn mal gesehen?", fragte Remus unvermittelt, „Tonks' Patronus?"

„Nein", sagte Arthur leise und ließ Wasser in das Spülbecken einlaufen, „die Information war auch für mich neu."

Remus schluckte, doch Arthur schien nicht mehr sagen zu wollen.

„Ist sie eigentlich noch für Bellatrix Lestrange zuständig?", fragte Remus weiter. Er wusste nicht genau, warum das wichtig war. Aber es war eine der Fragen, die er sich in den vergangenen Monaten sehr häufig gestellt hatte. Als Arthur nicht antwortete sah Remus auf und blickte in vor Erstaunen geweitete Augen.

„Du hattest also wirklich keinen Kontakt mit ihr in den letzten vier Monaten?!", fragte Arthur völlig perplex.

„Nein!", sagte Remus nur und wich Arthurs Blick aus.

„Schon lange nicht mehr", beantworte Arthur Remus' Frage ruhig, „sie ist für die Patrouille in Hogsmeade eingeteilt?"

Remus' Stirn legte sich in irritierte Falten.

„Wieso?", fragte er verdutzt, „das passt überhaupt nicht zu ihr."

„Sie hatte keine Wahl", sagte Arthur ernst und stellte das Wasser ab. Remus ging zum Tisch zurück und begann die übrigen Teller zu stapeln. „Sie wurde versetzt, weil ihre Fähigkeit sich zu tarnen ohne ihre Metamorphmagie nicht mehr gegeben ist."

„Ihre Magie? Immer noch?", schrie Remus entgeistert auf und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Seit Mitte August komplett", sagte Arthur ruhig, „sie kann nicht mal mehr ihre Haarfarbe ändern."

Remus stand steif in der Küche, die Teller noch in seiner Hand.

„Was soll ich denn nur tun, Arthur?", fragte er verzweifelt, „ich schwöre, wenn es irgendwas gäbe… aber alles was ich sagen könnte… wenn ich sie besuchen würde… das würde es alles doch nur noch schlimmer machen."

Er sah auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass Arthur ihn plötzlich mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Mitleid ansah. Als Antwort auf Remus' fragend erhobene Augenbrauen senkte Arthur nur kurz den Kopf. Remus folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte, dass er selbstvergessen, die Reste auf einem der Teller gegessen zu haben schien.

Er stöhnte laut auf und ließ die Teller nun endlich in die Spüle sinken.

„Entschuldige, ich…", sagte Remus leise und wusch seine mit Sauce benetzten Finger in dem Spülwasser. Als er wieder aufsah, lief Arthur gerade mit einem frischen Teller in der Hand zum Herd und füllt großzügig von den Resten aus den Töpfen auf. Er nickte in Richtung eines Stuhls und stellte den Teller zusammen mit einer Gabel auf den Tisch. Remus setzte sich und begann wieder zu essen. Arthur beobachtete ihn für einen Moment stumm.

„Remus", sagte er nach einer Weile ruhig, „wenn sie doch so sehr mit dir zusammen sein will… warum sperrst du dich dann dagegen. Du liebst sie doch, oder etwa nicht?"

Remus kaute lange auf dem Stück Truthahn in seinem Mund, bevor er antwortete.

„Weil ich nicht gut für sie bin."

„Remus…"

„Nein!" Die Gabel schlug hart auf dem Tisch auf und Arthur zuckte zusammen. Doch Remus war es egal, „warum versteht ihr es nicht? Warum ermutigt ihr sie noch?", schrie er über den Tisch dem unverändert mitfühlend guckenden Arthur entgegen, „Artvermischungen", er hasste dieses Wort aber es machte deutlich worum es ging, „Verbindungen zwischen Werwölfen und Zauberern… zwischen Biest und Mensch…" Remus schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „das funktioniert nicht! Das ist wider der Natur!"

Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und grub die Nägel viel zu tief in seine Kopfhaut, so dass an einigen Stellen ein scharfer Schmerz zurück blieb.

„Ich würde sie auf meine Stufe ziehen… würde sie auch zu einer Kreatur erniedrigen."

Arthur öffnete den Mund, doch Remus wollte seine hohlen Worte nicht hören. Seine unqualifizierten Beteuerungen, dass er, Remus, keine dunkle Kreatur sondern ein normaler Mensch sei. Er sprang auf und wich vom Tisch zurück.

„Danke für die Gastfreundschaft Arthur, aber ich denke ich geh jetzt besser." Remus stürmte die Treppe hinauf und raffte seine wenigen Sachen zusammen, warf sich, schon wieder auf dem Weg die Treppe hinab, seinen Umhang über die Schultern und stand schon wieder in der Küche. Arthur saß noch am gleichen Fleck.

„Sag Molly danke von mir, für die gute Bewirtung", rief Remus bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Und…" Er hielt auf der Schwelle noch einmal inne. „es wäre besser, wenn ihr Tonks nicht weiter einredet, dass ich meine Meinung irgendwann ändern werde!", sagte er ohne Arthur anzusehen. Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten stürmte er hinaus in den Garten und disapparierte auf halbem Weg zum Tor.


	50. Chapter 50

ELF

Remus hob mühsam den Kopf aus seinen aufgestützten Händen. Der Raum drehte sich etwas und die stickige Luft ließ seine Schläfen schmerzhaft pulsieren.

„Kann ich noch einen haben?"

Aberforth sah von der anderen Seite der Bar missmutig zu ihm hinüber ohne dabei in seinem völlig sinnlosen Unterfangen, ein Glas mit einem verdreckten Lappen zu reinigen, innezuhalten.

„Kannst du bezahlen?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Wenn ich bezahlen könnte, wäre ich nicht in diesem Pub", sagte Remus genervt. Aberforth schnaubte grimmig und machte keine Anstalten Remus' Glas erneut zu füllen. Remus ließ seinen Kopf resignierend wieder in die Hände sinken und schloss die Augen.

Warum war er überhaupt hier? Warum verbrachte er die wenigen Stunden, die er sich diesen Monat aus dem Werwolfwald stehlen konnte in einer minderwertigen Kaschemme, die genauso furchtbar roch, wie die Höhle in der er nun hauste und keine bessere Gesellschaft bot? Weil er Mollys vorwurfsvolle Blicke nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Nicht den Arsch in der Hose hatte um sich bei Arthur zu entschuldigen. Aber auch nicht mehr mit der Stille allein sein konnte, jetzt, da er sich an ein Rudel gewöhnt hatte. Um zu trinken! Zu vergessen was er nie erfahren hätte, wenn er gleich über Weihnachten im Wald geblieben wäre, wie er es eigentlich vor gehabt hatte. Dass Tonks immer noch litt. Wegen ihm. Weil er zu schwach gewesen war und sie zu naiv. Ein schönes Paar.

Ein Klirren direkt neben seinem Ohr riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hob den Kopf ein paar Zentimeter und sah eine Galleone die glitzernd neben ihm auf dem Tresen lag und verzerrt sein blasses Gesicht spiegelte.

„Ein zweites Glas und die Flasche bitte, Aberforth!"

Sein Herz hörte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag für einen Moment auf zu schlagen als ihm dämmerte, zu wem die Stimme gehörte. Doch es konnte nicht sein. Woher sollte sie wissen, dass er hier war. Es durfte einfach nicht sein.

* * *

Tonks musterte die abgewrackte Gestalt, die da zusammengesunken und in abgetragener Kleidung vor ihr am Tresen saß. Nicht das, was sie bei der Rückkehr von ihrem ruhelosen Umherwandern erwartet hatte zu sehen. Remus sah nicht auf, starrte nur weiter stumm auf die Galleone und wurde, auch wenn Tonks dies nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, noch eine Spur blasser im Gesicht. Der Wirt kam und stellte ihnen wortlos eine neue Flasche billigen Whiskey und ein weiteres schmutziges Glas hin. Tonks setzte sich neben Remus und schenkte ihnen beiden ein. Noch immer sah er nicht auf.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte Tonks trocken, stieß mit einem lauten Klong gegen Remus' Glas, dass unberührt auf dem Tresen stand und kippte den Alkohol in einem Schluck hinunter. Der Fusel brannte wie Feuer in ihrer Kehle, so dass sie unbewusst aufstöhnte und das Gesicht verzog. Bei dem Geräusch, schwangen Remus' Augen scheu zu ihr hinüber. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos und leer.

„Das Zeug ist furchtbar! Wie kannst du das trinken?", fragte Tonks sobald es die Muskeln in ihrem Gesicht wieder zuließen mit ihren Lippen Worte zu formen. Remus starrte sie weiter stumm an. Je länger sein Blick auf ihr ruhte, desto mehr Entsetzen stand in ihm. Plötzlich streckte er eine zitternde Hand nach ihr aus. Seine Finger berührten kalt ihre Wange und wanderten weiter zu einer Strähne ihres stumpfes, schlaff herunterhängendes Haars. Seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich in schneller Folge.

„Tonks?", fragte er tonlos und immer noch stand Entsetzen in seinem Blick.

Tonks schnaubte.

„Ok, ich seh' anders aus", sagte Tonks grimmig und goss sich von dem Whiskey nach, „aber es ist nicht so, dass man mich nicht mehr erkennen könnte."

Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen, beugte er sich abrupt vor. Tonks wollte zurückweichen, doch seine immer noch an ihrer Wange liegende Hand hielt sie auf und so kam sein Gesicht unaufhörlich näher. Sie dachte schon er wollte sie küssen, doch er verfehlte ihre Wange und drückte seine Nase stattdessen fest an ihren Hals und sog dabei tief die Luft ein. Als Tonks seinen rasselnden Atem direkt neben ihrem Ohr hörte und sein vom Pub verrauchtes Haar roch, stieß sie ihn fest von sich und hatte ihm, bevor sie genau wusste was geschehen war, eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Was in Merlins Namen?", schrie sie und sah verdutzt in Remus' überrumpeltes Gesicht und die sich deutlich gegen den Rest seiner fahlen Haut absetzende gerötete Stelle auf seiner Wange.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme, „es ist nur… du bist so…", er rang nach Worten und wieder weiteten sich seine Augen in stillem Entsetzen, „…monoton aber gleichzeitig aufreibend und so ungewohnt… kantig und disharmonisch!"

Tonks starrte ihn mit offenem Mund verständnislos an. Was bei Merlins Bart sollte denn das bedeuten?! „Wie viel hast du getrunken?", schrie sie ihn völlig verdattert und so laut, dass Remus zusammenzuckte und dabei sein Glas klirrend zu Boden stieß, an.

„Vier Gläser!", sagte Aberforth mit fester Stimme und sie drehten simultan die Köpfe in seine Richtung.

„Und wenn ihr euch prügeln wollt, verlasst gefälligst den Schankraum!", fügte er noch hinzu und richtete sich dabei zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

Tonks stand resolut auf, griff mit einer Hand entschlossen in Remus Umhang und mit der anderen nach dem Hals der Whiskeyflasche. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie zur Treppe und Remus folgte ihr stolpernd und willenlos. Erst als sie über die Schwelle des Zimmers getreten war, ließ sie Remus los und setzte sich auf das Bett. Nach einem großen Schluck aus der Whiskeyflasche sah sie auf und stellte fest, dass Remus noch immer unschlüssig an der Tür stand. Genervt deutete sie auf den einzigen Stuhl und er folgte still ihrer Anweisung und setzt sich schweigend.

Tonks starrte ihn für einen Moment finster an, dann reichte sie ihm die Flache und er nahm sie und trank in langsamen Zügen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise, „das unten an der Bar."

„Vergiss es!", sagte Tonks gereizt und streckte die Hand nach der Flasche aus. Remus gab sie ihr zurück und Tonks trank mit brennender Kehle.

„Wieso hast du ein Zimmer hier?", fragte Remus langsam und sah sich in dem Raum um, der trotz der Tatsache, dass er nur eine Übergangslösung war, inzwischen untrügliche Parallelen zu Tonks' Wohnung aufwies. Klamotten lagen in unordentlichen Knäulen verteilt auf dem Boden und im Bett, Bücher über Flüche und dunkle Kreaturen lagen aufgeschlagen und in schiefen Stapel auf dem kleinen Tisch und eine einzelne, inzwischen vertrocknete Blume stand in einem jetzt leeren bauchigen Glas auf ihrem Nachtschrank.

„Ich bin jetzt in Hogsmeade stationiert", sagte Tonks steif.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Remus, guckte aber weiter verwirrt, „aber du könntest doch apparieren und…"

Tonks sah auf und nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche bevor sie antwortete, „ich dachte hier würde mich weniger an dich erinnern."

Betretene Stille folgte auf ihre verbitterten Worte. Nach einer Weile nahm Remus ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen ab. Tonks sah auf und fand seinen suchenden Blick.

„Funktioniert es?", fragte er behutsam.

„Seh' ich so aus?", schnappte Tonks genervt in seine Richtung. Remus wich ihrem Blick aus und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Alles was ich den verdammten Tag über sehe und tue erinnert mich an dich", sagte Tonks frustriert. Remus nickte langsam. „Kenn ich", sagte er in trostlosem Tonfall.

Tonks sah auf und betrachtete für einen Moment sein Gesicht. Er wirkte aufrichtig niedergeschlagen. Nicht nur aufgrund seiner abgewrackten Erscheinung oder seines körperlichen Zustandes sondern emotional. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ihn genauso fertig machen würde wie sie selbst. „Hast du deine Meinung geändert?", fragte sie leise.

Remus wich ihrem Blick aus. „Nein", sagte er scheu, „und das werde ich auch nie, Tonks. Und irgendwann wirst du…"

„Es sind sechs verdammte Monate vergangen!", fauchte Tonks ihn an bevor er diesen Schwachsinn noch einmal sagen konnte, „und ich bin dir kein bisschen _dankbar_ dafür, dass du mich einfach alleine gelassen hast." Überrascht stelle sie fest, dass wütende Tränen in ihren Augen standen. Etwas das seit Monaten nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Doch sie blinzelte sie energisch fort.

Remus stand abrupt auf und sah für einen Moment unschlüssig in Tonks wutverzerrtes Gesicht. Sie dachte, er würde sich im nächsten Moment umdrehen und mit festem Schritt und wehendem Umhang ihr Zimmer verlassen, doch er blieb und plötzlich saß er neben ihr auf dem Bett und legte einen Arm um ihre eingesunkenen Schultern, zog sie sanft an seine Brust und begann seine Finger tröstend über ihren Rücken gleiten zu lassen. Die Tränen ließen sich nicht aufhalten und wenig später schluchzte Tonks haltlos in seinen bescheuerten Strickpullover.

„Ich liebe dich", stieß sie zwischen zwei Krämpfen ihrer geschüttelten Brust hervor, „und ich vermisse dich so unglaublich..."

„Ich dich auch", sagte Remus mit starrem, abwesendem Blick und strich sanft über ihren Rücken. „Aber das wusstest du wahrscheinlich schon…"

Tonks sah überrascht in sein sanft lächelndes Gesicht.

„Weil du besser darin bist, mich zu durchschauen, als ich", sagte er leise und legte eine Hand an ihren Kopf. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf Tonks' feuchte Wange.

* * *

Was tat er hier? Mehr als alles andere wollte er, dass Tonks aufhörte zu leiden, wollte sie schützen vor allem, was ihr Kummer bereiten könnte. Doch wie war das möglich, wenn er es war, was ihr am meisten zusetzte. Immer wieder ließ er seine Hände sanft über ihren Rücken gleiten, bis das Beben in ihrer Brust sich allmählich beruhigte.

„Bitte zieh dich nicht zurück, Tonks!", sagte Remus sanft in ihr Ohr während sein Kopf an ihrem so unüblich farblosen Schopf ruhte. „Du hast Freunde und Familie, sie können dir helfen. Molly würde alles tun, damit du dich besser fühlst. Und wenn du davor Angst hast, dass wir uns dort begegnen, ich bin sowieso so gut wie nie da… oder kann dir versprechen, dass ich den Fuchsbau nicht mehr besuche."

Plötzlich sah Tonks direkt in seine Augen. Er hatte dass Gefühl im Halbdunkel des Zimmers hinter ihre riesigen Pupillen direkt in den dunklen Abgrund ihres Kummers sehen zu können.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht", sagte sie schwach, „alle versuchen sie mich aufzumuntern und es macht es nur schlimmer! Ihre ständigen Beteuerungen, dass dir schon nichts passieren wird und du schon noch zur Vernunft kommen wirst. Obwohl es morgen zu spät sein könnte, obwohl du morgen…"

Remus schwieg für eine Weile und sah in das Dunkel ihrer Augen.

„Was kann ich…", er atmete schwer und schob eine dünne Strähne aus Tonks blassem Gesicht, „Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

Tonks ließ ihre Stirn wieder gegen seine Brust sinken und atmete schwer. Für eine Ewigkeit saßen sie da und Remus betrachtete die Umrisse ihres wilden, stumpfen Haars in der Dunkelheit. Er konnte nicht bleiben, aber er konnte noch weniger gehen. Und mehr als alles andere wünschte er, dass Tonks ihn bitten würde zu bleiben, damit er nicht diese Entscheidung treffen müsste. Doch die Minuten vergingen und keiner rührte sich. Und so traf die Zeit die Entscheidung für sie.

Nach einer Ewigkeit erhob sich Tonks ohne Ankündigung vom Bett. Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm und sah mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu ihm hinunter. Langsam hob sie eine Hand und fuhr damit sanft durch sein angegrautes Haar.

* * *

Sie betrachtete jede Falte in seinem Gesicht, jede Regung in seiner Mimik und die Bewegung seiner Augen, die langsam ihrer Hand folgten, die immer und immer wieder durch sein Haar strich. Sein Atem wurde immer ruhiger. Mit jedem Atemzug entspannten sich die Muskeln um seine Augen etwas mehr.

Ihre Hände legten sich an das Revers seines Umhangs und zogen ihn langsam zu sich hoch.

„Sei bei mir", sagte sie leise, „Jetzt. Und zwar richtig."

Ihre Hände schoben den Umhang über seine Schultern.

Remus' Atem wurde schwerer, doch er ließ es zu, dass sie auch den Pullover über seinen Kopf zog und sein Hemd öffnete. Sein Körper war übersäht von neuen Narben, die ihre Finger noch nicht kannten. Lange Striemen zogen sich über seinen Rücken. Tiefe Risse zergliederten seine nun schmaleren, aber dennoch muskulösen Arme und sein nur noch aus Rippen und Bauchmuskeln bestehender Oberkörper, wies eine halbrunde, halb verheilte Wunden auf, an deren Ränder man die Abdrücke jedes scharfen Zahns einzeln erkennen konnte. Remus musterte kritisch ihr Gesicht, während ihre Finger über seinen Körper glitten, ihn liebkosten und gleichzeitig erforschten. Irgendwann neigte sich sein Kopf und er begann sie zu küssen, während Tonks seine Hose öffnete.

Ein sanfter Stoß und er saß nackt vor ihr auf dem Bett. Er beobachtete sie mit im Halbdunkel hell-funkelnden Augen während sie ihre Kleidung ablegte. Ein sanftes Seufzen drang aus seiner Kehle als sie sich rittlings auf ihn setzte und langsam tiefer sank. Ihre Finger gruben sich erneut in sein Haar und endlich hob auch er die Arme und begann sie über ihre Haut gleiten zu lassen.

* * *

„Richtig?"

Hatte er das wirklich gesagt oder nur gedacht. Remus wusste es nicht. Wusste auch nicht, was sie damit gemeint hatte. Tonks senkte ihre Lippen an sein Ohr. „Sei einmal du selbst, Wölfchen. Stell einmal deinen Kopf ab und zeig mir wer du wirklich bist!" Der flehende Ton, klang ungewohnt aus Tonks' Mund.

Sie begann sich stärker auf ihm zu bewegen und Remus seufzte unwillkürlich. Tonks verwirrende Worte noch in seinen Ohren sank er mit dem Oberkörper auf die Matratze hinter sich. Sie hatten genug gelitten, während der letzten Monate. Sie beide. Warum sollten sie nicht den Moment genießen, bevor es morgen vielleicht zu spät war.

Stärker und stärker zog Remus seine Fingerkuppen über Tonks bebenden Körper. Sie saß noch auf ihm, doch ihr Oberkörper sank mehr und mehr auf den seinen, streckte sich seinen Fingern entgegen und erschauderte wohlig unter jeder seiner Berührungen.

Er wollte mehr von ihr spüren, wollte tiefer in sie dringen, doch immer wenn sich seine Hüfte ihr entgegenstreckte, hob er ihren ganzen zierlichen Körper an. Stell deinen Kopf ab, hatte sie gesagt…

Noch eh er wusste was geschah, warf er sie schwungvoll in die Kissen neben sich. Tonks sah ihn überrascht mit großen Augen, halbgeöffnetem Mund und leicht hitzig geröteten Wangen an, doch im nächsten Moment war er über ihr und sie versenkte gierig ihre Finger in seinem Haar und zog ihn fest an sich als er ihre Brustwarzen zwischen seine Zähne nahm. Er spürte wie sich ihre Finger in seinem Haar verkrampften, im gleichen Takt wie sich seine Zähne schlossen.

Er erhob sich von ihren Brüsten und verharrte über ihr, sah in ihr herzförmiges Gesicht, das Haar, dass an ihrer Stirn klebte und ihre Augen, die im Halbdunkel des Raumes fast nur aus Pupillen zu bestehen schienen. Er zögerte, haderte mit sich, während sie erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf sah. Tonks schien den Zweifel in seinem zwischen ihren Augen springenden Blick bemerkt zu haben.

„Du wirst mir nichts tun!", sagte sie und Remus glaubte ihr. Vor allem, weil er ihr verzweifelt glauben wollte um sich endlich in ihr aufzugeben.

Ihre Hand fuhr in seinen Schritt und sie lächelte keck zu ihm auf als sie die unmittelbare Reaktion in seinem Gesicht sah. Er ließ seinen Kopf neben dem ihren in das Kissen sinken und berührte mit Nase und Mund sanft ihre heiße Wange. Jetzt, da er ihr so nah war, konnte er unter dem flachen und dennoch kantigen Geruch die frühere Vollkommenheit ihres Dufts erahnen, oder sich zumindest wieder erinnern.

„Sag, sobald es dir zu viel wird, ja?" Seine Stimme war so schwach, doch seine Lippen waren nur Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt und so drehte sich ihr Kopf zu ihm und sie nickte lächelnd.

Remus setzte sich, auf einmal ungeduldig, auf und rollte Tonks in einer flüssigen Bewegung gleichzeitig auf den Bauch. Für einen Moment genoss er schwer atmend den Anblick ihrer Rückseite während die Lust immer stärker in ihm aufflammte, in seinem Körper pulsierte. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Monaten sich genau diese Szene vorgestellt. Tonks' Po, der aufreizend vor ihm lag. Wie er sie mit starken Armen festhielt und harsch in sie drang. Welche Töne könnte er wohl ihren süßen, unschuldigen Lippen entlocken, wenn er jetzt ohne Vorwarnung in ihre feuchte Enge fuhr? Er bemerkte, dass sie sein Gesicht mit verdrehtem Kopf und schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen beobachtete. Ihre Zähne gruben sich kokett in ihre Unterlippe. Verdammt, der Anblick war wie eine Erlaubnis sich nicht mehr zurückhalten zu müssen.

Er hob mit kräftigen Händen, ihren Körper an und schob ein Kissen unter ihre Hüfte. Dann ließ er sich auf sie sinken, drang ohne zu zögern in sie ein und sie stöhnte tatsächlich erschrocken auf. Er verharrte für einen Moment in ihr und genoss ihren wohlig erzitternden Körper unter sich. Dann fuhr er mit seinen Händen fest über ihren Rücken und begann gleichzeitig sich in ihr zu bewegen. Tonks lüsternes Stöhnen trieb ihn mehr an, als alles was sie vorher gesagt hatte. Seine Lunge füllte sich gierig mit Luft als ihre gemeinsamen Bewegungen zunehmend heftiger wurden. Jedes Mal wenn Remus' Finger besonders hemmungslos über Tonks' Haut glitten oder ihre Nippel schmerzhaft zusammenpressten, spürte er, wie sich die Muskeln in ihr anspannten und ihn fester in sich zogen.

Er schloss die Augen, sog ihren Geruch mit jedem seiner schweren Atemzüge tiefer in sich. Seine Stirn ruhte zwischen ihren Schulterblättern und eine Hand verkrampfte sich in ihrem kurzen Haar, als seine Stöße immer ungestümer und ihre stöhnenden Schreie immer lauter wurden. Ihr wahrer Geruch stieg nun wieder aus ihren Poren, vernebelte seinen Verstand, war alles was er noch wahrnahm und er sog ihn unersättlich in seine bebende Brust. Er schlang die Hand, die nicht grob ihren Kopf zu sich zog, um ihre Hüfte, spürte wo er in sie eindrang, wie er wild in ihren Körper stieß.

Seine Finger glitten etwas höher und Tonks gab urplötzlich einen animalischen, kehligen Laut von sich, der ihn nur noch mehr antrieb. Immer intensiver wurden der Druck seiner Finger, und die Bewegung seines Beckens. Bis er nicht mehr wusste, ob es Schmerzensschreie oder Zeugnisse der sich entladene Lust waren, was aus Tonks' Kehle drang. Er stieß unablässig in sie, genoss jedes raue Stöhnen, dass er ihrem sich unter ihm windenden Körper abrang in vollen Zügen, bis ihre Schreie nicht mehr die einzigen im Raum waren und sein Körper schweißgebadet auf dem ihren zusammenbrach.


	51. Chapter 51

ZWÖLF

Tonks erwachte und spürte sofort, dass die Wärme von Remus Körpers fort war. Sie war allein! Sofort saß sie kerzengerade im Bett und starrt mit stumpfen Augen in die Dunkelheit. Ihr Herz raste und schlug so schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust.

„Remus?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte und urplötzlich standen wieder die Tränen in ihren Augen. Doch bei dem Wort bewegte sich etwas am Fenster. Remus drehte sich zu ihr. Sie konnte seine Augen in der Dunkelheit leuchten sehen und das schmerzhafte Pochen ihres Herzens verwandelte sich in brennende Wärme. Er trank das Glas, das er in der Hand hielt in einem Zug leer und kam dann mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. Das Glas setzte klirrend auf dem Nachtschrank auf. Tonks hatte kaum Zeit festzustellen, dass die vertrocknete Blume, die mal in ihm gestanden hatte, nun achtlos auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag, denn im nächsten Moment lag er wieder neben ihr und zog sie mit starken Armen an sich.

* * *

Fester und fester drückte Remus Tonks' Rückseite an seine Brust. Durch den Schweiß, der beim Sex ihren ganzen Körper benetzt hatte, roch sie nun endlich wieder wie sie selbst und er genoss es so sehr. Auch wenn noch Tiefe fehlte in ihrem Duft, Substanz und die wilde Harmonie die er nie ganz begriffen hatte.

„Sag mir Bescheid, bevor du gehst!"

Er konnte aus ihrer erstickten Stimme hören, dass sie weinte.

„Versprochen", hauchte er sanft in Tonks' Ohr und ihr Atem beruhigte sich etwas. Ihre Finger fuhren über seinen Oberarm, der vor ihrer Brust lag und Remus spürte die sanfte Berührung so intensiv als ob jedes Haar sich ihr einzeln entgegen strecken würde.

„Darfst du mir von deiner Mission erzählen?", flüsterte Tonks und selbst der Luftstrom ihrer sanften Worte teilte die feinen Härchen auf seinem Arm.

„Nein", sagte er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und griff gleichzeitig zu seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtschrank. Ein weitgezogenen Bogen um ihre eng aneinander geschlungenen Körper und ein fast unsichtbarer blassleuchtender Schleider in der Dunkelheit, der sich schützend um sie legte, erschien.

„Was willst du wissen?", fragte er und seine Lippen waren dabei nur Millimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt. Er wusste, dass er ihr alles erzählen würde. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr um zu lügen, hatte zulange alle anderen belogen, hatte manchmal das Gefühl er würde bald selbst anfangen seine Lügen zu glauben. Nicht Tonks! Dazu war er einfach nicht mehr in der Lage. Es würde nur in Dilemmata führen, wenn sie bestimmte Fragen stellte, aber darüber würde er sich nur sorgen, falls es dazu kam.

* * *

„Wie ist dein Leben dort… ich meine… bist du permanent im Wald oder…?"

„Ja, so ziemlich. Es ist ein großes Gebiet. Im Zentrum leben etwa 30 oder 40 von uns. Insgesamt vielleicht doppelt so viele. Früher gingen und kamen wir, wie wir wollten. Kurz vor Vollmond waren besonders viele da. Aber inzwischen geht das nicht mehr. Niemand darf sehen, wie man einen Zauberstab benutzt. Ich muss sehr weit laufen, bevor ich apparieren kann. Sonst werd' ich gesehen."

Seine Sätze klangen so rudimentär, so reduziert auf das wesentliche und damit so falsch im Vergleich zu dem, was in Tonks' Kopf noch nachklang, wenn sie sich seine Stimme ins Gedächtnis rief.

„Aber wie lebt ihr dort?", fragte Tonks, die trotzdem begierig auf die Worte lauschte auch wenn sie ihr ein mulmiges Gefühl bereiteten.

„In kleinen Gruppen", sprach er weiter, „Zweckgemeinschaften. Wir schlafen in Höhlen oder Unterständen aus Holz."

„Auch jetzt im Winter!", sagte sie erschrocken, „habt ihr Feuer?"

„Manchmal", sagte Remus gleichgültig, „aber du weißt, mir ist nicht kalt."

Tonks erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, dass sie gefühlt in einem früheren Leben bei einer Wachschicht geführt hatten. „Warum nur?", fragt Tonks geistesabwesend und dachte wehmütig an ihre so andere Dynamik von damals zurück. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Remus antworten würde und erschrak fast, als er es tat.

„Nach der Rückverwandlung gibt es ein paar Stunden, in denen ich nur auf dem Boden liege. Warte, bis meine vollen Kräfte wieder da sind. Als kleines Kind war ich noch dauernd krank nach Vollmond. Besonders die Winter in Hogwarts waren sehr kalt. Aber ich schätze, es härtet irgendwann ab." Seine Stimme klang ausdruckslos bei diesen Worten. Als würde er einen bedeutungslosen Bericht aus dem Tagespropheten wiedergeben. Tonks wusste nicht, ob der eisige Schauer, der ihr bei diesen Worten über den Nacken lief, von der Beschreibung der kalten Stunden oder seiner gleichgültigen Stimme kam.

„Wie sind die anderen?", fragte sie ausweichend um nicht mehr darüber nachdenken zu müssen.

Zum ersten Mal sprach Remus nicht sofort, sondern schien während der nächsten paar tiefen Atemzüge über seine Antwort nachzudenken.

„Unterschiedlich", meinte er schließlich und es entstand eine kleine Pause in der Tonks gespannt auf mehr wartete. Sie wollte schon nachfragen, doch in dem Moment sprach er wieder. Seine Stimme war etwas dynamischer und die Worte kamen nun etwas langsamer, so dass sie weniger wie ein unbeteiligter Redestrom wirkten.

„Manche sind nicht viel besser als Greyback. Stehen an der Spitze des Rudels. Reden von der Überlegenheit unserer Art gegenüber der schwachen Rasse. Also euch. Andere versuchen noch ihren Platz im Rudel zu erobern. Doch ihr Bemühen wirkt unecht, aufgesetzt. Manche versuchen nur in Ruhe zu leben. Möglichst unauffällig zu sein und niemandem auf die Füße zu treten. Aber sie sind oft schwach und werden von uns herumgeschubst."

Er stockte für einen Moment und Tonks hatte das Gefühl, dass er an etwas dachte, was nun vor seinem inneren Auge ablief.

„Genau wie diejenigen, für die es offensichtlich nur eine Notlösung ist, bei ihresgleichen zu leben. Sie wurden von ihren Familien verstoßen und haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber man merkt, dass sie der Bequemlichkeit der Zivilisation nachhängen. Dass sie schwach sind. Dass sie nicht denken wie wir. Und wenn man es einmal zu sehr merkt, liegt am nächsten Morgen der Geruch von Blut in der Luft."

Tonks schluckte unwillkürlich. Sein Bericht löste ein Gefühl tiefer Beklemmung in ihr aus. Oder war es Furcht? Doch wovor genau? Ein Prickeln entstand in ihrem Nacken, genau an der Stelle, wo Remus Lippen an ihrem Hals lagen und sein heißer Atem ihr Ohr traf.

„Sie… töten sich gegenseitig?", fragte sie zögernd und starrte dabei wie versteinert auf das Fleckchen Wand, vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Sehr selten", sagte die Stimme an ihrem Ohr, „meistens kämpfen sie nur… und verletzen sich dabei."

Tonks schwieg und atmete schwer. Nach einer Weile lockerte der Arm, der vor ihrer Brust lag, etwas seinen festen Griff. Eine Hand berührte ihre Schulter und begann langsam in Richtung ihrer Hand hinab zu fahren. Mit jedem Zentimeter wurde die Berührung sanfter.

„Zu guter Letzt", sagte Remus und seine Stimme war nun weiter von ihrem Ohr entfernt und aus ihr schwang mehr Mitgefühl, „gibt es noch die, die schon vor Jahren aufgegeben haben. Leben wenn überhaupt nur noch von einer Mahlzeit zur nächsten."

„Und woher kommen die Mahlzeiten?", fragte Tonks die Wand.

„Diebeszüge in den Dörfern am Rand des Waldes", sagte Remus hinter ihr, „Sammeln von Pflanzen, wenn nicht gerad' Winter ist. Oder Jagen von Tieren"

„Und was machst du?"

„Jagen, hauptsächlich."

„Klingt nicht sehr vegetarisch."

Die Bewegung der Hand an ihrem Arm erstarb. Es entstand ein kurzer Moment der erschrockenen Stille. Dann ertönte Remus' schwaches Lachen hinter ihr. Sie verdrehte umständlich den Kopf über ihre Schulter und sah zum ersten Mal wieder das Gesicht, was sie von ihm in Erinnerung hatte. Sie drehte sich ganz zu ihm um und fiel sanft in sein Lachen ein, bis er sie spielerisch wieder an sich zog und ihre Lippen sich behutsam trafen.

„Nein", sagte er grinsend und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen, „rohes Fleisch ist so ziemlich das Gegenteil."

„Roh?", fragte Tonks erschrocken, „aber du hast gesagt… ihr habt doch Feuer."

„Was wir vor allem haben, ist Futterneid!", erwiderte Remus mit betont ruhiger Stimme und strich Tonks dabei sanft die Haare aus den Augen.

„Ist es… sehr schlimm?", fragte Tonks zögernd. Remus wirkte etwas irritiert angesichts der Frage und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Die Geste wirkte so vertraute neben all dem Ungewohnten an ihm, dass Tonks unwillkürlich grinsen musste.

„Das du rohes Fleisch essen musst, obwohl du eigentlich schon vermeiden wolltest, Fleisch in verarbeiteter Form zu essen?", fragte Tonks behutsam.

Remus sah sie für einen Moment nachdenklich an. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Nicht mehr", sagte er leise, „dass es nie genug ist und man ständig Hunger hat schon. Aber das was es ist…" Sein Blick wanderte für einen Moment zu dem Stück Wand, dem Tonks vorhin auch schon ihre Fragen gestellt hatte. „Ich hab Grenzen", sagte Remus schließlich und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein tonloses Flüstern.

„Grenzen?", fragte Tonks in der gleichen Lautstärke.

„Keine Menschen"

Tonks wich unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück und starrte in Remus' müdes Gesicht.

„Fressen die anderen…" Das letzte Wort brachte sie nicht mehr über die Lippen.

„Manchmal", sagte Remus schwach und musterte interessiert die Reaktionen in ihrem Gesicht, „wenn sie nach Vollmond die Überreste eines gerissenen Muggels finden und seit Tagen nichts gegessen haben… oder wenn sie einen Verräter erlegen."

* * *

In Tonks Augen stand auf einmal wilde Panik und Remus bereute augenblicklich, das er dieses Wort verwendet hatte.

„Ich meine Leute die sich offen gegen Greybacks Ansichten stellen, Tonks" Remus streichelte ihr unablässig über den Kopf, doch er spürte immer noch ihr Herz so dicht neben dem seinen rasen. „Tonks, ich steh inzwischen relativ weit oben im Rudel… also… nicht sehr weit oben, aber zumindest eindeutig _im_ Rudel. Und immer wenn sie Leute getötet haben, waren es Außenseiter oder Leute, die so dumm waren offen Zauberstäbe zu benutzen."

Diese Information schien Tonks zumindest so sehr zu verwirren, dass sie ihre Angst wegen Remus' Enttarnung für einen Moment vergaß.

„Warum benutzen sie keine Zauberstäbe?", fragte sie fassungslos.

„Attribute der niederträchtigen Unterdrücker", sagte Remus und achtete diesmal darauf mehr offensichtliche Abneigung in seine Worte zu legen. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl Tonks mit einiger seiner Aussagen vorhin verängstigt zu haben.

„Außerdem sind einige schon als Kind gebissen worden und hatten nie einen Zauberstab oder haben zumindest keine Ahnung wie sie damit umgehen sollen. Der innerste Kreis, also Greybacks engste Vertraute und er selbst, hat wahrscheinlich Zauberstäbe, aber selbst die benutzen sie nicht im Rudel, weil das die natürliche Ordnung der körperlichen Überlegenheit unterwandern würde."

Tonks schien entsetzt und Remus konnte sehr gut verstehen wieso. Ohne Magie zu leben war auch das, was ihm am meisten zu schaffen machte. Naja, zumindest fast. Aber auf die andere Sache, die er noch mehr vermisste, verzichtete er ja aus einem guten Grund.

„Tonks", sagte Remus behutsam und streichelte erneut ihr farbloses Haar, „ich komm schon klar, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Aber wie kannst du ohne Magie leben?", fragte sie völlig verstört, „es geht einfach nicht! Es gibt schon genug Berichte darüber, was für furchtbare Dinge passieren, wenn Kinder sie unterdrücken. Was geschieht dann erst bei vollentwickelten magischen Fähigkeiten…"

„Beruhig dich, Tonks, bitte", er drückte sie wieder fester an sich und streichelte unablässig ihren Schopf, „du hast Recht, vollkommen recht." Das Beben ihrer Brust übertrug sich fast auf die seine, so eng lag sie bei ihm. „Kein Zauberstab heißt aber nicht, gar keine Magie, mein Schatz", sagte Remus mit sanfter Stimme.

Tonks sah scheu unter ihrem verwuscheltem Haar hervor und suchte seinen Blick.

„Du meinst zauberstablose Magie?", fragte sie verunsichert und Remus lächelte sanft.

„Naja, eher wilde Magie, denn es ist wenig steuerbar und sehr weit von konkreten Zaubern entfernt." Er strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn, um ihr besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Und die meisten sind inzwischen recht gut darin. Zumindest wenn sie im Adrenalinrausch sind oder in Rage"

„Und was können sie damit tun?", fragte Tonks, die sich inzwischen wieder ein wenig beruhigt zu haben schien.

„Anderen Schmerz zufügen", sagte Remus langsam, „Tiere, die sie jagen zum Straucheln bringen…" er zögerte doch er konnte in Tonks' Blick lesen, dass sie wusste, dass ihm noch etwas durch den Kopf geisterte, „oder das was du mit mir gemacht hast… in der Nacht… als ich dir weh getan habe… beim Sex. Jemanden wegstoßen und jede Faser seines Körpers brennen lassen, aber sehr, sehr viel stärker, als du es getan hast."

Tonks sah ihn plötzlich aus großen Augen unnachgiebig an, schien zu warten bis er weitersprach, doch Remus wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte und blieb stumm.

„Hast du…", fragte sie nach einer Weile und wich seinem Blick aus, „hat jemand dich… weil du versucht hast jemanden…" sie brach ab, doch augenblicklich wurde Remus bewusst was sie fragen wollte.

„Zu vergewaltigen?!", fragte er entgeistert und Tonks' Blick wanderte nur noch fahriger in Richtung der Wand. Remus ließ Tonks' Körper los und sackte schwer atmend auf den Rücken in die Matratze und schloss die Augen.

„Ich hab es gesehen", sagte er steif in Richtung der Decke, „und Beschreibungen gehört… von Leuten die mir davon erzählt haben. Aus beiden Perspektiven…"

Tonks begann sich neben ihm zu bewegen. Er spürte wie sie energisch ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihren ganzen zarten Körper an den seinen zog. Dann schob sie sich behutsam auf ihn und begann jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichts zu küssen.

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte sie zwischen jeder sanften Berührung zwischen seiner rauen Haut mit ihren zarten Lippen. „Ich hab nicht gemeint, dass du… aber trotzdem, hätte ich nie…"

„Schon gut", sagte Remus erstickt und öffnete die Augen. Als er Tonks' verzweifeltes Gesicht direkt vor sich sah, hob er automatisch eine Hand um ihr die Tränen von den feuchten Wangen zu wischen.

„Ich merke es ja selbst", sagte er tonlos, „wie ich mich verändert habe. Es muss eklatant sein, wenn man mich seit Monaten nicht gesehen hat."

„Trotzdem", Tonks weinte immer noch stumme, heiße Tränen und sah Remus verzweifelt an, „ich hätte niemals auch nur in Erwägung ziehen dürfen, dass du..."

Er zog sie sanft an sich und küsste lang und innig ihre zitternden Lippen. Danach sank sie sehnlich an seine Brust und legte ihre Arme links und rechts an seinen Oberkörper.

„Es wird irgendwann vorbei sein", sagte Tonks und etwas ungewohnt Bitteres lag in ihrer Stimme, „und dann kannst du es hinter dir lassen." Remus nickte schwach und spürte dabei wie ihr Haar sein Kinn kitzelte.

„Kannst du etwas bewirken", fragte Tonks nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Ich hab ein paar Mal mitbekommen, wenn größere Überfälle in einem der umliegenden Dörfer oder anderswo geplant waren oder wenn über Voldemorts Pläne zum Einsatz der Werwölfe geredet wurde", sagte Remus leise. „Ich hab dann Dumbledore informiert, aber nie erfahren, was daraus geworden ist. Es wäre zu leichtsinnig Nachrichten ins Camp zurückzuschicken."

„Verstehe", sagte Tonks schwach.

„Dann gibt es ein paar, die zweifeln, ob sie sich endgültig dem Rudel und damit Greybacks Weg anschließen sollen oder nicht", fuhr Remus fort, „Früher habe ich immer versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es moralisch falsche wäre, aber das würde heute natürlich nicht mehr zu meiner scheinbaren Gesinnung passen und Misstrauen erwecken. Also verfolge ich momentan eine andere Strategie…"

Tonks stellte den Kopf auf seiner Brust auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich teile ihnen möglichst kaltherzig mit, dass sie zu schwach für das Rudel sind, und bei uns nur den Tod finden würden." Tonks' Augen weiteten sich etwas, doch sie sah ihn weiter gespannt an. „Es ist grausam, ich weiß", sagte Remus langsam, „aber wenn sie noch nicht lange beim Rudel sind, überzeugt es sie manchmal in die Zivilisation zurückzukehren."

Er strich sanft über Tonks' Haar und war erleichtert, dass ihr Mund daraufhin ein selbstvergessenes Lächeln formte.

„Und es gibt noch die Kinder…"

„Es gibt Kinder im Rudel?", fragte Tonks erschrocken.

„Ein paar", sagte Remus leise, „beiß sie wenn sie noch jung und unverdorben von der Gesellschaft sind, wie Greyback sagt, erzieh sie dazu Menschen zu hassen." Diesmal musste Remus nicht mehr darauf achten die Abneigung in seinem Tonfall möglichst deutlich hervortreten zu lassen. „Ich habe zwei rausgeholt. Die beiden schwächsten… bei denen man denken wird, sie wären einfach im Wald erfroren oder… einem besonders verzweifelten, hungrigen anderen Werwolf zum Opfer gefallen." Remus beschloss Tonks nicht von den Gerüchten zu erzählen, die er von einem vertrauenswürdigen Werwolf gehört hatte, nach dem dies im Winter von vor drei Jahren wirklich einmal geschehen war. „Ich appariere sie an einen sicheren Punkt in der Nähe von Hogwarts und informiere Dumbledore per Patronus. Zwei sind zu wenig, aber es ist so riskant überhaupt zu apparieren und wenn dann noch immer mehr Kinder verschwinden…" Er verstummte und hing einen Moment seinen Gedanken nach.

„Was macht Dumbledore mit ihnen?", fragte Tonks leise und musterte dabei sein Gesicht.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht", sagte Remus mit schwerer Stimme, „unser Treffen vor Weihnachten war so kurz, dass kaum Zeit war, das Nötigste zu besprechen."

„Ja, er ist ständig auf Reisen", stimmte Tonks zu.

* * *

Sie verfielen für einen Moment in Schweigen. Tonks fragte sich schon lange, was Dumbledore wohl machte, wenn er unterwegs war. Was war so wichtig, dass er dafür Hogwarts verließ und niemandem sagte, wo er zu erreichen war?

„Es ist alles nur Symptombekämpfung", sagte Remus unvermittelt und eine Verbitterung lag in seiner Stimme, die Tonks wieder einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Sag das nicht", entgegnete sie sanft.

„Es stimmt doch", erwiderte Remus, „Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass Greyback weiter Leute beißt. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass die meisten der Werwölfe dort, wenn auch keine aktiven Unterstützer Voldemorts, zumindest nicht abgeneigt gegenüber seinem neuen Regime sind, solange die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie dort ein paar mehr Freiheiten erhalten, als das Zaubereiministerium ihnen gegenwärtig zugesteht."

Tonks grinste unvermittelt. Wie gut es sich anfühlte, dass seine Bandwurmsätze langsam wieder durchkamen. Remus schien irritiert angesichts ihrer merkwürdige freudigen Reaktion auf seine verbitterte Aussage, deswegen rutschte sie ein Stück zu ihm hoch und legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Für mich klingt es nicht, als ob du nichts erreichst, Remus", sagte sie leise, „aber wenn du denkst, dass es für das, was du bewirken kannst, unverhältnismäßig gefährlich ist, bin ich die Letzte, die dir Vorwürfe macht, wenn du die Mission für beendet erklärst."

Remus schwieg und musterte wieder kritisch ihr Gesicht. Sie verfielen in Schweigen.

„Ich muss dir was sagen", sagte Tonks nach einer Weile unvermittelt um eine neuerliche Diskussion darüber, dass er nicht bei ihr bleiben konnte, zuvorzukommen, „aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du nicht ausrastest."

„Du bist nicht von mir schwanger, oder?", fragte Remus ohne Ironie in seinem Tonfall.

„Was?", fragte Tonks erstaunt, „nein!"

„Ok", sagte Remus ruhig, „das erhöht die Chancen, dass ich nicht ausraste."

Tonks guckte verwirrt, beschloss aber nicht weiter auf die Bemerkung einzugehen. „Du hast wieder ein paar Kratzer auf meinem Rücken hinterlassen", sagte sie scheu. Sofern sie es im Dunkel bewerten konnte, hielt Remus zu seinem Worte und rastete nicht aus. Er streckte seinen Arm langsam nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtschrank aus und beleuchtete damit ihren Rücken um die Stellen genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Ich hab die Essenz hier. In der Tasche im Bad", sagte Tonks ruhig. Er stand auf und kam wenig später mit einem Fläschchen zurück. Doch es war Diptam-Essenz und nicht die Tinktur gegen die von Werwölfen zugefügten Verletzungen. Tonks folgte trotzdem dem sanften Druck seiner Hände an ihren Schultern und ließ sich auf den Bauch drehen, damit er die Flüssigkeit besser auf ihrem Rücken verteilen konnte.

„Vergiss die Essenz", sagte Remus nach einem Moment der Stille. „Ich schätze mal, die ist sowieso unglaublich teuer"

„Kann man so sagen", meinte Tonks.

„Blödsinn, den sie an verängstigte Leute verkaufen, die keine Ahnung haben", schnaubte er.

„Hey!", meinte Tonks etwas ungehalten. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie schwierig es ist, bei dem Thema an verlässliche Informationen zu kommen… besonders wenn die Trottel, die sie einem geben könnten, lieber darüber schweigen", fügte sie halblaut hinzu. Zur Antwort küsste Remus nur etwas ungestüm ihren wilden Haarschopf.

„Wenn ich dich in meiner menschlichen Form verletzte, ist Diptam-Essenz genauso wirkungsvoll. Solange es keine Bisse bis aufs Blut sind, aber das wird dir bei mir nie passieren.", fuhr er fort und beträufelte weiter ihren Rücken. „Wenn ich, oder ein anderer Werwolf, dich mal als Wolf verletzten sollte, benutz die Tinktur als erstes für die Bisse. Es verhindert natürlich nicht die Infektion, aber neutralisiert zumindest die gerinnungshemmenden Substanzen im Speichel, so dass du nicht verblutest. Danach kannst du es für den Rest der Wunden nehmen, denn die Verletzungen der Klauen bluten auch immer weiter, nur nicht so stark."

Tonks hob leicht den Kopf um Remus anzusehen. Er hatte Recht damit, dass er sich verändert hatte. Vor einem halben Jahr noch, hätte er nie so freimütig über dieses Thema geredet. Aber er war auch viel besorgter und reumütiger gewesen, als er sie das letzte Mal verletzt hatte und hätte nie so unbeteiligt über die Gräueltaten, die er im Wald erlebt hatte, sprechen können.

„Der Haken ist, dass bei einem richtigen Werwolfangriff, die Menge in einem Fläschchen so gut wie nie reicht", sprach Remus weiter, „aber es besteht eh nur aus Diptam und Silberstaub."

Tonks sah überrascht auf.

„In einem miesen Mischungsverhältnis", sagte Remus lächelnd, „es ist daher billiger und wirkungsvoller, wenn du es dir selbst zusammenmischt."

Remus stellte das Fläschchen mit der Diptam-Essenz auf den Nachttisch und nahm sich gleichzeitig ein Taschentuch um die überschüssige Flüssigkeit von ihrem Rücken zu tupfen.

„Etwa 90 zu 10 Massenprozent, würde ich schätzen", sagte er ruhig und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu, „aber ich hab keine Ahnung vom Brauen."

Sein Kopf sank wieder neben ihr auf das Kissen. Er sah sie für einen Moment an und legte dann eine Hand an ihren Kopf und drückte einen liebevollen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe, Tonks", sagte er sanft, als er sich von ihr löste.

„Ich bemerk es gar nicht währenddessen", meinte Tonks langsam, „und wenn, ist es eher anregend."

Remus musterte sie einen Moment mit in Falten gelegter Stirn und zog sie dann wieder an sich um sie fest in seine Arme zu schließen.

„Bist du noch da, wenn ich aufwache?", fragte Tonks nach einer Weile der Stille leise.

„Versprochen", sagte Remus und begann sie wieder zu küssen.


	52. Chapter 52

DREIZEHN

Als Tonks erwachte fand sie sich, ihre Beine eng vor ihre Brust gezogen, eingerollt im Bett. Remus lag hinter ihr, sein Körper in perfekter Imitation ihrer Haltung, an den ihren geschmiegt. Er war schon wach. Auf eine Hand aufgestützt musterte er über ihre Schulter hinweg nachdenklich ihr Gesicht, als sie die Augen aufschlug.

„Morgen", flüsterte sie schlaftrunken.

Als Antwort strich er sanft mit einem Finger über ihre Wangen, die Spitze ihrer Nase und verharrte schließlich an ihren Lippen.

„Kannst du den Trick mit deinen Fingern noch mal machen?", fragte Tonks müde und nahm dabei seine Hand in die ihre und begann mit seinen Fingern zu spielen.

„Nicht, wenn deine Beine so eng aufeinander liegen", erwiderte Remus grinsend.

Tonks rollte mit den Augen in seine Richtung und er begann zu grinsen.

„Ich mein das mit den Funken", sagte sie gespielt genervt.

Remus hob die Hand wieder dicht vor ihr Gesicht und ließ einen roten Funken aus seinem Zeigefinger aufsteigen. Es kitzelte leicht, als er ihn neckend auf ihrer Nasenspitze ablegte.

„Wieso kannst du das?", fragte Tonks und betrachtete dabei schielend den ersterbenden Funken.

„Jahrelange Übung", entgegnete Remus nur.

„Ja, ich weiß", meinte Tonks sofort, „ich hab dich so oft morgens dabei gesehen, wie du…"

„Hast du?", unterbrach Remus sie.

„Ja", bestätigte Tonks mit fester Stimme, „aber warum? Wieso hast du es so lange geübt?"

Remus zögerte, zuckte dann nur milde mit den Schultern und setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Wann musst du zurück?", fragte Tonks mit schwacher Stimme.

„Gestern!", sagte Remus trocken ohne Tonks anzusehen.

„Das heißt, du kannst noch zum Frühstück bleiben!"

Remus drehte den Kopf und sah sie durchdringend an. Als sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, stand Tonks flink auf und schlüpfte schnell in ihre Kleidung.

* * *

Remus betrachtete gedankenversunken ihre Bewegungen. Nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand sie mit der Ankündigung, dass sie Frühstück mitbringen würde, durch die Tür zur Treppe. Sofort breitete sich Stille im Raum aus. Remus schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wieso er es zu der Nacht hatte kommen lassen. Er wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen, das waren doch seine Worte gewesen. Und das war es doch, was er sich seit Monaten sagte, wenn in ihm das Bedürfnis aufkam Tonks eine Nachricht zu schicken oder einfach vor ihre Tür zu apparieren und den ganzen Mist hinter sich zu lassen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Tonks war wieder da.

„Er hat gesagt, er bringt es uns hoch", meinte sie strahlend, „jedenfalls nachdem ich ihm versichert habe, dass er es auf meine Rechnung setzten kann und nicht auf deine."

Remus lächelte mild und stellte mit leichter Verwunderung aber auch Entzückung fest, dass Tonks sich schon wieder auszog. Nackt warf sie sich mit Schwung wieder neben ihn bäuchlings ins Bett und reckte keck die Füße hinter sich in die Luft.

„Aberforth ist ein komischer Kauz, oder? Wenn man ihn das erste Mal sieht, denkt man er ist fies und irgendwie durchtrieben, aber je länger man ihn kennt…"

Remus nickte stumm und strich mit einer Hand über Tonks' Rücken. Die Kratzer der letzten Nacht ergaben nun ein wildes Muster aus hellen Streifen.

„Ich würde dir trotzdem nicht raten etwas hier zu trinken, wenn du nicht vorhast, zu bezahlen", fuhr Tonks beschwingt fort, „ich hab mal gesehen wie er jemanden, der die Zeche prellen wollte, ziemlich krass verhext hat. Mit Magie, die ich ihm nie zugetraut hätte."

Remus lachte schwach und Tonks rollte sich auf den Rücken und kam eng an seinen Körper geschmiegt zu liegen.

„Das ist ok", meinte Remus langsam, „ich hab ihm mal mit einem entlaufenden Crup geholfen, der für eine Zeit im Dorf herumlungerte und seitdem toleriert er, dass ich so zweimal im Jahr hier auftauche und was trinke. Und er weiß vorher, dass ich nicht bezahlen kann."

„Ein Crup?", fragte Tonks erstaunt.

„Ja, schlich sich nachts in seinen Stall und hat zwei der neugeborenen Zicklein gefressen. Schon ewig her. Er hatte Moody nach einem Treffen des Ordens gefragt, aber der meinte ziemlich unfreundlich, er hätte keine Zeit für solch einen Mumpitz und es ginge ja nur um dumme Ziegen."

„Aberforth ist im Orden?", fragte Tonks erschrocken.

„War", verbesserte Remus, „beim ersten Krieg. Und du hast Recht mit der Einschätzung. Deine magischen Fähigkeiten in allen Ehren Tonks, aber wenn Aberforth es wirklich mal auf dich abgesehen hat, ist deine einzige Chance, dass Albus schnell genug davon erfährt und ihn zurechtpfeift. Und selbst dann kann es noch hässlich werden… so hat Moody sein Auge verloren."

Tonks sah ihn nun völlig entgeistert an. „Du verarscht mich doch?"

Remus schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. „Beleidige niemals seine Ziegen", sagte er grinsend und drückte einen Kuss auf Tonks' Schulter. Es klopfte sanft an der Tür. Remus stand auf und öffnete in voller Blöße und ohne sich die geringste Scharm anmerken zu lassen. Der Wirt drückte ihm wortlos ein Tablett in die Hand und stapfte dann grimmig murmelnd wieder die Treppe hinunter. Remus stellte das Tablett auf dem Boden vor dem Bett ab und sank wieder in die Kissen. Er schenkte Tonks einen lächelnden Seitenblick, doch sie musterte ihn nur intensiv.

„Was?", fragte er unsicher in ihre Richtung. Ihr durchdringender Blick irritierte ihn etwas. Tonks konnte man für gewöhnlich die Emotionen aus drei Meter Entfernung von der Nasenspitze ablesen, aber jetzt wusste er nicht, was sie dachte. Sie streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und zog ihn stärker als er es je bei ihrem schlanken Körper für möglich gehalten hätte an sich. Ihre Hand fuhr sofort zwischen seine Beine und erweckte dort seine Männlichkeit zum Leben.

„Jetzt bitte den anderen Trick mit den Fingern", sagte sie in sein Ohr und begann heiß seinen Hals zu küssen. Remus folgte gehorsam. Ergab sich sofort ihrem Duft und dem ekstatischen Gefühl ihrer bebenden Körper und Tonks' forschem Verlangen nach ihm. Als sie schließlich erschöpft aufeinander sanken, waren Tee und Eier bereits kalt. Sie sahen sich für einen Moment lachend an, dann begannen sie doch noch zu essen.

Tonks hielt nach ein paar Bissen Toast inne und beobachtete erstaunt, wie Remus gierig die Mahlzeit hinunter schlang. Remus stockte, als er ihren Blick im Nacken spürte.

„Entschuldige", sagte er kleinlaut und versuchte sich zu zügeln. Aber der Geruch nach richtigem Essen lag so verführerisch im Zimmer, dass es ihm schwer fiel.

„Schon ok", meinte Tonks sanft und hielt ihm ihre halbgegessene Toastscheibe hin. Remus zögerte.

„Nun nimm schon", sagte Tonks behutsam, „ich hab nicht dran gedacht… aber es ist eigentlich logisch… und besser du isst jetzt noch so viel wie du kannst, bevor du wieder…" Sie brach unsicher ab. Remus musterte ihr Gesicht, doch das Verlangen nach Nahrung war zu stark. Er nahm den Toast aus ihrer Hand und aß. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er alles vom Tablett bis auf den letzten Krümel hinuntergeschlungen. Sogar die drei sauren Gurken von denen er nicht genau wusste, warum sie dem Menü beigefügt worden waren. Er fühlte sich nicht mal wirklich satt. Tonks' nicht zu deutender Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihm.

Er stand auf und begann stumm seine Kleidung zusammenzusuchen und sich anzuziehen.

* * *

„Geh nicht"

Es war ein flehentliches Flüstern.

„Ich muss", sagte er ohne sie dabei ansehen zu können.

„Dann versprich mir wenigstens, dass wir zusammen sein werden, wenn es vorbei ist."

Remus blieb stumm und nestelte an seinem Gürtel.

„Ich liebe dich… mehr als jemals zuvor."

Es war als ob etwas Kaltes aus großer Höhe in seinen Magen gefallen wäre. „Oh Gott", stieß er tonlos hervor, „ich schätze das ist das Paradebeispiel davon, es schlimmer zu machen."

Tonks sah ihn mit verhärmtem Gesicht an. „Die romantischste Antwort, auf die eine Frau hoffen kann", sagte sie mit dunklem Sarkasmus.

Remus schnaubte freudlos auf und starrte sie durch den Raum hinweg an. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, Tonks."

Sie sah ihn weiter mit gramerfülltem Ausdruck an. Seine Beine entschieden und schon saß er wieder neben ihr, seine Hände umschlossen ihr Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich, Tonks", sagte Remus noch einmal, „mehr als alles andere in der Welt, mehr als mein eigenes Leben."

Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab und er küsste sie fort.

„Aber es liegt nicht in meiner Natur dir ein treuergebener, liebenswerter, vorzeigbarer Ehemann zu werden." Seine Stimme klang fest, denn endlich wusste er, wie er es sagen könnte, dass sie es auch verstehen würde. Denn sie hatte es gespürt, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte während der letzten Monate. Wie sehr er zu sich selbst gefunden hatte. „Ich hab die letzten Monate auf halbverrottetem Laub in einer kalten Steinhöhle gelebt und mich mit dutzenden Anderen um rohes Fleisch geprügelt. Und es macht mir nicht so viel aus, wie man denken sollte, weil es nun mal in meiner Natur liegt. Aber du…" Er hob sanft ihren Kopf und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. „…du bist kein Wolf, Tonks, du bist ein Kaninchen."

„Nicht mehr", sagte sie erstickt, „seit Monaten schon nicht mehr, ich…"

Sie brach ab, als Remus sanft mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Harry hat etwas bezüglich deines Patronus' erwähnt, aber…"

Tonks nickte energisch und wischte sich die Tränen fort. Er würde es nicht mehr leugnen können, wenn er ihren Patronus sah. Es war doch ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

„Es ist nicht das, was du bist, Tonks", sagte Remus behutsam, „es ist nicht dein inneres Tier, sondern nur das, von dem du glaubst, dass es dich beschützen kann. Von dem du glaubst, dass es dich glücklich machen kann." Tonks blickte mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. „Du brauchst nur etwas Zeit um wieder zu erkennen, dass du niemanden brauchst, der dich beschützt und du für dein Glück von niemandem abhängst. Besonders nicht von mir."

* * *

Remus küsste noch ein letztes Mal ihre Stirn und stand auf, bevor er sich zum Fenster wandte und nach seinem Umhang griff. Plötzlich erschien etwas Silbernes an seiner Schulter und er wandte überrascht den Kopf. Es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, ließ ihn fast an seinen eigenen Worten zweifeln.

„Zweifellos ein Wolf", sagte Remus mit erstickter Stimme.

Tonks schnaubte. „Es ist ein Werwolf, Remus", erwiderte sie düster, „kannst du nicht mal einen Wolf von einem Werwolf unterscheiden."

Remus beobachte das silberne Tier, das eine Runde durch den Raum drehte und dann zu Tonks erhobenen Zauberstab zurück lief.

„Sah ich nie praktischen Nutzen drin", entgegnete er mit trockenem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Der Werwolf verharrte vor Tonks und begann sich in der Luft einzurollen.

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob er so aussieht wie du", sagte Tonks leise. Eine verrückte Vorstellung, dachte Remus, wäre so etwas möglich? Obwohl sie ihn nie in verwandelter Form gesehen hatte?

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Remus ausweichend, „ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich aussehe."

Tonks nickte langsam.

„Ich werde in meine Wohnung zurückziehen", sagte sie unvermittelt mit fester Stimme und gleichzeitig verpuffte der Patronus in einem kleinen Wölken aus silbernem Dunst „Falls du mich suchst."

Remus legte nun endlich den Umhang um, den er schon seit geraumer Zeit unschlüssig in Händen hielt. „Ich kann nicht regelmäßig aus dem Wald verschwinden, Tonks. Es würde zu sehr auffallen", sagte Remus sachlich.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Tonks ruhig, „nur für Notfälle."

„Was für Notfälle?"

„Notfälle, eben", sagte sie leicht gereizt und stand auf um ihn zur Tür zu bringen.

„Bitte versuch mich zu vergessen, Tonks", sagte Remus flehend, „ich will wirklich, dass du…"

Ein Finger an seinem Mund stoppte die Bewegung seiner Lippen.

„Sei still!", befahl Tonks leise und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, „und pass auf dich auf."

„Du auch", sagte Remus schwach und Tonks nickte mit ernster Miene.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf ihr schönes Gesicht und zog einmal tief ihren unvollständigen Duft ein, dann drehte er sich auf den Absätzen um und verschwand mit raschen Schritten aus dem Zimmer.


	53. Chapter 53

VIERZEHN

„Ich hab eigentlich nicht gemeint, dass du gleich den erst besten abschleppen sollst", meinte Aberforth grimmig als Tonks zum Abendessen in den Pub runter kam.

„Denkst du Remus ist nur der erst beste?", fragte Tonks etwas gereizt und sah in die hellblauen Augen.

„Nein", erwiderte Aberforth zögernd, „nein, eigentlich nicht… aber er ist auch jemand, der sein eigenes Glück und das seiner Nächsten aufgrund der Dinge, die er glaubt zum Wohl aller tun zu müssen, vergisst… wie mein Bruder."

Tonks begann still zu essen, doch trotz des spartanischen Frühstücks und der Tatsache, dass ihr Mittag aus nur einer Handvoll Schokodrops bestanden hatte, hielt sich ihr Appetit in Grenzen. Aberforth musterte sie auffällig unauffällig.

„Wirst du ihn wiedersehen?", fragte er auf einmal unwirsch.

„Wenn es in meiner Macht steht", sagte Tonks nüchtern, „und er es zulässt."

Aberforth nickte langsam. „Sieh ihm nie direkt in die Augen, wenn er einen seiner wütenden Anfälle hat", sagte Aberforth unvermittelt. Tonks sah überrascht auf. „Das macht es nur noch schlimmer. Guck lieber weg und tu irgendwas anderes, dann beruhigt er sich in der Regel und entschuldigt sich sogar", fuhr der Wirt pragmatisch fort. „Er versucht um jeden Preis vor anderen zu verbergen, wovor er sich am meisten fürchtet, hat aber selbst einen untrüglichen Riecher für die Schwächen seines Gegenübers und sein großes, dummes Herz zwingt ihn dann meistens dazu zu helfen."

Tonks saß Aberforth mit großen Augen an. „Lieferst du mir hier gerade Remus' Gebrauchsanweisung?", fragte sie verdutzt.

„Ich mach nur Konversation", sagte Aberforth sachlich.

„Verstehe", sagte Tonks leise, „noch was, das ich wissen sollte?"

Aberforth schwieg einen Moment.

„Er ist die Mühe wert", meinte er schließlich harsch, „ist aber selbst der Letzte, der das einsehen würde."

„Ja", sagte Tonks an ihren Teller gerichtet, „das ist mir schon aufgefallen."

Aberforth wollte sich schon entfernen, doch Tonks schoss plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„Aberforth?" Er blieb stehen und sah Tonks abwartend an. „Wovor fürchtet er sich am meisten?"

Aberforth sah sie für einen Moment prüfend an. „Was weißt du denn schon so über ihn?", fragte er forsch.

Tonks schnaubte. Natürlich! Ihr altes Konfliktthema. „Ich weiß von seinem unausweichlichen monatlichen Termin, wenn du das meinst."

Aberforth nickte langsam. „Und wenn dir das einmal im Monat passieren würde, wovor hättest du dann am meisten Angst?"

„An Vollmond jemanden zu beißen", sagte Tonks langsam, „oder zu verletzen."

Aberforth wog seinen Kopf langsam von einer Seite auf die andere. „Nun, dass ist auf jeden Fall eine seiner Ängste", sagte er ruhig, „aber das lässt sich mit ausreichenden Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ja verhindern."

Tonks sah Aberforth mit tiefen Falten in der Stirn an. „Aber etwas anderes nicht, meinen Sie?", sagte sie zögernd, „der Schmerz?" Aber sofort schüttelte Tonks entschieden den Kopf. „Wenn er Schmerzen fürchten würde, hätte er es keine zwei Wochen mit mir ausgehalten", sagte sie geistesabwesend.

Aberforth legte angesichts ihrer Bemerkung die Stirn in irritierte Falten.

„Naja", sagte er schließlich mürrisch, „kannst ja mal drüber nachdenken. Aber wehe du bringst ihn auf den Gedanken, dass ich dir irgendwas in die Richtung gesagt hätte." Und mit schnellen Schritten verschwand er ans andere Ende der Bar um ein paar Gläser zu putzen.

Tonks hatte den untrüglichen Eindruck, dass Aberforth in den nächsten Tagen ein neues Maß der Freundlichkeit ihr gegenüber erreichte. Sein Tonfall blieb rau, doch wenn man nur seine Handlungen sprechen ließ, kam ein rücksichtsvoller, fast fürsorglicher Mann zum Vorschein. Tonks dachte schon, es wäre ein allgemeiner Wandel seines Verhaltens, doch als nach den Feiertagen Proudfoot und die beiden Pappnasen wieder den Großteil ihrer Zeit im Dorf verbrachten, stellte sie fest, dass sein Verhalten gegenüber anderen unverändert harsch war.

Bei der ersten Einsatzbesprechung hatte Tonks Zeit ihren Wunsch anzusprechen, wieder in ihre Wohnung zurückzuziehen. Proudfoot und Savage waren nicht begeistert, weil das hießt, dass nun einer von ihnen aus Gründen der Rufbereitschaft im Dorf nächtigen musste, konnten aber Tonks' Wunsch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie bereits mehr als vier Monate dieses „Opfer" gebracht hatte, nicht abschlagen. Savage zog den kürzeren Rattenschwanz, was Proudfoot einen Ausdruck unglaublicher Erleichterung auf das Gesicht zauberte.

„Halt mich für verrückt", flüsterte er Tonks halblaut zu, „aber ich könnte schwören, dass der Wirt mich seit Weihnachten sogar noch unfreundlicher behandelt und dauernd misstrauisch in meine Richtung guckt."

Aberforth nahm die Nachricht, dass Tonks das Zimmer über dem Pub verlassen würde, überraschend schlecht auf. Er wirkte aufrichtig enttäuscht und rang ihr das Versprechen ab, doch ab und zu auf einen Tee mit Schuss vorbei zu schauen und ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten, was ihr gemeinsames Problemkind anging. Tonks grinste bei der Wortwahl breit und drückte Aberforth so überraschend an sich, dass er es überrumpelt geschehen ließ und unsicher Tonks' Kopf, der fast vollständig in seinem silbernen Bart verschwand, tätschelte.

Und so stieß Tonks Mitte Januar die zugeschneite Tür, ihres kleinen, geliebten Hauses auf und schmiss ihre magisch vergrößerte Tasche, die all ihre Habseligkeiten enthielt, die sie in den letzten vier Monaten bei sich gehabt hatte, auf das Sofa unter dem Hochbett. Der Raum war völlig ausgekühlt und so entzündete sie ein loderndes Feuer im offenen Kamin und beschloss eine Runde durch den Garten zu drehen, während das Zimmer Zeit hatte angenehmere Temperaturen anzunehmen.

Die Pflanzen hatten unter ihrer Abwesenheit gelitten. Für gewöhnlich hielt sie ein paar ihrer persönlichen Lieblinge auch während des Winters frisch, doch es war einfacher, wenn man sie nur erhalten musste. Eine Pflanze aus dem Winterschlaf zu erwecken war viel aufwändiger und Tonks fragte sich schon, ob es die Mühe bei der fortgeschrittenen Jahreszeit und dem tiefen Schnee der dieses Jahr alle Beete verhüllte überhaupt wert sein würde.

Ein silberner Schimmer riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah sich hektisch um, doch weit und breit, war niemand sonst zu sehen und so lief sie mit pochendem Herzen auf die Fichte zu, unter deren Zweigen der Patronus in der Luft eingerollt geduldig wartete. Er war kleiner als ihrer und es war auch nur ein normaler Wolf. Das Tier sah Tonks einen Moment an und begann dann in Remus' Stimme zu sprechen.

„Bitte sei glücklich. Ohne mich."

Der Wolf sah sie noch einmal aus freundlichen Augen an und verschwand dann in einem Nebel aus silbernen Schlieren. Tonks atmete schwer die kalte trockene Luft ein. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht antworten konnte. Es wäre zu riskant. Niedergeschlagen setzte sie den kleinen Spaziergang durch den Garten fort. Vielleicht würde ja das Aufwecken wenigstens einer Blume ihre Stimmung heben.


	54. Chapter 54

FÜNFZEHN

Remus schlug die Augen auf. Etwas hatte ihn geweckt, aber er wusste nicht was es war. Er setzte sich müde auf und sah sich im Halbdunkel der Höhle um. Die anderen schliefen noch. Trotzdem erhob er sich schwer und trat hinaus in die feuchte Kälte des Morgens. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber der Wald war schon in ein sanftes Grau getaucht, das durch den weißen Schnee noch heller schien.

Remus streckte seine verspannten Glieder und sog tief die frische Luft ein. Und plötzlich wusste er, was ihn geweckt hatte. Der Geruch von Blut. Sofort war er hellwach. Vor einem Jahr noch wäre ihm der dezente, süßlich-metallische Geruch in dem selbst im Winter wilden Gewirr des Waldes niemals aufgefallen, aber nun spürte er ihn deutlich. Sanfte Schwaden, die sich in eine Richtung entfernten. Und er folgte fast instinktiv der Spur.

Das stapfende Geräusch seiner Schritte wurde in dem Wald schnell gedämpft, trotzdem hatte er Angst zu laut zu sein, die Aufmerksamkeit anderer zu erregen. Immer ungeduldiger lief er in den Wald, während der Geruch immer stärker wurde. Er scheuchte ein Kaninchen auf, das rasch durch den Schnee davon hoppelte und dann hörte er ein Geräusch, einen Schrei, und er rannte wie von Sinnen los.

Die kalte Luft brannte in seiner Lunge. Natürlich hatte sie sie wieder kritisieren müssen. Wieder war es wegen eines Kindes gewesen und diesmal war Remus nicht eingeschritten, als immer mehr Werwölfe auftauchten und sie eine Verräterin der stärkeren Rasse schimpften. Es waren einfach zu viele gewesen und sein Status war noch immer zu niedrig um sie alle zurecht zu weisen.

Und plötzlich sah er sie am Rande einer Lichtung. Leana lag schon am Boden und einer von Greybacks Vertrauten drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden und, Remus schauderte bei dem Anblick, grub seine Zähne in ihr Fleisch. Blut tropfte von seinem Mund und stach selbst im Dämmerlicht dunkel aus dem fahlen Gesicht hervor.

Remus' Füße entschieden, bevor er dazu in der Lage war. Er stürzte vor, griff nach einem schweren Ast, der halb verdeckt unter dem frischen Neuschnee lag und stieß zu. Der andere war so überrascht von Remus' plötzlichem Erscheinen, dass es ein leichtes war, ihm mit einem weitausholenden Schlag von ihrem Körper zu stoßen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schlug er ein weiteres Mal zu. Und noch einmal. Er traf den Schädel des anderen. Sein Blut war so dunkel gegen den weißen Schnee. Remus hatte nicht gewusst, wie stark ein Körper bluten konnte.

Der Klang seines Namens riss ihn aus seiner makabren Faszination für die fleischlichen Überreste vor seinen Füßen und er fuhr herum und fiel neben Leana in den Schnee. Auch sie blutete. Ihre Kleidung war an Bauch und Armen durchtränkt und ein tiefer Riss zog sich über ihre Wange. Zitternd fuhren Remus' Hände über ihren Körper um das Ausmaß der Verletzung zu begutachten.

„Du hattest Recht"

Sein Kopf fuhr erschrocken zu ihr hoch, als sie mit brüchiger Stimme sprach. Sie war zu schwach um den Kopf aus dem kalten Schnee zu heben, so dass weiße Brocken in ihrem feuchten Haar klebten.

„Ich schätze, das gibt dir das Recht auf meine Leber."

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge während ein erstickter, wütender Schrei die Stille zerriss. Remus wurde erst später bewusst, dass er aus seiner eigenen Kehle gekommen war. Wie konnte sie so pietätlos sein? Gegen sich selbst. Was hatte diese Welt aus ihr gemacht? Was hatte diese grausame Welt sich erlaubt, aus ihr zu machen?!

Mit zitternden Händen griff er in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und schob das Futter an einem kleinen Riss der Naht zur Seite. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als er seinen Zauberstab zog. War es Furcht oder nur Erstaunen was in ihrem Blick stand? Entschlossen schob er die freie Hand unter ihren Oberkörper und zog Leanas Körper an seine Brust. Die Bewegung bereitete ihr Schmerzen, so dass sie mit verzerrtem Gesicht aufstöhnte. Remus konzentrierte sich stärker als es jemals nötig gewesen war, fixierte sein Ziel hinter dem Nichts und drehte seinen halbaufgerichteten Körper umständlich auf den Knien bis es um sie schwarz wurde.

Sie schlugen so hart auf, dass Remus für einen Moment dachte, seine Kniescheiben hätten der Wucht des Aufpralls nicht standgehalten. Mit schweißnassem Gesicht sah er auf und späte in den hier schon fortgeschritten Sonnenaufgang. Vor ihnen zeichnete sich das kleine, baufällige Steinhaus gegen das helle Licht ab und er atmete erleichtert aus. Mit letzter Kraft zog er Leana hoch und ließ sie ein paar Meter hinter der Schwelle auf den harten Boden sinken. Die zerschlissene Kleidung ließ sich leicht von ihrem Körper reißen und offenbarte das volle Ausmaß ihrer Verletzungen. Ihr Oberkörper war übersäht mir tiefen Rissen und frischen Blutergüssen und er zählte insgesamt fünf Bisse an Armen, Hals und Beinen. Er suchte hektisch in der Tasche seines Umhangs bis er das Fläschchen mit der fast schwarzen Flüssigkeit fand und träufelte sie auf die immer noch blutenden Bisse und Kratzer in ihrer Haut. Immer wenn die Flüssigkeit die klaffenden Wunden traf und diese mit einem Zischen weiter schloss, stöhnte sie durch zugebissene Zähne laut auf.

„Du hast Glück, dass du ein Werwolf bist", sagte Remus mit noch leicht zitternder Stimme und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, was dieses Ausmaß an Verletzungen für einen Menschen bedeutet hätte. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schraubte er das nun fast leere Fläschchen zu und hob ihren Kopf an, um ihr noch seine letzten Vorräte an blutbildenden Fertigtrank einzuflößen. „Und dass er nicht verwandelt war", fügte er schwach hinzu. Erschöpft rutschte er ein paar Schritte von ihr ab und lehnte sich an das zerschlissene alte Sofa.

„Ja", erwiderte Leana zynisch, „ein Glück, dass ich ihn so stark angepisst habe, dass er keine neun Tage warten wollte."

Remus schnaubte trocken und freudlos.

„Wo sind wir?", frage Leana plötzlich und sah sich unsicher im Raum um.

„Bei mir Zuhause", sagte Remus nüchtern. Die Worte klangen in seinen Ohren hohl und falsch. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann sich sein Haus das letzte Mal wie Zuhause angefühlt hatte. Vielleicht vor dem Wald. Oder vor dem Grimmauldplatz. Oder vor Tonks?

„Du hast ein Haus?", fragte Leana erstaunt, „Familie?"

„Nein", sagte Remus trocken, „nur ein Haus."

Leana versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ihre Arme waren zu schwach und wollten das Gewicht ihres Körpers nicht tragen. Automatisch stand Remus auf und zog sie hoch. Er stützte sie für ein paar Schritte und dirigierte sie zur Couch, wo sie tief in die Polster sank und erschöpft die Augen schloss.

„Ich guck mal, ob ich was Essbares finde", sagte er und warf im Aufstehen noch eine Decke vom Sessel über ihren halbnackten Körper. Er ging in die Küche und suchte in dem kleinen Schrank bis er fündig wurde. Was tat er hier? Er durfte den Wald nicht verlassen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er dabei einen so offensichtlichen Tatort zurückließ und Misstrauen wegen seiner Abwesenheit erwecken würde.

Er ging zurück zum Sofa und stellte die zwei Dosen Thunfisch und das Glas eingelegter Pfirsiche auf den kleinen Tisch vor der Couch. Leana hatte die Decke hoch an ihre Brust gezogen und sich darunter eingerollt. Sie öffnete schwach die Lider, während Remus sie beobachtete.

„Ich… muss zurück… bevor sie bemerken, dass ich fort bin", sagte er leise und Leana nickte fast unmerklich. „Du kannst essen was du findest und… guck ob dir irgendwas von der Kleidung im Schlafzimmerschrank passt. Ich komm in den nächsten Tagen noch mal vorbei um alles weitere zu besprechen. Verlass bis dahin nicht das Haus!"

Wieder nickte sie langsam. „Danke."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt aber kurz vor der Tür inne.

„Leana?" Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn aus hellbraunen Augen an. „Falls…" Remus fuhr sich unwillkürlich durchs Haar, „eine Frau vorbeikommt. Kurze Haare, T-Shirt mit verrücktem Aufdruck und zerschlissene Jeans… aufbrausender Geruch… kannst du ihr sagen, dass du meine Schwester bist… oder so?"

Leana riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Du hast eine Freundin?", fragte sie.

Remus stand steif da und schwieg für einen Moment.

„Machst du das?", fragte er schließlich ausweichend.

„Klar", sagte sie lächelnd.

Remus nickte einmal kurz und verschwand dann über die Schwelle, um die Schutzzauber wieder auf das Haus zu legen, bevor er disapparierte.


	55. Chapter 55

SECHZEHN

„Ähm… Tonks?"

Tonks sah auf und sah in Proudfoots freundlich lächelndes Gesicht. Sie hatte ihre Hand schon nach der Türklinke des Eberkopfes ausgestreckt und verharrte jetzt unsicher mit in der Luft schwebendem Arm.

„Ja?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen", sagte Proudfoot langsam.

„Kannst du mich das nicht drinnen fragen", erwiderte Tonks und zog mit der nicht ausgestreckten Hand ihren Umhang gegen die Kälte enger um ihre Brust.

„Lieber nicht", sagte Proudfoot ausweichend, „ich will nicht, dass der Wirt uns hört."

Tonks ließ die Hand sinken und zog Proudfoot stattdessen bestimmt an einem Arm ein wenig von der Tür fort.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie besorgt und trat dichter an Proudfoot heran um eventuelle Mithörer auszuschließen.

Proudfoot lächelte sanft.

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du Lust hättest, morgen Abend mit mir Essen zu gehen", sagte Proudfoot freundlich.

Tonks' Ausdruck erstarrte.

„Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass es dir in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich gut geht", fuhr Proudfoot fort, „es würde dir bestimmt helfen, wenn du… mal jemanden zum Reden hättest."

Tonks sah scheu zu ihm auf.

„Einen Freund, meinst du?", fragte sie langsam.

Proudfoot sah sie offen heraus an und lächelte unbeirrt. Nach einer Weile zuckte er unbestimmt mit den Schultern.

Tonks blinzelte viel zu schnell und wich seinem Blick aus. Plötzlich lag seine Hand an ihrer Wange. Die Wärme seiner Finger fühlte sich überraschend angenehm an.

„Mal sehen", sagte er ruhig, „es tut dir jedenfalls nicht gut, wenn du immer so einsam bist."

Tonks schluckte und sah in seine freundlichen Augen. Sie brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen.

„Also morgen… nach der Schicht?"

Tonks wusste später nicht mehr, was genau geschehen war. Aber Proudfoot lächelte auf einmal noch eine Spur breiter. Offensichtlich hatte sie nickend seinem Angebot zugestimmt.

„Schön", entgegnete er sanft und ließ die Hand von Tonks' Wange sinken. Noch ein wenig benommen folgte sie ihm in den Eberkopf und setzte sich an den Tisch, an dem Savage und Dawlish schon ungeduldig auf sie warteten.


	56. Chapter 56

SIEBZEHN

Remus löste die Schutzzauber und öffnete langsam die Tür seines Hauses. Von drinnen erwartete ihn die erhobene Spitze eines Zauberstabes. Als Leana Remus erkannte, ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Entschuldige, ich konnte nicht früher weg", sagte Remus langsam. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass auch seine Hand krampfartig um den Griff seines Zauberstabes lag und er lockerte die Finger etwas. Leana stand vor dem Bücherregal und trug ein altes T-Shirt, das er seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr getragen hatte, eine ebenso alte Hose, die sie in Ermangelung eines Gürtels mit einer Kordel um ihre Taillier hielt und einen verwaschenen Umhang, auf dem noch blass das Hogwarts-Emblem zu sehen war.

Remus ging stumm an ihr vorbei und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. „War jemand hier?", fragte er als Leana ebenfalls still blieb.

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und die Muskeln in Remus' Schultern entspannten sich etwas. Leana schien nun seinem Beispiel folgen zu wollen und setzte sich etwas steif auf die Couch ihm gegenüber. Als die Stille zu lang wurde, wanderte ihr Blick unsicher durch den Raum.

„Alles gut gegangen bei deiner Rückkehr ins Camp?", fragte sie schließlich zögernd.

Remus wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Was hieß schon gut, wenn es um diesen verdammten Wald ging. „Ferox war tot, als ich zurückkam", sagte er schließlich, „ein paar von den Niederen waren über sein Fleisch hergefallen. So konnte man wenigstens nicht mehr erkennen, was genau mit ihm geschehen war."

Leana nickte stumm. Sie schienen beide nicht über das Thema reden zu wollen und so verfielen sie für einen Moment wieder in Schweigen.

„Deine Wohnung passt irgendwie nicht zu dir", sagte Leana überraschend und riss Remus damit aus der Erinnerung an die unschöne Szene, die er bei seiner Rückkehr vorgefunden hatte.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Remus und automatisch bildete sich eine Falte auf seiner Stirn.

„Sie ist…keine Ahnung…", Leana brach ab und sah sich unschlüssig um. Dann beugte sie sich vor und griff nach einem Buch, das vor fünf Tagen, als Remus sie hier abgesetzt hatte, noch nicht auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. „Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass du ein Roald Dahl Fan bist…"

Seine Hand riss ihr das dünne Heft aus den Händen und das Lächeln, was sich gerade auf ihrem Gesicht gebildet hatte, erstarb abrupt. Leana starrte ihn nun mit leerer, immer noch in der Luft erhobener Hand, verschreckt an.

„Nicht das!", sagte Remus und bemerkte im selben Moment wie forsch seine Stimme klang. „Jedes andere", fügte er beschwichtigend hinzu, „aber bitte nicht das."

Leana ließ die Hand sinken und nickte langsam.

„Ich meine nur, dass ich nie gedacht hätte, dass du ein Bücherwurm bist und… nichts in den Zimmern deutet darauf hin, dass ein Werwolf hier wohnt.", sagte Leana ausweichend, „und ich verstehe nicht warum du im Wald lebst, wenn du ein Haus wie dieses hast."

„Es ist kompliziert", sagte Remus ausweichend. Er wusste immer noch nicht genau, was nun geschehen sollte. Leana konnte nicht hier bleiben, sie konnte nicht zurück und zu ihrer Familie oder der Hilfsstelle im Ministerium wollte sie offensichtlich auch nicht.

„Also doch ein Spion des Ministeriums", sagte Leana und lächelte gequält.

Remus wich unbewusst ihrem Blick aus, was Leana offensichtlich als Bestätigung genügte, denn plötzlich sprach sie mit sachlicher und betont ruhiger Stimme, „du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Remus." Ihre Augen huschten über sein Gesicht. „Sofern dass dein richtiger Name ist." Remus schnaubte leise.

„Ich will nur sagen", fuhr Leana unbeirrt fort, „ich steh in deiner Schuld, also was auch immer deine Beweggründe sind, von mir wird es niemand im Rudel erfahren."

Remus atmete schwer. „Vielleicht…", begann er langsam, „sollten wir damit anfangen, etwas ehrlicher zueinander zu sein." Er lächelte bemüht gelassen und versuchte die Entspannung auch von seinem Körper widerspiegeln zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich gelang es ihm nur bedingt. „Und ja, ich heiße wirklich Remus."

„Ok", sagte Leana und sah unsicher aber lächelnd zu ihm auf, „Ich heiße Lysandra Miller."

Bei Remus' verdutztem Blickt huschte ein zufriedener Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht.

„Schön dass auch ich dich noch überraschen kann."

Remus fuhr sich unbewusst durchs Haar. „Hast du schon als du mich mit erhobenen Zauberstab empfangen hast", sagte er langsam und musterte dabei ihr so ungewöhnlich sauberes Gesicht und das wahrscheinlich seit Jahren zum ersten Mal gekämmte, wenn auch immer noch teilweise verfilzte, Haar.

„Ja, wir hätten viele Nahrungsaufnahmen in Mahlzeiten verwandeln können, wenn wir in dem Punkt ehrlich zueinander gewesen wären", sagte Leana und lächelte behutsam.

Remus nickte langsam. „Weißt du noch von anderen im Rudel, die einen Zauberstab haben?"

Sie zögerte und Remus beobachtete ein Zucken, das über die Falten an ihren Augen huschte.

„Ich bin kein Spion des Ministerium, Lysandra", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Sie sah auf. „Stimmt es, dass sie darüber nachdenken, Werwölfen das Führen von Zauberstäben zu verbieten?"

Remus schluckte mit finsterem Ausdruck. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er ausweichend, „ich hab nur die Gerüchte gehört. Aber bisher hatte ich keine Zeit, bei den richtigen Leuten nachzufragen."

„Also kennst du Leute aus dem Ministerium?", ihre Stimme war angespannt und ihr Blick auf einmal unnachgiebiger.

„Ja, das schon", sagte Remus ruhig.

„Und das Bild, was ich in dem letzten halben Jahr von dir gewonnen habe", ihr Blick schwang noch mal über das Bücherregal und blieb an einem gerahmten Foto an der Wand hängen, „das warst nicht wirklich du, oder?"

„Halt dich eher an den Eindruck, den du direkt nach deinem Erscheinen im Wald von mir hattest", sagte Remus langsam, „als ich nur alle zwei-drei Monate da war."

„Da haben wir nicht wirklich… geredet", sagte sie ausweichend, „eher… uns Gesellschaft geleistet."

„Ja, ich weiß", Remus stand auf und lief zu dem einzigen Schrank im Wohnzimmer um eine Handvoll Schokodrops aus einer der Schubladen zu holen. „Aber wenigstens, war das, was ich gesagt habe, noch kein so gequirlter Mist wie in letzter Zeit." Er ließ den Inhalt seiner Hand auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen fallen und begann einen der Schokodrops auszuwickeln. Mit einer Geste bot er auch Lysandra etwas an und sie begann mit spitzen Fingern, das blaue Papier von der Schokolade zu entfernen.

„Und was geschieht jetzt?", fragte sie nach einer Weile und sprach damit genau das Thema an, dass auch Remus keine Ruhe ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht genau", sagte er vorsichtig und musterte erneut ihr Gesicht, „aber es wäre unklug zurück zu gehen."

„Ich geh nicht zur Meldestelle!", sagte Lysandra sofort und hatte dabei wieder den resoluten Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Remus sie kennen und in gewisser Weise schätzen gelernt hatte.

„Was ist mit Dumbledore", sagte Remus langsam.

Lysandra sah überrascht auf. „Was soll mit dem sein?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Würdest du zu ihm gehen?" Remus' Absprache mit Dumbledore galt eigentlich nur für Kinder, aber es war die einzige Idee, die ihm noch blieb. Dumbledore wusste doch immer was zu tun war. Leider schien Remus' Vorschlag bei Leana auf wenig Begeisterung zu stoßen.

„Was soll er denn tun?", sagte sie abweisend.

„Er hat zumindest ein Zuhause für die Kinder, die ich aus dem Camp geschafft hab, gefunden."

Bei seinen Worten sah Leana überrascht auf. Remus erwiderte still ihren Blick und versuchte angestrengt nicht zu blinzeln. Es war ein Bluff. Denn eigentlich hatte Remus immer noch keine Ahnung, was mit den Kindern, die er zu Dumbledore appariert hatte, geschehen war. Doch Remus wusste, dass dies Leanas' weiche Stelle war, ihre Schwäche, mit der er hoffte sie davon überzeugen zu können, dass es Möglichkeiten außerhalb des Waldes gab. Und tatsächlich.

„Sie sind nicht wirklich gestorben?", fragte sie schließlich erstaunt. Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Abrupt sprang Lysandra auf um Remus zu umarmen. Nach ein paar umständlichen Versuchen, die alle auf Grund der Tatsache, dass Remus noch immer in dem Sessel saß scheiterten, ließ sie sich dafür ungefragt in seinen Schoß fallen und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich. Remus wusste nicht genau, was er mit dem plötzlichen Überfall anfangen sollte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, was sie weniger als eine Woche vor Vollmond getan hätten, wenn Tonks nicht gewesen wäre. Wenn Tonks vor allem nicht in dieser unglaublichen Art und Weise vor weniger als einem Monat gewesen wäre. Unsicher schwebten Remus' Arme einen Moment in der Luft, legten sich dann einmal sanft an ihren Körper um sie dann entschieden von seinem Schoß zu schubsen. Sie stand seiner unausgesprochenen Weisung folgend auf und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa, während er etwas unbeholfen die Beine überschlug.

Als Lysandra seine Bemühungen sah, rollte sie abschätzig mit den Augen. Die Geste erinnerte ihn wieder an Tonks.

„Das kannst du dir echt sparen", sagte sie herablassend, „ich hab schließlich gerade auf deinem Schoß gesessen."

Remus schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und sah sie genervt an.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich weiß, dass es weniger mit mir als mit dem Mond zu tun hat." Sie nickte in Richtung der Bilder an der Wand, an denen schon zuvor ihr Blick gehangen hatte. „Ist deine Freundin dabei?"

Remus ignorierte die Frage und so stand sie auf und stellte sich direkt vor die Wand und musterte die Fotos. Sirius fühlte sich durch die Aufmerksamkeit scheinbar gestört und starrte sie aus einem der Aufnahmen so intensiv an, dass es fast wie ein kleiner Wettkampf wirkte, wer dem Blick des anderen längerer Stand halten konnte.

„Also", fragte Remus, um das Gespräch wieder in produktivere Bahnen lenken, „gehst du zu Dumbledore?"

„Nein", meinte sie wie nebenbei und betrachtete weiter die Bilder, „wenn sie nicht einen Typen, der ein bisschen wie Harry Potter aussieht, geheiratet hat, ist sie wohl nicht dabei."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Remus überrascht.

„Weil ich zu viel Mist angestellt habe, als dass er mich mit Kusshand empfangen würde."

„Aber", sagte Remus und Lysandra wandte bei seinem verwirrten Tonfall nun doch sachte den Blick in Remus' Richtung. Sirius nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihr aus dem Bild aufmüpfig die Zunge entgegenzustrecken. James und Lily neben ihm lachten still über seine Geste.

„Dumbledore wird dir eine zweite Chance geben", sagte Remus mit so viel Überzeugung in der Stimme, wie er aufbringen konnte. Lysandra betrachtete ihn einen Moment nachdenklich und sah dann ohne zu antworten wieder zu den Bildern hinüber. Remus wusste nicht, warum sie diese Face aufrechterhielt. Sie musste während der letzten Tage, die sie allein in seinem Haus verbracht hatte, schon sehr viel Zeit gehabt haben, jedes der Bilder ausreichend zu begutachten.

„Warum sollte ich mich jetzt noch der verlierenden Seite anschließen", sagte Lysandra plötzlich. Sie rückte dabei noch näher an ein Bild von Remus, Sirius, James und Peter und kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen, „Gryffindor, he?"

„Ja", sagte Remus leicht genervt und stand nun auch auf, um so vielleicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf wichtigere Sachen lenken zu können.

„Ich war Ravenclaw", sagte sie und ihr Blick schwang tatsächlich wieder zu ihm hinüber, „ist deine Freundin ein Werwolf?"

„Lysandra, bitte. Können wir darüber reden was du jetzt zu tun gedenkst, ich kann nicht lange bleiben."

„Beantworte erst die Frage und ich sage dir, was ich ‚zu tun gedenke'", entgegnete sie und hob bei den letzten Worten die Hände um ein paar ironische Anführungszeichen in der Luft zu machen. Sie genoss es immer viel zu sehr, wenn sie eine Gelegenheit bekam sich über Remus' Ausdrucksweise lustig zu machen.

„Nein, sie ist kein Werwolf."

„Hast du vor, sie zu beißen?"

„Was?!" Remus war so überrascht, dass er die drängendere Frage fast vergaß und entrüstet antwortete, „natürlich nicht!"

„Also war das Geschwafel, was du seit Monaten wiederkäust, wirklich nur um im Rudel aufzusteigen", sagte Lysandra pragmatisch und kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn, „interessant!"

„Ja!", bestätigte Remus energisch. Langsam kostete es ihn wirklich viel Beherrschung ruhig zu bleiben. Sie hatten keine Zeit für diese Diskussion. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich nicht ich selbst war. Und wir sollten wirklich…"

„Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

„Lysandra!" Jede Minute die er für sie opferte, litt seine Tarnung. Besonders so kurz vor Vollmond, da das Camp voller Werwölfe war.

„Ok, ich sag dir was ich vorhabe", sagte Lysandra nach dem sie ein paar Sekunden in Remus erboste Augen gesehen hatte, „aber du musst mich ausreden lassen."

„Schön!", meinte Remus genervt. Sie ging zurück zur Couch und zog ihn am Umhang mit sich. Als sie nebeneinander saßen, begann sie in pragmatischem Ton zu sprechen.

„Ich hab es schon länger vor und wenn du nicht in letzter Zeit so ein Arsch gewesen wärst, hätte ich es schon viel früher vorgeschlagen." Remus schnaubte kurz, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht unterbrechen. „Ich denke seit sich die Atmosphäre im Wald so gewandelt hat darüber nach mein Glück abseits vom Camp zu suchen. Ich dachte an eine abgelegene, menschenarme Gegend, wo ich auch ohne Geld durch Fischen oder Jagen genug Nahrung finde. Aber ich kann es nicht alleine. Ich hab es versucht, hab eine Weile in einer der äußeren Höhlen gelebt, aber die Einsamkeit macht mich verrückt. Besonders um Vollmond. Ich wollte einen Werwolf fragen, ob er mit mir geht." Lysandra sah nun direkt in Remus' Augen und durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit ihrem Blick. Als Remus dämmerte, was sie damit zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, hob er erstaunt die Brauen.

„Mich?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Wie ich schon sagte", meinte Lysandra gleichgültig und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern, „selbst mit deiner neuen Persönlichkeit in den letzten Monaten hab ich die anderen immer noch sehr viel mehr gehasst als dich. Und wenn du jetzt wieder vernünftig wirst, könnte ich dich vielleicht sogar gern haben."

Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wie nett das zu hören", entgegnete er im sarkastischen Ton, doch Lysandra wischte seine Bemerkung mit einer lässigen Handbewegung fort.

„Wir verstehen uns, Remus. Und haben uns immer respektiert. Ich weiß, dass wir nicht die dicksten Freunde sind, aber wir können trotzdem ein gutes Leben zusammen haben. Dieses Haus", sie sah sich nochmals im Zimmer um, „und seine Lage sind quasi perfekt für das, was ich vor hab und ich bin gut im Umgang mit Zimmermannszaubereien. Ich könnte es schnell wieder auf Vordermann bringen. Wir könnten fast völlig autonom sein und in Frieden leben, wenn wir unsere Position noch mit Verhüllungsbeschwörungen verbergen."

Remus starrte sie an und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Der Vorschlag war absurd. Nicht nur, weil er wegen seiner Mission zurück in den Wald musste, auch sonst. Es stimmte zwar, sie kannten sich schon seit etwa zwei Jahren, waren immer gut miteinander ausgekommen und hatten sich gegenseitig geholfen ihre schlimmeren Vollmonde durchzustehen. Aber gleich ein ganzes Leben zusammen, das war aberwitzig. Lysandra musterte prüfend jede Regung in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß was du denkst", sagt sie plötzlich und Remus zweifelte sofort an der Richtigkeit dieser Aussage. „Deine Freundin."

Remus hatte das Gefühl sämtliche Farbe würde aus seinem Gesicht weichen. Warum genau hatte er nicht an Tonks gedacht?

„Ich weiß, du willst es wahrscheinlich nicht hören, aber das wird niemals gut gehen. In der jetzigen Atmosphäre bringst du nur Unheil über sie, wenn du offiziell mit ihr zusammen bist, und dauerhaft eine geheime Beziehung zu führen ist auch keine Lösung. Außerdem wird sie dich nie wirklich verstehen, wenn sie kein Werwolf ist. Nicht so wie ich dich verstehen kann. Oder…" sie zögerte einen Moment, „ich mich um deine körperlichen Bedürfnisse kümmern kann."

Remus schluckte unbewusst als das Bild von Tonks' zerschundenem Rücken vor seinem inneren Auge aufleuchtete. „Hör auf damit", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, doch Lysandra sah ihn nur kritisch an und sprach weiter in diesem unbeteiligten, sachlichen Ton.

„Ich glaube dir sogar, dass du sie liebst. Und wenn es dir hilft, triff dich gerne weiter mit ihr und sieh, wie es sich entwickelt. Aber tief in deinem Inneren weißt du, dass du sie in Gefahr bringst und es ein größerer Liebesbeweis wäre, wenn du sie gehen lässt. Warum sonst hast du sie vorher nie erwähnt oder Fotos von ihr an der Wand hängen… oder Sachen von ihr in deinem Kleiderschrank."

Remus stand abrupt auf. Seine Beine schienen die Bewegung selbstständig herbeigeführt zu haben und so wusste sein Gehirn nicht wirklich etwas mit der Geste anzufangen. Unschlüssig stand er da und sah auf Lysandra hinunter, die mit wieder unüblich unsicherem Blick zu ihm aufsah.

„Ich will, dass du gehst!", sagte Remus endlich und seine Stimme zitterte bei jeder Silbe. „Dumbledore… er kann dir helfen, egal was du denkst." Er zwang sich Lysandra mit festen Blick anzusehen. „Geh nach Hogwarts, sag, dass ich dich geschickt habe und dass du einen Unterschlupf brauchst und Dumbledore wird dir helfen. Aber geh. Jetzt!"

Der abwartende scheue Blick blieb unverändert. Mit hellbraunen Augen sah Lysandra zu ihm auf und schien abzuwarten, völlig sicher, dass er sogleich seine Worte zurücknehmen würde. Doch mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, musste es offensichtlicher werden, dass dies nicht geschehen würde. Plötzlich stand sie mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen auf. Mit einem verächtlichen Blick wandte sie sich zur Tür, durchquerte den kleinen Raum mit wenigen Schritten und trat über die Schwelle. Remus sah nicht, ob sie apparierte, aber in dem Moment, da die Tür mit einem Scheppern ins Schloss fiel, war er sicher, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Erschöpft sank Remus auf die Couch und vergrub seinen mit einem Mal schmerzenden Kopf in seinen Händen. Warum wühlte ihn auf, was er selbst seit Monaten wusste? Was er Tonks seit Monaten zu erklären versuchte? Dass Tonks ihn vergessen musste, weil sie jemand besseren verdient hatte, mit jemand anderem glücklich sein könnte.

Langsam und unaufhaltsam wurde es dunkler im Raum, aber Remus rührte sich nicht um die Lichter anzuzünden. Er saß weiter im Dunkeln und betrachtete die Bilder an der Wand, die er fast nicht mehr erkennen konnte, von denen er aber wusste, dass sie dort waren. Das Bild von James und Lily an ihrem Hochzeitstag mit Sirius als Trauzeugen. Remus hatte das Bild geschossen und erinnerte sich, als wenn es gestern gewesen wäre. Sie hatten fast zwanzig Minuten gebraucht, weil es unmöglich war eine Aufnahme zu machen, in der keiner der drei gerade einen dummen Witz riss, so dass alle Gäste laut losprusteten und aus der Pose fielen. Nach einer Weile war er, Remus, so genervt gewesen, dass Sirius es besonders witzig fand seine spitzen Kommentare nun direkt an Remus zu richten. Er war so erfolgreich damit gewesen, dass weitere fünf Minuten draufgingen, weil Remus es nun nicht mehr schaffte die Kamera still zu halten. Das ganze Desaster endete damit, dass ein kleines Mädchen, welches bereits die ganze Zeremonie über nur unter äußerstem Aufwand von seiner Mutter gebändigt worden war, anfing zu schreien. Es riss sich endgültig von seiner Mutter los, die hektisch hinterher stürzte, als die Kleine immer noch schreiend in den Teich sprang um strampelnd ihrer Mutter zu entkommen. Der Schock wirkte und alle schafften es für einen Moment ernst zu bleiben und freudig strahlend in die Kamera zu lächeln.

Remus hatte das Bild erst vor ein paar Monaten, als er den Grimmauldplatz verlassen hatte um Tonks aus dem Weg zu gehen, aufgehängt. Er war nie ein Mensch für Fotos gewesen, es war der Geruch, der ihn an Menschen erinnerte, nicht ihr Aussehen. Aber in dem sinnlosen Versuch sich zu beschäftigen, hatte er die alten Alben durchgeblättert und dieses Hochzeitsbild gefunden. In dem Moment war ihm wieder eingefallen, wer die Mutter des Kindes mitgebracht hatte und wer das Mädchen demzufolge gewesen sein musste. Nach drei Gläsern Whiskey hatte er mit leicht zitternden Händen das Bild aufgehängt und, um von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass das einzige Bild in seiner Wohnung ein Hochzeitsbild in dem er nicht mal selbst auftauchte war, ein Bild seiner Eltern in jungen Jahren und eines mit ihm und seinen drei Freunden aus Hogwarts daneben gehängt. Jeden Abend starrte er jedoch auf die lachenden Gesichter von Sirius, James, Lily und der versammelten Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Dem einzigen Bild, das er besaß, in dem wenigstens fast Tonks gewesen wäre.

Abrupt stand er auf. Er sollte es nicht tun. Immer wieder wiederholte er diesen Satz in seinem Geist. Auch noch als er vor die Tür trat und die Schutzzauber wieder auf das Haus legte, auch noch als er unsicher einen Schritt zurück wich und in die Dunkelheit spähte. Und auch noch, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und sich ins Nichts drehte.


	57. Chapter 57

ACHTZEHN

Tonks rührte weiter verbissen in dem Kessel, der über dem Feuer hing.

„Du hättest nicht kochen müssen. Ich führe dich immer gerne zum Essen aus."

„Nein, nein, schon gut", entgegnete sie etwas abwesend, „ich geh momentan nicht gerne unter Menschen."

Sie rührte weiter in der Gemüsesuppe. Ihr war erst als sie schon fertig gewesen war aufgefallen, dass sie etwas Vegetarisches gekocht hatte.

„Hast du dich wieder gut zuhause eingelebt?"

Tonks wandte sich dem Sprechenden zu und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Es geht so", antwortete sie vage, „es ist komfortabler als in dem Zimmer, in dem ich die letzten Monate gewohnt habe. Aber ich vermisse etwas die Gesellschaft von dem Wirt. Wenn man ihn erstmal kennt, ist er eigentlich ganz amüsant."

Ein hohes, kurzes Surren ließ Tonks' Hand in ihre Tasche schnellen und ihren Zauberstab verteidigungsbereit hervorziehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte ihr Gegenüber verunsichert. Sie griff seinen Arm und zog ihn dicht an die Wand bevor sie flüsternd antwortete, „jemand ist in den Schutzbann eingedrungen. Bleib hier!"

Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür und legte ihre Hand an den Knauf. Mit einem Ruck zog sie die Tür auf und trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab der Nacht entgegen. Doch der Garten vor ihrem Haus war leer. Misstrauisch kniff Tonks die Augen zusammen und murmelte ein paar Enthüllungszauber, doch alle blieben sie wirkungslos. Sie schienen wieder allein zu sein.

Als sie die Tür schon wieder schließen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf den Fußabtreter und sie sog scharf die Luft ein. Tonks bückte sich und hob die Blume auf. Sie blinzelte energisch die Tränen aus den Augen als sie zurück zur Feuerstelle trat und wortlos ein Glas mit Wasser füllte und die Blume in der Mitte ihres kleinen Tisches stellte. Plötzlich lag eine warme Hand an ihrer Schulter.

„Häschen? Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was dich seit Monaten so bedrückt?"

Die Tränen brachen aus Tonks hervor und wenig später begann sie schluchzend zu erzählen.


	58. Chapter 58

NEUNZEHN

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Remus entsetzt als sie weit genug vom Camps entfernt waren, „Warum bist du nicht zu Dumbledore, er…"

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich zu viel Dreck am Stecken hab, Remus", sagte Lysandra ruhig.

„Aber was zum Henker könnte denn…", fragte er entrüstet doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie Menschenfleisch schmeckt?"

Remus stockte der Atem als er völlig verdutzt in ihr ernstes Gesicht sah. „Nein", sagte er schließlich schwach und voller Furcht was als nächstes kommen mochte.

„Nun, ich weiß es", sagte sie in ihrem üblichen unprätentiösen Tonfall, „und nebenbei bemerkt finde ich, dass es jeder Werwolf wissen sollte, bevor er sich hinstellt und behauptet, dass es _nicht_ in seiner Natur liegt, danach zu gieren."

Remus sog erschrocken die Luft ein. „Das kannst du unmöglich glauben!", sagte er nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Ich habe es zumindest mal geglaubt und es auch vielen anderen Werwölfen in diesem Wald mitgeteilt. Das war bevor wir uns kannten", sie brach ab und schüttelte sanft den Kopf, „ich war wütend, nachdem mein Mann mich rausgeschmissen hatte nach dem Biss. Und das war, bevor Greyback anfing hier einmal im Monat aufzutauchen, um von der überlegenen Rasse zu faseln und dem Recht auf Opfer. Aber ich habe es gesagt und Dumbledore hat überall Spione. Er weiß es." Sie sah ihn mit herausforderndem Blick an. „Also, wo soll ich hin, wenn nicht in diesen Wald?" Sie trat einen Schritt dichter an ihn heran. „Oder hast du dir mein Angebot überlegt?"

Remus wich unbewusst zurück. „Dumbledore wird dir eine zweite Chance geben", sagte er und war sich nicht sicher, ob die Überzeugung die er mit Macht in seine Stimme gezwungen hatte, für sie oder für ihn selbst was, „er hat mir sogar einen Job als Lehrer in Hogwarts gegeben obwohl…"

Eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige unterbrach ihn. Erschrocken sah er Lysandra an, die mit wütendem Blick zu ihm auf sah.

„Du warst es?!", schrie sie ihn entsetzt an, „du warst der Werwolf, der so egoistisch war einen Job in einer Schule anzunehmen? Ich wollte es nicht glauben, dass jemand so verantwortungslos sein könnte, ich dachte es wären nur Gerüchte…"

„Beruhig dich!", schrie er zurück, „ich war sicher, ich…"

Doch sie ließ sich nicht besänftigen.

„Dumbledore ist ein seniler, alter Trottel, dessen Glauben an das unerschütterliche Gute in jedem Menschen andere Leute permanent in Gefahr bringt und ihn selbst noch mal das Leben kosten wird."

Remus fühlte sich als hätte sie ihm gerade auch noch auf die andere Wange geschlagen. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihm lieber gewesen wäre.

„Und er hat die Seite gewählt, die verlieren wird", fügte sie noch hinzu und sah Remus aus unerschütterlichen Augen an.

„Und was dann?", spie Remus in ihre Richtung, „Greyback? Alle beißen bis wir nicht mehr in der Unterzahl sind?"

Sie schnaubte freudlos auf. „So tief würde ich nie sinken", sagte sie kühl und sah ihn unbeirrt an, „Aber ich kann so tun als ob, um am Leben zu bleiben. Ich bin kein Idiot, Remus. Ich weiß, dass für Werwölfe auch in der neuen Weltordnung von Du-weißt-schon-wem kein Platz sein wird. Aber für meine Kinder, wenn ich jetzt nicht mit wahnwitzigen Selbstmordaktionen für das Gegenteil sorge."

„Ach ja?", fragte Remus unwirsch, „sind sie Reinblüter?"

„Halbblüter", erwiderte sie nüchtern, „mein Mann ist muggelstämmig in zweiter Generation."

„Na dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass das reicht", sagte Remus zynisch

„Muss es wohl", meinte Lysandra als ob sie den Tonfall seiner Stimme nicht gehört hätte, „Du-weißt-schon-wer kann seine neue Welt nicht nur auf Reinblüter bauen, dann hätte er ein ernsthaftes Inzestproblem."

Remus starrte sie entgeistert an. Wie konnte sie das so unglaublich emotionslos betrachten. Wie viele von Remus' Freunden waren gestorben, um für die Rechte von Muggelgeborenen einzutreten, obwohl sie selbst reinblütig waren. Die Worte von Tonks schossen ihm in den Kopf. Ich kämpfe, weil es etwas gibt, was es zu schützen lohnt.

„Tritt du auf deine Weise für das ein, was du für das Richtige hältst", sagte Lysandra etwas ruhiger, „aber lass es mich bitte auch auf meine Weise tun."

Er sah mit immer noch finsterer Miene zu ihr hinab.

„Ich werde dich nicht verraten", sagte sie plötzlich, „Niemals! Ehrenwort!"

Sie trat überraschend einen Schritt auf ihn zu, griff ihn am Umhang und küsste ihn ohne Vorwarnung auf den Mund.

„Ehrenwort", sagte sie noch einmal leise, als sie sich von ihm löste.

Remus sah ihr verwirrt nach. Als er sich das Gespräch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, war es ihm auf einmal peinlich, dass er gestern, als er vor Tonks' Tür gestanden hatte und einen Moment den unverständlichen Stimmen gelauscht hatte, überlegt hatte Lysandras Angebot anzunehmen. Für ein paar Minuten hatte er sich dem Gedanken hingegeben, wie einfach es wäre, alles hinter sich zu lassen und mit einem Menschen zusammen zu sein, den er nicht verletzen konnte. Weder körperlich noch emotional. Doch dann hatte er sich vom Haus abgewandt und war ein paar Schritte durch den Garten gegangen. Sein Blick war auf eine einzelne Lupine gefallen, die trotz des Schnees und der bitteren Kälte in voller Blüte stand. Er hatte sich unsicher im Garten umgesehen, doch es war die einzige blühende Pflanze weit und breit. Etwas schien mit brutaler Kraft seine Kehle zugeschnürt zu haben und der Moment war vorüber.


	59. Chapter 59

ZWANZIG

Ein sanftes Klopfen war zu hören. Tonks erschrak, ging aber ohne zu zögern mit gezücktem Zauberstab zur Tür.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie mit fester Stimme durch das dünne Holz.

„Bist du allein?"

Sofort riss sie die Tür auf.

„Remus!", stieß sie erstickt hervor und zog ihn gleichzeitig am Umhang über die Schwelle. Noch bevor die Tür hinter ihm mit einem Scheppern zufiel, lag sie in seinen Armen und zog seinen so ungewohnt dünnen Körper so fest wie möglich an sich. Es waren doch nur etwas mehr als zwei Monate gewesen, seit sie sich an Weihnachten das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Wie konnte er trotzdem so abgenommen haben?

Sie löste sich etwas von Remus, um ihn mit einer Armlänge Abstand besser betrachten zu können. Sein Gesicht war zu großen Teilen von einem dichten Bart bedeckt, der genauso schmutzig und wild wie sein in alle Richtungen abstehendes Haar wirkte. Das bisschen Gesicht, was nicht von Haaren verdeckt war, war blass, fast fahl und selbst seine Augen sahen anders aus, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Irgendwie schien die Farbe sich verändert zu haben. Ein gelber Schimmer umrahmte die Pupille umgeben von dem wohlbekannten grauen Mehr. Zum ersten Mal seit Tonks ihn kannte, sah Remus wirklich so aus, wie die Beschreibungen in Mad-Eyes Buch es suggeriert hatten, dachte Tonks mit einem schuldbewussten Stich in ihrem Herzen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich hier einfach so auftauche", sagte Remus leise mit kratziger Stimme, „aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Worum geht's?", fragte Tonks auf einmal besorgt und folgt ihm zum Sofa, auf das er sich erschöpft fallen ließ.

„Sie wollen nächsten Mond ein Kind beißen."

Tonks schluckte und sank neben ihm in die Polster. Remus schien es nicht mal zu bemerken und sprach in schnellen Worten weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer es genau sein wird. Greyback weiß es wahrscheinlich selbst noch nicht, aber er war gestern im Camp und hat davon geredet, dass er jemanden erwählen wird, der das Rudel vergrößern darf, der den süßen Geschmack von Kinderblut kosten wird. Voldemort wird das Ziel erst kurz vorher auswählen, wenn er weiß, welche der vielen Eltern der Drohung gegenüber ihren Kindern nachgegeben haben und welche nicht."

„Warum kündigt Greyback es dann drei Wochen vorher an?", fragte Tonks verdutzt.

Remus seufzte mit rasselndem Atem. „Ich vermute er will die Zeit nutzen um herauszufinden wer sich am meisten bemüht in seiner Gunst zu steigen, am meisten nach dem Auftrag lechzt. Er kann so die Loyalitäten im Rudel prüfen und das ist nützlich für ihn. Sonst würde er nie darauf verzichten es selbst zu tun." Remus' Stimme wies wieder die Bitterkeit auf, die Tonks schon aus seinen letzten Ausführungen zum Leben im Camp kannte.

„Es gibt, denke ich", fuhr Remus so tief atmend, als ob die Worte ihm ungeheure Kraft abverlangen würden, fort, „zwei Möglichkeiten wie es passieren könnte. Entweder bringt ein Todesser den erwählten Werwolf zum Ziel. Doch Mondtabellen sind kompliziert und schwierig minutengenau auszuwerten. Man muss den genauen Ort berücksichtigen und ich bezweifle, dass irgendein Todesser erpicht darauf ist, mit einem Werwolf an seiner Seite Minuten vor Vollmond quer durch das Land zu apparieren."

„Also bringen sie eher das Kind in den Wald", warf Tonks ein, „sie wissen genau, wann dort der Mond aufgeht und können es nur absetzten und dann wieder verschwinden."

Remus nickte langsam. Eine unglaubliche Erschöpfung sprach aus seinen Augen, die auf einen Fleck irgendwo zwischen Teppich und Feuerstelle gerichtet waren.

„Gibt es nicht eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, um wen es sich handeln wird?", fragte Tonks mit fester Stimme, „die wahrscheinlichsten Kandidaten, dann könnten Auroren ihnen Schutz geben."

Remus schüttelte ausdruckslos den Kopf. „Es gibt Dutzende ausstehende Drohungen dieser Art. Sie könnten sogar spontan noch das Ziel ändern, wenn sie bemerken, dass ein Haus zu gut bewacht ist."

Tonks lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Dutzende ausstehende Drohungen, dass Kinder von Werwölfen gebissen würden, wenn ihre Eltern nicht gefügig seien? Im Aurorenbüro wusste man, soweit Tonks bekannt war, von zweien. Was machte ihre verdammte Abteilung eigentlich den ganzen Tag? Remus' Hand fuhr auf einmal mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung in seinen Umhang. Er zog eine abgegriffene Karte hervor und stand auf um sie auf dem kleinen Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes auszubreiten. Er stellte dabei, ohne es überhaupt bemerkt zu haben, das Glas mit der Lupine auf die Arbeitsfläche der Küchenzeile und beugte sich dann tief über den Tisch und begann mit einem Finger die Karte entlangzufahren.

„Ich weiß, dass sie meistens dorthin apparieren, wenn sie kommen", sagte Remus und deutete mit einem schmutzigen Finger auf einen Punkt am oberen Rand der Karte, „die Todesser, meine ich." Er zog einen Stift aus seiner Tasche, den er mit seinen Daumen einmal Klacken ließ, was Tonks unweigerlich an die Muggelschreibgeräte erinnerte, die ihr Opi auch immer verwendete, und markierte die Stelle auf der Karte mit einem Kreuz. „Andere Möglichkeiten wären hier… hier… oder vielleicht noch hier." Es folgten drei weitere Kreuze an weit auseinander liegenden Ecken des Waldes.

Tonks beugte sich über den Tisch um die Karte besser betrachten zu können „Also", sagte sie ruhig, „fange ich sie mit Mad-Eye und Kingsley dort ab und…"

„NEIN!"

Remus' Schrei ließ Tonks erschrocken aufblicken. Seine Hand, die immer noch den Stift umklammert hielt, zitterte nun und seine Pupillen wirkten winzig. Der gelbe Schimmer war nun deutlich als schmaler bronzefarbener Ring zu erkennen. Er sah fast aus, als wenn er ein paar von den Kräutern, die Tonks in ihrem fünften Jahr heimlich am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes angebaut hatte, geraucht hätte.

„Es ist zu gefährlich", fuhr Remus aufgebracht fort. „Ihr seid zu wenige… und müsstet euch aufteilen. Wir wissen nicht wie viele Todesser es sein werden und sobald ihr anfangt zu duellieren würde man euch hören und fast alle dort wären sofort auf der Seite der Todesser. Selbst wenn sie noch nicht verwandelt sind, kommt ihr nicht gegen vierzig blutgeile Werwölfe so kurz vor Vollmond an!"

Tonks starrte in Remus' verzweifeltes Gesicht und seine immer noch zitternden Hände, die sich nun wuschig durch sein Haar fuhren.

„Außerdem würde es meine Tarnung gefährden", fügte er etwas ruhiger hinzu, „Greyback hat Gerüchte gehört, dass ich früher im Orden war und wenn man einen von euch da sieht…"

„Aber was dann?", fragte Tonks nun drängend, „du hast gesagt, du brauchst meine Hilfe, also was…"

„Ich brauch den Wolfsbanntrank!", unterbrach Remus sie und Tonks verstummte sofort.

„Du hoffst, dass Greyback dich auswählt?", fragte Tonks langsam. „Das ist dein Plan?" In ihrer Stimme klang unbeabsichtigt viel Ungläubigkeit mit.

Remus schnaubte belustigt und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wird er nicht", sagte er rigoros, „ich steh viel zu weit unten im Rudel. Es gibt da eigentlich nur fünf-sechs Optionen. Denn er wird einen seiner engsten Vertrauten auswählen oder, was noch wahrscheinlicher ist, einen der in eben diesen Rang aufsteigen möchte. Seit ich Ferox getötet habe, gibt es da eine freie Machtlücke."

Tonks warf Remus angesichts der beiläufigen Erwähnung, dass er jemanden getötet hatte, einen verdutzten Blick zu. Doch er wischte ihr Erstaunen mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem gleichgültigen, „Nicht wichtig, jetzt!", beiseite.

„Also willst du den Trank für die?", fragte Tonks langsam.

Remus stand für einen Moment mit gesenktem Kopf da. „Das würde nichts bringen, sie würden ihn nie nehmen", sagte er leise. Er faltete die Arme verkrampft vor seiner Brust und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als ob er einen inneren Kampf austrug. Dann hob er abrupt den Kopf und sah Tonks aus dunklen durchdringenden Augen an.

„Ich will den Trank um in der Nacht meinen Verstand zu behalten", sagte er und etwas ungemein Düsteres lag sowohl in seinem Blick als auch in seiner Stimme, „dann kann ich das Kind verteidigen bis der Mond untergeht und…"

„BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?" Tonks' Schrei war so laut, dass er für einen Moment in dem kleinen Zimmer nachhallte.

„Tonks…"

„Du willst alleine gegen vierzig blutgeile Werwölfe, wie du es nanntest, kämpfen. Nur dass sie VERWANDELT sein werden?!"

„Es wird nur einer sein", sagte Remus ruhig, „Die Orte, die ich dir gezeigt habe", Remus deutete vage auf die Karte, „sie sind mit Absicht so weit vom Camp entfernt, damit Greyback nur den einen auserwählten Werwolf dorthin führen kann." Tonks schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und hob eine Hand, doch Remus trat direkt vor sie und legte seine Hände fest an ihre Oberarme. Er war so dicht, dass sie seinen Schweiß und den unangenehmen Moder seiner schmutzigen Kleidung riechen konnte. „Greyback will einen Sohn für das Rudel!", sagte Remus nachdrücklich, doch seine Worte wirkten gehetzt als er weitersprach, „das Kind soll überleben. Greyback wird dafür sorgen, dass sich die anderen aus dem Rudel von der Stelle fern halten, denn sobald es mehr als zwei oder drei Werwölfe sind..."

„Ach, jetzt sind es schon drei Werwölfe, gegen die du kämpfen willst?", fauchte Tonks ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und verzweifeltem Entsetzen an. Remus atmete einmal tief durch und hielt sie dabei unablässig fest. Der Druck seiner Hände war so stark, dass ihre Arme fast taub wurden.

„Tonks", sagte er beschwichtigend, „ich bin als Wolf sehr stark… und sehr groß. Ich vermute, dass es daran liegt, dass ich schon so gut wie mein ganzes Leben ein Werwolf war, schon Jahrzehnte lang und nicht erst vor ein paar Jahren in diese Rolle hineingestoßen wurde. Außerdem hab ich während meiner Zeit als Schüler in Hogwarts sehr viele Vollmondnächte damit zugebracht durch den Verbotenen Wald zu streifen und hab auch alle Begegnung mit den Kreaturen, die mir dort über den Weg gelaufen sind, überstanden." Er legte eine Hand an Tonks' Wange um ihren Kopf anzuheben. Doch die Geste erzielte nicht die Wirkung, die sie sonst immer erreicht hatte. Wie sollte sie auch, wenn sie zusammen mit einem so irrsinnigen Vorschlag kam. Tonks schloss entschieden die Lider um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Ich schaff das", hörte sie seine behutsame Stimme, „glaub mir bitte… ich…" er zögerte einen Moment und fuhr dann mit mehr Entschlossenheit fort, „ich stehe nicht so weit unten im Rudel wegen meinen körperlichen Fähigkeiten… eher im Gegenteil."

Als Tonks die Augen öffnete, war ihr Blick tränengetrübt. Doch es waren zornige Tränen und sie blinzelte sie umgehend energisch fort.

„Und was dann?", fragte sie scharf, „selbst _wenn_ du es schaffst, was dann?"

„Wenn der Mond untergegangen ist, appariere ich das Kind zu Dumbledore. Er wird das Gerücht streuen, dass es gebissen wurde, dafür sorgen, dass es am nächsten Tag in allen Zeitungen steht und die Familie sich dementsprechend verhält und ich kehre umgehend in den Wald zurück."

Tonks schüttelte nur sprachlos und mit wütendem Gesicht den Kopf.

„Erinnerungen im verwandelten Zustand sind nicht… klar", fuhr Remus unaufgefordert fort, „es ist wie in einem Rausch. Lückenhaft, fehlerhaft… unzuverlässig. Der andere wird nicht mehr wissen, dass ich das Kind verteidigt habe. Er wird sich nur daran erinnern, dass ich ihn angegriffen habe und er nichts gefressen hat." Remus musterte prüfend ihr Gesicht und schien dabei fast unbeteiligt. Dennoch wischte er zärtlich eine herabrollende Träne von Tonks' Wange. „Ich werde danach zu Greyback gehen, ihm sagen, dass mein Drang nach Blut zu groß war. Dass ich es tun wollte und mir das Recht darauf fair erkämpft habe. Er wird es akzeptieren. Er wird es wahrscheinlich sogar honorieren, weil es genau das ist, was er immer predigt. Das Gesetz des Stärkeren und schließlich ist der Auftrag das Kind zu beißen trotzdem erfüllt."

„Und was ist, wenn das Rudel keinen neuen Sohn hat?", fragte Tonks nun verzweifelt. Sie konnte dieses Vorhaben beenden, sie wusste es. Sie musste nur die unausweichliche Lücke in dem Plan finden. „Wenn das Kind nicht mehr da ist, weil du es zu Dumbledore gebracht hast?"

„Greyback wird nicht damit rechnen, dass es gleich im Rudel bleibt", sagte Remus geduldig, „Die Todesser würden es eh zu den Eltern zurückbringen, damit sie das ganze Ausmaß des Leidens, das ihr Widerstand verursacht hat, mit eigenen Augen sehen."

Tonks schwieg während sich in ihrem Kopf die Gedanken überschlugen. Denk nach, es gibt einen Fehler in seinem Vorhaben. Es musste einfach eine Möglichkeit geben, diesen Plan durch ein stichhaltiges Argument zu Fall zu bringen. Doch ihr Kopf war leer. Überschwemmt von der haltlosen Furcht um Remus.

„Es ist trotzdem gefährlich", sagte Tonks mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er leise und fuhr mit seiner Hand liebevoll durch ihr kurzes Haar, „aber jede Nacht im Wald ist gefährlich. Jede Vollmondnacht umso mehr. Und ich bin als Wolf stark und habe das Überraschungsmoment. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, den Vorteil meines menschlichen Verstandes."

Tonks schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust fallen. Remus hob die Arme und legte sie sanft an ihren Rücken.

„Kannst du Magie anwenden?", fragte Tonks unvermittelt in den Stoff seines Umhangs, „wenn du verwandelt bist, aber den Trank genommen hast?"

Remus zögerte. Schließlich sah Tonks fragend von seiner Brust auf und er antworte mit fast nicht hörbarer Stimme. „Nein, leider nicht."

Tonks sah ihn mit riesigen Augen durchdringend an.

„Aber…", setzte Remus mit neuem Elan an, „es ist die einzige Möglichkeit das Kind zu schützen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie wir wenigstens eine Chance haben. Und diesmal kann ich wirklich einmal etwas bewirken. Ich kann _verhindern_ , dass jemand gebissen wird. "

Tonks Augen schienen direkt in sein Innerstes zu blicken, vielleicht sogar jeden Gedanken der ihm durch den Kopf schoss, sehen zu können.

„Und…", sagte Remus mit schwacher Stimmer, als er drohte dem Blick nicht mehr standhalten zu können, „zur Not… wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschieht und die Situation zu eskalieren droht… kann ich immer noch fliehen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Tonks ohne den Blick abzuwenden mit ausdruckloser Stimme, „Und das Kind zurücklassen? Kannst du das, Remus?"

Er schluckte schwer.

„Ja", sagte Remus schließlich, „wenn die Entscheidung zwischen meinem Leben und seinem Biss ist, dann schon."

Tonks starrte ihn noch einen Moment unbeirrt an. Dann sog sie einmal tief die Luft ein und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Remus stand kurz irritiert im Raum und beobachtete, wie sie die Karte des großen Waldgebiets musterte.

„Der Trank..." sagte er als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, warum er überhaupt gekommen war, „du kannst ihn brauen, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Tonks ruhig. Sie dachte an ihren letzten Versuch vor ein paar Monaten. Boot hatte etwas komisch geguckt, als sie ihn gebeten hatte das Ergebnis ihrer Braukunst zu prüfen, es aber getan und ihr danach anerkennend bescheinigt, dass der Trank nach seinem besten Wissen und Gewissen perfekt hergestellt war. „Wie viel brauchst du?"

„Severus hat mir immer vier Dosen gegeben", sagte er langsam, „aber… die…", es schien ihn Überwindung zu kosten das nächste Wort auszusprechen, „… _Versuchung_ wird viel größer sein, wenn ein Mensch so nah ist und ich vorher schon gekämpft habe…"

„Also fünf?", fragte Tonks tonlos. Remus nickte langsam.

Sie brauchten eine Weile um die Einzelheiten zu klären. Remus markierte auf der Karte fünf weitere Stellen mit Kreisen als Treffpunkte für die Übergabe des Trankes an den fünf Tagen vor Vollmond. Er schrieb auch an jeden Kreis eine andere Uhrzeiten. Hinzu kamen fünf potentielle Ersatztreffpunkte, die Tonks in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge aufsuchen sollte, wenn sie sich um mehr als zwei Minuten verpassten und genaue Anweisungen, wie die Übergaben ablaufen sollten. Kein Wortwechsel. Kein direkter Kontakt. Sie würde permanent unter Mad-Eyes Tarnumhang bleiben, sofort disapparieren, wenn ihr ein anderer Werwolf zu nah zu kommen drohte und zur vereinbarten Uhrzeit einen Flachmann mit Trank in die Tasche seines Umhangs fallen lassen.

„Aber nur, wenn niemand sonst dort ist!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

Tonks war schon ganz schwindelig von den ganzen Spezifikationen und sie fragte sich inzwischen ernsthaft, wann Remus Zeit gefunden hatte, bei Mad-Eye in die Lehre fürs Pläne schmieden zu gehen.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie noch einmal inzwischen etwas gereizt, „wir wissen beide, dass der schwierige Teil des Plans nicht die Übergabe des Trank sein wird, Remus, also beruhig dich!"

Er verstummte abrupt angesichts dieser Ansage und senkte leicht den Kopf.

„Es wird funktionieren", sagte er nach einem langen Moment der Stille mit zaghafter Stimme, „ich bin taffer als ich in meiner menschlichen Form aussehe und habe schon so einige Verletzungen weggesteckt."

Tonks nickte mit verbissenem Gesicht.

„Ich sollte besser gehen", sagte Remus nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden der Stille kleinlaut und musterte Tonks mit immer noch gesenktem Kopf, machte aber keine Anstalten sich der Tür zuzuwenden. Tonks betrachtete sein nun plötzlich deprimiertes Gesicht.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas Anständiges gegessen", fragte sie etwas forsch, „du weißt schon… etwas gekochtes."

Remus lächelte zurückhaltend. „An Weihnachten."

„Dann bleib und iss wenigstens etwas", sagte Tonks etwas sanfter.

Remus lächelte erneut, diesmal etwas offener. Unsicher kam er auf Tonks zu um seine Arme wieder um ihre Schultern zu legen, doch sie wich unwillkürlich zurück und sofort erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er mit plötzlich zitternder Stimme und entfernte sich mit großen Schritten von ihr, „ich wollte nicht…"

„Nein", entgegnete Tonks abwiegelnd, „es ist nur…"

Sie sah unsicher zu ihm auf und der Anblick, den Remus ihr bot, seine eingesunken Schultern und die großen, unschuldig geweiteten Augen, ließen sie unwillkürlich an einen verängstigte Welpen denken.

„Es ist nur", begann Tonks erneut mit etwas festerer Stimme, „ist das auch das letzte Mal gewesen, dass du dich gewaschen hast?"

Remus zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn du mit Seife … und nicht im Fluss meinst…" sagte er schließlich und musterte sie verhalten, „dann ja."

„Dann geh duschen", sagte Tonks freundlich und zuckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Bades, „ich mach in der Zeit das Essen warm."

Remus' Mund zog sich in ein breites Lächeln. Er nickte einmal kurz und ging dann ins Bad. Tonks schob den Kessel mit dem Chili von gestern wieder über das Feuer und begann es mit dem Zauberstab zu rühren und gleichzeitig ein wenig der Erwärmung nachzuhelfen. Plötzlich ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken und lief zu einem der Schränke. Nach kurzer Suche fand sie, wonach sie suchte. Sie zögerte für einen Moment, ihre Hand schon auf der Klinke der Badtür, dann trat sie jedoch ein. Remus schob den Duschvorhang etwas zur Seite und spähte neugierig in ihre Richtung. Tonks erhob demonstrativ das Handtuch, woraufhin sein bärtiges Gesicht wieder hinter dem Vorhang verschwand.

Tonks betrachtete für einen Moment den Stapel an schmutziger, zerschlissener Kleidung, den er unordentlich über den Rand des Waschbeckens geworfen hatte.

„Sollten wir die Sachen vielleicht auch mal waschen?", fragte Tonks laut über das Geräusch des Wassers hinweg.

„Lieber nicht, es würde zu sehr auffallen", entgegnete Remus mit fester Stimme.

„Ok", meinte Tonks leise, „dann guck ich mal, ob ich was finde, was du während du hier bist tragen kannst."

Sie verließ das Bad und begann nachdenklich in den zwei kleinen Schränken zu wühlen. Nicht perfekt, aber es müsste gehen, dachte sie schließlich und legte die Kleidung wenig später grob gefaltet auf die Toilette.

Remus wirkte verlegen als er in pinken Boxershorts und einem schwarzen Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt aus dem Bad kam. Tonks musste breit grinsen.

„Also ich finde, meine Schlafanzughose steht dir ausgezeichnet", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, „und mit deinen Beinen kannst du sowas tragen, keine Sorge."

Remus hob verhalten die Augenbrauen und setzte sich steif ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl. Ihre Blicke fielen auf die Lupine zwischen ihnen, die Tonks wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und sie mussten beide schmunzeln. Schweigend begannen sie zu essen.

„Du hättest auch Hallo sagen können", sagte Tonks sanft als ihre Schüssel schon halb geleert war. Remus sah auf. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, was Tonks meinte, also nickte sie einmal kurz in Richtung der Pflanze zwischen ihnen. Remus ließ unsicher den Blick zurück zu seinem Löffel sinken.

„Es war jemand bei dir...", sagte er fast ohne die Lippen zu bewegen, „…ein Mann."

Tonks sah mit unnachgiebigen Augen in seine Richtung, doch er hielt den Kopf weiter gesenkt und wich so ihrem Blick aus. Die Hand, die nicht das Essen zum Mund führte, strich geistesversunken über das Material seines Pullovers.

„Weicher, als alles, was _ich_ jemals besessen habe", sagte er nach einer Weile leise. Es war kein Vorwurf aber auch keine Frage. Und immer noch hielt er den Kopf gesenkt. Der Anblick löste in Tonks ein missmutiges Gefühl irgendwo tief in ihr aus und ließ den Löffel auf halben Weg zu ihrem Mund wieder unverrichteter Dinge hinabsinken.

„Ich hatte nichts anderes, was dir gepasst hätte", sagte Tonks abweisender als es nötig gewesen wäre, „aber es ist nicht so, dass so viele Typen bei mir ein und ausgehen, dass ich mich nicht mehr erinnere, wem welcher Pulli gehört!"

Nun ließ auch Remus den Löffel sinken. Sein Mund war schmal und er bewegte kaum die Lippen als er mit angespannter Stimme sprach. „Ja, schon klar…"

Tonks stieß entgeistert die Luft durch die Zähne aus.

„Ich fass es nicht", sagte sie laut und schneidend, „du bist eifersüchtig!"

Nun sah Remus mit scheuem Blick auf und ihre Augen trafen sich. Er zögerte und nickte dann. „Aber das ist mein Problem!", sagte er energisch, „du hast nichts falsch gemacht und…"

„Falsch gemacht?", stieß Tonks entgeistert hervor, „man könnte fast sagen, ich hab nur deine andauernden Anweisungen befolgt und damit alles _richtig gemacht."_

Remus wich erschrocken ihrem Blick aus.

„Ja", sagte er leise und nickte dabei in kurzen, ruckartigen Bewegungen, „ich will, dass du wieder glücklich wirst… ich…" Seine Augen huschten unsicher über ihr finsteres Gesicht, „ich… brauch nur etwas Zeit um… aber das ist mein Problem."

Tonks stand abrupt auf. Remus' Blick folgte ihr erschrocken.

„Willst du mehr?", fragte Tonks mit fester Stimme.

„Was?", fragte Remus verwirrt und eine Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn.

Tonks streckte energisch eine Hand nach seiner fast leeren Schale aus. „Zu essen", sagte sie genervt, „Willst du noch mehr zu essen?

Remus' Mund stand für einen Moment halb offen. „Ähm…", sagte er und die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden nur noch tiefer, „vielleicht… sollte ich lieber..." Er deutete mit unklarer Geste hinter sich in die grobe Richtung der Tür.

„Ach sei nicht albern", sagte Tonks aufbrausend und zog ihm die Schale resolut unter den Händen weg, um sie erneut bis zum Anschlag zu füllen und dann vor ihm auf die Tischplatte zu knallen. Remus verdutzter Blick folgte Tonks bis sie wieder ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. Dann begann er stumm weiterzuessen. Tonks beobachtete ihn mit finsterem Ausdruck, doch er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt. Als seine Schale leer war, legte er behutsam seinen Löffel auf den Tisch und suchte ihren Blick.

„Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen", sagte Remus leise.

Tonks, die sich inzwischen wieder etwas abgekühlt hatte, atmete einmal tief ein und schüttelte dann den Kopf ohne dabei den Blick von seinen Augen abzuwenden.

„Schwachsinn", sagte sie trocken, „das Kind ist wichtiger als unsere dummen Probleme." Remus nickte nach einer Weile stumm. Sie stand auf um die Schüsseln wegzuräumen und auch Remus erhob sich. Als Tonks sich von der Spüle wieder dem Raum zuwandte, stand er unsicher vor der Feuerstelle und sah sie mit warmen Augen und regungslosem Gesicht an. Er wirkte unsagbar niedergeschlagen. Bei dem Anblick ging Tonks wie automatisch auf ihn zu bis sie dicht vor ihm stand. Er sah sie weiter aus großen grauen Augen an und sagte nichts. Tonks legte eine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich still an, dann ließ Tonks ihre Hand in seine gleiten und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Sofa und setzen sich. Tonks lehnte sich an Remus' warme Brust und er legte behutsam einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Wie läuft's auf Arbeit?", fragte Remus leise.

„Ich hab keine Lust auf Small-Talk, Remus", erwiderte Tonks abwehrend.

„Ok."

Er streckte die freie Hand aus und strich eine Strähne ihres stumpfen, hellbraunen Haars aus ihrer Stirn.

„Weihnachten…", flüsterte er schwach und musterte dabei mit nachdenklichen Augen ihr Gesicht. Doch er sprach nicht weiter.

„Ich fand es sehr schön", sagte Tonks zaghaft, „du auch?"

Remus schnaubte leise. „Schön?", sagte er belustigt und Tonks wich unwillkürlich seinem Blick aus. Sie hatte fast das Gefühl, dass ihr Haar bei seiner Reaktion an Farbe verlor, obwohl sie wusste, dass es seit Monaten nicht die kleinste Regung beabsichtigt oder unbeabsichtigt gezeigt hatte.

„Der beste verdammte Sex meines beschissenen Lebens", sagte Remus grimmig, „… mit Abstand!"

Tonks sah auf und diesmal stand so viel Wärme und Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen wie früher. „Ja, finde ich auch.", sagte Tonks leise. Er neigte den Kopf und küsste sanft ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen und schließlich ihre Lippen.

„Was machst du nur mit mir?", fragte Remus und schüttelte dabei so resignierend den Kopf als täte er etwas gegen besseres Wissen.

„Ich mit dir?", fragte Tonks erstaunt und er lachte schnaubend. Eine Hand fuhr sanft ihren Rücken hinauf und hinab und blieb schließlich an dem Kragen ihres T-Shirts hängen. Er hob etwas den Stoff an und versuchte in die Lücke zwischen dem Shirt und ihrer Haut zu spähen.

„Sind sie noch da?", fragte er vorsichtig, „die Kratzer?"

„Sie sind blasser geworden, aber ja", meinte Tonks ruhig.

Remus ließ den Stoff des Shirts sinken und legte die Hand stattdessen wieder zwischen Tonks' Schulterblätter.

„Kannst du sie wegmorphen", fragte er schließlich leise, „wenn es dir wieder besser geht, meine ich?"

Tonks zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich."

„Schon praktisch, oder?", sagte Remus lächelnd, „deine Magie… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mal praktisch sein würde ein Werwolf zu sein. Aber dadurch kann ich jetzt vielleicht wirklich mal Menschen helfen. Etwas Nützliches tun."

Tonks ließ ihren Kopf an Remus' Schlüsselbein sinken und schloss die Augen. Seine Wärme tat so gut.

„Ich hab nach der Schule", begann sie zögernd zu erzählen, „nach dem ganzen Mist, den ich wegen meiner Metamorphmagie und den Jungs durchgemacht hatte, mal beschlossen gehabt, meine Fähigkeit nur noch zu verwenden, wenn sie nützlich sein würde." Remus schien interessiert ihren Worten zu lauschen aber die sanften auf und ab Bewegungen an ihrem Rücken hielt er trotzdem aufrecht. „Zum Beispiel zur Tarnung im Training oder um im Kino nur den Kinderpreis bezahlen zu müssen." Remus lachte sanft. „Ich dachte, wenn es klare Regeln gäbe, würde es mir helfen."

„Helfen?", fragte Remus behutsam.

„Endlich nicht mehr dauernd auf Kriegsfuß mit meinem Aussehen zu stehen. Man lernt nie mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was man ist, wenn man permanent verändern kann, was man ist."

Als Remus nickte, konnte Tonks seinen Bart an ihrer Stirn fühlen. Die Nähe zu ihm war so ungewohnt und gleichzeitig doch wie immer.

„Hat es funktioniert?"

„Nein", hauchte Tonks leise, „ich war nicht mehr vollständig. Meine Fähigkeiten sind ein Teil von mir, auch dann, wenn sie gerade nicht notwendig oder nützlich sind, sondern nur Spaß machen… oder sogar Probleme bringen."

Tonks sah auf und zwinkerte Remus zu. „Und es hat dazu geführt, dass ich in der Phase danach ein wenig überkompensiert habe", sagte sie kichernd, „du erinnerst dich vielleicht."

Er lachte wieder sanft, „du meinst die Zeit als wir uns kennenlernten und du es nicht geschafft hast mal drei Stunden am Stück die gleiche Frisur zu haben?" Tonks grinste und biss sich als Antwort auf die Lippe. „Ja, ich erinnere mich vage", sagte Remus und vergrub eine Hand in Tonks' Haar um sie in einen sanften Kuss zu ziehen. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, sah er sie plötzlich wieder mit deprimiertem Ausdruck an.

„Ich will nicht gehen…", flüsterte er, immer noch nur Zentimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt.

„Ja, ich hab auch den Eindruck", sagte Tonks und in ihrer Stimme klang fast unmerklich und ungewollt leichter Gram mit. Remus wich ein Stück von ihr zurück und betrachtete kritisch ihr Gesicht. Die Hand an Tonks' Rücken hatte nun doch innegehalten.

„Es ist das erste Mal", sagte Tonks leise und jetzt war die Verbitterung in ihrer Stimme nicht zu überhören, „dass ich dich nicht überreden muss zu bleiben, sondern auffordern muss zu gehen."

Remus' Ausdruck wurde wieder härter und Tonks rutschte unbewusst ein wenig auf dem Sofa von ihm ab. Immer noch blieb Remus stumm und starrte sie nur mit fragenden Augen an.

„Alles nur wegen des Pullovers", sagte Tonks tonlos, „es stimmt also was man sagt… Männer wollen ein Spielzeug nur, wenn sonst ein anderer damit spielen würde."

Remus' Augen weiteten sich in stillem Entsetzen.

„Du bist kein Spielzeug, Tonks!", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Er zögerte einen Moment. „Aber du hast Recht", fuhr er mit wie von Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht fort, „ich bin egoistisch… und sollte endlich gehen."

Er stand auf und verschwand bevor Tonks noch etwas sagen konnte mit schnellen Schritten im Bad. Wenig später stand er wieder im Raum, wieder in seiner zerschlissenen, müffelnden Kleidung und reichte ihr den säuberlich gefalteten Pullover und die pinken Shorts.

„Wir sehen uns dann am Treffpunkt", sagte er ausdruckslos und ohne Tonks direkt anzusehen.

„Jedenfalls werd' ich _dich_ sehen", sagte Tonks pragmatisch, „du wirst nicht mal wissen, dass ich da bin, denn _ich_ bin ja unter dem Tarnumhang."

Remus' Stirn legte sich unerwartet in tiefe Falten und wieder machte er keine Anstalten sich der Tür zuzuwenden.

„Ich kann dich riechen, Tonks", sagte er und Tonks sah erschrocken zu ihm auf, „Egal wie du aussiehst. Egal was du an hast. Auch wenn du unsichtbar bist, sobald du näher als eins-zwei Meter kommst, würde ich dich immer am Geruch erkennen."

Tonks bemerkte, dass ihr Mund leicht offen stand. Remus fuhr sich unsicher durchs Haar.

„Deswegen halt dich bitte in dem Wald von anderen Werwölfen fern, selbst wenn du unsichtbar bist." Er lächelte sie schwach an und ging dann zur Tür. Tonks sah ihm verdattert nach.

„Remus!"

Er hob den Blick in ihrer Richtung.

„Kannst du versuchen eine Nachricht zu schicken, dass es dir gut geht", sagte Tonks mit brüchiger Stimme, „nach Vollmond? Oder auch sonst, wenn es sicher ist? Ich werde nicht antworten, versprochen, es sei denn du bittest explizit darum."

Tonks sah erwartungsvoll auf. Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass einer ihrer Finger hektisch eine Strähne ihres Haares zwirbelte. Remus lächelte schwach. „Ich versuch es."

Und mit einem letzten Nicken in ihre Richtung trat er über die Schwelle und apparierte fast im gleichen Moment.


	60. Chapter 60

EINUNDZWANZIG

Der Boden war hart und kalt, doch trug die Luft schon unmissverständlich die ersten Anzeichen des Frühlings in sich. Remus schob einen Arm unter seinen Kopf und starrte weiter unbeirrt in den Himmel, dessen Schwärze heute von unermesslich vielen, winzigen Punkten durchbrochen wurde.

„Remus?"

Er musste nicht den Kopf heben um zu erkennen wer es war. Er hatte bemerkt, wie sie ihm heute Nachmittag schon unauffällig gefolgt war.

„Bist du verletzt?"

„Nein", sagte er ruhig, „alles gut."

Lysandra trat dichter und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken. Nach einem prüfenden Blick in sein sanft lächelndes Gesicht, legte sie sich neben ihn und sah, seinem Beispiel folgend, in den Himmel.

„Ich war nie gut in Astronomie", sagte sie leise, „kennst du ihre Namen?"

„Das ist Orion", sagte er und rutschte etwas dichter, damit sie der Richtung, den sein ausgestreckter Arm vorgab, besser erkennen konnte. „Das ist das Einhorn…"

„Ich erinnere mich", warf Lysandra ein.

„Und der da unten gehört noch zum großen Hund", Remus zögerte für einen Moment, fuhr dann aber fort, „Der hellste Stern aus dem heißt Sirius."

„Welcher ist es?", fragte sie und kniff unsicher die Augen zusammen.

„Du kannst ihn nicht mehr sehen", sagte Remus mit schwerer Stimme, „er ist schon hinter dem Horizont."

Lysandra schwieg als hätte sie gespürt, dass seine Gedanken bei den letzten Worten nicht mehr bei den Sternen waren. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich zu ihm und kuschelte sich eng an seine Brust. Langsam ließ er seinen Arm um sie sinken.

„Du riechst merkwürdig", drang ihre Stimme gedämpft aus seiner Kleidung hervor, „nach Seife."

„Ja", erwiderte Remus langsam, „das ist der Grund, warum ich seit drei Tage nicht mehr bei den anderen schlafe."

Lysandra nickte. „Es ist ja auch nicht mehr so kalt", sagte sie langsam, „der Schnee ist schon fort."

Remus schwieg und ließ seine Augen weiter über den Himmel wandern.

„Willst du Gesellschaft heute Nacht?", fragte Lysandra zurückhaltend.

„Nein", sagte Remus leise, „aber bleib ruhig hier, zu zweit ist es wärmer."

Sie rückten noch etwas dichter aneinander und Lysandra zog ihren Umhang, seinen alten Schulumhang um genau zu sein, etwas enger um ihre Schultern.

„Ich glaube", sagte Remus plötzlich und sah kurz auf seine Uhr um den Gedanken zu überprüfen, „ja, es ist mein Geburtstag heute."

„Wow", sagte Lysandra trocken, „irgendwelche Wünsche, die ich dir erfüllen kann?"

Remus lachte fast tonlos und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Wie alt?"

„Siebenunddreißig"

„Mmmm", machte Lysandra nachdenklich, „dann waren wir zusammen in Hogwarts. Ich in der fünften, als du zur Schule kamst."

„Kann sein", sagte Remus indifferent.

„Remus?"

„Mmm?"

„Hast du noch mal über meinen Vorschlag nachgedacht?"

Remus' Blick hing weiter an den Sternen. Die funkelnden Punkte verschwammen immer mehr vor seinen Augen je länger er sie anstarrte ohne zu blinzeln. Seine Augen schwangen hinüber zu einer geraden Kette aus drei Sternen und einem letzten, der die Reihe in einem stumpfen Winkel abschloss.

„Ist dir jemand gefolgt oder hast du jemanden auf deinem Weg hierher gesehen?", fragte Remus Lysandra plötzlich. Sie hob leicht den Kopf und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Nein", sagte sie deutlich, „wir sind zu weit draußen. Und im Camp haben sie heute ein großes Feuer und eine ihrer Kräuterpartys."

Remus ließ langsam seine Hand in seinen Umhang gleiten und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Versteck im Futter hervor. Er murmelte die Beschwörung und formulierte im Kopf seine Botschaft. Sofort schoss eine silberne Kugel aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor und verschwand in Richtung des Himmels, bis sie so klein war, dass sie kaum von den Sternen zu unterscheiden war. Erst dann begann sie in eine Richtung davon zu eilen.

„Was…", setzte Lysandra an, doch Remus unterbrach sie flüsternd. „Warte!"

Und sie warteten. Blickten wieder nebeneinanderliegend in den Himmel und lauschten den Geräuschen, die der Wind in den Zweigen des Unterholzes erzeugte. Remus fragte sich schon, ob sie vielleicht vergeblich warten würden, doch plötzlich wurde einer der Sterne über ihren Köpfen schnell größer. Als er dicht genug war, erkannte Remus die Gestalt eines riesigen Werwolfes der silbern glänzend auf sie zu jagte. Lysandra setzte sich erschrocken auf und auch er erhob sich halb auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt. Der Werwolf hielt in der Luft vor ihnen inne, fletschte einmal die Zähne, was Remus unweigerlich an die Art, wie Tonks sich verschmitzt grinsend auf ihre Unterlippe biss, erinnerte, und verschwand dann nach einem durchdringenden Blick in Remus' Augen in einem weißen Schleier.

„War das ein Patronus?", fragte Lysandra erstaunt, „ich hab noch nie einen gesehen."

Remus ignorierte ihre Frage. „Wie sah er deiner Meinung nach aus?", fragte er leise und versuchte die Anspannung in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

Lysandra sah ihn überrascht an. „Na genau wie du", sagte sie irritiert, „nur etwas… zutraulicher."

Remus atmete schwer und ließ sich mit trockener Kehle wieder ganz auf den Boden sinken.

„Sehen sie immer so aus wie man selbst?", fragte Lysandra verwirrt, doch Remus schwieg und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Nach einer Weile ließ sich Lysandra wieder an seinen Körper sinken. Noch etwas benommen drehte sich Remus auf die Seite und sie rollten sich zum Schlafen aneinander.

„Ich kann nicht…", sagte Remus nach ein paar Minuten in die Stille und brach unfähig weiterzusprechen ab. Doch Lysandra schien verstanden zu haben was er meinte. Sie seufzte etwas enttäuscht und zog die Beine enger vor ihre Brust. Aber eigentlich, wollte er nicht, dachte Remus. Weil es noch etwas gab, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte, bevor er bereit war aufzugeben.


	61. Teil 4: Trauer

TEIL 4

Trauer

* * *

EINS

Tonks fiel es immer schwerer das aufkeimende Gefühl der Panik zu unterdrücken. Wie viele Stunden versuchte sie nun schon ohne Erfolg ein wenig Schlaf zu finden? Frustriert drehte sie sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite.

Sie hatte drei Stunden im strömenden Regen mit einem Flachmann voller Wolfsbanntrank am letzten Treffpunkt auf Remus gewartet. Die gesetzte Frist hatte sie weit überschritten und war erst fünf Minuten vor Vollmond aus dem Wald appariert. Sie hatte sich wach in ihrem Bett gewälzt in dieser Nacht und dem Vollmond durch das Fenster finstere Blicke zugeworfen, war die erste gewesen, die morgens im Büro war. Und da hatte sie die Nachricht erfahren. Michael Montgomery, der fünfjährige Sohn von Melissandra Montgomery, war wegen eines Werwolfangriffs in der Nacht gestorben. Bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt hatte man ihn 10 Minuten nach dem Untergang des Mondes zu seiner Mutter zurückgeschickt. Alles was die Heiler in St. Mungos noch tun konnten, war den Tod des Kindes festzustellen und die Mutter mit einem starken Beruhigungszauber zu belegen. Und alles, worüber man im Büro sprach, war, wie man die Geschehnisse vor dem Tagespropheten verheimlichen oder zumindest etwas beschönigen könnte. Natürlich war Greyback der Angreifer gewesen, hatte die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung festgestellt, ohne wirklich Untersuchungen angestellt zu haben. Denn es wäre ja undenkbar, dass jemand anderes als Greyback zu so einer Tat fähig gewesen wäre. Das Ministerium hatte doch kein Werwolfproblem so kurz nach dem neusten Gesetzeserlass zur Kontrolle teilweise menschlicher Kreaturen.

Unruhig hatte Tonks die Zeit bis zur Mittagspause durchgestanden. Vielleicht war es nur das Gerücht, das Dumbledore gestreut hatte? Doch warum sollte er es zu einem Tod statt eines Bisses verändert haben? Remus wäre doch in Gefahr, wenn das Kind nicht nur gebissen worden war. Tonks war erst zu Molly und dann zu Mad-Eye appariert, doch keiner von beiden hatte eine Nachricht von Remus erhalten und so zählte sie zittrig die Minuten bis auch die zweite Hälfte des Tages vorüber sein würde.

Noch am selben Abend war ein Treffen des Ordens angesetzt gewesen und dort hatte sie frustriert feststellen müssen, dass tatsächlich niemand etwas von Remus gehört hatte. Nicht einmal Dumbledore. Alle waren sie erschüttert über die Nachricht von Michael Montgomerys Tod, doch keiner sah dringenden Handlungsbedarf, was den Verbleib von Remus betraf.

„Er ist undercover", hatte Mad-Eye Tonks in seiner liebevoll grimmigen Art zugebrummt, „dazu gehört nun mal, dass man eben einfach nicht erreichbar ist." Es folgte noch ein wahrscheinlich aufmunternd gemeinter aber viel zu harter Klapps auf Tonks' Schulter. „Also mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Kleine."

Tonks hatte ihn trotzdem gesucht. An diesem Abend war sie an jede Stelle des Landes appariert, die sie im Entferntesten mit Remus in Verbindung brachte. Sein Haus. Den Grimmauldplatz. Den Eberkopf und die Drei Besen. Den Tropfenden Kessel. Das Haus in Wales, von dem nicht mal er wusste, dass Tonks es kannte. Sogar den vor Vollmond verpassten Treffpunkt hatte sie nicht ausgelassen. Doch ihre Suche war erfolglos geblieben.

Tonks hatte sich immer wieder gesagt, dass Mad-Eye Recht hatte. Aber ihr Herz wollte einfach nicht zuhören und schlug mit jeder Minute schneller. Sie wusste genau, wie Remus zumute sein würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass er den Biss des Jungen, noch schlimmer, seinen Tod, nicht hatte verhindern können. Er würde zusammenbrechen. Er würde in Verzweiflung versinken und was der eigentliche Grund für Tonks' Beunruhigung war, musste sie sich inzwischen eingestehen, vielleicht eine Dummheit begehen. Bilder zuckten durch ihren Kopf. Remus, der völlig außer sich vor Wut Greyback angriff, Remus, der von Greybacks Vertrauten umzingelt wurde, die in menschlicher Gestallt ihre Zähne fletschten und ihre Krallen nach ihm ausstreckten, Remus, der blutend auf dem Waldboden lag…

Sie hatte den Gedanken verdrängt. Hatte sich damit beruhigt, dass Greyback ein miserabler Duellant war und Remus erst seit etwas mehr als 24 Stunden verschwunden war. Andererseits hatte er das letzte Treffen verpasst, also könnten es auch gut und gerne schon 48 Stunden sein. Und er hatte doch gesagt, dass er Nachricht nach dem Vollmond schicken würde.

Nach einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht folgte ein weiterer nicht enden wollender Tag auf Patrouille in Hogsmeade. Ihre Nerven lagen blank und so hatte Tonks irgendwann ihren Posten aufgegeben und war ins Schloss geeilt. Dumbledore, auch wenn er gestern nicht mehr wusste als alle anderen, musste heute Antworten haben. Doch er war nicht da, wieder verreist, und Tonks frustriert über seine Gleichgültigkeit. Wieder apparierte sie sich abends durch alle Orte, die ihr einfielen. Wieder blieb ihre Suche ergebnislos.

Und so verbrachte sie heute eine dritte schlaflose Nacht. Sie sah zur Uhr. Um fünf. Wie einem stillen Kommando folgend, setzte Tonks sich plötzlich auf. Es war Zeit ihrer letzten Option nachzugehen auch wenn sie sich bisher davor gescheut hatte. Schnell zog sie sich an und drehte sich, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, ins Nichts. Im Dämmerlicht einer Sonne, die den Horizont noch nicht erreicht hatte und leichtem Nieselregen, der vor etwa 40 Stunden den Dauerregen abgelöst hatte, setzte sie sanft auf dem Waldboden auf.

Schon am ersten Ort, den Remus ihr vor mehr als zwei Wochen auf der Karte gezeigt hatte, wurde Tonks fündig. Eine verschmierte Blutlache neben einer großen Eiche zeugte von dem Tod des Jungen, das Laub war aufgewühlt, die Stämme der umliegenden Bäume von scharfen Krallen zerfurcht. Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken. Hier hatte Michael Montgomery den Tod gefunden und, nach dem Aussehen der Szene zu schließen, musste es sich wie einer seiner schlimmsten Albträume angefühlt haben.

Tonks suchte den Boden nach Blutspuren ab, die von der Szenerie wegführten und wurde bald fündig. Es war viel Blut. Sehr viel Blut! Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und wollte schon mit erhobenem Zauberstab der Spur nachsetzen, als sie zu ihrem großen Erstaunen feststellte, dass eine weitere Kette aus dunkelroten Tropfen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung führte. Schnell zog sie einen Kreis um den Tatort und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass insgesamt fünf Fährten aus Blut von der Szene führten. Ein nützlicher Zauber, den ihr Mad-Eye einmal im Suff anvertraut hatte, verriet ihr, dass es sich bei jeder Spur, abgesehen von der größten Lache am Fuße der Eiche um Werwolfblut handelte. Was in Merlins Namen war hier geschehen?

Tonks stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus. Wütend auf die Welt. Wütend auf alle, die ihr nicht schon früher zugehört hatten. Besonders auf Dumbledore mit seiner fehlgeleiteten Gelassenheit. Doch plötzlich ließ ein metallisches Klingen Tonks herumfahren, den Zauberstab angriffsbereit erhoben. Der inzwischen heller erleuchtete Wald lag ausgestorben und still vor ihr. Das Klingen war noch hörbar. Sie folgte dem Geräusch. Es schien von einem Baum zu kommen.

Tonks stieg auf eine vorstehende Wurzel und zog sich am Stamm hoch. Direkt über ihrem Kopf war ein Astloch zu sehen. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit ihrer Hand in der Öffnung des Baumes bis ihre Finger etwas berührten. Etwas Weiches, dann etwas rundes und hartes… waren das Knöpfe auf Stoff?

Schnell zog sich Tonks noch weiter den Stamm hinauf, bis sie von oben in die Öffnung schauen konnte. Und tatsächlich! In der schmutzigen Vertiefung des Baumes lag Remus' säuberlich gefaltete Kleidung.


	62. Chapter 62

ZWEI

Denk nach! Tonks saß auf einem feuchten Baumstumpf. Remus' Sachen, nicht nur sein Hemd, Umhang, Pullunder, seine Unterwäsche und Socken, sondern auch sein Zauberstab lagen auf ihrem Schoß. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Jeder Animagus war in der Lage sich mit seiner Kleidung zu verwandeln. Aber die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf, natürlich war das etwas anderes. Und es bedeutete, er war hier gewesen bevor er sich verwandelt hatte. Tonks' Finger fuhren geistesabwesend über den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, so dass rote Funken aus der Spitze stoben. Aber was noch wichtiger war, er hatte vorgehabt hierher zurück zu kommen, dachte Tonks. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf seinen Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Wenn seine Kleidung hier war, so hieß das, dass er nach dem Untergang des Vollmondes nicht zurückgekehrt war und nun nackt und ohne Zauberstab irgendwo in diesem Wald lag. Seit mehr als 30 Stunden.

Tonks sprang auf. Sie musste ihn finden. Sofort. Würde wenn nötig den ganzen Wald nach ihm absuchen. Geistesabwesend stopfte sie Remus' Kleidung in ihre Tasche. Sie zögerte einen Moment, seinen Zauberstab unsicher in der Hand. Wenn sie ihn mitnahm und er zu seinem Versteck zurückfand, war er ohne ihn hier gestrandet. Wenn sie ihn hierließ, würde ihn womöglich einer der anderen Werwölfe finden. Sie verharrte einen Moment in der Bewegung, dann kletterte sie flink den Stamm wieder hinauf und legte Remus' Zauberstab vorsichtig zurück in das Astloch. Sie sprang hinab zum Boden und noch bevor ihre Füße die feuchten Blätter berührten, drehte sie sich ins Nichts.

Tonks setzt immer nur kurz auf. Kaum hatte sie ihre Gestaltlichkeit wieder erlangt, hatte sie auch schon ihre Umgebung mit scharfem Blick und anschlagbereitem Zauberstab gemustert und drehte sich wieder auf den Absätzen zu einem Punkt 100 Meter weiter. So zog sie ihre immer weiter werdenden Kreise um den Fundort von Remus' Hab und Gut.

Nach etwa 30 Minuten drehte sich der Wald, durch den sie sich apparierte, auch nach dem Materialisieren in ihrem Kopf weiter. Nach 50 Minuten begannen ihre Füße und Knie durch die zunehmend härter werdenden Aufschläge zu schmerzen. Tonks verweilte einen Moment, ihre Hände haltsuchend an den knorrigen Stamm einer Eiche gelegt, und versuchte ihren schneller werdenden Atem zu beruhigen.

Sie war zu langsam! Wie viel Fläche würde sie in diesem Tempo durchkämmen können? Und wie weit konnte dagegen ein Werwolf in einer einzigen Stunde laufen? Das Bild, wie ihr Großvater bei diesen Fragen zu Stift und Papier greifen würde und ihr wenig später die genauen Zahlen nennen könnte, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Aber er hatte doch vorgehabt hierher zurück zu kehren. Er konnte nicht sehr weit weg sein. Vielleicht sollte Tonks die Abstände vergrößern. Das würde jedoch auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit Remus zwischen zwei Sprüngen zu verpassen erhöhen. Bestimmt könnte Opi ihr auch dafür die konkreten Zahlen berechnen. Verzweifelt schloss Tonks die Augen und drehte sich wieder ins Nichts.

Nach weiteren 25 Minuten gaben ihre Knie nach einem besonders heftigen Aufschlag nach und sie landete auf allen Vieren. Im nächsten Moment erbrach sie sich auf den Waldboden. Als ihre Hand zu ihrer Stirn fuhr um die Haare aus den Augen zu streichen spürte sie kalten Schweiß. Mit zitternden Händen beschwor Tonks sich einen Schluck Wasser in die hohle Hand und stemmte sich anschließend zurück auf die Füße.

Als sie erneut zum Apparieren ansetzte schienen sich die Bäume um Tonks zu drehen, während sie, wie ein Fixstern, auf dem Waldboden verharrte. Das Nichts nahm sie immer gieriger auf und ließ sie immer unwilliger wieder entkommen. Tonks brauchte immer längere Verschnaufpausen zwischen den Sprüngen und fühlte sich gleichzeitig immer unwohler in der materiellen Welt.

Ihre Knie gaben wieder nach. Blätter klebten an ihren Händen und die Feuchtigkeit des Bodens drang an ihren Knien durch den Stoff ihres Umhangs. Trotzdem ließ sie erschöpft auch ihre Hüfte in das kalte Nass sinken und atmete in lauten Zügen. Sie hob eine zittrige Hand an ihre dumpf-pochende Stirn und flehte, dass das Drehen in ihrem Kopf je wieder aufhören würde. Die Hand vor ihrem Gesicht roch nach feuchtem, modrigem Laub und etwas unangenehm süßlichen. Sie öffnete die Augen. Ihr Blick fiel auf etwas rostrotes, dass in ihrer Handfläche klebte und erschrocken zuckte ihr ganzer Körper von dem Stück Boden, das ihre Hand berührt hatte weg. Nach dem ersten Schock jedoch schob sie energisch die Blätter zur Seite und fand eine weitere Blutlache. Es handelte sich diesmal um Menschenblut. Sie sog hörbar die Luft ein. Ihre Gedanken rasten, drehten sich wie ein Wirbel in ihrem Kopf.

Nach ein paar gemurmelten Beschwörungen und einem, ihrer zitternden Hand zu entgleiten drohenden Vier-Punkt-Zauber, war klar, dass sich die durch die Lache ziehende Spur tatsächlich in Richtung von Remus' Versteck entfernte.

„REMUS?!"

Tonks Stimme klang schwach, und erstarb schnell zwischen den nassen Stämmen. Sie sprang auf. Ihre Füße stolperten über den rutschigen Waldboden als sie sich, die Augen starr auf das Band aus kleinen roten Pünktchen gerichtet, in Bewegung setzte. Und plötzlich sah sie ihn. Die Beine eng an seine Brust gezogen, unbeweglich und seine Haut leicht glänzend unter dem feuchten Schleier des Nieselregens, lag er neben dem Wurzelballen eines umgestürzten Baumes, der ihn bisher verborgen hatte. Außer Atem sank sie neben seinem Körper auf die Knie.

„Remus?"

Er reagierte nicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Sein ganzer Körper war von klaffenden Wunden, die messerscharfe Krallen auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten, bedeckt. Ihre Hand fand seine Schulter. Als, Tonks' spürte, wie eiskalt seine Haut war zuckten ihre Finger unwillkürlich zurück. Bei der Berührung hob sich abrupt sein Brustkorb unter einem tiefen Atemzug und seine Augenlieder schwangen alarmiert auf. Sie sah wie sich seine Lippen bewegten und senkte ihren Kopf um zu verstehen was er zu sagen versuchte. Doch kein Ton drang an ihr Ohr.

Behutsam schob Tonks eine Hand unter seinen Kopf und ergriff mit der anderen fest seinen Arm. Unter Aufbringung all ihrer Kraft konzentrierte sie sich ein letztes Mal auf einen Ort hinter dem Nichts und zog ihn so sanft wie möglich fort von dem kalten Nieselregen.


	63. Chapter 63

DREI

Ihre Hände zitterten und immer noch drehte sich alles in ihrem Kopf, doch sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Remus lag sicher auf dem Teppich vor der Feuerstelle in Tonks' Zimmer. Schnell schürte sie die glühenden Kohlen mit ein paar heftigen Stichen ihres Zauberstabs wieder an und rief die wärmste Decke, die sie finden konnte, zu sich. Sein Körper zuckte unter der Berührung des Stoffes zusammen.

Die kläglichen Reste der Sano-Virlupus-Essenz, waren nach wenigen Sekunden aufgebraucht und zeigten in seinen tiefen Wunden kaum Wirkung. Sie versuchte seine Haut mit Magie zu schließen, doch vergeblich. Angestrengt kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. Durch einen Werwolf zugeführte Verletzungen sind verflucht. Das hatte sie in ihrer Ausbildung gelernt. Doch was hilft. Es war eine Mischung aus Diptan und … und…

„Silberstaub!" schrie Tonks auf. Sie hatte bereits den Raum durchquert und aus ihren Zutatenschrank eine große Menge frisches Diptan hervorgeholt. Unprätentiös griff sie zu der einzigen silbernen Halskette die sie besaß, und schmiss sie zusammen mit dem Kraut in einen Mörser. Knirschend zerstieß sie die ungewöhnliche Mischung und kniete schon wieder neben Remus.

Als sie die Paste auf einem großen Biss an seiner Brust verteilte, zuckte er heftig zusammen und schlug stöhnend die Augen auf. Tonks erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, ihre Hand an der schon eine neue Ladung Diptan klebte, schwebte Zentimeter über Remus' Brust.

„Verdammt! Silber! Das ist schädlich für Werwölfe, oder?"

Der Hauch einer Regung huschte über sein Gesicht. „Du sollst doch nicht alles glauben, was du liest, Morphi."

Tonks stieß einen merkwürdigen Laut aus, eine Mischung aus erleichtertem Aufschrei und schnaubendem Lachen. Die angesammelte Furcht der letzten Tage schien sich in einem Schlag zu entladen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass Tränen in ihren Augen und auf ihren Wangen hingen. Remus' Augen waren schon wieder zugefallen. Völlig erschöpft verteilte Tonks die Mischung aus dem Mörser auf seinen übrigen Wunden und schlief anschließend direkt neben ihm auf dem Teppich ein.


	64. Chapter 64

VIER

Tonks war wieder wütend. Der Zorn brodelte derzeit so nah an der Oberfläche, dass ihre Haarspitzen, seit ein paar Tagen immer öfter ein flammendes Rot annahmen.

„Ach? Das geht, ja?" schrie sie ihre Haare an und schmiss dabei das Formular, das sie gerade zum dritten Mal in Folge falsch ausgefüllt hatte, quer durch den Raum und verfehlte den Papierkorb dabei um ein paar Meter.

„Tonks?"

Sie war so wütend auf ihr Haar. Auf diese elenden braunen Strähnen, deren Farbe sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte und besonders auf ihre verräterischen Spitzen. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde sich einfach den Schädel rasieren und damit jedem einzelnen ihrer niederträchtigen Haare den Garaus machen.

„Was denn?" Ihre Stimme ließ Proudfoot der am Schreibtisch gegenüber saß zusammenzucken.

„Alles… ähm… ok bei dir?"

„Ja, wieso?"

Proudfoot lächelte gezwungen. „Ach nur so… es ist normalerweise halt kein gutes Zeichen, wenn man anfängt, Teile seines eigenen Körpers anzuschreien."

Tonks blickte genervt zu ihm auf.

„Ich dachte nur… wenn ich irgendwas tun kann um dir…"

„Ich bin ok, danke Proudfoot."

Sein Gesicht nahm einen versteinerten Ausdruck an. Nicht auch das noch, dachte Tonks. Proudfoot war immer so nett zu ihr. Sogar nach ihrem Date, an dem er der perfekte Gentleman gewesen war und Tonks… nun ja… die tollpatschige Tonks ohne den Charme der Fröhlichkeit. Als sie an dem Tag, an dem sie Remus im Wald gefunden hatte, nicht zur Patrouille in Hogsmeade erschienen war, hatte Proudfoot sie wenig später mit lautem Klopfen aus dem unbequemen Schlaf auf dem Teppich gerissen. Er hatte nur verständnisvoll gelächelt, als Tonks daraufhin völlig fertig und mit wirrem Haar in der Tür stand, und gesagt sie solle sich ausruhen und dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass heute niemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerken würde. Sie sollte sich für ihre harschen Worte entschuldigen, sagen, dass sie nur sehr viel Stress in letzter Zeit hatte. Als sie zu sprechen ansetzte, unterbrach sie jedoch im letzten Moment ein lauter Aufschrei.

„TONKS!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt stand in der Tür. Die Hände locker zu beiden Seiten an den Rahmen gelegt, blickte er mit einem für ihn ganz unüblichen harten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr hinüber.

„Auf ein Wort, bitte!"

Tonks blickte entschuldigend in Proudfoots Richtung und folgte Kingsley mit gesenktem Kopf in sein Büro. Ihre Haarspitzen hatten wieder den verhassten Braunton angenommen. Kaum war sie durch die Tür getreten, wandte sich Kingsley auch schon mit lauter, ruhiger Stimme, die dennoch keinen Zweifel über seine Autorität für eventuelle Mithörer zulassen würde, an Tonks.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass sie die einzige in dieser Abteilung sind, bei der ich für jeden Bericht drei Mal nachfragen muss?"

Tonks ließ die Schultern noch weiter hängen. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich dachte nur, da sich die Puddifoots-Sache als Fehlalarm erwiesen hat, gäbe es dringendere Sachen als…"

„Es ist nicht ihre Aufgabe, zu entscheiden, welche Angelegenheiten dringend sind und welche nicht. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, den Papierkram zu erledigen, für den sie eingeteilt sind."

Tonks nestelte unwillkürlich an einem ihrer Ärmel und nickte kleinlaut.

„Ich verbringe fast jede wache Minute beim Muggel-Minister und muss mich deshalb darauf verlassen können, lückenlose Dokumentation über die Arbeit der anderen Auroren vorzufinden, wenn ich Zeit habe ins Büro zu kommen.

„Ja, Sir."

Sie wusste genau, dass Kingsley ihr, auch wenn es sich absolut nicht so anfühlte, gerade einen Gefallen tat. Denn wenn Tonks' direkter Vorgesetzter zuerst von ihrem erneuten Versäumnis erfahren hätte, wäre es nicht bei einer rüden Ermahnung geblieben. Und doch kamen Tonks Kingsleys Worte in diesem Moment ungerecht und ungerechtfertigt vor. Ihr dieser Tage immer unterschwellig brodelnder Zorn drohte wieder aufzukochen. Kingsley schien die leichten Veränderungen in ihrem Gesicht bemerkt zu haben und fuhr mit einem Augenzwinkern in noch etwas ruhigerer Stimme fort.

„Wissen Sie, solche Probleme hatten wir nicht mehr, seit Alastor Moody noch bei uns gearbeitet hat." Er wollte Tonks aufmuntern, auch das wusste sie. Wie oft hatte er sie schon im Büro in betont empörten Ton mit Mad-Eye verglichen, um ihr damit eigentlich ein Kompliment zu machen. Doch Tonks' verschmitztes Grinsen, das für gewöhnlich daraufhin auf ihrem Gesicht erschien, blieb heute aus.

„Nun denn, Sie haben noch einen Bericht fertig zu stellen, wenn es nicht noch etwas anderes gibt?" Kingsley senkte leicht den Kopf in ihre Richtung und fügte halblaut, sodass nur sie ihn hören konnte, hinzu „Stimmst etwas nicht, Tonks?"

Sie sah in seine warmen, nun besorgten Augen. Tonks zögerte für einen Moment während die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf miteinander rangen.

„Nein Sir. Ich werde mich gleich dran setzen.", sagte sie dann mit lauter, fester Stimme.

Tonks' Sohlen quietschten auf dem Boden, als sie sich flink umdrehte und mit schnellen Schritten zu ihrem Büro zurücklief. Wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch, sah Proudfoot sie fragend an.

„Ich hab nur wieder einen Bericht vergessen", sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in seine Richtung und wühlte bereits nach dem richtigen Vordruck in dem üblichen Chaos an Pergament.

„Na und? Ist doch nicht sein Problem." Proudfoot wirkte überraschend entrüstet bei dieser Feststellung. „Was spielt sich Shacklebolt eigentlich neuerdings so auf, er ist nicht dein Boss!"

„Ach komm, lass gut sein", meinte Tonks ruhig und tauchte ihre Feder bereits in ein frisches Tintenfass.

„Nein, im Ernst. Er tut so, als würde ihm der Laden hier gehören. Vielleicht sollten _wir_ mal mit _seinem_ Vorgesetzten reden."

„ICH HAB GESAGT, LASS GUT SEIN!"

Tonks hatte ihre Faust auf den Tisch geknallt und funkelte Proudfoot nun böse an. Nach dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, waren diesmal nicht nur die Spitzen ihrer Haare rot angelaufen. Frustriert stellte sie fest, dass ihr Vordruck mit Tintenflecken bedeckt war.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie kleinlaut in Proudfoots Richtung, „Ich hab nur Stress… zu hause."

Seine Stirn legte sich in irritierte Falten. Langsam senkte er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch und begann seine Feder kratzend über ein Stück Pergament zu ziehen.

Tonks formte eine Kugel aus dem mit Tintenklecksen übersäten Vordruck und verfehlte wieder den Papierkorb. Das würde ein langer Tag werden.


	65. Chapter 65

FÜNF

Tonks atmete dreimal tief durch, als sie am Abend vor ihrer Tür stand. „Auf ins nächste Abenteuer", murmelte sie und verfiel in den üblichen Singsang aus Beschwörungen zur Aufhebung der Schutzzauber. Sie trat ein und fand Remus dort, wo sie ihn heute Morgen zurückgelassen hatte, zusammengerollt auf dem Teppich vor ihrer Feuerstelle.

„Hey!"

Er reagierte nicht.

„Hast du was gegessen?"

Der unberührte Teller mit Sandwiches, den sie ihm heute Morgen hingestellt hatte, war Antwort genug.

„Kartoffelsuppe zum Abendessen, ok?"

Er regte sich nicht. Sah nicht auf, blinzelte nicht mit seinen immer noch so merkwürdig bronzenen Augen oder zuckte auch nur stumm mit einem Muskel. Nichts zeigte Tonks, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Also Kartoffelsuppe", sagte sie mit zunehmender Schwierigkeit die Frustration in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. Sie warf ihre Tasche auf das Sofa und lief quer durch den Raum zur Küchenzeile. Mit energischen Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes begann sie erst die Kartoffeln aus ihren Schalen zu befreien und sie dann in Würfel zu zerhacken.

Seit vier Tagen lief das nun schon so. Am Anfang hatte Tonks geglaubt, es wären die Verletzungen, die Remus davon abhielten irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als den ganzen Tag unbeweglich unter der flauschigen lila Decke auf dem Teppich zu liegen. Doch selbst als diese schneller als erwartet nach und nach heilten, wollte er nicht reden, antwortet auf keine ihrer Frage, was vor, während oder nach dem Angriff auf den Jungen geschehen war, aß nicht, reagierte weder auf aufmunternde Worte noch auf wütende Ausbrüche oder die Bitte sich doch wenigstens anzuziehen. Wenn er einnickte, schreckte er schnell schweißgebadet wieder aus dem Schlaf und begann dann, als wäre es eine Art Beruhigungsmeditation, Funken um seine Finger tanzen zu lassen und sie mit düsterem, verbittertem, manchmal sogar verängstigtem Gesicht anzustarren. Oft stundenlang.

Ein metallisches Klingen riss Tonks aus ihren Gedanken. Seit sie ihm aus dem Wald zurück gebracht hatte hörte sie es manchmal über das Prickeln des Feuers hinweg. Doch bevor sie es wild umherschauend im Zimmer hatte orten können, war es immer wieder fort gewesen. Doch heute riss Tonks der Geduldsfaden.

„Was in Merlins Namen ist das eigentlich dauernd?!", schrie sie entnervt und schmiss eine Kartoffel so heftig in den Kessel, dass das Wasser einen halben Meter hoch spritzte.

„Meine Uhr"

Tonks blickte erstaunt auf. Zwei zusammenhängende, kontextbezogene Wörter! Es geschahen also doch noch Wunder.

Mit drei Schritten hatte sie den Raum durchquert und kniete neben dem Stapel aus penibel gefalteter, zerschlissener Kleidung, die sie vor einer Ewigkeit in einem Astloch gefunden, und vorsichtig neben der Feuerstelle abgelegt hatte. Nach kurzer Suche fand sie Remus' silberne Armbanduhr in der Tasche seines Umhangs. Tonks kannte die Uhr von früher, hatte sie beim Aufwachen an Remus' Arm gesehen und hatte es erlebt, wie sich Remus' linker Ärmel an ihr verfing, wenn Tonks versucht hatte ihn von seinem Hemd zu befreien. Doch erlebt wie Remus sie abnahm, hatte sie noch nie. Interessiert musterte sie den schweren Gegenstand in ihrer Hand.

Das Ziffernblatt war ungewöhnlich klein und mit den ineinander verschlungenen Buchstaben R.J.L. verziert. Darüber tickten fünf unterschiedlich lange filigrane Zeiger. Viel dominanter jedoch waren die vielen gegeneinander verschiebbaren Ringe, die konzentrisch um das Ziffernblatt angeordnet und mit einer Vielzahl von Symbolen und Markierungen bedeckt waren. Für einen Moment betrachtete Tonks fasziniert das mechanische Schwingen der Zeiger und der umgebenden Ringe.

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

Die kratzige Stimme ließ Tonks erstaunt den Kopf heben. Remus' ausdrucksloser Blick ruhte auf dem von Tonks' durchwühlten Kleiderstapel.

„Verdammt!", schrie Tonks und sprang auf. Sie hatte natürlich zurückkehren wollen. Sobald sie Remus gefunden hätte! Aber sein desolater Zustand und die ständige Anspannung der letzten Tage, die unausweichliche Stippvisite mit verheultem aber erleichtertem Gesicht in dem Haus in Wales, die Treffen des Ordens, bei denen Tonks erfahren hatte, das niemand wusste, dass Remus nicht mehr bei den Werwölfen war und Tonks aus irgendeinem Grund darüber, dass er auf ihrem Teppich lag, geschwiegen hatte, all das hatten sie Remus' Zauberstab völlig vergessen lassen.

„Ich hab ihn da gelassen… damit du disapparieren kannst, falls du zurückkommst", sagte Tonks mit erstickter Stimme.

Remus' Augen weiteten sich leicht, doch er wirkte nicht so entsetzt wie Tonks es eigentlich erwartet hätte.

„Warte hier!" rief sie und zückte im gleichen Moment ihren Zauberstab um mit einer Drehung im Nichts zu verschwinden.

Fast im gleichen Moment schlug sie auf dem harten Waldboden auf. Hektisch blickte sie sich um, doch die Umgebung schien völlig ausgestorben. Nach kurzer Zeit, hatte sie den Baum wiedergefunden. Mit fahrigen Händen zog sie sich den Stamm hinauf und tastete hektisch in dem Astloch. Ihre Finger berührten das kalte Holz und unendlich erleichtert zog sie Remus' Zauberstab hervor.

Tonks atmete hörbar aus. Vorsichtig kletterte sie den Stamm hinab, ihre Hände immer noch zittrig von dem Schock, vielleicht für den Verlust von Remus' Zauberstab verantwortlich zu sein. Kaum hatte Tonks den Boden erreicht, setzte sie zu einer Drehung an, doch im letzten Moment hielt sie inne und ihr Umhang schwang um ihren Körper und beendete die so plötzlich unterbrochene Bewegung. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie Remus seinen Zauberstab zurück gab? Mit steifem Blick und plötzlich feuchten Händen starrte Tonks auf das dünne Stückchen Holz in ihrer Hand. Er aß nicht. Trank höchstens einmal ein paar Schlucke Wasser, wenn sie ihn dazu zwang. Er sprach nicht. Er tat nichts, außer bewegungslos auf ihrem Teppich zu liegen und grimmig die Funken in seiner Hand anzustarren. Manchmal, so hatte Tonks den Eindruck, sah er sie fast vorwurfsvoll an. Vorwurfsvoll weil sie ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden hatte?

Was wäre, wenn sie eines Tages nach Hause käme und er verschwunden wäre? Wenn keiner wüsste, wo er sei? Wenn Tonks wieder zwei Stunden durch einen Wald oder sämtliche andere Orte, die ihr einfielen, apparieren würde, aber dieses Mal ohne Erfolg?

Mit einer unendlich langsamen Handbewegung ließ sie Remus Zauberstab in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs gleiten. Mit schwerem Atem und einem letzten Blick in Richtung des Astlochs drehte sie sich und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Er war nicht mehr da."

Bei ihren Worten drehte sich Remus' Kopf in ihre Richtung. Diesmal stand in seine Augen das Entsetzten, dessen Fehlen Tonks vorher irritiert hatte.

„Was meinst du damit?" Seine Stimme bebte unter der Anstrengung ruhig zu bleiben.

Sie senkte ihren Blick und schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. „Einer der anderen Werwölfe muss ihn gefunden haben."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie Remus sich langsam aufrichtete bis er in voller Größe vor ihr stand.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich… wir kaufen einen neuen sobald du dich besser fühlst und…"

Sie erstarrte als sie seine Augen sah. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihr klar was geschehen würde. Sein Arm schnellte nach vorn.

„Accio!" schrie er und sein Zauberstarb surrte aus Tonks' Tasche und landete in seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Mit erhobenem Arm blieb er stehen.

„Warum hast du das getan, Nymphadora?" Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch der Klang seiner Stimme ließ ihr einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken laufen. Noch nie hatten sich Worte in Tonks' Ohren furchteinflößender angehört und sie spürte bei dieser Erkenntnis einen kalten Stich in ihrer Brust.

Beschwichtigend hob sie die Hände. „Hör zu. Du bist nicht mehr du selbst. Ich hatte Angst, dass du…"

„DASS ICH WAS?", schrie Remus sie an und Tonks zuckte zehn Zentimeter zusammen. „DIR ETWAS ANTUN WÜRDE?"

Perplex ließ Tonks die Arme sinken und schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.

„Nein!", sagte sie, obwohl Tonks die Frage fast zu absurd für eine Antwort hielt.

„UND WAS GIBT DIR DANN DAS RECHT, ÜBER MICH ZU VERFÜGEN?!"

Die Haare auf Remus' ganzem Körper hatten sich inzwischen aufgestellt. Aus nur noch millimetergroßen Pupillen und leuchtend gelber Iris starrte er Tonks mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht entgegen und jede Faser seines Körpers schien angespannt und zeichnete sich durch die fehlenden Fettpolster nur umso deutlicher auf seinem Körper ab. Mit einem Mal wirkte er nicht mehr ausgezehrt und abgemagert, sondern robust und bedrohlich.

„WAS GIBT DIR DAS RECHT MICH ZU ENTMÜNDIGEN UND ÜBER MICH ZU ENTSCHEIDEN?!"

„Remus, ich…"

„WAS GIBT DIR DAS RECHT?!"

Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zuckte um nur wenige Millimeter, doch die Bewegung reichte, damit Tonks' Reflexe ungefragt übernahmen.

„Expelliarmus!"

Natürlich war sie schneller als er, schließlich hatte er tagelang nichts gegessen und es waren noch nicht mal alle seine Wunden verheilt. Als Remus spürte wie sein Zauberstab seinen Fingerspitzen entglitt, schien die Wut gänzlich aus ihm heraus zu brechen. Wie ein Raubtier schoss er vor.

„Protego!", sagte Tonks automatisch und er prallte im vollen Lauf hart gegen die unsichtbare Wand. Taumelnd und mit blutender Lippe richtete er sich wieder auf. Sein wütender Blick traf erst sie und fuhr dann zu Tür.

„Colloportus", flüsterte Tonks und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen während sie beobachtete, wie Remus vergeblich an der Klinke rüttelte und verzweifelt versuchte ihrem Haus zu entkommen. Ein frustrierter Schrei durchschnitt die Stille. Er fuhr herum und atmete in schweren Zügen während seine Brust sich rasch hob und senkte.

„Lass mich gehen", sagte er mit leiser aber zum Zerreißen gespannter Stimme.

Tränen liefen Tonks' Wangen hinab. Sie schüttelte langsam und ohne den Blick von seinen Augen abzuwenden, den Kopf!"

Seine Finger gruben sich verzweifelt in sein Gesicht und hinterließen dabei weiße Spuren auf seiner Haut. Er öffnete den Mund, schien es sich im nächsten Moment anders zu überlegen und drehte sich wieder zur Tür. Zitternd legte er seine rechte Hand direkt über das Schloss und sagte mit energischer Stimme „Alohomora!"

Ein leichter Schimmer drang aus seiner Hand aber sein erneutes erfolgloses Rütteln der Klinke verriet Tonks, dass sein Versuch wirkungslos geblieben war.

„Remus", sagte sie und schaffte es dabei einfach nicht das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. Sein Kopf schnellte so abrupt in Tonks' Richtung, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Sein kalter, hasserfüllter Blick bereitete ihr fast körperliche Schmerzen. Die Sekunden, in denen sie sich gegenüberstanden, er mit unnachgiebigen Blick ohne zu blinzeln, sie mit stillen Tränen, die heiß ihre Wangen hinunter liefen, dehnten sich.

Aberforth! Schoss es Tonks plötzlich durch den Kopf und sofort wandte sie den Blick von seinem Gesicht ab, sah überall hin, nur nicht direkt in seine Augen. Sie traute sich nicht den Schild, der immer noch zwischen ihnen schwebte, zu senken, doch schaffte sie es scheinbar interessiert das Bücherregal zu betrachten, als würde sie nach einem bestimmten Rücken suchen.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, fuhr Remus' Hand zu seiner Stirn und griff in sein Haar. Er wich ein paar Schritte von Tonks zurück. Ihre Augen huschten flüchtig über sein Gesicht, blieben aber nicht daran hängen. Abrupt drehte er sich um und verschwand hinter der einzigen Tür, die er laut hinter sich zuschlagen konnte, im Bad.


	66. Chapter 66

SECHS

Tonks stand wieder tief atmend vor der Tür ihres Hauses. Mit einem Seufzer verfiel sie in den Singsang zur Aufhebung der Schutzzauber, die die Tür inzwischen auch vor feindseliger Magie von innen beschützen sollten. Remus war erst nach Stunden wieder aus dem Bad gekommen, hatte sich wortlos unter der Decke auf dem Teppich zusammengerollt und war wieder in seine gleichgültige Erstarrung verfallen. Er hatte nicht auf Tonks' Worte reagiert und hatte weiter jegliche Nahrung verweigert. Er hatte die Augen demonstrativ geschlossen, als Tonks sich genähert hatte, es aber willenlos zugelassen, dass sie ihm den Kopf streichelte bis er eingeschlafen war. Am nächsten Tag waren sie in ihren neuen alten Trott verfallen.

Tonks trat ein. Remus lag wie immer auf dem Teppich.

„Hey!"

Er starrte stumm ins Feuer.

„Hast du etwas gegessen?"

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab!"

Das war seit zwei Tagen ihr neues Ritual. Sie antwortete im üblichen, betont sachlichen Tonfall.

„Ich gebe ihn dir wieder, wenn ich davon überzeugt bin, dass du allein überlebensfähig bist."

„Ich bin ohne meinen Zauberstab nur bedingt überlebensfähig!", sagte er und seine Stimme klang fast ironisch.

„Wirklich?", schnappte Tonks genervt, „brauchst du deinen Zauberstab um dich anzuziehen?"

Er sah zornig auf, sagte aber nichts, versuchte nur mit unnachgiebigem Blick Tonks niederzustarren. Sie wandte sofort den Blick ab und ging wie unbeteiligt zur Küchenzeile. „Oder zu duschen oder dich zu rasieren?", fügte sie noch leise hinzu.

Remus ließ den Kopf wieder auf den Teppich fallen und starrte wortlos ins Feuer.

„Kohlsuppe zum Abendessen, ok?"

Ohne seinen Kopf zu heben oder seinen Blick vom Feuer abzuwenden antwortete er im pragmatischen Ton, „Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich nicht essen werde, bis du mir meinen Zauberstab gibst."

Tonks schmiss den Kohlkopf, den sie gerade aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte, etwas zu fest auf die Arbeitsplatte und fauchte zurück, „und ich hab dir gesagt, dass du dir weitaus Schlimmeres antun würdest, wenn ich dir deinen Zauberstab gebe."

Ein behutsames Klopfen ließ ihre Köpfe zur Tür schnellen. Ein rasch ausgetauschter Blick, dann zog Tonks ihren Zauberstab und lief durch den Raum zur Tür. Remus hatte seinen Kopf wieder auf den Teppich fallen lassen und starrte erneut ins Feuer. Tonks warf einen letzten flüchtigen Blick auf Remus' unter der knappen Decke eingerollten Körper, versuchte möglichst effektiv den Blick ins Zimmer zu verstellen und öffnete dann vorsichtig die Tür einen Spalt.

„Professor Dumbledore?" Mit Verwunderung erblickte Tonks die große schlanke Gestalt, die ihr über die Halbmondbrille freundlich entgegenlächelte.

„Guten Abend, Nymphadora", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „und bitte verzeihen Sie die späte Störung, doch ich muss sie leider bitten mir einen Moment ihrer Zeit zu schenken."

Tonks stand unsicher in der Tür. Das letzte Treffen des Ordens lag drei Tage zurück. Sie hatte sich auf kein Wort konzentrieren können, hatte die ganze Zeit gehadert, doch schlussendlich hatte sie Dumbledore doch im letzten Moment zurückgehalten und ihm kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch von Remus' Zustand erzählt. Aber das war vor der Sache mit seinem Zauberstab gewesen. Bevor Tonks ihn zur Geisel in ihrem Haus gemacht hatte. Als sie nicht reagierte sah Dumbledore sie nur weiter sanft lächelnd an und meinte, „ich würde es bevorzugen, die Angelegenheit nicht unter freiem Himmel zu besprechen, Nymphadora." Dumbledores Tonfall war unverändert freundlich, jedoch wurde unmissverständlich klar, dass er keine Diskussionen diesbezüglich zulassen würde. Tonks verharrte noch einen Moment auf der Schwelle, trat dann jedoch zur Seite und gab damit den Weg ins Zimmer frei.

„Vielen Dank!"

Remus hatte sich aufgesetzt. Die Decke war hinab zu seiner Hüfte gerutscht, so dass sein nackter Oberkörper zu sehen war. Er schien sich nicht daran zu stören und starrte aus finsteren Augen gebannt zu Dumbledore hinauf.

„Guten Abend, Remus." Dumbledore wartete offensichtlich auf eine Reaktion, doch Remus starrte nur weiter mit regungslosem Gesicht zu ihm hoch. Als Dumbledore weitersprach, hatte sein Ton unverkennbar an Schärfe gewonnen.

„Sie haben die letzten Treffen des Ordens versäumt und mir auch keinen Bericht über die jüngsten Ereignisse im Rudel der Werwölfe abgeliefert." Tonks schluckte und fing an nervös an ihrem Ärmel zu nesteln. Remus' Mund öffnete sich. Nach ein paar Sekunden drang ein schwaches „Ich…" aus seiner Kehle, doch Dumbledore fiel ihm sofort ins Wort. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie mir von allen Missionen, die sie im Auftrag des Ordens ausführen, zeitnah und unaufgefordert Bericht erstatten. Ich verlange deshalb, dass sie diesem Versäumnis umgehend nachkommen und ich würde es außerdem begrüßen, wenn Sie dies gewaschen und bekleidet täten."

Remus schien für einen Moment zu verdutzt um zu reagieren. Sein Kiefer war zusammengepresst und eine Ader trat an seiner Stirn hervor. Dann, ohne seine Augen von Dumbledores Gesicht abzuwenden, stand er langsam auf. Die Decke fiel zu Boden und Tonks wurde peinlich bewusst, dass er noch immer nackt war, doch weder Dumbledore noch Remus schenkten dieser Tatsache die geringste Beachtung. Für eine Sekunde befürchtete Tonks, Remus' Zorn würde sich jeden Moment in wüsten Beschimpfungen oder Schlimmerem entladen. Besonders wenn Dumbledore ihn weiter so durchdringend ansah. Doch, als hätte Remus es sich plötzlich anders überlegt, machte er auf den nicht vorhandenen Absätzen kehrt und verschwand mit stampfenden Schritten im Bad. Wenig später war das Prasseln der Dusche zu hören.

„Ich... werd' wohl besser…", meinte Tonks halblaut und suchte bereits Unterwäsche, Hose und Hemd aus den Sachen, die sie vor Tagen aus Remus' Haus geholt hatte, um sie zusammen mit einem Handtuch neben das Waschbecken zu legen. Remus reagierte nicht als sie eintrat und so verließ sie das Badezimmer wieder und fand Dumbledore auf einem Stuhl an ihrem Tisch sitzend.

„Kann ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten?", fragte Tonks etwas wacklig auf den Beinen.

„Zwei Löffel Zucker und etwas Milch bitte, Nymphadora." Dumbledores Ton war wieder freundlich, fast unbekümmert, als er sprach.

Wortlos bereitete Tonks Tee und stellte drei Tassen bereit, bevor sie Dumbledore gegenüber am Tisch Platz nahm. Nach ein paar Minuten Stille, die nur durch Dumbledores gelegentliches Schlürfen unterbrochen wurden, öffnete sich die Badtür und Remus, mit schiefsitzendem Kragen, feuchten ungekämmten Haaren und wirrem Bart, aber damit immer noch sehr viel vorzeigbarer als seit Tagen, kam zu ihnen an den Tisch. Dumbledore wies mit mildem Lächeln auf den verbleibenden Stuhl und Remus setze sich.

„Also, bitte erzählen Sie, was im Camp vorgefallen ist." Dumbledores Stimme klang beruhigend in der sonst so bedrückenden Stille des Raumes.

Remus schien es unsagbare Anstrengung zu kosten seine Stimme zu finden. Schließlich fixierte er einen Punkt auf der Tischplatte und presste mühsam und abgehackt einzelne Worte hervor. „Was schon… ich… hab versagt… der Junge… ist tot."

Dumbledore legte behutsam seine Hände auf die Tischplatte und streckte seine langen Finger aus. „Sie werden verstehen, dass ich etwas detailliertere Informationen benötige."

Remus neigte den Kopf zur Brust und fuhr sich nervös mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Vielleicht sollte Tonks besser…"

„Ich denke Nymphadora hat, nach dem was sie für sie getan hat, mehr Recht als jede andere, dies zu hören."

Remus schluckte bei diesen Worten. Dann schüttelte er langsam mit unverändert versteinerter Miene den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir hö…"

„Ein Kind wurde ermordet!" Remus' ganzer Körper erstarrte bei diesen Worten. „Die Eltern haben ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren! Außerdem hat man mich informiert…" bei diesen Worten nickte Dumbledores Kopf sachte in Tonks' Richtung, deren Gesicht sofort zu glühen begann, „…dass sich mehrere Dosen Wolfsbanntrank in ihrem Besitz befanden."

Remus' Kopf schoss erschrocken nach oben und sein Blick fiel auf Dumbledores ruhigen aber bestimmten Ausdruck.

„Wenn Sie also diesen Trank einem bestimmten Werwolf überlassen haben und dieser dann trotzdem Michael Montgomery tötete, so ist dies ein schwerwiegender Fall für die magische Strafverfolgung und eine Information, die in keinem Fall dem Ministerium vorenthalten werden darf."

Remus' Brust hatte zu beben begonnen. Tonks konnte seinen Anblick kaum ertragen. Die Verzweiflung, die sein Gesicht weiß werden ließ und seine zitternden Hände lösten in ihr das Bedürfnis aus, ihn wie ein Kind in ihren Armen zu wiegen, seine Stirn zu küssen und ihm zu versichern, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

„Ich nehme doch an, dass Greyback einen bestimmten Werwolf beauftragt hat, um Michael zu beißen?"

Remus' Kopf ruckte abrupt in Richtung seiner Brust. Sein Blick war wieder auf den Tisch fixiert.

„Ich vermute, dass Greybacks Wahl auf ein Mitglied seines Rudels gefallen ist, dessen Loyalität es zu prüfen galt."

Tonks spürte, wie die dämmernde Erkenntnis die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht vertrieb und ihre Finger kalt werden ließ. Wieder zuckte Remus' Kopf in einem abrupten Nicken in Richtung seiner Brust.

„Und in diesem Fall vermute ich, dass seine Wahl auf Sie gefallen ist."

Tonks' Haare waren mit einem Schlag kreideweiß. All seine zornigen Ausbrüche der vergangenen Tage, seine bewegungslosen Stunden auf dem Teppich… sie hatte sie für fehlgeleitete Schuldgefühle gehalten, für Verzweiflung darüber, dass er es nicht hatte verhindern können. Aber doch nicht…

Remus' Schultern waren zusammengefallen und in seinem Gesicht stand nun pure Verzweiflung. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern so stark durch das Haar, dass Tonks Blut unter seinen Nägeln erkennen konnte, als sein Gesicht zitternd und leichenblass in seinen Händen verschwand. Ein einzelner rasselnder Schluchzer durchschnitt die Stille, dann riss er den Kopf hoch und wischte mit einer energischen Bewegung mit dem Ärmel über Augen und Nase. Nach ein paar bebenden Atemzügen fixierte er mit starren Augen wieder den Punkt auf der Tischplatte und begann mit ausdrucksloser Stimme zu sprechen.

„Er kam zu mir, drei Stunden vor Mondaufgang. Greyback. Er sprach über die Zweifel, die _er_ vor seinem ersten Biss hatte und verglich den Moment, in dem das Blut das erste Mal seine Lippen benetzte, mit einer Erweckung. Er sprach von dem Joch, dass die Zauberer, die schwache Rasse, auch mir auferlegt hatten und wie er all die Jahre gehofft hatte, dass ich, als einer seiner ersten Söhne, wieder zu ihm finden würde. Es sei nun an der Zeit, dass ich dem Rudel auch einen Sohn schenke. Er sprach davon wie man mir meine Mündigkeit seit Jahren verwehrt hätte, über mich wie über ein Kind bestimmt hatte, mir nicht erlaubt hatte die Entscheidung selbst zu treffen, da man mich nie das Blut hatte schmecken lassen, nie meine wahre Natur hatte erkennen lassen."

Eine Hand fuhr erneut viel zu stark in sein Haar und verharrte dort als Remus mit brüchiger Stimme weitersprach.

„Er redete immer weiter und führte mich gleichzeig durch den Wald. Redete bis die Worte in meinen Kopf nachhalten, bis sie immer mehr Sinn ergaben, immer mehr Wahrheit in ihnen steckte… so kurz vor Vollmond… es ist so schwer… " er rang einen Moment nach Worten „…klar zu denken", schloss er schließlich schwach.

„Als wir den Jungen erreichten, war es zu spät um Tonks zu treffen. Ich hatte ihr verboten, länger als 30 Minuten vor Mondaufgang zu bleiben. Es war zu spät!"

Remus' Kopf fiel, als wäre die Anstrengung ihn weiter aufrecht zu halten untragbar, in seine Hände.

„Greyback umarmte mich. Wie einen Sohn", drang Remus gedämpfte Stimme aus seinen Fingern hervor, „er sagte er würde mich als Jungen verlassen um mich am Morgen als Mann zu empfangen. Er ging fort. Mein Blick fiel auf den Jungen. Er saß an einen Baum gelehnt da. Gefesselt."

Die Hände fielen auf die Tischplatte und Tonks sah mit Schrecken Remus' Augen. Sie waren kalt, starrten leer und ohne zu blinzeln auf die Tischplatte.

„Greybacks Rede klang in meinem Kopf nach. Wie in Trance bereitete ich mich vor… legte meine Sachen in einen Baum. Der Junge starrte zu mir herauf und ich konnte die Furcht in seinen Augen sehen... sie riechen... Die Furcht vor einem fremden, nackten Mann und davor, was noch kommen würde. Ich hörte das Klingen meiner Uhr aus dem Baum. Die Warnung, dass in drei Minuten der Mond aufgehen würde. Das Geräusch riss mich aus meiner Trance."

Mit einem Mal wurden Remus' Worte schneller. Als würde er ihnen hektisch hinterher stolpern während sie seinen Mund unkontrolliert entkamen. Seine Augen zuckten in wilden, ungeordneten Bewegungen über den Tisch.

„Ich hatte meine letzte Dosis nicht genommen. Niemand weiß genau, wie viel nötig ist. Der Einfluss des Mondes ist so unbeständig. Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen, aber was wäre, wenn Greyback Recht hätte. Wenn es in meiner Natur lag. Seine Angst roch jetzt schon so süß. Also rannte ich los. Rannte bis die Luft in meiner Lunge brannte. Rannte noch, als ich schon das Mondlicht spürte. Jeder Meter Abstand könnte der entscheidende sein. Schließlich brach ich zusammen und verwandelte mich."

Remus sog zitternd die Luft in seine bebende Brust ohne weiter zu sprechen. Tonks dachte gerade, dass dies das Ende der Geschichte sei, doch Dumbledores Augen waren weiter auf Remus Gesicht fixiert und so wartete auch sie stumm ab, was noch kommen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so da lag", sagte Remus plötzlich unendlich langsam und Tonks' Kopf zuckte wieder zu ihm, „Auf einmal hörte ich ein Heulen. Es war… nah. Es rief mich zu sich. Von Instinkt getrieben sprang ich auf und folgte ihm in die Richtung, aus der ich gerade gekommen war. Jagte durch den Wald. Diesmal ohne Schmerzen in den Lungen, sondern in langen, freudigen Sprüngen. Bis ich ihn sah… den Menschen."

Remus erstarrte mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und halb geöffnetem Mund. Tonks hielt unbewusst den Atem an, weil jedes noch so kleine Geräusch die zum Zerreißen gespannte Stille im Raum wie ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei durchbrochen hätte.

„Ich trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu… unsere Blicke trafen sich… seine Augen waren leuchtend grün."

Remus' Brust begann wieder zu beben. Für einen Moment dachte Tonks er wäre in Tränen ausgebrochen und tatsächlich glitzerten seine Augen feucht, doch gleichzeitig schien er zu lachen. Freudlos, verzweifelt und mit zunehmend feuchteren Augen, aber er lachte.

„GRÜN!", schrei Remus plötzlich und wirkte dabei ein wenig irre. Tonks blickte irritiert zu Dumbledore, doch dieser hob ebenfalls nur fragend die Augenbrauen in Remus' Richtung.

„Nichts ist grün", sagte Remus laut, „wenn man ein Wolf ist!" Das Lachen war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und ließ nur die Verzweiflung zurück, die sich mit aufkeimendem Zorn vermischte. „Nichts!", sagte er noch einmal laut. „Aber seine Augen waren es! Und die ersten Knospen im Unterholz!", stieß Remus wütend hervor, „Und jeder verdammte kleine Frosch auf seinem Pyjama!" Beim letzten Wort schlug Remus hart auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich wollte zu ihm gehen", sagte Remus nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille", „ich schwöre es, ich wollte zu ihm gehen und mich neben ihm einrollen und auf das Ende des Mondes warten. Doch plötzlich spürte ich einen unsäglichen Schmerz! Stärker als jeden Schmerz den ich je als Wolf gespürt hatte."

Remus schluckte, dann sprach er mit angespannter, zunehmend aggressiverer Stimme und irrem Blick weiter. „Der andere biss zweimal zu bevor ich überhaupt verstand was geschah. Doch dann wehrte ich mich. Treib tief meine Zähne in seinen Pelz. Sein Blut schmeckte bitter und doch irgendwie schmackhaft. Wieder und wieder stieß ich zu. Bis er mir winselnd seine Kehle darbot. Ich zögerte und er lief davon. Doch er war nicht allein. Ich versuchte die neuen Angreifer abzuschütteln. Sie zu zerreißen. Ich roch das Blut. Schmeckte ihr Fleisch. Sie griffen von allen Seiten an. Gruben ihre Krallen in mein Fell. Ich biss und kratzte, unfähig die Leiber zu unterscheiden. Unfähig zu denken. Es ist… ab da etwas verschwommen. Ich war im Rausch. Das Grün der Bäume war fort. Etwas in mir gierte nach den pulsierenden, blutenden Körpern. Ich zerrte unnachgiebig an ihren Leibern. Stieß meine Zähne in alles was sich bewegte. Schmeckte ihr Fleisch. Schmeckte…"

Remus gab ein Keuchen von sich und brach ab. Er war grünlich im Gesicht. Seine Hände umklammerten die Tischplatte so stark, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Ein schweres Gewicht schien auf Tonks' Brust zu lasten und zu verhindern, dass sie etwas sagen konnte. Dumbledore sah Remus weiter mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an, schien seine Gedanken nicht unterbrechen zu wollen.

„Es heißt…", sagte Remus schließlich und jedes Wort schien ihn Überwindung zu kosten. „Dass Muggel anders schmecken als Zauberer. Und Zauberer anders als Werwölfe." Remus sog scharf die Luft ein. „Zumindest letzteres kann ich jetzt bestätigen."

Tonks ließ die Luft, von der sie nicht wusste dass sie sie angehalten hatte, schmerzhaft durch ihre zugeschnürte Kehle entweichen, als Remus für einen Moment in Schweigen versank.

„Ich war wohl stärker als sie", sagte er schließlich tonlos, „als ich wieder zu mir kam… zumindest als die Erinnerung wieder einsetzte… waren die anderen fort. Ich war allein mit meiner Beute… und auf einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass ich grüne Frösche fraß… ich wich erschrocken zurück, den Geschmack seines Fleisches noch im Mund und starrte auf das, was von ihm übrig war. Ich rannte los. Doch meine verletzten Beine brannten bei jedem Satz. Später bei jedem Schritt. Irgendwann brach ich zusammen. Blieb liegen. Die Sonne ging auf. Ich blieb liegen. Hoffte, dass die Verletzungen stark genug waren, dass es schnell gehen würde…"

Remus verstummte. Er starrte ausdruckslos auf die Tischplatte und hob nicht den Kopf als Dumbledore sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und Remus' Blick suchte.

„Bitte sorgen sie dafür, dass ich in Azkaban eine Einzelzelle bekomme", sagte dieser tonlos, „Dieser Geschmack… nie wieder…"

„Was reden Sie da von Azkaban, Remus?" Dumbledores Frage klang fast belustigt.

„Es ist wie Sie sagten", erwiderte Remus mit schwerer Stimme aber durchaus sachlich, „ich habe trotz des Wolfsbanntrankes die Kontrolle verloren, mich meiner Natur überlassen und dem Blutrausch ergeben. Der Junge wäre noch am Leben, ein Werwolf zwar, aber am Leben, wenn ich nicht…"

„Sie haben Michael Montgomery in einem Ausmaß zu beschützen versucht, dass ich nie von Ihnen hätte verlangen können", sagte Dumbledore und suchte weiter erfolglos Remus' Blick, „außerdem haben Sie zwei von Greybacks Vertrauten so stark verwundet, dass sie vor ein paar Tagen ihren Verletzungen erlagen, weil sie nicht das Glück hatten von Nymphadora gefunden worden zu sein."

Remus schluckte. Mit bitterem Sarkasmus in der Stimme sprach er in Richtung des Tisches, „soll ich mich dadurch etwa besser fühlen?"

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und blickte nun zu Remus hinunter. „Diese Frage allein beweist, dass Sie nicht das Monster sind, für das sie sich halten", sagte er sanft. „Sie haben Michael Montgomerys Tot genauso wenig zu verantworten wie ich, Remus. Manchmal ist das Schicksal einfach gegen uns. Greyback hat zu viel Menschlichkeit in Ihnen gesehen, um sich darauf zu verlassen, dass Sie seinen Auftrag blind ausführen. Vielleicht war es von Anfang an nicht vorgesehen, dass der Junge überlebt. Vielleicht wollte Greyback nur prüfen, ob Sie der Verräter im Rudel waren."

Er ging zur Tür und drehte sich mit der Hand auf der Klinke noch einmal zu ihnen um.

„Remus, ich erwarte, dass sie zu den nächsten Treffen des Ordens erscheinen. Und Nymphadora, vielen Dank", er zwinkerte Tonks einmal zu, „für den Tee."


	67. Chapter 67

SIEBEN

Tonks wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war seit Dumbledore die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Immer noch saßen sie und Remus stumm nebeneinander am Tisch und Remus' Blick war kalt und leer. Irgendwann holte Tonks zitternd Luft und streckte dann langsam ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Er wich zurück als ihre Finger seine Schulter berührten.

„Lass mich gehen!", sagte er abweisend.

Tonks schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Ich habe es nicht mehr verdient zu leben, Tonks!" Sein Kopf fuhr hoch und er sah sie mit beängstigend viel Überzeugung in seinen Augen an. „Und… du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten. Es wird nur länger dauern, wenn du mich hier festhältst."

„Du kannst momentan nicht klar denken, Remus", sagte Tonks schwach und hielt mit Macht die Tränen zurück.

„ICH WILL NICHT MEHR LEBEN!", schrie er plötzlich und seine Worte hallten für einen Moment im Raum nach.

„Warum?", fragte Tonks behutsam.

Remus verfiel wieder in sein freudloses, verzweifeltes Lachen. „Weil ich einen Menschen getötet habe, Tonks", spie er ihr entgegen als der sinistere Lachanfall allmählich verklang.

Tonks sah ihn durchdringend an. Etwas an seiner Aussage irritierte sie, doch sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. Etwas in seinem Blick vielleicht? Die Spur einer Erinnerung, die ihr durchs Gedächtnis zuckte? Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das ist nicht der Grund", sagte sie langsam. Remus sah sie erschrocken an. So erschrocken, dass Tonks sich sofort sicher war, ihn tatsächlich bei einer Lüge ertappt zu haben.

„Weil ich der einzige Werwolf auf der ganzen Welt sein muss, der sich dank des Wolfsbanntrankes an jedes Detail davon bis an sein Lebensende erinnern wird", sagte Remus und sah Tonks dabei fest in die Augen. „Und an den Geschmack", fügte er noch hinzu.

Tonks musterte weiter kritisch sein Gesicht, bis er ihrem Blick auswich. Viel zu schnell. Viel zu verlegen. Sie kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.

„Das ist nicht der Grund!", sagte sie erneut und ihre Stimme klang fast bedrohlich.

Remus starrte sie mit verschrecktem Ausdruck an. Plötzlich zuckte ihr Gespräch mit Aberforth wieder durch ihre Erinnerung. Es musste etwas mit Remus' persönlichen Ängsten zu tun haben. Aber immer noch kannte Tonks diese nicht.

„Du hast schon vorher getötet", sagte Tonks nachdenklich, „das ist es also wahrscheinlich nicht. Du hast ihn nicht zu einem Werwolf gemacht. Also ist es wahrscheinlich auch nicht die Angst davor."

„Tonks, was zum…", fragte Remus erschrocken, doch Tonks beachtete ihn nicht und sinnierte halblaut weiter, „und es ist auch nicht der Schmerz der Verwandlung… also was dann…"

Remus' Gesicht wurde fahl wie Marmor und ebenso unnachgiebig, doch er schaffte es offenbar nicht Tonks zu unterbrechen.

„Du bist hilflos nach der Rückverwandlung…", fuhr Tonks nachdenklich fort und beobachtete dabei prüfend sein Gesicht, „aber das passt auch nicht. Schließlich hast du es geschafft, den anderen zu überwältigen…"

„Hör auf!", flehte Remus plötzlich mit zitternder Stimme, „bitte!"

„Aber was du nicht geschafft hast", fuhr Tonks unbeirrt fort, „ist…"

„Tonks, bitte!"

Warum sprach er nie darüber, wie es für ihn war ein Werwolf zu sein? „…die Kontrolle über den Wolf in dir zu behalten… trotz des Wolfbanntranks", schloss Tonks ruhig und musterte weiter die Regungen in Remus' Gesicht. Seine Unterlippe fing an zu zittern. Anscheinend hatte sie doch noch den Kern der Sache getroffen. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, warum diese Tatsache Remus so mitnahm.

„Remus", sagte Tonks langsam, „das waren ungemein außergewöhnliche Umstände… das wird nie wieder…"

„Es passiert andauernd!", schrie Remus sie auf einmal mit kratziger Stimme an, „dass ich die Kontrolle verliere. Dass mein menschlicher Geist nicht mehr Herr über das Biest in mir ist!"

Tonks musterte sein nun wieder wütendes Gesicht und die Hände, die wieder viel zu fest seine Nägel über seine Kopfhaut zogen.

„Nicht nur an Vollmond!", sagte Remus verzweifelt, „auch davor und danach… und wenn ich wütend bin… und… und…"

„Beim Sex", sagte Tonks leise.

Remus nickte bebend und Tränen rannen nun über seine Wangen. „Und wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere passieren schlimme Dinge", fuhr er hilflos fort, „ich verletze dich… oder mich, schreie die Menschen an, die mir am meisten bedeuten oder… hintergehe sie auf andere Art … aber nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mal in vollem Dasein meines menschlichen Verstandes jemanden zerfleischen würde!"

Sein Atem ging nun so schnell, dass Tonks schon befürchtete er könnte jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden.

„Und es kann jederzeit wieder passieren", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme, „wahrscheinlich braucht es nicht mal den Vollmond..."

Er sah mit irrer Verzweiflung im Blick direkt in Tonks' Augen.

„Mein Verstand kann das Biest in mir nicht kontrollieren, Tonks. Es wird wieder ausbrechen. Verletzen! Töten! Trotz des Tranks! Ich bin nicht sicher, für niemanden! Nicht als Wolf, nicht als Mensch!"

„Du hast Recht", unterbrach Tonks leise Remus' Ausbruch. Remus blinzelte irritiert. Er schien wohl eher vehementen Widerspruch erwartet zu haben.

„Du…", setzte er mit zitternder aber eifriger Stimme an, „siehst es auch so?"

„Ja", sagte Tonks ruhig, „was glaubst du, warum ich dich hier festhalte… warum ich dir deinen Zauberstab nicht wiedergebe."

Remus nickte so schnell, dass es mehr wie ein starkes Zittern seines Kopfes wirkte. Sein Blick war unstet, schaffte es nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden auf einer Stelle zu verweilen.

„Also?", fragte er schließlich und klang dabei wie ein verängstigtes Kind, „was… wie wirst du…" Er brach ab und suchte panisch Tonks' Blick ohne ihm auch nur für eine Sekunde standhalten zu können. Wieder fuhren seine blutunterlaufenen Nägel über seine Kopfhaut. „Wirst du mich…", wieder brach er ab.

Tonks atmete tief ein, ergriff dann fest seine Hände und zog sie von seinem Kopf fort.

„Es gibt einen Unterschied dazwischen, ob man die Kontrolle verliert", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und suchte dabei Remus Blick, „oder ob man sich bewusst entscheidet sie abzugeben. Richtig?"

Remus' Augen schafften es nun endlich auf ihren zu verweilen. „Ich denke schon", sagte er verwirrt, „aber wieso…"

„Du", unterbrach Tonks ihn entschieden und Remus verstummte sofort, „bist momentan nicht in der Lage deine Handlungen zu kontrollieren. Nicht so, dass wir sicher sein können, dass du nicht irgendwen verletzt oder schlimmeres. Richtig?" Sein verstörter Blick pendelte zwischen ihren Lippen und ihren Augen hin und her. „Ja", sagte er tonlos.

„Weil du nicht auf deinen Verstand vertrauen kannst", sagte Tonks schnell mit fester Stimme.

„Ja", bestätigte Remus sofort.

„Im Gegensatz zu mir. Meinem Verstand könntest du vertrauen. Aber nicht deinem."

„Ja!"

„Ok", sagte Tonks laut, „Dann entscheide ich für dich!"

Auf Remus' Gesicht stand nun tiefe Verwirrung. Mit offenstehendem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er sie verständnislos an.

„Es ist meine Entscheidung", sagte Tonks mit Nachdruck, „was du tust. Denn du bist momentan nicht in der Lage die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Also tu ich es für dich. Ich entscheide."

Remus blinzelte und starrte Tonks mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Argwohn an, sagte aber nichts. Tonks senkte den Blick auf seine Finger, die sie immer noch festhielt und musterte das Blut unter seinen Nägeln. Dann sah sie wieder zu ihm auf. Sein Blick war nicht zu deuten.

„Du wirst dich nicht verletzen", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und fixierte seine gelb-grauen Augen. „Und du wirst essen", fuhr sie fort.

Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. Als sie wenig später mit dem letzten Rest Diptam-Essenz, den sie noch hatte, zurückkam, saß Remus noch unverändert am Tisch und starrte auf die Stelle, an der Tonks bis vor kurzem gesessen hatte. Sie trat langsam an ihn heran und teilte vorsichtig sein Haar bis sie die Spuren seiner Nägel gefunden hatte. Er ließ es zu. Reagierte nicht, als die Flüssigkeit zischend seine Haut traf.

„Ich will nicht mehr leben, Tonks", sagte er nach unbestimmter Zeit leise.

„Aber das ist momentan nicht deine Entscheidung", sagte Tonks mit fester Stimme ohne die Behandlung der Kratzer auf seinem Kopf zu unterbrechen. Remus reagierte nicht, saß stocksteif da als wäre er versteinert.


	68. Chapter 68

ACHT

Tonks sah verstohlen von der Feuerstelle zu ihrem kleinen Tisch hinüber. Remus saß immer noch dort. Seine Haare wirkten fast schwarz durch die noch feuchten Reste der Diptam-Essenz. Schweigend und mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht starrte er auf die Tischplatte. Tonks füllte ein paar Löffel der Suppe in eine Schale und ging zum Tisch. Remus sah mit düsterem Blick und ohne den Kopf zu bewegen zu ihr auf, als sie die Schale mit einem Klong vor ihm abstellte. Er sprach nicht als sie sich setzte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Nicht deine Entscheidung, Remus", sagte sie leise und nickte in Richtung der Schale, „meine Entscheidung! Und ich sage, dass du etwas essen musst!"

Remus' Blick schwang zu der Schüssel hinüber, blieb aber unverändert finster.

„Ich träume jede Nacht davon", sagte er nach langer Stille mit fast unbeweglichen Lippen, „und wenn ich aufwache, hab ich sogar den Geschmack im Mund."

„Dann ist hier deine Chance morgen früh Karotte zu schmecken", sagte Tonks bemüht unbekümmert und füllte seinen Löffel mit einem Stück Karotte und etwas Flüssigkeit, um ihm wie einem Kleinkind das Essen vor den Mund zu halten.

Remus starrte erst den Löffel, dann Tonks finster an.

„Willst du mich für den Rest meines Lebens füttern?", fragte er mit Schärfe in der leisen Stimme.

„Sehen wir dann", sagte Tonks leise, „jetzt iss!"

Das Heben und Senken von Remus' Brust wurde stärker, das Geräusch seines Atems zunehmend lauter. Mit einer plötzlichen, ungalanten Bewegung schnellte seine Hand nach vorne. Mit spitzen Fingern griff er eine Karotte. Im gleichen Moment, da das Stückchen Gemüse hinter seinen Lippen verschwand, sprang er so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl hinter ihm zu Boden fiel und stürmte davon ins Bad um die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen.

Tränen stiegen Tonks in die Augen als sie zu essen begann. Remus war noch im Bad, als sie ihre leere Schüssel wegräumte und den Kessel vom Feuer zog, als sie hinauf in ihr Bett kletterte und auch noch als sie in den frühen Morgenstunden endlich einschlief. Doch als sie am nächsten Tag erwachte, lag er wieder auf dem Teppich. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und starrten in die Glut des erlöschenden Feuers. Er reagierte nicht, als Tonks sich anzog, sich von ihm verabschiedete und schließlich zur Arbeit ging.


	69. Chapter 69

NEUN

Tonks stand wieder vor ihrer Tür. Die Schutzzauber waren bereits aufgehoben, ihre Hand ruhte auf der Klinke. Remus hatte sich nach Tonks' Sieg über das Karottenstück, wie sie es nannte, wieder auf dem Teppich eingerichtet. Sie schaffte es an den folgenden Abenden zwar noch Siege über eine Kartoffel, eine Bohne, einen Bissen Toast und ein Maiskorn zu erringen und er war nicht mehr vollkommen nackt, aber sonst war Dumbledores Besuch wirkungslos geblieben. Sie atmete tief ein. „Vielleicht heute" dachte sie verzweifelt, „alle guten Dinge sind…fünf!" Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sofort sank ihre Stimmung, als sie die eingerollte Gestalt unter der Decke sah.

„Hey."

„Hallo." Sie erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Remus sah zu ihr auf. Sie blickte unschlüssig zurück, konnte seinen Ausdruck nicht deuten, aber zumindest sah er sie und nicht das Feuer an. Und er hatte gesprochen. Als die Stille zu lang zu werden drohte, warf sie ihre Tasche auf das Sofa. Remus schien auf etwas zu warten.

„Hast du gegessen?", fragte Tonks nach einen Weile langsam.

Ein leichtes Zucken umspielte seine Augen und ließ den Hauch von Verzweiflung erkennen. „Ich… hab es wirklich versucht."

Tonks zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Vor einem Jahr noch hätte sie nie nachvollziehen können, was an Essen denn so schwierig sein konnte, aber seit ihrer ‚farblosen Zeit' wie sie sie nannte, verstand sie was er meinte.

„Und…" Remus schien angestrengt nach Worten zu ringen, bevor er weitersprach. „…ich hab mir die Zähne geputzt."

Tonks musste unwillkürlich lachen. Das erste Lachen seit einer halben Ewigkeit und sie wusste nicht ob es Freude, Erleichterung oder einfach nur die Erschöpfung war, die aus ihr herausbrach. Doch es reichte damit Remus mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck, der wahrscheinlich ein Lächeln darstellen sollte, zu ihr hoch sah.

„Tonks, ich…", er brach ab und atmete schwer. „…bitte vergib mir, dass ich…" Tonks sah wie seine Lippen zitterten, sein Körper unter der Anstrengung zu existieren bebte. Seine Hände waren auf einmal in seinen Haaren und Tonks fiel automatisch neben ihm auf die Knie um zu verhindern, dass er sich mit den Nägeln wieder die Haut aufriss, um ihm zu versichern, dass es nichts zu vergeben gab, um nach seinen Händen zu greifen und sie sanft von seinem Kopf wegzuziehen. Und er ließ es geschehen und sah sie gleichzeitig in verzweifelter Dankbarkeit an.

„Tomatensuppe zum Essen, ok?"

Ihre Worte besänftigten das Beben in seiner Brust etwas. Er nickte mit geschlossenen, geschwollenen Augen.

„Gut", flüsterte Tonks. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zur Küchenzeile. Remus blieb mit bebendem Atem auf dem Teppich. Doch als Tonks die Schalen auf den Tisch stellte, stand er auf und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf einen der Stühle.


	70. Chapter 70

ZEHN

„Tonks?"

Sie sah von ihrer Schale mit dampfender Gemüsebrühe auf. Remus saß ihr gegenüber am Tisch und blickte sie, die Stirn in leichte Falten gelegt, nachdenklich an. Er schien seine Schale noch nicht angerührt zu haben, was zum Glück inzwischen etwas seltener geworden war, aber immer noch vorkam.

„Es wird nichts ändern."

Tonks hatte heute entschieden keine Lust zum Rätselraten. Zu lange schon hatte sie sein Verhalten akzeptiert und sich maximal rücksichtsvoll verhalten.

„Was wird nichts ändern, Remus?", sagte sie und bereute, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte, den leicht genervten Unterton besser zu verbergen.

„Wir können trotzdem nicht zusammen sein."

Ihr Löffel erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung zu ihrem Mund.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir etwas anderes erhofft hast, aber…"

„Erhofft?!" Ihr Aufschrei klang in der Stille des Raumes unangenehm nach. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich kümmere mich seit mehr als zwei Wochen nur um dich, weil ich mir _erhoffe_ , dass du mir deshalb deine unsterbliche Liebe gestehst und wir dann glücklich bis in alle Zeiten zusammenleben?!"

Tonks' Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus, doch sie konnte sich in diesem Moment nicht zurückhalten. Die letzten Wochen waren einfach zu strapaziös für ihre Geduld gewesen, als dass sie jetzt noch eine Reserve davon aufbringen konnte.

Remus sah sie mit ironisch erhoben Augenbrauen über den Tisch hinweg an. „Kümmern?", sagte er leise, „und festhalten."

Die Hand mit dem Löffel schlug klappernd auf die Tischplatte und Remus zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Na schön! _Festhalten_!", sagte Tonks und betonte jede Silbe des letzten Wortes überdeutlich. „Und nur zu deiner Information, ich _halte_ dich hier _fest_ , weil du momentan eine Gefahr für dich und andere bist und niemand sonst den Mumm hat, dir das ins Gesicht zu sagen."

Remus' Stirn legte sich in skeptische Falten, er ersparte ihr jedoch eine Erwiderung, also begann Tonks missmutig wieder zu essen. Nach einer Weile meinte sie etwas ruhiger aber immer noch im grimmigen Ton, „Und wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst, kannst du dir gerne einreden, dass wir nur _gute Freunde_ sind und ich nur nicht eines Tages einen meiner _Freunde_ verhungert auf dem Boden seines Hauses finden will."

Remus musterte sie mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen, sagte aber nichts. Nach einer Weile senkte er den Blick und nahm behutsam seinen Löffel in die Hand, begann aber nicht zu essen. Gelegentlich warf er Tonks aus den Augenwinkeln verstohlene Blicke zu. Sie ignorierte ihn bewusst und aß weiter.

„Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe", meinte Remus schließlich ruhig, „es ist nicht deine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass ich…"

„Wessen dann?", unterbrach sie ihn forsch. Sie spürte wie ihr wütende Tränen in die Augen stiegen und blinzelte energisch um sie zu vertreiben. „Wen hast du denn sonst noch seit Sirius tot ist? Wem hast du dich jemals wirklich anvertraut und selbst bei Sirius…", sie brach ab.

Remus schien für einen Moment verlegen, erwiderte dann aber ausweichend und mit neuerlichem Elan, „Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass du mich mal gegen meinen Willen einsperren würdest!"

„Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal Single bin und trotzdem jeden Abend zu einem Eheproblem nach Hause komme!", fauchte Tonks zurück. Sie stopfte sich die letzte Kartoffel aus ihrer Schale in den Mund und stand mürrisch vom Tisch auf. „Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe. Es ist meine Zeit im Monat, in der ich das Recht habe, mich in ein bärbeißiges Biest zu verwandeln." Heute verschwand Tonks im Bad und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Überfällige ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, dachte sie und hatte trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei.


	71. Chapter 71

ELF

„Was in Merlins Namen hast du getan?!"

Tonks fuchtelte wild mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, um die dicken Rauchschwaden etwas zu vertreiben und dadurch besser in den Raum sehen zu können. Remus stand an der Feuerstelle und rührte in einem Kessel aus dem dicker Qualm emporstieg.

„Gekocht!", sagte er knapp, „oder zumindest hab ich es versucht."

Tonks löste den Colloportus-Zauber von einem Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Raumes um es zu öffnen und trat dann zu ihm an den Kessel. „Ok, ich verstehe jetzt, warum du nicht selbst den Wolfsbanntrank braust", meinte sie hustend und betrachtet mit gegen den Rauch zusammengekniffenen Augen die braune, zähflüssige Pampe im Kessel.

„Naja, es war ziemlich schwierig ohne…", Remus brach ab und sah abrupt zu ihr hinüber. „ähm… deine Hilfe", sagte er schließlich verhalten. „Oder scharfe Messer", fügte er halblaut murmelnd noch hinzu.

Tonks war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er eigentlich etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen. Unbewusst fuhr ihre Hand hoch zu ihrem Umhang unter dem sie durch den Stoff vage den Inhalt ihrer Innentasche spüren konnte. Remus beobachtete die Geste mit unsicherem Blick, sagte jedoch nichts und auch Tonks blieb stumm.

„Ich…", sagte Remus in die unangenehme Stille und strich sich nervös durchs Haar, „bin eigentlich recht begabt, was die Zubereitung von Pasteten und Quiche angeht… unter… normalen Umständen, meine ich… aber… nun ja… du isst sonst immer nur Suppen und Eintöpfe, deshalb wollte ich auch…"

Tonks musste leise lachen, als sie sein betretenes Gesicht sah und er verstummte sofort.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich nichts anderes essen würde", sagte sie leise und ließ Remus' „Suppe" mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden, „ich hab einfach, als ich mit Hogwarts fertig war festgestellt, dass Essen nicht mein ganzen Leben lang auf einem goldenen Teller vor mir aus dem Nichts erscheinen wird. In meiner hungrigen Verzweiflung ist mir dann der Gedanke gekommen, dass es nicht sehr viel schwieriger sein kann einem Rezept für Suppe zu folgen als einem Rezept für Zaubertränke. Und dabei ist es dann irgendwie geblieben."

Remus lächelte sanft. Es fühlte sich gut an, sein Gesicht endlich wieder lächeln zu sehen, auch wenn seine Augen dabei immer noch unberührt blieben. Sie waren in der vergangen Woche stillschweigend zu einer annehmbaren, wenn auch bizarren Routine übergegangen. Tonks verließ morgens das Haus und überließ es Remus, was auch immer er tagsüber tat, ohne ihn am Abend mit Fragen darüber zu löchern. Dafür erwartete sie, dass er sie abends angezogen und nicht zu schlecht gelaunt empfing und bei den gemeinsamen Essen auch tatsächlich Nahrung zu sich nahm. Sein Zauberstab befand sich immer noch in der mit einem Anti-Aufrufebann belegten Innentasche ihres Umhangs und wurde von keinem der beiden erwähnt.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass die Mahlzeiten in Hogwarts nicht wirklich aus dem Nichts erschienen sind, oder?", fragte Remus nach einer Weile.

Tonks rollte mit den Augen in seine Richtung, „Ich bin Hufflepuff, Remus, ich weiß wo in Hogwarts die Küche ist." Sie legte, ihre Tasche, die sie immer noch über die Schulter geschlungen hatte, neben eines der Bücherregale und ließ sich in das Sofa fallen.

„Ich hab mich regelmäßig reingeschlichen um eine durch anderweitige Beschäftigung versäumte Mahlzeit nachzuholen", sagte sie gähnend. „Nicht so wie du Musterschüler", setzte sie in seine Richtung gewandt noch hinzu.

Ein Zucken huschte über Remus' Mundwinkel, „du hast sehr falsche Vorstellungen von meiner Schulzeit, Tonks."

Sie sahen sich für einen Moment durch den Raum hinweg an. Von außen betrachtet hätte die Szene vielleicht sogar wie der unbekümmerte Austausch zwischen zwei Freunden gewirkt. Obwohl sie beide wussten, dass jedes Gespräch ein potentielles Minenfeld war.

„Nicht so wild mit deinem Kochversuch", sagte Tonks schließlich als die Stille zu lang zu werden drohte, „es gibt ein großes Treffen heute, wir können danach einfach zum Essen bleiben."

Remus' Gesicht nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an. Er hatte es seit Dumbledores Besuch nicht mehr gewagt ein Treffen des Ordens zu verpassen. Mit versteinerter Miene hatte er sich von Tonks zum Grimmauldplatz apparieren lassen und stumm und mit düsterem Blick auf seinem Stuhl gesessen, während die übrigen Mitglieder Informationen austauschten und Pläne besprachen. Nach den Treffen wartete er stets geduldig und abseits der Menge, bis Tonks mit dem freundlichen Austausch von inoffizielleren Neuigkeiten fertig war und nahm dann krampfartig ihre Hand, um sich von ihr zurück in ihre Wohnung apparieren zu lassen und dort sofort auf den Teppich zu fallen. Sie hatte es als Verbesserung seines vorigen Zustandes angesehen, da er so zumindest dazu kam mal ein paar Stunden das Haus zu verlassen, doch seine anhaltende Weigerung mit irgendjemandem außer Tonks zu sprechen oder mehr Zeit als unbedingt notwendig außer Haus zu verbringen, bereitete ihr zunehmend mehr Sorgen.

„Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu", presste er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Die anderen… ich weiß, dass sie über mich reden, ich…", er brach ab und sein Blick fuhr ziellos durch den Raum.

„Niemand redet über dich", sagte Tonks behutsam. Es war eine Lüge und sie wussten es, nach Remus Ausdruck zu schließen, beide ganz genau. „Sie machen sich nur Sorgen um dich", flüsterte Tonks und trat behutsam einen Schritt auf Remus zu.

„Was denken sie… ich meine…", Remus atmete tief ein und versuchte mit mäßigem Erfolg Tonks in die Augen zu sehen. „Was hast du ihnen gesagt, warum wir immer zusammen kommen und gehen?"

Es war immer noch ungewohnt Remus so betreten und verlegen vor sich zu sehen. In Tonks' Kopf sah sie so häufig den freundlichen, immer voller Selbstbewusstsein strotzenden Mann vor sich, den sie einstmals kennengelernt hatte. Doch dieses Bild wurde inzwischen immer häufiger von anderen Eindrücken überlagert. Dem wütenden Remus, in dessen leeren Händen sich rote Funken sammelten, dem verzweifelten Remus, der nackt und bewegungslos auf ihrem Teppich lag und dem Remus der aufgegeben zu haben schein und sie schweigend beim Essen musterte, während er selbst nichts anrührte.

„Nur dass du seit dem Ende deiner Mission bei mit wohnst, weil du nicht alleine im Grimmauldplatz bleiben wolltest", sagte Tonks ruhig. Remus nickte langsam, während seine Hände durch sein Haar fuhren.

„Und… denken sie, dass wir…", er brach ab.

Tonks zögerte. „Sie können sehen, dass meine Haare immer noch diesen dämlichen Braunton haben, deswegen glaube ich nicht, dass sie…"

„Dein Haar ist noch braun?" fragte Remus irritiert.

Tonks sah verdutzt zu ihm auf. Für einen Moment starrten sie sich stumm an.

„Ich dachte es wäre … rot", sagte Remus schließlich tonlos, „das wütende Rot, dass ich früher schon so oft provoziert habe…", er guckte mit gesenktem Kopf betreten zu Tonks hinüber.

Tonks starrte ihn weiter ungläubig und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.

„Ich bin nicht gut darin Farben zu unterscheiden", meinte er schließlich kleinlaut, „auch als Mensch nicht… aber ich mochte das Blau, dass du früher immer hattest."

Tonks schluckte und fand ihre Stimme wieder, „es war pink."

„Oh…" er fuhr sich erneut durchs Haar, „wie gesagt…nicht gut mit Farben"

Tonks musterte immer noch irritiert sein Gesicht und nickte dann langsam.

„Kannst du mich rasieren?", wechselte Remus unvermittelt das Thema.

„Was?"

„Ich… nun." Er fuhr sich wieder nervös durchs Haar. „Du bittest mich gelegentlich, mich wieder zu rasieren …", sagte Remus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über seinen wilden Bart. „Bitten" war eine ziemlicher Euphemismus, dachte Tonks, denn für gewöhnlich, kombinierte sie diese „Bitte" mit den Worten ‚wenigstens' oder ‚zumindest', einem abfälligen Blick und einer beträchtlichen Lautstärke und Tonhöhe.

„Aber…", fuhr Remus fort und suchte verlegen ihren Blick, „nun ja… keine scharfen Messer oder…"

„Oh", sagte Tonks und lief dabei leicht rot an, als ihr plötzlich peinlich bewusst wurde, dass sie wiedermal falsch eingeschätzt hatte, welches Problem ein magieloses Leben mit sich brachte. „Klar… ähm… jetzt?"

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wir müssen zum Treffen", meinte er sachlich.

„Ja, du hast recht", sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und ergriff seine Hand.

„Tonks?", fragte er sanft.

„Ja, wir essen hier."

„Danke"


	72. Chapter 72

ZWÖLF

Tonks schreckte erneut hoch. Sie sah schlaftrunken auf ihre Uhr, es war kurz nach zwei. Missmutig drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und schloss wildentschlossen dieses Mal sofort wieder einzuschlafen die Augen. Doch im nächsten Moment hörte sie wieder das Rumoren auf dem Sofa unter sich und seufzte entnervt.

Es lief gut. Alles in allem. Remus aß, wenn sie dabei war. Er schlief nachts, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte und häufig sogar auf dem Sofa und er antwortete auf unpersönliche Fragen meistens sogar in ganzen Sätzen. Und er konnte tatsächlich Pasteten backen. Er war immer noch schweigsam und Tonks hatte keine Ahnung was wirklich in ihm vorging oder ob er tagsüber mehr tat als nur ins Feuer zu starren, aber er schien sich zu bemühen ihr wenigstens ein _angenehmer,_ unfreiwilliger Hausgast zu sein.

Ab und zu, wenn sie morgens von oben einen verstohlenen Blick auf das Sofa unter sich warf, sah sie, wie er, noch im Halbschlaf und in eingerollter Position rote Funken aus seiner Handfläche aufsteigen ließ. Sie erloschen sobald sie mehr als nur ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft stiegen und schienen keinen bestimmten Zweck zu verfolgen, aber manchmal fragte sich Tonks doch, ob er zauberstablose Magie übte, um sich eines Tages aus seiner unfreiwilligen Notunterkunft befreien zu können. Tonks ließ ihn gewähren, weil sie keinen unnötigen Streit vom Zaun brechen wollte, wenn sie schon genügend nötige hatten.

Und so beschwerte sie sich auch nichts, als seine Nächte in der Woche vor Vollmond immer unruhiger wurden. Sie hatte ihm Wolfsbanntrank gebraut, sogar angekündigt, dass sie beaufsichtigen würde, wie er ihn trank. Bei diesen Worten hatte Remus sie schnaubend und mit erhobenen Brauen angesehen und den ganzen Becher gierig wie ein verdurstender in einem Zug geleert, was Tonks, allein wegen des Geruchs des Gebräus, für äußerst bewundernswert hielt. Trotzdem blieb sein Schlaf unruhig. Er wälzte sich auf dem Sofa von einer Seite auf die andere und atmete in lauten, unregelmäßigen Zügen.

Erneut riss sie das Rascheln der Decke und das Kratzen von Fingern auf Haut aus dem aufkeimenden Schlaf und Tonks stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Kannst du nicht wenigstens eine Stunde mal stillliegen und ruhig sein?!"

Sie hatte es gesagt bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte. Gleichzeitigt mit der erstaunten plötzlichen Stille im Raum setzte Tonks' Reuegefühl ein.

„Entschuldige", drang seine zerknirschte Stimme zu ihr hoch.

„Remus..." Verlegen suchte Tonks nach passenden Worten. „Es tut mir leid, ich bin nur übermüdet und…"

„Schon gut", sagte er ruhig, „du musst dich wirklich nicht entschuldigen."

Sie lauschten für einen Moment, so schien es, beide dem Schweigen des anderen und warteten.

„Du hast den Trank genommen, Remus", sagte Tonks schließlich behutsam, „ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen, aber es wird alles gut gehen und ich habe dir hundertmal gesagt, dass ich nicht in den Raum kommen werde, solange du verwandelt bist und dass ich mehr Abwehrzauber kenne, als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst."

Tonks lauschte in die Stille, versuchte aus der Frequenz seines Atems seine Gedanken zu erraten und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Das ist es nicht", sagte er nach einer Weile langsam. Er schien zu zögern, vielleicht Mut zu schöpfen oder sich die Worte genau zurecht zu legen, doch schließlich sprach er weiter. „Ich kann den nahenden Mond fühlen, Tonks. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht sehe. Er… macht mich unruhig. "Seine Stimme klang sachlich doch Tonks spürte, dass er immer noch mit sich kämpfte. Er hatte schon für ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht auf den Neumond warten wollen, trotzdem war Tonks nie wirklich bewusst gewesen, wie viel Einfluss der Mond auch außerhalb des Vollmonds auf ihn haben könnte.

„Der Trank hilft gegen den Verlust meines Verstandes an Vollmond, aber nicht gegen den Rest." Tonks hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Remus von sich aus weitersprechen würde. Doch die Tatsache, dass er es getan hatte, machte ihr Hoffnung.

„Kannst du", fragte sie zögernd, „den ganzen Zyklus fühlen?"

Remus schwieg eine Weile, bevor er leise und mit stockender Stimme antwortet: „Ich werde ruheloser je voller der Mond ist. Danach bin ich durch die Verwandlung meist so erschöpft, dass ich trotzdem schlafen kann, aber davor…"

Tonks betrachtete gedankenversunken die Schatten, die das Mondlicht trotz der Gardine durch die Fenster warf. Sie wollte ihn nicht drängen, hoffte, dass er sie mit seiner Gesprächigkeit noch einmal überraschen würde.

„…manchmal, frage ich mich ob ich mich an Neumond so fühle, wie alle anderen ihr ganzes Leben."

Tonks musste unwillkürlich Grinsen. „Also ich bin ja auch eher von der unruhigen Sorte", murmelte sie leise.

Remus lachte schwach bei dieser Aussage.

„Und außerdem…", sagte Tonks, „stellt sich nicht jeder mal solche Fragen?"

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Remus zögernd.

„Naja, gibt es noch jemanden, der bei diesem Lied das gleiche empfindet wie ich? Sehen alle das gleiche Blau oder haben wir nur alle gelernt es blau zu nennen? Fällt Lernen allen anderen in meiner Klasse eigentlich leichter oder bin ich nur sehr viel fauler? Sowas halt."

Remus lachte wieder tonlos und sofort stand ein Grinsen in Tonks' Gesicht. Es tat so gut ihn Lachen zu hören.

„Wie auch immer", sprach sie schließlich ruhig weiter, „die Frage ist ja auch eher, ob du im Laufe der Jahre irgendwelche Techniken gefunden hast, um vor dem Vollmond etwas runter zu kommen."

Die Stille, die folgte, war eine andere als die vor einer Minute. Tonks hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sie auf ein sensibles Thema gestoßen war und wollte ihn nicht drängen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie sicher, dass er die Frage prinzipiell mit „ja" beantworten konnte und jetzt nur mit sich rang, ob er Tonks das anvertraute. Die Sekunden dehnten sich und vergingen, doch Remus blieb stumm. Plötzlich wurde Tonks bewusst, warum sie so sicher war, wie die Antwort auf die Frage ausfallen würde.

„Ähm…" Tonks beschloss sich einen Ruck zu geben, war aber gleichzeitig nicht sicher, ob sie es anschließend nicht sofort bereuen würde. „Sirius hat mal gesagt, du würdest gelegentlich ein, zwei Tage vor Vollmond verschwinden…", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Remus atmete schwer. Mit jedem geräuschvollen Einziehen der Luft in seine Lungen wurde Tonks nervöser.

„Es gibt…", sagte er mit gezwungener Stimme, „einen Wald im äußersten Rand der Highlands."

Tonks war so verdutzt, dass sie sich im Bett aufsetzte.

„Du warst vor deiner Mission schon regelmäßig in dem Wald!", stellte sie erschrocken fest. Remus antwortete nicht, doch sein Schweigen war Antwort genug. Eine Erinnerung an ihr erstes Treffen des Ordens flackerte in Tonks Geist auf. „Werwölfe treffen sich dort vor Vollmond", sagte sie steif und fragte sich gleichzeitig ob er seine Worte bewusst so gewählt hatte, um sie an die Debatte bei ihrem ersten Treffen zu erinnern. „und sich dort zu verwandeln."

„Ich war nicht dort um mich zu verwandeln, sondern nur um die Zeit direkt vor dem Mond dort zu verbringen", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme. Tonks verstand sofort, warum er dies klarstellen wollte. Es verstieß nicht nur gegen das Gesetz, wenn Werwölfe sich außerhalb einer sicheren Separierung verwandelten, sondern auch gegen die Moralvorstellungen, die Tonks bei Remus immer noch für unumstößlich hielt. Doch trotzdem erklärte das immer noch nicht…

Da Remus nicht weitersprach, schob Tonks sich langsam zum Rand des Bettes vor und späte in das Dunkel unter sich. Remus lag auf seinem Rücken und blickte aus funkelnden Augen zu ihr hoch.

„Aber das ist jetzt keine Option mehr", sagte er schief und freudlos grinsend.

„Aber…", Tonks hing immer noch über dem niedrigen Rand ihres Hochbettes und blickte mit einer tiefen Falte auf der Stirn zu Remus hinunter, „was habt ihr denn dort gemacht… vor Vollmond?"

Er sah sie unablässig an und seine Augen wirkten im Halbdunkeln des Zimmers durch die riesigen Pupillen fast schwarz.

„Unterschiedlich", sagte er leise ohne ihrem Blick auszuweichen. „Manche haben Tiere gejagt oder Kämpfe untereinander ausgetragen, um den Rausch des Adrenalins zu spüren." Er wartete einen Moment bevor er weitersprach als wollte er die Reaktion auf Tonks' Gesicht untersuchen.

„Andere saßen am Feuer und tranken sehr viel Alkohol oder rauchten Blätter, die ich nicht kannte." Er blinzelte als könnte er ihrem Blick nicht länger standhalten und fixierte dann einen Punkt unter Tonks in einem der Bücherregale. „Ich habe… mich in der Regel mit Frauen getroffen."

Tonks sackte langsam zurück in die Kissen. Ihre Augen starrten bewegungslos an die Decke ohne diese wirklich zu sehen. Nie wirkliche Beziehungen… immer nur körperlich… immer nur mit Werwölfen. Natürlich.

„Tonks?", seine Stimme taste behutsam in der Dunkelheit nach ihr. Dann herrschte wieder Stille.

„Wann?", fragte Tonks plötzlich, „ich meine… wie oft?"

„Alle zwei-drei Monate… manchmal öfter."

Ihr stockte der Atem. Trotz der Bettdecke waren ihre Finger kalt geworden. Sie wusste, was sie fragen musste, worauf sie aber gleichzeitig nur eine Antwort würde ertragen können.

„Auch als wir…"

Die Stille drückte auf ihre Ohren. Schrie sie an, wie ein nie enden wollender Tinnitus.

„Ja", sagte er leise.

Sie sog unwillkürlich die Luft ein. Ihr Oberkörper hatte zu zittern begonnen. „Und als du weg gegangen bist, um bei ihnen zu leben?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.

„Tonks…"

„SAG ES MIR!", schrie sie und war selbst erstaunt wie viel Verachtung aus ihrem Tonfall sprach.

„Es war wichtig, dass sie dachten, ich wäre einer von ihnen, Tonks. Mit all ihren Gewohnheiten", sagte er nach kurzem Zögern.

Die Tränen kamen nicht. Tonks lag nur da. Unfähig zu sprechen. Unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, als an die dunkle Decke über sich zu starren.

„Ich hab immer gesagt", stieß Remus plötzlich hervor und Verzweiflung sprach aus seinem Tonfall, „dass ich nicht gut für dich bin, dass du einen Besseren verdient hast und…" Er brach ab und atmete ein paar Mal unüberhörbar ein und aus, „…und dass du dich nicht zurückhalten sollst, wenn du jemanden kennenlernst."

Jedes Wort hallte in Tonks' Ohren nach wie ein Peitschenhieb. Sie flehte, dass er aufhören würde zu sprechen, wollte ihn anschreien endlich still zu sein, aber alles was sie tun konnte, war die Decke anstarren und mühsam durch ihre zugeschnürte Kehle atmen. Als endlich die Stille wieder einsetzte, war sie Tonks willkommen, aber auch ein niederträchtiger Verräter, denn sie wusste, dass Remus in ihr jeden von Tonks' geschüttelten Atemzüge würde hören könnte.

„Tonks?", fragte er sanft nach unbestimmter Zeit. Sie hörte wie er aufstand und drehte sich automatisch auf die Seite um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nicht in das Bett schauen konnte ohne die Leiter zu erklimmen oder auf einen Stuhl zu steigen.

„Lass mich!", presste sie mühsam hervor und die Geräusche seiner Bewegungen erstarben. Ihre Augen starrten nun auf die Wand. In die Ecke lag noch Mad-Eyes Wälzer, den sie sich in einem früheren Leben ausgeliehen hatte. In dem sie über halbmenschliche Bestien gelesen hatten. Mit anderen Gepflogenheiten, anderen Moralvorstellungen.

„Ich hab sie nicht geliebt!" Seine Stimme klang brüchig und war ihr viel zu nah, schien von direkt neben dem Hochbett zu kommen, „ich hab nie jemanden geliebt… außer dir. Es war immer nur körperlich."

Tonks blieb stumm und presste die Lippen aufeinander, versuchte nicht zu denken, nicht zu zerbrechen, nicht zu sein. Nach einer Ewigkeit hörte sie die gedämpften Laute seines Körpers, der wieder auf das Sofa sank. Die Minuten vergingen, doch der Schlaf kam nicht. Und auch die Geräusche von Remus' unruhigem Schlaf blieben aus, als es langsam heller wurde im Zimmer.


	73. Chapter 73

DREIZEHN

Pünktlich drei Minuten nach dem Untergang des Mondes begann Remus' Uhr zu klingen. Tonks atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Sie wartete bis das Klingen nach genau sechzig Sekunden wieder erstarb, dann stand sie vom Tisch auf und nahm den Stapel ordentlich gefalteter Kleidung an sich. Ihre Hand verharrte einen Moment unschlüssig über dem Türknauf des Zimmers im vierten Stock, bevor sie ihn langsam drehte und das Halbdunkel des Raumes betrat.

Remus lag auf dem Boden vor dem Bett. Sein Körper lag in seiner üblichen eingerollten Schlafposition zusammengekauert da und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwach im Rhythmus seines Atems. Tonks wurde unwillkürlich an den Morgen vor etwas weniger als einem Monat erinnert, als sie ihn in eben dieser Position und nackt, aber mit tiefen, blutenden Wunden und eiskalt im Wald gefunden hatte.

Sie ging um ihn herum und legte seine Kleidung auf das Bett. Dann nahm sie das Glas vom Nachttisch, füllte es mit Wasser aus ihrem Zauberstab und stellte es zu ihm auf dem Boden. Er hatte sie vorher darum gebeten. Seine Augen folgten ihren Bewegungen, aber sonst blieb er reglos und still. Tonks lief wieder um ihn herum und stand für einen Moment unsicher im Raum. Bis hier her waren die Absprachen gegangen.

Sie hatte gestern Nachmittag ihre Fingernägel fiel zu fest in Remus' Arm gegraben und ihn zum Grimmauldplatz appariert. Dann waren sie in den vierten Stock gegangen. Tonks hatte ihm immer wieder versichern müssen, dass sie nicht das Zimmer betreten würde, während er verwandelt war und dass sie vorsichtshalber zusätzliche Schutzzauber auf die Tür legen würde. Remus hatte sie sogar gefragt, ob sie für den Notfall wüsste, wie man einen Werwolf am besten tötet. Tonks hatte ihn, statt einer Antwort, nur aus finsteren Augen angesehen.

„Mir ist klar", hatte Remus darauf hin gesagt und versucht sein Gesicht in ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln zu zwingen, „dass du ein Auror bist."

Dann hatte Tonks geduldig und mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewartet, während er sich entkleidete, ihm still den Stapel Wäsche abgenommen und schließlich das Zimmer verlassen. Nach einer langen Nacht in der Küche, in der sie mehrmals auf ihrem Stuhl eingenickt und sofort wieder hochgeschreckt war, hatte sie ihm nun Kleidung und Wasser gebracht und stand jetzt unschlüssig im Halbdunkeln.

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf seinen fast leblos wirkenden Körper. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann ließ sie sich zu ihm auf den Boden sinken. Sein Rücken zeigte zu ihr, so dass er sie nicht sehen konnte, aber als die Dielen leicht unter ihrem Gewicht nachgaben, schlossen sich langsam seine Augen und die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht entspannten sich etwas. Tonks legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter und spürte die Bewegungen seines Brustkorbs.

Er hatte seit dem Gespräch vorletzte Nacht unaufgefordert jede Mahlzeit für sie zubereitet, hatte ohne Magie ihre ganze Wohnung geputzt, hatte ihr angeboten ihn zu verhexen, sie angefleht mit ihm zu reden oder ihn wenigstens anzuschreien, doch sie war stumm geblieben. Stumm und ausdruckslos, bis sie eine Stunde vor Vollmond noch einmal den Ablauf des heutigen Abends durchgegangen waren. Aus Remus' Blick sprach unsagbare Erleichterung. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Tonks ihn alleine lassen würde in dem großen leeren Haus seines verstorbenen Freundes. Aber das war nie eine Option gewesen. Remus brauchte sie an seinem ersten Vollmond nach Michael Montgomery.

Tonks' Blick streifte durch das Zimmer, über das breite Himmelbett mit dem kleinen Nachtschrank, den angelaufenen versilberten Bilderrahmen mit der hässlichen Schneelandschaft und über das wackelige Tischchen, an dem sie an ihrem ersten Abend gesessen hatte. Damals lagen überall Remus' Bücher verstreut. Heute war der Raum kalt und leer.

Ein schwaches Flüstern drang aus Remus' Kehle und Tonks' Blick fiel auf seine Lippen und seine rechte Hand, die vor seinem Gesicht lag und kraftlos die Finger bewegte. Ein roter Funken tänzelte um seinen Zeigefinger und erstarb nach kurzer Zeit wieder. Tonks folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte, dass er auf das Wasserglas fiel, dass in einer Armlänge von ihm entfernt noch immer auf dem Boden stand. Schnell beugte sie sich über Remus' Körper und zog das Glas dichter zu ihm heran.

Seine Fingerspitzen legten sich an die Rundung des Glases, doch schien er nicht die Kraft aufbringen zu können zuzugreifen oder es anzuheben. Tonks' Augen weiteten sich im stillen Entsetzen bei dem Anblick. Wie ferngesteuert rutschte sie sofort auf den Knien näher zu ihm, hob behutsam seinen Kopf und bettete ihn in ihren Schoß. Mit zitternden Händen hielt sie ihm das Glas, während er in kleinen Schlucken trank bis es geleert war.

„Möchtest du mehr?", fragte sie ihn flüsternd. Remus schloss erschöpft die Augen und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Tonks beobachtete für einen Moment sein sanftes, blasses Gesicht und die sich sachte hebende und senkende Brust. Ihre Beine begannen unter ihrem Gewicht zu kribbeln. Wortlos rief sie ein Kissen vom Bett zu ihnen und schob es unter Remus' Kopf. Er drehte sich mit ihrer Hilfe zurück auf die Seite während Tonks' Hand an seiner emporragenden Schulter ruhte.

Seine rechte Hand lag wieder direkt vor seinem Gesicht und plötzlich verstand Tonks warum er jeden Morgen Funken um seine Finger tanzen ließ. Vor allem, wenn er aus einem Albtraum aufschreckte. Vor allem, seit er das Vertrauen in die Kontrolle seines Verstandes über seine Instinkte verloren hatte. Vor allem nach Michael Montgomery. Mit einem Mal verstand Tonks, warum er jahrelang verbissen zauberstablose Aufrufezauber geübt hatte, um seinen Zauberstab oder vielleicht eines Tages auch andere Gegenstände aus beliebiger Entfernung zu sich rufen zu können. Warum er so aggressiv reagiert hatte als sie ihm seinen Zauberstab verweigert hatte. Seine Magie war für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit die Stunden der völligen Hilflosigkeit nach dem Vollmond zu überstehen und der Nachweis, dass er wiedermal in seinen richtigen Körper zurück gefunden hatte, denn als Wolf hatte er sie nicht. Und so war sie eine Erinnerung an seine Menschlichkeit nach dem großen Bewusstseinsverlust durch den Mond und dem kleinen Bewusstseinsverlust durch den Schlaf.

Wie automatisch steckte Tonks eine Hand in ihren Umhang und löste Remus' Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. Als sie den Griff des Stabes in seine Handfläche schob, schlossen sich krampfhaft seine Finger bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Tonks küsste sanft seine Stirn über den wieder geschlossenen Augenliedern und sank neben ihm auf den Boden. Sie legte behutsam eine Hand an seine Schulter und sah auf seinen, sich vor ihr auftürmenden Rücken. Auf die Narben, die sich in wilden Linien wie eine Landkarte vor ihren Augen über seine Haut zogen. Auf die, die sie noch von früher kannte und auf die, die durch seine Zeit im Wald hinzugekommen waren. Nach einer Weile fielen ihr die Augen zu.


	74. Chapter 74

VIERZEHN

Tonks erwachte als sie das inzwischen vertraute metallische Klingen hörte. Remus' Uhr lag etwa zwei Meter von ihr entfernt auf dem Bett, doch seine Kleidung war nicht mehr da. Tonks schreckte hoch, sah ihn im nächsten Moment jedoch angezogen auf das Bett zugehen und die Hand nach der Uhr ausstrecken. Sobald das matt glänzende Metall seine ausgestreckten Finger berührte, verstummte der Ton augenblicklich.

Remus setzte sich aufs Bett und nestelte, sanft in Tonks' Richtung lächelnd, an seinem Handgelenk um die Uhr zu befestigen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass die Decke bei ihr auf dem Boden lag. Remus musste sie zugedeckt haben.

„Wollen wir zu dir und Frühstück essen", fragte Remus behutsam. „Oder eher Mittag", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

Tonks nickte stumm und stand wackelig auf, während Remus die muffige Decke und das Kissen zurück auf das Bett warf. Stumm liefen sie die Treppe hinunter und traten hinaus in den verregneten Tag. Remus streckte ihr immer noch lächelnd die Hand entgegen.

Als Tonks apparierte, bemerkte sie überrascht, wie leicht es ihr fiel sich durch das Nichts zu bewegen. Es kam ihr fast so vor, als würde sie auf einem warmen Luftstrom durch die Dunkelheit fliegen, keine Spur von dem schweren Gewicht, welches sie seit einiger Zeit beim Apparieren immer zu Boden zog. Als sie leichtfüßig auf der Wiese vor ihrem Haus aufsetzte wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit langem beim gemeinsamen Apparieren mit Remus nur ihren eigenen Körper hatte tragen müssen.

Remus löste bereits die Schutzzauber. Nach einer Weile sah er fragend in Tonks' Richtung.

„Hab ich was vergessen?"

„Ähm… hast du den Ignis-Präsidor?", fragte Tonks immer noch etwas neben sich.

„Ja", er zögerte kurz, „Was ist mit dem Furore-Regidendum?

„Benutz ich nicht, wenn die Wohnung leer ist", sagte Tonks langsam.

Remus nickte kurz und öffnete dann die Tür. Sie standen einen Moment unschlüssig nebeneinander im Raum, dann streckte Remus ihr wortlos seinen Zauberstab auf der flachen Hand entgegen. Tonks blickte etwas verblüfft von seinem Gesicht hinunter auf den dargebotenen Zauberstab. Als sie ihn mit unentschlossenen Fingern ergriff, ließ Remus schnell die Hand sinken und ging zur Küchenzeile, wo er sogleich Brot, Butter und Marmelade zusammenzusuchen begann.


	75. Chapter 75

FÜNFZEHN

„Tonks?"

Sie hob nicht den Kopf als Remus sie so behutsam ansprach. Er saß ihr gegenüber am Tisch und hatte das Gestocher in seiner Quiche unterbrochen um ihren Blick zu suchen. Am Tag nach dem Vollmond waren sie zu ihrer kuriosen Normalität zurückgekehrt. Remus wirkte weiter extrem zerknirscht, doch da sie auf seine Worte nicht positiv reagiert hatte, war er wieder dazu übergegangen seine Taten sprechen zu lassen. Und so war Tonks' Wohnung, wenn sie nach den Schichten nach Hause kam, stets sauberer und ordentlicher als vorher, er hatte ein paar ihrer Jeans geflickt, deren Schlitze eigentlich aus modischen Gründen in den Knien gewesen waren und half ihr beim Kochen oder empfing sie sogar mit fertigen Mahlzeiten. Doch was bedeutete das schon?

Tonks fiel es trotzdem so schwer ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie versuchte sich immer wieder einzureden, dass es keine Rolle spielte, was vor einem Jahr oder noch längerer Zeit geschehen war. Besonders da sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, da sie seiner Meinung nach anscheinend noch nie richtig zusammen gewesen waren. Doch immer wieder zuckten die Bilder durch ihren Kopf. Von Remus mit einer anderen Frau. Seinen Händen, die über einen anderen Körper glitten oder ihn kraftvoll an sich zogen. Seine Nase, die in einem fremden Schopf versank und dabei mit rasselndem Atem die Luft einsog. Sein Kopf zwischen zwei Schenkeln und sein verlangender, fest auf das Ziel fixierter Blick, wenn er seine Zunge zwischen sie senkte…

Tonks schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Ja?", fragte sie leicht gereizt. Hoffentlich würde er nicht wieder versuchen darüber zu reden. Am Anfang hatte sie noch gehofft, dass seine Worte es besser machen würden. Aber es waren die falschen Worte, die er sprach. Keine Entschuldigungen und Versicherungen wie furchtbar er zu ihr gewesen war und dass er gar nicht erwarten könne, dass sie ihm jemals verzeihen würde, aber es so sehr hoffte. Keine Beteuerungen, dass er sie liebte und nun für immer ihr allein gehören würde. Und so stach jedes Wort wie ein Pfeil in Tonks' Herzen, klang schmerzhaft in ihren Ohren nach und verfolgte sie zusammen mit den Phantasiebildern in ihre Träume.

Tonks bemerkte, dass Remus sie mit in sich gekehrtem Blick beobachtete und sah ihn etwas genervt an, damit er endlich ausspuckte, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Du kannst die scharfen Messer zurück in die Schulblade legen", sagte er leise.

Tonks' Gabel sank auf die Tischplatte. Ihre Kehle war mit einem Mal trocken, genau wie ihr Mund. Plötzlich liefen heiße Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Tonks?", keuchte Remus erschrocken und sprang auf. Im nächsten Moment kniete er vor ihr und nahm ihre Hand in die seinen, doch sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr bändigen, die unkontrollierten Schluchzer nicht mehr zurückhalten und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrer freien Hand.

Anscheinend hatte er sie vom Stuhl gezogen und zum Sofa geführt, denn irgendwann lagen sie dort. Sie ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht in sein Hemd gedrückt und er einen Arm locker um sie gelegt und ruhig atmend. Er sagte nichts, ließ sie einfach nur still ihren Ausbruch leben, während eine Hand sanft an ihrem Rücken ruhte. Warum sollte es wichtig sein, was vor einem Jahr gewesen war? Was zählte, war, dass er das schlimmste überstanden hatte. Dass er jetzt hier bei ihr war. Und was sie jetzt gemeinsam durchmachten. Dass er den letzten Vollmond überstanden hatte. Dass sie die zehn Stunden zusammen überstanden hatten, er eingerollt auf einem harten Dielenboden, sie schlaflos in der trostlosen Küche. Sie war so erschöpft. So ausgelaugt durch die ständige Anspannung des letzten Monats. Es war so angenehm die Augenlieder zu schließen an seiner Brust…

* * *

Es war Tag. Tonks' Hand fuhr automatisch hoch zur Tasche ihres Umhangs. Sein Zauberstab war fort. Ihr hektischer Blick fuhr durch das Zimmer, doch sie war allein und die Panik übermannte sie, als sie sah, dass auch seine Sachen fort waren. Ihr verzweifelter Aufschrei durchschnitt die Stille und sie saß aufrecht in der Dunkelheit.

„Tonks?"

Ein Rascheln. Ein paar hektische Schritte und sein Kopf erschien an der Leiter zu ihren Füßen. Ihre zitternden Hände wischten über tränenfeuchten Wangen. Das Bett knarrte, als er auf allen vieren zu ihr rutschte und ihren Kopf in seine Hände nahm.

„Ist ja gut…", seine Stimme war so beruhigend, so umsorgend. Sie sank in seine Arme und wieder lagen sie nebeneinander, sein Arm an ihrem Rücken.

„Was hast du denn geträumt?", fragte er leise.

„Nicht wichtig", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Als er die Decke über ihr glatt strich, wurde Tonks bewusst, dass sie nur noch T-Shirt und Leggins trug.

„Mein Umhang?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Über dem Stuhl", flüsterte er so ungewohnt dicht neben ihr, „ich hoffe es war in Ordnung, dass ich ihn dir ausgezogen habe." Er musterte sie unsicher, doch sie antwortete nicht. Zu viele Gedanken und Gefühle rumorten in ihrem Kopf. Wie sollte sie je wieder auch nur einen klaren Satz formulieren? Remus' wunderschöne graue-gelbe Augen ruhten auf ihrem Gesicht. Und gleichzeitig…

„Ich hab deinen Zauberstab genommen, um dich hier hochzubringen", sagte er leise und nickte zu dem Regalbrett über ihren Köpfen, auf dem Tonks' Zauberstab lag. Das hieß, er würde bleiben. Zumindest bis er sicher war, dass er mehr händeln konnte. Seine Augen waren wieder auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet und seine Hand lag noch warm und ruhig an ihrem Rücken.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und ein fast nicht erkennbares Lächeln huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über Remus' Mund. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken, sie konnte es in seinem melancholischen Blick sehen.

„Tonks", sagte er nach einer Weile, „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich je wiedergutmachen kann, was du für mich getan hast."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Er wirkte verlegen.

„Was du immer noch für mich tust, ich meine…" Sein Blick huschte scheu über ihre Augen. „Kann ich etwas tun… um dir… wenigstens ansatzweise… zu danken", sagte er schwer atmend.

Tonks hob eine Hand, um eine graue Strähne aus seiner Stirn zu schieben.

„Sei aufrichtig zu mir", sagte sie leise.

Er blinzelte irritiert. Sein Blick sprang zwischen ihren Augen hin und her.

„Ich hab dich nie belogen und…"

„Das ist nicht das gleiche wie Aufrichtigkeit", sagte Tonks ruhig, „es stimmt, wenn ich exakt die richtigen Fragen stelle, lügst du mir nicht ins Gesicht und ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Aber aufrichtiger wäre es, wenn du nicht warten würdest, bis ich durch Zufall die richtigen Fragen stelle."

Sein Atem ging mit einem mal schwerer. Auch sein Blich wirkte anders. Noch melancholischer.

„Ich…", setzte er mit großer Anstrengung an, „ich weiß nie…"

Tonks küsste ihn ohne nachzudenken sanft auf die Lippen und er verstummte um sie wieder mit großen Augen anzusehen.

„Du bist es gewohnt, nicht mehr zu sagen als nötig", sagte Tonks nüchtern, „weil andere sonst erfahren könnten, wer du wirklich bist… aber Remus, ich weiß doch schon, wer du bist."

„Zum Teil", lenkte er schweren Herzens ein, „aber wenn du alles wüsstest…"

„Remus!"

Ihre nachdrückliche Stimme wirkte in der Stille des Raumes fast forsch, „wenn ich nicht die Achtung vor dir verloren habe, obwohl du tagelang nackt auf meinem Teppich gelegen hast, dich zu Tode hungern wolltest und immer noch nur alle drei Tage in der Lage bist zu duschen, glaubst du wirklich, dass es wegen etwas passieren wird, was du mir erzählen könntest?"

Er sah sie lange an. Doch sein ausbleibender Widerspruch war ihr genug Zustimmung. Sie ließ den Kopf wieder vollständig in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen.

„Ich geh besser wieder runter", hörte sie seine Stimme nach einer Weile neben sich. Er erhob sich langsam und nahm den Arm, der noch an Tonks' Schulter geruht hatte, unendlich behutsam fort, doch für Tonks fühlte es sich wie ein unruhiger Aufbruch an. Er kroch auf allen Vieren zum Fußende. Nach einer Weile ließen die raschelnden Geräusche im Raum wieder nach.

„Schlaf gut, Tonks"

Sie war zu erschöpft und schaffte es nur ein sanftes Brummen als Antwort von sich zu geben.


	76. Chapter 76

SECHZEHN

„Tonks?"

Tonks blickte von dem Lagebericht auf und sah Proudfoots scheuen Blick, den er ihr über den Tisch im Eberkopf zuwarf. Es war in letzter Zeit ein wenig eisig zwischen ihnen, da er sie vor geraumer Zeit um ein erneutes Abendessen der privateren Art gebeten hatte und Tonks nur dankend abgelehnt hatte.

„Was gibt's?", fragte sie hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Versuchen freundlich und gleichzeitig nicht ermutigend zu klingen.

Proudfoot betrachtete sie kurz nachdenklich und zog dann einen leeren Stuhl zu sich heran um gegenüber von Tonks Platz zu nehmen.

„Ähm… ich will nicht so wirken, als ob ich dich wie ein verrückter Psycho beobachte, oder so….", auf Tonks' Stirn bildete sich bei seinen Worten eine steile Falte, „aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei Informationen zum Thema Werwölfen immer sehr interessiert scheinst."

Tonks richtete sich auf und sagte in unwirschen Ton, „ja? Und wieso ist das dein Problem?"

„Kein Problem! Kein Problem!", meinte Proudfoot sofort und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Es ist nur", er beugte sich über den Tisch noch etwas dichter zu Tonks herüber, „ich war gestern im Büro und hab etwas gehört, dass ich, glaube ich, nicht hätte hören dürfen… und mit ein wenig Nachforschen fand ich das hier…"

Er schob ihr die Kopie eines Berichtes über den Tisch hinweg zu und sah dabei nervös nach links und rechts um auszuschließen, dass sie jemand in dem fast leeren Schankraum beobachtete. Doch bis auf Aberforth, der immer misstrauisch in ihre Richtung guckte, wenn Tonks mit Proudfoot alleine war, schien niemand sich im Geringsten für ihren Tisch zu interessieren. Tonks' Blick fiel auf die Überschrift in krakeliger, ihr unbekannter Handschrift und ihre Haarspitzen wurden blass.

„Ich glaube, sie versuchen es vor dem Propheten zu vertuschen, hoffen, dass nie jemand erfährt, dass es ein Leck in unserer Abteilung gab", flüsterte Proudfoot Tonks in schnellen Worten zu.

Tonks starrte immer noch auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand. Unfähig zu antworten.

„Ich dachte nur, du würdest es wissen wollen…" Proudfoot musterte besorgt ihr Gesicht. Tonks kam nicht gegen den Kloß in ihrer Kehle an und nickte nur stumm.

„Tut mir leid, wenn das schlechte Nachrichten für dich sind", sagte Proudfoot schließlich und berührte im Aufstehen flüchtig Tonks' Schulter. „Wenn du was brauchst, irgendwas, oder reden willst, sag Bescheid."


	77. Chapter 77

SIEBZEHN

Tonks stand vor ihrer Tür und hatte seit langem wieder einmal Angst davor, was auf der anderen Seite auf sie zukommen würde. Sie atmete tief durch und löste die Zauber.

„Hallo", Remus hatte vom Tisch zu ihr herüber gerufen, während er gerade mit überdimensionierten Handschuhen eine Schale mit etwas Gebackenem auf einen Untersetzer stellte.

„Hey"

Beim Klang ihrer Stimme blickte Remus überrascht auf und seine Gesichtszüge entglitten. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er erschrocken und wurde zusehends blasser.

Tonks atmete schwer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann nickte sie knapp in Richtung des Sofas. Remus gehorchte sofort, zog die Handschuhe aus und durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Raum um sich steif auf dem Sofa niederzulassen. Tonks stand wie erstarrt im Raum und wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Aus Remus' Augen war mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde mehr unterdrückte Furcht zu erkennen.

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall", sagte sie schließlich tonlos, „in dem Wald der Werwölfe."

Remus zog milde erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Offensichtlich hat eine Gruppe von Leuten nachdem sie die Nachricht von Michael Montgomerys Tod gehört hat, beschlossen eine private Razzia durchzuführen, ein Racheakt. Sie…", Tonks kratzte sich nervös die Unterlippe, „… hatten die Information über den Wald wohl aus einer inoffiziellen Quelle im Aurorenbüro und sind in den Stunden direkt nach dem letzten Vollmond dorthin und… haben jeden umgebracht, der nicht rechtzeitig fliehen konnte... 11 Personen insgesamt, alle Werwölfe."

Tonks' Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden. Sie starrte auf den Boden vor Remus' Füßen und als die Stille zu drückend wurde, schaffte sie es zu seinen leeren, bewegungslosen Augen aufzublicken. „Remus… sag was, bitte", flüsterte sie schließlich kaum hörbar.

„Greyback?", fragte Remus steif.

Tonks schüttelte sanft den Kopf und kramte gleichzeitig in ihrer Tasche, „Es gibt eine Liste von den Opfern, wenn du…", sie hielt ihm mit zitternden Händen eine Seite aus dem Bericht, den Proudfoot ihr gegeben hatte, hin.

Remus nahm das Blatt Pergament mit ebenfalls zitternden Händen an sich. Mit versteinertem Ausdruck senkte er den Blick und begann zu lesen. Die Sekunden dehnten sich während er mit fast bewegungslosen Augen auf die krakelige Handschrift starrte.

„Kennst du jemanden von ihnen?", fragte Tonks behutsam.

Remus sog hörbar die Luft ein und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ und an die Decke starrend antwortete, „Ich kenn sie alle."

Tonks spürte wie ihre Haarspitzen erblassten. Langsam sank sie neben Remus in die Polster des Sofas. Er nahm sich erneut die Liste vor und starrte scheinbar auf einen Namen im unteren Drittel.

„Einige hatten Kinder", sagte er, „oder", sein Blick schwang nach oben zu einem der ersten Namen, „wurden erst vor ein paar Monaten gebissen und wollten ihre Familien wegen der zunehmenden Feindschaft in der Bevölkerung nicht länger dem Stigma aussetzen."

Sein Kopf schwang in Tonks' Richtung und er sah sie aus ausdruckslosen Augen an. „Niemand auf dieser Liste hat jemals jemanden vorsätzlich gebissen und niemand war wirklich überzeugter Anhänger von Greybacks Ideologie… oder an der Spitze des Rudels."

Tonks schwieg und griff sanft nach einer von Remus' Händen.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", sagte Remus unvermittelt und Tonks erschauderte in Anbetracht der Verbitterung, die mit einem Mal in seiner Stimme lag.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Remus antwortet nicht sofort und sah Tonks für einen Moment mit einem Ausdruck tiefer Hilflosigkeit in die Augen. „Sie werden es gegen uns verwenden", sagte er schließlich und schluckte dabei.

„Proudfoot meinte, dass sie versuchen werden es zu vertuschen, um…"

„Das werden sie auch", unterbrach Remus sie und seine Worte wurden immer schneller, „bis etwas Schlimmeres passiert. Und dann werden sie in dem darauf folgenden Medientumult es wieder hervorholen und es zum Anlass nehmen ein paar Gesetze durchzuwinken, die sie schon länger in der Schublade haben."

Tonks blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Welche Gesetze?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Remus schüttelte abwesend den Kopf, „Mehr Beschränkungen, Meldepflicht im Werwolfregister, vielleicht sogar unter Androhung von Azkaban bei Zuwiderhandlung…"

„Aber…" Tonks schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf, „die Werwölfe waren die Opfer in dieser Sache!"

Remus lächelte freudlos und antwortet im grimmigen Tonfall, „Aufgebrachte Bevölkerung, die sich nicht anders zu helfen weiß, als die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Aber wenn man Werwölfe stärker kontrolliert, gibt es keinen Anlass mehr für solche impulsiven Handlungen und am Ende sind alle viel sicherer, auch die Werwölfe."

Tonks schnaubte ungläubig auf, doch Remus lächelte nur unbeirrt weiter. „Es kommt immer nur auf die Geschichte an, die man erzählt, Tonks", sagte er nüchtern.

„Aber…" Tonks konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte Remus Recht? Würde das Ministerium es wagen, die Ermordung von elf unschuldigen Werwölfen als Vorwand zu nehmen, um die Stimmung gegen Werwölfe nur noch weiter anzuheizen. „Aber…", sagte sie schwach, „das mit dem Register hat schon mal nicht funktioniert.

Remus' Blick huschte für einen Moment fragend über Tonks' Gesicht, bevor er antwortete, „Das wird es auch dieses Mal nicht. Niemand der wirklich gefährlich ist, wäre so dumm ins Ministerium zu laufen und die Leute auch noch mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, dass er ein Werwolf ist."

Für eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und lauschten dem Knistern des Feuers, während Remus die Holzbretter über sich anstarrte und Tonks ihren besorgten Gedanken nachhing. Dann, als hätte Remus nur auf ein Signal gewartet, atmete er einmal tief durch und sagte im pragmatischen Ton, „Wir sollten essen, bevor es kalt ist."

Er befreite seine Hand, von der Tonks nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie sie immer noch umklammert hielt, und stand auf um zum Tisch zu gehen.

Sie begannen schweigend zu essen. Remus stocherte appetitlos auf seinem Teller herum und schien keinen Bissen hinunter zu bekommen. Tonks konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, und beschloss ihn heute nicht zum Essen zu zwingen.

„Tonks?"

Sie sah in Anbetracht der Sanftheit in seiner Stimme etwas erschrocken auf.

„Sind die Familien informiert?"

Tonks rutschte unsicher auf ihrem Stuhl umher, bevor sie mit tonloser Stimme antwortete. „Das Ministerium will keine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Morde lenken und spekuliert darauf, dass alle, die im Wald lebten, schon seit langem dort waren und daher niemand ihr Verschwinden bemerken wird." Sie sah scheu in Remus finsteres Gesicht.

„Kannst du die Adressen herausfinden?", fragte er langsam und sah Tonks dabei durchdringend an.

Tonks zögerte. „Remus, ich…" sie rang verzweifelt nach Worten, „ich kann nicht zu viele Nachforschungen anstellen, das würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen und es sind elf Leute, die…"

„Nur eine dann?", unterbrach Remus sie leise. Tonks sah in sein erschöpftes, vernarbtes Gesicht. „Bitte", sagte er nach einer Weile leise und Tonks nickte stumm.

Er atmete hörbar aus und sein Gesicht entspannte sich sofort etwas.

„Danke", flüsterte er und senkte seinen Blick auf den Teller. Mit zitternden Fingern begann er zu essen.


	78. Chapter 78

ACHTZEHN

„Ich könnte einfach mitkommen", sagte Tonks erneut in sachlichem Ton, doch die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme ließ sich langsam nicht mehr verbergen. Seit einer halben Stunde saß Remus nun schon auf dem Sofa, in einer Hand den Zettel mit der Adresse in einem Vorort von London und der anderen seinen Zauberstab, den er mit zwei spitzen Fingern hielt, als könnte er ihn jeden Moment verbrennen.

„Nein, das will ich dir nicht antun", sagte er zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal ohne aufzusehen, „es ist nicht gerade ein freudiges Unterfangen, jemanden die Nachricht vom Tod eines Familienangehörigen zu überbringen."

Tonks presste fest die Lippen aufeinander und sah mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen von ihm zur Tür und zurück.

„Aber du siehst nicht so aus, als würdest du es in absehbarer Zeit schaffen alleine zu gehen", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang erschreckend kühl. Remus sah angesichts ihres Tonfalls verunsichert auf.

„Glaubst du, ich schaffe es zurück zu kommen?", fragte er scheu.

„Es ist keine Frage, ob du zurückkommst, Remus", sagte Tonks mit fester Stimme, „weil ich entschieden habe, dass du zurückkommst und deshalb wirst du zurückkommen."

Remus sah Tonks nachdenklich an. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie diesen Blödsinn nach den ersten paar Tagen noch brauchen würde, aber erstaunlicherweise half es Remus immer noch, wenn er das Vertrauen in seine eigene Urteilskraft zu verlieren drohte.

„Warum bist du dann so sauer?", fragte er unvermittelt und musterte Tonks kritisch.

Tonks wich seinem Blick aus und schüttelte abweisend den Kopf, doch er beobachtete sie weiter unnachgiebig und so schwang ihr funkelnder Blick doch wieder über seine fragenden Augen und ihre letzte Zurückhaltung zerbrach.

„Erinnerst du dich daran was ich über Aufrichtigkeit gesagt habe?!", spie sie ihm plötzlich entgegen, „also warum bei Merlins Bart behauptest du, dass ich nur nicht mitkommen soll, weil du es mir _ersparen_ willst?!"

Remus Blick blieb unverändert ruhig. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte Tonks Remus' Gelassenheit nur noch wütender.

„Und ich weiß eh schon, dass sie diejenige war, die du gefickt hast!"

Ihre wütenden Worte erzielten nicht die erhoffte Wirkung, denn auch wenn sie zumindest eine erhobene Augenbraue provozierten, blieb Remus' Ausdruck unverändert ruhig.

„Und hältst du es für möglich", sagte er nach einem Moment der Stille nüchtern und sah Tonks dabei unbeirrt direkt in die Augen, „dass ich dir ersparen wollte, jedes Detail dieser Tatsache durch die möglicherweise sehr unflätigen, zornigen Worte eines aufgebrachten Ehemanns zu erfahren, während er mich in einem Fluchhagel aus dem Haus jagt."

Tonks schnaubte wütend durch zusammengebissene Zähne und funkelte Remus weiter zornig an. Er steckte Zauberstab und Zettel seelenruhig in seine Umhangtasche und nickte dann sanft zu dem Platz neben sich auf dem Sofa. Tonks blieb stehen und schüttelte einmal abweisend den Kopf.

„Tonks", sagte Remus so ruhig, als hätte er ihre abweisende Geste gar nicht bemerkt, „ viele Dinge die ich dir nicht erzähle, verschweige ich nicht um dir wehzutun. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe von klein auf gelernt, dass Leute glücklicher sind, wenn ich sie nicht mit meinen Problemen behellige oder ihnen auf die Nase binde, wie ich sie durch meine Fehlbarkeit enttäuscht habe."

Noch immer ruhten seine grauen Augen auf Tonks' Gesicht. Die einzigen Augen, die sie kannte, die gleichzeitig einladend und abweisend wirken konnten, melancholisch und trotzdem aufmunternd, vertraut und so unergründlich zu gleich.

„Aber vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte Remus mit einem Mal und zuckte sanft mit den Schultern, „vielleicht ist mein Urteilsvermögen auch hier getrübt." Er musterte für einen Moment nachdenklich ein Stück des Teppichs bevor er sie wieder ansah. „Also entscheide du", sagte er ruhig, „ich kann weiterreden oder schweigen."

Tonks blinzelte irritiert. „Reden", sagte sie dann leise. Remus nickte erneut leicht auf den Platz zu seiner Rechten und diesmal nahm Tonks die Einladung an und ließ sich, steif und mit so viel Abstand zu ihm wie möglich, in die Polster sinken.

„Ich hab Lysandra vor etwa zwei Jahren im Wald kennengelernt. In der Zeit vor dem Orden, als ich nur vor Vollmond und nur alle zwei oder drei Monate dort war. Und ja, ich hab mit ihr geschlafen. Damals, während meiner Vollzeit-Rudel-Tage und auch…", seine Augen huschten verhalten über Tonks' Gesicht, „ im März und April des letzten Jahres. Aber da wir quasi keine Gemeinsamkeiten hatten, wenn man mal von profanen Dingen absieht wie der Tatsache, dass wir beide Werwölfe waren oder keine Todesser oder keine blutdürstenden, brutalen Anhänger Greybacks, die möglichst viele Leute beißen und zerfleischen wollen…", er unterbrach sich um sich mit eine paar tiefen Atemzügen etwas zu beruhigen und sah dann wieder direkt in Tonks' Augen, „Es fühlte sich für mich nie so an, als ob ich dich hintergangen hätte, Tonks. Ich weiß…" lenkte er sofort ein, als Tonks den Mund öffnete und zu sprechen ansetzte, „ich weiß, dass es sich für dich jetzt definitiv so anfühlt. Aber für mich war es eben eine rein körperliche Beziehung, die parallel und emotional komplett getrennt zu dem ablief, was wir hatten. Für mich war es nur Sex und …" Er musterte kurz ihr Gesicht und sprach erst weiter als Tonks leicht fragend die Augenbrauen hob. „… und sie war auch nur eine von mehreren im Wald mit denen ich eine solche Beziehung hatte."

Tonks zog überrascht die Luft ein. „Mehrere?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Sechs in der gesamten Zeit, die wir uns kennen", sagte Remus leise und sah Tonks' fest in die Augen, „aber ich weiß nur von vier die Namen."

Tonks schnaubte aufgebracht. „Soll ich mich dadurch besser fühlen?", fragte sie gereizt.

Remus sah sie ruhig an und zuckte dann leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich erzähle das nicht, damit du dich besser oder schlechter fühlst, Tonks. Ich versuche vollkommen ehrlich zu dir zu sein. Ein Experiment, dass auch für mich neu ist."

Tonks wich seinem Blick aus und starrte in das Feuer, bis es vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen begann. Ihre Hand fuhr automatisch zu ihren Augen und wischte energisch die Tränen fort, die sie nicht bemerkt hatte, bis sie ihre Wangen hinabrollten. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug verhinderte sie, dass ihre Lunge noch stärker zu beben begann und sah Remus mit verweintem Blick an.

„Aber warum?", fragte sie schwach. Es war nicht fair, dass er sie so ruhig angucken konnte, während sie heulte. Warum musste sie leiden, wenn er derjenige war, der sich wie ein Arsch verhalten hatte?

„Du hast mich kurz vor Vollmond erlebt", sagte Remus langsam, „stell dir fünfzig Werwölfe in einem Wald vor, denen es allen so geht und die zum Teil schon seit Jahren abseits unserer Gesellschaft, unserer Moralvorstellungen…"

„Ja, aber…", unterbrach Tonks ihn schluchzend, „die Monate im letzten Jahr, die wir zusammen waren…" die Tränen fielen fast schneller als Tonks sie wegwischen konnten, „du hättest doch mit mir… vor Vollmond, oder auch jede andere Nacht…"

Remus stand auf und streckte sich nach der Box Taschentücher in ihrem Bett über ihnen. Er sprach nicht weiter bis Tonks eines entgegengenommen hatte und der Strom ihrer Tränen für einen Moment eingedämmt war und das Beben in ihrer Brust ein wenig nachgelassen hatte.

„Reden oder Schweigen?", fragte er so leise, dass Tonks die Worte fast nicht gehört hätte.

„Reden", sagte sie sofort. Remus zögerte und schaffte es diesmal nicht Tonks anzusehen, während er weiter sprach.

„Tonks, du… bist unglaublich heiß. Und… du hast mich so unglaublich angemacht, dass ich… gefühlt … permanent scharf war… in der Zeit, in der wir zusammen waren…" er fuhr sich mit einer Hand viel zu energisch durchs Haar, „…aber der Sex selbst…"

Tonks sog so laut die Luft ein, dass Remus erschrocken zu ihr sah.

„Aber!", stieß Tonks hervor und ihre Stimme klang schriller, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte, „Weihnachten! Du hast gesagt…"

„Das hab ich!", bestätigte Remus sofort mit hektischen Worten, „und ich hab es auch so gemeint! Aber das war lange vor Weihnachten." Er rutschte ungefragt auf Tonks zu und nahm ihren Kopf zärtlich aber bestimmt in seine Hände. „Und nach dem, was beim ersten Mal passiert ist… ich hatte Angst dich zu verletzten, wenn ich… mich fallen lasse. Bei Werwölfen ist es egal, ihre Haut ist widerstandsfähiger und sie sind selbst stärker… und selbst wenn, heilen die Verletzungen schnell wieder, aber bei dir…" Er wischte ein paar Tränen mit seinen Daumen von Tonks' Wangen und sah sie mit seinen grauen Augen durchdringend an. „Ich dachte, wenn ich mich einmal im Monat an ihnen abreagiere, schaffe ich es bei dir die Kontrolle zu behalten."

„Also hast du das für mich gemacht?!", fragte Tonks mit bissigem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Ich… wäre jetzt nicht so weit gegangen, das so zu formulieren", entgegnete Remus perplex, „aber glaub mir bitte, dass ich keine niederträchtigen Absichten hatte."

Tonks nickte langsam. Es ergab Sinn, auf eine verquere Art. Aber immerhin ging es um Remus, also schien es auch irgendwie zu passen. Er hatte damals schon Angst gehabt die Kontrolle über seine Triebe zu verlieren und Tonks dadurch zu verletzten. Er hatte eine ihm logisch scheinende Lösung für das Problem gesucht. Eine seiner Hände löste sich von Tonks' Wange und strich einmal über ihr Haar um dann sanft an ihrer Schulter zu verweilen. Tonks sank schwach gegen seine Brust während sich gleichzeitig seine Arme um sie schlossen. Schweigend saßen sie beieinander. Seit Remus' Geständnis vor weniger als zwei Wochen hatte Tonks sich vorgestellt, dass er eine Beziehung neben ihr gehabt hatte, eine zweite Freundin, die ihn, im Gegensatz zu Tonks, während seiner Monate im Wald jeden Tag gesehen hatte, jeden Tag mit ihm Zärtlichkeiten und Leidenschaften ausgetauscht hatte. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass es um mehrere Frauen ging. Nebeneinander. Sein eigener Werwolf-Harem, dachte Tonks und musste unwillkürlich freudlos lachen.

Remus sah Tonks bei dem Geräusch fragend an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Und obwohl es Tonks nie für möglich gehalten hatte, fühlte sie sich tatsächlich etwas besser als vor ihrem Gespräch. Auch wenn er diesmal wieder nicht die Worte gesagt hatte, die sie sich gewünscht hätte, so hatte sie zumindest seit langen einmal wieder das Gefühl, ihn besser zu verstehen als zuvor und nicht schlechter.

„Da ist noch etwas", sagte Remus ruhig. „Bezüglich Lysandra… aber ich tendiere stark zum Schweigen."

Tonks sah auf in Remus' nun unsichere Augen und endlich waren die Tränen fort, auch wenn die Feuchtigkeit noch auf ihren Wangen glitzerte.

„Reden!", sagte sie entschlossen, denn warum sollte sie die erste Strategie seit Wochen, die wenigstens teilweise funktioniert hatte, ändern.

„Sie wollte mit mir durchbrennen…", sagte Remus leise, „…sozusagen."

„Was?", fragte Tonks verdutzt.

„Sie wollte den Wald verlassen und mit mir in einer menschenleeren Gegend untertauchen und abseits von der Gesellschaft leben."

„Aber", fragte Tonks irritiert, „ich dachte ihr hattet so gut wie keine Gemeinsamkeiten?"

„Das hatten wir auch nicht", sagte Remus ruhig, „sie meinte nur, dass sie es nicht alleine könne und die anderen noch mehr hassen würde als mich."

Bei diesen Worten fing Tonks nun unvermittelt an zu lachen. Nicht schnaubend und abfällig sondern unbefangen. Remus sah sie verwirrt an, doch nach einer Weile zogen sich auch seine Mundwinkel auseinander zu einem Lächeln.

„Vielleicht war ich auch nicht ihre erste Wahl", sagte er schief grinsend, „aber sie dachte mein Haus wäre perfekt für ihr Vorhaben."

„Oh, wirklich?", fragte Tonks mit leichter Herablassung in der Stimme, „das war ziemlich dumm von ihr, denn dein Haus kann man sehr leicht aufspüren, wie ich vor geraumer Zeit bewiesen habe."

Remus zog ironisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sirius zu fragen, ist nicht wirklich aufspüren, Tonks."

„Sirius hat mir nicht verraten, wo du wohnst", sagte Tonks und biss sich auf die Lippe. Bevor Remus nachfragen konnte unterbrach sie seine Gedanken.

„Also wolltest du nicht mit ihr durchbrennen?", fragte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. Remus antwortete nicht sofort und ließ seinen Blick für ein paar Sekunden durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er Tonks wieder fest ansah.

„Es gab Momente… sehr kurze Momente", verbesserte er sich sofort, „… in denen ich darüber nachgedacht habe… aber …"

„Was für Momente", fragte Tonks ruhig.

„Wichtiger ist", erwiderte Remus nach kurzer Stille, „dass es mehr und sehr lange Momente gab, in denen mir völlig klar war, dass ich nicht einfach verschwinden werde, solange es noch andere gibt, die diesen Kampf weiter führen … andere, die ich nicht alleine lassen werde, bis der Krieg durchgestanden ist." Er schob eine Strähne von Tonks' stumpfen, braunen Haaren aus ihrer Stirn und betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Gesicht.

„Was für Momente", fragte Tonks spitz und grinste mit auf ihre Unterlippe gebissenen Zähnen. Doch Remus blieb ernst.

„Erinnerst du dich an meinen Geburtstag?", fragte er langsam.

„ ‚Ich wünsche mir nichts außer einer stillen Nachricht von dir'? ", sagte Tonks grinsend, „behaupte du noch mal, du wärst kein Romantiker", setzte sie augenrollend hinzu.

„Ich habe Lysandra gefragt", sagte Remus leise, „dein Patronus sieht wirklich so aus wie ich."

Tonks nickte langsam. Sie war nicht überrascht über diese Neuigkeit, aber trotzdem, bedeutete es etwas, dass er ihr davon erzählt hatte, oder nicht?

„Und was sagt uns das jetzt?", fragte sie unsicher.

Remus atmete einmal tief ein. „Keine Ahnung", antwortete er schließlich ausdruckslos.


	79. Chapter 79

NEUNZEHN

„Also?", sagte Tonks nach langer angespannter Stille, „wir sollten los, bevor es zu spät wird."

Remus sah Tonks prüfend an. „Du bist dir sicher, dass du mitkommen willst?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Tonks nickte entschieden.

„Du kannst mich auch einfach nur dort absetzten und draußen warten", sagte Remus nachdenklich.

„Den Vorschlag hätte ich vielleicht angenommen", sagte Tonks bestimmt, „bevor du mir von dem wütenden, fluchschleudernden Ehemann erzählt hast." Sie stand auf und reichte Remus auffordernd die Hand.

„Na komm schon", sagte sie, als er immer noch zögerte, „bitte lass mich mitkommen und es für dich leichter machen, Remus."

Er seufzte schwach, stand aber auf und ergriff Tonks' Hand. Sie traten hinaus in den Garten und nach kurzer Zeit hatte Tonks die Schutzzauber auf das Haus gelegt. Sie griffen sich fest an den Händen und drehten sich gemeinsam ins Nichts.

Der Vorort lag ausgestorben und ruhig vor ihnen. Die monotonen Reihen von Häusern schienen sich in der durch die Dunkelheit der Abendstunde eingeschränkten Sichtweite bis in die Unendlichkeit zu ziehen. Für einen Moment wartete Tonks darauf, dass Remus ihre Hand loslassen würde, doch er tat es nicht, seine Finger schienen sich eher noch fester um die ihren zu schließen.

„Tonks", flüsterte er fast nicht mehr hörbar, „wenn es da drinnen hilft, werde ich sie in den höchsten Tönen loben. Das heißt nicht, dass ich…"

„Ich weiß, Remus", sagte Tonks mit fester Stimme, „ich kenn dich schon etwas länger!"

Er nickte stumm und ließ dann Tonks' Hand los um auf das Haus direkt vor ihnen zuzutreten und zwei Mal fest an die Tür zu klopfen. Von drinnen war sofort Tumult zu hören, eine hohe Stimme, die etwas Unverständliches rief, das Bellen eines Hundes und das Trappeln von schnellen Füßen. Dann öffnete ein großer Mann mit schütterem Haar und leichtem Bauchansatz, der ein kleines Mädchen von etwa vier Jahren auf dem Arm trug.

„Ja?", fragte er kurz angebunden, während im Hintergrund immer noch die hohen, schrillen Schreie eines weiteren Kindes aus der oberen Etage zu hören waren. Remus zögerte unsicher und sah zu dem aufgedrehten Beagle, der sich an den Beinen des Mannes vorbei einen Weg ins Freie zu ergattern versuchte.

„Mr. Miller?", fragte Remus schließlich leise.

„Ja", sagte der Mann noch einmal und zog den Hund energisch an seinem Halsband zurück. Remus blinzelte, schaffte es aber nicht weiter zu sprechen und so schwang der Blick des Mannes zu Tonks hinüber, die automatisch reagierte.

„Mr. Miller, wir sind vom Ministerium", sagte Tonks, zeigte mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihren Ausweis und hoffte, dass er bei der Abteilung nicht gleich das Schlimmste vermuten würde. Doch sein Blick schwang nur uninteressiert einmal kurz über das Foto, das zum Glück in schwarz-weiß war und damit wenigstens noch oberflächliche Ähnlichkeit mit Tonks jetzigem farblosen Erscheinungsbild aufwies und ruhte dann wieder auf ihrem Gesicht, „dürften wir kurz herein kommen um etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

„Worum geht es?", fragte er ungehalten, doch Tonks ließ sich nicht beirren. „In den jetzigen Zeiten, ist es nicht ratsam lange zwischen Tür und Angel zu verweilen, Mr. Miller. Sicher haben sie unser Formblatt zu Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in privaten Häusern erhalten."

Der Mann nickte nach kurzem Zögern einmal abgehackt und zog dann den Hund energisch ein Stück zurück um sie einzulassen. Remus trat langsam über die Schwelle und sah sich unsicher im Haus um. Tonks folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Ein Junge von etwa vierzehn war am oberen Absatz der Treppe erschienen und spähte neugierig zu ihnen hinunter.

„Stella", sagte der Mann laut zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das er immer noch auf dem Arm hielt und setzte sie dabei auf die unteren Stufen der Treppe, „geh für einen Moment mit deinem Bruder nach oben und bleib da, bis ich euch rufe." Der Junge kam mit ausgestreckter Hand dem Rotschopf entgegen. Seine Augen musterten dabei unablässig Remus' Gesicht.

Tonks hätte schwören können, dass er fast unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte, als er direkt vor ihnen stand und der Vater gerade damit beschäftigt war, den Hund mit harschen Worten in ein Körbchen unter der Treppe zu komplimentieren.

Um Remus' Mund zuckte daraufhin ein fast ebenso unauffälliges Lächeln, das nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder dem ernsten Ausdruck gewichen war. Der Junge eilte bereits mit seiner Schwester an der Hand die Treppe hinauf.

„Und sieh nach, warum Alessa so rumschreit?", rief der Mann dem Jungen noch laut hinterher. Er lief bereits mit forschen Schritten in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. Remus folgte ihm langsam und Tonks bemerkte auf halbem Weg, dass der Hund Anstalten machte ebenfalls hinterher zu trotten. Nach einem herrischen Seitenblick von Remus, sank er jedoch sofort wieder in das Körbchen und wedelte verhalten mit dem Schwanz.

„Also?", fragte der Hausherr, als sie sich in unbequemen Sesseln gegenüber saßen, „worum geht es?"

„Mr. Miller", setzte Remus behutsam an, „es geht um ihre Frau."

Das Gesicht des Mannes verfinsterte sich. „Meine Frau hat mich und die Kinder vor drei Jahren verlassen!", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „ich weiß nicht warum und habe sie seitdem auch nicht mehr gesehen oder wüsste gar wo sie sein könnte."

Remus wirkte für einen Moment irritiert und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar.

„Ist sie in Azkaban?", fragte Miller plötzlich unaufgeregt, „oder tot?"

Remus schien aufgrund des fehlenden Mitgefühls in der Frage zu irritiert um zu antworten und starrte den Mann ihm gegenüber nur mit versteinerten Augen an.

„Sie ist tot", sagte Tonks leise aber nachdrücklich, „Herr Miller, wenn Sie nicht wissen, warum Ihre Frau Sie verlassen hat, warum ist dann Ihr erster Gedanke, dass sie in Azkaban ist oder noch schlimmeres?"

Der Blick des Mannes schwang bei dieser Frage unheilverkündend zu Tonks hinüber. Die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Frau schien ihn in keiner Weise mitzunehmen. Zur Antwort zuckte er nur einmal kurz mit den Schultern.

„Sie wurde von einer aufgebrachten Gruppe von Zauberern ermordet", sagte Remus leise, „in einem ungerechtfertigten Akt von Lynchjustiz!"

Nun gab es Regung im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Seine allgemeine unfreundliche Abweisung war offenem Ärger gewichen. „Ungerechtfertigt?", fragte er mit bitterem Unterton, „glaube kaum, dass es wirklich ungerechtfertigt gewesen ist, wenn man bedenkt, was sie war!"

Remus wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht.

„Sie wissen also, dass Ihre Frau ein Werwolf war?", fragte Tonks laut und hauptsächlich um Miller dazu zu bringen, den Blick von Remus abzuwenden und stattdessen Tonks anzusehen. Es funktionierte.

„Ja!", schrie er Tonks erbost an, „das war der Grund warum ich sie rausgeschmissen habe."

Tonks zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte Miller mit möglichst abfälligem Blick. Anscheinend war sie überraschend erfolgreich.

„Gucken Sie nicht so!", sagte er laut aber diesmal war ein wenig Verlegenheit in seiner fahrigen Gestik zu erkennen. „Sie wissen nicht wie das ist! Die Wutausbrüche, die Stimmungsschwankungen, die merkwürdigen Gelüste…" Seine Hand schnellte zu seiner Hemdtasche und zog eine Zigarette hervor, die er schnipsend mit dem Zauberstab entzündete und mit tiefen Zügen zu rauchen begann, „Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst, nicht mehr die Frau die ich geheiratet hatte. Und eine Gefahr für die Kinder! Nicht nur an Vollmond, auch sonst!" Er senkte den Blick und starrte mit düsterem Blick auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen.

„Wir haben es versucht", sagte er noch etwas ruhiger, „aber es ging einfach nicht. Sie war zu unberechenbar. Einmal wollte Stella nicht aufhören zu weinen und da ist sie ausgetickt und hat ihr eine runtergehauen. Hat sie mit ihren Krallen an der Wange erwischt. Die Narbe wird sie jetzt ewig im Gesicht haben… Also hab ich sie rausgeschmissen."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum. Remus war immer noch weiß im Gesicht. Auf einmal neigte er sich leicht über den Tisch und deutete stumm auf Millers Brust. Tonks befürchtete schon, dass er ihn verhexen würde. Vielleicht war er inzwischen so gut in wilder Magie geworden, dass er gar nicht erst den Zauberstab ziehen musste. Tonks überlegte schon, ob sie einschreiten sollte, doch in dem Moment schien Miller Remus' Geste zu verstehen und zog eine weitere Zigarette aus seiner Brusttasche und reichte sie ihm. Remus begann still zu rauchen während Tonks fragend die Augenbrauen hob, doch Remus begegnete ihrem Blick nicht.

„Ihre Frau war ein guter Mensch", sagte er nach ein paar Zügen von der Zigarette und Miller sah mit düsterem Gesicht überrascht zu ihm auf, „auch nachdem sie gebissen wurde. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ihre Gedanken sehr oft um das Wohl von Ihnen und ihren Kindern kreisten."

Miller schnaubte wieder abfällig und Remus verstummte, hielt aber ohne Probleme Millers verächtlichem Blick stand.

„Ich zeig Ihnen, wie sehr sie sich für uns interessiert hat!", murmelte er verbittert und stand auf. Er ging zu einem verschlossenen Schrank, und begann unachtsam darin zu wühlen. Als er offenbar gefunden hatte, was er suchte, setzte er sich wieder in den Sessel und stellte etwas Kleines mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. Es war die Holzfigur eines Wolfes. Sie wirkte als wäre sie selbst geschnitzt, war jedoch trotzdem von ausnehmender Eleganz und Schönheit.

„Sie schickt sie uns", sagte Miller und nickte zwischen zwei Zügen an der Zigarette missbilligend in Richtung der Figur, „Zu den Geburtstagen der Kinder und an Weihnachten. Ich hab sie immer weggeschmissen, nur die ersten behalten, falls ich mal beweisen muss, wie gestört sie inzwischen ist." Remus streckte eine zitternde Hand nach der Figur aus und hob sie vorsichtig dichter an seine Augen.

„Gestört?", fragte er irritiert nachdem er die Figur eine Weile gemustert hatte und nun wieder vorsichtig auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Sie schickt uns Wölfe!", schrie Miller überraschend laut, „soll das eine Drohung sein? Heißt das, dass sie uns beißen will, damit wir so werden wie sie?"

„Mr. Miller", sagte Remus beschwichtigend, „haben Sie irgendeine Vorstellung davon, mit welchem Aufwand und Risiko es für Lysandra behaftet war, diese Figuren zu schnitzen und sie mittels Magie zu Ihnen zu schicken?"

„Das macht die Drohung nur noch makaberer, wenn sie mich fragen", sagte er harsch.

„Es war absolut keine Drohung", entgegnete Remus etwas bestimmter, „sie wollte ihnen lediglich mitteilen, dass sie, egal wie sehr sie sich verändert haben mag, ihre Kinder immer noch liebt und an sie denkt und…"

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen", schrie Miller unwirsch, „Sie scheinen sie ja ausnehmend gut gekannt zu haben!" Miller funkelte Remus nun über den Tisch hinweg mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. Sein Blick schwang über sein graues Haar, die Falten in seinem Gesicht und seine abgetragene Kleidung. „Sie sind auch einer von ihnen!", sagte er auf einmal bedrohlich, „sind Sie mit ihr an Vollmond auf Menschenjagd gegangen und dabei die besten Freunden geworden? Oder haben Sie sich von ihr den Schwanz lutschen lassen und sie in den Arsch gefickt, wenn sie vor Vollmond nicht mehr an sich halten konnte?"

Tonks sprang wutentbrannt auf, doch Remus warf ihr einen warnenden Seitenblick zu und sie erstarrte. Wie konnte Remus so ruhig in seinem Sessel sitzen? Er nahm einen ausgiebigen Zug von seiner Zigarette und drückte diese dann in dem Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch aus.

„Ich bin Mitarbeit der Meldestelle für verzweifelte, von ihren Familien verstoßene Werwölfe, Mr. Miller", sagte er seelenruhig, „und ich kenne ihre Frau so gut, weil sie seit geraumer Zeit versucht hat, wieder einen Platz in der Gesellschaft zu finden, wo sie keine Gefahr für andere darstellt und in Frieden leben kann."

Er stand auf und blickte mit nun doch abfälligem Blick auf Miller hinunter. „Und ich war hier, um sie von dem tragischen, frühzeitigen Ableben ihrer Frau zu informieren. Sie sind hiermit informiert."

Remus drehte sich schon zur Tür, hielt jedoch im letzten Moment noch einmal inne und griff nach der Figur, die noch auf dem kleinen Tisch stand. „Beweismittel", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „Sie verstehen!"

Tonks folgte seinen stampfenden Schritten in den Flur. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie das Haus und gingen die Straße hinunter. Nach einer Weile wurden Remus' forsche Schritte langsamer, doch er blieb nicht stehen und schien auch nicht disapparieren zu wollen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du rauchst", sagte Tonks nach einer Weile.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Remus nüchtern, „ich hab es mal vor Vollmond probiert um ruhiger zu werden. Aber das war dann kein Nikotin."

„Was dann?", fragte Tonks.

„Weiß nicht genau", sagte er ausdruckslos.

„Gras?", fragte Tonks leise, „Jimm? Bubbels? Oder Hilaras?"

Remus blieb nun doch stehen und sah Tonks skeptisch an.

„Ich mein ja nur", fuhr Tonks unbekümmert fort und zwinkerte ihm zu, „wenn du mir sagst, was es war, kann ich es ziemlich sicher besorgen. Ich hab da so Freunde…"

Remus' Mund klappte etwas auf als wollte er etwas sagen, doch in dem Moment ließ das Geräusch von Schritten ihre Köpfe hochfahren.

„Professor Lupin!"

Der Junge, der sie bei ihrer Ankunft so neugierig beäugt hatte, kam laut rufend auf sie zugelaufen.

„Professor Lupin", sagte er noch einmal, als er nach Luft schnappend vor ihnen zum Stehen kam.

„Hallo, Lyco", sagte Remus freundlich und lächelte zu dem Jungen hinunter.

„Ich wollte nur fragen", setzte der Junge schüchtern an, „ob… nun ja… waren sie wegen meiner Mum bei uns?"

Remus' Gesicht nahm ernste Züge an.

„Ich dachte nur, weil…", sagte Lyco und Tonks konnte, obwohl seine Wangen schon durch den Sprint gerötet waren, sehen, wie sie noch eine Spur dunkler wurden.

„Ja, waren wir", sagte Remus beruhigend und der Junge wirkte sogleich etwas weniger nervös. „Lyco, es tut mir sehr leid dir das sagen zu müssen", fuhr Remus mit sanfter Stimme fort, „aber deine Mutter ist vor ein paar Tagen leider verstorben."

„Oh", sein Mund blieb in der runden Form stehen, während seine Augen feucht wurden. „Ok", sagte er und schniefte dabei laut durch die Nase. „Ok", sagte er noch einmal, „sie ist für mich… irgendwie schon vor drei Jahren gestorben… ich meine…" Er sah unsicher zu Remus auf.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Remus sanft und legte eine Hand an seine Schulter und beobachtete für einen Moment still Lyocs Kampf gegen die Tränen.

„Ich hab deine Mum in den letzten Jahren gut kennengelernt", sagte Remus sanft und verstärkte den Druck auf Lycos Schulter, „sie hat oft von dir gesprochen. Von euch allen. Sie hat euch sehr geliebt."

Jetzt rannen doch noch ein paar stille Tränen die Wangen des Jungen hinab. Remus reichte ihm die geschnitzte Wolfsfigur.

„Das hat deine Mum für euch gemacht", sagte Remus leise.

Lyco nahm die Figur und ließ seine Finger gedankenversunken über das Holz gleiten. „Danke", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

„Gerne", erwiderte Remus, „sorg aber besser dafür, dass dein Vater sie nie zu Gesicht bekommt", fügte er vorsichtig hinzu.

„Wird er nicht!", erwiderte Lyco sofort und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen von den Wangen, „er rastet aus, bei allem was mit dem Thema zu tun hat. Wenn ich ihm je erzählt hätte, dass mal ein Werwolf in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat, wäre er wahrscheinlich in die Schule gerannt und hätte Dumbledore persönlich zum Duell herausgefordert."

Remus lächelte schwach. Lyco sah unsicher zu ihm auf und dann wieder gedankenversunken auf die Figur in seiner Hand.

„Du musst wieder ins Haus", sagte Remus bedächtig, „bevor er merkt, dass du fort bist."

Lyco nickte energisch und wischte sich noch mal über das Gesicht, um die letzten Reste der Tränen verschwinden zu lassen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor", sagte er leise und rannte schon wieder mit flinken Schritten in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Remus schaute ihm nach und beobachtete, wie er in einen Baum kletterte und dann in einem der oberen Fenster verschwand. Erst dann drehte er sich wieder um und ging langsam weiter die Straße hinunter.

„Kanntest du ihn nur aus Hogwarts?", fragte Tonks leise als sie nebeneinander her gingen, „oder warst du schon mal hier?"

„Nein, nur Hogwarts", sagte Remus nachdenklich, „und ich hatte auch keine Ahnung, dass er ihr Sohn war. Wir haben so gut wie nie über private Sachen gesprochen."

Tonks überlegte kurz, über was sie denn sonst gesprochen haben mochten. Oder hatten sie in der Regel gar nicht mit einander geredet?

„Was bedrückt dich", fragte Remus mit einem Mal und Tonks wurde bewusst, dass er die Regungen in ihrem Gesicht beobachtet hatte.

„Kann ich dir noch eine Frage stellen… zu der Sex Sache?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das wissen willst, Tonks", fragte er vorsichtig und sah sie mit warmem Blick durchdringend an.

Tonks hakte sich entschlossen an seinem Arm unter und erwiderte fest seinen Blick.

„Es ist nur…", sagte sie langsam, „ich hab mich gefragt, wenn ihr da Monate lang im Wald gelebt habt, und eure Form von unorthodoxer Swingerparty gefeiert habt…" Remus zog die Augenbrauen so weit nach oben, dass sie in seinem Haarschopf verschwanden, doch Tonks ignorierte ihn, „habt ihr irgendeine Form von… Verhütung benutzt?"

Remus blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie überrascht an.

„Ok, mit der Frage hab ich am allerwenigsten gerechnet", sagte er entgeistert und Tonks musste bei seinem verblüfften Gesicht unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Also ich hab Aversor-Blätter benutzt", sagte er und schlenderte nun weiter die Straße entlang, „die Naturform davon. Schmeckt widerlich und man muss lange darauf kauen bevor man sie schlucken kann, aber sie wachsen in dem Wald."

„Verstehe", sagte Tonks und lächelte erleichtert.

„Noch etwas anderes, über das ich _aufrichtiger_ sein könnte?", fragte Remus mit spitzem Unterton. Tonks knuffte ihn sanft gegen den Arm und musste nur noch mehr grinsen. Nachdenklich schüttelte sie dann den Kopf.

„Dann hab ich eine Frage", sagte Remus und durchbohrte Tonks wieder mit seinem unnachgiebigem Blick, „wenn du sagst, dass du Freunde hast, die mir was zum Rauchen besorgen könnten…" Tonks biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Lippe. „Ist das dann ein Euphemismus, dafür, dass in irgendeiner Ecke des Gartens vor deinem Haus ein paar Pflanzen stehen, die man besser nicht allen Besuchern zeigen sollte?"

Tonks fing so heftig an zu lachen, dass Remus erneut stehen bleib und sich etwas verhalten auf der Straße umsah um zu prüfen, ob nicht jemand entrüstet über die Störung zu später Stunde seine Nase an die Scheibe drückte.

„Was denkst du nur von mir?", sagte Tonks in gespieltem Entsetzen, „so was würde ich niemals tun." Sie warf Remus einen schnellen Seitenblick zu und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er milde lächelte. „Jedenfalls nicht, seit mein Professor Nachbar sie mal entdeckt hat und fast eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit über eine bisher völlig unbekannte Pflanze, die einfach in seinem Garten aufgetaucht ist, geschrieben hat."

Nun war es an Remus zu lachen. Tonks betrachtete glücklich sein Gesicht, in dem sich um die Augen Falten bildeten und zunehmend mehr Strähnen seines angegrauten Haares in die Stirn fielen. Es war fast, als wäre das letzte Jahr nicht gewesen, dachte sie versunken. Langsam gingen sie weiter die Straße hinunter. Die Gegend war nicht schön, aber ihre stille Eintracht war endlich wieder da und das genoss Tonks so sehr, dass sie die eintönigen Häuserreichen um sie herum kaum bemerkte.

Nach unbestimmter Zeit reichten sie sich die Hände und apparierten zu Tonks' Haus zurück. Mit routinierten Handgriffen bereiteten sie gemeinsam ein schnelles Abendessen und aßen. Bevor Tonks in ihr Bett hinauf kletterte, trat sie an Remus heran und drückte ihn fest an sich. Erst als ihre Körper sich berührten und sie durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung hindurch nicht Remus' Zauberstab in der Tasche ihres Umhangs fühlen konnte, wurde ihnen beiden bewusst, dass er ihn noch immer bei sich trug. Unsicher sahen sie sich an. Dann steckte Remus die Hand in seine Tasche und zog das dünne Stückchen Holz hervor um es ihr zu reichen.

„Über Nacht?", fragte Tonks sanft. Remus starrte mit ernstem Blick auf seinen Zauberstab.

„Du schaffst das!", sagte Tonks entschieden. Er nickte einmal kurz und sank dann langsam auf das Sofa. Tonks kletterte flink die Leiter hinauf und versuchte ihren rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Er würde nicht verschwinden, es ging ihm schon so viel besser, er würde nichts Dummes machen. Tonks lag lange in der Dunkelheit und lauschte in die Stille. Sie hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Remus unter ihr auch noch nicht schlief, versuchte sich aber immer wieder zu sagen, dass dies nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihr erschöpft die Augen zufielen.


	80. Chapter 80

ZWANZIG

Tonks ließ genüsslich die letzten Reste der Schokolade auf ihrer Zunge schmelzen und versuchte sich gleichzeitig auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Doch immer wieder schossen die Erinnerungen an den Besuch bei dem harschen Mr. Miller durch ihren Kopf.

„Remus?"

Er blickte von dem Buch auf und sah zu dem Teppich hinüber, auf dem sie inmitten ihrer ausgebreiteten Unterlagen saß.

„Vergiss es, Tonks", sagte Remus und versuchte dabei angestrengt sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und möglichst streng zu gucken, „wir hatten gesagt einen Schokofrosch und dann arbeitest du."

Tonks rollte genervt mit den Augen nach oben und senkte ihren Blick wieder auf den Bericht. Ja, das hatten sie wohl gesagt. Tonks hatte nämlich den dummen Fehler begangen Remus gestern zu erzählen, dass sie schon wieder mit ihrem Papierkram im Rückstand war, woraufhin er darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie die überfälligen Berichte am Abend mitbringen würde um sie zu erledigen. Sie hatte den Vorschlag erst abgelehnt, aber er hatte schelmisch gegrinst und mit den Lippen stumm die Worte „Nicht deine Entscheidung!" geformt, also hatte Tonks eingelenkt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie es mal bedauern würde, dass er langsam wieder der Alte war. Zwar gab er ihr jeden Morgen noch unaufgefordert seinen Zauberstab und traute sich auch nicht alleine das Haus zu verlassen, aber man konnte nicht leugnen, dass es aufwärts ging. Doch wer hätte gedacht, dass es gleich so anstrengende Folgen haben würde, dass er wieder der Vernünftigere von ihnen beiden war.

Tonks zog ihre Feder kratzend über das Pergament und schmierte einen letzten Satz auf das Ende der Seite. Noch Unterschrift und Datum und fertig. Nur noch vier weitere, dachte Tonks leise seufzend. Sie nahm den nächsten Vordruck zur Hand, doch ihre Feder schwebte minutenlang unverrichteter Dinge über der Seite.

„Remus?", fragte sie schließlich schüchtern.

Er sah auf und schüttelte mit entgeistertem und gleichzeitig belustigtem Blick langsam den Kopf.

„Es ist nur…", sagte Tonks leise, brach dann jedoch ab.

„Ja?", fragte er gedehnt und sah Tonks grinsend an.

„Glaubst du, sie hat sich wirklich so stark verändert", fragte Tonks zaghaft, „nachdem sie gebissen wurde, meine ich."

Das Grinsen verschwand von Remus' Gesicht, aber er schien nicht verärgert, eher nachdenklich. Sein Blick wanderte für einen Moment durch den Raum.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er schließlich ruhig, „ich kannte sie vorher nicht." Sein Blick huschte über Tonks' Gesicht und sie war sich fast sicher, dass in seinem Kopf gerade ein stiller Kampf zwischen ‚Reden und Schweigen' ausgetragen wurde.

„Aber…", setzte er nach einer Weile tatsächlich an, „es gibt definitiv ein paar… Dinge… die bei Werwölfen im Gegensatz zu Menschen relativ verbreitet sind und etwas … befremdlich wirken können, wenn sie plötzlich auftreten."

Er verstummte und wich Tonks' fragendem Blick aus.

„Ist es leichter, wenn ich die Frage explizit stelle?", fragte Tonks nach einer Weile in die Stille. Als Remus' leicht genervter Blick ihre keck zwinkernden Augen traf mussten sie beide unvermittelt lachen.

„Die Wutanfälle", sagte Remus in die letzten Ausläufer ihres gemeinsamen Ausbruchs hinein „Die mondabhängigen Stimmungs- und Bewegungsdrangschwankungen", fuhr er fort. Tonks nickte langsam.

„Komische Nahrungsmittelvorlieben", sagte er etwas leiser.

„Fleisch?", fragte Tonks lächelnd.

„Ja", bestätigte Remus, „Steaks auch gerne blutig… oder ganz roh." Er schien verlegen bei der Aussage. Tonks stand auf und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa.

„Das ist nicht so furchtbar", sagte Tonks unbekümmert, „die Franzosen essen ihre Steaks auch sehr blutig und es gibt Mettbrötchen und Tatar…" Remus' Blick wirkte immer noch scheu. Tonks fing seine Hand in der Luft ab, bevor sie durch sein Haar fahren konnte und er sah beklommen zu ihr auf.

„Am liebsten mochte ich immer rohe Leber", sagte er so leise, dass es kaum hörbar war.

Tonks sah ihn überrascht an. „Das…", sagte sie zögernd, „…erklärt zumindest, warum man das im Eberkopf bestellen kann." Remus sah Tonks erst verdattert an und lachte dann schnaubend.

„Hast du eigentlich schon mal wieder Fleisch gegessen", fragte Tonks vorsichtig, „seit … der Sache im Wald?" Hoffentlich bemerkte er nicht, dass ihre Ohren heiß wurden.

„Nein", sagte Remus tonlos, „noch nicht." Sein Blick wirkte auf einmal in sich gekehrt und es wurde wieder ruhig im Raum.

„Was noch", sagte Tonks etwas zu laut und unbeschwert um die Stille zu durchbrechen, „die Sache mit der maßlosen Geilheit vor Vollmond?"

Remus' Augenbrauen verschwanden in seinen Haaren und Tonks musste wieder grinsen.

„Ja", sagte Remus mit überdeutlicher Stimme, „wobei ich nicht weiß, ob sich die spezifischen Vorlieben beim Sex ändern oder nur aufgrund der Enthemmtheit stärker hervortreten."

„Wer weiß", sagte Tonks zwinkernd. Seine Augen waren schon wieder nachdenklich und melancholisch.

„Vielleicht", setzte Tonks behutsam an, „ist es gut, dass du so früh gebissen wurdest."

Remus sah Tonks erstaunt an.

„Naja", sprach Tonks weiter, „der Biss verändert definitiv das Innere Tier und damit auch die grundlegenden Charaktereigenschaften, auf denen die Persönlichkeit fußt. Aber du warst so jung, dass deine Persönlichkeit noch nicht vollständig entwickelt war." Tonks biss nachdenklich auf ihrem Daumennagel doch Remus antwortete nicht, also sprach sie weiter, „deine fertig geformte Persönlichkeit wurde nicht einfach mit neuen Charaktereigenschaften konfrontiert und musste irgendwie damit klar kommen. Nein, sie ist um diese und mit diesen gewachsen und konnte so… ein kohärentes, ausgeglichenes Ganzes werden."

Remus musterte sie lange grübelnd. Sein durchdringender Blick machte Tonks zunehmend nervöser und so stand sie irgendwann auf und murmelte auf dem Weg zum Teppich, dass sie noch ihre Berichte schreiben müsse. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Tonks jedoch immer wieder zu Remus hinüber. Das Buch lag offen auf seinen Knien, doch sein abwesender Blick hing am Feuer. Auch noch, als sie den letzten lausigen Bericht beendete und die Unterlagen unprätentiös in ihre Tasche stopfte. Erst als sie zur Küchenzeile ging und leise fragte, ob sie es heute mal mit Hühnersuppe probieren sollten, sah Remus auf und nickte entschlossen aber mit unterdrückter Furcht in den Augen.


	81. Chapter 81

EINUNDZWANZIG

Tonks starrte still auf ihren Teller. Bleib ruhig, verdammt. Wieder ein Blick zur Uhr, doch sie wusste vorher schon, dass es immer noch kurz vor sieben war. Sie atmete tief durch und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Sandwich aus. Doch nach einem Bissen ließ sie es wieder sinken und sah nervös zur Tür. Er würde nicht wiederkommen! Aber seine Sachen waren doch noch hier?

Sie sprang auf und warf sich auf dem Weg zur Tür ihren Umhang über die Schultern. Drei Sekunden später hatte sie sich ins Nichts gedreht und tauchte in der Abenddämmerung an der verlassenen Küste wieder auf. Doch ihre Füße wollten sich nicht überreden lassen auf das Haus zuzugehen.

Sie waren bei einem Treffen des Ordens gewesen. Und alles lief doch so gut. Remus sprach schon fast wieder völlig normal mit den anderen, lächelte manchmal sogar. Nach dem Treffen hatte Tonks mit ihm, Arthur und Molly zusammengestanden und Mollys stolzen Erzählungen über Freds und Georges florierenden Scherzartikelladen gelauscht, als Mad-Eye angehumpelt gekommen war und Remus um ein Wort bat. Tonks hatte mit gespitzten Ohren ihr Gespräch verfolgt, auch wenn sie weiter freundlich lächelnd und nickend Mollys Bericht zuzuhören schien. Mad-Eye hatte gewollt, dass Remus ihn auf eine Mission begleitete. Keiner der anderen im Orden hätte die ganze Nacht Zeit und er sei doch frei. Remus hatte die irritierten Blicke der Umstehenden geflissentlich ignoriert und Tonks unverblümt gebeten zu entscheiden. Nach kurzem Zögern hatte Tonks genickt, ihm seinen Zauberstab gegeben, was noch einmal verdutzte Seitenblicke provoziert hatte, und er war mit Mad-Eye in Richtung der Tür verschwunden.

Doch er war als Tonks am Morgen aufwachte nicht zurück gewesen. Nach einer kurzen Nachricht an Mad-Eye hatte Tonks erfahren, dass bei der Mission alles perfekt gelaufen sei, doch Remus blieb verschwunden. Auch am Mittag als sie nach der Schicht nach Hause kam, am Abend als sie zur nächsten Schicht aufbrach, als sie kurz nach Mitternacht zurückkehrte und am nächsten Vormittag nach einer unruhigen Nacht aufwachte, waren weder er noch eine Nachricht von ihm da.

Tonks atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrachtete das heruntergekommene Steinhaus. Es wirkte dunkel und verlassen. Doch sie musste sicher gehen. Nichts regte sich hinter den Fenstern als sie laut an die Tür klopfte. Nervös knetete Tonks ihre kalten Finger, doch auch nach einem zweiten Klopfen öffnete niemand. Bleib ruhig, versuchte sie sich zu ermahnen. Nach einem flüchtigen und in Anbetracht der Lage des Hauses völlig überflüssigen Seitenblick nach links und rechts streckte sie eine zitternde Hand nach dem Knauf aus, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Alle ihr bekannten Zauber um dem Problem beizukommen, wenn man jene, die eine Zerstörung großer Teile von Remus' Haus zur Folge gehabt hätten, nicht mit einbezog, blieben wirkungslos und so schlug sie sich kurzerhand durch das Gestrüpp, was wild wuchernd die Mauern umgab. Doch alle Fenster waren dunkel und das Klopfen blieb überall unbeantwortet. Tonks stöhnte frustriert auf, wollte sich schon zur Hintertür vorkämpfen, verlor dabei aber das Gelichgewicht und fiel schmerzhaft in eine wuchernde Dornenhecke.

Was in Merlins Namen tat sie hier eigentlich? Sie war nicht sein verdammtes Kindermädchen! Wenn er gerne spurlos verschwinden wollte und sich dabei irgendwann selbst umbrachte war das nicht ihr Problem. Allein bei dem Gedanken stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie versuchte sich strampelnd aus dem Gestrüpp zu befreien, doch ihr Umhang schien sich bei jeder Bewegung nur noch stärker in den Sträuchern zu verfangen. Erschöpft und mit schweißnassem Gesicht hielt sie schließlich inne und zog einen Dorn aus ihrem blutenden Handballen. Was nun? Sollte sie wieder sämtliche Orte, die ihr einfielen, durchapparieren und Remus dann zu Boden fluchen um ihn am Kragen zurück in ihre Wohnung zu schleifen. Sie wischte sich die feuchten Wangen und versuchte klar zu denken. Doch die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf schienen mit jeder Sekunde weniger greifbar. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach nach Hause gehen und dort warten? Aber sie konnte doch nicht einfach tatenlos rumsitzen und nur auf das Beste hoffen.

Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich aus der Hecke ins Nichts und fiel in einem anderen Teil des Landes unsanft auf feuchte Erde. Als sie sich aufrappelte und benommen den gröbsten Matsch von ihrer Hose klopfte, hörte sie bereits das Surren im Haus und wenig später riss Mad-Eye mit Schwung die Tür auf. Sein Zauberstab war direkt zwischen Tonks' Augen gerichtet.

„Wo sind wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet?", schrie er sie mit finsterem Ausdruck an.

„Im Eberkopf", sagte Tonks schnell und begann schon Mad-Eye entgegen zu treten.

„Du musst mich auch etwas fragen", bellte er und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Ach richtig." Wieso hatte sie das vergessen? Irgendwie fiel es ihr schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu formulieren. „Ähm… hast du… mit wem hast du vorgestern das Treffen verlassen?"

Mad-Eye grunzte missbilligend. „Lupin", sagte er knapp und forderte sie nun mit einem energischen Kopfnicken aber immer noch erhobenem Zauberstab auf ins Haus zu kommen. „Deine Fragen sind in letzter Zeit ein wenig monothematisch, Kleine!", sagte er grimmig nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen und mit diversen Schutz- und Abwehrzaubern belegt hatte. Tonks ging nicht auf seine Bemerkung ein.

„Hast du Remus gesehen?", fragte sie ungeduldig. Mad-Eye humpelte an ihr vorbei und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer in einen Sessel fallen.

„Gestern gegen zehn das letzte Mal", sagte er grimmig und musterte sie dabei mit seinem normalen Auge, während sein magisches durch die Eingangstür, die er gerade hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, die Straße vor dem Haus beäugte. Tonks war bei der Nachricht nur noch verwirrter. Das ergab keinen Sinn.

„Aber", sagte sie und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, „hattet du nicht gesagt, die Mission wäre spätestens um acht vorbei?" Hatte er das gesagt? Irgendwie hatte sie Schwierigkeiten sich genau zu erinnern. Oder hatte Mad-Eye abends um acht gemeint?

„Das ist richtig", sagte Mad-Eye ohne Umschweife, „aber er hatte mich gebeten ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, deswegen sind wir danach noch mal ins Hauptquartier."

Gefallen? Was für einen Gefallen? Hatte Tonks das gerade gesagt oder nur gedacht? Und warum fühlte sich ihr Kopf immer noch so wirr an? War sie beim Apparieren härter aufgeschlagen, als sie gedacht hatte? „Was für einen Gefallen?", fragte sie langsam. Da Mad-Eye ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken antwortete, hatte Tonks diese Frage wohl nicht schon zum zweiten Mal gestellt.

„Er hat mich gebeten ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen."

Tonks blinzelte verwirrt angesichts dieser Nachricht und starrte Mad-Eye stumm an. Nach einer Weile schwang sein magisches Auge in ihre Richtung und musterte prüfend ihr Gesicht.

„Aber…", sagte Tonks, „wieso?"

„Ich weiß nicht wieso, das hat er nicht erläutert", sagte Mad-Eye leise, „alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du wirkst irgendwie… verdächtig."

Tonks ignorierte seine Frage. Sie brauchte Antworten, kein Mitgefühl. „Und was ist passiert?", fragte sie, „wollte er, dass du ihn dazu bringst irgendwas Bestimmtes zu tun?"

Mad-Eye kratzte sich irritiert am Kinn. „Nein", sagte er und musterte sie nun kritisch mit beiden Augen, „er wollte nur üben den Fluch abzuschütteln."

Auf Tonks Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Falten.

„Nicht, dass es da viel zu üben gegeben hätte", fuhr Mad-Eye in einem anerkennenden Ton, den man äußerst selten von ihm hörte, fort. Tonks sah ihn fragend an.

„Naja", sagte Mad-Eye ruhig, „beim ersten Versuch dachte ich noch, ich wäre nicht hart genug mit ihm gewesen, aber egal wie sehr ich es versucht habe, es hat einfach nicht funktioniert. Es war als ob er immun dagegen wäre."

Tonks schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Mad-Eyes Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach, vermischten sich mit ihren Gedanken, waren nicht mehr von ihnen zu unterscheiden. Sprach er weiter, oder war es nur seine Stimme in Tonks' Kopf.

„… sehr fasziniert…konnte es nicht glauben… immer wieder versuchen… noch nicht gesehen…"

Sie stand schwankend auf und Mad-Eye verstummte sofort und beäugte sie kritisch.

„Ich geh nach Hause!", sagte Tonks um eine Erklärung für ihr abruptes Aufstehen anzubieten.

Mad-Eye schien überrasch. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte er und wirkte dabei ernsthaft besorgt, wenn auch wie üblich misstrauisch.

„Ja", sagte Tonks, „ich bin nur übermüdet."

Sie gingen zur Tür und Mad-Eye löste die Zauber.

„Lupin schien etwas fertig mit den Nerven, als er ging. Weiß nicht warum.", sagte Mad-Eye noch und Tonks nickte automatisch, „Wir sehen uns dann beim nächsten Treffen, Kleine."

Sie ging nach draußen, atmete die kalte Luft ein und drehte sich ins Nichts.

Tonks setzte hart auf und fiel mit den Knien voran in ein Beet mit Blaustern. Das ist nicht gut, dachte sie und betrachtete traurig die geknickten Stängel unter ihren Händen und Knien. Der Prof würde nicht erfreut sein. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wo sie war und so betrachtete sie verwundert die umliegenden Beete. Hatte sie nicht zum Grimmauldplatz apparieren wollen? Sie stemmte sich mit Mühe zurück auf die Füße und schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf den schmutzigen, kleinen Platz in London. Doch das Bild verschwamm immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge, ließ sich nicht fassen. Frustriert schlug sie wieder die Augen auf. Wieso waren die Fenster ihres Hauses hell erleuchtet?

Sie trat ein und hörte Musik. Irgendein Jazz-Zeugs was ihr Opi mal geschenkt hatte und das sie seit Jahren nicht mehr angerührt hatte.

„Ich hab Musik zwischen deinen Platten gefunden."

Remus. Er lächelte verlegen. Saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken an ihr Sofa gelehnt und trank Wein.

„Tonks?"

Sein irritierter Blick schwang über ihre schmutzigen Hosen und den am Saum aufgerissenen Umhang.

„Was ist passiert?!"

Er sprang auf und kam auf sie zu. Seine Augen waren besorgt und weit aufgerissen.

„Du warst weg!", schrie Tonks ihn wütend an. Sie wollte ihn schlagen, ihn verfluchen und aus dem Haus schmeißen, doch als sie ausholte verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel dem Boden entgegen. Remus fing sie auf, setzte sie auf den Teppich und ließ seine Hände über ihren Kopf und ihre Arme gleiten bis er ihre blutenden Handballen gefunden hatte.

„Bist du in die Büsche an meinem Haus gefallen?", fragte er erschrocken.

„DU WARST EINFACH WEG! ICH MUSSTE DICH SUCHEN!"

Sie versuchte erfolglos ihre Hände aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er besänftigend, „allein meine Schuld, aber bitte lass mich dir helfen."

Er zog mit einer Hand seinen Zauberstab und versuchte gleichzeitig mit der anderen ihre Arme ruhig zu halten.

„LASS MICH IN RUHE!"

Endlich schaffte sie es ihm ihre Hände zu entziehen. Doch als sie von ihm wegrutschen wollte, verhedderten sich ihre Füße in ihrem schlammigen Umhang und sie fiel flach auf den Teppich. Warum war sie so müde?

„Tonks", hörte sie seine sanfte Stimme aus weiter Ferne, „die Büsche… wenn du mich dir nicht helfen lässt, hast du morgen alles vergessen."

„Die Büsche?"

„Ja"

Remus zog sie wieder in eine sitzende Position und begann seinen Zauberstab in kreisenden Bewegungen über ihre Handballen zu ziehen. Später schob er ihre Jeans ein Stück hoch und tat das gleiche an ihren Knöcheln. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Dornen, sie auch dort verletzt hatten. Seine murmelnden Beschwörungen hatten etwas Beruhigendes. Genau wie seine warmen Hände die ihre Gliedmaßen still hielten. Langsam wurde ihr Kopf wieder etwas klarer aber die Müdigkeit blieb.

„Wo warst du?", fragte eine Stimme, die entfernt wie die ihre klang.

„In der heulenden Hütte."

Irgendwann ließ er den Zauberstab sinken und half ihr auf die zitternden Beine.

„Unmöglich... die Abwehr-Zauber... niemand kann dort rein."

Sie lagen auf dem Sofa. Seine Brust diente ihr als Kissen.

„Es gibt einen Punkt an den man apparieren kann, genau zwischen den zwei Apparierbännen von der Hütte und Hogwarts. Man muss nur ganz genau wissen, wo er ist."

Die lila Decke lag über ihren Beinen. Es war so warm und angenehm in seinem Arm. Die Musik klang immer noch durch den Raum. Sie war eigentlich ganz schön, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Warum hatte sie sie so lange nicht angerührt?

„Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt? An deinem Geburtstag letztes Jahr."

„Weil ich ein Trottel bin", sagte Remus ohne zu zögern leise in Tonks' Ohr, „das wusstest du doch schon."

Sie spürte das Schlagen seines Herzens unter ihrem Kopf als sie einschlief.

* * *

Tonks schreckte hoch, als ein Sonnenstrahl durch das Fenster direkt in ihr Gesicht fiel. Leider führte, das dazu, dass sie ihr Gewicht einen Zentimeter zu weit nach links verlagerte. Sie fiel und schlug schmerzhaft auf dem Boden auf. Das Geräusch ließ auch Remus aus dem Schlaf schrecken und sie sahen sich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Tonks erschrocken.

Er hob sein Handgelenk vor die Augen und schob den Ärmel ein Stück hoch.

„Kurz nach acht"

„Verdammt!"

Tonks sprang auf und warf ihren immer noch schlammigen, zerfledderten Umhang wieder über ihre Schultern. Mit apparierbereit erhobenem Zauberstab hielt sie noch einmal inne und starrte Remus an.

„Geh!", sagte er entschieden, „wir reden wenn du wiederkommst."

Sie zögerte immer noch.

„Ich bin hier, wenn du zurückkommst, versprochen!", sagte er und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen.

„Du musst den Blaustern retten!", sagte Tonks und drehte sich fast im gleichen Moment auf der Stelle. Sein völlig verdatterter Gesichtsausdruck war das letzte was sie sah bevor sie in das Nichts gesogen wurde.


	82. Chapter 82

ZWEIUNDZWANZIG

Der Tag war entschieden zu langsam zu Ende gegangen. Tonks hatte noch nie so oft innerhalb von zehn Stunden auf ihre Uhr geguckt. Trotzdem stand sie nun seit zehn Minuten unbeweglich vor ihrer Tür und fand nicht den Mut einzutreten.

„Brauchst du noch einen Moment?"

Sie wirbelte herum und starrte Remus an, der ihr sanft lächelnd aus dem Garten entgegen trat.

„Ich…", sagte er langsam, „…hab erst vor ner halben Stunden verstanden, was du mit dem Blaustern gemeint haben könntest." Er deutete unsicher auf das Beet auf der anderen Seite des Gartens, in dem Tonks gestern gelandet war. Sie blieb stumm.

„Ich bin nicht so begabt mit Pflanzen wie du", sprach er unsicher weiter, „aber ich denke, dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend ganz gut geht."

Er lachte leise, verstummte aber, als Tonks' Gesicht unverändert ernst blieb.

„Können wir reingehen?", fragte er nach einem Moment der Stille zurückhaltend.

Tonks ging auf die Tür zu und trat endlich ein. Remus folgte stumm. Er hatte bereits den Tisch gedeckt und etwas mit Käse überbackenes duftete aus dem Ofen. Tonks schmiss unbeeindruckt ihre Tasche durch den Raum aufs Sofa und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Remus wurde blass.

„Es tut mir leid, Tonks", sagte er tonlos und sah sie scheu an, „ich hätte nicht einfach verschwinden sollen. Schon gar nicht ohne dir Bescheid zu sagen."

Tonks blieb stumm und sah ihn unverändert finster an.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz meinen Vater besuchen, um ihn etwas zu fragen, aber dann…", er schluckte, „... bin ich ins Grübeln gekommen… brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken… und je länger ich weg war, desto schwieriger ist es mir gefallen hierher zurückzukommen, weil ich wusste, dass ich dein Vertrauen enttäuscht habe…"

„Warum bist du dann überhaupt noch zurückgekommen?", fragte Tonks abweisend. Remus wurde noch eine Spur blasser.

„Weil…", seine Stimme brach ab und er sah sie verlegen an. Nach dem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte sprach er langsam weiter, „…es einfach falsch gewesen wäre, es nicht zu tun."

Tonks' Blick wurde unwillkürlich etwas sanfter als sie überrascht die Augenbrauen hob. Abrupt wandte sie den Kopf von seinem betretenen Gesicht ab und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Tisch um sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen. Remus holte die Quiche aus dem Ofen und füllte ihre Teller.

„Wie kommt man eigentlich auf die bescheuerte Idee Oblivia-Büsche in seinem Vorgarten anzupflanzen?", fragte Tonks ungehalten.

„Sie sind mit einer Intention dort", sagte Remus ruhig, „falls jemand an Vollmond zufällig an meinem Haus vorbei geht und mich hört."

Tonks sah verwundert auf.

„Wenn er auf die Idee kommt nachzuforschen", fuhr Remus nach einem prüfenden Blick in Tonks' Gesicht rasch fort, „und sich dabei verletzt, würde er sich am nächsten Tag nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er dort gewesen ist oder was genau er gehört hat. Ich habe sie mit einem zusätzlichen Zauber belegt, so dass das Gift außerdem das drängende Bedürfnis auslöst so schnell wie möglich von dort zu verschwinden und nach Hause zurückzukehren."

Tonks schlug sich überrascht mit der Hand an die Stirn, so dass Remus verwundert aufsah.

„Deswegen, habe ich es nicht geschafft zum Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren", sagte sie und seufzte erleichtert. Remus nickte verhalten lächelnd.

„Hattest du sie auch verhext, damit sie anders aussehen?", fragte Tonks etwas freundlicher, „ich hab mir den ganzen Tag Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich sie nicht gleich erkannt habe."

Remus zögerte während seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten. „Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn ich höflich bin oder wenn ich die Wahrheit sage."

Tonks kniff die Lippen fest aufeinander um den Anflug eines Lächelns zurückzuhalten.

„Warum hast du das Gift nicht wirken lassen", fragte sie um Remus' Aufmerksamkeit von ihren zuckenden Mundwinkeln abzulenken, „wäre doch praktisch für dich gewesen, wenn ich vergessen hätte, das du abgehauen bist."

Remus schien einen Moment über die Antwort nachzudenken. „Ich bin ein Trottel, Tonks, aber kein Arschloch", sagte er schließlich.

Tonks schnaubte lachend und Remus' Gesicht entspannte sich etwas. Milde lächelnd und nachdenklich beobachtete er weiter Tonks' Gesicht.

„Tonks", sagte er schließlich leise, „es tut mir furchtbar leid." Und sein Gesicht zeigte, wie ernst er es meinte. „Und ich bin nicht zurückgekommen, weil du mir den Trank braust oder mir inzwischen... wie oft… das Leben gerettet hast oder… es wahrscheinlich immer noch tust oder…", er brach ab und suchte unsicher ihren Blick, „… mir ist nur bewusst geworden, dass ich… wahrscheinlich nie mit mir selbst im Reinen sein werde, wenn ich es mit dir nicht auch bin."

Tonks starrte ihn mit halbgeöffnetem Mund und erstaunt aufgerissenen Augen an. Nach einer Weile nickte sie stumm. „Ok", sagte sie leise und ihre Augen trafen sich.

„Also erlaubst du, dass ich noch etwas bleibe?", fragte Remus zaghaft. Zumindest bis…", er brach ab und sah sie unsicher an.

„Ja", antworte Tonks leise, „zumindest bis Vollmond nächste Woche."

Remus sog schwer die Luft ein. Es wirkte als sei eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Tonks wurde abermals bewusst, wie groß seine Angst vor dem Vollmond seit Michael Montgomery war. Er versuchte es zu überspielen, versuchte sich mit all seinem Mut alleine seiner Furcht entgegenzuwerfen wie dumme Gryffindor es so häufig taten. Aber er war zurückgekommen. Von sich aus. Und hatte sich damit wahrscheinlich selbst mehr als jemals zuvor eingestehen müssen, dass er ein Problem nicht alleine bewältigen konnte, nicht völlig unter Kontrolle hatte.

Still begannen sie zu essen. Irgendwann trafen sich zufällig ihre verstohlenen Blicke, die sie sich abwechselnd zuwarfen und sie mussten unwillkürlich grinsen. Ja, er war von sich aus zurückgekommen, dachte Tonks und lächelte.


	83. Chapter 83

DREIUNDZWANZIG

„Hey!", sagte Tonks fröhlich und warf die Tasche auf das Sofa. Sie verfehlte Remus um knapp zehn Zentimeter, doch er war inzwischen schon so daran gewöhnt, dass er nicht mal mehr zuckte.

„Hallo!", sagte er und blickte von dem Umhang, der auf seinen Knien lag, auf.

„Was machst du?", fragte Tonks und hatte schon den Raum durchquert um sich den Teller mit den bereitgelegten Sandwiches zu schnappen. Sie hatte unglaublichen Hunger, die Schicht war einfach nicht schnell genug zu Ende gegangen.

„Ich hab den Saum genäht", sagte Remus leise und zog konzentriert den Zauberstab mit einem eleganten Schwung ein letztes Mal über den von Oblivia-Büschen malträtierten Umhang bevor er ihn säuberlich faltete und in einen von Tonks' Schränken legte. Tonks nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich auf den freigewordenen Platz auf dem Sofa fallen zu lassen und mit den Sandwiches zu beginnen. „Du wirst mal einen Mann sehr glücklich machen, du Hausfrau!", sagte sie mit vollem Mund und zwinkerte Remus, der gerade ihre Tasche vom Sofa hob und sie an den Haken, an der Tür hängte, verschmitzt zu. Er setzte sich mit erhobenen Brauen neben Tonks und eroberte sich auch ein belegtes Brot.

Durch einen unglücklichen Zufall war Tonks seit vier Tagen nur noch im Besitz eines Tellers und so waren sie zu dieser ‚viel gemeinschaftlicheren Art des buffetähnlichen Essens', wie Remus es genannt hatte, übergangen. Er war der einzige, der bei Tonks' Missgeschicken nie ausrastete, sondern im Gegenteil immer mit witzigen Kommentaren und verschmitztem Grinsen sie auch noch aufzumuntern versuchte. Sie war immer noch hungrig, nachdem sie vier der sechs Brote verschlungen hatte. Tonks wollte schon nach dem letzten verbleibenden Sandwich greifen, doch Remus zog im letzten Moment den Teller weg, so dass sie ins Leere griff. Grinsend nahm er das Brot in die Hand, und hielt es Tonks spielerisch vor die Nase um es im letzten Moment wieder wegzuziehen. Nach dem dritten Manöver dieser Art ging Tonks' Spieltrieb mit ihr durch und sie schmiss sich in einem großen Bogen auf die Hand und schaffte es, ihre Zunge einmal über die gesamte Länge des Brotes zu ziehen, auch wenn sie dabei ein paar von Remus' Fingern mit erwischte.

„Willst du es noch?", fragte sie unschuldig und biss sich keck auf die Lippe, als sie zu ihm aufsah. Remus sah für einen Moment ungläubig zwischen Tonks' Grinsen und dem Brot in seiner Hand hin und her, dann zuckte er einmal mit den Schultern und biss unbekümmert genüsslich in das Sandwich. Tonks starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich hab meinen Meister gefunden", sagte sie fassungslos und schüttelte dabei entgeistert den Kopf.

„Der Wald hat ein wildes Tier aus mir gemacht, Morphi, also sei bloß vorsichtig", entgegnete Remus kauend. Tonks musste lachen und Remus grinste ihr als Antwort breit zu.

„Da du es gerade erwähnst", sagte Tonks und stand auf um ihre Tasche zu holen, „ich hab dir was mitgebracht. Für den Vollmond morgen und die Zeit davor."

Remus schluckte den letzten Bissen des Brotes hinunter und stellte den Teller behutsam neben das Sofa. „Will ich das wissen?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Nicht was du denkst", entgegnete Tonks und wühlte in ihrer Tasche. „Gib mir deinen Arm und mach die Augen zu!"

Remus hob kritisch die Augenbrauen, folgte aber gehorsam Tonks' Anweisungen. Als sie ihm mit einem sanfte Knuffen in die Seite gestattete die Augen wieder zu öffnen, betrachtete er erstaunt, das schillernde, alte Haargummi, dass Tonks um sein Handgelenk gelegt hatte.

„Sorry für den Glitter", sagte Tonks schnell, „ich stand als Kind auf Glitter… aber der Punkt ist, dass es dehnbar ist und damit kannst du es während der Verwandlung tragen, anders als deine Uhr und es ist…"

„Grün!", unterbrach Remus sie tonlos. Tonks nickte und lächelte scheu.

„Ich dachte dann kannst du es sehen…", sagte Tonks zaghaft, „… als Erinnerung… die ganze Zeit… an der Pfote, ich meine…", sie erschrak. Eigentlich hatte sie doch Hand sagen wollen. Sie spürte wie sie glühend rot anlief.

„Danke!", sagte Remus leise und lächelte Tonks warmherzig entgegen. Für einen Moment genoss Tonks den Blick seiner freundlichen Augen auf ihrem immer noch glühenden Gesicht.

„Ich denke, das könnte wirklich helfen", sagte Remus leise, „an Vollmond."

„Oh, für die Zeit davor hab ich noch was zum Rauchen dabei", sagte Tonks unbekümmert und musste haltlos lachen als sie Remus' genervtes Augenrollen sah.

„Also doch was ich gedacht habe!", sagte er ungehalten.

„Woher soll ich denn wissen, was genau du denkst?"

„Tonks!", warf er ein, „dir ist schon klar, dass du eine Aurorin bist, oder?"

„Ja und? Das ist keine dunkle Magie, das sind nur ein paar Kräuter", sagte sie sorglos und fummelte das Tütchen und das Zigarettenpapier aus ihrer Tasche.

„Illegale Kräuter", warf Remus missmutig ein, während Tonks bereits mit geübten Handgriffen eine Zigarette drehte.

„Phie Kräuter phelbst phind nicht illegol, nur phie Art phie fu verarbeipen und dann phu rauchen", ihre Stimme klang aufgrund der rausgestreckten Zunge, mit der sie das Papier befeuchtete etwas undeutlich. Die Botschaft schien jedoch anzukommen, denn Remus hob schon wieder die Augenbrauen und schnaubte abfällig.

„Nun nimm schon", sagte Tonks ruhig und hielt ihm die Zigarette hin, „ich kann doch sehen, dass du seit zwei Tagen schon wieder hibbelig wirst."

Remus nahm die Zigarette mit spitzen Fingern entgegen und betrachtete sie kritisch bevor er sie mit seinem Zauberstab entzündete. Behutsam begann er zu rauchen.

„Du musst es auf Lunge ziehen, sonst bringt es nichts", sagte Tonks grinsend.

Remus schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und zog erneut an der Zigarette. Tonks unterdrückte ein Kichern als er zu husten begann.

„Lass mich auch mal", sagte sie leise und nahm ihm die Zigarette aus den Fingern, „ich fühl mich seit gestern auch wie ein Werwolf vor Vollmond. Wer weiß warum."

Sie zog tief an der Zigarette. Remus beobachtete sie mit merkwürdigem Ausdruck.

„Was?", fragte Tonks ungehalten, „darf ich das nicht so sagen?"

Remus zog erneut an der dargebotenen Zigarette.

„Du hast deine fruchtbaren Tage", sagte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und sah Tonks dabei ungeniert an, „Wahrscheinlich fühlst du dich deswegen so."

„Was zum?", fragte Tonks entsetzt und sah ihn verdattert an, „hast du das nachgerechnet, oder…"

„Ich kann es riechen", sagte Remus pragmatisch und Tonks verstummte sofort. Schweigend und rauchend saßen sie nebeneinander.

„Trotzdem creepy", meinte Tonks nach einer Weile leise.

„Ich dachte, ich bin mal _aufrichtig_ ", sagte Remus und betonte dabei breit grinsend das letzte Wort. Tonks knuffte ihm daraufhin fest in die Seite.

„Was noch?", fragte Tonks mürrisch, „wenn ich meine Tage hab auch?"

Remus lachte leise bevor er antwortete. „Ja", sagte er ruhig, „und wenn du wütend bist oder gestresst oder traurig oder fröhlich. Wobei fröhlich für mich immer dein normaler Geruch war, bis…"

„Bis meine Haarfarbe verschwand", warf Tonks ein.

„Ja", bestätigte er, „du riechst anders seitdem. Weniger vollständig. Und es ist schwerer deine Emotionen genau zu differenzieren. Ich verwechsle oft ob du genervt oder gestresst bist und das kann dann schwerwiegende Folgen haben." Er zwinkerte ihr zu doch Tonks starrte ihn nur ungläubig an. Er konnte wirklich riechen wie sie sich fühlte? Sie war schon erstaunt gewesen, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er ihren speziellen Geruch erkennen könne, selbst wenn sie unsichtbar war. Aber das?

„Bei anderen auch?", fragte Tonks plötzlich, da ihr die Frage durch den Kopf zuckte. Remus nahm einen besonders ausführlichen Zug von der Zigarette bevor er antwortete.

„Ich erkenne die meisten Personen definitiv zuerst an ihrem Geruch", sagte er langsam, „aber ich habe nie so viel Zeit mit irgendjemanden verbracht, dass ich die täglichen Schwankungen zuverlässig den spezifischen Emotionen hätte zuordnen können."

Tonks blinzelte unsicher und wusste nicht, was sie mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. „Nicht mal in der Schule?", fragte sie schließlich leise, „als du ununterbrochen mit Sirius rumgehangen hast?"

Remus wurde nachdenklich und zog laut die Luft durch seine Nase ein, als würde er in der Erinnerung nach einem speziellen Geruch tasten. „Ich glaube die Fähigkeit ist im Laufe meines Lebens stärker geworden", sagte er schließlich, „definitiv innerhalb der Zeit im Wald."

Tonks nickte stumm und sie verfielen wieder in einträchtiges Schweigen. Irgendwann war die Zigarette aufgeraucht und Tonks griff wortlos erneut nach dem Kräutertütchen und dem Zigarettenpapier. Diesmal musste sie Remus nicht überreden, den Joint entgegen zu nehmen. Wahrscheinlich ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass die Kräuter bereits wirkten. Irgendwann sank er auf den Boden um seine Beine auszustrecken und lehnte sich an das Sofa. Tonks nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich auf dem Sofa auszubreiten und ihre Glieder zu strecken.

„Musst du morgen früh eigentlich nach Hogsmeade?", fragte Remus als Tonks mit stiller Geste um den ersten Zug von der dritten Zigarette bat. Tonks lachte und nutze seine erhöhte Reaktionszeit um ihm die Zigarette aus der Hand zu schnappen.

„Erst am Nachmittag", sagte sie leise und ließ den Rauch durch ihre Kehle strömen. Der Geschmack und vor allem das Gefühl in ihrem Kopf ließen totgeglaubte Erinnerungen wieder aufkeimen. An Orte, Partys und vor allem Freunde, die sie schon fast vergessen zu haben schien. Sie musste unwillkürlich kichern und erntete dafür von Remus einen Blick irgendwo zwischen Irritation und Belustigung.

„Warum rauchst du das, Tonks?", fragte er und schaffte es doch tatsächlich ernst zu bleiben.

„Um Spaß zu haben", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend, „fröhlich zu sein."

Remus schnaubte. „Als ob du Drogen bräuchtest um fröhlich zu sein."

Das Grinsen erstarrte augenblicklich auf Tonks' Gesicht. Etwas an seiner Aussage störte sie. Nicht nur das, je länger die Worte in ihrem Kopf nachklangen, desto heißer schienen ihre Wangen zu glühen. Und auch der Teil in ihrem Bauch, aus dem erfahrungsgemäß irgendwann die Wut aus ihr herausbrach, fing an zu rumoren. In Remus' Gesicht und seinem abwesend ins Feuer starrendem Blick stand nichts, was vermuten ließ, dass er die Änderungen in ihrer Stimmung erkannt hatte.

„Dank dir schon!", sagte Tonks bitter und zog erneut an der Zigarette.

Ihr Tonfall ließ Remus' Kopf zu ihr herumschnellen. Seine Nasenflügel schienen sich in Verblüffung zu weiten. Schnüffelte er jetzt nach ihrem Gemütszustand, weil er zu dumm war ihn so zu erkennen? Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos und es war diese Gleichgültigkeit, die die Emotionen in Tonks' Inneren nur noch mehr zum Kochen brachte.

„Immer noch?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein ungläubiges Flüstern, „obwohl du gesehen hast was für ein Wrack ich bin? Dass ich nicht mal mit mir selbst klar komme und dich kontinuierlich immer wieder enttäuschen würde?"

Tonks hatte versucht einen Wutanfall zu unterdrücken doch urplötzlich brachen nun Tränen aus ihr heraus. Nicht nach und nach, sondern wie ein Monster, dass schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit hoffte ins Freie zu brechen. Verzweifelt verbarg sie ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Remus sah wie sie zusammenbrach.

Er wartete geduldig, nahm die Zigarette aus ihren zitternden Fingern um sie in ihrem improvisierten Aschenbecher-Gurkenglas abzulegen und wandte seinen Blick zum Feuer bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Trotz Proudfoot?", fragte er leise und suchte nun scheu ihren Blick. Tonks blieb still ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Er ist ein netter Kerl", fuhr Remus mit betont ruhiger Stimme fort, „und gutaussehend, oder? Und ein Auror und… nun…" Er rang nach Worten, doch als seine Bemühungen erfolglos blieben, sah er nur unsicher zu Tonks.

„Ich hatte nichts mit Proudfoot", sagte sie schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme. Remus schien aufrichtig irritiert von dieser Nachricht.

„Aber… wem gehört der Pullover?", fragte er langsam.

„Dir!", sie hatte das Wort gesagt, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte. Remus zog nur noch verwirrter die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich hab ihn in Hogsmeade gesehen und gekauft… vor Weihnachten… dachte er würde dir gefallen."

Remus saß mit in Erstaunen geweiteten Augen und halb geöffnetem Mund da und schien es nicht fertig zu bringen zwei passende Wörter aneinander zu reihen.

„Hör zu!", sagte Tonks und schaffte es ihre Stimme fester klingen zu lassen, als sie es bei dem Zittern in ihren Fingern für möglich gehalten hätte. „Denn ich sag das nur noch einmal!"

Sie setzte sich aufrechter hin und sah in Remus' Augen, die wie automatisch den ihren folgten.

„Es ist mir scheißegal, dass du ein Werwolf bist, Remus!" Ihr Atem ging schnell und ihr Herz raste, doch sie schaffte es ihre Stimme weiter ruhig zu halten. „Und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Obwohl du mich in Gefahr bringst und ein paar meiner Freunde dann wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit mir reden werden oder was auch immer passieren wird…"

Remus schloss bei ihren Worten die Augen und senkte etwas den Kopf, doch Tonks sprach unbeirrt weiter. „Ich will trotzdem mit dir zusammen sein, hörst du. Aber… diese Ungewissheit… ich halte es nicht mehr aus, Remus. Es ist als ob ich mich immer mehr auflöse! Und ich… kann einfach nicht mehr!"

Als Remus die Augen wieder öffnete und Tonks ansah, glaubte sie darin den gleichen Schmerz zu sehen, den sie die letzten zwei Monate in sich unterdrückt hatte. Tonks atmete bebend und sprach endlich das aus, wovor sie sich seit fast ebenso langer Zeit am meisten fürchtete. „Und vielleicht ist die Entscheidung noch mal grausam zu mir zu sein, die einzige, die ich nicht für dich treffen kann."

Remus sah sie mit versteinertem Ausdruck an. Schaffte es anscheinend nicht zu sprechen oder auch nur den Blick von Tonks abzuwenden. Die Sekunden dehnten sich ins Unermessliche und mit jedem Moment der verstrich, wurde Tonks mehr und mehr bewusst, was geschehen würde.

Langsam stand Remus auf und nahm seinen Umhang vom Haken an der Tür. Er schaffte es nicht sie anzusehen, als er die wenigen Kleidungsstücke, die feinsäuberlich in einer Schulbade von Tonks' Schrank lagen in seine magisch vergrößerte Innentasche steckte. Für einen Moment stand er unsicher im Raum, dann kniete er sich vor das Sofa, so dass sie auf einer Augenhöhe waren und suchte vorsichtig ihren Blick.

Tonks schloss die Augen. Die Dunkelheit ihrer Lider hatte etwas ungemein Beruhigendes. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass es nicht ewig so weitergehen würde. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie ihn nicht würde zwingen können zu bleiben. Aber vielleicht hatte sie auch gehofft, dass er schon seit langer Zeit freiwillig blieb. Schon lange bevor er für einen Tag verschwunden war und freiwillig zu ihr zurückkehrt war.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Tonks trocken und spürte wie ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Es wird vorbeigehen", sagte Remus sanft. Sie konnte seine Wärme spüren. Seiner Präsenz direkt vor ihr trotz der weiterhin geschlossenen Lider sicher sein.

„Du wirst jemandem begegnen. Jemandem in deinem Alter, der gut zu dir ist… und attraktiv… und erfolgreich…" Er zögerte und sie konnte an seinem Tonfall als er weitersprach hören, dass er lächelte, „und immer noch nicht gut genug für dich… aber besser."

Seine Worte klangen hohl und so sinnlos in Tonks' Ohren, aber sie hatte ihm schon so oft erfolglos widersprochen. Endlich schaffte sie es die Augen zu öffnen.

„Du passt auf dich auf?", fragte sie tonlos. Remus nickte.

„Wirst essen?"

„Versprochen", sagte er leise.

„Kommst zu den Treffen?"

Er nickte nachdrücklich, „ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir keine Aufträge zu zweit ausführen müssen."

Tonks zog zitternd die Luft ein und nickte dann.

„Was ist an Vollmond?" Ihre Stimme klang so fremd, als würde ein anderer sie benutzen.

„Ich schaff das schon, Tonks."

Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du brauchst den Trank. Außerdem kann man zu leicht rausfinden wo du wohnst, du kannst nicht…"

„Tonks…"

„NEIN!" Tonks starrte ihn mit plötzlich wutverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Ich habe mich nicht zwei Stunden lang durch den Regen appariert, nur damit man dich nach dem nächsten Vollmond im wehrlosen Zustand abschlachtet!"

Sie atmete tief durch und blinzelte die Tränen aus ihren Augen. „Du kommst hierher, nimmst den Trank und verwandelst dich am Grimmauldplatz, wo dir keiner etwas anhaben kann", sagte sie in angestrengt sachlichem Tonfall.

„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan", sagte Remus schließlich leise, „danke, Tonks!"

Seine Hände waren in seinen Schoß gesunken. Sie saßen sich für einen Moment gegenüber und starrten ins Feuer, während keiner sich traute auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

„Ich…", Remus fuhr sich mit seinen Händen nervös durch sein Haar, „Ich bin dir unermesslich dankbar für alles was du getan hast, Tonks." Sie schloss erneut die Augen. Plötzlich hörte sie Bewegung neben sich. Remus war aufgestanden. Er ging zu dem Tisch, auf dem noch ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Raum durchquert und schob es zurück in die Lücke zwischen Titus Andronicus und Julius Cäsar.

Er drehte sich vom Bücherregal aus zu Tonks, sah, wie sie mit versteinerten Augen zu ihm hochsah als er seinen Zauberstab hob. Als hätte er es sich urplötzlich anders überlegt, erstarrte seine Hand mitten in der Bewegung. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sanft Tonks' Stirn, während eine Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf ruhte. Dann stand er entschlossen auf und trat nach draußen. Durch die geschlossene Tür hörte Tonks das leise Ploppen und wusste, dass er fort war.


	84. Chapter 84

VIERUNDZWANZIG

Am nächsten Abend, pünktlich eine Stunde vor Vollmond, stand er vor ihrer Tür. Tonks öffnete, reichte ihm wortlos einen Becher mit Wolfsbanntrank und er dankte ihr in sachlichen Worten.

„Soll ich hier bleiben", fragte Tonks unsicher nach dem sie zum Grimmauldplatz appariert waren.

Remus schüttelte verhalten lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, besser nicht", sagte er leise, „nur die Schutzzauber auf die Tür legen, wenn ich im Zimmer bin und nach dem Mond wieder aufheben."

Sie nickte langsam und war sich gleichzeitig nicht sicher, ob sie froh über die Antwort war oder nicht. Tonks tat wie geheißen, verbrachte eine unruhige Nacht in ihrer Wohnung und war pünktlich am nächsten Tag wieder im vierten Stock des Grimmauldplatzes. Sie zögerte, trat dann aber doch in das Zimmer um Remus noch ein Wasserglas in die erschöpfte Hand zu stellen.

„Dann… bis spätestens nächsten Vollmond?", fragte sie langsam.

Remus lächelte matt und nickte einmal kurz. Sie trat hinaus in den düsteren Korridor im vierten Stock und kämpfte erneut gegen die Tränen. Nach unbestimmter Zeit machte sie sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinunter und hinaus auf den schmutzigen Vorplatz, von dem sie apparieren konnte.

Tonks verbrachte die nächsten Tage damit, sich mit möglichst vielen Zusatzschichten abzulenken. Savage und Dawlish schienen dankbar, da Tonks besonders in letzter Zeit eher unzuverlässig gewesen war und sie wahrscheinlich dachten, dass Tonks dieses Versäumnis nun ausgleichen wollte. Auch Proudfoot dankte ihr freundlich, wenn sie sich freiwillig meldete um unliebsame Aufgaben zu erledigen, doch in seinem Blick schwang dann auch immer etwas Kritisches mit. Ein paar Mal hatte Tonks versucht, der Enge ihrer sonst so geliebten Wohnung zu entkommen und nach den Besprechungen im Eberkopf zu bleiben um dort ihren Papierkram zu erledigen. Doch der musternde Blick Aberforths und seine gelegentlichen Versuche ein Gespräch zu suchen, trieben sie schnell wieder in die Einsamkeit der eigenen vier Wände.

Auch bei den Treffen des Ordens, versuchte Tonks den anderen lieber aus dem Weg zu gehen. Einmal ging der Versuch, der lauten Küche vor einem der Treffen zu entkommen, bedauerlicherweise nach hinten los. Denn als sie sich in die oberen Etagen stahl und durch die nächstbeste Tür stolperte, traf sie unverhofft auf Remus, der, wahrscheinlich mit der gleichen Intention, in einer Ecke auf dem Boden saß und einen dicken Wälzer über fortgeschrittene Verwandlungszauber las. Unsicher sahen sie sich mit erstauntem Blick an, bis sich Remus stumm erhob und ihr sanft lächelnd den Raum überließ.

Die Anderen tauschten wie immer verstohlene Blicke aus, als Tonks pünktlich zum Treffen fünfzehn Minuten später hinunter in die Küche kam, doch ihr waren die Blicke inzwischen egal. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass auch Remus sie nicht zu beachten schien und bis zur letzten Sekunde bevor Dumbledore zu sprechen begann unbekümmert weiter in seinem Buch las.

Und so gingen die Tage dahin. Die Zeit verging, denn was sollte sie auch anderes tun und Tonks ging ihrer Arbeit nach, denn was sollte sie auch anderes tun. Sie ging auf Patrouille, wenn sie dafür eingeteilt war, bearbeitete ihren Papierkram, weil sie so wenigstens etwas zu tun hatte und rauchte abends von den Kräutern, die Remus nicht mitgenommen hatte. Die Welt war also, genau wie ihr Haar, farblos, trist und unveränderlich.

Tonks zog ihre Feder in einem letzten ausladenden Schwung über den Vordruck um ihre Unterschrift unter den Bericht zu setzten. Behutsam legte sie sie anschließend beiseite, schob die Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch zusammen und sah auf während sie sich leicht seufzend streckte und ihren gekrümmten Rücken durchbog. Es fing draußen bereits an zu dämmern. Auch wenn sie natürlich tief unter der Erde waren, war das Fenster so verhext, dass es die korrekten Lichtverhältnisse gemäß der Tageszeit widerspiegelte. Es hatte mal einen Aufstand gegeben, als aufgeflogen war, dass man die hellen Tagesstunden lange bewusst gedehnt hatte, um die Mitarbeiter dazu zu bringen länger zu arbeiten. Seitdem war die Regel der korrekten Tageszeit-Widerspiegelung unantastbar geworden. Im Winter wäre sie dankbar für ein paar weitere helle Stunden gewesen, aber jetzt im Sommer verhinderte die Regel wahrscheinlich wirklich, dass Tonks jeden Tag unbemerkt zwei bis vier Überstunden machte.

Tonks' Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch ihr gegenüber, der ebenfalls noch besetzt war. Proudfoot schien nach einer Weile ihren Blick zu bemerken und sah auf.

„Ja?", fragte er uninteressiert. Tonks sog einmal tief die Luft ein bevor sie antwortete.

„Hast du bald Feierabend?", fragte sie bemüht fröhlich.

„Ja, sicher", meinte Proudfoot abwesend, „ich wollte das nur noch fertig machen."

„Willst du…", Tonks brach unsicher ab und Proudfoot sah irritiert auf.

„Ich meine… wollen wir dann vielleicht…", wieder brach sie ab, doch Proudfoot ließ nun überrascht die Feder sinken.

„Zusammen etwas trinken gehen?", fragte er ruhig.

Tonks nickte vorsichtig. Als sich daraufhin ein breites Lächeln auf Proudfoots Gesicht bildete, löste sich etwas die Anspannung in Tonks' Körper und auch sie musste lächeln.

„Gib mir noch eine Sekunde", sagte Proudfoot freundlich, „ich bin so gut wie fertig."

Tonks zwirbelte unsicher eine Strähne ihres stumpfen Haares zwischen den Fingern und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern, während sie wartete. Immer wieder fanden ihre Augen Proudfoots sanfte Züge und sie betrachtete nachdenklich sein dunkles Haar, das ihm durch die gesenkte Haltung seines Kopfes lässig in die Augen fiel, sein breites Kinn auf dem ein paar Stoppeln zu erkennen waren und blieben an seinen vollen, roten Lippen hängen. Nach nicht einmal zwei Minuten legte er die Feder aus der Hand und sah lächelnd zu ihr auf.

„Hast du einen speziellen Wunsch? Drei Besen? Zum Hippogreif? Oder was eleganteres?", fragte er beschwingt als Tonks sich erhoben und er ihr galant in den Umhang half. Tonks zögerte einen Moment und beobachtete wie er seinen dunklen Umhang über die breiten Schultern schwang und dann die oberen beiden Knöpfe vor seiner Brust schloss.

„Ähm…", setzte sie vorsichtig an, „wenn du willst können wir auch gleich zu dir", sie spürte, dass sie rot wurde, wich aber nicht seinem Blick aus, der schnell von erstaunt über belustigt zu erregt wechselte.

„OK", sagte er leise und musterte fasziniert Tonks' Gesicht. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis sie das Atrium des Ministeriums erreicht hatten und er ihr mit verschmitztem Grinsen höflich einen Arm anbot. Sie ergriff ihn sachte auf Höhe der Beuge und schon drehten sie sich gemeinsam ins Nichts.


	85. Chapter 85

FÜNFUNDZWANZIG

„Sag mal Tonks", Padraig Proudfoot drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Tonks milde lächelnd an, „funktioniert dein Versuch durch Sex über nen Typen hinwegzukommen eigentlich?"

Tonks konnte spüren wie ihre Wangen rot anliefen und senkte scheu den Blick. „Ist es so offensichtlich?"

Er lachte und streckte eine Hand aus um sie sanft unter Tonks Kinn zu legen und sie dazu zu bringen ihn anzusehen.

„Ja, ziemlich", sagte er unbekümmert.

„Sorry", murmelte Tonks halblaut, „das ist nicht fair dir gegenüber."

Proudfoot lachte wieder und strich mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar.

„Kein Ding", sagte er unbekümmert fröhlich, „Ich hab sehr viel Spaß dabei."

Tonks sah in sein hübsches Gesicht und die warmen leuchtend gelb-grünen Augen. Es stimmte wohl. Sie hatten beide sehr viel Spaß dabei. In ihrer ersten Nacht, hatte Tonks noch Probleme gehabt sich zu entspannen. Ihre Hände hatten nervös gezittert als sie begonnen hatte die Knöpfe von Padraigs Umhangs zu öffnen, kaum, dass sie gemeinsam über die Schwelle seiner Wohnung getreten waren. Doch Padraigs warmes Funkeln in den Augen und sein unbekümmert fröhlicher Ausdruck, wenn er Tonks betrachtete, hatten ihr schnell ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben. Nachdem sie die Hürde ihm ihren nackten Körper zu zeigen erst einmal überwunden hatte, war sie entspannt mit ihm in die weichen Kissen seines Bettes gesunken und hatte ihre Hände neugierig über seinen muskulösen Körper gleiten lassen. Er stellte sich als liebevoller, rücksichtvoller Liebhaber heraus und so hatte sie, als er drei Tage später unverblümt fragte, ob sie Lust auf ein weiteres Treffen hätte, zugesagt. Und es waren noch weitere Abende gefolgt.

Padraig musterte unablässig lächelnd Tonks' Gesicht. „Hat er Schluss gemacht?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ja, sozusagen", entgegnete Tonks ausdruckslos.

„Idiot!"

Der Tonfall in diesem Wort verstärkte in Tonks das Gefühl, dass Padraig ihre stark monothematisch orientierten Treffen nicht ganz so locker sah, wie er Tonks immer glauben machen wollte. Niedergeschlagen setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach ihrem BH um sich anzuziehen. Eine warme Hand legte sich sanft an ihren Rücken und sie hielt inne.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie noch einmal und warf ihm einen scheuen Blick zu.

„Tonks", sagte Padraig behutsam, „es ist ok, wenn das mit uns auf dieser rein körperlichen Ebene weiterläuft." Rein körperlich, dachte Tonks frustriert. Die Sache, von der sie immer geglaubt hatte, dass sie unmöglich sei.

„Aber ich mag dich", fuhr Proudfoot fort, „und ich würde auch gerne außerhalb meines Schlafzimmers mit dir Zeit verbringen." Die Hand an ihrem Rücken wanderte ihre Wirbelsäule hoch und strich sanft über ihren Nacken.

Tonks sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du stehst schon länger auf mich, oder?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Padraig lachte wieder und nickte dann einmal kurz. „Ich war dir besonders vor einem Jahr ziemlich verfallen. Und, du hast es wahrscheinlich schon erraten, deswegen bin ich auch nach Hogsmeade gekommen…"

Tonks wich verhalten seinem Blick aus.

„Aber das hat sich im Laufe der letzten Monate etwas relativiert", sagte er ruhig.

„Hat es?", fragte Tonks überrascht und musterte sein Gesicht.

„Ja", sagte er gelassen, „du schient nicht sonderlich interessiert und warst immer recht abweisend… und ich hatte zwischendurch was mit ner Hexe aus dem Postamt…" Er brach ab, biss unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Der Punkt ist", setzte er nach einer Weile erneut an, „wenn du mir jetzt die Chance gibst, würde ich dich immer noch sehr gerne kennenlernen. Mich mit dir über mehr als nur das Wetter unterhalten."

Tonks saß unschlüssig auf der Bettkannte. Fast an jedem Tag der vergangenen Wochen waren ihr fast ununterbrochen Erinnerungen an Remus durch den Kopf geschossen. Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit verfolgte er sie ihn ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, worüber sie mit anderen Leuten reden sollte, weil ihr nichts einfallen wollte, außer der Dinge, die sie in den vergangen zwei Monaten mit Remus durchlebt hatte und darüber konnte sie mit niemandem reden. Genauso wenig wie über die Tatsache wie trostlos ihr Leben schien seit er wieder fort war.

Die einzigen Momente, in denen ihr Gedächtnis sie nicht mit Erinnerungen quälte, schienen jene ekstatischen Minuten kurz vorm Orgasmus zu sein. Wenn sich ihre Finger tief in Padraigs Rücken und Po gruben und ihn stärker in sich zogen. Wenn ihr Atem immer schneller und lauter wurde und sie die Welt um sich herum für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen konnte. Doch kaum war der Moment vorbei, wurde Tonks wieder bewusst, dass es nicht Remus war, der schweißgebadet und glücklich neben ihr lag.

Beim ersten dieser Momente, an ihrem zweiten Treffen mit Padraig, war Tonks fast in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ihre Hände hatten gezittert als sie völlig verdattert festgestellt hatte, dass Blut unter ihren Nägeln zu sehen war, von dem sie nicht wusste, wie es dort hingekommen war. Padraig hatte nach einem kurzen Blick auf die kleinen halbmondförmigen Wunden an seinem Rücken nur sanft gelächelt und mit einem Blitzen in den Augen gesagt, dass Tonks sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, er stehe auf leidenschaftliche Frauen. Ein verdutztes Lachen war angesichts der bizarren Symmetrie der Situation aus Tonks' Kehle gedrungen, dass Padraig zum Glück als postkoitale Begeisterung interpretiert hatte. Doch als Padraig sie an sich zog, um noch einen Moment mit ihr in seinen Armen dazuliegen, bevor Tonks wieder gehen würde, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und mit Macht die Tränen zurückgehalten. Trotzdem, hatte es weitere Treffen gegeben. Und ihr gelang es immer besser die Trostlosigkeit der Welt zu Gunsten des Moments zu vergessen.

„Tonks?"

Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ ihren Blick zu seinen Augen hinauffahren.

„Komm, geh mit mir aus. Es tut dir nicht gut, wenn du weiter so einsam und traurig bist."

Tonks nickte langsam und das breite Lächeln erschien wieder auf Padraigs Gesicht.


	86. Chapter 86

SECHSUNDZWANZIG

Tonks sank erschöpft in die Kissen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit ihrer Lider traten die anderen Eindrücke ihrer Sinne deutlicher hervor. Das angenehme Gefühl der weichen, warmen Bettwäsche auf ihrer Haut, das tiefe, erschöpfte Atmen neben ihr und, dachte sie mit einem leichten Stechen im Bauch, der Geruch des Schweißes in der Luft.

Seine muskulösen Arme zogen sie an sich und sie ließ es geschehen, kuschelte sich beinahe glücklich an eine immer noch ungewohnt haarlose Brust.

„Das war schön", sagte Padraig leise und Tonks öffnete die Augen um ihn anzusehen. „Nicht nur der Sex, auch der Abend davor", sagte er zwinkernd.

„Ja, fand ich auch", sagte Tonks leise und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen. Ja, der Abend war schön gewesen. Das Essen in dem Restaurant, in das Padraig sie geführt hatte, hatte ausgezeichnet geschmeckt und war kunstvoll angerichtet gewesen. Sie hatten größtenteils unbeschwert geredet und Tonks hatte es geschafft, keine Ereignisse, die weniger als zwei Jahre zurücklagen, zu erwähnen, so dass gefährliche Themengebiete umschifft wurden. Als Tonks nach dem Dessert einen weiteren Drink abgelehnt hatte, waren sie noch ein Stück an der Küste entlang spaziert und hatten entspannt schwatzend die Sterne bewundert. Tonks hatte sich eigentlich fest vorgenommen, ihr erstes richtiges Date nicht in Sex enden zu lassen, sondern die Erlebnisse erst ein wenig sacken zu lassen, doch in dem Moment war der verdammte Mond, goldglänzend und zunehmend, aufgegangen und sie hatte Padraig abrupt gebeten, sie noch mit zu ihm zu nehmen.

Er lächelte glücklich und fuhr mit einer Hand abermals durch ihr Haar.

„Hattest du das eigentlich schon mal?", fragte er und betrachtete nachdenklich ihre braunen Strähnen, „dass du deine Metamorphmagie verloren hast?"

Tonks zögerte bevor sie antwortet. „Ja, zum Ende meines ersten Ausbildungsjahres hin", sagte sie langsam, „aber da waren es nur ein paar Wochen."

„Was war damals der Auslöser?", fragte Padraig und streichelte weiter durch ihr Haar.

„Ähm…", machte Tonks, „ich war irgendwie deprimiert… ich dachte ich würde nie lernen mit meiner Magie klar zukommen."

Padraig sah sie irritiert an. Tonks atmete einmal tief durch und begann zu erklären.

„Ich stand in der Schule ziemlich auf Kriegsfuß mit meiner Metamorphmagie, weil… Jungs im Teenageralter einfach Trottel sind…" Sie sah prüfend in Padraigs Gesicht, doch er schien sofort zu verstehen was sie meinte, also sprach sie weiter, „Nach der Schule, dachte ich dann, dass es besser werden würde. Ich dachte, wenn die Männer älter und vernünftiger seien oder ich stark genug um ihnen klare Grenzen aufzuzeigen, würde ich endlich Frieden mit meiner Magie schließen."

„Aber das hat nicht funktioniert?", fragte Padraig langsam.

„Nein…", sagte Tonks nachdenklich, „ich hab irgendwann festgestellt, nachdem ein Junge… ach nicht so wichtig…" sie schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf um die Erinnerung zu verdrängen, „ich habe festgestellt, dass es nicht die Leute um mich herum sind, die nie zufrieden mit meinem Körper sind, sondern ich. Und das hat mich ziemlich fertig gemacht…"

Padraig küsste sanft ihre Stirn und strich erneut über ihr Haar.

„Und bist du inzwischen zufrieden mit deinem Körper?", fragte er langsam.

Tonks schnaubte leises. „Ich hab meine Höhen und Tiefen", sagte sie langsam, „aber…" eine Erinnerung zuckte durch ihren Kopf, Remus, wie er ihren aberwitzigen Versuch sich nach dem Sex auf ihrem Teppich mit einer Hand ein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen unterbrochen hatte. Wenn sie damals schon gewusst hätte, dass er Tonks' Geruch viel mehr geliebt hatte als ihr Aussehen. Etwas, das sie nicht mal beeinflussen konnte. „Ja", sagte Tonks langsam, „es hat eine Weile gedauert aber im Großen und Ganzen schon."

„Daran liegt's also diesmal nicht?", fragte Padraig vorsichtig.

Tonks fing unbewusst an eine Strähne zwischen ihren Fingern zu zwirbeln.

„Es ist ok, wenn du noch nicht darüber reden willst", sagte Padraig als er ihr Unbehagen spürte. Tonks blieb stumm und so wechselte er abrupt das Thema.

„Was hältst du von Kino das nächste Mal?", fragte er bemüht unbeschwert.

Tonks versuchte sich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück zu ziehen und nickte lächelnd.

„Ich hab viel zu tun die nächste Woche, aber wie wäre es am Freitag?" Etwas in seinem Tonfall schien nicht zu der unverfänglichen Frage passen zu wolle.

„Da kann ich leider nicht", sagte Tonks zaghaft.

Padraig wirkte unsicherer als es angesichts ihrer Ablehnung angemessen gewesen wäre. „Den ganzen Abend nicht?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Tonks blinzelte irritiert, doch eine ungute Vorahnung keimte in ihr auf. „Ja, den ganzen Abend nicht", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, „und auch den frühen Morgen des Samstag nicht!"

Ihre Vorahnung verstärkte sich als Padraig nun fast erschrocken, wirkte und ihrem Blick auswich. Tonks musterte ihn mit versteinertem Blick.

„Weißt du, Tonks…", seine Stimme war auf einmal abgehackt und sie konnte spüren, dass die Finger, die noch an ihrem Rücken lagen, kalt wurden, „ich würde nicht fragen… aber es gibt da so merkwürdige… Gerüchte… im Büro und… nicht, dass ich sie glaube… aber…"

Tonks rutschte ein Stück von ihm ab und sah ihn mit unnachgiebigem Blick an. Padraig wich immer noch ihrem Blick aus, schien aber auch nicht weitersprechen zu wollen.

„Was für Gerüchte?", fragte Tonks harsch.

Padraig schien mit einem Mal sehr nervös und rutschte weiter ans Kopfende des Bettes um sich aufrechter hinzusetzen. Er zog die Decke dabei scheinbar unbewusst mit sich, so dass Tonks nun mit freiem Oberkörper da lag.

„Dumme Gerüchte…"

„Nun sag schon!" Ihre Stimme klang härter als sie beabsichtigt hatte und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Haarspitzen wieder rot angelaufen waren, auch wenn sie dieser Zeit nie wusste, ob sie nur das Gefühl hatte oder dies wirklich geschah.

„Boot sagte du hast Wolfsbann gebraut", sagte Padraig leise und bestätigte damit Tonks' ungute Vorahnung, „Savage meinte du hättest noch nie eine Schicht an Vollmond gehabt und du hast selbst zugegeben, dass du dich für alle Nachrichten die mit Werwölfen zu tun haben, besonders interessierst."

So fühlte sich das also an. Tonks' Ausdruck blieb unverändert hart. „Also denkt ihr, dass ich ein Werwolf bin", sagte sie und immer noch war sie selbst überrascht wie abweisend und düster ihre Stimme klingen konnte.

„Solche Sachen passieren", sagte Proudfoot ausweichend, „Auroren werden im Dienst gebissen. Und du musst zugeben, dass du dich seit letztem Sommer ziemlich verändert hast. Nicht nur äußerlich."

Tonks setzte sich energisch auf und begann ihre Kleidung vom Boden aufzuklauben und sich anzuziehen.

„Tonks…", setzte Padraig behutsam an, doch sie fuhr harsch dazwischen.

„Und hast du dich geopfert um mal auszuchecken, ob du irgendwo auf meinem Körper die Bissnarbe finden kannst?", spie sie ihm entgegen.

„Ähm, Tonks", sagte Padraig beschwichtigend, „ich will hier nicht deine Verschwörungstheorie zerstören, aber du hast mich abgeschleppt."

„Und was, wenn ich ein Werwolf bin?", schrie Tonks ihm ohne auf seinen Einwand einzugehen entgegen, „willst du mich dann trotzdem noch ficken und mich _kennenlernen_?"

In der folgenden Stille konnte sie Padraig schlucken hören. Sein Gesicht war mit einem Schlag kreideweiß und seine Brust hob und senkte sich. Tonks erwartete schon, dass sein Blick im nächsten Moment panisch zu seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtschrank huschen würde, doch er saß nur stumm wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange da und rührte sich nicht.

Tonks wandte sich verärgert ab und warf sich schon auf dem Weg zur Tür ihren Umhang über die Schultern.

„Tonks!"

Schon halb auf dem Flur schaffte er es ihr Handgelenk zu fassen zu bekommen und hinderte sie so daran zu disapparieren. Erzürnt drehte sie sich zu.

„Ja", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme, „ja, ich würde trotzdem mit dir ausgehen wollen, aber ich hab ein Recht, es zu wissen."

Mit einem Ruck befreite Tonks ihr Handgelenkt und disapparierte. Als sie durch das Nichts flog, fragte sie sich noch, ob Padraigs Antwort die richtige oder die falsche gewesen war.


	87. Chapter 87

SIEBENUNDZWANZIG

„Nein, ich bin kein Werwolf", sagte Tonks langsam. Es war der nächste Morgen und sie saß mit Padraig auf einer abgelegenen Bank in Hogsmeade. In einer halben Stunde würde die Einsatzbesprechung anfangen. „Aber ein Freund von mir."

Padraig nickte langsam und musterte nachdenklich Tonks' Gesicht.

„Und du willst ihn an Vollmond nicht alleine lassen, nach der Razzia in dem Werwolfwald vor zwei Monaten?", fragte er langsam.

Tonks nickte stumm.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch, Tonks!" Padraig beugte sich vor und küsste sanft ihre Schläfe, „Du bist aber vorsichtig, ja?"

Tonks nickte erneut. „Wolfsbanntrank, Schutzzauber um das Zimmer, Kreaturenbann… die ganze Palette", sagte sie sachlich.

„Ok", sagte Padraig leise und musterte weiter ihr Gesicht.

„Ist dein Freund der Grund, dass du so niedergeschlagen bist seit letztem Sommer."

Tonks nickte und versuchte zu verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Wurde er da gebissen?"

Tonks zögerte, dann nickte sie erneut. Padraig atmete schwer und legte einen Arm um Tonks' Schulter um sie sanft zu drücken.

„Das tut mir leid."

Tonks wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und nickte dann noch einmal. Für einen Moment saßen sie schweigend beieinander.

„Samstag?", fragte Tonks dann, „Kino?"

Padraig lächelte und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Sehr gerne", sagte er lächelnd, „oder komm jederzeit spontan vorbei, wenn du jemandem zum Reden brauchst."


	88. Teil 5: Akzeptanz

TEIL 5

AKZEPTANZ

* * *

EINS

Remus sah von seinem Buch auf und stellte überrascht fest, wie dunkel es im Zimmer geworden war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass es schon weit nach neun war und er damit wiedermal die Zeit völlig vergessen hatte.

Er stand von der Couch auf und streckte die steifen Glieder und den schmerzenden Rücken durch. Nachdem er sich für einen Moment in dem dunklen Raum umgesehen hatte und sein Blick wie so oft unwillkürlich an Lillys und James' Hochzeitsbild hängen geblieben war, entzündete er mit einem leichten Zucken seines Zauberstabes eine Lampe und ging mit schnellen Schritten in die Küche um etwas Essbares zu suchen. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde er fündig. Schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Couch öffnete er die Dose Spagetti in Tomatensauce und ließ den Deckel mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes in die grobe Richtung der Küche surren. Erst nachdem er bereits die Hälfte des Inhalts direkt aus der Dose gelöffelt hatte, bemerkte er, dass er vergessen hatte die Nudeln aufzuwärmen. Er beschloss nach einem Blick auf den verbleibenden Rest in der Dose mit einem Schulterzucken, dass es jetzt auch nicht mehr der Mühe wert wäre und aß schon wieder lesend weiter.

Am Anfang war es ihm schwer gefallen mit dem Alraunenblatt unter der Zunge zu essen oder zu trinken, aber inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Außerdem hatte das Blatt nach ein paar Tagen eine schleimige Konsistenz angenommen, die zwar etwas befremdlich, aber sehr nützlich war, wenn es darum ging, es an Ort und Stelle zu halten und es vor allem nachts nicht aus Versehen zu verschlucken. Außerdem war so das leichte Lispeln wieder aus seinen Worten verschwunden, von dem er schwören konnte, dass es bei einem Treffen einmal sehr misstrauische Seitenblicke von Tonks provoziert hatte.

Nach unbestimmter Zeit, denn gerade was die Zeit betraf konnte er seinem Gefühl momentan absolut nicht mehr trauen, bemerkte er, dass die Dose leer war. Er stand auf und ging immer noch in dem Buch lesend ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Auch ein Alltagsproblem, was am Anfang sehr schwierig zu lösen gewesen war und auf das man natürlich keine Antworten in den klugen Büchern, die er alle im Grimmauldplatz ausgeliehen hatte, finden konnte. Ob Sirius damals wohl auch herausgefunden hatte, dass der Schlüssel darin lag, nur so wenig Zahnpasta zu benutzen, dass man den Mund anschließend nicht ausspülen musste?

Fünf Minuten später setzte Remus sich halb entkleidet in sein Bett. Der Wälzer lag wie jede Nacht aufgeschlagen neben seinem Kopfkissen, obwohl er die Zeilen inzwischen auswendig konnte.

 _Der wichtigste Teil des Prozesses ist die Selbsterkenntnis. Viele sehr fähiger Zauberer und Hexen sind daran gescheitert, dass sie sich nicht eingestehen konnten, was sie sind. Aber die Verwandlung wird nie funktionieren, wenn man selbst von ihr überrascht wäre, also: Erkennen Sie sich selbst!_

Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Nicht mehr auf einen weit entfernten Morgen seiner Schulzeit mit Sirius, James und Peter, dem Morgen nach ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Vollmond, dem Morgen, an dem ihm bewusst geworden war, wie sehr ihn seine drei Freunde liebten und was sie bereit gewesen waren für ihn zu tun. Die Erinnerung hatte immer funktioniert und das täte sie wahrscheinlich auch heute noch, aber es fühlte sich einfach nicht mehr… richtig an. Seine Freunde waren fort. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Aber was noch da war, das was ihn immer noch zwang am Leben zu bleiben und diesen Kampf seiner täglichen Existenz weiter zu führen, war etwas anderes. Er konzentrierte sich auf ihren Geruch und ihr glockenhelles Lachen und murmelte die Beschwörung.

Der Wolf brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor und lief langsam eine Runde durch den kleinen Raum bevor er innehielt und sich mit fast herausfordernden Augen ihm zuwandte. Remus hielt seinem Blick stand, zwang sich, ihn anzusehen und ihn in seiner ganzen leuchtend silbernen Schönheit zu betrachten. Sein Fell wehte sanft in einer nicht vorhandenen Brise und ein Ohr drehte sich am Kopf in Richtung eines für Remus nicht hörbaren Geräusches. Langsam sank Remus auf die Matratze und schloss die Augen. Durch geschlossene Lider konnte er noch immer das silbrige Glänzen seines Patronus' ausmachen, doch er konzentrierte sich auf seine anderen Sinne. Auf die Geräusche, die kaum hörbar durch die geschlossenen Fenster drangen, den Geschmack der Zahnpasta in seinem Mund, der schon wieder von der bitteren Notes des Alraunenblattes überlagert wurde, das Gefühl der kratzigen Decke auf seiner Haut und vor allem die Gerüche. Die ganze Welt der Düfte, die er innerhalb der letzten eineinhalb Jahre entdeckt hatte und von der er nicht mehr wusste, wie er sich jemals ohne sie zurechtgefunden hatte. Der leichte Moder der Wände, das Salz des Meeres, die bunten Wirren der Sträucher und Bäume vor dem Haus und der Lebensmittelreste in seiner Küche… Manchmal glaubte er Leanas Geruch noch in dem Haus wahrnehmen zu können, dabei war sie nur ein paar Tage hier gewesen. Warum hatte er Tonks nie hierher eingeladen, vielleicht sogar in seinem Bett schlafen lassen oder am besten sie auf seiner Couch geliebt? Ihren nackten, schweißüberströmten Körper in die Polster gedrückt, damit ein Teil von ihr für immer in der Luft liegen würde…

Als Remus nach einer traumreichen Nacht erwachte, war der Patronus fort und die Sonne schien schon hell und sorglos durch die schmutzigen Fenster. Er sprang schnell aus dem Bett und ließ wie so häufig das Frühstück ausfallen um die verschlafenden Stunden nachzuholen. Unermüdlich stand er im Zentrum des Wohnzimmers, welches er für diesen Zweck von Couchtisch und Sessel befreit hatte, und übte.

 _Natürlich wird der Zauber wirkungslos bleiben, solange nicht der vollständige Vorbereitungsprozess abgeschlossen ist, dennoch wird empfohlen, die korrekte Handhaltung und Ausführung der Beschwörung, sowie besonders das dafür benötigte geistige Setting soweit zu verinnerlichen, dass diese nach der Vervollständigung des Vorbereitungsprozesses kein Hindernis mehr darstellen. Beachten Sie auch, dass die Führung des Zauberstabes zwar empfohlen wird, da es den meisten Magiern schon aus purer Gewohnheit schwerfällt Beschwörungen auszuführen, wenn sie nicht ihren Zauberstab in der Hand halten, es für die eigentliche Verwandlung jedoch nicht zwingend notwendig ist._

Also übte Remus. Mit Zauberstab und ohne. Manchmal stundenlang und vergaß darüber wieder die Zeit. So lange, dass ihm schon ganz schummerig im Kopf wurde und er kurz davor war, auf allen Vieren in die Küche zu kriechen um sich Erleichterung für seinen vor Hunger schmerzenden Magen zu verschaffen. So auch heute. An einen Küchenschrank gelehnt auf den Boden sitzend, löffelte er eine Dose Erbsensuppe, die er diesmal sogar mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes aufgewärmt hatte.

Als er einen flüchtigen Blick auf sein Handgelenk warf, erstarrte er in der Bewegung. War es wirklich schon nach drei? Ein Glück, dass er noch nicht zu spät für das Treffen des Ordens dran war. Als ihm das vor zwei Tagen passiert war, hatte Tonks ihn anschließend in der Bibliothek beiseite genommen und ihm die Leviten gelesen. Remus störte sich nicht an ihren wütend funkelnden Augen und ihren harschen Worten, denn, auch wenn es ihm immer noch schwer fiel es sich einzugestehen, genoss er insgeheim alle emotionalen Zeugnisse ihrer Besorgnis um ihn. Nein, was ihn fertig gemacht hatte und in ihm das Bedürfnis ausgelöst hatte, den Raum so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen und dafür zu sorgen, dass es nie wieder zu so einem Treffen zwischen ihm und Tonks kommen würde, war der Geruch, der an ihren Kleidern hing. Der Geruch nach einem anderen Mann.

Schnell schlang er die letzten Bisse der Suppe hinunter und erhob sich. Es war noch etwas zu früh für das Treffen, und so hatte er noch Zeit, sich einem anderen Problem zu widmen. Auf dem beiseitegeschobenen, und unprätentiös mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes von allen Dingen befreiten Couchtisch breitete er die Reste seines ‚Vermögens' aus. Das Wort klang in seinen eigenen Ohren wie blanker Hohn, doch was das schlimmste war, es war für ihn wirklich ein Vermögen. Geld dass er mühsam zusammengekratzt hatte indem er Bücher verkauft hatte. Ein paar seiner eigenen und, da ihn das nicht sonderlich weit gebracht hatte, viele aus der Bibliothek des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12, dachte Remus mit schlechtem Gewissen. Was für ein Glück es doch gewesen war, dass Mundungus, ein zu gewöhnlicher Kleinkrimmineller war um zu wissen, dass einige Bücher in den verstaubten Regalen sehr viel wertvoller waren als die angelaufenen Silberlöffel, die er hatte mitgehen lassen.

Remus ordnete das Geld in kleinen akkuraten Häufchen und zählte seinen Reichtum. Sirius hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, versuchte er sich etwas zu beruhigen, besonders nicht, wenn er gewusst hätte, wofür das Geld bestimmt war. Und Harry, dem ja theoretisch alle weltlichen Besitztümer von Sirius überschrieben worden waren… nun ja… der musste es ja nicht unbedingt erfahren… und hatte durch das Familienvermögen der Potters doch eh bis an sein Lebensende ausgesorgt.

Remus fuhr noch einmal mit dem Finger über die Liste in seinem Buch. Die meisten Zutaten lagerten schon unter einem losen Dielenbrett in seinem Schlafzimmer oder in seiner magisch vergrößerten Innentasche. Er hatte sie mit dem unrechtmäßig erworbenen Gold gekauft, über mehrere Tage verteilt und in verschiedenen Geschäften um keine unnütze Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es war schließlich immer noch illegal was er hier tat. Aber keine zehn Thestrale würden ihn dazu bringen ins Ministerium zu marschieren und sein Vorhaben offiziell anzumelden. Die Administrationshexe würde ihn wahrscheinlich mit einem gezierten Lächeln freundlich bitten zu warten und versuchen gleichzeitig unbemerkt ein Memo ins Aurorenbüro zu schicken. Das wäre mal ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen mit Tonks… Tonks... manchmal fragte sich Remus ob seine neue Obsession nur erwachte war, um ihn von Gedanken an sie abzulenken. Hatte er damit nur eine Besessenheit gegen eine andere ausgetauscht? Aber warum war sie dann noch immer in seinem Kopf? Und hatte er es nicht eigentlich schon ewig tun wollen… schon damals seit ihrem Gespräch vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur erst jetzt erkannt, dass es keine Furcht sondern unstillbare Neugier war, die in ihm brodelte. Oder war es beides?

Der Finger blieb an den letzten beiden Einträgen auf der Liste hängen. Er hatte bei seinen Shoppingtouren herausgefunden, dass lycanierte Eisenhutwurzel und Baumschlangenhaut schwierig zu besorgen sein würden und hatte das Problem immer wieder aufgeschoben. Doch die Zeit wurde langsam knapp. Remus schlug das Buch zu, um es magisch zu verkleinern und in der Innentasche seines Umhanges verschwinden zu lassen. Es wird wohl mal wieder Zeit für einen Besuch im Eberkopf, dachte Remus seufzend, denn wenn man jemanden sucht, der so etwas unter der Hand besorgen kann, dann wohl dort. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die Anwesenheit von gewissen Auroren nicht das dort für gewöhnlich florierende Geschäft des üblichen Abschaums zum Erliegen gebracht hatte. Und, schoss es Remus schmerzlich durch den Kopf, dass man dort gewissen Auroren nicht über den Weg laufen wird.


	89. Chapter 89

ZWEI

„Eine Galleone, vier Sickel, letztes Angebot", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme.

Sein Gegenüber schüttelte nur herablassend den Kopf. „Zwei Galleonen hatten wir gesagt! Und keinen Knut weniger!"

Remus fiel es zunehmend schwieriger ruhig zu bleiben. „Zwei Galleonen war für beides", zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne und sah mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen in das blasse Gesicht, „und wenn du mir nur Baumschlangenhaut besorgt hast, kannst du froh sein, dass ich dir überhaupt Geld gebe!"

Der Vampir schüttelte wieder den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink. Die Farbe erinnerte Remus unweigerlich an Blut, aber was wusste er schon über Farben.

„Lycanierte Eisenhutwurzeln werden nur an autorisierte Personen der Klassifizierung G oder höher verkauft", sagte Remus' Geschäftspartner unbekümmert, „das wusste ich noch nicht, als wir das letzte Mal verhandelt haben."

Remus spürte wie sein Gesicht vor Wut dunkel anlief. „Aber ich bezahle nicht extra für deine Dummheit!", sagte er halblaut und im vollen Bewusstsein, dass seine Stimme dabei nicht minder bedrohlich klang, als wenn er seinen Gegenüber quer durch die Bar hinweg angeschrien hätte. Der Vampir verfolgte anscheinend nicht die gleiche Strategie und erhob die Stimme während er gleichzeitig seine langen, weißen Finger in das Revers von Remus' Umhang krallte.

„Wen nennst du hier dumm, Mensch?!"

„Wen nennst du hier Mensch, Vampir?!", schrie Remus zurück bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und grub seine Nägel so tief in die Hand an seinem Revers, dass er spürte, wie die dünne, weiße Haut darunter sich spannte, kurz davor zu zerreißen. Für einen Moment starrte Remus in die eisblauen Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass sich seine Haare aufgestellt hatten, so dass er mindestens drei Zentimeter größer und wesentlich bedrohlicher wirkte und diese Veränderung auch bei seinem Gegenüber nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Nach ein paar Sekunden umspielte ein unterdrücktes Lächeln die blassen Mundwinkel.

„Schon gut", sagte der Vampir beschwichtigend und löste den Griff von Remus' Umhang, „ich bin sicher wir finden eine Einigung."

Remus löste mit Mühe den Blick von den kalten Augen. Aberforth erschien plötzlich, groß und mit unnachgiebigem Gesicht, vor ihnen und stellte einen Teller mit roher Leber auf den Tisch.

„Wenn ihr euch prügeln wollt, verlasst gefälligst den Schankraum", sagte er und ließ seinen Blick für einen Moment zwischen ihnen hin und her pendeln bevor er wieder hinter die Bar verschwand.

„Sagen wir eine Galleone und zehn Sickel", meinte der Vampir ruhig.

Remus bediente sich von dem Teller und dachte für einen Moment darüber nach, ob er seinen Geschäftspartner mit einem bedrohlichen Bick noch um zwei Sickel runterhandeln sollte. Doch in diesem Moment verstummten sämtliche Gäste im Raum. Genaugenommen war es kein Verstummen, sondern nur ein Innehalten, das fast sofort von einem Gemurmel an unverdächtigen Gesprächen abgelöst wurde. Remus sah unauffällig zur Tür und fand seine Vermutung sofort bestätigt. Ein Auror hatte soeben den Eberkopf betreten und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf einen freien Tisch in Remus' Nähe zu. Als er sich nur zwei Meter von ihm entfernt in einen Stuhl fallen ließ, wehte sein Geruch zu ihrem Tisch hinüber und Remus' Nackenhaare stellten sich unwillkürlich auf.

Der Vampir spürte offensichtlich, dass es für ihn besser war zu schweigen und bediente sich stattdessen ungefragt bei der Leber. Remus ließ es geschehen und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Aberforth an den Tisch des Aurors trat und seinen Kopf senkte um ein paar unverständliche Worte mit ihm auszutauschen. Zu Remus' großer Verwunderung stand Proudfoot kurz darauf mit gerunzelter Stirn auf und verschwand nach einem verunsicherten Seitenblick in Richtung der umliegenden Tische auf der Treppe zu den oberen Zimmern. Sobald der Saum seines Umhangs auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz verschwunden war, setzten die ursprünglichen Gespräche im Raum wieder ein.

„Eine Galleone und sieben Sickel", sagte der Vampir und musterte Remus mit für einen Vampir fast freundlichem Gesicht, „für alle vier Tüten."

Remus versuchte sich seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken zu lassen und zählte mit versteinertem Gesicht die Münzen auf die Tischplatte. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man vom Abschaum als offizielles Mitglied akzeptiert wurde. Der Vampir schob wortlos vier kleine Tütchen über den Tisch die Remus augenblicklich in seine Tasche verschwinden ließ.

„Hoffe mit Ihnen bald wieder Geschäfte zu machen, mein Herr Werwolf", sagte der Vampir.

Remus bot ihm mit einer sanften Geste noch ein weiteres Stück Leber an. Ein Angebot was sein Gegenüber so gleich mit flinken Fingern annahm.

„Die lycanierte Eisenhutwurzel?", fragte Remus mit festem Blick und nahm sich selbst ein Stück Leber, „ich geb' Ihnen 16 Sickel, wenn Sie es innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage schaffen."

„Bedaure", sagte der Vampir auf einmal viel freundlicher und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Klassifizierung G rühr ich nicht an."

„Eisenhut ist nicht gefährlich, wenn man ihn nicht ohne Handschuhe berührt", sagte Remus ausdruckslos.

„Oh, es geht nicht um den Kontakt mit dem Eisenhut als solchen", sagte der Vampir und griff mit spitzen Fingern nach einem besonders blutigem Stück Fleisch auf dem Teller, „es ist mehr die Tatsache, dass Hogsmeade ein wenig aurorenverseucht ist und mir meine Freiheit zu lieb ist, mein Herr."

Remus nickte stumm und aß noch ein Stück Leber. Er war immer jemand gewesen, der sofort erkannte, wann es keinen Sinn hatte zu diskutieren und der Prinzipien akzeptierte. Selbst wenn sie ihn vor ein solches Problem stellten.


	90. Chapter 90

DREI

Remus stand seit geraumer Zeit im Lichte der hell erleuchteten Fenster in dem vertrauten Garten und starrte auf die abblätternde Farbe von Tonks' Tür. Seit dem Beinahe-Zusammentreffen mit Proudfoot vor ein paar Tagen war es für Remus kein Geheimnis mehr, zu wem der Geruch, den er an Tonks' Kleidern wahrgenommen hatte, gehörte. Und diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren war ihm doch schwerer gefallen als erwartet. Während der Treffen des Ordens gelang es ihm recht gut, sich dies nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch was wenn er ihr heute so nah kam, dass er unweigerlich feststellen musste, dass es nicht nur ihre Kleidung war, die nach diesem Schönling roch. Remus' neu entdeckten Fähigkeiten hatten also nicht nur Vorteile, dachte er und starrte weiter auf die vertraute grüne Holztür. Und würden diese durch den Zauber nicht noch stärker werden? Vielleicht sollte er sein bescheuertes und wahrscheinlich eh zum Scheitern verurteiltes Vorhaben einfach begraben.

Er sog tief die Luft ein und spürte dabei so viel, was ihm sonst immer verborgen geblieben war. Den ganzen Garten und das Zimmer vor ihm. Alles gleichzeitig und in solcher Feinheit. Nein, dachte er, so schnell werde ich nicht aufgeben. Und Tonks ist wie immer deine einzige Chance, also Pokerface bewahren.

Er hob die Hand, trat einen Schritt vor und klopfte sanft an die Tür. Er hörte Schritte auf der anderen Seite und schon stand Tonks vor ihm. Ein Lächeln stand auf ihren Lippen auch wenn ihre Augen davon anscheinend noch nichts wussten.

„Hallo", sagte Remus leise und trat über die Schwelle als sie ihn mit einer fahrigen Geste herein bat. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass wenigstens nicht das Haus, nach diesem hohlen Idioten roch. Tonks stand bereits an der Feuerstelle und schöpfte eine Kelle des Wolfsbanntrankes in eine Suppenterrine.

„Oh, sind beide Tassen schmutzig?", fragte Remus unsicher und lächelte verhalten. Tonks reichte ihm die Schale und blickte verhalten zu ihm auf. „Rat noch mal", sagte sie leise, als Remus in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken begann. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen und verschüttete dabei ein wenig von dem Trank, der nun sein Kinn hinab lief. Zu seiner Erleichterung reagierte Tonks darauf ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen. Ein Glück, dass eine merkwürdige Eigenschaft des Tranks darin bestand, dass er trotz der Tatsache, dass er über einem lodernden Feuer gelagert werden musste und unablässig rauchte nie heißer als Zimmertemperatur wurde. Sie verfielen in Schweigen, während Remus den Rest des Gebräus trank und Tonks sehr interessiert mit ihrem Ärmel über einem Fleck auf ihrer Küchenplatte wischte.

„Danke", sagte Remus und reichte ihr die geleerte Schale. Tonks lächelte als Antwort und diesmal machten sogar ihre Augen mit, so dass Remus Probleme hatte sie anzusehen, während er zu sprechen ansetzte. „Sag mal… Tonks…"

„Ja?", fragte sie und stellte die Schale auf den Stapel Geschirr in der Spüle.

„Auroren… haben Sicherheits-Klassifizierung G, oder?"

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und er ließ schnell die Hand, die unbewusst auf dem Weg in sein Haar gewesen war sinken. Eine Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn als sie antworte.

„Ja, mindestens", sagte sie leise und musterte ihn interessiert.

Remus zögerte, „ich hab mich gefragt…" sein Blick schwang über die Feuerstelle und blieb an dem unablässig dampfenden Trank hängen, „vielleicht, wenn es nicht zu viel Aufwand wäre… könntest du etwas für mich besorgen?" Er schaffte es sie anzusehen. Ihr Blick war nicht zu deuten, doch Remus konnte riechen, dass sie auf einmal in Alarmbereitschaft war. Vielleicht hätte er doch zu Moody gehen sollen. „Es ist nichts gefährliches", fuhr er fort und diesmal fiel im zu spät auf, dass eine Hand in seinem Haar gelandet war, „und ich gebe dir natürlich das Geld dafür wieder, wenn du…"

„Was?", fragte Tonks scharf und er erstarrte unwillkürlich.

„Lycanierte Eisenhutwurzel", sagte Remus leise und fixierte einen Punkt direkt über Tonks' Augen.

Sie verstummte einen Moment. Als Remus es schaffte sie direkt anzusehen, stellte er überrascht fest, wie nachdenklich sie auf einmal wirkte.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Remus", sagte sie ruhig und sah ihn durchdringend an, „ich verstehe natürlich, dass du es versuchen willst, aber denkst du nicht, dass es zu gefährlich ist und du deine Zeit momentan besser anderen Dingen widmen solltest?"

Remus schluckte. Wie zum Henker? Wieso wusste sie immer was in seinem Kopf vorging und was er vorhatte? Hatte sie es schon geahnt, bevor es ihm selbst bewusst geworden war?

„Ich weiß das Arrangement ist nicht optimal", fuhr Tonks etwas energischer fort, „aber es funktioniert doch. Und ich habe Monate gebraucht um es richtig zu machen und bin sehr viel erfahrener im Brauen als du."

Was? Remus blinzelte viel zu schnell und viel zu oft, bevor sein Gesicht wieder unverfängliche Züge angenommen hatte.

„Aber ich weiß", sagte Tonks und nun lag ein bitterer Unterton in ihren Worten, „du kannst den Gedanken von jemandem abhängig zu sein nicht ertragen, oder?" Sie schüttelte mit finsterem Ausdruck den Kopf und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um die Tür ihres Zutatenschrankes aufzureißen. Nach nicht einmal zwei Sekunden hatte sie gefunden, wonach sie suchte und hielt ihm eine in Pergamentpapier eingeschlagene Wurzel entgegen.

„Versprich mir nur, dass du den Trank nicht nimmst, bevor ihn sich nicht jemand angesehen hat, ok?", sagte sie in flehendem Ton und sah Remus direkt in die Augen. Plötzlich verstand Remus, was gerade geschehen war. Eisenhutwurzel wurde anscheinend auch zum Brauen des Wolfsbanntrankes gebraucht.

„Versprochen", sagte er leise nachdem er mühsam seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte und nahm die Wurzel entgegen.

„Ich kann das auch machen, ich hab inzwischen etwas Erfahrung darin anhand des Ergebnisses zu erkennen, was schief gelaufen sein könnte, ok?"

„Ja", sagte Remus leise und sah sanft lächelnd zu Tonks, „Ich lass ihn vorher von dir kontrollieren, versprochen."

Sie nickte als Antwort einmal kurz und wandte mit verschlossenem Blick den Kopf ab. Remus begann in seiner Tasche nach ein paar Münzen zu kramen, doch sie legte sofort eine Hand an seinen Arm, so dass er inne hielt und erschrocken zu ihr sah.

„Ach komm, vergiss es, Remus", sagte sie ruhig, „das Zeug ist für mich eh günstiger, weil es Arbeitsmaterial ist und… nun ja, sollte für dich eigentlich ganz umsonst sein."

Remus wollte darauf bestehen, dass sie wenigstens das Geld annahm, wollte ihr sagen, dass er ihr doch eh schon mehrere Wochen auf der Tasche gelegen hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass er sobald das nächste Gesetz gegen halbmenschliche Kreaturen verabschiedet war, wohl nie wieder auch nur die Toiletten im Eberkopf würde schrubben dürfen und jeder Sickel eine Mahlzeit mehr bedeuten konnte, also nickte er noch einmal und versuchte all die Dankbarkeit, all die Wärme die er gegenüber Tonks empfand in einen Blick zu legen.

„Morgen, selbe Zeit?", fragte Tonks und unterbrach damit die Stille.

„Ja", sagte Remus und schaffte es kaum seinen Blick von ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht abzuwenden, „klingt gut."

Er wandte sich zur Tür, hielt jedoch mit der Hand auf dem Türknauf noch einmal inne.

„Als ich kurz nach der Erfindung die Zutaten recherchiert hatte, war eigentlich alles frei verkäuflich…", sagte er nachdenklich und war sich nicht sicher, ob dies eine Frage oder eine Feststellung war.

„Ja das ist richtig", sagte Tonks sofort und er drehte sich mit fragend erhobenen Augenbrauen zu ihr.

„Sie haben die Klassifizierung vor ein paar Monaten geändert", sagte Tonks und Remus war überrascht wie düster ihr Blick war und wie viel Bitterkeit aus ihrem Tonfall sprach. „Offiziell weil man es für den Sanguis-Trank braucht, aber das ist Blödsinn. Wenn es darum ginge hätten sie auch Blutblasenschoten reglementieren können. Die sind an sich schon viel gefährlicher, wenn man sie zu einem Pulver mahlt."

Remus wartete weil er den untrüglichen Eindruck hatte, dass Tonks ihm gleich den wahren Grund für die Aktionen des Ministeriums mitteilen würde.

„Aber keine Sorge", sagte sie und diesmal schwang Sarkasmus in ihren Worten mit, „man bekommt eine Sondergenehmigung für den Kauf, wenn man das Bedürfnis für Eisenhutwurzel glaubwürdig begründen kann."

Remus fing Tonks' finsteren Blick auf und begriff auf einmal worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Sie bekommen also doch noch ihr Werwolfregister?", sagte Remus leise.

Tonks antworte nicht sondern stützte nur die Hände in ihre Hüften und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Die Erinnerung, wie sie schon die Ungerechtigkeit, dass der Trank nicht umsonst verteilt wurde, aufgeregt hatte, zuckte durch Remus' Kopf. Tonks' erzürnte Worte darüber, dass das Werwolfregister schon einmal nicht funktioniert hatte, schienen in seinen Ohren widerzuhallen. Er hatte sie nie gefragt, woher sie das überhaupt wusste.

„Ich besorg dir alles was du brauchst, Remus!", sagte Tonks nach einer Weile und sah flehend zu ihm auf, „egal was, egal wie viel, ok? Aber geh bei der momentanen Stimmung auf keinen Fall ins Ministerium um dich registrieren zu lassen."

Remus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, schaffte es aber zu nicken, was Tonks zu genügen schien. Sie trat zur Tür und öffnete sie für ihn. Als er an ihr vorbei ging, stieg ihm ihr wunderbarer, wenn auch immer noch so unvollständiger Duft in die Nase. Vor allem war es heute wieder nur _ihr_ Duft.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie leise und sah ihn traurig an.

„Gute Nacht, Tonks."


	91. Chapter 91

VIER

Und wieder stand Remus vor der hübschen grünen Holztür. Doch diesmal wollte sich sein Pokerface einfach nicht einstellen. Ein tiefer Atemzug folgte auf den nächsten und mit jedem brach seine neuentdecke Welt in sein Bewusstsein ein, doch deren beruhigende Wirkung blieb diesmal aus. Und außerdem schien er bei jedem Heben seiner Brust schmerzhaft das Gewicht der in seiner Innentasche befindlichen Utensilien fühlen zu können, obwohl es durch den Zauber der auf seiner magisch vergrößerten Tasche lag eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte. Genauso wie es unmöglich war, dass Tonks sein Vorhaben inzwischen durchschaut hatte. Aber hatte er das nicht schon öfter gedacht?

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf um den Gedanken zu verdrängen und trat endlich vor um sanft gegen die Tür zu klopfen. Tonks öffnete nach unüblich langer Zeit.

„Remus?", sagte sie etwas atemlos, sah ihn aber trotzdem erfreut an, „du bist früh dran."

„Ja, entschuldige bitte", sagte er leise als er eintrat, „ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht bei irgendwas Wichtigem unterbrochen habe."

Tonks wehrte mit einer Handbewegung ab und rührte bereits mit einer Kelle in dem Kessel. Dann sah sie still zu, wie er trank.

„Du musst nicht warten", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme, als er ihr die Schüssel zurückgab, „wir können einfach etwas früher zum Grimmauldplatz und du gehst dann schon wieder."

„Oh", meinte Tonks etwas überrascht, „ja… klar." Fahrig griff sie nach ihrem Umhang der in einem wilden Knäuel auf dem Sofa lag. Als sich der Stoff nach und nach entfaltete fiel dabei eine Tüte saurer Gummischlangen zu Boden, doch Tonks schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Remus musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Nach einem letzten Blick Tonks' durch den Raum traten sie in den Garten und Tonks begann mit wilden Zauberstab-Bewegungen die Schutzzauber auf das Haus zu legen. Verhalten streckte sie anschließend die Finger nach Remus' Hand aus und sie apparierten gemeinsam.

Remus wollte sich nicht von ihrer Hand lösen, war aber gleichzeitig froh, dass sie dies nicht bemerkt zu haben schien und rasch vortrat und die Tür öffnete. Auf leisen Sohlen liefen sie den Flur in Richtung der Treppe entlang. Wie automatisch, schob Remus Tonks dabei auf den letzten Metern an den Schultern ein Stück nach links, damit sie nicht mit dem Trollbeinschirmständer kollidierte und sie dankte fast ebenso automatisch mit einem stillen Kopfnicken in seine Richtung, als sie bereits auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf waren.

Als sie den dritten Absatz erreicht hatten, hielt Remus Tonks' raschen Lauf mit einem sanften Griff nach ihrem Handgelenk auf und sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich… würde heute lieber ein anderen Zimmer benutzen", sagte Remus ruhig und nickte in Richtung der Tür in der Mitte des Korridors. Tonks verwirrter Blick schwang langsam zu der Tür und dann wieder zu Remus hinüber.

„Ich kann auch einfach kurz warten, wenn du mal musst", sagte sie und zog dabei irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Welche ungewöhnliche Mimik, dachte Remus. Hatte sie das früher auch schon gemacht?

„Nein, nein", sagte Remus betont gelassen, „darum geht es nicht. Die Fenster dort gehen nur zur Hofseite, so dass ich heute den Mond dort besser sehen kann." Nicht die vollständige Wahrheit, aber technisch gesehen auch keine Lüge, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf als er angestrengt versuchte Tonks' prüfendem Blick standzuhalten. Er konnte das Ticken seiner Armbanduhr hören als die Sekunden verstrichen.

„Ok", sagte Tonks nach einiger Zeit und zuckte scheinbar unbekümmert mit den Schultern. Remus traute sich erst erleichtert die Luft auszustoßen, als sie auf dem Weg zur Tür schon drei Schritte Vorsprung hatte.

Das Badezimmer machte einen sehr viel schmutzigeren Eindruck als Remus es in Erinnerung hatte. Seit Sirius nicht mehr lebte und Remus hier nicht mehr wohnte, hatte der Grimmauldplatz das bisschen Heimlichkeit, dass sie ihm in dem vergangenen Sommer so mühevoll abgerungen hatten wieder verloren. Als Remus sich nach einem Rundumblick über die angeschlagenen Fliesen, die sich weit die Wände hinaufzogen und eigentlich ganz elegant wirkten, die altertümlichen, angelaufenen Armaturen und vor allem die ausladende Badewanne wieder Tonks zuwandte, erwischte er sie dabei wie sie verstohlen auf ihre Uhr sah.

„Ok", sagte sie und ließ ertappt das Handgelenk sinken. „Wenn nicht noch etwas ist, würde ich jetzt…", sie brach unsicher ab und wies mit einem Daumen in Richtung der Tür direkt hinter ihr.

„Ja, klar", sagte Remus und versuchte zu lächeln, „danke für alles."

Tonks nickte noch einmal und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Durch das morsche Holz konnte er fast augenblicklich ihre gedämpfte Stimme die Schutzzauber murmeln hören.

Remus starrte noch für einige Sekunden auf die geschlossene Tür, dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und begann die benötigten Utensilien aus seiner Tasche hervorzuziehen, sie wieder auf ihre originalen Ausmaße zu vergrößern und fein säuberlich auf dem Boden auszubreiten. Als sich Tonks' Schritte auf dem Korridor leise entfernten, hatte er bereits das Buch aufgeschlagen vor sich und vergewisserte sich zum hundertsten Mal, dass er die Worte richtig in Erinnerung hatte. Schnitte entlang beider Unterarme… feingeschnittene Baumschlangenhaut auf die blutenden Wunden verteilen und mit Lotusblattbandagen fixieren… Bad in einem Aufguss einer zerstoßenen, lycanierten Eisenhutwurzel während des Vollmonds. Gut, er hatte alles richtig in Erinnerung, doch gerade der letzte Punkt bereitete ihm aus mehr als nur einem Grund Bauchschmerzen. Tonks würde so wütend werden, wenn er bei dieser Aktion draufging.

Remus legte seine Kleidung ab und ließ das Buch wieder in der Tasche seines Umhangs verschwinden, bevor er das Wasser anstellte. Als auch nach zehn Minuten die braune Farbe noch nicht vollständig aus dem Wasserstrahl verschwunden war, ließ er mit einem Schulterzucken den Stöpsel in den Abfluss gleiten und wartete bis sich die Wanne gefüllt hatte. Mit ein paar kreisenden Bewegungen seines Zauberstabs, brachte er das Wasser zum Kochen und löste dann mit spitzen Fingern das Band von der Tüte in dem er die zerstoßene Eisenhutwurzel transportiert hatte. Das Wasser nahm einen leicht blauen Farbton an, als sich das Pulver brodelnd auflöste. Kritisch musterte er die Mischung für einen Moment und kniete sich dann neben der Wanne zu Boden.

Es wird funktionieren, es wird funktionieren, sagte er sich immer wieder und fuhr dabei mit einem Finger seinen Unterarm hinab und hinauf, genau an der Stelle, an der er in wenigen Augenblicken mit dem silbernen Dolch seine Haut aufschneiden würde. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug, öffnete er die Tüte mit der dunklen, grünlich schillernden Baumschlangenhaut und griff mit der rechten Hand nach dem kalten Metall.


	92. Chapter 92

FÜNF

Er lief. Nicht um sein Leben sondern ausgelassen und in freudigen Sprüngen. Jagte durch den verbotenen Wald. Ein Einhorn sprang aus seinem Weg und Remus folgte ihm in weiten Sätzen um für einen Moment seine Schönheit zu bewundern. Doch schon wehte der zarte Duft seiner Furcht zu ihm hinüber und er ließ von ihm ab um es nicht weiter zu verängstigen. Etwas so schönes, so vollkommenes sollte nicht leiden müssen. Seine Pfoten flogen über das modrige Laub vergangener Herbste und immer schneller und schmerzhafter schlug sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb. Er sollte stehen bleiben. Musste endlich verschnaufen, doch er konnte nicht, denn zu schön war das Gefühl endlich frei und unbeschwert wieder durch diesen Wald zu rennen. Dem Wald, in dem er mit fünfzehn das erste Mal erfahren hatte, was es bedeutete wirklich glücklich zu sein.

Auf einmal stemmten sich seine Füße doch in den Boden. Schlitternd und mit rudernden Armen kam er gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Stehen. Das feuchte Gras quietschte dabei unter seinen Sohlen. Obwohl er nun nicht mehr rannte und das Brennen in seinen Lungen nachließ, raste sein Herz unverändert weiter, schlug unverändert heftig und schmerzhaft in seiner Brust.

„Remus?"

Tonks! Er wandte sich um als sich gleichzeitig unbewusst seine Hand in seine Brust krallte. Nun schmerzten dort auch die Spuren, die seine Nägel hinterließen. Trotzdem war alles außer ihr nebensächlich. Sie war so wunderschön. Vollmundig, lebhaft, unbegreiflich chaotisch und doch so harmonisch. Und ihr Haar war blau und wild wie früher als sie im kalten, strömenden Regen auf ihn zu kam und ihn so warm anlächelte. Er sollte sie küssen. Jetzt und hier. Auch ihre Hände waren kalt wie der Regen. Doch sie lösten eine Wärme in ihm aus, als sie ihn an sich zogen, über seinen nackten Körper fuhren und sein Gesicht umschlossen. Und immer noch raste sein Herz als ob es alle ihm noch verbleibenden Schläge innerhalb der nächsten Stunde ausführen müsste.

„Was hast du getan?"

Warum weinte sie? Bestimmt war es seine Schuld. Die Wärme ihrer Hände drang in seinen Körper. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger und langsam wurde der Schmerz in seiner Brust von anderen Dingen überlagert. Einem Geruch. Und einem Brennen in seinen Armen. Und der Müdigkeit. Die Müdigkeit die immer folgte auf den Vollmond. War es Vollmond? Der Morgen danach? Er musste es wissen. Sein Handgelenk, das Haargummi, dass Tonks ihm gegeben hatte! Es kostete ihn ungeheure Anstrengung die Augen aufzuschlagen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Richtung von der er wusste, dass dort seine Hand sein musste, doch alles was er sah waren blasse blaue Punkte, die vor seinen Augen verschwammen und tanzen. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch er konnte nicht. Seine Gliedmaßen waren an seinen Körper gefesselt. Alles was er tun konnte war atmen.

„Wolltest du etwa, dass ich dich noch rechtzeitig finde?!"

Keine Tränen, sondern Abneigung. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten einmal so viel Abneigung in Tonks' Stimme zu hören.

„Oder bist du wirklich so dumm nicht zu wissen, dass du sie auch einfach hättest essen können."

Er konnte die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme nicht ertragen, wollte sie anflehen ihm seine Dummheit, worin auch immer sie diesmal bestanden haben mochte, zu vergeben. Doch seine Zunge lag unendlich schwer in seinem Mund, klebte an seinem Gaumen. Vielleicht auch wegen der schleimigen Überreste des Alraunenblattes.

„Wäre ein schnellerer Tod gewesen…"

War er tot? Verdammt.

„… wenn auch kein angenehmer, wie man hört… Herzrasen, Stechen in der Brust… und wenn es zum Herzstillstand kommt, ist man die drei Minuten, die das Gehirn nach Sauerstoff giert noch bei Bewusstsein…"

Die Punkte vor seinen Augen nahmen langsam klarere Formen an. Es waren Blumen. Stilisierte ausgeblichene Blümchen, die sich in Reihen über die alte Bettwäsche zogen. Und endlich begriff Remus, dass es keine Fesseln waren, die seine Gliedmaßen an seinen Körper pressten, sondern die Decke, die eng um seinen Körper geschlungen war. Er schaffte es den Kopf zu drehen.

Sie waren noch in dem Badezimmer. Remus lag in einem Berg aus Decken auf dem Boden. Tonks saß in einiger Entfernung an die Wand gelehnt, den Zauberstab locker in ihrer Hand und sah mit unendlich ernstem Ausdruck in seine Richtung.

„Wie spät?", seine Stimme klang schwach, doch er hatte es geschafft zu sprechen und das allein grenzte an ein Wunder.

In Tonks' Gesicht regte sich nichts außer ihrer Augenbrauen, die sich um einige Millimeter hoben. Wo hatte sie nur diese Geste aufgeschnappt? Nach einer Weile hob sie langsam ihr Handgelenk vor die Augen und schob ihren Ärmel etwas zurück.

„Kurz vor elf… der Vollmond ist vor etwa drei Stunden untergegangen", sagte Tonks ausdruckslos.

Remus nickte einmal kurz zum Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte, doch die Bewegung ließ seinen Kopf schmerzen und das Bild der Blumen vor seinen Augen wieder verschwimmen. Sein Herz schien sich endlich etwas zu beruhigen, doch er wusste nun was Tonks mit Stechen in der Brust gemeint hatte. Mehr als alles andere in der Welt wollte er schlafen, doch es gab noch etwas, was er vorher erledigen musste. Mit Mühe hob er die Zunge um den Schleim in seinem Mund zu schlucken. Als er zu husten begann, rutschte Tonks doch auf ihn zu und hielt ihm das Wasserglas. Er trank mit gierigen Schlucken, gurgelte sogar um noch die letzten bitteren Überreste des Alraunenblattes aus den entlegensten Winkeln seines Mundes in seinen Rachen zu spülen. Sein Magen schien nicht einverstanden mit dem, was gerade in ihm gelandet war.

Er sank wieder erschöpft zu Boden und begrub dabei Tonks' Beine unter sich. Sie versuchte sich ihm sanft zu entziehen, doch Remus hielt sie fest.

„Ich wollte mich nicht umbringen, ich schwöre es, Tonks!"

Seine Stimme klang flehend, fast verzweifelt und immer noch hielt er Tonks fest, damit sie nicht ging, bevor er sich erklären konnte. „Ich schwöre es, Tonks, das würde ich dir niemals antun."

Ihr Widerstand ließ etwas nach und so konnte auch er den Griff um ihre Beine etwas lockern. Er war so müde und selbst bei geschlossenen Lidern drehten sich die Blumen vor seinen Augen. War es Einbildung oder war ihre Hand in seinem Haar? Er lag nahe bei ihrem Schoß. Er konnte sie riechen… und noch etwas. Oh Gott. Auf einmal war ihm speiübel. Er versuchte zappelnd von Tonks fort zu rutschen. Doch sie hielt ihn fest, versuchte ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

„NEIN!"

„Remus, was ist los?"

Er strampelte und schrie. Doch sie hielt ihn an seinen Armen fest und drückte dabei schmerzhaft auf die Schnitte in seiner Haut. Der Schwindel, die Übelkeit, seine vom Schreien nun heisere Kehle… es war zu viel. Die Erschöpfung war einfach zu groß und die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn.


	93. Chapter 93

SECHS

Langsam erwachte Remus' Bewusstsein. Wie war er in sein Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz gekommen? Er hatte sich verwandelt, hatte in dem langsam erkaltenden Wasser gewartet bis der Mond unterging, hatte sich zurückverwandelt und dann… der Wald… es mussten Halluzinationen gewesen sein… Tonks… war sie real gewesen… es war die einzige Erklärung dafür, wie er hierher gekommen war.

Er schlug die Augen auf und erwartete fast, dass sie an seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl sitzen und ihn anlächeln würde. Doch er war allein und auf dem Stuhl lag nur seine Kleidung, die nicht sonderlich erfolgreich gefaltet worden war. Langsam setzte Remus sich auf und prüfte ob seine Glieder ihm gehorchten. Seine Kräfte schienen schon wieder vollständig zurückgekehrt, also musste der Untergang des Vollmondes ein paar Stunden zurück liegen.

Vorsichtig schob er seine Beine über die Kante des Bettes und bewegte die Zehen, auch diese schienen ihm ohne Probleme zu gehorchen, also streckte er sich nach seiner Kleidung und begann sich langsam anzuziehen. Als er gerade dabei war sein Unterhemd über den Kopf zu ziehen, öffnete sich die Tür und Tonks trat ein. Remus hielt in der Bewegung inne und sah unsicher zu ihr auf. Sie lächelte nicht, schien aber auch nicht wütend. Ihre Augen waren kritisch und musterten ihn ohne zu blinzeln.

„Hallo", traute sich Remus nach ein paar Sekunden die Stille vorsichtig zu durchbrechen.

Tonks verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Sie schien auf etwas zu warten. Eine Erklärung? Eine Entschuldigung? War sie wütend, weil er offenkundig sein Leben riskiert hatte?

„Ist es ok, wenn ich mich zu Ende anziehe bevor du mich anschreist?", fragte Remus leise, doch auch das löste keine Reaktion von Tonks aus. Zunehmend irritierter strich Remus sein Unterhemd vor der Brust glatt und stieg dann, noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen in seine Hose. Nachdem er den Gürtel geschlossen hatte, sank er wieder auf das Bett und sah erneut zu Tonks auf. Sie starrte ihn nur weiter ausdruckslos und stumm an.

„Hab ich irgendwas Dummes gemacht, an das ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann und für das ich dir eine Bitte um Vergebung schulde?", fragte Remus um das Eis zu brechen und versuchte sich an einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Du meinst abgesehen von dem Voodoo mit dem Wolfswurzbad und den Baumschlangenhautwickeln?", fragte Tonks sarkastisch.

Remus' Blick huschte automatisch zu seinen Unterarmen um die noch die grünen Streifen Lotusblätter gewickelt waren. Es ging also doch nur darum. Doch Remus war nicht sicher, ob das ein Grund war, erleichtert zu sein.

„Ich nehme an, dass war es, was du gemacht hast?", fragte Tonks scharf.

Remus schluckte. „Es war ein Bad aus lycanisierter Eisenhutwurzel", sagte er leise doch Tonks schnaubte nur, was eine Strähne ihres braunen Haares, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war zum Erzittern brachte.

„Lycaniert!"

„Was?"

„Das Wort ist lycaniert nicht lycanisiert. Und Eisenhut und Wolfswurz ist dasselbe!"

„Oh", Remus kratzte sich irritiert die Schläfe und sah entschuldigend zu Tonks auf.

„Weißt du überhaupt was lycaniert bedeutet?", fragte Tonks etwas ruhiger doch immer noch mit finsterem Blick.

„Ist das nicht, dass man sie bei Vollmond erntet und dann zwölf Monate lang jede Nacht im Mondlicht trocknet?", fragte Remus verhalten. Tonks düsterer Blick löste sich von seinem Gesicht und hing nun an einem Punkt auf der Tapete bevor sie einmal kurz nickte und etwas ruhiger ansetzte, „ja irgendwie so… ich weiß auch nicht so ganz genau."

Die Haare in Remus' Nacken legten sich langsam wieder etwas an seinen Körper an, als er beobachtete, wie Tonks nun langsam die Arme sinken ließ und mit kleinen Schritten auf ihn zu kam. Anscheinend hatte sie die Erkenntnis, dass Remus wenigstens nicht komplett den Verstand verloren hatte etwas besänftigt. Als sie das Bett erreichte, setzte sie sich ohne ihn anzusehen ans Fußende.

„Weißt du, dass Eisenhut schon giftig ist, wenn man es nur anfasst?", fragte Tonks noch ein wenig ruhiger.

„Ja", sagte Remus leise und suchte Tonks Blick, „und dass es unter normalen Umständen tödlich wäre, darin zu baden wenn man offene Wunden am Körper hat, weiß ich natürlich auch."

„Offene Wunden?", stieß Tonks entsetzt hervor und griff ungefragt nach einem seiner Arme um die Lotusblätter zu lösen. Remus war so überrascht, dass er es nicht schaffte seinen Arm rechtzeitig zurückzuziehen bevor sie einen Blick auf den Schnitt unter der nun vollständig durchsichtigen Baumschlangenhaut erhascht hatte. Mit einem Ruck befreite er seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff und zog die Lotusblätter schnell wieder fest. Tonks starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Remus…", sagte Tonks und ihre Stimme tastete so vorsichtig nach ihm, das Remus sie überrascht ansah, „wenn du weißt, dass es gefährlich ist, warum hast du es dann getan?"

Remus wich ihrem Blick aus und griff stattdessen nach seinem Hemd um sich weiter anzuziehen und vor allem seine Unterarme aus Tonks' Sicht verschwinden zu lassen. Er hatte befürchtet, dass sie dies fragen würde, doch er konnte es ihr nicht sagen, nicht bevor er nicht selbst wusste, ob es erfolgreich gewesen war. Doch genauso wenig konnte er sie anlügen.

„Ich…", begann er und ließ seine Finger die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes hinunter gleiten, „ich sage es dir, wenn ich sicher bin, dass es funktioniert hat, ja?"

Schon ein flüchtiger Blick in Tonks' Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie mit dieser Antwort nicht sonderlich zufrieden war, doch er würde diesbezüglich mit ihr nicht diskutieren und stand nun auf um auch seine Schuhe und den Umhang anzulegen und so einen Grund zu haben, sie nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen.

„Ob was funktioniert hat, Remus?", fragte Tonks mit lauter Stimme, „ein Ritual, dass mehr Aberglaube als richtiger Zauber ist?" Tonks sprang nun ebenfalls vom Bett und das tiefe Bedauern, dass er eben noch in ihren Augen zu sehen geglaubt hatte, war nun definitiv verschwunden und hatte Zorn Platz gemacht. „Du weißt doch selbst, dass man niemanden davon heilen kann, ein Werwolf zu sein. Und ich weiß nicht, in welchem Buch du davon gelesen hast, doch alle, in denen ich auf Rituale mit Eisenhutbädern und Baumschlangenhautwickeln gestoßen bin, hatten außerdem Kapitel in denen beschrieben wurde, wie man mit einer Zitrone, einem Stück von einem grünen Kirchendach und einem Zinnnagel einen toten Frosch wieder zum Leben erwecken kann."

Remus hielt verdutzt in dem Versuch, die Knöpfe an seinem Umhang zu schließen, inne und versuchte auch nur einen Funken Sinn in den Worten zu erkennen, die Tonks eben von sich gegeben hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass es furchtbar ist, dass du dich einmal im Monat verwandelst, Remus!", sagte sie etwas beherrschter doch unverändert laut und trat nun vor um seine Hand zu ergreifen.

„Ich weiß, dass du verzweifelt nach allem suchst, was dich davon erlösen könnte, aber es gibt keinen Zauber auf der Welt, der das kann, Remus"

Tonks große Augen sahen durchdringend zu ihm auf. Sie war viel zu dicht. Schon seit einem Monat war sie ihm nicht mehr so nahe gewesen. Außer in seinen Träumen, die immer in wilden Küssen und Sex endeten. Er konnte durch ihre riesigen Pupillen tief in die Abgründe ihrer Augen sehen. Und mit jedem Atemzug roch er…

Der magische Moment war gebrochen, als Remus' Gehirn, von seiner Nase mitgeteilt bekam, welcher Geruch ihm da in die Nase stieg. Welcher Duft sich mit dem von Tonks vermischte und ihn brutal überlagerte. Unwillkürlich wich er ein paar stolpernde Schritte von ihr zurück.

Remus' Reaktion ließ Tonks Gesichtszüge entgleiten und ihre Augen sämtliche Wärme binnen Sekundenbruchteilen verlieren.

„Lass mich raten", sagte sie mit zum Zerreißen angespannter Stimme, „mein Ekel erregender Gestank stößt dich ab?"

Remus spürte wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und sich der Schweiß in seinen Handflächen sammelte. Diese plötzliche Reaktion konnte nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Was mich zu deiner Frage zurückbringt, ob du mir noch eine Bitte um Vergebung schuldest", spukte Tonks ihm mit versteinerten Augen entgegen. Remus schluckte.

„Nachdem ich dich fast bewusstlos in deinem Bad vorfand und mühsam die Reste des Eisenhuts von deiner Haut spülte und dich in wärmende Decken wickelte und dir auch noch ein Wasserglas an die zitternden Lippen hielt…"

Tonks' Stimme war im Laufe des Satzes immer lauter und wütender geworden und auch ihr Haar färbte sich zunehmend dunkler. Auch wenn Remus es nicht erkennen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass es diesmal wirklich rot wurde und so sackte er immer mehr in sich zusammen und wich noch weiter zurück bis seine Hacken gegen die Wand stießen.

„… besaßt du doch tatsächlich die Frechheit, mir mitzuteilen, dass dich der widerliche Geruch Padraigs an mir zutiefst abstößt..."

Remus erstarrte und hoffte inständig, dass das das Ende von Tonks' Ausführungen sein möge. Doch natürlich sprach sie weiter und kam dabei dichter und dichter an ihn heran. Ein Zeigefinger, an dessen Kuppe sich helle Funken sammelten, war drohend erhoben.

„… und als ob dies allein nicht schon unangemessen genug gewesen wäre, hast du dies auch noch in den obszönsten Worten getan…"

Bitte lass das das Ende sein!

„… und wurdest nicht müde, sehr detailreich meine verschiedenen Körperteile mit den verschiedenen Körpergerüchen Padraigs zu korrelieren!"

Oh Gott! Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Endlich war Tonks verstummt und er hörte nur noch ihr wütendes, schnaubendes Atmen.

„Tonks…", presste er vorsichtig durch seine Finger hervor, doch ihr wütender Schrei ließ ihn sofort wieder verstummen und weitere zehn Zentimeter zusammen sacken.

„ES IST MIR SCHEISSEGAL, OB DICH DER GERUCH VON SPERMA IN MEINER MUSCHI STÖRT, VERSTANDEN?"

Remus nickte heftig und wagte es nicht Tonks anzusehen, als er unablässig halberstickte Entschuldigen hervorstieß und eine Beteuerung, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommen würde, an die nächste reihte. Nach Minuten ununterbrochenen, unterwürfigen Redeschwalls hatte sich Tonks' schnaubender Atem etwas beruhigt und er wagte es seine Ausführungen zu unterbrechen um ein paar Mal tief Luft zu holen. Tonks' Hand schnellte vor und packte schmerzhaft sein Kinn, riss es in ihre Richtung, so dass er ihrem Blick nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.

„Ich will, dass du das wiedergutmachst, verstanden?", sagte Tonks mit funkelnden Augen und Remus konnte das Prickeln der Funken an seinem Kinn spüren.

Er wagte nicht zu blinzeln, wagte kaum zu sprechen, doch sie sah ihn nur stumm und immer noch haltlos erzürnt an, also musste er etwas sagen.

„Wie soll ich…", setzte er hadernd an, doch Tonks fuhr wieder dazwischen.

„LASS DIR WAS EINFALLEN, DU AFFENARSCHGESICHT!"

Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an. Tonks unverändert wütend und Remus so eingeschüchtert und verängstigt wie nach seiner ersten Vollmondnacht als Werwolf im Alter von fünf Jahren. Dann, als wäre alles gesagt, ließ Tonks die Hand sinken und marschierte mit stampfenden Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Remus blieb versteinert stehen während die Geräusche auf der Treppe langsam leiser wurden, während die Schreie der Portraits auf dem Flur einsetzen und während die große Eingangstür mit einem lauten Rumsen ins Schloss fiel. Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mehr sagen, ob es nur Minuten oder mehrere Stunden waren, die er versteinert und zusammengesackt gegen die Wand gedrückt dagestanden hatte, während die Schreie der Portraits nach und nach abklangen.


	94. Chapter 94

SIEBEN

Remus hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, als er schließlich die Tür seines Hauses öffnete und in sein kleines Wohnzimmer stolperte um auf das Sofa zu fallen. Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Kissen und wollte nur vergessen was geschehen war. Vergessen, woran er sich selbst nicht mal erinnern konnte, wie absurd das auch war. Er musste es wiedergutmachen. Er musste einfach, auch wenn er geschworen hatte sich von Tonks fernzuhalten, ihr Abstand zu geben, ihr Zeit zu geben, endlich über ihn hinweg zu kommen. Er sprang auf und lief durch das Haus um Pergament und Feder zu suchen. Und die Flasche Whiskey, die er für besonders schlimme oder besonders gute Zeiten aufbewahrt hatte.

Er sank vor dem niedrigen Couchtisch, der immer noch an die Wand geschoben war, zu Boden und begann zu schreiben. Entschuldigte sich in blumigen Worte, versicherte Tonks seine unermesslichen Schuldgefühle und dass er alles tun würde, was sie von ihm verlangte. Und er wusste in diesem Moment, dass diese Worte keine Übertreibung waren, sondern die reine Wahrheit. Wenn sie würde wissen wollen, was der eigentliche Sinn hinter der Aktion der vergangenen Nacht gewesen war, würde er reden. Wenn sie wollte, dass er von einer Klippe in ein Gehege brütender Drachenweibchen sprang, würde er nur fragen, welche Klippenhöhe sie für angemessen hielt und wäre schon auf dem Weg. Wenn sie wollte, dass er ihr seine unendliche Liebe gestand und sie morgen heiratete, würde er es tun und von nun an jede wache Minute damit verbringen ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen.

Er schrieb und schrieb, bis die dritte Rolle Pergament gefüllt war und seine verkrampften, schmerzenden Finger die Feder kaum noch halten konnten. Er schrieb, bis es so dunkel geworden war im Zimmer, dass er die enge Schrift, die zunehmend fahriger wurde, kaum noch erkennen konnte und ihm bewusst wurde, dass er seine Beine, auf denen er wegen der ungünstigen Tischhöhe saß schon seit unbestimmter Zeit nicht mehr fühlen konnte. Nach der bestimmt hundertsten Beteuerung, was für ein Trottel er doch war und, dass er gar nicht erwarten würde, dass sie ihm jemals verzeihen würde, es aber so sehr hoffte, hielt die Feder inne.

Mühsam stemmte er sich auf die tauben Beine und ging mit dem Pergament in der Hand zum Fenster um sich im schwindenden Licht seine Ausführungen noch einmal durchzulesen. Seine Augen huschten hektisch über die Zeilen. In seinen Ohren klangen die Worte immer noch zu leer, konnten absolut nicht ausdrücken, was wirklich in ihm vorging, wie er sich wirklich fühlte. Bei einem Wort, von dem er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass er es dreimal unterstrichen hatte, blieben seine Augen hängen. Alles. „Sag mir was ich tun soll, um es wieder gut zu machen. Ich schwöre, dass ich alles tun werde, was du von mir verlangst, um es wieder gut zu machen!"

Wirklich alles? Was wenn sie das falsche von ihm verlangte?

Der Brief fiel zu Boden, als Remus sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Tränen auf seinen Wangen standen, war selbst so verwirrt davon, dass er sich verdutzt im Raum umsah. Sein Blick fiel über das alte Sofa, den an die Wand geschobenen Couchtisch auf dem die noch ungeöffnete Whiskeyflasche stand. Seit Tonks' wütendem Ausbruch hatte er komplett vergessen, warum er in dem Eisenhutaufguss gebadet hatte. Nicht mehr an das gedacht, was doch jede freie Minute des vergangenen Monats für ihn bestimmt hatte, warum er die Möbel in diesem Zimmer an die Wände geschoben hatte. Er tauschte wohl doch nur ständig Obsession gegen Obsession. Und würde der Brief nicht auch wieder eine Obsession in Tonks erwecken? Konnte er das, obwohl er nur aus hohlen Worten bestand?

Schwer atmend ging Remus in die Küche um sich mit automatischen Handgriffen einen Tee zu machen. Er musste wieder klar denken. Bevor er noch etwas Dummes tat. Denn gerade der Mangel an kontrollierten Gedanken hatte ihn doch in diese Situation gebracht. Mit dem Zauberstab brachte er das Wasser im Kessel zum Kochen. Doch seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass die Tasse, die er aus dem Schrank nehmen wollte, zu Boden fiel und zerbarst.

„Reparo!", murmelte Remus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tasse. Die Scherben surrten in seine Hand zurück und fügten sich wieder zusammen. Irritiert betrachtete Remus das Ergebnis des Zaubers. Er war wohl noch zu durcheinander gewesen. Die einzelnen Stücke hatten sich schief aneinander gesetzt, sodass das Geschirr, jetzt eher an moderne Kunst als an eine Tasse erinnerte. Zudem hatten sich die Risse nicht vollständig geschlossen, sodass das Behältnis auch keine Flüssigkeit mehr halten würde. Er hatte davon gehört, dass dies passieren konnte, wenn man ein und denselben Gegenstand zu häufig zu reparieren versuchte oder einfach kein Faible für Haushaltszauber hatte. Ihm selbst war es jedoch noch nie passiert.

Brief und Tee waren mit einem Mal vergessen. Mit raschen Schritten lief Remus zur Abstellkammer und leerte eine Pappkiste mit Putzutensilien unprätentiös auf den Boden aus. Schon war er wieder in der Küche und stapelte Geschirr in die Kiste. Tassen, Gläser, Teller und Schalen. Nichts zusammenhängendes, denn auch sein Geschirr bestand nur aus ausrangierten Resten anderer Haushalte, aber von allem genug und vor allem das, was ihm robust und langlebig erschien.

* * *

Die Dämmerung tauchte den Garten in ein warmes Licht. Auf halbem Weg zur Tür hielt Remus inne und ließ die Kiste für einen Moment in das Gras sinken. Mit suchendem Blick lief er in wirren Wegen durch den Garten und pflückte, was ihn am meisten an Tonks erinnerte. Es waren hauptsächlich Blumen mit vielen kleinen Blütenblättern, die wild durcheinander lagen, wie Tonks' buntes strahlenförmig vom Kopf abstehendes Haar. Oder Pflanzen mit einzelnen kleinen Kelchen, die sich in unüberschaubaren Mustern den Stängel entlang hangelten, wie Tonks' chaotischer und doch harmonischer Duft. Tausendschönchen und Bellis, Flieder und Hyazinthen, und vieles mehr. Warum sollte man Tonks auch etwas so langweiliges wie langstielige Rosen schenken.

Vorsichtig platzierte er den Strauß auf dem vor der Tür abgestellten Karton. Selbst mit seinem eingeschränkten Farbsehen, kam ihm das Gesamtensemble schrill und verrückt vor. Doch es war wie Tonks. Nicht arrangiert und durchgeplant, sondern authentisch und gerade darin so wundervoll. Es war nicht viel, das wusste Remus selbst. Aber zumindest ein Anfang. Er wollte schon gehen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, als er eine Blume an ihrer Tür zurückgelassen hatte und ihre spitze Bemerkung, dass er auch hätte „Hallo" sagen könne. Langsam hob er die Hand und klopfte.

Nichts regte sich hinter der Tür. Erneut hob er die Hand, doch auch nach einem zweiten etwas lauterem Klopfen bleib die Tür geschlossen. Das Stechen, dass er schon heute Morgen in seiner Brust gefühlt hatte, war zurück. Bestimmt war sie wieder bei ihm. Vielleicht führte er sie gerade in ein teures Restaurant oder schenkte ihr Blumen, die zusammenpassten. Mit einem abrupten Ruck und einem lauten Flattern seines Umhangs drehte sich Remus auf der Stelle und disapparierte. Noch nie war ihm das Gefühl des Fallens ins Nichts so willkommen gewesen.


	95. Chapter 95

ACHT

Remus' Bein hatte wieder nervös zu zucken begonnen. Genervt legte er eine Hand auf sein Knie um die Bewegung zu stoppen. Zum tausendsten Mal ging er sein Mantra durch und versuchte sich endlich zu beruhigen. Das war der einzige Weg. Der richtige Weg. Es waren Tage vergangen und nichts anderes hatte die Stimmung zwischen ihm und Tonks merklich verbessert. Dies war der einzige Weg.

Seit Stunden saß er auf dieser Bank und starrte auf die alte, schäbige Tür. Bisher ohne Erfolg, doch es würde funktionieren, er hatte bei Aberforth extra ihre Dienstroutinen in Erfahrung gebracht. Und solange die Tage so warm waren, könnte er zur Not bis zur Dunkelheit auf dieser Bank sitzen. Und auch morgen und übermorgen, bis sich eine Gelegenheit bot.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Remus hob automatisch den Kopf. Er dachte schon, dass es wieder ein Fehlalarm war, als er eine große, in einen grauen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze erblickte. Doch einen Moment später marschierte diese in Richtung einer der Nebenstraßen davon und er sah, dass noch vier weitere Gestalten aus dem Eberkopf gekommen waren. Dawlish war bereits auf dem Weg in Richtung der Drei Besen. Savage ging nun in die andere Richtung um den üblichen Patrouillenrundgang zu beginnen. Doch die beiden anderen Personen standen noch vor der Tür und schienen sich leise zu unterhalten. Gott, wie Remus sein dämliches Grinsegesicht hasste.

Jetzt oder nie. Er sprang auf die Füße und lief mit raschen Schritten auf den Eingang zum Eberkopf zu. Tonks stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch Proudfoot hatte sein Kommen bereits bemerkt und musterte ihn mit dem üblichen beruflichen Misstrauen. Remus setzte zu einem Schlenker um die beiden an, hielt dann jedoch abrupt inne und sah Proudfoot direkt an.

„Padraig?", fragte er freundlich überrascht, „Padraig Proudfroot?"

Tonks' Kopf drehte sich ruckartig in seine Richtung und auch Proudfoot sah ihn nun interessiert an und lächelte dabei verhalten. Tonks verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, sagte jedoch nichts und Remus bemühte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Proudfoots Gesicht verweilen zu lassen.

„Verzeihung", sagte dieser gerade langsam, „aber sollte ich Sie kennen?"

Remus lächelte breit und trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Remus Lupin, wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts."

Auf Proudfoots Stirn bildeten sich leichte Falten und sein bescheuertes, perfekt symmetrisches Gesicht wirkte sehr nachdenklich.

„Du warst ein paar Jahre unter mir, aber wir sind uns im Gemeinschaftsraum gelegentlich über den Weg gelaufen", sagte Remus beschwingt, doch noch immer zeigte Proudfoots Miene keine Spur der Erkenntnis. Also wie immer eigentlich.

„Ich hab dich mal dabei erwischt, wie du versucht hast, so nah an die peitschende Weide zu kommen, dass du ihren Stamm berühren konntest", sagte Remus schnell. Er wurde langsam nervös, denn aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Tonks' Gesicht sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr verfinsterte.

„Richtig", sagte Proudfoot plötzlich und lächelte nun auch, wenn auch nicht ganz ungezwungen, „der Vertrauensschüler, der mir angedroht hat, mich dafür kopfüber in den Baum zu hängen und meinte, dass ich damit noch verdammt glimpflich davon kommen würde und ihn nie wieder unter die Augen treten soll."

Remus schluckte. Das hatte er irgendwie anders in Erinnerung gehabt…

„Oh, hab ich das gesagt?", sagte Remus etwas aus der Bahn geworfen und versuchte sein Lächeln am Entgleiten zu hindern. „Das tut mir leid", meinte er nervös und fuhr sich durchs Haar, „ich war damals wohl ein wenig überbesorgt, was diesen speziellen Baum betraf…" Verdammt, das lief absolut nicht wie geplant. Und dass Proudfoot gerade zu grinsen anfing, machte die Situation bei weitem nicht entspannter.

„Eigentlich war es dein Freund", sagte Proudfroot und zwinkerte, „du warst derjenige, der ihn solange abgelenkt hat, bis ich entkommen konnte und an dem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum steif und fest behauptet hat, dass du dich nicht mehr erinnern könntest, welcher der kleinen Erstklässler es gewesen sei."

Remus starrte Proudfoot verdutzt an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich überhaupt an ihn erinnern konnte, sondern nur gehofft, dass er aus Höflichkeit irgendwann so tun würde.

„Wie geht es dir, Remus?", sagte Proudfoot freundlich und Remus erinnerte sich mühsam an sein eigentliches Vorhaben.

„Gut, gut", sagte er bemüht freundlich. „Und dir? Du bist jetzt ein Auror, wie ich sehe", setzte er anerkennend hinzu und ließ seinen Blick auffällig über Proudfoots Umhang schweifen, „sehr beeindruckend." Proudfoot wog nur bescheiden den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Remus weiter.

„Ich wollte auch eigentlich nur kurz Hallo sagen. Es war absolut nicht meine Absicht eure Zweisamkeit zu stören", bei diesen Worten nickte er einmal kurz in Tonks' Richtung, die ihn mit unverändert versteinerter Miene ansah. Er bot Proudfoot freundlich seine Hand an, der diese für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde etwas verwundert ansah, sie dann jedoch ergriff. Remus schaffte es sein Lächeln den gesamten Händedruck über halbwegs ungezwungen und natürlich wirken zu lassen.

„Nun denn", sagte er nachdem sie die Hände wieder hatten sinken lassen, „Dann noch einen schönen Abend euch beiden." Er wandte sich zum Gehen und war diesem stinkenden Idioten, der in seiner Freizeit nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als mit seinen riesigen schwitzigen Händen Tonks zu begrabschen, schon fast in den Eberkopf entkommen, als Proudfoot ihn doch tatsächlich noch einmal ansprach.

„Ach… Remus?"

Er erstarrte und richtete mühsam sein Lächeln bevor er sich langsam wieder den beiden zuwandte.

„Kann es sein, dass ich dich vor ein paar Tagen im Eberkopf gesehen habe?", fragte Proudfoot interessiert. Tonks hob fragend die Augenbrauen in seine Richtung, doch Proudfoot sah noch immer Remus an und schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Ähm…", meinte Remus und Tonks' Augenbrauen verschwanden daraufhin in ihrem Haaransatz. „Ja", sagte Remus langsam, „ja das könnte sein… ich hab dich nicht gesehen, aber…"

Proudfoot trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und senkte die Stimme etwas. „Ich will mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen", sagte er leise. Was für ein wichtigtuerischer Auroren-Tonfall, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er sich gleich in Remus' Angelegenheiten einmischen würde, dachte Remus. „Aber der Herr mit dem du an dem Tisch gesessen hast… der Vampir…" Zwei Schritte hinter Proudfoots Rücken weiteten sich Tonks Augen in einem entsetzen Blick. „Der Wirt hat mich an dem Tag gewarnt, dass ich lieber sofort die Bar verlassen sollte, wenn mir meine körperliche Unversehrtheit lieb sei. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er dabei unbewusst in die Richtung deines Tisches gesehen hat, also sei vorsichtig, was diesen Vampir betrifft." Proudfoot lächelte scheinbar unverfänglich, doch in Remus' Kopf jagten sich die Gedanken. War es Einbildung gewesen, dass Proudfoot unerklärbar deutlich das Wort „fast" betont hatte? Oder war es eine Botschaft. Eine Drohung, dass er sich eigentlich sicher war, dass Aberforth _nicht_ den Vampir gemeint hatte, sondern Remus. Dass er, Proudfoot, genau wusste, warum Aberforth ihn vor Remus gewarnt hatte. Oder dass er genau wusste, dass Remus an diesem Abend Hehlerware gekauft hatte. Dass Proudfoot die Oberhand hatte, weil er ein Auror war und damit das Gesetzt auf seiner Seite hatte… und den Vorteil ein richtiger Mensch zu sein… und Tonks.

„Danke, Padraig", sagte Remus steif und lächelte, „ich glaube nicht, dass ich je wieder mit dem besagten _Vampir_ zu tun haben werde, aber Danke."

Proudfoot nickte einmal kurz, ging dann mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück zu Tonks und ergriff wie selbstverständlich ihre Hand. Remus hätte schwören können, dass ihre Augen noch bis zum letzten Moment der Drehung ins Nichts an den seinen hingen. Doch ihren Blick zu deuten gelang ihm trotzdem nicht.

* * *

„Wow, das war wirklich merkwürdig, oder?"

Tonks sah zu Padraig auf, der sie mit einem Ausdruck von belustigtem Erstaunen ansah.

„Ich meine, ich hab den Typen seit fast zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und er wollte nur mal Hallo sagen?"

Tonks zuckte nur mit den Schultern als Padraig ihr die Tür aufhielt und sie eintraten. Das Restaurant wirkte nett, wenn auch ein wenig zu nobel für Tonks' Geschmack.

„… und wir kannten uns ja auch nicht wirklich, er war mindestens fünf Jahrgänge über mir…"

Tonks folgte der geziert lächelnden Kellnerin an einen Tisch von dem man den Sonnenuntergang bewundern konnte und setzten sich.

„… klar, ich schätze wir sind uns mal im Gemeinschaftraum begegnet, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ihm und seinen Freunden da lieber aus dem Weg gegangen…"

„Was?" Tonks Entschlossenheit nicht auf das Thema einzugehen war auf einmal vergessen. „Wieso bist du ihm aus dem Weg gegangen?"

Padraig sah nicht einmal von der Karte auf, als er unbekümmert antwortete, „keine Ahnung… komische Gerüchte hauptsächlich. Manche sagten er wäre krank, weil er immer so blass und schwach aussah. Aber es hieß auch, er verschwinde regelmäßig aus Hogwarts und keiner wüsste, wohin, nicht mal die Lehrer. Ich hab mich immer gefragt, ob er was mit den Dunklen Künsten am Hut hat und wenn man bedenkt, dass er jetzt in seiner Freizeit mit Vampiren im Eberkopf abhängt…"

„Nur weil er im Eberkopf rumhängt, ist er noch kein Todesser", meinte Tonks ein wenig zu forsch, „ich hänge auch im Eberkopf rum."

Padraig grinste belustigt. „Ja, aber du machst dies aus guten beruflichen Gründen." Tonks antwortete nicht. „Außerdem war es schon ein wenig merkwürdig, wie blass er geworden ist, als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe, oder?"

Tonks war hin und her gerissen dazwischen abrupt das Thema zu wechseln und Padraig anzuschreien, dass Remus wahrscheinlich auch sehr gute Gründe hatte und es nicht verboten sei mit Vampiren im Eberkopf einen zu trinken.

„Und außerdem…", fuhr Padraig entschieden fort, „triffst du dich dort ja nicht mit Vampiren die nebenbei genüsslich blutige Leber verspeisen und vor denen der Wirt dich hinter vorgehaltener Hand warnen muss. Und deine ehemaligen Schulfreunde sind auch keine Massenmörder und Todesser."

Tonks' Gesichtszüge entglitten. Schnell versteckte sie ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer Karte um Padraig nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er hatte technisch gesehen ja nicht unrecht, denn Peter Pettigrew war ein Massenmörder und Todesser auch wenn Tonks nicht sicher war, ob Padraig bei der Aussage wirklich ihn oder nicht eher Sirius im Sinn gehabt hatte.

„Weißt du schon was du essen möchtest", fragte Padraig sorglos und musterte interessiert seine Karte.

„Ich", setzte Tonks an und suchte nach einer sinnvollen Fortsetzung dieses Satzes, „fühle mich nicht gut."

Padraig sah überrascht auf. „Du bist auch recht blass um die Nase", sagte er besorgt und ließ die Karte sinken, „willst du lieber nach Hause?"

„Ja", sagte Tonks steif. Der Stuhl quietschte, als sie ihn beim Aufstehen nach hinten schob und einige Leute an den umliegenden Tischen warfen ihr missbilligende Blicke zu, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum und war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür. Padraig folgte in eiligen Schritten.

Ohne nachzudenken ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Erst als sie im Garten vor ihrem Haus aufsetze überkam sie der Gedanke, das Remus hier möglicherweise auf sie warten würde. Hektisch sah sie sich um, doch nur die summenden Hummeln, die im orangenen Licht der untergehenden Sonne nach und nach den Lavendel verließen, leisteten ihnen Gesellschaft.

„Hier wohnst du?", fragte Padraig und klang dabei nicht überrascht wie Remus es einst gewesen war, sondern hellauf begeistert, „der Garten ist wunderschön, ich wusste ja dass du Blumen liebst, aber das…"

„Er gehört nur meinem Nachbarn", meinte Tonks verhalten und ging auf ihr kleines Haus zu.

„Tonks, warte", Padraig hielt sie sanft am Arm zurück und begann gleichzeitig in seiner Umhangtasche zu wühlen, „ich wollte es dir eigentlich nach dem Essen geben, aber vielleicht hast du die Aufmunterung ja jetzt viel nötiger…"

Er hielt ihr eine kleine Schatulle entgegen. Tonks sah ihn irritiert an und griff dann mit behutsamen Fingern nach dem Schächtelchen. Sie erstarrte, als sie den Deckel aufklappte. Es war eine Halskette aus filigran bearbeitetem, silbrig-glänzendem Metall und pinken Blumen die leicht schimmerten.

„Es sind Orchideen", sagte Padraig leise, „die Farbe hat mich an dich erinnert… an deine Haare von früher…"

Tonks starrte die pinken Blumen an und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Soll ich noch mit reinkommen und dir einen Tee machen?", fragte Padraig und streichelte sanft ihren Arm. Tonks nickte geistesversunken und ging auf ihr kleines Haus zu. Als sie die Tür öffnete und über die Schwelle trat fiel ihr Blick auf den wilden chaotischen Strauß Blumen auf ihrem kleinen Tisch und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Padraig besorgt und versuchte über ihre Schulter hinweg in ihre Wohnung zu spähen. Tonks streckte automatisch einen Arm aus und hielt Padraig so davon ab über die Schwelle zu treten.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Ok", erwiderte Padraig, „aber können wir nicht drinnen reden?"

„Nein, lieber nicht", sagte Tonks und wandte sich Padraig zu um ihn mit sanften Handbewegungen von ihrem Heim wegzuschubsen. Er guckte etwas verwirrt, folgte aber. Die Sekunden dehnten sich, doch Tonks wusste nicht wie sie anfangen und vor allem nicht wo sie aufhören sollte.

„Tonks?", fragte er nach langer Stille sanft und streichelte wieder ihren Arm.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Aberforth dich vor dem Vampir gewarnt hat", sagte Tonks und war selbst überrascht, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Aber nun da sie mit diesem Thema angefangen hatte, schien es richtig so, also sprach sie trotz Padraigs verwirrtem Ausdruck weiter. „Ich kann es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich halte es für sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass der Ratschlag eher darin bestand, Remus aus dem Weg gehen."

Padraig stieß erschrocken die Luft aus und riss die Augen auf. „Ok", sagte er langsam, „und ist dies ein guter Ratschlag?"

Tonks sah zu Padraig auf und wog den Kopf unsicher von einer Seite auf die andere, „also er würde dir bestimmt nichts Ernsthaftes antun", begann sie und Padraig atmete erneut laut, „aber nachdem, was ich vor ein paar Tagen gehört habe, hasst er dich wirklich ziemlich, also würde ich ihn nicht provozieren."

Padraigs Mund klappte auf. „Aber wieso?", fragte er völlig perplex, „ich hab mich doch sogar rausgehalten, als er mit diesem Schwarzhändler-Vampir im Eberkopf saß."

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht", sagte Tonks leise, „es ist nur…"

„Nur was?", fragte Padraig laut als Tonks nicht weitersprach und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Er ist in mich verliebt", sagte Tonks leise.

Padraigs Augen weiteten sich. „Oh", sagte er gedehnt, „ich verstehe."

Tonks wandte ihren Blick ab und beobachtete für einen Moment die Hummeln, die auf ihrem Heimflug kurze Zwischenstopps in den Kornblumen direkt vor ihnen einlegten.

„Aber…", setzte Padraig an, „ist er nicht sehr viel älter als du und…", er stockte für einen Moment und betrachtete lächelnd ihr Gesicht, „und es ist ja auch nicht wirklich dein Problem, wenn er in dich verliebt ist… oder ist er aufdringlich dabei?"

„Nein", sagte Tonks leise, „das Problem ist eher ein anderes."


	96. Chapter 96

NEUN

Ein leises Klopfen riss Remus aus seiner Halbtrance auf dem Sofa, in die er nach seiner Rückkehr aus Hogsmeade verfallen war. Mühsam erhob er sich, schlurfte zur Tür und zückte den Zauberstab.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er genervt durch das dünne Holz.

„Tonks."

Er erstarrte. Eigentlich hätte er eine Sicherheitsfrage stellen sollen, doch die Antwort überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er schon die Tür aufgerissen hatte. Und tatsächlich stand dort, mit der gleichen etwas abweisenden, kritischen Miene, die sie schon bei ihrer stillen Begegnung vor drei Stunden gehabt hatte.

„Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte sie leise. Remus trat sofort etwas zur Seite und sie ging an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Er schloss behutsam die Tür und folgte ihr. Sie stand unsicher im Raum und hatte nicht gewagt sich zu setzen.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Remus leise.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und zögerte einen Moment bevor sie antwortete. „Um mich für die Blumen zu bedanken", sagte sie leise, „und das Geschirr… und die Pasteten… und die Schokolade… und das Buch über Metamorphmagie, sowas suche ich schon seit Jahren…"

„Ich hab es in der Bibliothek vom Grimmauldplatz gefunden und dachte, dass du…", sagte Remus leise.

„Danke." Tonks formte mit den Lippen eher stumm das Wort, als dass sie es wirklich aussprach. Sie senkte den Kopf und holte tief Luft bevor sie weiter sprach, „… und danke für das Treffen mit mir und Padraig heute." Sie lächelte sanft, doch Remus vergrub nur das Gesicht in seinen Händen und fiel in einen Sessel.

„Ja… das ist irgendwie nicht hundertprozentig so gelaufen wie beabsichtigt", sagte er ohne die Finger von seinem Gesichts zu nehmen.

Tonks schnaubte belustigt. Als Remus wieder aufsah, saß sie ihm gegenüber auf dem Sofa.

„Die Geste war sehr nett", sagte sie leise. Remus ließ resignierend die Hände in den Schoß sinken und versuchte in Tonks' Gesicht zu lesen, ob sie sich über ihn lustig machte. Doch ihre Züge, wenn auch immer noch schwer zu deuten, wirkten nun ein wenig sanfter. Er versuchte unauffällig in der Luft nach ihrem Duft zu tasten um ihre Stimmung zu deuten, doch sie roch nur sehr stark nach Seife, als ob sie gerade geduscht und frische Kleider angezogen hatte. Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum sie es für nötig hielt am späten Abend und bevor sie das Haus noch einmal verließ zu duschen.

„Ich hab übrigens mit Aberforth gesprochen", sagte Remus unvermittelt, „ihm versichert, dass ich keine Mordgelüste gegenüber Padraig hege… und ihn gebeten ihn in Ruhe zu lassen."

„Ich schätze mal, das hat nur so mittelgut funktioniert", sagte Tonks schüchtern. Sie mussten beide grinsen als ihre Augen sich für einen Moment trafen. Remus betrachtete Tonks' Gesicht, wusste nicht was er noch sagen sollte und so wurde es wieder still im Zimmer, während er nach Worten rang und sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Erst als sich eine Falte auf ihrer Stirn bildete, bemerkte Remus, dass sie die Pergamentrollen, die noch neben dem Fenster auf dem Boden lagen, musterte.

Erschrocken stand er auf und raffte sie hektisch zusammen. „Bitte lies das nicht, Tonks", sagte er mit leichter Verzweiflung in der Stimme und drehte sich zur Feuerstelle um die zusammengeknüllten Blätter in die Glut zu schmeißen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Tonks belustigt, „es fing doch ganz vielversprechend an. Ein wenig speichelleckerisch vielleicht, aber wenn man das überliest, entsteht fast der Eindruck, dass es dir aufrichtig leid tut."

Remus sah erschrocken zu ihr auf, doch Tonks grinste noch immer breit, was ihn etwas beruhigte.

„Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, Tonks!", sagte Remus nachdrücklich und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Tonks ruhig, „die Botschaft ist im Laufe der letzten Tage subtil durchgesickert."

„Ich war an dem Abend einfach nicht ich selbst", sagte Remus nun energischer und setzte sich wieder Tonks gegenüber in den Sessel, „die Wirkung des Eisenhuts… mein Kopf war so benebelt und…"

„Die Halluzinationen und die Unfähigkeit, das, was man denkt, klar von dem abzugrenzen, was man sagt", erwiderte Tonks schnell, „ich weiß."

Remus zog fragend die Augenbraunen hoch.

„Ach komm, tu nicht so überrascht", sagte Tonks und rollte grinsend mit den Augen nach oben, „ich hatte ne wilde Jugend, anders als du Musterschüler, der du nur Erstklässler vor zurückschlagenden Bäumen gerettet hast."

Remus starrte sie verdutzt an. „Und vor Sirius' Groll, vergiss das nicht", sagte er schließlich mit unterdrücktem Zucken in den Mundwinkeln.

Tonks musste überraschend lachen.

„Ach, es war Sirius?", fragte sie immer noch kichernd.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", gestand Remus sofort ein, „doch wer sonst würde die Worte ‚unter die Augen treten' gebrauchen und drohen jemanden in einen Baum zu hängen."

Erneut lachte Tonks und Remus musste grinsen. Wenn er sie doch nur wieder jeden Tag lachen sehen könnte.

„Der Punkt ist", sagte Tonks nun und Remus' Wangen wurden warm, als er sah, dass Tonks sich dabei auf die Lippe biss, „dass man unter dem Einfluss von Eisenhut eigentlich sogar sehr viel mehr man selbst ist."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Remus und hob erneut die Brauen in Richtung Tonks, deren verschmitztes Grinsen unverändert auf ihrem Gesicht stand.

„Nun ja…", sagte sie langsam und ihre Augen schwangen dabei zur Decke, „es ist ziemlich tödlich, wenn man es isst oder in offene Wunden bekommt…"

Remus nickte zustimmend, wollte Tonks aber nicht unterbrechen.

„…wenn es jedoch lycanierte Wurzeln sind und man sie zu einer Salbe verarbeitet, die dann langsam über unverletzte Haut aufgenommen wird… besteht die Wirkung hauptsächlich darin, dass die Eigenkontrollen im Kopf abgeschaltet werden und man das tut und sagt, was man sich bei Anwesenheit seines Verstandes nicht trauen würde."

Stille folgte auf diese Worte. Eine angespannte Stille, in der Remus ohne zu blinzeln Tonks anstarrte und diese ihre obere Zahnreihe in die Unterlippe drückte und ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Das…", sagte Remus stockend, „klingt großartig."

Tonks grinste breit. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass dir die Aussicht gefallen würde", sagte Tonks schnippisch und zwinkerte Remus erneut zu, „deswegen hab ich dir eine kleine Kostprobe mitgebracht." Sie griff in die Tasche ihres Umhangs und zog eine kleine, runde Dose hervor. Dann streckte sie den Arm aus, doch Remus machte keine Anstalten ihr das Mitbringsel abzunehmen. Für mehrere Sekunden verharrte sie mit ausgestreckten Arm und sah ihn verschmitzt an.

„Tonks…"

„Probieren geht über Studieren", unterbrach ihn Tonks spitzbübisch.

Remus öffnete den Mund, doch in Ermangelung der richtigen Worte, schüttelte er schließlich nur langsam den Kopf. Tonks ließ daraufhin unverändert grinsend die Hand sinken und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, ich hab nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass du sofort ja sagst. Das wäre nicht deine Art. Du brauchst die Stunden in denen du das Für und Wider im Kopf wälzt", sagte sie unbeschwert und stand auf um die Dose auf dem zur Wand geschobenen Tisch abzulegen. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihn unverändert fröhlich an, während auch Remus sich aus dem Sessel erhob. „Ich bin vor allem gekommen und dir zu sagen, dass ich dir deinen Ausrutscher von neulich verzeihe und du demzufolge deine charmanten Vergebungsgesuche einstellen kannst."

„Danke Tonks, ich schwöre das wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich mag Padraig ja eigentlich", sagte Remus.

„Nein, tust du nicht", erwiderte Tonks pragmatisch, „du hältst ihn für einen eingebildeten Schönling mit eingeschränkten intellektuellen Fähigkeiten."

Remus schluckte. „Ich hab nach Vollmond sehr viel geredet, oder?", fragte er langsam.

„Wie ein Wasserfall", erwiderte Tonks zwinkernd. Remus folgte ihr auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Dünn auftragen", sagte sie lächelnd und nickte in Richtung des Tisches, „Am besten auf dünne Hautstellen wie Unterarme oder Hals. Und wenn du willst können wir es auch zusammen machen und dann nie wieder darüber reden, was danach noch passiert ist."

Remus starrte mit offenen Mund in Tonks' funkelnde Augen. Bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte, trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken und dann mit raschen Schritten vor das Haus zu treten. Wieder hingen ihre Augen bis zum letzten Moment bevor sie verschwand an den seinen. Doch dieses Mal, war er sich fast sicher, wie er ihren Blick verstehen sollte.


	97. Chapter 97

ZEHN

Konzentrier dich. Es ist alles nur einer Frage der Konzentration.

Remus hob erneut die Hand mit dem Zauberstab und ließ sie in einer langen schwingenden Bewegung langsam hinab zu seiner Hüfte gleiten. Seine Augen waren dabei fest geschlossen. Im Kopf wiederholte er immer wieder die Beschwörung, sein Ziel dabei fest vor dem geistigen Auge. Als die Hand und der Zauberstab seine Hüfte erreicht hatte verharrte er noch einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen in dieser Position, doch er war sich eigentlich schon sicher, dass es wieder nicht funktioniert hatte. Oder vielleicht doch?

Er öffnete die Augen. Natürlich stand er immer noch in seinem Wohnzimmer und starrte auf die kahle Wand. Frustrierte ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und versetzte dabei dem Couchtisch einen wütenden Tritt.

Nichts! Seit Tagen versuchte er den Zauber auszuführen und nichts geschah. Der Vorbereitungsprozess war eigentlich schon seit der letzten Vollmondnacht beendet gewesen, aber aufgrund des Zerwürfnisses mit Tonks hatte er sein Vorhaben ein wenig aus den Augen verloren gehabt. Nachdem sie ihn jedoch mit diesem merkwürdigen Blick verlassen hatte, war er zu seiner Obsession zurückgekehrt. Um sich abzulenken von Tonks, aber auch weil ihn sonst die Langeweile überwältigt hätte. Doch die Übungsstunden blieben wirkungslos und langsam war er mit seinem Latein am Ende. Vielleicht musste er doch Minerva fragen. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach unmöglich, weil der Zauber nur bei Menschen funktionierte, dachte er mit einem leichten Stechen in der Brust. Er hatte sich auch schon immer gefragt, ob der Vielsafttrank bei ihm als Werwolf funktionieren würde.

Missmutig stand er auf und lief in die Küche. Diesmal würde wohl trockenes Toastbrot ausreichen müssen, denn er hatte vergessen einzukaufen. Vielleicht sollte er doch wieder anfangen, nach den Treffen mit den anderen zu Essen. Selbst wenn Tonks dabei war.

Er lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schmiss sich wieder auf das Sofa. Oder er könnte jagen oder fischen gehen, dann müsste er nicht auf trockenem Toast herumnagen und konnte Tonks nach den Treffen weiter aus dem Weg gehen. Er verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis den Abend mit weiteren Übungsstunden zu verschwenden. Doch es war auch zu früh um schon schlafen zu gehen. Sein Blick wanderte ziellos durch den Raum auf der Suche nach einer Ablenkung. Seit der Vorbereitungsprozess beendet war, übermannte ihn immer öfter die Langeweile. Früher hatten ihn seine Bücher abgelenkt, aber irgendwie schien ihm das auch nicht mehr so befriedigend.

Seine Augen blieben an der kleinen Dose hängen, die Tonks ungefragt auf seinen Couchtisch zurückgelassen hatte. Er zögerte, beugte sich dann aber doch rasch vor und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Vorsichtig schraubte er den Deckel ab und spähte in das Innere. Die Creme war hellgelb und roch hauptsächlich nach Pflanzenfett. Es schwangen jedoch auch leichte an Kräuter erinnernde Nuancen und vielleicht eine leichte Schärfe mit. Er sollte es nicht tun. Nicht wenn es so viel Dummes gab, was er tun könnte, sobald sein Verstand einmal ausgeschaltet war. Aber irgendetwas reizte ihn an der Vorstellung. Waren es seine Instinkte, die ihn überreden wollten es zu probieren? Vielleicht wollten sie so dringend von der Kontrolle, die sein Geist ausübte, erlöst werden.

Langsam krempelte er seinen rechten Ärmel hoch. Das glitzernde grüne Haarband kam dabei zum Vorschein. Er hatte es seit Tonks es ihm gegeben hatte nicht mehr abgelegt, was ihm inzwischen schon von fast allen aus dem Orden irritierte Blicke und von mindestens der Hälfte der Leute spitze Kommentare eingebracht hatte. Doch was kümmerten ihn die anderen. Das Gefühl des stillen Verständnisses zwischen ihm und Tonks, wenn ihr Blick über sein Handgelenk huschte, war es alle Male wert.

Die Wunden, die er sich vor dem letzten Vollmond mit dem Dolch zugefügt hatte, waren längst verheilt und nichts ließ vermuten, dass sie jemals dort gewesen waren. Tonks hatte wohl Recht, dass es manchmal auch Vorteile hatte, ein Werwolf zu sein. Die robuste Haut, die schnelle Heilung von Wunden, eine gewisse Resistenz gegenüber schwächeren Flüchen. Langsam trug Remus die Creme direkt unter seinem Handgelenk auf. Nicht mehr als eine Messerspitze… dünn verteilt über die gesamte Breite seines Arms.

Langsam schraubte er den Deckel wieder auf die Dose und lehnte sich dann mit geschlossen Augen entspannt zurück in die Kissen. Jetzt hieß es wohl warten. Irgendwann setzte ein leichtes Prickeln auf seiner Haut ein und sein Arm fühlte sich ungewöhnlich warm an. Der Duft der Creme vermischte sich mit den Gerüchen in Remus' Wohnzimmer, während die Minuten schleichend verstrichen. Doch sonst geschah nichts.

Was für eine Enttäuschung, dachte Remus zog den Ärmel wieder bis zu seinem Handgelenk hinab. Anscheinend war jede Magie, die er momentan in die Hände bekam zum Scheitern verurteilt. Er ging zum Bücherregal und suchte nach irgendetwas, was ihn ablenken würde. Eins seiner Lieblingsbücher vielleicht, irgendwas, was ihn schon oft aufgemuntert hatte. Doch er hatte alles schon gelesen, kannte die meisten Bücher in- und auswendig und behielt sie eher aus nostalgischen Gründen und weil man Bücher schließlich nicht wegschmeißen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er zum Grimmauldplatz und dort die Bibliothek durchsuchen. Das hatte er zwar schon oft getan, aber irgendetwas Neues fand sich dort doch immer.

Er schwang sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern und trat hinaus in die nun fortgeschrittene Dämmerung. Er wollte schon zum Apparieren ansetzen, aber etwas ließ ihn innehalten. War dort eine Bewegung? Der Wind fuhr durch die Büsche an seinem Haus und trug den leicht süßlichen Duft der Blüten zu ihm. Die Natur hatte etwas ungemein beruhigendes, warum sollte Remus jetzt in ein dunkles, modriges Haus in einer Großstadt? Ein Spaziergang hier wäre doch viel angenehmer.

Er hatte kein Ziel. Seine Füße gehorchten seiner Nase, die den Gerüchen der Natur nachhing. Ab und an kam er dem Meer so nah, dass er die Wellen rauschen hörte und die Zweige über ihm so licht waren, dass er die ersten Sterne sehen konnte. Doch es zog ihn immer wieder in den Wald. In das wilde Tohuwabohu. Die Natur war auch etwas, was gleichzeitig chaotisch und dabei dennoch harmonisch war. Genau wie Tonks und doch ganz anders.

Seine Schritte wurden zunehmend schneller. Irgendwann fing Remus an zu laufen, wollte die Luft in seinen Lungen brennen fühlen, den Wind in seinem Haar spüren. Er rannte so lang bis der Pfad sich wieder teilte und er unschlüssig und ungeduldig inne hielt. Links oder rechts? Links oder rechts? Er hob den Zauberstab um zu prüfen wo Norden war. Doch es spielte eigentlich keine Rolle und deshalb hielt der Zauberstab unverrichteter Dinge in der Luft inne.

Er wusste, dass es diesmal funktionieren würde bevor er überhaupt begann. Die schwingende Bewegung war keine Beschwörung. Eher ein Wiegen seines Armes, das sich auf seinen ganzen Körpers fortsetzte. Und sein Körper konnte auch schwingen, ohne dass er den Arm überhaupt bewegte, oder? Und ohne den Zauberstab. Ohne sein Bewusstsein, dass sich sowieso langsam auflöste, genau wie sein Körper.

Der fest erwartete Schmerz blieb aus und Remus war darüber gelinde gesagt höchst erstaunt. War es sonst wie immer? Seine Augen schwangen zu Tonks Haargummiarmband, doch es war fort. Und er hätte seine Farbe eh nicht erkennen können in der Dunkelheit des Waldes. Also verschwendete er auch keinen Gedanken mehr daran, sondern tat endlich das, wofür er hier war. Er rannte. Rannte bis er das Gefühl der Freiheit genug ausgekostet hatte. Bis er hechelnd aber glücklich den Heimweg antrat. Seine Nase führte ihn sicher zurück. Als er auf sein Haus zutrat geschah es fast automatisch und Sekunden später stieß er mit der Hand die Tür auf und fiel erschöpft auf das Sofa. Er schlief fast im selben Moment einen traumlosen Schlaf und erwachte erst als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand.


	98. Chapter 98

ELF

Mit federndem Schritt ging Remus in Richtung des Schlosses. Die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne waren angenehm warm, so dass er immer länger die Augen schloss um sein Gesicht direkt in die Sonne zu drehen und sie im vollen Ausmaß auszukosten. Seine Füße kannten den Weg ja. Und selbst wenn, wäre ein wenig Nachsteuern durch seine Nase ausreichend. Nichts würde seine gute Laune heute bremsen und die Patrouillen durch Hogwarts im Auftrag des Ordens schon gar nicht. Die anderen mochten diese ereignislosen Abende in der Regel nicht, aber Remus war eigentlich ganz glücklich dabei nachts durch die Korridore der Schule zu streichen und seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nachzuhängen.

Bill wartete bereits am Tor und so öffnete Remus wieder die Augen und sah freudig zu ihm hinüber.

„Hallo, Remus!", sagte Bill und reichte ihm zur Begrüßung lächelnd die Hand.

„Wie geht's dir, Bill?", entgegnete Remus ebenfalls lächelnd, „was machen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen?"

Bill rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen nach oben, bevor er antwortete. „Ich mach drei Kreuze im Kalender, wenn das vorbei ist. Mum und Fleur drehen doch seit Monaten schon völlig am Rad."

Remus musste grinsen und nickte als Antwort nur verständnisvoll. „Auf wen warten wir noch?", fragte er stattdessen interessiert, „Mad-Eye?"

Bills Augen huschten kurz über Remus' Gesicht bevor er antwortete, obwohl dies nach dieser Reaktion eigentlich auch nicht mehr nötig gewesen wäre.

„Ähm… Mad-Eye musste tauschen, weil ihm was dazwischen gekommen ist", sagte Bill vorsichtig, „ich glaube Tonks ist eingesprungen."

Remus lächelte Bill weiter unbeirrt entgegen. „Kein Problem", sagte er ruhig um Bill zu vergewissern, dass die Aussicht zirka acht Stunden mit Remus und Tonks zusammen die Korridore hinauf und hinunter zu laufen, kein Grund war nervös zu werden. Bills Miene wirkte trotzdem noch etwas angespannt, doch er sagte nichts, also ging auch Remus wieder dazu über gedankenversunken und schweigend das sanfte Licht der untergehenden Sonne zu genießen.

Ein sanftes Ploppen ließ ihre Köpfe herumschnellen. Tonks war soeben in etwa fünf Meter Entfernung direkt an der Grenze des Apparierbanns erschienen und trat schnell auf sie zu.

„Sorry, ich bin zu spät", sagte sie etwas gehetzt und stolperte im letzten Moment noch über einen Stein, so dass Bill und Remus beide die Arme ausstreckten um sie aufzufangen. Schnell rappelte sich Tonks mit unverändert tristem Gesicht wieder auf und sah, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, zum Schloss hinauf.

„Ist Minerva noch nicht da?", fragte sie verwundert.

In dem Moment kam eine getigerte Katze auf flinken Füßen angelaufen und nahm mitten in einem letzten großen Satz die Gestalt von Minerva McGonagall an. Tonks erschrak leicht und wäre fast noch einmal rückwärts über denselben Stein gefallen, wenn Remus nicht im letzten Moment automatisch einen Arm nach ihr ausgestreckt hätte.

„Hat es irgendwelche Vorteile uns so zu erschrecken, Minerva?", fragte Bill gelassen.

„Nur, dass der Weg sich als Katze wesentlich schneller zurücklegen lässt", entgegnete Minerva mit fester Stimme und löste bereits die Schutzzauber auf dem Tor um sie einzulassen. Remus musste bei dieser Antwort unwillkürlich grinsen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss hinauf. Bei den ersten nächtlichen Wachaktionen hatte es noch Erklärungen und Absprachen gegeben, aber inzwischen waren sie zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass es für alle Beteiligten und die Sicherheit der Schule am sinnvollsten war, wenn sie einfach möglichst unsystematisch durch die Korridore liefen und so ihre Bewegungen schwer vorhersagbar blieben. In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Dumbledore, der ihnen freundlich zunickte, sonst aber keine Anstalten machte, zu erklären auf was er zu warten schien oder warum er wieder einmal die Schule verlassen musste. Also erwiderten sie sein grüßendes Nicken nur still und verteilten sich in verschiedene Richtungen um ihre Kontrollgänge zu beginnen.

Remus folgte wieder dem Willen seiner Füße. Er hatte seit ein paar Tagen eine bisher unbekannte Freude darin gefunden, seinen Verstand abzuschalten und stattdessen seine Instinkte einfach machen zu lassen. Dem Ausflug in den Wald waren weitere gefolgt und es gelang ihm immer besser und vor allem inzwischen auch ohne die Eisenhutcreme sich geistig gehen zu lassen. Er hätte nie erwartet, wie unglaublich gut es sich anfühlte. Vielleicht sollte er, wenn die Nacht vorbei war, noch ein wenig hier bleiben und im Verbotenen Wald herummarodieren. Er hatte aus seiner Schulzeit eigentlich nur positive Erinnerungen an die Wildnis und Gefahren, die zwischen den riesigen Bäumen lauerten.

Remus wandte sich unerwartet nach rechts um eine Abkürzung in einen anderen Korridor zu nehmen. Als er auf der anderen Seite das Gemälde zur Seite schwingen ließ um den Geheimgang zu verlassen, fiel sein Blick auf einen erhobenen Zauberstab, der direkt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet war und er erstarrte.

„Remus?", stieß Tonks atemlos hervor und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Er schob sich ganz durch das Loch in der Wand und trat auf den Korridor hinaus. Tonks' erstaunter Blick hing an dem zurückschwingenden Gemälde.

„Warum hat man dir verraten, wo die Geheimgänge sind und mir nicht?", fragte Tonks ein wenig beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Remus musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Niemand hat mir das verraten", sagte er leise und lächelte verschmitzt, „ich hab es während meiner Schulzeit herausgefunden."

Tonks schien nicht überzeugt von seiner Antwort und musterte Remus kritisch. „Du Musterschüler hast es herausgefunden?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Du hast immer noch einen völlig falschen Eindruck von meiner Schulzeit, Tonks", sagte Remus zwinkernd, „und da du meinen Worten offensichtlich keinen Glauben schenkst, muss ich wohl oder übel Taten sprechen lassen."

Selbst überrascht von seiner sprechenden Tat, ergriff Remus Tonks' Hand und führte sie mit flinken Schritten den Korridor hinunter. Am Ende des Ganges, wandte er sich nicht nach rechts zur Treppe sondern nach links und ging mit raschen Schritten direkt durch den letzten großen Stein in der Wand. Es wurde dunkel und für einen Moment schwebten sie in der Luft, dann setzte das Fallen ein und Remus hörte wie Tonks in der Dunkelheit neben sich erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. Nach ein paar Sekunden freiem Fall setzten sie unbeschadet auf hartem Steinboden auf. Remus federte den Sturz mit Leichtigkeit ab doch Tonks, die immer noch überrascht von der Situation war, sackte auf die Knie und fiel zu Boden.

„Ziemlich cool, oder?", sagte Remus grinsend und reichte ihr eine Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen, „ich bin mal voller Furcht vor einer erneuten Pokalschrubstrafe vor Minerva geflohen, dabei auf den letzten Stufen die Treppe runter gestolpert und direkt durch die Wand gefallen."

Tonks sah sich ungläubig im Korridor um.

„Sind wir im siebten Stock?", fragte sie entgeistert

„Ja", bestätigte Remus beschwingt, „ich hab auch nie verstanden, wie das funktioniert, dass man von dem dritten in den siebten fällt." Er lachte leise doch Tonks durchdringender Blick ließ ihn verstummen.

„Was ist?", fragte er irritiert. Tonks musterte ihn nur noch intensiver.

„Es ist nur…", sagte sie langsam, „du bist… fröhlich", schloss sie schließlich und richtete mit einer Hand ihr in die Augen gefallenes Haar. „Seit ein paar Tagen bist du irgendwie so viel glücklicher", fügte sie halblaut murmelnd hinzu und wirkte dabei bekümmert. Remus sah sie überrascht an und schwieg in Ermangelung einer guten Antwort.

„Ist es weil…", setzte Tonks an, brach dann jedoch ab und wich seinem Blick aus. „Hast du die Creme ausprobiert?", fragte sie schließlich zurückhaltend.

Remus zögerte, nickte dann aber langsam. In Tonks' Augen stand mit einem Mal wieder die tiefe Traurigkeit, die sie das ganze letzte Jahr gequält hatte. Remus' Magen verkrampfte sich sofort bei dem Anblick.

„Das ist aber nicht der Grund", sagte er schnell und suchte Tonks' Blick. Ihre Augen wirkten im Halbdunkel des Korridors riesig und sahen ihn fragend an. Reden oder Schweigen? Verstand oder Instinkt? „Ich kann es dir zeigen", sagte Remus schließlich als sein Verstand verloren hatte, „…wenn du willst. Gleich nach der Schicht heute oder auch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt."

Tonks sah immer noch mit ihren riesigen Augen zu ihm auf. Dann, nach einem langen Moment der Stille, neigte sie leicht den Kopf und nickte fast unmerklich. Ein unwillkürliches Lächeln huschte über ihre Gesichter.

„Wir sollten wieder die Kontrollgänge aufnehmen", flüsterte Remus und Tonks wandte sich mit einem erneuten Nicken ab und ging mit schnellen Schritten nach rechts den Korridor hinunter.

„GINNY?"

Der Schrei, obwohl leise, weil er aus einem entfernten Korridor zu kommen schien, ließ sie beide zusammenzucken. Tonks wirbelte zu Remus herum und nach einem kurzen erschrockenen Blick begannen sie beide mit erhobenen Zauberstäben in die Richtung zu rennen, aus der sie Rons Stimme gehört hatten.

„Ich bin ok, Ron. Was ist mit Malfoy?", hörten sie Ginnys Stimme.

Neville stolperte aus einem Seitenkorridor in Remus' Sichtfeld. Schlitternd kam Remus gerade noch vor ihm zum Stehen und streckte automatisch einen Arm aus um Tonks daran zu hindern in Neville zu laufen. Remus spähte in den Korridor, aus dem nun auch Ron und Ginny auf sie zukamen. Die Schwärze der Dunkelheit, die etwa in der Mitte des Ganges einsetzte, wirkte so unnatürlich, so undurchdringlich, dass Magie im Spiel sein musste.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er schnell an Ginny gewandte.

„Malfoy!", stieß sie atemlos hervor, „er ist aus dem Raum der Wünsche gekommen. Er war nicht allein, aber wir konnten nicht erkennen wer es war oder wo sie hin sind. Wir haben nur Stimmen gehört."

„Und den Namen Amycus", warf Neville ein.

„Amycus Carrow?", stieß Tonks erschrocken hervor, „der Todesser?"

Remus spürte wie er blass wurde. „Wir müssen sie finden!", rief er und war bereits auf dem Weg in die unnatürliche Dunkelheit, der Ron, Ginny und Neville gerade entkommen waren. Auch wenn es angesichts der vollkommenen Schwärze unnütz war, schloss er die Augen bevor er in die Dunkelheit trat. Gierig sog er die Luft ein und tastete nach den Gerüchen. Er hatte erwartet, dass er lange würde suchen müssen, mühsam die vage bekannten Nuancen von Ron, Ginny und Neville von den unbekannten trennen müsste, doch mit dem ersten Atemzug stieg ihm der stechende Gestank eines seiner größten Alpträume in die Nase. Er machte kehrt und folgte der Spur zurück zu den anderen. „Greyback!", stieß er im Vorbeilaufen hervor und hechtete bereits den nächsten Korridor entlang. Er konnte hinter sich die Schritte der anderen hören, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt fast ausschließlich der Jagd nach dem Geruch. Remus hetzte eine Treppe hinauf und noch eine, folgte dem sich windenden Schwaden, der typischen Mischung aus Schweiß und altem geronnenem Blut, der immer in Greybacks Kleidung hing. Er rannte so schnell, dass die anderen Mühe hatten mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Ein Fluch schoss Remus leuchtend entgegen und er schaffte es sich im letzten Moment hinter eine Säule zu retten. Er konnte mehrere Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen erkennen, als Tonks bereits fluchschleudernd an ihm vorbei preschte. Mit dem Bild ihres verbissen angespannten Gesichts noch im Kopf, erhob er den Zauberstab und beschwor einen Patronus herauf, der in einem silbernen Ball davon raste um Bill und Minerva zu alarmieren.


	99. Chapter 99

ZWÖLF

Niemand wusste genau was vor sich ging und was eigentlich das Ziel des Kampfes war, aber auf einmal waren sie mitten in ihm. Remus und Tonks duellierten an erster Front Seite an Seite in dem Korridor gegen die schwarzgekleideten Gestalten, die ihren Lauf Richtung eines unbekannten Ziels ab und an unterbrachen um Flüche in ihre Richtung zu schleudern. Es waren fünf oder sechs. In dem Gewusel aus Personen, die kurz zurückblieben um genauer zielen zu können, dann aber wieder nach vorn sprinteten während anderen ihnen Deckung boten, war es schwer zu erkennen.

Minerva, Bill und Flitwick waren aufgetaucht und in den Kampf eingefallen, doch nun standen sie sich in dem engen Korridoren mehr im Weg, als dass sie frei agieren konnten. Ein grüner Blitz wurde gerade von dem größten der Todesser über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg geschleudert und Remus und Tonks sprangen gleichzeitig hinter derselben Säule in Sicherheit.

„Wir müssen sie einkreisen", schrie Tonks über das Geräusch der zerberstenden Steinsäule in Remus' Ohr, „sonst haben wir keinen Chance!"

Natürlich. Tonks schien die Veränderung in seinem Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn als Remus aufsprang und unter den verwunderten Blicken von Neville und Ron, die in zweiter Kampflinie stehend versuchten Flüche an den Füßen der anderen vorbei in Richtung der Todesser zu schießen, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief, folge Tonks ihm unaufgefordert mit flatterndem Umhang. Es war nicht einfach, solange sie nicht wussten, was überhaupt das Ziel der Todesser war, aber man konnte durch einen Gang hinter einer Rüstung auf die andere Seite des Flügels gelangen, das wäre zumindest ein Anfang. Wenn sie schnell genug waren.

Remus stürzte auf die Rüstung zu und schrie ihr im Laufen bereits das Passwort entgegen. Sie trat daraufhin ein Stück nach links und offenbarte den Eingang. Tonks immer noch auf seinen Fersen rannte Remus durch den schmalen Gang und stieß auf der anderen Seite die geheime Tür auf. Sie traten hinaus in den Korridor und hielten einen Moment inne, während die Tür geräuschlos zurückschwang und sich nahtlos in die Wand fügte.

„Ich glaube sie sind noch weiter nach oben", sagte Tonks verwundert und lauschte auf die fernen Geräusche, „warum sollten sie absichtlich in eine Sackgasse laufen?"

Remus hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken und hechtete bereits in Richtung des nächsten Treppenhauses. Tonks hatte Recht gehabt. Die Todesser waren zum Eingang des Astronomieturms geflohen. Der Korridor war hier breiter, bildete fast eine kleine Eingangshalle zum Turn, und als Remus und Tonks sich vorsichtig anschlichen, konnten sie in der Ferne sehen, wie gerade einer der Todesser auf der Wendeltreppe den Turm hinauf verschwand. Nach einem letzten kurzen Blickaustausch, der von beidseitigem Nicken begleitet wurde, stürzten Tonks und Remus sich Seite an Seite wieder in den Kampf.

Das Überraschungsmoment zahlte sich aus. Remus schaffte es Yaxley mit einem gut gezielten Schuss in den Rücken daran zu hindern über den am Boden liegenden Neville herzufallen und Tonks erwischte den großen Blonden, der daraufhin wütend aufheulte und sich seinen schmerzenden Arm rieb. Tonks nutzte die Ablenkung das Schreis um einen Schock-Zauber auf Greybacks breite Brust abzufeuern, doch Remus sah mit Schrecken, dass dieser zwar stolperte, sich nach wenigen Sekunden aber wieder gefangen hatte und nun mit heimtückischem Blick in Tonks' Richtung sah. Remus trat instinktiv zwei Schritte nach rechts um sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab zwischen Greyback und Tonks zu stellen, was Greyback enorm zu belustigen schien. Er grinste breit, so dass jeder einzelne seiner spitzen Zähne sichtbar wurde.

Remus erhob den Zauberstab und feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen. Doch Greybacks Reaktionen waren so geschmeidig, so schnell und fließend, dass er es ohne Probleme schaffte, jedem von Remus' Flüchen noch im Lauf auszuweichen und stetig näher kam. Remus stieg sein Gestank mit jedem Schritt Greybacks penetranter in die Nase, er konnte seinen Hass riechen, seine Lust zu töten, doch je näher Greyback ihm kam, desto mehr Angriffsfläche bot er ihm auch. Mit einem peitschenden Vorschnellen seines Armes stieß Remus ihm einen Fluch entgegen und endlich erwischte er Greyback, der sofort in der Luft erstarrte und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden fiel.

Nun da die unmittelbare Gefahr gebannt war, bemerkte Remus, dass Tonks nicht mehr neben ihm stand. Sie hatte wohl versucht dem Todesser auf den Turn zu folgen, war jedoch drei Meter vor der Wendeltreppe von Alecto Carrow daran gehindert worden. Tonks und sie duellierten sich nun aus einigem Abstand quer durch den Korridor so schnell, dass ihre Zauberstäbe nur noch verschmierte Schlieren in der Luft waren, aus denen leuchtende Blitze hervorschossen. Tonks war so verbissenen auf ihre Gegnerin konzentriert, dass sie zu spät bemerkte, wie der große Blonde, aus einiger Entfernung in ihre Richtung sah und mit einem triumphierenden Ausdruck seinen Zauberstab erhob. Erst als der Blitz direkt auf Tonks' Brust zuschoss, bemerkte sie was geschehen war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Remus, wie der leuchtend grüne Fluch auf Tonks zuflog. Noch bevor sie zur Drehung ansetzte, wusste Remus was sie tun würde, wie sie instinktiv reagieren würde und das es hier in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren konnte. Er reagierte ohne zu denken. Seine Füße setzen sich in Bewegung und er rannte, überbrückte die wenigen Meter zwischen ihnen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und stieß in vollem Lauf mit Tonks zusammen. Wie in Zeitlupe begannen sie zu fallen. Der Fluch versenkte den Saum von Remus' Umhangs, dann schlugen sie schmerzhaft aber lebendig auf dem harten Steinboden auf und hinter ihnen fiel ein vom Turm hinabeilender Todesser leblos zu Boden.

Der Schock dessen, was gerade geschehen war, ließ sie alle vier für einen Moment erstarren. Dann brach das Chaos los.

Der Tod seines Kumpanen durch eigene Hand schien den großen Blonden schwer zu treffen. Völlig von Sinnen schrie er in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke und begann ohne zu zielen Flüche in alle Richtungen zu schleudern und sich dabei wild im Kreis zu drehen. Das bisschen Ordnung, das zwischen den Duellanten geherrscht hatte, war Geschichte und alle Anwesenden, ob nun Todesser, Schüler oder Mitglieder des Ordens stoben in wilder Panik in die verschieden Richtungen davon. Hektisch stürzte auch Remus zurück in den Gang und zog Tonks dabei mit sich. Ihr Schild rettete ihn vor den herumfliegenden Splittern einer zerberstenden Büste. Sein im Laufen abgefeuerter Fluch verfehlte den Blonden um Längen und traf stattdessen Greyback, der sich offensichtlich von Remus Ganzkörperklammer erholt hatte. Sie fielen im Laufen über den geschockten Bill, hatte aber keine Zeit ihn wiederzubeleben, weil sie Amycus Carrow Flüche schleudernd verfolgten. Mit schwerem Herzen ließ Remus Bill zurück und stürzte hinter eine Ecke in flüchtige Sicherheit.

Auf der anderen Seite des Korridors war Tonks ebenfalls hinter einer Ecke in Deckung gegangen. Sie war an die Wand gelehnt zu Boden gesunken und umklammerte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihr linkes Bein. Blinzelnd hielt sie die Tränen zurück und erhob ihren Zauberstab. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie mit der Spitze gegen ihr Knie tippte, schaffte es danach aber sich wieder auf die Füße zu ziehen und hinter der Ecke hervor in den Korridor zu spähen. Remus tat es ihr gleich und schob sich langsam vor. Als er einen Blick auf den Korridor erhaschte, vergaß sein Herz für einen Moment zu schlagen.

Greyback kniete neben dem immer noch bewusstlosen Bill. Auch wenn Remus durch den aufgewirbelten Staub in der Luft keine Details erkennen konnte, stieg ihm unverkennbar der Geruch von Blut in die Nase. Er rannte los, erhob den Zauberstab und feuerte, doch einer der Todesser zog einen Schild um sich und Greyback. Remus schoss einen Fluch nach dem anderen, doch der Schild hielt und nun da er so dicht war, konnte Remus' Greybacks Gesicht sehen. Er hob leicht den Kopf um Remus mit blutverschmiertem Mund anzugrinsen und versenkte dann mit ungebrochenem Eifer, seine Zähne wieder in Bills Gesicht. Der Todesser neben Greyback begann irre zu lachen. Remus wollte losstürzen und den Schild wenn nötig mit bloßen Händen, mit roher Gewalt zum Einsturz bringen und sich auf Greyback werfen, doch Tonks' Hand an seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück. Sie hob den Zauberstab und vollführte die gleiche komplizierte, aber fließende Bewegung wie damals am Grimmauldplatz und wieder zerbarst der Schild in unendlich viele Splitter. Durch den Schleier sah Remus, dass Greyback aufsprang und in den Turm flüchtete. Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass es sehr viel leerer in dem Korridor geworden war. Die Todesser waren fort. Alle bis auf den großen Blonden der immer noch Flüche in alle Richtungen schleuderte.

„REMUS, KOMM!"

Tonks zog an seinem Arm. Wie lange starrte er schon auf Bills entstelltes Gesicht? Mühsam brachte er seine Füße dazu sich in Bewegung zu setzten und im Schutz von Tonks' Schild auf den Eingang zum Turm zuzulaufen. Minerva war damit beschäftigt, die Flüche des Blonden einzudämmen, Flitwick war nirgendwo zu sehen, aber Ron, Ginny und Neville liefen ebenfalls in Richtung des Turms. Neville war der erste, der die Wendeltreppe erreichte. Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, doch schon bei seinem dritten Schritt, war ein dröhnender Knall zu hören und Neville wurde durch die Luft zurück geschleudert. Er rutsche nach dem Aufschlag noch weitere zwei Meter über den Steinboden und blieb dann regungslos liegen.

Alle blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Nach der ersten Schocksekunde stürzte Ron auf Neville zu um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Ginny sah verzweifelt in Remus' Richtung und wich dabei im letzten Moment einem Fluch des Blonden aus. Tonks' Versuche die unsichtbare Barriere zum Einsturz zu bringen waren offensichtlich erfolglos, denn plötzlich vernahm Remus ihre laute Stimme. „Remus! Zusammen sind wir stärker!"

Er gehorchte Tonks' Anweisungen. Sie versuchten Fluch um Fluch, einen Zauber nach dem anderen aber nichts schien zu helfen. Die Barriere versperrte unverändert mächtig den Eingang zum Turm.

„Gibt es einen anderen Weg?", schrie Tonks in Remus' Richtung doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Aus dem Weg!"

Remus drehte den Kopf und sah plötzlich wie Snape mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zu rannte. Remus sprang im letzten Moment zur Seite als Snape wortlos an ihnen vorbei den Turm hinauf lief. Er musste einen Zauber kennen um die Barriere zu senken. Remus sprang vor um Snape zu folgen, doch nach drei Schritten durchzuckte ein Schmerz seine Muskeln in Armen und Beinen, Brust und Nacken und zog sich bis tief in sein Inneres. Er spürte wie auch er durch die Luft flog.

„Remus?"

Tonks stürzte auf ihn zu.

„Ich bin ok!", stieß er tonlos hervor und rappelte sich auf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich etwas benebelt an und seine Lippe schien zu bluten doch abgesehen davon war er unverletzt.

„Wie?", fragte Tonks und sah von Remus zu dem immer noch bewusstlos am Boden liegenden Neville.

„Werwolf", sagte Remus nur und war schon wieder auf dem Weg zu der Barriere.

Sie versuchten erneut die Zauber. Probierten alles durch was ihnen einfiel, während sie gleichzeitig versuchten den Blonden im Auge zu behalten und sich ab und an vor seinen Flüchen zu ducken.

„Wir könnten Besen besorgen und von außen…", begann Tonks doch das Ende ihres Satzes konnte Remus nicht mehr hören. Er wusste nicht was geschehen war, doch Tonks und Remus rissen gleichzeitig die Zauberstäbe hoch und schrien, „Protego!" Ihr gemeinsamer Schild hielt, doch unter der Wucht der herabregnenden Trümmer sackten sie auf den Boden und kauerten sich instinktiv enger aneinander. Außerhalb der Halbkugel ihres Schutzzaubers war die Welt grau und undurchsichtig geworden.

Als das Prasseln der Trümmer auf ihrem unsichtbaren Dach allmählich schwächer wurde, stemmten sie sich gemeinsam gegen den Schild. Stein und Staub fiel neben ihnen zu Boden und endlich konnten sie sehen was geschehen war. Große Teile der Decke waren herausgeschleudert worden. Der Putz rieselte unablässig und der Staub in der Luft machte es unmöglich weiter als ein paar Meter zu sehen. Remus' hektischer Blick suchte die anderen, doch er konnte niemanden außer Tonks, die direkt neben ihm stand, sehen.

„Die Barriere!", schrie Tonks und Remus wandte sich wieder zur Treppe. Sie liefen los, doch schon nach wenigen Stufen drückten sie sich überstürzt an die Wand um dem herabeilenden Snape erneut auszuweichen. Er hielt Malfoys Handgelenk in festem Griff und zog ihn aus der Gefahrenzone in den Korridor. Remus hatte keine Zeit ihm nachzusehen, denn in diesem Moment wurde ein Fluch von oben auf sie abgefeuert und er zog Tonks im letzten Moment in eine Fensternische des Turms. Durch den Staub konnten sie schemenhafte Gestalten erkennen, die den Turn hinab eilten, doch die Todesser schienen Remus und Tonks offensichtlich nicht zu bemerken, liefen achtlos an ihnen vorbei.

Der Kampf brach wieder aus. Remus nahm ein Duell mit Amycus Carrow auf und versuchte gleichzeitig Tonks, die anscheinend an den großen Blonden geraten war, im Auge zu behalten. Doch plötzlich bestimmte etwas anderes seine ohnehin geteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Harry?", schrie er verdutzt.

Remus hatte nicht gesehen wo er hergekommen war, konnte neben seinem Duell kaum beobachten, wie er auf Greyback stieß und diesen mit einer Ganzkörperklammer, die wahrscheinlich weniger als zwei Minuten halten würde, außer Gefecht setzte. Dann war der Schatten Harrys auch schon wieder aus Remus' eingeschränktem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Er kämpfte immer noch mit Carrow und neben ihm hatte es Minerva mit seiner Schwester aufgenommen. Tonks war in dem drei Meter Umkreis, den er in dem Staub erkennen konnte, nirgendwo zu sehen.

Neben ihm schrie Minerva triumphierend Worte, die Remus nicht verstand, und traf Alecto Carrow mit einem gut gezielten Fluch mitten in den Bauch. Sie schrie auf und taumelte davon. Der Mann, mit dem Remus duellierte, folgte ihrem Beispiel und begann ebenfalls eine überstürzte Flucht.

Remus sah sich fast panisch im Raum um. Wo war Tonks? Er ging mit erhobenem Zauberstab in die Richtung in der er sie zuletzt vermutet hatte und plötzlich zerschnitt eine Stimme den Raum.

„Hey, Welpe!" Remus wirbelte herum. Keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand Greyback. Er hielt Tonks mit seinen mächtigen Armen umklammert, seine gelben Nägel gruben sich langsam in ihre Haut. Tonks versuchte sich mit Händen und Füßen, aber anscheinend ohne Zauberstab, zu wehren. Remus sah, wie sie sich verzweifelt gegen Greybacks Griff stemmte, die Furcht in ihrem verzerrten Gesicht. Remus hob den Zauberstab, doch Greyback zog Tonks mit einem Ruck noch mehr vor seinen Körper, so dass Remus ihn nicht angreifen konnte, ohne dabei Tonks zu gefährden.

Greybacks blutverschmierter Mund verzog sich zu einem irren Grinsen bevor er direkt an Remus gewandt zu sprechen begann, „dein Weibchen für meinen Sohn!"

Greyback riss den Mund auf. Voller Panik sah Remus die spitzen blutbesudelten Zähne, die unendlich langsam Tonks' Hals immer näher kamen. Er spürte wie sich jedes Haar an seinem Körper einzeln aufstellte. Dies war nicht wie damals bei Ferox. Nicht der instinktive Zorn auf jemanden, der Menschen zum Spaß verletzte. Dies ging so viel tiefer. Dies war Greybacks persönliche Rache gegen Remus. Ausgeführt an seinem Weibchen.

Auch als er schon vorpreschte wurde ihm nicht bewusst, dass es keine Füße waren, die ihn trugen, sondern Pfoten, dass er nicht seinen Zauberstab drohend erhob, sondern messerscharfe Krallen und diese gierig in Greyback versenken wollte. In vollem Lauf stürzte er in seinen Gegner und stieß augenblicklich seine Zähne in dessen Fleisch. Greyback war so überrascht, dass es den Griff um Tonks gelockert hatte, so dass Remus ihn von ihr wegzerren konnte. Es gelang ihm ihn unter sich zu bringen und mit seinem Gewicht auf den Boden zu pinnen. Greyback wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, doch trotz seines muskulösen Körperbaus und der beeindruckenden Größe von fast zwei Metern war er schwach. So kümmerlich in seinem menschlichen Körper, dessen menschliche Haut Remus' Krallen und Zähne mit solcher Leichtigkeit aufschlitzen. Auch Greyback biss zu, doch Remus lachte bellend bei dem Anblick dieses jämmerlichen Versuchs und versenkte seine eigenen Zähne nur noch tiefer in Greybacks Fleisch. Vielleicht sollte er als nächstes einen Teil von seiner Kehle kosten.

Sein Kiefer traf auf harten Stein. Erschrocken zog er sein Maul zurück und ein Winseln drang aus seiner Kehle als ihm der Schmerz durch den Kiefer zuckte. Ein Fluch versenkte seine Pfote und er hob instinktiv zähnefletschend den Kopf von seiner nun versteinerten Beute.

„NEIN", schrie Tonks und packte Minervas erhobenen Zauberstabarm. Sie sah Remus unsicher an und richtete die nächsten behutsamen Worte direkt an ihn. „Remus? Kannst du mich verstehen?"

Minervas erschrockener Blick zuckte von Tonks zu Remus. Dieser sah zu Tonks auf und senkte nickend den Kopf. Ihr Körper entspannte sich sofort und sie ließ nun auch Minervas Hand los. Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass der fluchschleudernde Blonde fort war und es ruhiger geworden war. In der immer noch geringen Sichtweite des Staubes konnte Remus sehen, dass Ginny mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht neben Bill kniete. Er musste helfen. Bill musste in den Krankenflügel. Doch konnte man ihm dort überhaupt noch helfen?

Remus versuchte sich zu verwandeln doch das Gefühl, dass ihn sonst immer bei den Verwandlungen geleitet hatte, wollte sich nicht einstellen. Zu frisch war der Wunsch Greyback mit seinen Zähnen zu zerreißen, zu durchdringend der Schmerz in seinem Kiefer und inzwischen auch in den Bisswunden an seinen Vorderbeinen. Minerva trat vor und diesmal hielt Tonks sie nicht zurück als sie den Zauberstab hob und ihn direkt auf Remus richtete. Er spürte wie er brutal aus seinem wölfischen Geist herausgerissen wurde, wie sein Verstand sich langsam wieder einstellte, aber auch wie ein Schmerz jede einzelne seiner Körperfasern zum Brennen brachte und die Welt um ihn herum für einen Moment schwarz wurde.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er eingerollt auf dem Boden. Doch es waren wieder Hände die er schützend und zitternd vor sein Gesicht hob und ein menschlicher Magen, der sich umdrehte und ihn zwang sich im letzten Moment auf den Bauch zu drehen, bevor er sich erbrach.

„Remus?", hörte er Minervas halb erschrockene halb bewundernde Stimme hinter sich, „seit wann sind sie ein Animagus?"

„Dienstag!", entgegnete Remus tonlos zwischen zwei Krämpfen seiner Magenmuskulatur.

„Nun, dann meinen Glückwunsch zu dieser Leistung", sagte Minerva trocken. „Sie werden sich sicher noch an die Übelkeit bei den Verwandlungen gewöhnen", fügte sie hinzu als Remus' Blick auf die gut erkennbaren Stücke menschlicher Haut in seinem ehemaligen Mageninhaltes fiel und er daraufhin erneut zu würgen begann. Tonks kniete sich neben ihn und zog energisch an seinem Arm, zwang ihn damit in eine andere Richtung zu schauen.

„Wir haben später Zeit für einen ausführlicheren Austausch, aber nun muss ich mich erst einmal um die Gefangenen und Verwundeten kümmern", sagte Minerva mit fester Stimme, „Sie bleiben bei ihm, Nymphadora?"

Remus konnte spüren, wie Tonks neben ihm nickte. Minerva ließ lange Seile aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes schnellen, die sich eng um Greybacks versteinerten Körper, der schon wieder leichte Regungen zeigte, schlangen. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes brachte sie Greyback zum Schweben. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes taten Ron und Ginny es ihr mit Neville und Bill gleich. Remus starrte ihnen ausdruckslos nach, als sie in Richtung des Krankenflügels verschwanden.

„Remus… komm", riss Tonks ihn behutsam aus seiner Agonie und versuchte ihm mit sanften Händen auf die Beine zu ziehen. Remus sah zu ihr auf. Eine Blutspur zog sich von ihrer Schläfe hinunter. Der Anblick löste seine Lähmung und er sprang auf die Beine.

„Hat er dich verletzt?", schrie er Tonks mit erstickter Stimme an und ergriff mit kalten Fingern ihren Kopf, „Greyback, hat er dich gebissen?"

„Nein", sagte Tonks leise und sah Remus mit großen Augen an, „es geht mir gut, Remus."

„Ihr hättet mich ihn töten lassen sollen", schrie Remus. Zorn kochte in ihm auf. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich so heiß an, dass er sicher war, dass es im staubigen Halbdunkel des Korridors glühen musste. Seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass er es kaum wagte Tonks' Gesicht zu berühren aus Angst er könnte ihr wehtun. „Ich hätte es beenden können, hier und jetzt. Verhindern, dass er je wieder jemanden verletzt."

Tonks ergriff seine Hände und sah ihn durchdringend an. Ihre Stimme war ruhig als sie antwortete. „Er bekommt seine Strafe, Remus. Er kommt nach Azka…"

„Was heißt das schon?!", stieß Remus ihr entgegen, „Was heißt das, seit Voldemort dort jederzeit reinspazieren kann und ihn dort wieder rausholt, wenn ihm danach ist?!"

Tonks sah ihn mit mitleidigem Blick an. Sie öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, schien aber nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich hätte ihn schon vor Monaten töten sollen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte!", schrie Remus nun, „Sie alle! Nicht nur Ferox, Avario und Tenebirs! Sondern alle in diesem Wald!"

Er hatte erwartet, dass Tonks erschrocken zurückweichen würde. Dass sie seine Hände loslassen würde, als ob sie Angst hatte, sich an ihnen zu verbrennen oder eher mit einer tödlichen Krankheit anzustecken. Doch sie sah ihn nur weiter durchdringend an.

„Komm!", sagte sie nach einer Weile sanft und zog ihn durch eine Tür am Ende des Korridors. Remus stolperte ihr willenlos hinter. Sie waren in einer Toilette, stellte er fest. Tonks führte ihn zu einem der Waschbecken und öffnete den Wasserhahn. Als Remus näher trat und sein Blick in den Spiegel fiel, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. Er wurde unweigerlich an Greyback erinnert. Blut klebte ihm im Gesicht und war zwischen seinen Zähnen erkennbar als er den Mund öffnete.

Bei dem Anblick drehte sich ihm erneut der Magen um und er erbrach sich ins Wachbecken. Keuchend versuchte er sich aufrecht zu halten, doch seine Beine drohten unter ihm nachzugeben. Und dann waren Tonks' Hände wieder da, die sich beruhigend an seine Rücken legten. Tonks' Arme, die ihn mit unerwarteter Kraft aufrecht hielten und ihn sanft zu dem Wasserstrahl führten, damit er sich gierig den Mund ausspülen konnte. In großen Schwallen schippte er sich mit den Händen das kühle Nass ins Gesicht, rieb an seiner Haut, bis sie wieder blass und farblos war. Ab und an fuhren Tonks' Finger dazwischen und rieben an einer Stelle, die er übersehen hatte. Schließlich schloss sie den Hahn und zog seine Hände locker vor seinen Körper. Sie drehte die Handflächen nach oben und sah auffordernd zu ihm hoch. Für eine Sekunde starrte Remus nur verwirrt auf seine Hände, doch als er in ihre Augen sah, begriff er, was sie von ihm wollte. Er senkte den Blick auf seine Finger und konzentrierte sich bis die Funken um seine Kuppen tanzten.

Tonks beobachtete ebenfalls seine Hände, die sie noch immer mit ihren eigenen sanft stützte, als sie mit unendlich ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen begann, „Du meinst nicht wirklich, was du gesagt hast, Remus. Dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn du sie alle getötet hättest."

Etwas in ihm, das, was ihn bisher aufrecht gehalten hatte, zerbarst bei diesen Worten und Remus brach haltlos schluchzend auf dem Boden zusammen. Tonks hielt ihn, drückte seinen Kopf fest an ihre Schulter und legte ihre Arme schützend um seinen wimmernden Körper, doch die Tränen ließen sich nicht eindämmen.

„Er wollte dich fressen", stieß Remus tonlos hervor.

„Ich weiß", hauchte Tonks nur in sein Ohr und ihre Arme strichen behutsam über seinen Rücken.

„Wegen mir… ich war Schuld… das allein wäre schon Grund genug, dich nie wieder…" Seine Stimme versagte, doch Tonks sprach ungerührt weiter in dieser unermesslich beruhigenden Stimme in sein Ohr.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte sie beschwichtigend, „er hat auch Bill angegriffen, er liebt es einfach zu töten…"

Remus wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie so dasaßen. Irgendwann versiegte der Strom aus Tränen und Tonks löste sich ein wenig aus der engen, so wohltuenden Umklammerung um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu könne.

„Ein Animagus, he?", sagte sie leise und ein Lächeln zuckte für Sekundenbruchteile über ihre Mundwinkel, „War es das, was du mir zeigen wolltest?"

Remus brauchte lange um sich an ihr Gespräch zu erinnern. Es schien so viel länger als nur ein paar Stunden her zu sein. Er nickte schwach. „Der endgültige Beweis, dass ich nicht nur einmal im Monat ein Werwolf bin", sagte er trocken.

Tonks stand langsam auf und zog ihn mit sich auf die Füße. „Du warst ein Wolf", sagte sie leise und musterte dabei nachdenklich sein Gesicht, „unnatürlich groß… aber definitiv ein Wolf."

Remus blinzelte viel zu schnell und sah sie irritiert an.

„Wir sollten in den Krankenflügel", sagte Tonks bevor Remus seine Gedanken geordnet hatte und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Erst als sie bereits vor der Tür zur Krankenstation standen und Tonks ihre Hand nach der Klinke ausstreckte, wurde Remus bewusst, dass er den ganzen Weg über fest ihre Finger umklammert gehalten hatte.


	100. Chapter 100

DREIZEHN

Köpfe hoben sich als sie eintraten. Remus war überrascht Hermine und Luna zu sehen, die mit Ron am Ende des Raumes standen und besorgt in ihre Richtung sahen. Ginny und Minerva waren fort. Neville schlief in einem Bett direkt neben dem Eingang und ganz am Ende waren die Umrisse von Bill in einem Bett zu erkennen. Remus trat mit versteinertem Gesicht näher und sah über Madam Pomfreys Schulter, die gerade konzentriert eine Beschwörung murmelte und dabei ihren Zauberstab über Bills Gesicht kreisen ließ. Bills Wunden blieben unverändert grauenvoll. Nach einer Weile erstarb ihre Stimme. Sie ließ den Zauberstab sinken und sah zu Remus und Tonks hinüber.

„Sie sind verletzt", sagte sie mit schwacher aber fürsorglicher Stimme, „was brauchen sie?"

„Diptam und Silberstaub", sagte Remus ausdruckslos und schon eilte sie davon und kam wenig später mit frisch zerstoßenem Diptam, das in einem Mörser mit feinem Silberpulver vermischt worden war zurück. Sie machte Anstalten Remus' Wunden damit zu behandeln, doch er nahm ihr nur wortlos den Mörser ab und ging zu Tonks zurück. Madam Pomfrey wirkte für einen Moment etwas irritiert, traute sich bei dem Anblick seines verbissenen Gesichtes offenbar aber nicht zu widersprechen und wandte sich stattdessen wieder Bill zu.

Remus trug ein wenig von der Mischung auf Tonks' Schläfe auf. Wenn der Kratzer nicht von Greybacks Krallen stammen sollte, würde ein wenig Silberstaub die Wirkung des Diptams nicht mindern und es war besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Tonks musterte Remus mit versteinertem Gesicht als er nun auch ihre Ärmel hochschob und jede noch so kleine Wunde, die Greybacks Krallen auf ihren Armen hinterlassen hatten einzeln betupfte. Remus unterbrach seine Tätigkeit erst, als Tonks ihm ihre Arme entzog und auf die tiefen, klaffenden Risse und Bisse an Remus' Armen deutete.

Er stellte den Mörser auf den Nachtisch eines Bettes und streifte vorsichtig Umhang und Hemd ab. Madam Pomfrey trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, als sie das volle Ausmaß von Remus Verletzungen sah, doch nach einem beschwichtigen Blick von Tonks, blieb sie stehen und verschwand stattdessen in Richtung ihrer Heilmittelschränke.

Die Risse von Greybacks Krallen schlossen sich fast augenblicklich, als die Diptam-Mischung Remus' Haut berührte. Ein wenig mehr Probleme bereiteten die Bisse, aber auch diese schlossen sich, nach mehrmaliger Anwendung, auch wenn dabei deutliche Narben zurück blieben. Tonks half Remus unaufgefordert mit einem besonders unschönen Biss nahe des Schlüsselbeins.

„Warum heilen Bills Wunden nicht so einfach?", durchbrach Rons aufgebrachte Stimme die Stille im Raum.

„Weil Bill im Gegensatz zu mir ein Mensch ist, Ron!"

Er hatte nicht so unfreundlich klingen wollen. Ron wirkte verschreckt. Auch Hermine wich scheu Remus' Blick aus und Luna nutzte die Gelegenheit um zur anderen Seite des Raumes zu gehen und sich neben Nevilles Bett zu setzten. Remus fragte sich, ob die Kinder wohl mitbekommen hatten, wie er sich verwandelt hatte, ob sie zugesehen hatten, als er in seinen Rausch verfallen und über Greyback hergefallen war. Fast genauso wie dieser vorher über Bill. Langsam legte er Hemd und Umhang wieder an und atmete in tiefen Zügen. Er wollte sich bei Ron entschuldigen doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich hinter ihnen die Tür und Harry und Ginny traten ein.

Hermine stürzte vor um Harry zu umarmen. Remus folgte mit zwei unentschlossenen Schritten und versuchte zu erkennen ob Harry verletzt war. Doch er schien in weitaus besserer Verfassung als die meisten von ihnen. Harrys erste Frage galt Bills Zustand. Madam Pomfrey sah bedauernd zwischen Harrys und Bills Gesicht hin und her. War es Einbildung, dass sie dabei bewusst Remus' Blick mied?

„Ich habe alles versucht", sagte sie schwach, „aber es gibt keine Heilung für Werwolfbisse."

„Aber es war kein Vollmond", sagte Ron gereizt, „Greyback war nicht verwandelt, also wird Bill doch sicher kein… kein echter…" Ron brach ab. Bei dem unsicheren Blick, den er verschreckt Remus zuwarf übermannte Remus sein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Bill ein echter Werwolf sein wird", sagte er und versuchte mit dem Mitleid in seiner Stimme und seinem Blick seine vorherige harsche Reaktion wiedergutzumachen. Aber er musste auch ehrlich zu ihm sein, so schmerzlich, das auch immer sein mochte. „Aber das heißt noch nicht, dass es nicht gewisse Kontamination gegeben hat", fuhr er vorsichtig fort, „Dies sind verfluchte Wunden. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie vollständig heilen werden und…" Er zögerte und aus irgendeinem Grund schwangen seine Augen dabei unbewusst zu Tonks hinüber, die ihn bei seinem Monolog sowieso schon durchdringend gemustert hatte. „Und Bill könnte von nun an möglicherweise einige wölfische Eigenschaften haben", schloss er und sah wieder zu Ron.

„Vielleicht kann Dumbledore etwas tun", sagte dieser, „Wo ist er? Bill hat gegen diese Verrückten auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin gekämpft. Dumbledore schuldet es ihm, er kann ihn nicht einfach so zurücklassen." Remus fühlte sofort tiefes Verständnis für Rons harsche Worte. Die Suche nach einem Ausweg aus dem Unvermeidlichen. Das Ringen zwischen Akzeptanz und nicht Wahrhabenwollen. Die Wut auf das Schicksal, das Verhandeln mit den Tatsachen, die einen irgendwann doch übermannten und einen in tiefe Depressionen stürzten, wenn die Erkenntnis des Unausweichlichen sich nicht mehr verdrängen ließ.

„Ron", drang Ginnys Stimme leise durch Remus' Gedanken, „Dumbledore ist tot."

„NEIN!"

Erst als seine Hände sich schmerzhaft in seine Kopfhaut gruben, wurde Remus bewusst, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der diesen verzweifelten Schrei ausgestoßen hatte. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen schwangen von Ginny zu Harry, doch als dieser nicht wiedersprach, sondern einfach da stand und stumm seinen Blick erwiderte, gaben Remus' Beine unter ihm nach und er fiel in einen Stuhl neben Bills Bett.

Dumbledore konnte einfach nicht tot sein. Denn wenn Dumbledore tot war, hatten sie verloren. Nicht weil er der einzige war, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hatte oder derjenige, der immer einen Plan hatte und immer wusste, wie es weitergehen würde, nein. Dumbledore war derjenige, der den Widerstand zusammen und in jedem einzelnen von ihnen aufrecht hielt. Derjenige der selbst Sirius und Severus dazu gebracht hatte ihre Differenzen beiseite zu legen, weil es etwas Wichtigeres gab. Dumbledore war derjenige, der immer da war, wenn jemand die Hoffnung zu verlieren drohte und ihn auf den rechten Pfad zurückbrachte. Weil Dumbledore die unvergleichliche Fähigkeit besaß an einen zu glauben, selbst wenn man es selbst nicht mehr tat. Ohne Dumbledore würden sie zerbrechen. Einzeln sowie als Ganzes.

„Wie ist er gestorben?" Tonks' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern neben ihm, doch Remus nahm kaum die Worte wahr, die zur Beantwortung dieser Frage gewechselt wurden. Wie betäubt saß er da und starrte auf Harrys Mund, der sich unablässig bewegte und erzählte, dass Snape es gewesen war, der Dumbledore getötet hatte. Als schließlich Minerva eintrat und zu allererst die gleiche Frage stellte, wiederholte Harry seine Worte. Doch das machte sie nicht im Mindesten realer.

Irgendwann fand Remus sogar seine Stimme wieder. Sprach darüber, wie gut Snape in Okklumentik gewesen war, dass niemand jemals gewusst hatte, warum Dumbledore entschieden hatte ihm zu trauen. So wie Dumbledore auch immer ihm, Remus, getraut hatte, dachte er mit einem Stechen in der Brust.

Die anderen redeten weiter. Sie versuchten die Ereignisse des Abends zu rekonstruieren und Remus stieg gelegentlich mit ein wenn er Informationen hatte, die den anderen fehlten, versicherte den Kindern und Minerva, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war, doch eigentlich war er geistig nicht mehr in diesem Raum. Die Nachricht von Dumbledores Tod war zu viel an diesem Abend. Ihm war nicht bewusst geworden, dass sie wieder in Stille verfallen waren und dass Tonks auf dem Stuhl zur anderen Seite von Bills Bett saß, als die Tür erneut aufgestoßen wurde.

Arthur, Molly und Fleur traten ein. Hastig sprangen Remus und Tonks auf, um ihnen Platz an Bills Bett zu machen. Mit unermesslichem Bedauern beobachtete er Molly und Arthur, die mit Entsetzen ihren Sohn betrachteten. So mussten sich seine Eltern damals gefühlt haben. Remus' Blick fiel auf Fleur, die mit etwas Abstand zu Bill erstarrt stehen geblieben war und mit versteinertem Gesicht auf ihn hinab blickte. Wer konnte es ihr verdenken. Sie hatten heiraten wollen, ein neues Leben gemeinsam beginnen wollen… vielleicht Kinder haben wollen und nun…

Molly sprach schluchzend aus was Remus dachte. „… und er hatte doch heiraten wollen!"

„Und was soll das bitte bedeuten?" Fleurs Stimme war laut und harsch. Remus zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und beobachtete verdutzt, wie Fleur Molly eine Standpauke darüber hielt, wie wenig Bills Verletzungen an der Tatsache veränderten, dass sie ihn heiraten würde. Als ob das nicht genug gewesen wäre, riss sie Molly auch noch die Salbe, mit der sie bisher Bills Gesicht betupft hatte, aus den Händen und begann die Pflege seiner Wunden selbst zu übernehmen. Remus' verdutzter Blick streifte auf dem Weg zu Molly kurz Tonks' Gesicht, doch er zwang sich sie nicht länger anzusehen, auch wenn er spüren konnte wie seine Wangen unter ihrem festen Blick heiß wurden. Plötzlich lagen sich Fleur und Molly schluchzend in den Armen. Es geschahen also doch noch Zeichen und Wunder, dachte Remus entgeistert.

Er hob den Kopf und wieder fiel sein Blick unbewusst in Tonks' Richtung. In der Sekunde bevor es geschah, wusste er, dass sie gleich explodieren würde.

„Siehst du!", ihre Worte klangen bedrohlicher als er erwartet hatte, „Sie will ihn immer noch heiraten, obwohl er gebissen wurde. Es ist ihr egal!"

Remus schluckte, „das ist anders", sagte er leise durch zusammengepresste Lippen und flehte Tonks mit seinen Augen stumm an, dieses Thema nicht in einem Raum voller Leute weiter zu vertiefen, „Bill wird kein richtiger Werwolf sein. Die Fälle sind komplett…"

„Aber es ist mir auch egal, es ist mir egal", schrie Tonks und griff fest in das Revers von Remus' Umhangs um ihn zu schütteln, „Ich hab dir abertausende Male gesagt…"

„Und ich habe _dir_ abertausende Male gesagt", unterbrach Remus sie mit fester Stimme und schaffte es nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen, „das ich zu alt für dich bin, zu arm… zu gefährlich…"

Zu seinem großen Schock hielt Molly es in diesem Moment für eine gute Idee Tonks helfend zur Seite zu springen. „Ich hab dir schon die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass du dich lächerlich verhältst, was das angeht, Remus", sagte sie und tätschelte dabei unablässig Fleurs Schuler.

„Ich verhalte mich nicht lächerlich", sagte Remus standfest, „Tonks verdient jemand jungen und gesunden." Und außerdem jemand besseren als diesen Idioten Proudfoot, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Aber sie will nun mal dich!" Sein Kopf ruckte zu dem sprechenden Arthur herum. „Und außerdem, Remus, bleiben junge, gesunde Männer nicht zwangsläufig ihr Leben lang in diesem Zustand."

„Das ist…" setzte Remus an. Er wollte sie alle zurechtweisen. Ihnen allen ein für alle Mal klarmachen, was es mit sich brachte, wenn man sein Leben mit einem Werwolf verbrachte. Doch Arthurs gebrochener Blick auf seinen entstellten Sohn hielt ihn davon ab. „…nicht der richtige Moment, dies zu diskutieren", schloss Remus schließlich, und wich den durchdringenden Blicken der Umstehenden aus, die ihn alle niederzustarren schienen. „Dumbledore ist tot…", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

„Dumbledore wäre glücklicher als jeder andere in dem Wissen, dass es ein wenig mehr Liebe in dieser Welt gibt", sagte Minerva. Nicht sie auch noch! Natürlich hatte sie Recht. Allein Aberforths ständige Versuche Remus ins Gewissen zu reden genügten um sich dessen völlig sicher zu sein. Aber Dumbledore war in seinem unermesslichen Vertrauen an das Gute in allen Menschen nicht ganz so unfehlbar gewesen, wie alle immer geglaubt hatten.

Hagrid trat ein und ersparte Remus damit die Bürde einer Antwort. Remus wich weiter Tonks' Blick aus, die ihn immer noch fest am Umhang gepackt hielt und bekam nicht wirklich mit, worüber Minerva mit den Umstehenden redete. Irgendwann verließen Hagrid, Minerva und Harry den Krankenflügel und es wurde wieder still. Fast augenblicklich richteten sich die Augen aller Anwesenden wieder auf Tonks und Remus.

Ein Kloß bildete sich in seiner Kehle. Zum ersten Mal konnte er wirklich nachvollziehen, was Tonks damit gemeint hatte, dass sie sich in ihrer Schulzeit gewünscht hatte, sich in Luft auflösen zu können. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht länger meiden und senkte leicht den Kopf in ihre Richtung. In ihren Augen stand ein Ausdruck von genervter Ungeduld. Er öffnete den Mund, doch sein Verstand weigerte sich ihm passende Worte anzubieten. Als die Stille zu lang wurde, schaffte er es sanft den Kopf zu schütteln.

Blanke Wut verzerrte urplötzlich Tonks' Gesicht. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich in dem Stoff seines Umhangs zu Fäusten. Dann stieß sie ihn so heftig von sich, dass Remus drei Schritte zurücktaumelte, bevor er es schaffte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Als er sich aufrichtete sah er noch den flatternden Saum von Tonks' Umhang in der zuschwingenden Tür verschwinden.


	101. Chapter 101

VIERZEHN

„Also…", Remus rang verzweifelt nach Worten, die endlich dazu führen würden, dass er nicht mehr aus allen Richtungen angestarrt wurde, „glaubt ihr, sie werden die Schule schließen?"

Er sah unsicher in die Runde. Hermines Ausdruck war nicht zu deuten. Ron wirkte peinlich berührt und wich Remus' Blick aus. Ginny hob eine skeptische Augenbraue und Luna wirkte abwesend wie immer. Wie befürchtet funkelte Molly ihn wütend an, während Fleur ohne aufzusehen weiter Bills Gesicht mit der Salbe bestricht. Also richtete Remus seinen flehenden Blick auf Arthur.

„Wer weiß", sagte dieser langsam, „Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore…"

Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore, widerholte Remus die Worte in seinem Kopf. Der Orden ohne Dumbledore. Ohne Dumbledore waren sie verloren… denn ohne Dumbledore würden sie zerbrechen… einzeln… und…

Remus rannte los. Stieß die Tür auf und sah sich hektisch im Korridor um. Wo war sie? War es möglich, dass sie schon die Grenzen des Geländes erreicht hatte und disappariert war? Er sog tief die Luft ein und schloss die Augen. Dort! Ihr Duft. So intensiv als ob sie direkt neben ihm stehen würde. Er öffnete die Augen und lief nach links in Richtung des Haupteingangs. Nach zehn Schritten blieb er irritiert stehen. In kleinen Stößen sog er erneut die Luft ein, drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um und machte ein paar vage Schritte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas zu seiner Rechten und sein Blick fuhr nach oben.

Tonks stand gegen die Wand gelehnt im Halbdunkel des Korridors. Sie hatte die exakt gleiche Struktur und Farbe der Gemälde hinter ihr.

„Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mir sofort um den Hals fällst", sagte sie leise und tippte sich selbst gegen den Kopf um den Dissillusionierungszauber zu lösen, „das wäre nicht deine Art."

Remus atmete schwer. „Tonks… ich…", begann er.

„Ich hab mit Padraig Schluss gemacht", fiel sie ihm ins Wort, „nach dem du uns in Hogsmeade aufgelauert hast."

„Aber… das war absolut nicht meine Absicht", erwiderte er atemlos.

„Ich weiß", sagte Tonks nur und brachte Remus mit einem Finger an seinen Lippen zum Schweigen, „ich hab auch nicht Schluss gemacht, weil ich dich dort gesehen habe, Remus. Sondern weil…" Tonks holte einmal tief Luft, sprach dann aber mit ruhiger Stimme weiter, „…er mir an dem Abend eine silberne Halskette mit Orchideenmuster geschenkt hat."

Remus blinzelte sie irritiert an. Die offensichtliche Erwiderung wäre: „Warum machst du denn deswegen Schluss?" gewesen. Aber als Remus den Mund öffnete kamen stattdessen die Worte, „Wie kommt er auf die Idee, dir eine Kette mit Orchideen zu schenken?" heraus.

Tonks lächelte mild und nickte langsam. „Ja, das hab ich mich auch gefragt", sagte sie langsam, „vielleicht ist ihm der Gedanke an einem der Abende, die wir in einem Restaurant mit weißen Tischdecken und vier verschiedenen Gedecken verbracht haben, gekommen."

Remus zog die Augenbraunen hoch und Tonks verzog als Antwort nur den Mund in ein freudloses Lächeln.

„Der Fairness halber muss man sagen, dass ich ihm nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit gegeben habe mich kennen zu lernen", sagte Tonks leise, „und er doch eh keine Chance hatte, solange du mir in jeder freien Minute durch den Kopf geisterst." Sie sah unsicher zu Remus auf. Er wollte etwas erwidern doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich hinter ihnen die Tür des Krankenflügels. Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Molly und Arthur traten flüsternd auf den Flur. Sie alle verstummten als sie Remus und Tonks in dem Gang entdeckten und spähten neugierig in ihre Richtung. Tonks rollte mit den Augen nach oben und ergriff Remus' Hand, um ihn mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor entlang zu ziehen.

Tonks sprach erst wieder als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten. Das große Stundenglas der Gryffindors war zerborsten und kleine Edelsteine lagen über den gesamten Boden zerstreut. Tonks beachtete das Chaos nicht und ging mit Remus zu der großen halboffenstehenden Tür. Die Nacht war klar und dennoch mild.

„Warum hast du mir heute das Leben gerettet, Remus", sagte Tonks leise und drehte sich zu ihm, „du hast mich keine Minute aus den Augen gelassen, hast ohne zu zögern dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, der Fluch hätte fast dich getroffen."

Die Hand, die nicht in der Tonks' lag, fuhr hoch in sein Haar. „Weil ich dich liebe, Tonks", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. In Tonks' Gesicht zeigte sich nicht die geringste Regung bei dieser Aussage. Sie sah ihn weiter durchdringend an und blieb stumm.

„Ich liebe dich, Tonks", sagte Remus noch einmal, als die Stille ihm unerträglich schien, „ich würde jederzeit wieder mein Leben für dich riskieren, weil der Gedanke ohne dich zu sein…", er brach ab und sah mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihr auf.

„… die Magie in dir gefrieren lässt und so dein ganzes Dasein farblos und trist erscheinen lässt?", beendete Tonks ruhig den halb angefangen Satz. Remus sah sie erschrocken an.

„Und ich soll dir erlauben jederzeit wieder für mich dein Leben zu riskieren, obwohl du mir nicht mal erlaubst zu riskieren, dass einige meiner Kollegen nicht mehr mit mir reden?" Tonks' Stimme war ruhig, doch Remus fühlte sich als ob sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Schwer atmend stand er da und versuchte krampfhaft seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Du weißt nicht… worauf du dich einlässt…" Selbst in seinen Ohren klangen die Worte hohl und auch Tonks wirkte eher belustigt als verärgert.

„Remus", setzte sie an und ließ seine Hand los während sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtete. Die Finger seiner linken Hand schienen ihm ohne die ihren jetzt schon unerträglich kalt.

„Ich hab erlebt, wie du nach deinem Zusammenbruch wochenlang zum Essen überredet werden musstest. Ich hab dich in meine Wohnung gelassen als du dich mehr als einen Monat lang nicht gewaschen hattest."

Sie zählte die Ereignisse an ihren Fingern ab, während sie unberührt durch seine entschuldigende Gestik weitersprach.

„Ich hab heute gesehen wie du als Wolf beinahe jemanden zerfleischt hättest, der mich verletzten wollte."

Bei dem Gedanken schloss Remus die Augen, doch Tonks sprach unbekümmert weiter.

„Ich war dabei, als dich wildfremde Menschen beschimpft haben, weil sie dachten, dass du ein Werwolf sein _könntest_ … oder weil du mit ihrer Frau geschlafen hast."

Remus schnaubte unbewusst bei dem letzten Satz und sah Tonks mit erhobenen Brauen an. Sie antwortete in perfekter Imitation seiner Geste und sprach weiter. „Und ich hab vor ein paar Wochen erfahren, dass in meiner Abteilung eh schon das Gerücht kursiert, dass ich ein Werwolf bin."

„Was?", fragte Remus verdutzt.

„Padraig hat's mir erzählt", sagte Tonks grimmig, „Aber es ist mir egal. Sollen sie doch glauben was sie wollen."

Remus sah in Tonks' resolutes Gesicht, dass sie nun auf den See in der Ferne gerichtet hatte. Sie wirkte so stark. Trotz ihrer stumpfen braunen Haare war sie wilder als je zuvor. Und doch so treuergeben und fürsorglich wie… wie… ein Wolf, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf. Tonks drehte abrupt den Kopf und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Remus erwiderte ihren herausfordernden Blick. Sein Verstand wehrte sich, schrie ihn an, dass jetzt der letzte Moment war dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Tonks ein gutes Leben würde führen können. Aber seine Emotionen, seine Instinkte, das Tier in ihm hatte in letzter Zeit so viel an Entscheidungsgewalt gewonnen. Und war es nicht gut gewesen, wenn er sich von seinem Unterbewusstsein hatte führen lassen? Hatte nicht Tonks selbst gesagt, dass er glücklich wirkte seit dem ersten Ausflug in den Wald neben seinem Haus?

Er senkte den Kopf um ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Seine Hand fand die ihre als sich seine Füße langsam in Bewegung setzten. Tonks folgte, wenn auch verwirrt, als er sie vom Schloss fort und entlang des Sees führte.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie als sie das Ufer wieder verließen. In ihrer Stimme schwang unterdrückte Furcht mit, also drückte Remus leicht ihre Hand, blieb jedoch erst stehen als sie vor der peitschenden Weide standen. Tonks sah ihn verunsichert an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht schon damals in Hogsmeade gemacht habe", flüsterte er leise und Tonks' Stirn legte sich nur noch mehr in Falten. Er löste sich kurz von ihrer Hand um auf dem Boden nach einem langen Ast zu suchen und den Knoten am unteren Stamm des Baumes zu berühren. Tonks' Mund öffnete sich leicht in mildem Erstaunen als der Baum erstarrte. Er streckte ihr erneut seine Hand entgegen und Tonks ergriff sie ohne zu zögern, ließ sich von ihm in den Tunnel unter dem Baum führen. Im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe legten sie schweigend den Weg zurück.

Am anderen Ende kletterte Remus aus dem Tunnel und wandte sich um, um Tonks eine helfende Hand zu reichen. Doch sie war bereits aus dem Tunnel geklettert und lief fasziniert in dem alten Haus umher, betrachtete die vernagelten Fenster und das eigensinnige Mobiliar.

„Wir sind in der heulenden Hütte", sagte sie langsam und sah wieder zu Remus hinüber. Er nickte sanft und beobachtete sie angespannt. Ihr Blick wanderte erneut über die in blanker Gewalt zerschmetterten Möbel. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie die tiefen Rillen im Holz eines großen Schrankes nach und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Also keine Poltergeister", sagte sie versunken und Remus musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

„Nein", entgegnete er behutsam, „eher Werwölfe."

Tonks' Blick schnellte in seine Richtung und fixierte ihn mit dunklen Augen.

„Nur einer… genau genommen", fügte Remus hinzu, „und er war nicht einmal ausgewachsen… eher so elf bis siebzehn… einmal im Monat… wenn nicht gerade Ferien waren." Remus versuchte mit Macht Tonks' nun verdutzten Ausdruck mit einem Lächeln zu begegnen. Doch mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die sie schwieg, kostete es ihn mehr Anstrengung.

„Tonks", unterbrach Remus schließlich die Stille und trat auf sie zu um seine Hände sanft an ihre Oberarme zu legen, „Ich will, dass du es verstehst. Das hier…", er wies mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der zerschmetterten Möbel, „und das was du heute mit ansehen musstest, als ich Greyback angegriffen habe… es ist in mir… nicht nur an Vollmond."

Tonks erwiderte seinen Blick, blieb aber stumm.

„Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um dich zu beschützen, dass ich dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebe, aber…" er rang für einen Moment nach Worten, während ihm aus ihren riesigen Pupillen sein eigenes Spiegelbild entgegenblickte „…aber wenn du nur dem Abbild von mir nachhängst, in das du dich vor fast zwei Jahren einmal verliebt hast…"

Tonks schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, erwiderte aber immer noch nichts.

„Und selbst wenn es wirklich das ist, was du willst, wird es nicht leicht werden. Die Gesetze werden uns das Leben zur Hölle machen und der Hass gegen Werwölfe in der Gesellschaft ist sehr groß und wird zwangsläufig auch dich treffen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Tonks atemlos und nickte heftig. Ihr Vorrat an gelassener Ruhe schien langsam aufgebraucht. Remus konnte sehen, dass ihr flattriges, begeistertes Selbst wieder durchzubrechen drohte, als sie zunehmend sicherer schien wohin Remus' Worte führen würden.

„Und ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, wenn du mir jetzt und hier sagst, dass du es dir doch noch anders überlegt hast", sagte Remus leise und schaffte es kaum ein Schmunzeln zurückzuhalten als Tonks sofort begann heftig mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Aber…", sagte er etwas lauter.

„Was aber?", schrie Tonks ihn ungeduldig an und erwischte Remus mit einer wütend geschwungenen Hand an der Nase. „Sorry!", sagte sie erschrocken.

„Aber ich dachte", unterbrach Remus sie mit lauter Stimme um ihre schnell geflüsterten Entschuldigungen sofort im Keim zu ersticken. Tonks wurde wieder still. „Aber ich dachte", setzte Remus noch einmal etwas sanfter an, „da wir beide in dieser Sache nicht wirklich in der Lage zu sein scheinen, klar zu denken, könnten wir unser Unterbewusstsein entscheiden lassen."

Tonks zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Remus musste lachen, als er endlich verstand, dass sie diese Geste von ihm übernommen haben musste. Mit leicht zitternden Händen griff er in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog die Cremedose hervor, die Tonks vor etwas mehr als einer Woche auf seinem Couchtisch zurückgelassen hatte. Sie stieß überrascht die Luft aus, als sie verstand was er vorhatte.

„Also nur damit ich das richtig verstehe", sagte Tonks langsam und musterte Remus skeptisch, „du schlägst vor, dass wir zusammen Drogen nehmen, gucken was daraufhin passiert und anhand dessen entscheiden, ob wir zusammen sein sollen oder nicht?"

Remus nickte langsam. Tonks sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Hast du Angst, dass du doch noch schleunigst das Weite suchst, sobald dich dein Verstand nicht mehr daran hindert?", fragte Remus gezwungen lächelnd. Er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber insgeheim, war es genau das, was er befürchtete.

„Nein", sagte Tonks überrascht, „es ist nur…" Sie musterte mit tiefen Falten auf der Stirn sein Gesicht, „was hab ich nur aus dir gemacht?"

Bevor Remus' verdutzter Geist eine Antwort auf diese Frage gefunden hatte, schnappte Tonks ihm die Dose aus der Hand und ließ sich neben dem Himmelbett auf den Boden plumpsen. Remus setzte sich neben sie, während Tonks nach einem kurzen Blick auf die immer noch sichtbaren Wunden an ihren Armen bereits ihr Hosenbein hochschob und die Dose öffnete.

„So viel?", fragte Remus skeptisch, als Tonks große Mengen der Creme über die gesamte Länge ihrer Wade verteilte, „ich dachte zu viel bringt einen um?"

„In dieser Verarbeitung bringt es einen nicht um", erwiderte Tonks gelassen, „aber ich wollte nicht, dass du es übertreibst" Sie begann nun unaufgefordert auch sein linkes Hosenbein aufzurollen und eine noch größere Menge der Creme auf seinem Bein zu verteilen. Als sie mit ihrem Werk zufrieden schien, schraubte sie den Deckel wieder auf die Dose, ließ diese in Remus' Umhangtasche gleiten und rutschte dichter zu ihm um sich an seine Schulter zu lehnen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie nach ein paar Sekunden Schweigen.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich während wir warten noch mal im Raum umsiehst", sagte Remus leise, „dir alles in Erinnerung rufst, was du im Laufe der Zeit von mir gesehen hast und es auch in dein Unterbewusstsein sinken lässt."

„Ja… natürlich", sagte Tonks leise. Sie sah sich unruhig, fast ungeduldig, im Raum um. „Darf ich dich dabei schon küssen?", fragte sie nach weiteren fünf Sekunden Stille und Remus musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Würde das nicht das Experiment unterwandern?", fragte er und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Wer weiß", sagte Tonks nachdenklich. Für eine Sekunde sah es so aus als würde sie ihren Kopf wieder sanft an Remus Schlüsselbein legen wollen. Im nächsten Moment warf sie sich jedoch mit voller Kraft auf ihn, sodass er schmerzhaft mit dem Hinterkopf auf den staubigen Dielen aufschlug.


	102. Teil 6: Und dann?

UND DANN?

TEIL 6

* * *

EINS

Allmählich löste sich die Trance des Schlafes und Remus' Bewusstsein erwachte. Er konnte riechen, dass er in seinem Bett lag und dass der Tag schon weit vorangeschritten war. Sein Hals fühlte sich etwas trocken an und sein Geist schien noch etwas benommen von den Träumen der vergangenen Nacht. Tonks war wieder darin vorgekommen. Wie so oft aber selten so intensiv. Noch immer schien ihr Duft in Remus' Nase zu hängen.

Flatternd schwangen Remus' Augenlieder auf. Die Sonne fiel durch das schmutzige Fenster und beschien die chaotisch um seinen Körper geschlungene Decke. Wieso war er nackt? Langsam hob er eine Hand um sich verwirrt am Kopf zu kratzen, während die Erinnerung die Bilder der letzten Nacht immer präsenter in sein Bewusstsein schob. Was zum…? War Tonks mit ihm als Wolf Gassi gegangen?

„Was für ein absurder Traum", murmelte Remus halblaut und schaffte es sich aufzusetzen.

„Was hast du geträumt?"

Er erstarrte angesichts der beschwingten Stimme, die vom Flur aus herüber geweht kam. Wie versteinert saß er da. Als Remus nicht antwortete erschien Tonks' fröhliches Gesicht in der Tür, dicht gefolgt vom Rest ihres Körpers, der in Remus' Morgenmantel gehüllt war. Sie sah ihn freudestrahlend an, doch ihre Augen verfinsterten sich mit jeder Sekunde, die Remus nicht sprach und sie nur entgeistert anstarrte. Remus konnte nicht sprechen, wusste nicht was er hätte sagen können. Doch mit einem Mal sprang er auf und zog Tonks fest an sich. Sie schien für eine Sekunde fast erschrocken, erwiderte dann aber seine Umarmung und ließ ihre Hände sanft über seinen Nacken gleiten.

„Du bist hier", sagte Remus tonlos und fuhr mit seinen Händen von Tonks' Gesicht zu ihrem Hinterkopf und begann sie zu küssen. Das Handtuch, das um ihren Kopf geschlungen war, fiel dabei zu Boden und offenbarte einen feuchten, wilden Schopf, in dem Remus sogleich seine Nase versenkte.

„Wir sind hier", sagte Remus, als er sich nach einem weiteren intensiven Kuss voneinander lösten. „Warum nicht bei dir?", fragte er plötzlich irritiert. Sie waren doch früher immer zu ihr gegangen und sein Haus war das totale Chaos seit seinem Vorbereitungsprozess für die Animagusverwandlung.

Tonks grinste verschmitzt bevor sie antwortete. „Nun…", sagte sie und schien dabei jedes einzelne Wort auszukosten, „du wolltest unbedingt hierher", sagte sie langsam und beobachtete dabei jede Regung in Remus' Gesicht, „und es mit mir treiben… auf dem Sofa."

Tonks biss sich keck auf die Lippe während Remus viel zu schnell zu blinzeln begann.

„Und… hab ich erörtert, warum mir das so wichtig war", fragte er vorsichtig. Das Grinsen auf Tonks' Gesicht wurde noch ein paar Zentimeter breiter und bestätigte Remus' Befürchtungen schon bevor sie antwortete.

„Klar!", sagte sie zwinkernd, „als du mich überreden musstest unten zu liegen."

Remus versenkte peinlich berührt das Gesicht in seinen Händen, doch Tonks lachte nur glockenhell und unbekümmert und versetzte ihm einen Stoß, sodass er nach hinten auf das Bett fiel.

„Ach, und wegen deiner anderen Befürchtungen", sagte sie spitz während sie rittlings auf ihn kletterte, „keine Sorge. Padraig war nie bei mir zu Hause… wir müssen das Haus also nicht niederbrennen um den Gestank loszuwerden."

Remus stöhnte auf, doch es war schwierig wirklich schlecht gelaunt zu sein, solange Tonks so unbeschwert und freudig lachte, solange sie auf ihm saß und spitzbübisch zu ihm hinunter grinste.

„Ich bin so ein Arsch unter dem Einfluss von dem Zeug", sagte Remus verhalten und drehte sich zur Seite, so dass Tonks neben ihm auf das Bett fiel, „und ich kann mich nicht mal daran erinnern", fügte er dann noch hinzu und zog Tonks eng an seine Brust.

„Schon ok", sagte sie sorglos, „das ist eine Nebenwirkung von Eisenhut… bei Überdosen. Ich hab wohl doch ein wenig übertrieben gestern."

Remus hob die Augenbrauen und Tonks begann zu kichern. Sie roch dabei so viel besser, als Remus es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

„Ich erinnere mich an die heulende Hütte", sagte Remus langsam als die verschwommen Bilder durch seinen Geist trieben. Tonks hatte auf ihm gesessen. Sie hatten sich geküsst bis er begonnen hatte seine Nase über ihre Haut wandern zu lassen und sie eine Hand in seiner Umhangtasche versenkt hatte um ein Tütchen mit Aversor-Blättern herauszufischen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er mal Sex am Ort der Alpträume seiner Kindheit haben würde.

„Ja, das war heiß", sagte Tonks verträumt, „du warst völlig ekstatisch danach. Wolltest mich nicht loslassen und hast nach einer Weile darauf bestanden hierher zu kommen."

Die Erinnerung kam wieder. Sie waren aus der Hütte zu seinem Haus appariert. Noch auf der Schwelle hatte Remus Tonks erneut die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Diesmal vollständig und nicht nur an den wichtigsten Stellen. Er hatte sie hochgehoben und auf das Sofa geworfen. War auf sie geklettert und hatte wieder angefangen ihren ganzen Körper zu küssen. Aber ein paar weitere Erinnerungen schienen sich noch nicht in das Bild fügen zu wollen.

„Wie oft hatten wir gestern, Sex?", fragte er verwundert, „denn ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich dich geleckt hab… im Schlafzimmer."

Tonks sah ihn verdutzt an. „Richtig", sagte sie nach einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln und riss dabei die Augen auf, „war das vor oder nach den Nudeln?"

„Den Nudeln?", fragte Remus verdattert. Wollte er das überhaupt wissen?

„Ich hatte Hunger. Wir sind in die Küche und haben Dosenravioli gegessen", sagte Tonks so sachlich, als würde sie gerade einen Bericht bei einem Treffen des Ordens vortragen, „aber zwischendrin, hab ich irgendwie eher Appetit auf was anderes bekommen und hab mich auf den Boden gekniet um…"

„Oh… richtig!"

Für einen Moment lagen sie schweigend aber eng umschlungen da und schienen beide ihren Erinnerungen nachzuhängen. Remus fiel das Bild, das ihm beim Erwachen durch den Kopf geschwirrt war wieder ein. Er sollte danach fragen… aber… vielleicht auch besser nicht…

„Tonks…", begann er vorsichtig.

„Jaaaa?", vernahm er ihre unschuldig, gedehnte Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr.

„War ich im Laufe der Zeit gestern irgendwann… verwandelt?" Tonks antwortete nicht sofort. Versuchte sie sich zu erinnern oder haderte sie mit sich, ob sie es aussprechen wollte.

„Nein", sagte sie schließlich und Remus ließ erleichtert die Luft aus, „es war schon hell draußen, also war es eher heute Morgen als gestern."

Die Muskeln in Remus' Nacken verkrampften sich.

„Wieso?", schaffte er nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille schwach zu fragen.

„Ich wollte es noch mal sehen, glaube ich", sagte Tonks unbeschwert, „du hattest mir vorher alles über den Vorbereitungsprozesse erzählt… ich hab wahrscheinlich die Hälfte davon wieder vergessen, aber dann wollte ich es sehen."

Tonks hob den Kopf von Remus' Brust um ihn anzusehen. Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen als er stumm blieb.

„Ist das schlimm?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nein", entgegnete Remus sofort, „es ist nur…"

Tonks' Augenbrauen verschwanden in ihren Haaren.

„Hatte ich… dabei eine Leine um?"

Tonks prustete los und brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Nein", stieß sie schließlich hervor und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln, „du hast dich versehentlich in einem Schal verfangen. Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich dich befreit hatte."

Remus entspannte sich wieder, so dass die aufgestellten Haare an seinem Körper sich langsam wieder anlegten. Tonks schien dies auf seinem linken Arm fasziniert zu beobachten. Nach einer Weile hob sie den Blick und zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu. „Willst du, dass ich dich mal an die Leine nehme?"

Bei dem Ausdruck der nun auf Remus' Gesicht erschien, fing Tonks wieder an zu lachen. Remus' Blick hing an ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht und an ihrer vom Lachen geschüttelten Brust, über der sich der Morgenmantel leicht geöffnet hatte. Seine Hand fuhr zu dem Gürtel des Mantels und wenig später betrachtete er versunken Tonks' nackten Körper. Er schob sich über sie und berührte mit seinen Lippen die ihren. Sie erwiderte seine leidenschaftlichen Liebkosungen, drehte sich aber mit einem Mal überraschend unter ihm um sich nach dem Nachtschrank zu strecken. Er verstand was sie suchte und sprang aus dem Bett. Er fand seinen Umhang neben der Eingangstür und holte die Blätter aus der Innentasche. Tonks wartete schon mit weit herausgestreckter Zunge und einem Blick, der Remus' unmissverständlich wild machen sollte.

Verlangend fuhren seine Hände über ihren Körper, wollten jeden Zentimeter erkunden und sich vergewissern, dass ihre Haut so weich und makellos war, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. An einem ihrer Schulterblätter hielt er inne und starrte auf einen langen, dünnen Riss in ihrer Haut.

„Wehe du tickst jetzt deswegen aus, Remus", sagte Tonks scharf als sie sein Zögern bemerkte, „außerdem hab ich dich gestern viel stärker zugerichtet."

Remus sah sie verdutzt an. Tonks deutete auf den Spiegel neben dem Kleiderschrank und drehte ihn etwas, so dass er seinen Rücken sehen konnte, auf dessen gesamter Länge sich kleine, halbmondförmige Wunden abzeichneten, die die genaue Form und Größe von Tonks Nägeln hatten.

„Stört dich das?", fragte sie leise und grinste dabei schelmisch. Etwas in ihrem Ton ließ Remus hellhörig werden. „Denn Padraig mochte meine leidenschaftliche Art sehr", fuhr Tonks in unschuldigem Ton fort und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Mit einem Satz war Remus wieder über ihr und drehte sie auf den Bauch. Tonks stöhnte wohlig auf als er grob in sie drang und ihre Hüfte mit festen Händen an die seine zog. Ihre leidenschaftlichen Schreie trieben ihn in seinen unsanften Bewegungen nur noch weiter an, so dass sie schon nach kurzer Zeit atemlos stöhnend aufeinander sanken. Tonks schloss ihn in seine Arme und zog ihn fest an sich. Glücklich versenkte er seine Nase in ihrer Achsel und genoss den unglaublichen Duft ihres Schweißes. Ihre Lippen küssten sanft seine Stirn als er die Augen schloss. Kein Traum, in den er nun sinken könnte, würde schöner sein als dieser Moment.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss Remus abrupt aus der behaglichen Gemütlichkeit des aufkeimenden Schlafes. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Tonks, dann erhoben sie sich hektisch. Tonks schlüpfte nochmals in seinen Morgenmantel und so begnügte sich Remus damit, rasch seinen Umhang, von dem er zumindest wusste, dass er neben der Tür lag, überzuwerfen. Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben liefen sie zu Tür.

„Mad-Eye!", sagte Remus erleichtert als er die Tür aufriss, „wer hat dir erzählt wo ich wohne?"

„Du selbst vor etwa zehn Jahren. Und zwar wo?", fragte Moody statt einer Begrüßung. „Im tropfenden Kessel", sagte Remus nüchtern.

Moody humpelte daraufhin unaufgefordert an ihm vorbei in den Raum.

„Es tut mir leid zu stören", sagte er mürrisch und ohne wirkliches Bedauern in der Stimme und warf mit seinem normalen Auge einen nicht zu deutenden Blick auf die auf dem Boden verstreute Kleidung, „aber wir haben euch gestern und heute Vormittag schon den Rücken freigehalten, damit ihr euren Blödsinn klären könnt."

„Blödsinn?", fragte Tonks entsetzt, doch Mad-Eye beachtete sie nicht weiter. „Wir müssen schnell handeln und brauchen dafür jeden im Orden", sagte er mit strengem Blick, der zwischen Remus und Tonks pendelte, „Der Fidelius-Zauber des Hauptquartiers ist mit Dumbledores Tod quasi wirkungslos geworden. Ich war bereits dort und hab dafür gesorgt, dass Snapes Zunge an seinen verräterischen Gaumen gepinnt wird, wenn er die Nerven hat noch mal dort aufzutauchen, aber es wäre trotzdem Wahnsinn es weiter zu benutzten. Wir agieren jetzt vom Fuchsbau aus."

Remus nickte und wartete gespannt. Moody schien noch nicht fertig zu sein.

„Wir haben eine große Versammlung dort in drei Stunden, um unsere neuen Strategien und Führungsstrukturen zu besprechen", sagte Mad-Eye scharf, „und ich erwarte, dass ihr beide körperlich und geistig anwesend seid, verstanden?"

Remus nickte nur sanft lächelnd, doch Tonks stützte ihre Arme in die Hüften und sah Mad-Eye funkelnd an. „Wenn es erst in drei Stunden ist, hättest du uns ja noch zehn Minuten geben können, oder Mad-Eye?"

„Glaub mir, Kleine", sagte Mad-Eye und musterte Tonks mit seinem normalen und Remus mit seinem magischen Auge, „wenn ich euch nicht gerade eben zehn Minuten gegeben hätte, wäre ich zu einem noch viel ungelegeneren Zeitpunkt hier hereingeplatzt."

Tonks riss entsetzt die Augen auf, doch Remus verhinderte, dass sie mit einem spitzen Kommentar antwortete, den sie vielleicht später bereuen würde, in dem er sich schnell an Moody wandte.

„Gibt es etwas, dass wir erledigen sollen, Mad-Eye?", fragte er ruhig.

Moodys Augen tauschten ihre Ziele, so das Remus nun von seinem normalen Auge gemustert wurde.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob noch alle Schutzzauber um die Einstiege der Geheimwege nach Hogwarts halten nachdem Dumbledore tot ist", sagte er grimmig, „Minerva hatte mich gebeten das zu prüfen, aber ich kenne die Positionen nicht so genau wie du." Remus nickte sofort.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wir sind gestern direkt aus der Heulenden Hütte disappariert. Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte er.

Mad-Eye nickte langsam und fuhr dann etwas ruhiger fort, „deine Magie ist zu schwach um die von Albus zu ersetzen." Remus hatte fast den Eindruck, dass Moody bei diesen Worten verlegen wirkte, doch Remus fand diesen Hinweis mehr als berechtigt.

„Ich mach es mit Tonks zusammen, wenn du sie nicht anderweitig eingeplant hast", sagte er ruhig. Moody nickte zustimmend, schien aber noch nicht immer nicht zufrieden. „Und frag Aberforth ob er uns hilft", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das vorschlägst", sagte Moody unnötigerweise, denn nun wurde Remus klar, warum er die ganze Zeit den Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass Moody den wichtigsten Punkt noch nicht ausgesprochen hatte. „Er weiß es noch nicht", sagte Moody leise und musterte Remus nun mit beiden Augen.

„Da wäre ich nicht so sicher", sagte Remus tonlos, „aber falls er es wirklich noch nicht weiß, werde ich mich auch darum kümmern."

Moody nickte zufrieden und humpelte schon wieder auf die Tür zu.

„Wir sehen uns dann in drei Stunden", sagte er als er sich an der Tür noch einmal zu ihnen umwandte. „Und schön, dass es dir besser geht, Kleine", sagte er an Tonks gewandt, „auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, wieso du nur die Haarspitzen schwarz gefärbt hast."

Tonks' Wangen verfärbten sich augenblicklich dunkel, doch Moody schien es nicht zu bemerken. Er trat durch die Tür und verschwand direkt hinter der Schwelle mit einem sanften Ploppen.


	103. Chapter 103

ZWEI

Die nächsten Stunden und Tage vergingen in einem hektischen Wirbel aus Aktivitäten. Remus und Tonks apparierten nach Hogsmeade um Moodys Auftrag auszuführen. Nach einem Blick auf Aberforth war Remus klar, dass er bereits von Albus' Tod wusste und außerdem nicht darüber reden wollte. Er schien sofort zu wissen, warum Remus und Tonks zu ihm gekommen waren und half ihnen griesgrämig und schweigsam, aber so mächtig, dass Tonks heimlich verdutzte Blicke in Remus' Richtung warf, die Schutzzauber zu erneuern.

Beim Treffen herrschte eine Stimmung wie Remus sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Viele schienen wie gelähmt durch ihre Trauer, versuchten gleichzeitig ihre Angst vor dem, was als nächstes kommen mochte zu verbergen, waren damit aber nur bedingt erfolgreich. Remus hatte den Eindruck, dass Moody, dessen Trauer für die meisten Anwesenden vielleicht nicht ersichtlich war, eben diese mit blindem Aktionismus zu bekämpfen versuchte. Er war schließlich seit mehreren Jahrzehnten einer der engsten Freunde von Albus gewesen. Kingsley schaffte es als einer der wenigen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und Moodys Ideen in etwas produktivere Bahnen zu lenken, so dass Remus fast immer, wenn Kingsley nach seiner Meinung zu einen Plan fragte, bedenkenlos zustimmen konnte.

Remus stellte verwundert fest, dass Kingsley davon auszugehen schien, dass Remus nun die Aufgabe übernehmen würde, die Aktivitäten des Ordens in Absprache mit Moody zu koordinieren und einen Großteil der nötigen Schritte selbst ausführen würde. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt vorher darüber nachzudenken, aber da Albus tot war, Snape nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite stand, Bill im Krankenhaus lag, was Arthur und Molly noch schwer beanspruchte und Kingsley und Tonks als Auroren nun wahrscheinlich sehr viel mehr als einen Vollzeitjob haben würden, ergab es durchaus Sinn.

Nach dem Treffen musste Tonks zurück nach Hogsmeade. Es war beschlossen worden, dass sie sich nun offen über die Anweisungen ihrer Vorgesetzten hinwegsetzen und alle dort stationierten Auroren mit Kingsleys Autorität in der Hinterhand überzeugen sollte, tatsächlich wirkungsvolle Maßnahmen zur Bekämpfung von dunkler Magie zu ergreifen und die Anweisung Präsenz zu zeigen stattdessen in den Wind zu schlagen. Remus hatte kaum Zeit ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen und ihr ein schnelles „bis heute Abend" hinterher zu rufen, als sie auch schon mit wehendem Umhang im Nichts verschwand. Erst als er schon auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts war, wo die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für Dumbledores Beerdigung in vollem Gange waren, wurde Remus bewusst, dass Proudfoot einer dieser in Hogsmeade stationierten Auroren war, doch er versuchte nicht daran zu denken und hatte bei dem vollgepackten restlichen Tag sowieso kaum Zeit dafür.

Am Abend fiel er völlig erledigt neben Tonks ins Bett und auch wenn er immer noch die Leiter bevorzugte, verstand er nun, wie sie überhaupt hatte auf die Idee kommen können, aus Bequemlichkeit direkt ins Hochbett zu apparieren. Sein Kopf schwirrte von den Eindrücken des Tages und noch schlimmer von den Gedanken an die Aufgaben, die noch zu erledigen waren. Würde Harry in Hogwarts in den wenigen Tagen bis zur Beerdigung vor Voldemort und Snape sicher sein? Würden Voldemorts Todesser bei der Beerdigung angreifen, in dem Moment, da alle Anhänger Dumbledores an einem Ort versammelt sein würden? Wer wäre nun, da Dumbledore aus dem Weg geschafft war, neben Harry sein nächstes Primärziel? Wahrscheinlich würde er versuchen nach und nach Mitarbeiter im Ministerium mit dem Imperiusfluch unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, bis der Weg zum Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour frei war. Und Harry würde in zwei Monaten volljährig werden, so dass Lilys Schutzbann nicht mehr wirksam sein würde. Der Orden brauchte einen Plan. Nicht nur für ihn, auch für seine Muggel-Verwandten. Hoffentlich würde das Ministerium nicht vorher fallen, denn dass es fallen würde, schien nun unausweichlich und sie brauchten jetzt schon Strategien für danach. Für den Schutz von Hogwarts. Den Schutz der Ordensmitglieder. Der unschuldigen Bevölkerung. Der Muggel. Niemand würde sicher sein.

Gedankenversunken zog Remus Tonks' zarten Körper enger an seine Brust. Sie regte sich sachte in seinen Armen und kuschelte sich enger an ihn.

„Du hast deine Sachen hergebracht", sagte sie schlaftrunken.

Richtig! Sie hatten den Grimmauldplatz räumen müssen und Remus hatte nach kurzem Zögern alle Sachen, die er dort noch von sich gefunden hatte und vor allem ein paar Bücher, die er zu lieb gewonnen hatte um sie zurückzulassen, in Tonks' Haus gebracht.

„Ja", antwortete er leise, „mein Haus ist zwar etwas größer, aber ich dachte, dass du dein Heim so viel mehr liebst als ich meines." Erst nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Tonks' Worte wahrscheinlich auf etwas anderes abgezielt waren.

„Ich meine", sagte er stammelnd und mit einem Mal verlegen, „ich hoffe es war ok, dass ich… ich dachte du wolltest auch, dass wir…"

„Dass wir zusammenziehen", sagte Tonks und Remus konnte an ihrem Tonfall hören, dass sie grinste, „ja das wollte ich auch."

Im Dunkeln trafen sich ihre Lippen und für einen Moment war der Orden und alles was mit ihm verbunden war vergessen. Mit Tonks' Duft in der Nase schlief Remus ein.

* * *

Im Nachhinein stellte Remus fest, dass er Tonks wohl auch nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hätte, wenn er nicht bei ihr eingezogen wäre. So konnte er wenigstens die Abende, an denen sie beide keine Nachtschicht hatten, erschöpft neben ihr ins Bett fallen und wurde am Morgen nicht selten von Tonks' Händen, die über seinen Körper fuhren oder ihm ein Aversor-Blatt entgegenstreckten, aus dem Schlaf gerissen, bevor sie mit einem Toast in der Hand und einem Blick in seine Richtung aus dem Haus eilte. Sie schafften es zusammen zu der Beerdigung zu gehen, ohne dass einer der beiden im unsichtbaren Sicherheitsteam eingeteilt worden war. Ein paar Mal konnte Tonks ihre Mittagspause wirklich nehmen und apparierte zum Fuchsbau, damit Remus das Wälzen von Gedanken und das Pläneschmieden mit Bill, der zwar für körperliche Aktivitäten noch zu schwach, aber geistig topfit war für eine Viertelstunde unterbrechen konnte, um hastig zusammen mit ihr etwas zu essen. Es gelang ihnen einen halben Sonntag gemeinsam frei zu haben, den sie eigentlich mit einem Kinobesuch hatten verschönern wollen, dann aber doch im Bett verbrachten. Ansonsten hatten sie so gut wie keine Zeit für einander.

Trotzdem war Remus glücklicher, als er es je in seinem Leben gewesen zu sein schien. Er spürte Tonks' Zuneigung trotz ihrer so häufigen Abwesenheit in so vielen Dingen, dass er sich fragte, wie er jemals ohne sie hatte leben können. Er roch sie in ihrem Duft, der nach einem überstürzten Aufbruch noch im Raum hing und ihm nachts die Träume versüßte, sah sie in der Zeitung, die sie für ihn aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch liegen ließ oder in den Kesseln mit Suppen und Eintöpfen, die so oft noch warm neben dem Feuer hingen, wenn er nach Hause kam. Remus schaffte es währenddessen trotz der limitierten Zeit, die Wohnung, so wie die Dinge in ihr wenigstens in einem Zustand rudimentärer Sauberkeit und Ordnung zu halten, was Tonks als Zeichen seiner Zuneigung zu erkennen schien. Wie damals, nach seinem Zusammenbruch, verfielen sie in einen ungewöhnlichen, aber funktionierenden Alltag. Doch anders als damals gab es keine Spannungen zwischen ihnen und jede Minute, die sie zusammen waren, war ihnen beiden willkommen. Jeden Abend freute sich Remus darauf in sein neues Heim inmitten des Gartens zurückzukehren, auch wenn Tonks ihn dort so selten erwartete und noch viel seltener dabei noch wach war.

„Remus!"

Sie lief von der Küchenzeile aus auf ihn zu und sprang in seine Arme. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür mit einem Scheppern ins Schloss, neben ihnen die Pergamente, die Remus im Arm gehalten hatte, zu Boden, doch der Kontakt ihrer Lippen mit den seinen war wichtiger als alles, was um sie herum geschah.

„Ich dachte du bist den ganzen Abend unterwegs", sagte Tonks als sie sich endlich voneinander gelöst und mit einem peinlich berührten Grinsen die Sicherheitsfragen ausgetauscht hatten. Sie hatten so oft darüber gesprochen, dass sie dies tun sollten, bevor sie sich in die Arme fielen. Aber irgendwie war das in der Praxis schwieriger als in der Theorie.

„Mad-Eye hat für mich übernommen", sagte Remus leise und bückte sich um die Pergamente vom Boden zu sammeln und in einem bärbeißigen Ordner verschwinden zu lassen, „ich glaube er wollte nett sein und uns einen Abend zu zweit ermöglichen… aber wer weiß das schon bei seiner merkwürdigen Art mit Menschen umzugehen."

Tonks grinste und ging zur Feuerstelle um etwas von den dort bereithängenden Eintopf in eine zweite Schale zu schöpfen.

„Er freut sich für uns", sagte Tonks als Remus sich an den Tisch setzte, „das glaube ich zumindest aus seinem Gebrabbel darüber, wie froh er ist, dass du in letzter Zeit so kompetent bist, herausgehört zu haben. Er sagt immer wieder, dass ihm dadurch wenigstens erspart geblieben ist, mit dir auch noch ein ernstes Wort über deine Sicherheitsverantwortung mir gegenüber zu wechseln."

Remus schnaubte. „Schön, dass er dir mitteilt, wenn er mich für kompetent hält, denn ich bekomm immer nur seine Kritik zu hören", sagte er und begann zu essen. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches tat Tonks es ihm gleich.

„Er schätzt dich sehr, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen kann", meinte Tonks schulterzuckend, doch Remus zog nur skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Im Ernst", fuhr Tonks fort, „er hat schon immer deine Weitsicht gelobt, mit der du die Handlungen des Ministeriums vorhersagen konntest."

Remus nickte langsam. Zwischen den Zeilen des Propheten zu lesen war wirklich immer eine seiner Spezialitäten gewesen. Lächelnd sah er zu Tonks auf, doch in ihrem eben noch so unbeschwerten Blick war nun leichtes Unbehagen zu erkennen. Remus hob fragend die Augenbrauen in ihre Richtung.

„Apropos…", setzte sie unter seinem prüfenden Blick vorsichtig an, „… du hattest Recht mit… den neuen Antiwerwolfgesetzen, die das Ministerium noch in der Schublade hatte." Remus versenkte seinen Blick in der Schale Eintopf um Tonks' Blick auszuweichen. „Es stand kurz nach Dumbledores Tod im Propheten", fuhr Tonks scheu fort, „ich weiß nicht, ob du es in der Hektik mitbekommen hast."

Remus ließ sich Zeit, ausführlich ein Stückchen Fleisch zu kauen bevor er ohne Tonks' Blick zu erwidern antwortete. „Hab ich", sagte er knapp und versuchte dabei möglichst sachlich zu klingen. „Aber was soll's", fügte er nach einem weiteren Löffel Eintopf möglichst sorglos hinzu, „ich hab momentan eh viel zu viel für den Orden zu tun, um mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, welche Jobs noch übrig bleiben, die ich ausführen _dürfte_ , wenn mich jemand einstellen _würde._ Und nachdem ich in Hogwarts unterrichtet habe, weiß das Ministerium eh schon, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, wodurch ich sowieso schon in dem inoffiziellen Register, das sie mit Sicherheit irgendwo haben, stehe und…" Er brach ab und betrachtete eine Erbse auf seinem Löffel. Obwohl seine Schale noch nicht vollständig geleert war, ging er zum Kessel um sich nachzufüllen.

„Und mit dem letzten Punkt hab selbst ich nicht gerechnet", fügte er leise und mit dem Rücken zu Tonks gewandt noch hinzu. Aber auch der Punkt hatte keine tatsächliche Relevanz für ihn, versuchte Remus seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Mit gesenktem Blick ging er zum Tisch zurück und begann weiter zu essen. Von der anderen Seite des Tisches hörte er ab und zu das Klappern von Tonks' Löffel, doch sie schien immer noch mehr mit ihren Gedanken als mit dem Essen beschäftigt. Genau wie er.

„Glaubst du, sie werden es als nächstes ganz verbieten?", fragte Tonks nach einem Moment, der Remus wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam leise. Remus starrte auf seine Hand, die den Löffel krampfhaft umklammert hielt.

„Ja, ziemlich sicher!"

Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr nach ihm und er war selbst verwundert, dass seine Lippen sich bei diesen Worten, die er nicht hatte aussprechen wollen, bewegt hatten. Er hörte das Scharren des Stuhles und auf einmal stand Tonks neben ihm und drückte ihn an ihre Brust. Sie war so warm. Remus konnte es sich nicht erklären, wie sie es allein mit ihrer Anwesenheit schaffte, sein fieberhaft schlagendes Herz und seine aufgewühlten Gedanken zu beruhigen.

„Es spielt keine Rolle", sagte Tonks leise und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, „es ist nur eine Formalie, die nichts über uns aussagt."

Remus nickte stumm und sog ihren beruhigenden Duft in tiefen Atemzügen in seine Lungen. Sie hatte Recht. In Tonks hatte er so wie es jetzt war, schon sehr viel mehr gefunden, als er jemals zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Mit jedem Tag, den er mit ihr zusammen war, schien sie unwiderstehlicher zu duften, schien ihr Geruch ihn stärker an sie zu binden, so dass die Möglichkeit, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr jede freie Sekunde mit ihr verbringen wollen würde, absurd, ja nahezu illusorisch, schien.

„Aber wenn du willst…", sagte Tonks mit scheu zitternder Stimme, „können wir auch jetzt heiraten… solange es noch erlaubt ist." Remus spürte wie sein Herz schmerzhaft in seiner Brust schlug. Unendlich langsam hob er den Kopf um Tonks anzusehen. Sie wirkte so verlegen, wie er sie seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und begann mit der rechten Hand unsicher an ihrem Ärmel zu nesteln.

„Es war nur ein Gedanke", sagte sie beschwichtigend und trat unsicher ein paar Schritte zurück. „Das wäre verrückt… es ist viel zu früh um darüber nachzudenken…" Fahrig griff sie nach den Schalen um sie zur Küchenzeile zu tragen. Ein Löffel fiel zu Boden, als sie die Schüsseln in die Spüle legen wollte und sofort bückte sie sich um ihn aufzuheben.

„Tonks?", sagte Remus' Stimme und seine Beine standen vom Tisch auf und gingen auf sie zu.

„Ja?", fragte sie als er ihr sanft den Löffel aus der klammen Hand nahm und die Hände behutsam an ihre Oberarme legte um sie in seine Richtung zu drehen. Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn wartend an.

„Ich weiß, dass du deinen Vornamen nicht magst, aber ich finde es inzwischen wirklich merkwürdig, dich noch immer ‚Tonks' zu nennen." Er wusste selbst nicht warum er das gesagt hatte, außer, dass alles andere was er hätte sagen können, noch unpassender gewesen wäre. Tonks schien jedoch froh über den abrupten Themenwechsel.

„Oh", sagte sie und lächelte verhalten aber mit warmen Augen, „nun… mein Dad und Opi nennen mich Dora." Sie begann nachdenklich auf ihrem Daumennagel zu kauen, schaffte es aber ab und an ihren Blick über Remus' Gesicht huschen zu lassen. „Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du mich Morphi nennst, solange wir zu zweit sind", sagte sie nachdenklich und ein Lächeln zuckte für Sekundenbruchteile über ihren Mund, „aber solange ich dich in Gegenwart anderer nicht Wölfchen nennen darf, ist Morphi für dich dann wohl auch tabu, also…"

„Wie wäre es mit Lupin?"

Die Worte hatten seinen Mund verlassen, bevor sein Kopf davon erfahren hatte. Doch nun da sie einmal gesagt waren, fühlten sie sich richtig an. So wie sich alles, was seit der Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte zwischen ihnen geschehen war, richtig anfühlte. Tonks starrte ihn mit ihren riesigen Augen und halb geöffnetem Mund an.

„Nun… das könnte die Umstehenden etwas verwirren", sagte Tonks tonlos, „aber wenn du willst, kannst du mich beim Sex so nennen."

Remus zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Tonks verwirrt an. Entgeistert und stumm erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Zumindest in der Hochzeitsnacht…", sagte sie schließlich leise.

Remus spürte wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen. Auch Tonks begann mit einem Mal zu grinsen. Mit einem Hopser warf sie sich um Remus' Hals und begann ihn wild zu küssen. Taumelnd schaffte er es sich auf den Teppich zu retten, bevor sie zusammen auf den Boden sackten und er Tonks' in unermesslicher Freude verzerrtes Gesicht in die Hände schloss um gierig ihre Küsse zu erwidern.

„Wir werden heiraten", sagte er fassungslos und Tonks kicherte wie irre vor Glück und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich mal jemand heiraten will."

Tonks kicherte bei Remus' Worten nur noch lauter. „Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal jemanden heiraten will", sagte sie zwinkernd, bevor Remus ihre frechen Worte mit seinen Lippen ersticken konnte.


	104. Chapter 104

DREI

Was für ein Tag, dachte Remus und apparierte in den Garten vor ihrem Haus. Zwischendurch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, doch er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft noch im Hellen nach Hause zu kommen. Es war sogar früher als er nach dem Zwischenfall mit Diggel Tonks per Patronus angekündigt hatte. Er sah sich im Garten um und stellte fest, dass er gute hundert Meter zu weit südlich vom Haus gelandet war. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich schon auf den Weg zur Tür, blieb aber nach ein paar Schritten wieder stehen.

Eine Lupine beugte ihren in voller Pracht stehenden Blütenkopf in Remus' Weg und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Schnell schnitt er den Stängel mit seinem Zauberstab durch und ließ die Blume fast gleichzeitig wieder nachwachsen. Er schaffte es immer noch nicht so gut wie Tonks. Seine nachgewachsenen Blüten waren immer etwas kleiner und weniger farbintensiv als die Originale. Die Blume in seiner Hand roch angenehm süßlich und erinnerte ihn von der Farbe ein wenig an Tonks wilden Schopf.

„Was erlauben Sie sich!"

Der Aufschrei ließ Remus herumwirbeln und verteidigungsbereit den Zauberstab heben.

„Sie können doch nicht einfach meinen Garten verunstalten!"

Es war Tonks' Professor Nachbar, der dort in hurtigen Schritten und mit erzürnter Miene auf ihn zumarschiert kam. Remus versuchte möglichst unauffällig seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche verschwinden zu lassen, hatte aber den Eindruck, dass der untersetzte Herr mit weißem Haarkranz, der ein paar Schritte hinter dem Professor herlief, seine Bemühungen mit einem Stirnrunzeln bemerkt hatte. Oh nein, das würde Arbeit bedeuten. Aber eine Grundregel war, erst mal abzuwarten und genau in Erfahrung zu bringen, was wirklich gesehen worden war um dann nur so wenige Erinnerungen wie möglich zu ändern. Remus versuchte möglichst unschuldig dreinzublicken während der Professor an ihm vorbei stürzte und seine Lupinen musterte.

„Aber", sagte er verwundert und starrte vom Beet zu der Blume in Remus' Hand und wieder zurück, „es sind ja noch alle da…"

Der andere Herr trat näher und lächelte Remus freundlich zu. „Sie hatten genau die gleiche Blume dabei", sagte er in Inbrunst der Überzeugung und zwinkerte Remus hinter dem Rücken seines Kumpanen verschmitzt zu, „was für ein amüsanter Zufall. Ich nehme an deswegen haben sie vor dem Beet gezögert."

„Ganz richtig, Sir", sagte Remus nickend und lächelte von dem Herrn nun in Richtung des Professors.

„Ein Zufall…", murmelte dieser nun und wirkte dabei etwas neben sich, „natürlich… höchst amüsant, in der Tat…" Remus fragte sich fast, ob der Prof nicht schon ein paar Gedächtniszauber zu viel hinter sich hatte. Sein Blick wirkte so abwesend als er versunken die Lupinen betrachtete und dabei die Finger so sanft an die einzelnen Kelche legte, als könnten sie beim leichtesten Hauch einer Berührung zerbersten. Für einen Moment beobachten Remus und der Herr neben ihm beide den Professor, während dieser sie komplett vergessen zu haben schien.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder, Hubert", sagte der Herr mit dem weißen Haarkranz plötzlich mit fester aber freundlicher Stimme.

„Sicher… sicher", erwiderte der Professor tief in Gedanken versunken ohne aufzusehen, „danke für deinen Besuch."

Der Herr wandte sich in Richtung von Tonks' Haus ab und nickte Remus fast unmerklich zu, so dass dieser ihm still folgte.

„Sie müssen verstehen", wandte sich der Herr nachdem sie außer Hörweite waren in verschwörerischem Ton an Remus, „Hubert hat seine Nase in der Regel so tief in seinen Büchern oder Pflanzen, dass es fast schon so wirkt, als würde er sich bewusst weigern, die Magie in seinem Umfeld wahrzunehmen."

Remus lächelte sanft, blieb aber stumm. Er hatte immer noch nicht entschieden, ob der Gedächtniszauber vielleicht doch noch notwendig war. Wenn auch zumindest nur an einem Muggel.

„Die Blumen gedeihen früher als es die Jahreszeit zulassen sollte und halten sich manchmal bis tief in den Winter", fuhr der Herr unbekümmert fort, während sie weiter über den Rasen schlenderten, „aber alles was er tut, ist, Artikel über die ungewöhnliche Mikroklimazone in seinem Garten zu veröffentlichen. Natürlich denken alle, dass er nur besonders ausgefallene Tricks benutzt. Beheizten Boden oder verschiebbare Gewächshäuser… Wenn er nicht eh schon seine Karriere hinter sich hätte, müsste ich ein ernstes Wort mit Dora reden, aber so wird er der Wissenschaftsgemeinde eben in Erinnerung bleiben als ein sehr großer Botaniker, der im Alter ein wenig exzentrisch geworden ist, nicht wahr?" Remus stieg sanft in das leise Lachen seines Gegenübers ein. Endlich schien die Anwesenheit dieses Herren, sein Wissen um die Magie und sogar sein verschmitztes Grinsen Sinn zu ergeben und die Finger, die Remus in der Tasche noch immer fest um den Griff seines Zauberstabs gelegt hatte, entspannten sich etwas.

„Sie sind Doras Großvater?", fragte er lächelnd und sein Gegenüber nickte überschwänglich.

„Edward Tonks, sehr erfreut", sagte er und bot Remus höflich eine Hand zur Begrüßung an.

„Remus Lupin", sagte Remus und ergriff die dargebotene Hand.

Überraschung stand in dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers, der Remus nun interessiert musterte, dann aber wieder lächelte.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Mr. Tonks schließlich, „das erklärt auch die Blume."

Nun war es an Remus verwundert die Augenbrauen zu heben. „Tut es das, Mr. Tonks?"

„Oh bitte, nennen sie mich doch Ed", entgegnete sein Gegenüber sofort, „Dora hat Sie des Öfteren erwähnt. Und ich war bei ihr an dem Winterabend, als Sie eine Lupine auf ihrer Türschwelle hinterließen."

Remus konnte spüren wie seine Wangen rot wurden. Es war Tonks' Großvater gewesen, der an jenem Abend bei ihr gewesen war. Trotz ihrer Aussage, dass Padraig nie bei ihr zuhause gewesen war, hatte er immer gedacht, dass es zumindest ein anderes One-Night-Stand gewesen sein musste. Eds Klopfen an Tonks' Tür ließ Remus überstürzt in die Gegenwart zurückfinden. Hektisch begann er die Schutzzauber zu lösen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Von drinnen war das Surren und die eiligen Schritte Tonks' zu hören.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie schroff durch die Tür.

„Hier ist Opi", sagte Ed etwas verschreckt und warf einen unsicheren Seitenblick auf Remus, „und ein Herr, den ich im Garten gefunden habe, der behauptet Remus Lupin zu sein."

Remus spürte förmlich wie Tonks sich hinter der Tür in eine angriffsbereite Position brachte. Der unsichere Ton ihres Großvaters, die Aussage, dass er „behauptete Remus Lupin zu sein" in Verbindung mit der Tatsache, dass er die Schutzbänne nicht rechtzeitig gelöst hatte und nicht vor zehn erwartet wurde, würden wahrscheinlich dazu führen, dass Tonks im nächsten Moment die Tür sprengte um sie erst zu verfluchen und dann Fragen zu stellen.

„Tonks, ich hab die Bänne vergessen", sagte er mit hektischer aber deutlicher Stimme, „ich bin wirklich Remus John Lupin, aber du nennst mich Wölfchen und du hast mich heute Morgen geweckt bevor du ins Ministerium aufgebrochen bist um vor der Arbeit noch nach einem Termin für die Hochzeit zu fragen." Die letzten Worte waren ihm eher unabsichtlich herausgerutscht. Aber es war etwas, das nur sie beide wussten und was damit vielleicht eine überstürzte Aktion Tonks', die sehr viel Aufräumarbeit mit sich bringen könnte, verhindern würde. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Remus, dass Ed verwundert zu ihm hochsah. Dann öffnete Tonks die Tür und sah dabei unendlich erleichtert aus.

„Remus", sagte sie und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange, als er über die Schwelle trat. Sie nahm ihren Großvater an der Hand und führte ihn in den Raum um ihn zu umarmen. Remus legte währenddessen die Schutzzauber wieder auf die Tür.

„Opi? Weißt du noch, was du mir zu meinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hast?"

Ed wirkte nun noch verwirrter, beantwortete aber Tonks Frage, so dass sie ihn erleichtert zum Tisch führte und ihm einen Stuhl anbot.

„Entschuldige bitte, Ed", sagte Remus als er zu ihnen trat und sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte um mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes den Teekessel zum Kochen zu bringen und drei ungleiche Tassen zu ihnen schwirren zu lassen, „die Sicherheitslage ist in letzter Zeit ein wenig angespannt."

„Oh keine Sorge", sagte Ed nun wieder unbeschwert fröhlich, „ihr müsst tun was ihr für richtig haltet und ich erinnere mich ja noch an das letzte Mal…" Remus wurde unwillkürlich Tonks' Geschichte, die sie ihm nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit den Dementoren erzählt hatte, ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass es Eds Sohn gewesen sein musste, der damals durch eine Verwechslung den Tod gefunden hatte.

„Also", sagte Ed mit einem verschmitzten Zucken um die Mundwinkel und unterbrach damit Remus' düstere Gedanken, „Was ist das für eine Hochzeit, die ihr erwähnt habt?"

Remus wurde blass und sah entschuldigend zu Tonks. Sie hingegen hätte nicht freudiger aussehen können.

„Opi, Remus und ich werden heiraten!" sagte sie überschwänglich und ergriff dabei Remus' Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag. Und zu Remus' unendlicher Erleichterung verfinsterte sich Eds Gesicht nicht zu einer düsteren Miene, die ihn abfällig vom angerauten Scheitel bis zu seinen abgelaufenen Sohlen musterte.

„Das ist ja wunderbar, Dora", sagte er beschwingt und stand auf um Tonks besser umarmen zu können und Remus dann erneut eine Hand anzubieten, „wann ist denn der große Tag?"

„Am Dienstag in zwei Wochen", sagte Tonks und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „ich weiß, es ist kurzfristig, aber Remus und ich wollen es beide so schnell wie möglich und ich weiß was du denkst, aber nein, ich bin nicht schwanger oder so…"

„Ähm… Dora!" Remus wollte ihre fidele Rede nicht unterbrechen, aber er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die gerade zurückgekehrte Farbe wieder aus seinem Gesicht wich. „Dienstag in zwei Wochen?", fragte er so leise, dass sie die Worte von seinen Lippen ablesen musste um sie zu verstehen. „da ist… Vollmond."

„Richtig", sagte Ed als ob er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Remus ihn in irgendeiner Weise aus dem Gespräch auszuschließen versucht hatte, „und das ist für Sie als Werwolf ein Problem, nicht wahr?"

Remus starrte von Ed, auf dessen Gesicht ein Ausdruck aufrichtiger, unschuldiger Neugier stand, zu Tonks.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie fast ein wenig verängstigt und trat dichter an Remus heran um seine Hände zu umklammern, „ich musste es irgendwem erzählen nach Weihnachten, sonst wäre ich verrückt geworden. Und Opi…"

Remus brachte Tonks' zitternde Stimme mit einem sanften Kuss in ihren Schopf zum Verstummen.

„Das ist in Ordnung", sagte er leise und war selbst überrascht wie ruhig seine Stimme klang. „Ja", sagte Remus gelassen an Ed gewandt, „das ist für mich als Werwolf gelinde gesagt ein Problem."

Es fühlte sich überraschend gut an mit Ed offen über das Thema zu sprechen. Er war ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer, stellte interessierte Fragen zu dem Thema und schien großes Verständnis für Remus' Situation und sogar für seine anfängliche Weigerung trotz seiner Gefühle für Tonks eine Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen, zu haben. Tonks wirkte daraufhin etwas beleidigt und zählte schmollend alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen auf, die sie an jedem Vollmond ergriffen. Ed grinste während ihren Rechtfertigungen und versicherte dann mit einem Zwinkern, dass es natürlich schön sei, dass sie nun doch zueinander gefunden hätten.

„Was du verstehen musst, Opi", sagte Tonks daraufhin mit fester Stimme, „ist, dass das Ministerium eine Reihe von Gesetzen verabschiedet hat, die das inoffizielle Ziel haben Personen wie Werwölfe und Vampire zu diskriminieren."

Ed nickte bedächtig und ein wissender Schatten huschte für Sekunden über sein Gesicht.

„Und nicht nur die Gesetze an sich… auch die Mitarbeiter nutzen jeden Spielraum, den sie haben, um möglichst fies zu sein", fuhr Tonks aufgebracht fort, „ich war heute bei der Abteilung, die für Eheschließungen zuständig ist und die Hexe dort war freundlich und zuvorkommend. Bis zu der Sekunde, da ich Remus' Namen in die Anmeldung eingetragen hatte. In dem Moment wurde sie zu einem fiesen Aas und hat mir eine Liste von offenen Terminen vorgelegt, bei der der früheste im Dezember gewesen wäre."

Remus betrachtete mit etwas gedämpfter Stimmung Tonks' aufgewühltes Gesicht.

„Ich musste echt laut werden, bevor sie mir mit einem abfälligen Blick mitteilte, dass am Dienstag noch etwas frei wäre, aber dass _wir_ diesen Termin doch sicher nicht wollen würden. Und das hat mich einfach so wütend gemacht…"

Tonks sah entschuldigend zu Remus auf, der nur unsicher ihren Blick erwiderte. Er konnte es verstehen. Er kannte sie gut genug um vor seinem inneren Auge sogar jede Regung, die ihr Gesicht in dieser Situation durchgemacht hatte zu sehen, aber das änderte noch nichts an dem Problem.

„Es ist um zwölf", sagte Tonks und sah Remus mit ihren riesigen Augen an, „ich weiß, dass es nicht optimal ist, aber der Mond geht nicht vor sieben auf und ich dachte... aber wir können es verschieben."

Remus musterte ihre immer noch aufgebrachten Züge und die weit aufgerissenen Augen, während Ed ihn skeptisch zu mustern schien. Tonks' Duft wehte zu ihm herüber und er schüttelte wie ferngesteuert den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er leise, „nein, lass es uns nicht verschieben."

Tonks strahlte ihn überglücklich über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Hervorragend", unterbrach Ed schließlich beschwingt ihre einträchtige Stille, „ich freu mich für euch, Kinder." Er stand vom Tisch auf und sie folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Ihr habt bis dahin sicherlich noch viel zu organisieren, deswegen werde ich euch jetzt besser wieder alleine lassen." Er umarmte Tonks und bot Remus zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend die Hand an. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen, Dora, ich weiß, dass sie Muggel nicht mal dafür ins Zaubereiministerium lassen werden, aber vielleicht kann ich bei der Party danach dabei sein."

Tonks nickte mit fester Miene und führte Ed zur Tür.

„Ach, Opi", wandte sie sich auf der Schwelle noch Mal an ihn, „Dad und Mum wissen es noch nicht. Also wenn du unser Geheimnis noch ein wenig..."

„Aber natürlich, Häschen", sagte Ed zwinkernd und streckte eine Faust aus, bis diese Tonks' Hand berührte. Als sich die Knöchel ihrer Finger trafen, öffneten beide die Hand und vollführten eine flüssige Bewegung, bei der ihre Finger in einem merkwürdigen Muster übereinander glitten und die in einem Klatschen ihrer Handflächen endete. Tonks küsste ihren Großvater noch einmal auf die Wange und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihm.

„Häschen?", fragte Remus und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, „wieso hast du das nicht aufgezählt, als ich nach einem Namen für dich gefragt habe?"

„Untersteh dich", sagte Tonks und funkelte ihn böse an. Remus legte behutsam seine Arme um sie und grinste zu ihr hinab. „Wieso willst du nicht, dass ich dich Häschen nenne, Morphi?", fragte er leise. „Weil Hasen von Wölfen gefressen werden, Wölfchen", erwiderte Tonks spitz und küsste ihn schmatzend auf die Lippen.

„Also?", sagte sie leise, „übernächsten Dienstag… nervös?"

„Nur vor der Hochzeitsnacht", sagte Remus zwinkernd und Tonks fing an zu kichern. „Ja, das wird interessant", sagte sie grinsend, „aber konventionell war noch nie mein Ding."

Sie küsste erneut seine Lippen und dieses Mal fiel es ihnen beiden so viel schwieriger sich wieder voneinander zu lösen.

„Wir sollten es dann wohl mal unseren Eltern erzählen", sagte Remus leise und versuchte sich mit Macht das verschwommene Bild von Andromeda ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Er war ihr nur einmal begegnet als Sirius sie aus Mitgefühl auf Lilys und James Hochzeit mitgenommen hatte. Aber das musste mehr als fünfzehn Jahre her sein. Ted kannte er nur aus Tonks' Erzählungen.

„Ja, müssen wir wohl", sagte Tonks nachdenklich.

„Zumindest du", sagte Remus schelmisch grinsend, „denn ich hab das zweifelhafte Vergnügen weit über dreißig zu sein und meinen Vater, wenn es hoch kommt, nur einmal im Jahr zu sehen."

Tonks sah ihn verdutzt an. „Du siehst ihn nur einmal im Jahr? Wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Remus nachdenklich, „unser Verhältnis war nie besonders gut. Ich vermute manchmal, dass es zu schmerzhaft für ihn ist, mich zu sehen… ich erinnere ihn permanent an den größten Fehler seines Lebens… seiner Meinung nach."

„Sag das nicht, Wölfchen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich liebt und sich freuen wird, von der Hochzeit zu erfahren", sagte Tonks leise und suchte seinen Blick.

„Vielleicht", sagte Remus ausweichend, „aber ich war im letzten Jahr ehrlich gesagt erleichtert, dass er es nicht gewohnt ist, regelmäßiger von mit zu hören. Er hätte sich nur furchtbare Sorgen gemacht, wenn er von meiner Zeit im Wald gewusst hätte, oder der Tatsache, dass ich für zwei Tage spurlos verschwunden war, oder mich zu Tode hungern wollte... Es war gut, dass er die ganze Zeit nichts davon mitbekommen hat."

„Ja", sagte Tonks in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall und wich Remus' Blick aus. Remus wusste ihren Ausdruck und vor allem ihren leicht veränderten Duft nicht hundertprozentig zu deuten. War es die Wut auf Remus, die immer noch unterschwellig in ihr wegen dieser Monate brodelte und die seine Worte wieder an die Oberfläche gebracht hatten? Aber sie roch nicht wirklich nach Wut.

„Du hast Recht!", sagte Remus plötzlich und Tonks sah überrascht zu ihm auf.

„Klar hab ich Recht", erwiderte Tonks zwinkernd, „mit was genau?"

Remus ergriff Tonks' Hand und führte sie hinaus in den Garten. „Damit, dass er sich freuen wird, dich kennen zu lernen." Mit der freien Hand legte er bereits die Schutzbänne auf das Haus.

„Du willst jetzt gleich zu ihm?", fragte Tonks erschrocken, „mit mir?"

„Ja klar", sagte Remus unbekümmert, „es ist noch nicht so spät. Und er wird dich lieben. Warum auch nicht, du bist schließlich perfekt."

„Aber Remus, ich…"

Der Rest ihrer Worte ging in dem Wirbel des Nichts unter, in das Remus sie zog. In der nächsten Sekunde setzten sie im Licht der untergehenden Sonne vor dem Haus in Wales auf.

„Remus!"

Er ließ ihre Hand los um seine Hände stattdessen sanft an Tonks' Wangen zu legen. Der Geruch ihrer Beunruhigung stieg ihm in die Nase, bevor er sie in ihren Augen sah. Remus musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Morphi, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sei einfach du selbst und er wird dich lieben."

Remus streckte eine Hand aus und klopfte an die Tür.

„Und Dad hat auch kein teures Porzellan oder andere zerbrechliche Gegenstände im Haus", fügte Remus noch mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

„REMUS!"

Die plötzliche Schärfe in ihrem Ton ließ Remus seine Stirn in verwirrte Falten legen und sie verdutzt ansehen. Tonks nutzte die Gelegenheit seines Schweigens und begann sehr schnell, fast hektisch zu sprechen.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Zwischenfall vor einem Jahr, als du mit mir Schluss machen wolltest und dafür spurlos verschwunden bist?", fragte sie flüsternd und sah ihn fast fieberhaft an. Die Falten gruben sich nur noch tiefer in Remus Stirn.

„Ich würde es nicht als spurlos be…"

„Sirius wollte mir partout nicht sagen, wo du wohnst", unterbrach Tonks ihn bestimmt aber leise und immer noch in schnellen hektischen Worten, „egal was ich ihm angedroht habe und da musste ich zu etwas ausgefalleneren Metho…"

„Tonks!"

Die freudige Stimme ließ sie beide ihre Köpfe in Richtung der aufgerissenen Tür drehen. Remus starrte verdutzt seinen Vater an. Er musste sich verhört haben.

„Wie schön Sie widerzusehen!", sagte Lyall Lupin und bot Tonks breit lächelnd eine Hand zur Begrüßung an. „Und dieses Mal haben sie meinen Sohn mitgebracht… es geschehen also doch noch Zeichen und Wunder!"

Neben ihm gab Tonks ein nervöses Kichern von sich und ergriff die dargebotene Hand ohne Remus' perplexem Blick zu begegnen.


	105. Chapter 105

VIER

„Du hast meinen Vater ausfindig gemacht um ihn zu fragen, wo ich wohne?", zischte Remus halblaut in Tonks' Richtung als sie gemeinsam auf der kleinen Couch Platz genommen hatten und Lyall in der Küche gerade nach Getränken suchte. Tonks' Haare liefen sofort noch heller an. Sie öffnete unsicher und mit abwehrbereit erhobenen Händen den Mund.

„Hat sie!", ersparte ihr Lyalls beschwingte Stimme aus dem Nebenraum eine Antwort und Remus' Kopf schnellte in Richtung der Küche. „Eine richtige kleine Detektivin hast du da, Remus", sagte Lyall, als er Augenblicke später mit einem Tablett mit Keksen und Kürbissaft zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer kam und zwinkerte Tonks dabei durch die grauen, in seine Stirn gefallenen Haare verschwörerisch zu. „Habt ihr schon gegessen? Ich hätte sonst noch Reste von den Spaghetti da, wenn euch die kleingeschnittenen Würstchen und der Mais darin nicht stören."

Tonks lehnte dankend ab und nahm sich ein Glas von dem Tablett und einen von den Keksen. Die mit Schokolade aber ohne Marzipan, stellte Remus verdutzt fest. Dad hatte nicht mal fragen müssen. Und sie nannte ihn wie selbstverständlich Lyall. Fassungslos pendelte sein Blick zwischen den Gesichtern der beiden hin und her.

„Dad, was zum…", setzte er an, doch die warnend erhobenen Augenbrauen seines Vaters verhinderten, dass er das nächste Wort aussprach. Es war immer Remus' Mutter gewesen, die gegen das verbale Fluchen gewesen war. Doch seit sie fort war, hatte Dad die nervige Angewohnheit aufgenommen, es in ihrem Namen zu unterbinden. Remus hatte gehofft, dass er das mit zunehmenden Alter irgendwann unterlassen würde, aber die Geste, mit der sein Vater ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, wirkte noch energischer, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Tonks und drückte sachte Remus' Hand, „ich war verzweifelt."

„Aber wie hast du ihn überhaupt gefunden?", fragte Remus entgeistert. Es wäre gelogen zu behaupten, dass Tonks' Berührung ihn nicht schon wieder etwas besänftigte. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie er reagiert hätte, wenn er seinem Vater alleine gegenüber sitzen würde.

„Mad-Eyes Buch", sagte sie ruhig als würde das alles erklären, „ich hab eins und eins zusammengezählt und schon lange bevor wir überhaupt zusammen waren ein wenig rumgefragt... aus Neugier."

„Ich versteh kein Wort", sagte Remus ausdruckslos.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es je ganz gelesen hat, Tonks", sagte Lyall und erhob sich von dem Sessel um mit nachdenklichem Blick auf einen halbhohen Schrank zuzugehen. Er öffnete mit einem Tippen seines Zauberstabs die unterste Schublade und begann darin zu wühlen. Remus fiel auf, dass er die Schublade noch nie offen gesehen hatte.

„‚Den Werwolf entlarven und zur Strecke bringen'?", fragte Remus überrascht als sein Vater sich mit dem riesigen Wälzer in der Hand wieder aufrichtete. Warum zum Teufel mussten sie jetzt damit anfangen. „Nein, hab ich nicht", gestand Remus mit leicht genervter Stimme ein. „ich wollte meine Zeit nicht an die Lektüre eines unnützen Buches verschwenden."

„Aber das über den Mann, der sich aus Versehen in einen Käfer verwandelt und durch einen verschimmelten Apfel stirbt, liest du fünf Mal?", fragte Tonks spitz.

„Hey, wenn Mum mir gleich nach dem ersten Mal lesen gesagt hätte, dass es nicht um einen Animagus geht, hätte ich es nur zwei Mal lesen müssen", sagte Remus erbost, „und es ist trotzdem noch Weltliteratur. Aber was für einen Sinn hätte es gehabt dieses Möchtegern-Sachbuch zu lesen."

Lyall schien sehr belustigt über ihren Disput, als er das Objekt von Remus' Verärgerung in dessen Schoß fallen ließ. „Du hättest erfahren, zu welch zweifelhafter Berühmtheit du schon in so jungen Jahren gelangt bist, Sohn", sagte er ruhig und tippte zweimal auf einen Absatz am unteren Rand der linken Seite. Er setzte sich dann wieder in den Sessel ihnen gegenüber und begann seelenruhig einen Keks zu essen. Remus senkte verwundert den Blick in das Buch und begann zu lesen.

 _Es ist ein Irrtum zu glauben, dass Werwölfe nur beißen und so unablässig ihre niederträchtige Art vergrößern, weil sie im verwandelten Zustand vom Instinkt dazu gezwungen werden. Einen besonders einträchtigen Gegenbeweis liefert ein Fall, der sich im Februar des Jahres 1965 zugtragen hat. Nach dem zwei Jungen in einem Wald nahe Aberystwyth von einem Werwolf zerfleischt wurden, konnten die Mitarbeiter der magischen Strafverfolgung ein Individuum in Gewahrsam nehmen, das nach dem Monduntergang am Ort des Verbrechens gesehen wurde. Die Mitarbeiter befragten den Verdächtigen, ließen sich aber von seinen Unschuldsbekundungen täuschen. Schlimmer noch, konnten sie sich aus fehlgeleiteter Menschenfreude nicht einmal dazu durchringen, dem Vorschlag eines Mitarbeiters der Abteilung zur Regulation und Kontrolle von magischen Kreaturen (Mr. L.) nachzugehen, und den Verdächtigen trotz seiner offensichtlichen Schuld bis zum nächsten Vollmond sicher in Azkaban zu verwahren um damit den eindeutigen Beweis für dessen Lycanthropie zu erbringen._

 _Der Verdächtige wurde stattdessen leichtfertig freigelassen und beschloss noch im Ministerium, sich grundlos und aufs Schärfste an den Gesetzeshütern zu rächen. Er überwältigte zwei der Mitarbeiter und verletzte dabei einen lebensbedrohlich. Um seinem Blutrausch jedoch vollständig Genüge zu tun, platzierte er sich vor dem nächsten Vollmond bewusst in der Nähe des Hauses des einzigen Mitarbeiters, der sein bestialisches Wesen von Anfang an erkannt hatte, um, sobald der Vollmond aufging, seine ganze Familie auszulöschen. Es ist einzig dem heroischen Heldenmut von Mr. L. zu verdanken, dass alle Familienmitglieder überlebten und der Werwolf in die Flucht geschlagen werden konnte, wenn auch unter dem unermesslichen Preis, dass der vierjährige Sohn von Mr. L. bei dem Angriff gebissen wurde._

 _Diese Ereignisse sind ein Paradebeispiel dafür, dass prophylaktische Maßnahmen wenn es um den Schutz der Allgemeinheit vor Werwölfen geht, uneingeschränkt zu empfehlen sind. Ein unschuldiges Kind hätte vor einem grauenvollen Schicksal bewahrt werden können und eine Familie vor einem Trauma unermesslichen Ausmaßes._

Remus betrachtete nachdem er gelesen hatte noch so lange das zwei Zentimeter große Stück leerer Seite unter dem letzten Absatz, bis seine Augen zu tränen begannen. Blinzelnd sah er schließlich auf.

„Februar 1965… das war die Zeit in der du gebissen wurdest", sagte Tonks neben ihm ruhig „und der Name Mr. L. … ich wollte dich danach fragen, seit ich es gelesen habe, aber das Thema war immer ein Tabu für dich…" Sie brach leise ab und sah unsicher zu Remus, der nicht zu ihr sah sondern wieder mit verschwommenem Blick auf den Absatz starrte.

„Ich bin jedenfalls in die Abteilung für magische Kreaturen und hab gefragt, ob irgendwer jemanden mit dem Namen Lupin kennt", fuhr Tonks leise fort.

„Kendrick hat sich erinnert", sagte Lyall unangemessen fröhlich, „er war mein Praktikant als ich noch da gearbeitet habe und hat Tonks meine Adresse geben."

„Es ist nicht wahr", sagte Remus tonlos. Tonks sah verwundert von Remus zu Lyall, doch dieser verstand sofort was Remus meinte und nickte sanft.

„Ich weiß, Remus."

Er erwiderte Remus' durchdringenden Blick und wandte sich dann mit ruhiger Stimme an Tonks. „Die Darstellung weist viele Ungenauigkeiten auf. Die gravierendste ist wohl, dass Greyback nicht unprovoziert gehandelt hat, wie es in dem Text dargestellt wird, müssen Sie wissen", sagte er ruhig, „er hatte gehört, wie ich Werwölfe als seelenlose, teuflische Kreaturen bezeichnete, die nichts als den Tod verdient haben."

Remus starrte seinen Vater an. Seelenlose, teuflische Kreaturen, die nichts als den Tod verdient haben. Die Worte, die sich sogar noch stärker in seinen Geist gebrannt hatten als die Zeilen des Buches in seinem Schoß. Lyall hatte mehr als zwanzig Jahre gebraucht, bis er das erste Mal den Mut gefunden hatte, Remus von den Ereignissen, die zu seinem Biss geführt hatten, zu erzählen. Nach dem Gespräch hatte Remus über ein Jahr nicht mehr mit seinem Vater geredet. Vielleicht hätte er nie wieder mit ihm geredet, wenn Mum nicht gewesen wäre, die sich nichts mehr gewünscht hatte, als dass Remus in seinem Herzen die Größe fand seinem Vater zu vergeben, wenn dieser selbst es schon nicht konnte. Also war er zurückgekommen und sie hatten Frieden geschlossen.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Dad."

Die Worte klangen steif und ausdruckslos in Remus' Ohren. Trotzdem hob Lyall erstaunt den Kopf und sah Remus überrascht an. Langsam klappte Remus das Buch zu und legte es auf den Couchtisch zwischen ihnen. Neben sich tastend fand er Tonks' Hand.

„Greyback… er… niemand hätte das vorhersehen können", sagte Remus leise. Tonks drückte sachte seine Hand und sah ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln an.

„Also bist du einfach hier hergekommen und hast an die Tür geklopft?", fragte Remus nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen an Tonks gewandt. Sie lächelte und wechselte bereitwillig das Thema.

„So ziemlich", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

„Und ich war von dieser bezaubernden jungen Dame, der du offensichtlich so wichtig warst, dass sie dafür diese Mühe auf sich genommen hatte, so angetan, dass ich ihr natürlich gerne geholfen habe", sagte Lyall sorglos.

„Obwohl ich offensichtlich nicht gefunden werden wollte?", fragte Remus und hob die Augenbrauen in Richtung seines Vaters.

„Ach, du warst schon immer etwas überdramatisch", sagte Lyall mit einer unbekümmerten, abwehrenden Geste, „außerdem, nach dem was ich gehört habe, war es nicht zu deinem Schaden. Wenn Tonks dich vor einem Jahr aufgegeben hätte, säßest du jetzt nicht mehr unter uns."

Remus konnte förmlich riechen, dass Tonks wieder nervös wurde. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und sah sie auf ihrem Daumennagel kauen. Bevor er sprechen konnte, beantwortete Tonks hastig seine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Ich hab dich gesucht, nach dem Zwischenfall im Wald", sagte sie entschuldigend, „überall… ich konnte ja schlecht bei Lyall nach dir fragen, ohne zuzugeben, dass du verschwunden bist… oder als ich dich dann gefunden hatte nicht vorbei kommen um Entwarnung zu geben… oder ab und zu berichten, dass es dir besser geht."

Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Tonks seinem Vater alles erzählt haben mochte. Oder was er alles ihr erzählt hatte, während sie hier gesessen hatte und Kekse mit Schokolade aber ohne Marzipan gegessen hatten.

„Ist das jetzt alles?", fragte er durch seine Finger, „oder trefft ihr euch auch noch seit Jahren jeden Mittwoch zum Bridge."

„Nein, ich denke, das war alles", sagte Tonks behutsam. Erleichtert hob Remus den Kopf aus den Händen und sah sie an. Tonks streckte eine Hand aus um Remus' in Unordnung geratenes Haar glatt zu streichen. „Obwohl…", sagte sie zögernd und Remus hob unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen, „… die Aufzeichnungen, wie Werwölfe aus Animagie entstanden sind, liegen seit 1948 in der Abteilung für die Regulation und Kontrolle von magischen Kreaturen", sagte sie schnell, „deswegen bin ich damals davon ausgegangen, dass du sie kennst." Remus drehte wieder den Kopf zu seinem Vater, der nur entschuldigend die Hände hob und „du wolltest nie darüber reden, Sohn", murmelte.

„Aber das war nun wirklich alles", sagte Tonks hektisch und ergriff fest Remus' Hand.

„Na ein Glück", sagte Remus sarkastisch, „dann können wir ja jetzt zum eigentlichen Grund des Besuches übergehen, oder?" Tonks nickte verhalten. Und vielleicht, weil er befürchtete, dass sie doch noch etwas, dass er gar nicht wissen wollte, in ihrer Erinnerung finden würde, wandte sich Remus abrupt wieder seinem Vater zu und sagte ohne Umschweife: „Dad, wir werden heiraten."

Lyalls Augenbrauen verschwanden in seinen grauen Haaren. „Oh", sagte er nach einer Weile und sah von Remus zu Tonks und zurück, „meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche!"

Er stand breit lächelnd auf um erst Tonks, die freudig grinsend auf ihn zutrat und dann Remus zu umarmen und ihnen zu gratulieren. Er wirkte erfreut und erkundigte sich sogleich nach den genauen Plänen. Bei der Erwähnung des Datums warf er Remus einen verunsicherten Blick zu, doch Tonks, die schon dabei war fröhlich schwatzend zu erklären, dass sie aufgrund der Sicherheitslage die Gästeliste so klein wie möglich halten würden, schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Die Trauung findet also um zwölf im Ministerium statt und danach gibt es dann wahrscheinlich eine kleine Feier bei uns im Garten. Nichts Großes also, aber wir würden uns sehr freuen wenn du kommst", sagte sie unverändert fröhlich.

„Das klingt wunderbar", sagte Lyall höflich lächelnd, „ich werde da sein. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich die Welpen zu der Party mitbringe. Ich will sie nicht zu lange alleine lassen."

Remus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, die immer noch zu ergründen versuchten, was sein Vater wirklich von der Nachricht seiner Heirat hielt.

„Die Welpen?", stellte Tonks gerade die Frage, bevor er es konnte.

„Ja. Es ist momentan keine gute Idee sie ins Ministerium mitzunehmen, aber bei der Feier danach… und ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht Welpen nennen sollte, aber es stört sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie lachen immer so glücklich, wenn ich sie so nenne", erwiderte Lyall lächelnd. „Aidan und Ivera", fügte er hinzu als er Tonks' immer noch verwirrten Ausdruck sah.

„Die Kinder, die ich aus dem Werwolfrudel geschmuggelt habe?", fragte Remus verdutzt und erntete dafür einen perplexen Seitenblick von Tonks, „sie sind hier… bei dir?"

„Natürlich", sagte sein Vater verwundert, „Dumbledore hat mich schon vor mehr als einem Jahr gefragt, ob ich bereit wäre Kinder, die du möglicherweise aus dem Rudel holst, aufzunehmen. Was dachtest du denn, was mit ihnen geschieht."

Remus überging die Frage. „Und du hast ja gesagt?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Sicher… nach allem, was Dumbledore für dich getan hat", erwiderte Lyall mit skeptisch erhobenen Brauen, „ich hab ja ein wenig Erfahrung mit ihren speziellen Bedürfnissen und wer sonst würde Werwölfe aufnehmen."

Remus starrte ihn fassungslos an. Lyall erwiderte seinem verwirrten Blick für einen Moment und wandte sich dann wieder an Tonks.

„Also… nächsten Dienstag um 12 im Ministerium?", fragte er fröhlich.

Neben Remus nickte Tonks überschwänglich.

Wieso war sie eigentlich so viel besser als er darin überraschende Neuigkeiten zu verkraften?

* * *

„Dora", setzte Remus nachdem sie eine Viertelstunde später das Haus wieder verlassen hatten vorsichtig an. Sie blieb stehen und sah unsicher in sein erschöpftes Gesicht auf.

„Ist es ok, wenn wir deinen Eltern heute nicht mehr von der Hochzeit erzählen?"

Tonks begann glockenhell zu lachen und drückte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich dachte, wir gehen am Samstag zu ihnen", sagte sie zwinkernd, „ich wollte sowieso vorbeikommen. Ich schick einfach noch eine Eule und sag Bescheid, dass ich jemanden mitbringe."

Samstag. Drei Tage um sich von dem Schock heute zu erholen. Das klang wunderbar.


	106. Chapter 106

FÜNF

„Entspann dich!"

Heute legte Tonks ihre Hände an Remus' Wangen und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Sei einfach du selbst und sie werden dich lieben."

Remus wurde unweigerlich an die Szene vor dem Haus seines Vaters erinnert. Doch seine Worte hatten unmöglich auch so leer klingen können.

„Es ist nur…" Er atmete langsam ein und sog Tonks' beruhigenden Duft tief in seine Lungen. „Ich hab das noch nie gemacht…", sagte er entschuldigend, „Eltern kennengelernt."

Tonks fing seinen Blick auf. „Daddy war immer cool. Selbst als ich schon sehr viel größere Trottel als dich angeschleppt habe."

Remus lächelte müde. „Und deine Mutter?"

„Sie…" Tonks brach unsicher ab. Sie neigte langsam den Kopf zur Seite und schien für einen Moment nach Worten zu suchen. „Sie neigt mehr dazu das große Ganze im Blick zu haben."

Remus wusste nicht im Entferntesten, was das bedeuten sollte, vermutete aber nichts Gutes. Tonks, die offenbar das Unbehagen in Remus' Gesicht gesehen hatte, drückte ihm schnell einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Hey, das wird schon."

Sie wandte sich zur Tür, drückte ein letztes Mal Remus' Hand und klopfte. Sekunden später schwang die Tür nach innen auf und ein großer blonder Mann mit rundem Bauch erschien. Sein Gesicht wies eine vage Ähnlichkeit zu Tonks' Großvater Ed auf, was Remus als gutes Zeichen interpretierte.

„Dora, wie schön dich zu sehen!"

Tonks trat vor und umarmte ihn. „Daddy!" Ihre Stimme drang gedämpft, aber freudig aus seinem Umhang hervor und noch ehe Tonks sich wieder ganz von ihm gelöst hatte, war er in einen Redestrom verfallen und mit ihr durch eine Tür am Ende des Korridors verschwunden.

Unschlüssig trat Remus über die Schwelle der Haustür. Sein Blick fiel auf eine schlanke Frau mit braunem Haar und schweren Augenlidern, die neben der Tür stand. Obwohl sie sich vor fast zwanzig Jahren schon einmal begegnet waren, hätte er Andromeda Tonks nur über die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange erkannt. Er versuchte sich sein Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen, als sie ihm eine Hand anbot und er sie zaghaft ergriff.

„Andromeda Tonks."

„Angenehm. Remus Lupin."

„Ah, natürlich", sagte sie und gleichzeitig wanderte ihr prüfender Blick kurz über Remus' angegrautes Haar und seinen abgetragenen Umhang. Trotzdem fuhr sie mit unverändert freundlicher Stimme fort: „Schön Sie kennenzulernen. Bitte", und wies mit ihrer Hand auf die Tür, durch die Tonks mit ihrem Vater verschwunden war.

Remus folgte ihrer Weisung und trat in ein großes einladendes Wohnzimmer, das mit Pflanzen und mehreren filigranen Tischen geschmückt war. Tonks saß bereits neben ihrem Vater auf einer kleinen Couch. Mr. Tonks wuschelte gerade freudestrahlend durch Tonks' kurze Haare und lobte dabei den, für den Anlass etwas dezenter gewählten, Blauton. Remus hörte wie Mrs. Tonks hinter ihm eintrat und die Tür schloss.

„Ted, Liebling, das ist Remus Lupin."

Ted Tonks sprang von der Couch auf, trat schnell ein paar Schritte auf Remus zu und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Sehr erfreut. Bitte setzen Sie sich doch."

„Vielen Dank."

Remus' Stimme klang in seinen Ohren viel zu steif, doch Ted wies mit unverändert freundlichem Gesicht in die Richtung der Sitzgruppe aus Couch und zwei Sesseln. Remus bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln wie Tonks sanft lächelnd auf der Couch ein paar Mal ermutigend auf den Platz neben sich tippte. Er folgte der Einladung und versank wenig später, seine kalten Hände unsicher in seinem Schoß gefaltet, in den viel zu weichen Polstern.

Ted und Andromeda Tonks ließ sich in den Sesseln ihnen gegenüber nieder.

„Zucker, Mr. Lupin?" Tonks' Mutter hatte bereits vier Tassen aus einer Vitrine an der Wand zu ihnen auf den Tisch gerufen und brachte nun mit einem eleganten Schwung ihres Zauberstabes eine bereitstehende große, bauchige Kanne dazu ihnen der Reihe nach einzuschenken.

„Ja, vielen Dank. Und bitte nennen Sie mich doch Remus."

Neben ihm lächelte Tonks aufmunternd. Er nahm seine dampfende Tasse Tee entgegen und blickte lächelnd in die Runde. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, in dem nur das Klappern der Tassen zu hören war, wandte Ted sich höflich an Remus.

„Sind Sie ein Auroren-Kollege von Dora?", fragte Ted freundlich, jedoch bemerkte Remus, wie sein Blick bei den Worten flüchtig über Remus' Gesicht, sein angegrautes Haar und seine Kleidung wanderte.

„Nun… nein, kein Kollege, ich bin kein Auror", erwiderte Remus stockend.

„Und was tun Sie stattdessen?", fragte Ted in interessiertem Ton.

Remus hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Er hatte erwartet, dass diese Frage kommen würde, aber inständig gehofft, dass dies erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt geschehen würde.

„Ich habe derzeit keine Anstellung", antwortete Remus leise.

Ted zog leicht die Augenbrauen hoch. Hastig fuhr Remus fort: „da ich momentan meine Zeit vollständig der Arbeit für den Orden widme."

Er hatte offensichtlich das Richtige gesagt, denn Ted nickte zufrieden und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee.

„Ich nehme an, der Orden ist es auch, der sie zu uns führt", sagte er und sah neugierig zu Remus hinüber.

Remus' Tasse hielt abrupt auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund inne. Hatte Tonks nicht gesagt, dass sie ankündigen würde jemanden mitzubringen? Sie hatte doch bestimmt erwähnt, in welcher Beziehung sie zu diesem jemand stehen würde. Verhalten versuchte Remus Tonks einen verstohlenen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen, doch Ted musterte ihn noch immer, auch wenn er Remus' Verwunderung nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. Ted streckte nun geistesabwesend seine Hand in Richtung des Sessels seiner Frau aus.

„Wir haben Dumbledore immer die Treue gehalten und ihm mit allem in unserer Macht Stehenden unterstützt. Sein Tod hat daran nichts geändert", sagte Ted ruhig. Er nahm die Hand seiner Frau, die auf der Armlehne des Sessels ruhte, in die seine. „ Aber bedauerlicherweise sind wir keine großen Kämpfer. Wir wissen unser Haus zu verteidigen mit Schutzzaubern und Verschleierungs-Flüchen, aber der offene Kampf, das ist eine ganz andere Sache."

Remus starrte Ted stumm an, der gerade liebevoll das Gesicht seiner Frau betrachtete.

„Unter uns, ich hab keine Ahnung, von wem Dora es hat. Aber Tatsache ist…" Abrupt schwang Teds Blick wieder zu Remus hinüber, der sofort angestrengt versuchte ein neutrales, höfliches Lächeln aufzusetzen. „… ich wüsste nicht, wie meine Frau und ich dem Orden momentan behilflich sein könnten."

Remus saß stocksteif da. Die Anspannung in seinem Körper war zurück und schien mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde stärker zu werden. Natürlich dachten sie, er wäre als Vertreter des Ordens hier. Warum sollte er auch sonst hier sein? Er mit seiner abgewrackten Gestalt neben Teds bildschöner Tochter. Ted sah Remus fragend an und schien nun darauf zu warten, dass dieser endlich etwas sagte. Doch Remus' Kopf weigerte sich, einen zusammenhängenden Strang von passenden Wörtern zu produzieren.

„Daddy!", durchbrach Tonks die Stille, „wir sind nicht wegen des Ordens hier."

Eine Falte bildete sich auf Teds Stirn. Remus konnte seinen Blick nicht von Teds Gesicht abwenden. Er spürte wie ihm die Tasse aus den Händen genommen wurde und hörte wie sie klirrend auf dem Tisch zum Stehen kam und immer noch starrte er wie gebannt in Teds Gesicht. Die Falte dort wurde stetig steiler und zeichnete sich nun hart im leicht gedämpften Licht des Raumes ab. Tonks hatte Remus' Hand ergriffen und sie sanft auf ihren Oberschenkeln abgelegt.

„Remus und ich, wir sind schon seit einiger Zeit zusammen und haben beschlossen zu heiraten."

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Remus wie Ted Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Sein Blick huschte über Tonks' Hand, die die von Remus in ihrem Schoß hielt, fiel auf die Schatten unter Remus' Augen, über seine Kleidung und blieb schließlich an seinem frühzeitig gealterten Gesicht und einer besonders unschönen Narbe auf seiner rechten Wange hängen. Die Luft schien so dicht, dass man sie mit dem Messer hätte schneiden können. Jede Sekunde dehnte sich unangenehm. Langsam, wie eine Katze, die sich vor dem nächsten Angriff in die perfekte Position bringt, beugte Ted sich vor und stellte seine Tasse auf dem flachen Tisch ab.

„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe…", sagte er mit leiser, fast flüsternder Stimme. Sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt und Remus konnte eine Ader an seiner Schläfe pulsieren sehen. „Sie wagen es in mein Haus zu kommen…"

Neben ihm sog Tonks heftig die Luft ein. „Daddy!"

Doch Ted brachte sie mit erhobener Hand zum Schweigen und fuhr mit kräftigerer Stimme fort. „…und mir _mitzuteilen_ , dass sie meine Tochter…"

„Dad!"

Teds Stimme schwoll an und Tonks' Protest ging matt in seinen weiteren Ausführungen unter.

„… obwohl Sie offensichtlich weder Geld noch Job besitzen und doppelt so alt wie Dora sind!" Er spuckte ihm die Worte entgegen und Remus saß nur still da, unfähig zu widersprechen. Wie sollte er auch? Nichts von dem, was Ted sagte, war falsch.

„Wahrscheinlich sind Sie auch der Grund dafür, dass meine Tochter in den letzten Monaten ein Schatten ihrer selbst gewesen ist, oder etwa nicht?!"

Remus war noch weiter in die Kissen gesunken, froh über jeden Zentimeter mehr, den er zwischen sich und Tonks' Vater bringen konnte. Er zuckte zusammen, als Ted aufsprang und ihn mit geballten Fäusten anstarrte.

„Habe ich etwas vergessen?!", spie dieser Remus entgegen und ein feuchter Schleier traf sein Gesicht.

Remus sah es fast schon vor sich, wie er wütend aufspringen würde um Ted anzuschreien, dass er das doch alles selbst wüsste, dass er sich Monate lang dagegen gestemmt hatte eine Beziehung mit Dora einzugehen, eben weil er dies alles wusste und noch so viel mehr, was Ted sich nicht mal ausmalen konnte. Remus war nicht nur größer als Ted, auch muskulöser und nach seiner Zeit im Wald wahrscheinlich auch sehr viel furchteinflößender, wenn er es darauf anlegen würde. Doch als der Geruch von Tonks, diese Mischung aus wütender Anspannung, die über ihrem üblichen perfekten Chaos lag, zu ihm herüber wehte, verschwand das Bild und die Wut mit ihm.

Bedächtig setzte sich Remus aufrechter hin, stand aber nicht auf. Mit einem freudlosen Lächeln sah er zu Ted auf, der ihm immer noch mit zornig funkelnden Augen ansah. Remus erwiderte seinen Blick nur umso gelassener.

„Ja, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, haben Sie noch vergessen, Mr. Tonks."

Remus wusste nicht, warum er es gesagt hatte, konnte sich nicht erklären wie seine Stimme dabei so ruhig hatte klingen können. Doras völlig entgeisterte Blick flackerte zu Remus. Ihre Mutter auf der anderen Seite des Raumes rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter, doch Remus' Augen und Aufmerksamkeit hingen an Ted, dessen Gesicht nur noch eine zornverzerrte Grimasse war. Remus roch seine Wut, spürte, dass er sie nur mit Mühe am Ausbrechen hinderte, war des Schweißes, der auf Teds Stirn und in seinen Handflächen stand, gewahr und unter all dem roch er deutlich noch etwas anderes. Furcht.

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Dann, so energisch als setzte er zum Apparieren an, wandte Ted sich von Remus ab und stürmte wortlos aus dem Zimmer.

„Daddy!" Tonks setzt ihm mit wehendem Umhang nach. Die wütenden Schritte entfernten sich und eine Tür schlug in einem anderen Teil des Hauses zu.

Remus starrte fest auf die Stelle am Ende des Korridors, wo Tonks' bunter Haarschopf verschwunden war und wusste selbst nicht genau, was geschehen war. Vor zwei Monaten hätte er Teds Kritik doch noch uneingeschränkt Recht gegeben und wäre zu der gleichen Schlussfolgerung gelangt. Dass es besser für Tonks war, wenn Remus sie nie wiedersah. Doch genauso wusste er, dass das, egal wie diese Begegnung mit ihren Eltern ausgehen würde, keine Option mehr sein würde. Weder für ihn noch für Dora. Doch das konnten ihre Eltern ja nicht wissen. Es wäre ein Prozess bis sie es akzeptieren würden, und als diese Erkenntnis langsam in Remus' Bewusstsein dran, vergrub er niedergeschlagen sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Remus fuhr erschrocken hoch, als er das Geräusch einer Tasse, die auf einer Untertasse abgestellt wurde, hörte. Er hatte vergessen, dass Tonks' Mutter noch immer ihm gegenüber in einem der Sessel saß. Sie beobachtete Remus mit interessiertem Blick, die Untertasse mit der Teetasse noch immer in der Hand.

Schließlich sprach sie und Remus war überrascht wie ruhig ihre Stimme klang.

„Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht… in Zeiten wie diesen."

Remus zog unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie fragend an. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum, als ob auch sie seine Anwesenheit für einen kurzen Moment vergessen hätte.

„Voller Hass … und Furcht. Mit Leuten wie Greyback. Jede freie Minute geht für die Arbeit im Orden drauf. Auch bei Nymphadora." Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Aber ich schätze… es war nie besonders leicht als Werwolf?"

Bevor Remus entschieden hatte, ob Andromeda auf diese Frage eine Antwort erwartete, sprach sie erneut, mit dieser ruhigen, fast gleichgültigen Stimme: „Es gibt Gerüchte… sie wollen Werwölfen das Führen von Zauberstäben verbieten."

Remus' Hände lagen steif und kalt in seinem Schoß. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, starrte er Andromeda an, doch ihr Blick strich weiter unstet durch den Raum.

„Man fragt sich, was als nächstes kommt. Obwohl… eigentlich ist es klar." Beantwortete sie ihre eigene Frage mit schwerer Stimme, „Muggelgeborenen… dann Halbblütern… und dann sieben sie unter den _wahren Zauberern_." Besonders bei den letzten Worten schwang Verbitterung in ihrem Ton mit. Plötzlich hatte ihr Blick Remus' Augen gefunden, fixierte sie und ließ ihn noch mehr erstarren. „Ich kann mir nicht ausmalen wie sich das anfühlen muss. Besonders mit ihren Fähigkeiten."

Unwillkürlich runzelte Remus die Stirn. Er wusste nicht von welchen Fähigkeiten sie sprach. Sie schien seine Verwirrung zu bemerken.

„Sirius hat oft von Ihnen gesprochen. Mit Bewunderung und schlecht verstecktem Neid. Zehn ZAGs und 6 UTZs, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Er hat jedoch nie erwähnt, dass Sie… ein…"

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Allein der Gedanke, dass Sirius vor Jahren auf eben dieser Couch gesessen und mit seiner Kusine beim Tee über ihn gesprochen hatte war zu absurd. Noch dazu mit Neid. Sirius war doch derjenige gewesen, der das gute Aussehen hatte, dem die Mädchen nachrannten, der trotz seiner Faulheit jede Prüfungen im Schlaf meisterte, der James' _bester_ Freund gewesen war.

Andromeda war aufgestanden und an einen antiken Sekretär neben dem Fenster getreten. Remus beobachtete, wie sie eine der Schubladen aufzog und eine kleine Schachtel herausholte. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte sie den Raum und reichte ihm die Schachtel. Er nahm sie unschlüssig entgegen und klappte den Deckel auf. Sein erstaunter Blick fiel auf ein rotes Samtkissen, auf dem zwei schmale Goldringe, die mit zarten Mustern umspielt waren, ruhten.

„Von Kobolden handgefertigt", sagte Andromeda und saß bereits wieder in ihrem Sessel als Remus aufsah. „Seit fünf Generationen in der Familie. Mein Onkel Alphad hat sie mir geschenkt, als ich ihm von meiner Verlobung erzählt habe. Ted hat sich dann geweigert, jeden Tag eine Erinnerung an meine niederträchtige Familie am Finger zu tragen', wie er es ausdrückte…" Ihre Stimme erstarb. Nach kurzem Zögern fuhr sie jedoch fort: „Mein Onkel Alphad war ein guter Mann… Sirius auch… weiße Schaf in einer Herde voller schwarzer. Kommt immer wieder vor."

Ihr Blick musterte wieder Remus' Gesicht und diesmal lag etwas Warnendes in ihm. Oder war es eine Drohung? Die Aussage, dass Remus erst noch beweisen müsse, ob er ein Wolf in weißem oder schwarzem Schafspelz sei.

„Danke!", sagte Remus und seine Stimme klang so schwach, dass er froh war, dass ihr Blick noch immer auf seinem Gesicht ruhte und sie die Bewegung seiner Lippen gesehen haben musste.

„Die Hochzeit ist am Dienstag um 12 im Ministerium."

Andromeda nickte langsam. „Wir werden da sein", sagte sie und stand auf. Automatisch erhob sich auch Remus. Er folgte ihr, als sie durch den Flur ging und vor einer Tür in der Mitte des Korridors stehen blieb. Ihre Hand bereits auf der Klinke wandte sie sich ihm noch einmal zu.

„Sie sind mit einem Periculum-Zauber belegt. Sie werden kalt, wenn der Träger des anderen Rings in Gefahr ist. Natürlich völlig sinnlos, dieser Zeit… aber es wird eine Zeit nach dem Krieg kommen." Sie atmete schwer ein. „…auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Remus schluckte. Der gleichgültige Ton, in dem sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, ließ ihm einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken laufen.

„Versprechen Sie mir, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht Stehende tun um meine Tochter zu beschützen!" Vielleicht war dies ihre einzige Motivation, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf. Werwölfe wurden in der jetzigen Gesellschaft aufs schärfste diskriminiert. Er wusste, trotz seiner Zustimmung Dora zu heiraten, dass er sie diesem Stigma aussetzten würde und sie an Vollmond in Gefahr bringen würde. Aber an den 29 anderen Tagen im Monat, war er immer noch stärker als seine menschliche Form vermuten ließ, würde bestialisch für Dora kämpfen, wenn es nötig werden sollte und von einigen Feinden vielleicht so sehr gefürchtet werden, dass diese es gar nicht erst zum Kampf kommen lassen würden. Vielleicht war dies auch Andromedas einziger Grund ihn als ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn zu tolerieren. Doch Remus war es egal. Wenn dieser Grund für sie genügte, so würde er auch Remus ausreichen.

„Ich werde Dora mit meinem Leben verteidigen, wenn es nötig wird", sagte er und sah in ihre schmalen, Tonks so unähnlichen, Augen. Über Andromedas Lippen huschte ein winziges Zucken, dass er nicht zu deuten wusste. Dann öffnete sie die Tür.

Dora stand ein wenig abseits ihres Vaters, der ihr den Rücken zuwandte und nicht aufblickte als sie eintraten. Tränen glitzerten auf ihren Wangen. Andromeda ging auf sie zu und legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ihr geht jetzt besser, Liebling!"

Tonks umarmte wortlos ihre Mutter und warf einen Blick in die Richtung ihres Vaters. „Tschüß Daddy." Ted reagierte nicht und sofort glitzerten neue Tränen in Tonks' Augen auf. Abrupt drehte sie sich um, kam mit schnellen Schritten auf Remus zu und zog ihn energisch mit sich vor die Haustür. In dem Moment, da ihre Sohlen die kleinen Steinchen des Weges, der durch den Vorgarten zum Haus führte, berührten, löste sich die Umgebung auf und Remus wurde von ihr in das Dunkel des Nichts gerissen.


	107. Chapter 107

SECHS

Wann war Remus wohl das letzte Mal so nervös gewesen? Viele Ereignisse, besonders in Verbindung mit Dora, schossen ihm bei dieser Frage durch den Kopf. Der Moment bevor er ihr und Padraig in Hogsmeade gegenübergetreten war. Die Nacht im Februar, als er vor ihrem Haus gestanden hatte und mit sich gerungen hatte, ob er klopfen sollte um mit ihr über den Plan, den er zum Schutz von Michael Montgomery ausgeheckt hatte, zu reden. Und die Nacht fast ein Jahr davor, in der sie ihn zu sich zitiert hatte, weil sie es satt hatte zu warten, bis er aufhörte ein Trottel zu sein. Doch in all diesen Momenten war es eine andere Art von Nervosität gewesen. Die Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen oder Dora zu verletzten. Hier hingegen fühlte er sich auf unangenehme Art… eingesperrt. Und hatte zudem das ungute Gefühl, das ihn sein neuentdecktes Selbstbewusstsein, das er durch das Vertrauen in seine zweite, wölfische Natur entdeckt hatte, nicht im Geringsten helfen würde.

„Vollständiger Name der ersten Partei?" Die Hexe hob bei dieser Frage nicht den Kopf und klang unverändert unbeteiligt.

„Nymphadora Tonks!", sagte Dora neben ihm und drückte sanft seine Hand. Nur das Kratzen der Feder, die die Hexe in langsamen Bögen über das Pergament zog, durchschnitt die unangenehme Stille. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, sprach sie weiter.

„Geburtsdatum?"

Es war Remus ein Rätsel wie Dora so ruhig die Fragen beantworten konnte, denn ihm kam das Setup dieser Eheschließung wie reinste Schikane vor. Während die Feder der Hexe wieder über das Pergament kratzte sah er sich unsicher in dem kleinen, fensterlosen Raum um.

Tonks' Eltern saßen auf den einzigen beiden Stühlen rechts neben Dora. Andromedas Gesicht wirkte ausdruckslos, doch sie hatte es geschafft bei der Begrüßung im Atrium Remus sanft zuzulächeln. Ted hatte sich geweigert ihm die Hand zu geben und sich nur durch einen bösen Seitenblick seiner Frau dazu bewegen lassen, Dora einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. In seinem Gesicht stand auch jetzt noch die pure Abneigung gegen alles, für das diese Veranstaltung stand und auch wenn Remus nie seinen Augen begegnet war, konnte er doch spüren wie Ted ihm abfällige Seitenblicke zuwarf. Auf Remus' linker Seite stand Lyall. Er lächelte sanft und schien von den Schikanen der Administrations-Hexe fast ebenso wenig mitzubekommen wie Dora.

„Vollständiger Name der zweiten Partei?"

„Remus John Lupin", sagte Remus mit kratziger Stimme. Der Kragen seines Festumhangs war unangenehm eng und die Luft in diesem Büro war so warm und stickig, dass er zu schwitzen begonnen hatte. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, trüge er nun seine normale, abgetragene Kleidung. Vielleicht den Pullover, den Dora ihm vor Ewigkeiten in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte. Er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, für einen Tag ein Vermögen für einen Festumhang zu bezahlen. Aber Dora hatte andere Pläne gehabt und ihm, ohne auch nur zu fragen, einen Umhang in einem dunklen Grünton mit festlichen Manschettenknöpfen, die allein wahrscheinlich schon das, was Remus im Monat für Nahrung ausgab, gekostet hatten, besorgt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihr mehr um das Prinzip ging. Auch wenn dieses anscheinend nicht so weit gegangen war, sie in ein weißes Kleid zu zwingen.

„Geburtsdatum?"

„10. März 1960."

Dora lächelte ihm von der Seite her überglücklich zu. Eine Strähne ihrer langen, hochgesteckten grünen Haare, die in perfekter Harmonie zu Remus' Umhang passten, hatte sich gelöst und fiel ihr aufreizend in die Augen. Beim Anblick ihrer funkelnden Augen, ihres bildschönen Gesichts und des pinken, halblangen Kleides, das sich fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren biss aber die gleiche Farbe hatte, wie die geschrumpfte Lupine in seinem Knopfloch, musste Remus unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Miss Tonks…"

Mit einem Mal blickte die Hexe unvermittelt auf, sah mit ernstem Ausdruck zu Dora und begann in eindringlichen Worten zu sprechen.

„… zu meinen Aufgaben als Mitarbeiterin der Abteilung für Bürgerverwaltung gehört seit dem neuesten Gesetzt zur Sicherheit vor und von halbmenschlicher Kreaturen vom 1. Juli dieses Jahres Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass dem Ministerium mehrere Hinweise vorliegen, dass es sich bei dem hier anwesenden Remus Lupin um einen Werwolf handelt. Diese Hinweise können von Ihnen aufgrund der geplanten Eheschließung eingesehen und bewertet werden. Wenden sie sich dafür an einen Mitarbeiter der Abteilung…"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", unterbrach Dora die Hexe mit fester Stimme, „mir ist bekannt, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist."

Remus spürte wie seine Handfläche feucht wurde, doch Dora drückte nur noch stärker seine Finger. Sie hatten darüber geredet, hatten das Für und Wider abgewogen, aber Tatsache blieb, dass es seit Remus' Jahr als Lehrer in Hogwarts zumindest einen Mitarbeiter im Ministerium geben musste, der definitiv wusste, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und dass er sich nach dem neuen Gesetz ein paar Monate Azkaban einhandeln würde, wenn er egal welchen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums in diesem Punkt belog.

„Sie geben also zu, dass sie ein Werwolf sind?"

Der finstere Blick der Hexe schwang nun zu Remus hinüber. Remus hielt ihrem Augenkontakt stand und bejahte die Frage. Er folgte still den Weisungen der Hexe und setzte seine Unterschrift unter ein Formular mit einer Einverständniserklärung in das neue Werwolfregister aufgenommen zu werden, das sie ihm hinhielt.

„Und Sie sind trotzdem gewillt die Eheschließung mit ihm zu vollziehen? Obwohl sie wissen, dass er ein Werwolf ist und damit eine halbmenschliche, dunkle Kreatur, die vom Ministerium der Gefahrenklasse 7 zugeordnet wurde?", wandte sich die Hexe sofort wieder an Dora. Remus konnte hören wie Ted hinter ihm noch schwerer zu atmen begann.

„Ja, das bin ich", sagte Dora. Die Hexe musterte sie für einen kurzen Moment kritisch und machte dann ein Häkchen auf ihrem Pergament.

„In diesem Fall", fuhr sie ausdruckslos fort, „brauchen wir noch die beglaubigte Bestätigung, dass sie beide an einer Belehrungsveranstaltung zum sicheren Umgang mit Lycanthropie teilgenommen haben um fortzufahren."

Die Worte klangen für einen Moment in dem kleinen stickigen Raum nach.

„Die was?", fragte Dora dann überrascht.

„Die beglaubigte Bestätigung über die Teilnahme an einer Belehrungsveranstaltung über den sicheren Umgang mit und das sichere Verhalten von Betroffenen der Lycanthropie", sagte die Hexe mit fester Stimme in der nun eindeutig etwas Häme mitschwang, „sicher ist Ihnen bewusst, dass seit dem neuesten Gesetzt zur…"

„Wo bekommt man so eine Bestätigung her?", unterbrach Dora die Hexe mit scharfer Stimme. Remus konnte riechen, dass es unmittelbare, unschöne Konsequenzen für die Hexe haben würde, wenn diese ihre Worte nun zu unbedacht wählte. Vorsichtshalber verstärkte er den Druck um Doras Finger um sie im Zweifelsfall zurückzuhalten.

„Diese Bescheinigung kann von Mitarbeitern der Abteilung für die Regulation und Kontrolle magischer Kreaturen ausgestellt werden", sagte die Hexe nun mit einem falschen Lächeln, „aber die Wartelisten sind sehr lang. Also, wenn sie nicht…"

„Wieso haben Sie mir das nicht gesagt, als wir den Termin vereinbart haben?", fragte Dora so laut, dass alle Anwesenden synchron zusammenzuckten.

„Muss mir entfallen sein", sagte die Hexe unbeteiligt und senkte den Blick wieder auf ihre Pergamente, „aber wenn sie die Bestätigung nicht haben, können wir nicht fortfahren und da ich in 15 Minuten den nächsten Termin…"

„15 Minuten werden ausreichen, keine Sorge!", sagte Dora bedrohlich und riss sich mit einem Ruck von Remus' Hand los. Mit einem etwas verwirrten Lyall im Schlepptau stürzte sie aus dem Raum. Moody warf ihr mit seinem magischen Auge einen verwunderten Blick nach und nahm dann wieder seinen Wachposten neben der Tür ein. In dem Raum herrschte eine so unangenehme Stille, dass Remus sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Verhalten lächelnd erwiderte er Andromedas fragenden Blick und wurde fast zehn Zentimeter kleiner, als er Teds finsteren Augen begegnete. Die Hexe hinter dem Schreibtisch ordnete ihre Pergamente und sah dann demonstrativ auf ihre Armbanduhr.

Sie hörten Doras stampfende Schritte lange bevor sie wieder den Raum betrat und sich, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, wieder an Remus rechter Seite stellte und seine Hand ergriff. Lyall murmelte Remus grinsend ein: „ich mag sie bei jeder Begegnung mehr", zu und stellte sich hinter Remus um Platz für einen kleinen, hageren Mann mit angegrauten Haaren zu machen, der ein wenig außer Atem wirkte.

Der Mann holte einmal tief Luft und begann dann in einem ungeheuren Tempo einen scheinbar auswendiggelernten Text herunter zu rattern.

„Unter Lycanthropie versteht man die Verwandlung eines Individuums in einen sogenannten Werwolf, eine wolfähnliche, aber ungleich gefährlichere Kreatur, unter dem äußeren Zwanges des Vollmonds. Diese Verwandlung kann von dem betroffenem Individuum weder verhindert noch gesteuert werden und führt außerdem zu dem Verlust des menschlichen Verstandes in der Zeit der Verwandlung, was…"

Remus hörte nicht mehr zu. Die Worte verschwammen, nur unterbrochen von den röchelnden Atemzügen des Mannes an unvorhersehbaren Stellen der Sätze, immer mehr zu einem einzigen liturgischen Singsang. Ein paar Satzfragmente drangen noch zu Remus durch. Die Warnung sich nicht ausschließlich auf noch experimentelle Mittel, wie den Wolfsbanntrank zu verlassen. Die Schilderungen der Verletzungen, die in wölfischer Form und auch in menschlicher Form bei dem Kontakt mit Werwölfen entstehen konnten. Dann, so unvermittelt, wie jede Atempause des Mannes gewesen war, stoppte sein gesamter Monolog und er hielt Remus und Tonks ein Formular auf einem Klemmbrett und eine Feder entgegen. Nach dem sie ihre Unterschriften unter den Text gesetzt hatten, stempelte der Mitarbeiter das Pergament und ließ es dann wortlos auf den Tisch vor der Hexe fallen, bevor er erschöpft gegen die Wand sank, wo Lyall zu ihm eilte um ihn mit einem Händedruck zu danken und ihn zu stützen, falls seine Füße unter ihm nachzugeben drohten. Der Ausdruck der Hexe erinnerte an jemanden, der gerade bei dem Versuch einem Kind Süßigkeiten zu stehlen ertappt worden war.

Missmutig griff sie zu ihrer Feder und sprach ohne aufzusehen in Richtung der Tischplatte.

„Da die Belehrung zur Lycanthropie so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat, werde ich mich nun kurz halten müssen", sagte sie in verbissenem Tonfall.

„Das kann der Festlichkeit der Veranstaltung nur zuträglich sein", hörte Remus seinen Vater hinter sich halblaut murmeln.

„Wollen Sie die hier anwesende Nymphadora Tonks zu ihrer Frau nehmen?", fragte die Hexe und warf Remus einen Blick aus verengten Augen zu.

„Ja, das will ich", sagte Remus und neben ihm begann Tonks noch breiter zu strahlen. Hinter ihr verzog sich Teds Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse. Er sah aus als hätte er eine Schleimkröte verschluckt.

„Wollen Sie den hier anwesenden Werwolf Remus Lupin zu ihrem Mann nehmen?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall", sagte Dora und zwinkerte Remus freudig zu.

Die Hexe erhob sich von dem Tisch und streckte unzeremoniell ihren Zauberstab aus um ihre ineinander gelegten Hände zu berühren.

„Dann erkläre ich sie hiermit offiziell zu Mann und Frau."

Sie schlug die Mappe mit den Pergamenten zu und wies mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Tür noch bevor sich der goldene Faden, der ihre Hände umspannte, wieder aufgelöst hatte.


	108. Chapter 108

SIEBEN

„Na das war doch mal ein Erlebnis!", sagte Dora in dem Moment, da sie im hellen Licht der Sonne auf dem Rasen aufsetzen. Sie brach in ein helles Lachen aus und zog Remus gleichzeitig am Kragen seines Umhangs in einen Kuss, der ab und an von ihren erstickten Lachsalven unterbrochen wurde.

„Es tut mir so leid, Morphi", sagte Remus leise, „du hast so viel mehr verdient."

„Ich hab dich verdient, das reicht", erwiderte Dora und zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu.

Remus löste sich sanft aus ihrer Umarmung und griff mit einer Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Dora erhob irritiert die Augenbrauen als er die Schatulle öffnete und den kleineren der beiden Ringe von dem Samtkissen nahm um ihn ihr auf den Finger zu steckten.

„Musstest du dafür wieder mit Vampiren im Eberkopf rumhelern?", fragte sie spitz, griff aber sofort nach dem zweiten Ring, „oder sind das Familienerbstücke."

„Letzteres", meinte Remus lächelnd, „aber aus deiner Familie. Deine Mum hat sie mir gegeben." Für einen Moment betrachtete Remus belustigt Doras erstaunt aufgerissenen Augen. Er neigte den Kopf um sie erneut zu küssen.

„Remus! Tonks!"

Mollys freudige Stimme wehte von der anderen Seite des Gartens zu ihnen hinüber, so dass sie beide die Köpfe drehten.

„Da lass ich dich einmal die Führung beim Apparieren übernehmen und wir landen eine Meile vom Haus entfernt", sagte Dora spitz.

Remus lächelte nur sanft. Es war keines Wegs ein Versehen seinerseits gewesen, dass sie hierher appariert waren, sondern diente viel mehr dem Überraschungsmoment. Er nahm behutsam Doras Hand um sie durch das Wirrwarr an Beeten auf das Haus und vor allem die Tafel, vor der Molly und Doras Großvater Ed schon warteten, zu führen. Dora blieb verblüfft stehen als sie den Tisch genauer erkennen konnte.

„Wie hast du…", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme und ließ den Blick über die Unmengen scheinbar unpassend zusammengewürfelter Blumen wandern, die jeden Zentimeter des Tisches, der nicht von Gedecken oder der großen Torte in der Mitte eingenommen wurde, bedeckten.

„Mit der Hilfe von Molly und Ed", sagte Remus lächelnd.

In diesem Moment warf sich Molly gratulierend in Doras Arme und auch Ed kam auf sie zu um Remus die Hand zu schütteln. Durch Mollys Arme hinweg hatte Dora die Torte genauer in Augenschein genommen.

„Sind das?", fragte sie erstaunt und deutete auf die Verzierungen.

„Schokodrops", bestätigte Molly sofort, „ich wollte ja Marzipanrosen mache, aber Remus hat darauf bestanden."

Dora fing wieder haltlos zu lachen an und küsste erst Molly und dann ihren Großvater auf die Wangen. In diesem Moment hätte keine Ansammlung von Blumen der Welt mit Doras unglaublichem Duft mithalten können.

Doras Großvater schenkte allen anwesenden Kürbissaft ein und sie setzten sich um auf die übrigen Gäste zuwarten. Gedankenversunken beobachtete Remus Doras freudiges Gesicht und labte sich an ihrem fröhlichen Geruch während sie lachend von der Trauung berichtete und Mollys Entschuldigungen, dass Arthur und Bill zu viel zu tun hätten um einen Tag frei zu nehmen mit einer Handbewegung beiseite wischte. Nach einer Weile stießen Doras Eltern wieder zu der Runde, die sich nach der Trauung kurz versabschiedet hatten um sich laut Andromedas Aussage noch ein wenig frisch zu machen. Remus hatte den untrüglichen Eindruck, dass sie ihren Mann eigentlich nur noch einmal zurechtweisen hatte wollen, denn Ted wirkte nun etwas neutraler, wenn auch noch nicht freundlich und warf gelegentlich verunsicherte Seitenblicke in Richtung seiner Frau.

Mad-Eye hatte sich zu Doras Enttäuschung bereits im Atrium verabschiedet, weil er dringende Angelegenheiten zu klären hatte, doch als um Punkt eins überraschend Aberforth im Garten erschien, bestätigte sich Remus' Vermutung dass Moodys frühzeitiger Aufbruch eine andere Ursache hatte. Ted, Andromeda und Molly beäugten den Ankömmling, der Dora zum Gratulieren so väterlich in die Arme schloss, etwas irritiert, hießen ihn aber herzlich an der Tafel willkommen. Fünf Minuten später trudelte Lyall mit seinen zwei Schützlingen ein. Er warf einen Blick auf die Torte und fing schallend an zu lachen, während die Kinder Remus mit einer stürmischen Umarmung ins Gras warfen.

„Das ist deine Frau, Unguis?", fragte Ivera überschwänglich und deute mit einem Finger auf Dora, die mit einem Ausdruck belustigten Erstaunens die Kinder musterte „Sie ist sehr hübsch. Aber warum hat sie grüne Haare?"

„Voll cool", lobte Aidan und sah bewundernd zu Dora auf. Diese fing sofort wieder zu lachen an und begrüßte die beiden mit einer liebevollen Umarmung.

„Unguis?", flüsterte Dora grinsend in Remus' Richtung, während sie sich wieder setzten, „mir war nicht klar, dass du einen Tarnnamen hattest."

„Eher einen zweiten Namen… wie alle dort", sagte Remus. Doch bevor er weitere Erklärungen liefern konnte, bestand Molly darauf, dass sie die Torte anschnitten.

Molly hatte sich mit ihrer Backkunst selbst übertroffen und so schienen alle Anwesenden für einen Moment äußerst zufrieden damit still in den warmen Sonnenstrahlen zu sitzen und ein Tortenstück nach dem anderen zu verspeisen, auch wenn Ted ab und an verunsicherte Blicke in Richtung der Kinder warf, die von Lyall nur unter äußerster Mühe dazu überredet werden konnten, nicht mit den Fingern zu essen. Nachdem er den halblaut ausgetragenen Kampf gewonnen hatte, griffen sie zwar folgsam nach den kleinen Gabeln, wirkten im Umgang mit diesen aber recht unbeholfen, so dass ihre Lippen bald dunkel von Schokolade waren.

„Zu schade, dass Harry nicht hier ist", sagte Molly und blickte bedauernd in die Runde.

„Wir haben darüber nachgedacht ihn einzuladen", erwiderte Dora direkt an Molly gewandt, auch wenn außer Frage stand, dass alle in ihrer kleinen Runde zuhörten, „aber die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wären einfach zu enorm gewesen."

„Selbstverständlich", bestätigte Molly sofort, „ich denke nur, dass er etwas enttäuscht sein wird. Immerhin kommst du, da Sirius und Albus fort sind, einer Vaterfigur für ihn nun am nächsten, Remus."

Remus sah verwundert auf. Ihm war als Werwolf immer völlig klar gewesen, dass ihm niemals jemand die Obhut über ein Kind übertragen würde und er auch nie selbst Kinder haben würde. Deswegen war ihm der Gedanke, dass Harry etwas Derartiges in ihm sehen könnte, in der Tat noch nie gekommen. Und auch in dem Jahr in Hogwarts, als er ihn etwas kennengelernt hatte, war Remus ihm doch vor allem ein Lehrer gewesen.

„Denkst du wirklich, Molly?", fragte er irritiert.

„Natürlich", sagte Molly und wirkte dabei milde überrascht über seine Frage. „Ich meine, er ist inzwischen fast erwachsen, so dass er weniger abhängig von einem solchen Vorbild ist, aber ich für meinen Teil habe nie verstanden, warum Dumbledore dich nicht gebeten hat ihn großzuziehen, nachdem Lily und James gestorben sind. Du warst einer ihrer engsten Freunde und eine bessere Wahl als diese Muggel wärst du allemal gewesen."

Remus starrte Molly verblüfft an, ohne etwas erwidern zu können. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Ted und auch Lyall mehr als gespannt auf eine Antwort von Remus warteten. Dora nahm unterstützend seine Hand und sah aus den Augenwinkeln unsicher in seine Richtung.

„Nun", begann Remus vorsichtig. „Es gibt zumindest den einen offensichtlichen Grund", sagte er und versuchte sein Gesicht in ein unbeschwertes Lächeln zu zwingen.

„Sicher… sicher", sagte Molly. Für einen Moment dachte Remus, dass das Thema damit beendet wäre, denn sie griff mit einem breiten Lächeln gerade nach Aidans Teller und füllte ihm ein drittes Stück von der Torte auf. Als der Junge freudestrahlend seine Zähne in der Sahne versenkte, die Gabel wieder völlig vergessen, wandte sich Molly jedoch erneut an Remus. „Ich denke nur, dass du Harry ein guter Vater gewesen wärst."

„Danke, Molly", sagte Remus mit erstickter Stimme. Er konnte nicht wirklich erklären, warum ihm dieser Satz so rührte, aber ihn von Molly gesagt zu bekommen, musste etwas heißen. Wie automatisch tastete Remus nach Doras Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Und ich bin überzeugt", fuhr Molly unerwartet fort und ihre Augen huschten nun von Remus zu Dora, „dass du auch deinen eigenen Kindern ein guter Vater sein wirst."

Remus hatte keine Zeit diese Aussage sacken zu lassen, denn in diesem Moment schlug Teds Faust laut auf der Tischplatte auf und die Köpfe aller am Tisch, bis auf die von Aidan und Ivera, die sich gerade still um die Reste des Tortenstücks stritten, schnellten in Teds Richtung.

„Jetzt machen Sie aber mal Halblang!", spie Ted Molly wütend entgegen, die angesichts der Lautstärke seiner Bemerkung erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Niemand, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat, würde einem Werwolf ein Kind anvertrauen. Nicht einmal jemand so naives wie Dumbledore!"

Remus' Blick schwang nervös zu Aberforth hinüber. Erleichtert stellte er jedoch fest, dass dieser das Gespräch nur mit sachlichem Interesse zu verfolgen schien.

„Und wir können uns das gerne weiter schön reden und so tun als ob alles in Ordnung ist", fuhr Ted noch etwas lauter fort und ließ sich dabei auch nicht von den finsteren Blicken seiner Frau zügeln, „aber Tatsache bleibt, dass er ein verdammter Werwolf ist. Und allein der Gedanke, dass er jemals Kinder mit meiner Tochter haben könnte, widert mich an."

Ted sprang auf und starrte mit geballten Fäusten und verkrampften Schultern quer über den Tisch in Remus' Augen. Für einen Moment herrschte angespannte Stille. Dann war Iveras zarte, fragende Stimme zu hören: „Bekommen die beiden ein Baby, Lyall?" Remus' Vater versuchte sie mit einem sanften Zischen zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch ihr Mund formte bereits den nächsten verhängnisvollen Satz: „Hoffentlich ist es ein Werwolf, dann sind wir ein richtiges Rudel."

Teds letztes bisschen Beherrschung löste sich mit einem Schlag in Luft auf.

„DAS IST ABARTIG!", schrie er wild gestikulierend, „Warum ist es erlaubt das dieses… BIEST… meine Tochter…"

Der Rest seiner wütenden Worte ging in dem Tumult unter, der in dieser Sekunde losbrach. Remus hörte einen lauten Knall und zog instinktiv seinen Zauberstab um einen Schutzschild um sich und Dora zu ziehen. Lyall griff nach seinen Schützlingen und schubste sie mit schützend erhobenen Armen vom Tisch weg in ein nahes Beet. Aberforth zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, wartete aber bevor er zur Tat schritt, während Molly und Ed sich fluchtartig hinter ihn duckten. Erst als Ted, der ein paar Meter durch die Luft geflogen war, mit dem Rücken voran auf dem Gras aufschlug und sich mühsam wieder aufrappelte, wurde Remus bewusst, dass Dora es war, die ihm mit angriffsbereitem Zauberstab gegenüber stand und nur von Remus' Schild daran gehindert wurde, ihm noch weitere und schlimmere Flüche entgegen zu schleudern.

Remus stand wie versteinert da und beobachtete mit perplexer Miene wie Dora sich fauchend und schreiend gegen die unsichtbare Barriere stemmte. Ihre genauen Worte waren dadurch, dass sie von ebenso harschen Worten Teds überlagert wurden, nicht auszumachen, auch wenn Remus' von beiden Parteien ein paar Schnipsel aufschnappte, bei denen er unweigerlich die Einstellung seiner Mutter zu Schimpfwörtern gutheißen musste.

Irgendwann verstummte Ted und drehte sich mit einem letzten funkelnden Blick in Remus' Richtung ins Nichts. Langsam ließ Remus den Zauberstab und damit den Schild sinken, bereute es aber fast augenblicklich, da Dora Ted sofort mit einem wütenden Aufschrei, dass sie noch nicht fertig mit ihm sei, ins Nichts folgte. Die Stille setzte so plötzlich ein, als hätten sie mit einem Mal das Auge des Tornados erreicht und ebenso angespannt standen sich alle Anwesenden gegenüber.

„Möchte noch jemand Torte?", fragte Remus tonlos.

Lyalls Hände schnellten von den Ohren der Kinder zu ihren Mündern, um sie an einem unangemessen freudigen Aufschrei zu hindern. Um seinen Fingern etwas zu tun zu geben, füllte Remus erneut ihre Teller. Als er wieder aufsah, saß die Festtagsgemeinschaft bis auf Andromeda, die etwas unschlüssig neben dem Fleckchen Gras stand, auf dem erst Ted, dann Dora verschwunden war, wieder am Tisch. Sie kam langsam auf Remus zu und ergriff seine Hand. Sie drückte sie einmal kurz und sah dann aus ihren dunklen Augen unschlüssig zu ihm auf. Es wirkte als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch im letzten Moment schien sie es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen und nickte nur.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragte sie in Richtung ihres Schwiegervaters.

Ed schüttelte sanft lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich bin mit dem Wagen da, Andromeda, danke."

Andromeda nickte abwesend und disapparierte dann mit einer eleganten Drehung.

* * *

Molly hatte ihm immer und immer wieder versichert, dass Ted sich schon wieder beruhigen würde und früh genug merken würde, was für einen großartigen Schwiegersohn er in Remus hatte. Zum Abschied hatte sie ihn so lang und fest gedrückt, dass er sich schon gefragt hatte, ob sie überhaupt beabsichtigte ihn irgendwann wieder loszulassen und war mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, dass sie die Kinder nicht zu lange alleine lassen wollte, dann doch disappariert. Aberforth folgte bald ihrem Beispiel und verabschiedete sich mit einem Händedruck und einem aufmunterndem Nicken. Jedoch schienen weder Doras Großvater noch Lyall Remus alleine lassen zu wollen.

Die Kinder hatten Spaß daran gefunden, sich lachend in den Beeten zu jagen und Remus beobachtete sie gedankenversunken, während Ed Pfeife rauchte und Lyall versuchte Remus' Blick zu begegnen. Remus hatte nicht im Geringsten die Absicht, auf diesen Versuch zu reagieren, doch irgendwann war es einfach unmöglich weiter so zu tun, als ob er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Was?", fragte Remus gereizt.

Lyall sah ihn unverändert ruhig an. „Es tut mir leid, es noch mal anzusprechen", begann er ruhig, „aber plant ihr denn Kinder zu bekommen?"

Remus hätte in diesem Moment alles in der Welt für eine von Doras selbstgedrehten Zigaretten aus den ihm unbekannten, aber so beruhigenden Kräutern gegeben. Er hatte sie an jedem der vergangenen Abende geraucht um ein wenig runterzukommen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er in quasi jeder freien Minute Sex mit Dora hatte, fiel es ihm in diesem Monat so unglaublich schwer vor dem Mond etwas Ruhe zu finden.

„Nein!", sagte er entschieden und Lyall nickte langsam, während Ed die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ich hab mit Dora darüber geredet", sagte Remus etwas ruhiger. Die Erinnerung an den Abend, dem einzigen Abend seit Dumbledores Tod, an dem sie sich gestritten hatten, zuckte durch seinen Geist und das Bild von Doras tränenüberströmten Gesicht löste in seinem Magen ein furchtbar klammes Gefühl aus. „Dora war… _enttäuscht_ , aber sie hat auch eingesehen, dass wir es nicht riskieren können. Was wäre, wenn das Kind ein Werwolf ist… aber... sie wollte mich trotzdem heiraten.", schloss Remus schwach.

Lyall nickte erneut, während Ed still an der Pfeife zog.

„Ist es eine fünfzig-fünfzig Chance, oder wie läuft das?", fragte Ed nach einer Weile in seinem üblichen, sachlich interessierten Tonfall. Remus war froh, dass Lyall ihm das Antworten abnahm.

„Niemand weiß es wirklich, weil es keinen bekannten Fall von Werwölfen gibt, die sich auf diese Weise fortgepflanzt haben", sagte er vorsichtig, „ich hab allerdings mal Gerüchte über zwei Werwölfe, die sich an Vollmond in ihrer wölfischen Form gepaart haben gehört und…"

„Gerüchte, Dad!", unterbrach Remus Lyalls Ausführungen harsch.

Lyall verstummte und als daraufhin die unangenehme Stille wieder einsetzte suchte Remus fieberhaft nach einem anderen Thema, das die Situation entspannen würde. Aber sein Kopf war leer und sein Körper unruhig wie seit Tagen.

„Wenn Sie von _wölfischer_ _Form_ reden", fragte Ed mit einem mal nachdenklich, „wie genau kann ich mir das eigentlich vorstellen?"

Lyall und Remus sahen sich für einen Moment überrascht an. Remus versuchte in seiner Erinnerung nach dem Abend vor ein paar Tagen zu kramen, als er mit Dora Eds Fragen beantwortet hatte. Sie hatten über so vieles zu dem Thema geredet. Aber Werwölfe gehörten in der magischen Welt zu den Kreaturen, unter denen sich jedes Kind spätestens nach dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, etwas sehr konkretes vorstellen konnte. Deswegen wären sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, genau zu spezifizieren, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Verwandlung in einen Wolf handelte.

„Ich meine", begann Ed zögernd als weder Lyall noch Remus seine Frage beantworteten, „ist es wie in den Filmen, dass sie aussehen, wie ein sehr großer, haariger Mann?"

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Lyall zögernd, „Remus… er…" Lyall schien nach Worten zu suchen, doch Remus' Geduld für wortreiche Erklärungen hatte in den letzten Wochen, in denen er quasi nur gearbeitet und geschlafen hatte genug gelitten. Wortlos erhob er sich vom Tisch und verwandelte sich in einen Wolf. Nach einen eindringlichem Blick in Richtung der erstaunten Gesichter von Ed und Lyall verwandelte er sich zurück und setzte sich, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre, wieder an die Tafel.

„Mein Aussehen ist an Vollmond noch etwas anders, aber meine Animagusform reicht um einen ungefähren Eindruck zu erhalten", sagte er und sah Ed fest in die Augen. Neben ihm riss Lyall angesichts der Erkenntnis, dass Remus ein Animagus war, erschrocken die Augen auf, sagte jedoch nichts. Ed schien für einen Moment zu verdutzt um zu antworten. Dann ließ er den Blick sinken und sah stattdessen Aidan und Ivera nach, die immer noch lachend durch das Gras tollten.

„Und eure Kinder würden dann auch…", fragte er vorsichtig und Remus zuckte nur nichtssagend mit den Schultern. Er konnte riechen, dass Ed nicht mehr so unbekümmert war wie noch vor ein paar Minuten und vielleicht hätte Remus Verständnis dafür aufbringen sollen. Doch er war jetzt schon total erledigt und hatte die Vollmondnacht erst noch vor sich. Er war ruhig geblieben und hatte sogar Ted vor Doras Zorn bewahrt, obwohl er an seinem Hochzeitstag von ihm als Biest bezeichnet worden war. Und er hatte Dora immer und immer wieder gewarnt, dass sich ihre Familie gegen sie wenden könnte, wenn sie ihn heiraten würde. Die Tatsache, dass er Recht gehabt hatte, machte die Pille, die es nun zu schlucken galt, kein bisschen weniger bitter.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe mit den Blumen, Ed", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme und riss Doras Großvater damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Und ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber es war ein langer Tag."

Ed sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an und vergaß dabei an seiner Pfeife zu ziehen. Als er nach zehn Sekunden noch immer keine Anstalten machte zu reagieren erhob sich Remus demonstrativ von seinem Stuhl. Endlich erhob sich auch Ed. Er winkte den Kindern zum Abschied noch einmal zu und entfernte sich dann mit bedächtigen Schritten und Pfeife rauchend durch den Garten.

Lyall half Remus den Tisch und die Stühle zum Fuchsbau zurückzuschicken, die Reste der Torte zu verstauen und die Blumen in Doras kleinem Haus zu verteilen. Es waren so viele, dass der Raum fast augenblicklich in einen fast penetranten süßlichen Geruch getaucht wurde.

„Ich geh dann auch mal", sagte Lyall mit einem prüfendem Blick in Remus Gesicht, „die Welpen sind vor dem Mond immer ein wenig aufgedreht… da ist es besser, wenn wir ausreichend Zeit haben um uns vorzubereiten."

Remus nickte stumm. Lyall umarmte ihn zum Abschied ungewöhnlich lange. Remus beobachtete von der Tür aus, wie sein Vater spielerisch die Kinder einfing und mit ihnen aus dem Garten disapparierte. Erst eine halbe Stunde vor dem Aufgang des Mondes erschien Dora mit einem lauten Ploppen wieder im Garten und warf sich in Remus' Arme. In ihrem Gesicht waren noch die Spuren ihrer Tränen zu erkennen, doch sie lächelte, als sie seine Hand nahm und ihr Blick auf den goldenen Ring an seinem Finger fiel. Zusammen apparierten sie zu seinem Haus um dort auf den Vollmond zu warten.


	109. Chapter 109

ACHT

Dora erwachte zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht. Unruhig setzte sie sich im Bett auf und späte in die schon schwindende Dunkelheit, den Zauberstab dabei verteidigungsbereit erhoben. Vielleicht war es doch nur wieder ein Traum gewesen. Das verzweifelte Gesicht ihres Vaters, der sie anflehte doch zur Vernunft zu kommen, hatte sie in dieser Nacht schon öfter verfolgt. Für einen Moment lauschte sie in den frühen Morgen, doch draußen war nur das Geräusch des Windes in den Büschen zu hören.

Sie überlegte, ob sie sich wieder hinlegen sollte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war ihr klar, dass sie nicht wieder in den Schlaf finden würde, also stand sie langsam auf und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer. Vielleicht würde sie in dem Bücherregal eine Ablenkung für die letzte Stunde bis zum Monduntergang finden. Sie hatte schon am Abend festgestellt, dass Remus eine interessante Mischung von Büchern zu den verschiedensten Themen besaß, war nach dem Streit mit ihrem Vater, aber einfach zu erschöpft gewesen um sich noch in die Lektüreoptionen zu vertiefen. Doch jetzt las sie begierig die Titel, während ihr Finger über die Buchrücken fuhr.

Eine Bewegung vor dem Fenster ließ sie den Kopf drehen und ihre Hand wieder zu ihrem Zauberstab fahren. Es war nur ein Blatt, das dort im Wind vor dem Fenster flatterte. Doch warum hatte sie dann solche Scheu ihren Zauberstab wieder sinken zu lassen? Unschlüssig stand sie für einen Moment im Halbdunkeln, doch wenn Mad-Eye ihr eines beigebracht hatte, dann, sich im Zweifel lieber auf das mulmige Bauchgefühl zu verlassen, weil sonst Fühlen als solches ein schnelles Ende nehmen konnte, wie Mad-Eye es ausdrückte.

Langsam schob sich Tonks zum Fenster vor und versuchte über das dichte Gestrüpp der Oblivia-Büsche hinweg in die schnell schwindende Dunkelheit zu spähen. Nichts dort draußen ließ vermuten, dass etwas Verdächtiges vor sich ging. Dora wollte schon zu dem Bücherregal zurückkehren, aber dann entschied sie sich doch anders. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und spähte dort ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, dann ins Bad und schließlich in die Küche, zum einzigen Fenster, welches den Blick in Richtung der Eingangstür ermöglichte. Und tatsächlich, draußen standen Leute.

Schnell zog Dora ihren Kopf zurück und belegte sich mit einem Desilusionierungszauber. Dann schob sie sich erneut vor das Fenster. Sie waren zu viert. Erleichtert stellte Dora fest, dass sie nicht die üblichen schwarzen Umhänge und Masken der Todesser trugen. Jedoch wirkten sie, wie sie dort in einem engen Kreis standen, alle in praktischen, dunklen Reiseumhängen, alle mit anschlagbereit gehaltenen Zauberstäben, nur unbedeutend weniger bedrohlich. Eine der Gestalten drehte sich leicht zum Haus und Dora konnte etwas an ihrem Gürtel aufblitzen sehen. Ein silberner Dolch.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Silber! Laut dem allgemein anerkannten Aberglauben das beste Mittel einen Werwolf zu töten. Und die Razzia im Wald hatte bewiesen, dass es mindestens einen Spion im Ministerium gab.

Panisch sah sie auf die Uhr. Der Mond würde in 40 Minuten untergehen. Dann würden sie angreifen, wenn Remus am verwundbarsten war. Und es waren zu viele um ihn mit Leichtigkeit gegen sie zu verteidigen, selbst wenn sie nicht damit rechneten, dass Dora hier war.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte sie den Raum und lief ins Schlafzimmer. Sie brauchte weniger als eine Minute um sich anzuziehen und gleichzeitig ein Stoßgebet der Dankbarkeit gen Himmel zu senden, dass sie die Geistesgegenwart besessen hatte, ihr Hochzeitskleid noch gegen die übliche Jeans und ein T-Shirt zu tauschen. Sie schwang sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter, in der sie als erstes den Stapel ordentlich gefalteter Kleidung, den Remus ihr vor dem Mondaufgang gereicht hatte, und seinen Zauberstab verschwinden ließ. Seine Uhr befand sich bereits an ihrem Handgelenk. Der Großteil seiner übrigen Kleidung war eh in ihrem Haus, doch sie stopfte noch einen Stapel mit Hemden, Pullovern, Hosen und Umhängen in ihre Tasche, die von Remus im besten Fall für besondere Angelegenheiten aufbewahrt worden waren, im schlechtesten Fall, nie von ihm getragen wurden, weil sie nicht passten.

Sie ließ die Schranktüren offen stehen als sie ins Wohnzimmer lief und sah sich hektisch in dem kleinen Raum um. Die drei gerahmten Bilder von der Wand landeten ohne viel Federlesen in ihrer Tasche. Doch vor dem Bücherregal blieb sie in stiller Verzweiflung stehen. Es waren viel zu viele Bücher. Selbst wenn sie die Zeit gehabt hätte sie zu verkleinern, denn ihre Tasche war nur für den Alltagsgebrauch vergrößert. Unschlüssig lief sie vor dem Regal hin und her und griff nach den Büchern, die entweder besonders wertvoll oder besonders oft gelesen, oder auf irgendeine andere Weise besonders schienen. Zusätzlich landeten der Kleinkram, der im Regal als Deko aufgestellt worden war und die zwei Fotoalben, die sie in einer Schublade des einzigen Schranks im Wohnzimmer fand, in ihrer Tasche. Ein Blick zur Uhr verriet, dass bereits zwölf Minuten vergangen waren. Und sie brauchte Zeit um die Bänne zu lösen.

Schweren Herzens schloss sie ihre Tasche und lief zu der kleinen Abstellkammer, aus der eine halbhohe Tür in einen versteckten Keller führte. Sie hob mit zitternden Händen ihren Zauberstab und löste die Schutzzauber.

„Remus?"

Aus der Dunkelheit hinter der Tür antwortete ihr nur ein Echo ihrer eigenen verunsicherten Stimme. Sonst kam keine Antwort. Dora konnte ihr Herz bis in den Hals schlagen hören, doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Sie sog noch einmal tief die Luft ein, zog den Gurt ihrer Tasche vor der Brust enger und schob sich dann mit dem hellerleuchteten Zauberstab voran durch die kleine Tür. Noch auf den obersten Sprossen der Leiter hielt sie inne und versuchte erneut in die Dunkelheit zu spähen. Doch außerhalb des hellerleuchteten Kegels ihres erhobenen Zauberstabes herrschte undurchdringliche Schwärze.

„Remus!", sagte sie noch einmal deutlicher und endlich regte sich etwas am äußersten Rand des Kellers. Eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit, die den Zauberstab in Doras Fingern und den Lichtkegel herumschwingen ließ. Und dann, ein leuchtendes Paar gelber Augen, dass sie fixierte ohne zu blinzeln. Doch die Tatsache, dass er noch nicht angegriffen hatte, musste doch ein gutes Zeichen sein.

„Remus", sagte Dora zum dritten Mal und konnte die Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme nun kaum noch verbergen, „wir müssen fort. Jetzt!" Mit wenigen Schritten erreichte sie die unteren Sprossen der Leiter und betrat den Steinboden des Kellers. Aus der Dunkelheit drang ein Winseln als sie langsam auf die Ecke zuging, doch das Augenpaar, das sie von der Leiter aus noch gesehen hatte, war fort. Unbeirrt ging sie weiter auf die Ecke zu, wo sie es zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, bis das Licht ihres Zauberstabes unvermittelt auf die Umrisse des Werwolfes fiel.

Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen. Sie hatte Bilder gesehen. Sich sehr lang ihren Patronus angeschaut und sein Aussehen mit dem eines echten Wolfes verglichen. Doch der Anblick der Kreatur jagte ihr doch einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Der Werwolf war riesig. Viel größer als der Wolf, in den Remus sich verwandelte. Sein struppiger Pelz wirkte in der Dunkelheit ungestüm und fast schwarz und an seinen Pfoten waren zentimeterlange Krallen zu sehen. Die Kreatur wich, als sie näher trat noch weiter zurück und kauerte sich verängstigt winselnd in der hintersten Ecke des Kellers zusammen. Die unterwürfige Körperhaltung wollte nicht zu den spitzen Zähnen, die aus seinem Maul hervorragten, passen.

Das Winseln wurde stärker, als Dora noch einen Schritt näher trat. Der Werwolf hatte ohne Zweifel Angst davor, dass sie zu dicht kam. Aber wäre er so verängstigt, dass er versuchen würde sie zu beißen, wenn sie zu nahe trat. Nervös sah Dora auf die Uhr. In 16 Minuten würde der Mond untergehen. Sie hatte keine Wahl.

„Remus!", sagte sie scharf über das Winseln des Werwolfes hinweg, „da sind Leute!" Einfache Sätze, dachte Dora verzweifelt. Das hatte Remus ihr eingebläut. „Sie werden angreifen. Wir müssen fort!"

Der Werwolf verstummte, löste sich aber nicht aus seiner verängstigten Körperhaltung. An einer Pfote blitzte etwas Grünes.

„Sieh auf das Armband!", sagte Tonks mit fester Stimme. Es schien ewig zu dauern bis das Tier endlich den Kopf in Richtung seiner rechten Pfote neigte und die Augen öffnete. Dora nutzte die Ablenkung seiner Aufmerksamkeit und trat mit drei raschen Schritten vor, um den Werwolf im Nacken zu packen. Sein raues Fell sträubte sich unter der Berührung, doch er wehrte sich nicht. Mit einem schweren Atemzug, der es kaum schaffte, das Zittern in ihrer Brust, von dem sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass es da gewesen war zu besänftigen, drehte sie sich ins Nichts. Der ebenfalls zitternde Werwolf flog an ihrer Seite durch den unbestimmten Raum.

Der Garten empfing sie mit seinem üblichen betörenden Duft, doch noch bevor Dora die Szene ganz in sich aufnehmen konnte, wusste sie, dass er sie heute in einer falschen Sicherheit wog. Von dem Geräusch ihres Apparierens gewarnt, schwangen mindestens fünf Zauberstäbe in ihre Richtung. Dora reagierte instinktiv und zog den Schild hoch, bevor die erste Salve aus Schockzaubern sie traf. Neben ihr setzte das Winseln des Werwolfes wieder ein.

Sie griff erneut in sein Fell und apparierte sie hinter die Angreifer. In schneller Folge schaffte sie es zwei zu entwaffnen und einen mit einer Ganzkörperklammer außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch ein Fluch erwischte sie in der Seite und schickte einen brennenden Schmerz durch ihren Körper der sie zusammensacken ließ. Sie schaffte es den Zauberstab hochzureißen und einen weißen Lichtblitz abzuwehren, doch ein Schocker flog direkt an ihrem Schild vorbei und traf den Werwolf, der sich anscheinend schützend vor sie gestellt hatte. Remus jaulte bei dem Aufschlag des Fluchs erschrocken auf, blieb aber auf den Füßen, als ob die Magie des Schockzaubers ihm nicht das Geringste anhaben könnte. Mit gefletschten Zähnen und gesträubtem Pelz stellte er sich den Angreifern entgegen.

Dora wischte die Furcht davor, was passieren mochte, wenn Remus als Werwolf in den gleichen Rausch verfiel, den sie bei ihm schon als Wolf erlebt hatte, beiseite und riss noch halb im Gras kniend den Zauberstab erneut hoch. Sie war zu langsam, so dass der Gegner ihren Fluch mit Leichtigkeit abwehren konnte. Mit einem finsteren Ausdruck richtete einer der Männer den Zauberstab auf Doras Brust, doch mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte sein Körper und kippte mit dem Gesicht voran ins Gras.

Dora hatte keine Zeit sich Gedanken über die miserablen Zielfähigkeiten der Angreifer zu machen, denn für sie zählte nur eins. Der Fluch war aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung, direkt hinter ihr, gekommen. Sie hatten sie eingekreist! Und einer der Flüche, die ihren Rücken so zielsicher zu verfehlen schienen, würde früher oder später sie oder Remus treffen. Ohne das Für und Wider abzuwägen, warf sie sich in Remus' Flanke, drückte ihn zu Boden und zog den Schild um sie beide wieder hoch. Der Fluchhagel prasselte für ein paar Sekunden über ihren Köpfen, dann wurde es still.

Mit rasselndem Atem hob sie das Gesicht aus dem rauen Pelz und spähte durch den Schild in das Halbdunkel der Morgendämmerung, aus der ihr nun nur noch ein erhobener Zauberstab entgegengestreckt wurde.

„Padraig?!"

Bei Doras entgeistertem Aufschrei hob der Werwolf neben ihr den Kopf und fletschte knurrend die Zähne.

„Tonks! Merlin sei Dank!"

Padraig ließ den Zauberstab sinken und trat mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Tonks es gab Gerüchte! Verrückte Gerüchte! Ich musste einfach…" Er verstummte als er nah genug war um durch den Schleier des Schildes den Werwolf an Doras Seite, erkennen konnte und hob instinktiv wieder den Zauberstab.

„NEIN!", schrie Dora mit abwehrend erhobener rechter Hand. Die andere ruhte nach wie vor an Remus' Flanke.

Padraig starrte sie für einen Moment mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, ließ dann aber den Zauberstab sinken. Auch wenn Dora seine scheinbar lockere Handhaltung an der Seite eindeutig als eine der Standard-Bereitschaftspositionen des Aurorentrainings erkennen konnte, senkte sie den Schild. Der Mond würde in ein paar Minuten untergehen und sie konnte Remus, falls die Angreifer zurückkommen würden, in ihrem Haus sehr viel besser beschützen, als in einem offenen Garten.

Mit Remus dicht auf den Fersen lief sie zu ihrer Tür und löste die Zauber. In der Sekunde, da sie die Tür aufstieß, stürzte Remus mit eingezogenem Schwanz an ihr vorbei und lief in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers. Padraig zögerte verunsichert, folgte dann aber doch Doras stiller, aber energischer Aufforderung und trat auch über die Schwelle.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dora sofort und die Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Ich hab einen entwaffnet und ein paar außer Gefecht gesetzt", sagte Padraig, „aber die anderen haben sie beim Disapparieren mitgenommen. Vielleicht können wir sie über den Zauberstab..."

„Ich meine, warum bist du hier?", unterbrach ihn Dora.

„Oh… es kursierten heute Morgen merkwürdige Gerüchte im Büro", berichtete Padraig ohne Umschweife, „…du hättest einen Werwolf geheiratet. Und dass er dich heute Nacht beißen würde um…" Seine Augen schwangen erschrocken zu Remus, der in der äußersten Ecke des Zimmers unruhig von einer Pfote auf die andere trat. „Kann er uns verstehen?", fragte Padraig halblaut an Dora gewandt, doch die ignorierte seine Frage.

„Sie waren auch bei seinem Haus", sagte sie scharf, „woher wussten sie, wo er wohnt?"

„Sie hatten den Namen Lupin", erwiderte Padraig, „wahrscheinlich hat jemand in der Abteilung für Bürgerverwaltung ihnen jede Adresse, die unter dem Namen gelistet ist, gegeben."

Aus der Ecke drang ein lautes Jaulen und Dora drehte den Kopf in Remus' Richtung, während Padraig instinktiv wieder den Zauberstab hob.

„Die Welpen!", sagte Dora, die auf einmal den Grund des Jaulens verstand und Remus senkte seinen mächtigen Kopf, wie in einem Nicken.

„Die was?", fragte Padraig und seine Stimme wurde dabei mindestens zwei Oktaven höher.

„Es gibt noch eine weitere Adresse mit den Namen Lupin, die sie kennen könnten", sagte Dora eilig an Padraig gewandt, „ich muss dorthin. Sofort!"

Sie nahm ihre Tasche von der Schulter und leerte den Inhalt unprätentiös auf den Boden aus. Mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabs rief sie Remus' Zauberstab aus dem riesigen Haufen an Büchern, Kleidung und Krimskrams zu sich und legte ihn, nach dem sie ihn gut sichtbar Remus gezeigt hatte auf den kleinen Küchentisch. Padraigs Mund klappte auf, als Dora ihr Gesicht in Remus' Fell versenkte und ihn in eine improvisierte Umarmung zog, während seine Zunge einmal durch ihr Haar fuhr. Schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Tür, hielt Padraig sie am Arm zurück.

„Tonks, warte mal. Du kannst nicht einfach... Wer weiß wie viele es sein werden…"

„Dann hilf mir!", sagte Dora und sah fest in Padraigs besorgtes Gesicht. Er erwiderte für einen Moment verunsichert ihren Blick und nickte dann fast unmerklich. Zusammen traten sie vor die Tür. Mit zitternden Händen legte Dora alle Schutzzauber, die sie kannte, auf ihr kleines Haus. Alles in ihrem Inneren stemmte sich mit Macht dagegen Remus hier zurückzulassen. Doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie griff nach Padraigs Hand und zog ihn zu dem Haus in Wales.


	110. Chapter 110

NEUN

Remus lag bewegungslos auf dem Teppich. Er wusste nicht, wie lange der Mond schon untergegangen war, denn zum einen hatte Dora wohl noch seine Uhr, zum anderen war Zeit nach seinen Rückverwandlungen schon immer ein schwer fassbarer Begriff gewesen. Bei jeder Bewegung seiner Gliedmaßen zuckte ein brennender Schmerz durch seine Muskeln und es schien, als ob jede Zelle seines geschundenen Körpers nach nichts mehr als einem erholsamen Schlaf gierte. Doch er musste wach bleiben.

Als Werwolf hatte er bereits aus dem wilden Haufen an Utensilien Kleidung zusammengesucht die nun direkt vor ihm auf dem Teppich lag. Vor einem Jahr noch hätte er nie gedacht, dass er verwandelt einmal in der Lage sein würde, ein Gespräch zwischen Menschen zu verfolgen, es einigermaßen zu verstehen und dann daraufhin vorausplanend zu handeln. Nicht einmal unter dem Einfluss des Wolfsbanntrankes. Aber seine Erfahrung als Animagus hatten ihn gelehrt, dass es nur zum Teil der Mond war, der ihn den Verstand verlieren ließ. Eine große Bedeutung schien auch die Verwandlung selbst zu spielen, die seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle und seine Handlungen so viel simpler und impulsiver werden ließ. Doch wenn man sich damit abfand und Gefallen in seinem einfacheren Wesen fand, war es fast, als ob der menschliche und der tierische Teil seines Verstandes endlich aufhörten gegeneinander zu kämpfen. In der Stille der einsetzenden Waffenruhe, konnte er dann endlich das, wenn auch begrenzte, Potential beider Seiten ausschöpfen.

Die Finger am Griff seines Zauberstabes schlossen sich noch ein wenig fester um das Holz. Accio, dachte Remus. Es war leichter es nur zu denken, nur seinen Geist dazu zu zwingen den Zauber auszuführen, als auch noch seine Lippen zu bewegen. Es funktionierte und Remus' Unterhose überbrückte mühelos die für seinen Arm unüberwindbaren eineinhalb Meter und segelte in seine Hand.

Es kostete Überwindung, trotz des Schmerzes ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen anzuziehen. Nachdem er schon halb bekleidet war, genehmigte er sich eine Pause. Nur einen Moment die Augen ausruhen und das Brennen in seinen Gliedern abklingen lassen, dann würde er weitermachen…

Er riss die Augen auf, als mit einem lauten Geräusch die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Eine Sekunde später fiel Padraig neben ihm zu Boden. Trotz der dem penetranten Duft der Blumen roch es mit einem Mal unverkennbar nach Blut in dem kleinen Raum. Remus stemmte sich in eine halb aufrechte Position und rutschte mühsam näher an Padraig heran. Er war bei Bewusstsein und stöhnte durch zusammengebissene Zähne als Remus den Stoff seines Umhangs an den blutdurchtränkten Stellen weiter aufriss um sich das Ausmaß der Verletzungen anzusehen.

„Bisse?", fragte er und war selbst überrascht, dass seine Stimme ihm so gut gehorchte.

„Nein, keine Werwolfverletzungen", sagte Dora die mit einem Mal zur anderen Seite Padraigs kniete, „es war ein Fluch, aber ich weiß nicht welcher."

Sie musste nicht weitersprechen. Als Remus einen besonders langen Schnitt auf Padraigs Brust fand, erkannte er den Fluch. Dem Aussehen der Verletzungen nach zu urteilen, war es nur der dilettantischen Ausführung des Zaubers zu verdanken, dass Padraig noch lebte.

„In meinem Umhang ist ein blutbildender Trank", sagte er und Dora sprang sofort auf. Mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes fuhr Remus über die klaffenden Schnitte und murmelte die Beschwörung. Mit jeder Wunde die er schloss, wurde Padraigs bebender Atem etwas ruhiger. Irgendwann tauchte Dora wieder an seiner Seite auf und hielt Padraigs Kopf um ihm den Trank einzuflößen. Remus bemerkte es kaum, so tief war er in die Beschwörungen vertieft. Der Schmerz und die Müdigkeit seiner Muskeln, die sein Geist so gut verdrängt hatte, sickerten langsam wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Doch er musste weitermachen, auch wenn seine Hand immer schwerer wurde. Wo war eigentlich Dora? Wann war sie gegangen? Wann würde sie zurückkommen?

Ein letztes Mal kontrollierte er, ob er auch keine Wunde vergessen hatte, dann ließ er endlich den Zauberstab sinken und fiel zurück auf den Teppich. Er war so erschöpft, dass er fast im selben Moment einschlief.

* * *

„Ist er… okay?"

„Ja… es sind nur die Nachwehen des Vollmonds."

Sein Körper fühlte sich angenehm warm an und im Raum lag der süßliche Geruch der Blumen. Der Blumen, die er für Dora zu ihrer Hochzeit besorgt hatte.

„War das der Grund, dass er als Kind so oft aus der Schule verschwunden ist?"

„Er wurde schon sehr früh gebissen… schon lange vor Hogwarts."

Dora saß an seiner Seite. Er konnte ihre Nähe riechen. Ihre Wärme auf seinem Arm spüren.

„Und du bist sicher, dass er nicht versuchen wird, dich zu einem von ihnen zu machen?"

„Padraig, hör endlich auf damit." Doras Stimme klang eher erschöpft als verärgert.

„Remus würde das nie tun. Er hat mehr Angst davor jemanden zu verletzen als alle anderen."

Stille setzte für einen Moment ein. Remus kämpfte gegen seine Augenlider, doch die Erschöpfung war zu groß.

„Sie werden wiederkommen. Ihr könnt nicht hierbleiben. Spätestens beim nächsten Vollmond…"

„Ich weiß." Es lag eine so tiefe Traurigkeit in diesen zwei Worten, dass sich Remus' Magen zusammenzog.

Es wurde wieder still, dann war das Geräusch von raschelnden Umhängen und Schritten auf dem Teppich zu hören und Doras Wärme war fort. Remus schaffte es endlich ein Auge zu öffnen. Padraig und Dora standen neben der Tür. Für einen Moment betrachtete Padraig nachdenklich Doras Gesicht, dann neigte er sanft den Kopf und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange. Dora wich unsicher einen halben Schritt zurück.

„Du hast so viel mehr verdient, Süße." Padraigs Stimme war leise, doch Remus hörte jede geflüsterte Silbe so deutlich, als würde sie direkt in sein Ohr gesprochen. „Ein Werwolf und ein Mensch… das wird niemals funktionieren, so sehr ihr es auch versucht."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", erwiderte Dora und nun schwang doch Verärgerung in ihrer Stimme mit. Padraig zögerte, sprach dann aber doch weiter.

„Es liegt einfach nicht in ihrer Natur, Tonks… ein bodenständiges Leben zu führen, nur einer Frau treu zu sein… und wenn er dich wirklich lieben würde, hätte er dir das gesagt… vor der Hochzeit."

Remus' Augen fielen wieder zu. Mit gespitzten Ohren wartete er auf Doras Antwort. Die Versicherung, dass Remus sie liebte, dass er sie gewarnt hatte, dass sie glücklich bis in alle Ewigkeit zusammen sein würden. Doch sie blieb stumm.

„Du wirst sehen, eines Morgens wachst du auf und er wird fort sein… ich hoffe nur, dass es dann nicht zu spät ist."

In der Stille, die folgte war erneut unverkennbar das Geräusch von Padraigs Lippen auf Doras Haut zu hören.

„Bitte geh!", sagte Dora tonlos, „ich bin dir unglaublich dankbar für deine Hilfe heute Abend, aber bitte geh jetzt."

Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille waren Schritte, erst auf Holz, dann auf Gras, zu hören. Leise fiel die Tür ins Schloss und wenig später konnte Remus Doras Wärme an seinem Körper fühlen. Als sie seinen Arm um ihn legte, schob er seinen Kopf ein Stück vor, bis seine Lippen auf ihre Haut trafen.

„Hast du alles gehört, was wir geredet haben?", fragte Dora leise.

„Weiß nicht", sagte Remus nur und es war die Wahrheit. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie schon geredet hatten, oder ob er zwischendurch weggedöst war. „Einiges."

Dora drehte sich in seinem Arm zu ihm und er schaffte es erneut die Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen um sie anzusehen.

„Er hat uns vielleicht das Leben gerettet heute Abend", sagte sie vorsichtig, „mit Sicherheit das der Welpen. Sie waren schon im Haus und haben sie gesucht, als wir kamen. Lyall war so verzweifelt."

Remus nickte langsam, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich war nochmal bei ihm, nachdem ich Padraig hier abgesetzt hatte", fuhr Dora fort, „hab ihm noch ein paar Schutzzauber gezeigt. Er war immer noch ziemlich fertig, aber sonst okay. Und er wird mit den Kindern ins Ausland gehen. So schnell wie möglich, meinte er."

Remus öffnete erneut die Lider und musterte Doras besorgtes Gesicht. „Das ist sicher eine gute Idee", sagte er ruhig, doch in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich bereits die Gedanken. Sie müssten auch umziehen, aber wohin. Er hatte nicht genug Geld um ein Haus zu kaufen. Er hatte ja nicht mal genug Geld um sein Haus vor dem langsamen aber sicheren Verfall zu bewahren. Und die magischen Fähigkeiten ihnen ganz ohne Geld ein Heim zu schaffen, hatte er auch nicht.

„Wölfchen?" Doras Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen in seinem Ohr. „Versprichst du mir etwas?"

Er öffnete erneut die Augen und sah in ihre riesigen Pupillen.

„Dass du nie gehen wirst, ohne dich zu verabschieden?"

Wenn sie nach dem ersten Teil des Satzes verstummt wäre, hätte er jetzt schon geantwortet. Aber so klangen die Worte des zweiten Teils unangenehm in seinen Ohren nach. „Ohne dich zu verabschieden." Das offenbarte, dass noch die Option existierte, dass er irgendwann gehen würde. Zumindest in Doras Kopf.

Sie bemerkte sein Zögern und er konnte riechen wie sie unruhig wurde.

„Natürlich", sagte Remus schnell und zog seinen Arm enger um ihren Körper, „Natürlich verspreche ich das!"

Dora legte sanft ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie ein, auch wenn Remus unerwartet lange dafür brauchte.


	111. Chapter 111

ZEHN

Als Remus über die Schwelle trat, war Doras Nachbar, der Professor, gerade dabei sie väterlich in seine Arme zu nehmen.

„Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte er, „und der Garten sieht jetzt schon so viel trister aus… merkwürdig… höchst merkwürdig."

Dora löste sich aus der Umarmung und lächelte sanft, doch in ihren Augen stand die tiefe Traurigkeit, die schon seit Tagen auch Remus' Stimmung in einem Tief gefangen hielt.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen", sagte sie und erneut traten Tränen in ihre Augen, als sie sich in dem nun fast leeren winzigen Haus umsah „und das Haus… und den Garten."

„Nicht weinen, meine Liebe", sagte Hubert ungeahnt mitfühlend, „du kannst, wann immer du willst, auf eine Tasse Tee vorbeischauen."

Sein leicht abwesender Blick fuhr über den leeren Raum. „Wie merkwürdig, dass es mit den Möbeln hier drin so viel größer gewirkt hat."

Remus, dem selbst erst nachdem sie ihre Sachen aus dem kleinen Haus geschafft hatten, bewusst geworden war, dass Dora einen Zauber eingesetzt haben musste, um das Innere ihres Hauses zu vergrößern, nickte nur lächelnd.

„Das ist in der Tat eine sehr bekannte optische Illusion", mischte sich Doras Großvater nun in das Gespräch und legte eine Hand an die Schulter seines Kollegen, „ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mal ein Paper darüber gelesen habe. Ein psychologischer Effekt scheint eine unterstützende Rolle zu spielen, so dass der Betrachter den Eindruck gewinnt…"

Immer noch schwatzend führte Ed den Professor aus dem Haus. Remus trat zu Dora und nahm sie sanft in die Arme. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, als Remus mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr, doch in ihren Augen glitzerten immer noch die Tränen.

„Es ist albern", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme, „es ist nur ein Haus… aber…" Sie brach ab und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ich weiß", sagte Remus leise und küsste ihre Wange. Für einen Moment hielt er Doras zarten Körper in seinen Armen und ließ eine Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken gleiten, während sie ihren Erinnerungen nachhing. Erst als die leicht schlurfenden Schritte von Ed zu hören waren, hoben sie wieder die Köpfe.

„Das wird schon wieder, Häschen", sagte Ed und legte eine Hand an Doras Oberarm, „aller Neuanfang beginnt mit einem Abschied… und einem N." Dora kicherte verhalten und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, wirkte sie fast fröhlich. Wie schaffte sie das nur immer so schnell wieder so unbeschwert zu sein?

„Warum gehst du nicht schon mal vor zu deinen Eltern und ich bring mit Remus die letzten Kisten in meinen Keller." Ein unangenehmes Prickeln erschien bei diesen Worten in Remus' Nacken, doch Dora nickte bereits und drückte Remus einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als ein unbefangenes Lächeln vorzutäuschen und alleine mit Ed zurückzubleiben.

Dora richtete den Kragen ihres Umhangs und verschwand dann mit einer Drehung im Nichts. Sofort setzte unangenehme Stille ein. Nach dem unfeierlichen Abschied von Ed auf ihrer Hochzeitsfeier hatte Remus das ungute Gefühl, dass Ed nun auch einen Groll gegen Remus' Verbindung zu Dora hegte. Zwar hatte Ed angeboten ihre Möbel in seinem Keller zwischenzulagern, doch seine prüfenden Blicke während Remus und Tonks die Kisten per Magie packten und er Pfeife rauchend an einem der Stühle saß und sie beobachte, hatten Remus in seiner Vermutung nur bestätigt. Ed lächelte, wenn Dora ihm einen Blick zuwarf, aber sobald er den Eindruck hatte, dass er von keinem der beiden beobachtet wurde, verfinsterte sich sein Ausdruck und tiefe Sorgenfalten traten in seine Stirn.

„Wollen wir dann?", fragte Ed und Remus nickte stumm. Er griff nach den letzten beiden Kisten und Ed trat einen Schritt dichter um seinen Arm zu greifen. Angestrengt konzentrierte Remus sich auf das Ziel und versuchte nicht nur sich und Ed, sondern auch die Kisten möglichst sanft in das Nichts zu ziehen. Dem Scheppern nach, das bei ihrem Aufprall zu hören war, gelang ihm das nur mittelmäßig gut. Bei den ganzen Sorgen, die momentan seinen Geist okkupierten, sollte er wahrscheinlich dankbar sein, die Aufgabe unbeschadet einen Muggel zu apparieren überhaupt gemeistert zu haben.

Ed schloss die Haustür auf und nahm ihm dann die obere der beiden Kisten ab. Immer noch stumm gingen sie in den Keller.

„Nun… dann werde ich wohl besser wieder…", sagte Remus unsicher und betrachtete irritiert Eds nachdenkliches Gesicht, „vielen Dank für deine Hilfe."

Ed nickte langsam, sagte aber nichts. Remus stand für einen Moment unschlüssig im Raum und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob es unhöflicher war, ohne einen Abschiedsgruß von Ed zu gehen oder zu lange auf einen zu warten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch kurz unterhalten", sagte Ed unvermittelte als Remus sich gerade entschieden hatte zu gehen. Unschlüssig starrte Remus ihn an, doch dann nickte er und folgte Ed in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf eine alte abgewetzte Couch, während Ed sich in den einzigen Sessel niederließ. Gedankenversunken stopfte Ed sich seine Pfeife ohne zu sprechen und Remus konnte spüren, dass er mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, unruhiger wurde.

„Dora hat mir im Februar viel von dir erzählt", sagte Ed schließlich und Remus war viel zu erleichtert darüber, dass er endlich die Stille gebrochen hatte, um sich Sorgen über den Inhalt der gehörten Worte zu machen. „Über deine Angst sie in Gefahr zu bringen und die daraus resultierende Weigerung mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Ich war sehr überrascht, als ich dich dann kennengelernt hab, denn… ich hatte ein anderes Bild von dir in meinem Kopf." Eds Blick fuhr über Remus' Gesicht und suchte schließlich seine Augen.

„Besser oder schlechter?", fragte Remus trocken.

„Anders", sagte Ed zögernd, „weniger intellektuell, weniger distinguiert, dafür unreifer und impulsiver… also mehr wie Dora."

Das Lächeln, das nun auf Eds Gesicht stand, wirkte verträumt und abwesend, als ob er im Geiste gerade die schönsten Momente, die er mit seiner Enkelin durchlebt hatte, noch einmal durchging. Remus haderte mit sich, blieb dann aber stumm und wartete geduldig bis Ed weitersprach.

„Die Weigerung mit Dora zusammen zu sein, weil du sie nicht in Gefahr bringen willst, eine Blume auf ihrer Türschwelle, ein vermeidlich überraschendes Treffen in ihrem Hotelzimmer für nur eine Nacht… das wirkte für mich wie etwas Melodramatisches, was ein unreifer Teenager romantisch finden würde."

Remus' Augenbrauen verschwanden unwillkürlich in seinem Haaransatz.

„Aber als ich dich kennengelernt hab… so verkopft wie du mir scheinst…", fuhr Ed nachdenklich fort, „fing ich das erste Mal an, überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass deine anfängliche Weigerung gerechtfertigt sein könnte."

Ed verstummte und zog nachdenklich an seiner Pfeife. Remus' hatte mit einem Mal den Eindruck, dass ein kalter Stein in seinen Magen gefallen wäre. Er brauchte nicht mehr warten… er wusste in diesem Moment, wo das Gespräch hinführen würde. Der Glaube, dass Ed, Muggel der er nun mal war, vielleicht so wenig Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe haben würde, dass er als einziger nicht gegen Remus' Ehe mit Dora sein würde, war wohl doch zu naiv gewesen.

„Du willst mir sagen, dass ich mich falsch entschieden habe", sagte Remus und Verbitterung klang in seiner Stimme mit, „dass ich mich von Dora fernhalten soll, um ihr das Leben zu ermöglichen, dass sie verdient hat und ohne mich haben könnte?"

Ed sah überrascht auf und musterte Remus nun angespanntes Gesicht kritisch. Für einen viel zu langen Moment herrschte Stille, dann ließ Ed seine Pfeife locker in seinen Schoß sinken und fing sanft an zu lächeln.

„Das Leben ist zu komplex um es schwarz-weiß zu sehen, Sohn", sagte er immer noch milde lächelnd und blickte Remus, der von der Adressierung als Sohn zu irritiert war um etwas zu erwidern, durchdringend an.

„Wenn ich Teds Darstellung von Werwölfen, mit denen er mich seit einer Woche so engagiert bombardiert, vor der von Dora gehört hätte, wäre ich vielleicht gegen eure Hochzeit gewesen", sagte Ed ruhig und hielt Remus' Blick stand. „Wenn Ted sich hingegen die Mühe gemacht hätte, sich mal zu fragen, warum seine Tochter, die nicht nur Aurorin, sondern auch weitaus klüger ist als er, in dem Moment ihre Metamorphmagie wiedergefunden hat, da du zu ihr zurückgekehrt bist, wäre er vielleicht ein nicht ganz so sturer Bock."

Remus blinzelte irritiert, was Ed nur dazu veranlasste noch breiter zu lächeln.

„Wenn wir ehrlich sind, habe ich doch keine Ahnung, was ein Werwolf genau ist und was das für deine Ehe mit meiner Dora bedeutet", sagte Ed leise, „aber wenn ich dich nur anhand der Seite bewerte, die ich von dir kennengelernt habe, mache ich mir große Sorgen."

Remus schluckte. Das war eine neue Art von Ablehnung, die er zum einen nicht erwartet hatte und die er zum anderen auch viel weniger kannte. Natürlich hatte es Leute gegeben, die ihn nicht gemocht hatten, obwohl sie nichts von seinem Zustand gewusst hatten. Aber Remus hatte nie geglaubt, dass gerade Ed… waren sie sich nicht in gewisser Weise sogar recht ähnlich?

„Und wieso ist das so?", fragte Remus steif und hielt Eds Blick stand.

„Weil ich sehe, wie dich schon die Tatsache, dass ihr euer Haus wegen dir verliert und Doras Eltern dich nicht akzeptieren, aus der Bahn wirft", sagte Ed leise, „was machst du, wenn wirklich mal etwas passiert… etwas Unvorhergesehenes… mit wirklich schwerwiegenden Folgen für dich und Dora?"

Remus starrte Ed entgeistert an. Er hatte seine Bedenken runtergeschluckt. Hatte still akzeptiert, dass er mit Dora übergangsweise in das Haus ihrer Eltern zog, ohne sich zu beschweren, hatte sie sogar getröstet, obwohl völlig klar war, dass es für sie nicht annährend so nervenaufreibend werden würde wie für ihn. Und jetzt musste er sich von Ed anhören, dass er sich nicht genug zusammengerissen hatte und die Aussicht auf ein Obdach im Haus eines Mannes der ihn hasste und einer Frau, die ihn nur notgedrungen tolerierte, nicht noch besser weggesteckt hatte? Ed musterte ihn weiter kritisch und schien in seinem Gesicht mehr zu lesen, als in allen Büchern, die jeden Zentimeter der Wand hinter ihm bedeckten, zusammen. Nach einer Weile senkte Remus den Kopf und starrte auf seine im Schoß gefalteten Hände.

„Was willst du von mir, Ed?", fragte er bitter.

„Dass du in den nächsten Tagen nicht den Kopf verliert", sagte Ed leise, „dass du dem Urteilsvermögen und den Entscheidungen deiner Frau traust und dass du sie trotz der äußeren Umstände lieben wirst, egal was passiert, denn ich glaube, dass du sie glücklich machen kannst."

Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Eine Aufforderung den Schwanz einzuziehen, egal was er sich in den nächsten Tagen von Ted würde anhören müssen? Verdutzt starrte er Ed an, auf dessen Gesicht nun ein nicht zu deutende Lächeln stand.

„Okay", sagte Remus und das Wort klang mehr nach einer Frage, als nach einer Aussage.

Ed nickte gutmütig und erhob sich dann aus seinem Sessel. „Keine Sorge, du wirst noch früh genug verstehen, was ich meine", sagte er und reichte Remus, der bereits vollkommen verstanden hatte, was Ed meinte, zum Abschied eine Hand.

„Und lass dich von meinem Sohn nicht unterkriegen", fügte Ed noch zwinkernd hinzu, „er ist eigentlich ein netter Kerl, vielleicht lässt er dich das irgendwann mal spüren."


	112. Chapter 112

ELF

Mit einem sanften Ploppen apparierte Remus vor dem Haus der Tonks. Die Muskeln in seinem Nacken waren wahrscheinlich noch nie so verspannt gewesen und ein drückender Schmerz breitete sich von seinen Schläfen nun auch in seine Stirn aus. Die Aussicht nach 14 Stunden Arbeit für den Orden noch Ted oder Andromeda zu begegnen war seinem Wohlbefinden auch nicht wirklich zuträglich, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Noch nie hatte er so wenig die Wahl gehabt.

Schweren Herzens trat er vor und klopfte sanft an die Tür. Es waren Schritte zu hören, dann öffnete Andromeda.

„Guten Abend", sagte Remus steif und versuchte wie jeden Abend zu lächeln. Sie nickte nur und trat zur Seite um ihn einzulassen. Doras Mutter schloss still die Tür und sah ihn dann mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Dora schläft schon. Es war ein schwieriger Tag für sie, also weck sie nicht um ihr zu sagen, dass du zurück bist", sagte Andromeda während er ihr in die Küche folgte, wo zu seinem Unmut Ted noch in einer Ecke saß und mit tiefen Falten in der Stirn den Tagespropheten las. Andromeda reichte ihm einen Teller mit Kartoffeln, Gemüse in einer cremigen Sauce und einem Stück Hackbraten und eine Gabel. Remus wog kurz die verschiedenen Höflichkeiten in seinem Kopf ab, wie er es so oft tat, seit er hier wohnte, nahm sich dann aber dann doch zusätzlich ein Messer aus der Besteckschublade und setzte sich mit dem Teller an den kleinen Tisch. Mit möglichst geraden Rücken und perfekter Handhaltung begann er trotz seines bohrenden Hungers möglichst langsam und sittsam zu essen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Ted die Augen in Richtung seiner Frau rollte.

„Warum war es ein schwieriger Tag für Dora?", fragte Remus ruhig und ignorierte geflissentlich Teds Geste, die er gefühlt durch jede noch so banale Tat provozieren konnte.

„Sie ist wohl mit ein paar Kollegen aneinander geraten", sagte Andromeda leise, „Dora hat gehört, wie sie über sie geredet haben und hat sie zur Rede gestellt."

Remus sah nicht von seinem Teller auf und versuchte möglichst ungerührt weiter zu kauen. Der Grund, warum die Kollegen über Dora geredet haben mochten, war nicht schwer zu erraten und bereitete ihm auch unausgesprochen schon Kopfschmerzen genug.

"Wenn das so weiter geht, ist Padraig bald der einzige, der noch mit ihr redet", sagte Ted mit tiefer Verbitterung in der Stimme, „und selbst der scheint darauf zu achten, dass sie nicht zusammen gesehen werden."

Remus kaute weiter, obwohl sein Mund schon lange leer war und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, um die aufkeimende Verbitterung in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. Er hatte nie gefragt, ob Doras Eltern von der Beziehung zwischen ihr und Padraig gewusst hatten. Aus ihren Aussagen war es nicht zu erkennen, auch wenn des Öfteren unmissverständlich deutlich wurde, dass sie ihn in jedem Fall für einen besseren Schwiegersohn gehalten hätten.

Vielleicht wartete Ted auf eine Reaktion, doch Remus blieb stumm. Die Minuten, bis sein Teller geleert war, dehnten sich unangenehm doch er würde heute nicht auf Tischmanieren verzichten und ihnen damit wieder Anlass zu einem Kommentar geben. Schließlich stand er auf, wusch unaufgefordert das benutzte Geschirr und verabschiedete sich für die Nacht. Der misstrauische Blick Teds folgte ihm auffällig bis er die Tür des Gästezimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Unschlüssig im Raum stehend starrte er einen Moment in die Dunkelheit, dann legte er mutlos seine Kleidung ab und schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama.

Er sollte schlafen. Besonders, da morgen noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für den sicheren Geleit Harrys vom Ligusterweg zum Fuchsbau anstanden und am Abend dann der Transport selbst. Er brauchte alle seine Kräfte. Doch der Schlaf kam einfach nicht. Seit dem Tag nach Vollmond, an dem sie so überstürzt ihr Haus hatten verlassen müssen und aus Mangel an anderen Optionen bei Doras Eltern eingezogen waren, hatte er jede Nacht Probleme einzuschlafen. Das Haus machte ihn unruhig. Teds Kommentare, die subtil genug waren, dass Dora ihn nicht mehr permanent zurechtwies aber direkt genug, dass Remus sie verstand, hallten nachts in seinem Kopf wieder. Und selbst das, was ihn in den vergangenen Wochen am meisten beruhigt hatte, Doras Duft, der ihm beim Einschlafen in die Nase stieg, wurde ihm hier genommen. Er musste dankbar sein, weil Ted und Andromeda sie überhaupt aufgenommen hatten, aber allein der Gedanke wie rastlos er erst sein würde, wenn der Vollmond wieder nahte, ließ sein Innerstes gefrieren.

Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte frustriert fest, dass er bereits eine Stunde wach lag und in die Dunkelheit starrte. Vielleicht sollte er…

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zur Tür und lauschte. Draußen war kein Geräusch zu hören und der Dunkelheit im Türspalt nach zu schließen, waren auch die Lichter gelöscht. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und drehte den Türknauf. Er musste kein Licht auf dem Flur machen, denn seine Augen konnten im Dunkel des Korridors genug erkennen um den Weg zu finden. Auf leisen, nackten Sohlen schlich er die Treppe hinauf und den Korridor entlang bis zu dem letzten Raum, natürlich ausgerechnet den Raum neben dem Schlafzimmer Ted und Andromeda.

Dora regte sich als er eintrat und sich neben sie auf die viel zu enge Matratze legte, zog ihn noch halb im Traum in eine Umarmung und küsste das Stück Gesicht, was zufällig vor ihren Lippen lag.

„Hat Dad dich gesehen?", fragte sie flüsternd und scheinbar ohne ganz aus dem Schlaf zu erwachen.

„Wenn er es hätte, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich schon tot", sagte Remus grimmig.

„Sag das nicht", erklang Doras müde Stimme neben seinem Ohr, „er würde dir nie etwas antun."

„Er hasst mich, Morphi", sagte Remus leise, „und er wäre bestimmt nicht traurig, wenn ich eines unerwarteten, schmerzhaften Todes sterben würde. Allein diese Aktion, das wir nicht in einem Zimmer schlafen dürfen…"

Remus erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an den Besuch, bei dem Dora ihre Notlage geschildert hatte und ihre Eltern gebeten hatte, dass sie und Remus, bis sie eine andere Lösung gefunden hätten, hier bleiben dürften. Andromeda war in ein grimmiges Schweigen versunken und Ted hatte mit offensichtlicher Abneigung in Remus' Gesicht gestarrt, schließlich aber einmal kurz mit dem Kopf genickt. Dora war aufgesprungen und hatte sich mit einer Umarmung bei ihren Eltern bedankt. Doch als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte, hatte Ted Remus um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten. In dem Augenblick, da sich die Tür des Nebenzimmers hinter ihnen schloss, hatte er ihm seine unverhandelbaren Bedingungen diktiert. Remus hatte Dora später die Einzelheiten, die geschmacklosen Details von Teds Sprache und vor allem das Wort Sodomie erspart und ihr nur mitgeteilt, dass sie in ihrem alten Zimmer und er im Gästezimmer würden schlafen müssen.

„In seinem Kopf bin ich immer noch sein kleines Mädchen", meinte Dora ausweichend, „und es ist ja nur eine Übergangslösung, bis wir etwas Besseres gefunden haben."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Remus und drückte Dora noch fester an sich. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, wusste er nicht wie sie dieses Bessere finden sollten. Er hatte kein Geld und würde auch nie welches haben um ihnen ein anderes Heim zu organisieren. Doras Gehalt als Auror war nicht schlecht, aber da sie damit schon einen Großteil seiner Ausgaben mitfinanzierte, besonders die teuren Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank, und zusätzlich Mehrkosten für ihre Arbeit im Orden hatte, würde es Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre dauern, bis sie sich auch nur einen Schuhkarton von einem Haus würden leisten können.

Trotz der Wärme von Doras eng an ihn geschlungenem Körper fühlten sich Remus' Hände auf einmal kalt und klamm an.

„Es tut mir so leid…" begann er, auch wenn jedes Wort nur ein billiger Abklatsch seines tatsächlichen Gemütszustandes sein konnte. Er war nicht nur nicht in der Lage, seiner Frau materiell ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen, als sie es ohne ihn gehabt hätte, er hatte auch noch dafür gesorgt, dass sie das bisschen Luxus, dass sie schon besessen hatte, wieder verloren hatte.

Dora legte sanft einen Finger an seine Lippen als sie die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme hörte.

„Vielleicht würden Molly und Arthur…", begann sie, verstummte aber als Remus entschieden den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das könnte ich niemals annehmen", sagte Remus entschieden, „sie haben selbst so wenig und wir könnten es ihnen niemals auch nur ansatzweise zurückzahlen. Schlimm genug, dass ich fünfmal die Woche bei ihnen esse."

„Mad-Eye?", fragte Dora leise, doch schon bevor Remus in ein trockenes, freudloses Lachen verfiel, lenkte Dora ein, das Moody schon zu paranoid war, um auch nur zwei _Besucher_ gleichzeitig in sein Haus zu lassen und sie wahrscheinlich, innerhalb von ein paar Wochen aus Versehen im Schlaf überfallen würde.

„Grimmauldplatz?", fragte Dora nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit. Remus zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. Auch der Grimmauldplatz wäre, wie sie beide wussten nur eine Übergangslösung. Und seit der Fidelius-Zauber mit Albus' Tod wirkungslos geworden war, keine besonders gute. Sie wären in ständiger Unsicherheit, ob nicht vielleicht im nächsten Moment Snape über die Schwelle treten würde und könnten auch keine wichtigen Sachen in dem Haus lassen.

Schweigend lagen sie beieinander und versuchten sich gegenseitig mit ihrer Anwesenheit Mut zuzusprechen. Doch so sehr Doras Nähe Remus auch gut tat, nichts vermochte das erdrückende Gefühl in seinem Inneren, das er zum Großteil für ihre Miesere verantwortlich war, zu dämpfen. Eds Worte hallten wie so oft durch seinen Kopf. Er hatte ja Recht, Remus musste stark bleiben. Es könnte noch so viel schlimmer sein.

Vielleicht konnte Dora spüren, wie tief er in finstere Grübeleien abgedriftet war, denn mit einem Mal wechselte sie abrupt das Thema.

„Meine Eltern sind übrigens einverstanden damit, dass wir Harry und Hagrid von ihrem Haus aus zum Fuchsbau schicken", sagte sie.

„Wirklich?", fragte Remus erstaunt, „obwohl sie damit möglicherweise, das Primärziel sind?"

Er konnte spüren wie Dora in seinem Arm mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich glaube Dad will mit einer guten Tat sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen, das er irgendwo tief in sich haben muss, weil er dich so schlecht behandelt."

„Sehr tief", murmelte Remus, „irgendwo zwischen Erdkern und Pazifik."

Dora fing an zu kichern, was Remus unbewusst grinsen ließ. Unvermittelt zog sie ihn in einen weiteren Kuss und begann ihre Lippen dann leidenschaftlich seinen Hals hinabwandern zu lassen, während ihre Finger seinen Schritt fanden.

„Morphi, wir können nicht…", sagte Remus bereits schwer atmend „dein Vater bringt mich um, wenn er…"

„Dann müssen wir halt leise sein", sagte Dora unbekümmert. Er konnte durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose so wunderbar ihre Hand spüren, die immer energischer über seinen Penis fuhr.

Sie hatten es vor ein paar Tagen schon einmal getan. Dora war kurz nach Mitternacht in sein Zimmer geschlichen, hatte ihm einen Finger an die Lippen gelegt und ihm dann die Kleidung vom Leib gepflückt. Es war schön gewesen. Und hatte sie beide wieder daran erinnert, dass es vor allem ihre Liebe für einander war, die sie in dem letzten Monat, als die Welt, wie sie sie kannten, immer mehr zu zerbrechen drohte, zusammengehalten hatte.

Aber es war auch eine Erinnerung daran gewesen, wie sehr sie durch ihre Notunterkunft eingeengt wurden. Es war einfach nicht dasselbe es heimlich in einem dunklen Raum auf einer viel zu engen Matratze zu tun. Manche Leute mochten einen gewissen Nervenkitzel im Verbotenen der Situation sehen, doch Remus liebte es Doras erschrockene Schreie zu hören, wenn er ebenso überraschend wie beherzt in sie eindrang, seine Nägel über ihren Rücken zu ziehen, so dass sich ihr Körper unter seinen Händen aufbäumte. Er musste Bewegungsfreiraum haben, sie an sich ziehen können und ihren Körper in die Position drehen können nach der ihm gerade beliebte, sich mit ihr über den Teppich rollen, und sie solange auf Touren bringen können, bis jeder Quadratzentimeter ihres Körpers schweißüberströmt war. Die behutsamen Bewegungen um wenige Zentimeter und die ständige Zurückhaltung, erweckten bei Remus eher die Assoziation des ersten Mals zweier unbeholfener Teenager, als die von gutem Sex.

Dora hatte ihm bereits vollständig den Pyjama ausgezogen und schlüpfte jetzt aus ihrem Shirt. In dem Versuch, der Situation wenigstens ein wenig Selbstbestimmtheit und Befriedigung abzugewinnen, sank Remus unter der Decke hinab zwischen ihre Beine und zog ihr die Schlafanzughose aus. Gierig versenkte er seine Zunge in ihr und ihre Feuchtigkeit begann unter seiner Berührung fast augenblicklich an ihren Schenkeln hinab zu rinnen.

Ihr Atem wurde rasch schneller und auch seine Erregung drückte sich immer schmerzhafter in die Matratze. Er musste in sie dringen, egal wie laut und überrascht ihr Aufschrei sein würde. Er konnte sich danach Gedanken über die Folgen machen, aber jetzt musste er einfach die Verzückung in ihrem Gesicht sehen, wenn seine Stöße sie über den Abgrund trieben und ihre Muskeln sich um seinem Glied verkrampften.

Ihre Nässe noch auf den Lippen hob er den Kopf aus ihrem Schoß. Er würde sich nie lange genug zurückhalten können, wenn sie jetzt erst die Blätter nahmen. Selbst wenn Dora welche in ihrem Zimmer hatte und sie nicht auf die in seinem Umhang im weit entfernten Gästezimmer angewiesen waren. Doch vielleicht waren sie ja gar nicht nötig.

Erneut versenkte Remus seine Nase zwischen ihren Beinen und sog tief die Luft ein. Er wusste von den Wochen, in denen er ihr unfreiwilliger Hausgast gewesen war, wie sie in den einzelnen Phasen ihres Zyklus roch. Bitte lass es kurz vor ihrer Periode sein. Sie duftete so gut. Ungewöhnlich, aber jetzt da er darüber nachdachte, war es wohl genau dieser untypische Geruch, der sie seit mehr als drei Wochen so unwiderstehlich für ihn machte, ihn so unabdingbar an sie band. Was war dies nur für ein Duft?

Mit einem Schlag war seine Erregung fort. Es konnte nicht sein. Noch einmal sog er den Geruch ihres Schoßes in seine Nase. Auffälliger diesmal und weniger lüstern als verzweifelt. Dora sah schwer atmend und mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm hinab.

„Was?"

Er musste sicher sein. Konnte es nicht aussprechen, bevor er nicht sicher war. Ohne ihre Frage zu beachten verwandelte er sich und versenkte seine so viel feinere Wolfsnase in ihrer Nässe.

„REMUS!"

Sie stieß ihn erschrocken fort, doch die Sekunde hatte gereicht. Der Geruch war unverkennbar. Auch wenn er ihn noch nie gerochen hatte, wusste sein wölfisches Bewusstsein, was er bedeutete.

„Mein Vater flippt aus, wenn er dich so sieht!", zischte Dora und tatsächlich waren nach Doras Aufschrei gedämpfte Geräusche im Nachbarzimmer zu hören.

Remus brauchte eine Weile um die Konzentration aufzubringen, damit er sich zurückverwandeln konnte. Doch in dem Moment, da sein menschlicher Körper erschöpft neben Dora auf die Matratze zurück sank, sah sie die Veränderungen in seinem Gesicht und ihre Entrüstung und die Sorge von den Eltern ertappt zu werden, waren fort. Ängstlich zog sie ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Was ist los?"

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?!"

Seine Stimme war zu vorwurfsvoll, zu verzweifelt und vor allem zu laut, aber es hatte schon so viel Anstrengung gekostet, die Worte überhaupt über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Was denn gesagt?", fragte Dora verwirrt und starrte ihn aus riesigen Augen an.

„Dass du schwanger bist?"


	113. Chapter 113

ZWÖLF

Dora versicherte Remus nach dem ersten Schreck immer und immer wieder, dass sie nichts von einer Schwangerschaft wüsste, dass sie es sonst natürlich sofort erzählt hätte, dass es nicht sein könne, da sie doch immer die Blätter genommen hätten. Im Dunkeln lagen sie nebeneinander, während die Geräusche im Nachbarzimmer wieder erstarben. Dora versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal ihre Periode gehabt hatte. Doch die vergangenen Wochen waren eine einzige Aneinanderreihung chaotischer Ereignisse gewesen. Sie versicherte ihm, dass selbst wenn sie sich erinnern könnte und der Termin schon eine Weile zurückliegen würde, das nichts zu sagen hätte. Auch bei anderen emotionalen Schocks in ihrer Vergangenheit hätte sie Aussetzer ihrer Menstruation erlebt.

Irgendwann riss Remus der Geduldsfaden angesichts ihres sorglosen Umgangs mit dem Thema und er konnte einen halblaut gemurmelten Kommentar, dass es doch nicht so schwer sein könnte, 28 Tage auf ein bestimmtes Datum aufzurechnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er selbst bekam das schließlich seit er sechs war hin. Hätte er in der Dunkelheit Doras Haare erkennen können, so wäre es ihm vielleicht möglich gewesen, in der dreisekündigen Stille, die auf seine Bemerkung einsetzte noch zurück zu rudern, aber so wurde die Nachtruhe von Doras Eltern doch noch von ihrem wütendem Ausbruch und seiner überstürzten Flucht aus ihrem Zimmer unterbrochen.

Er hatte erwartet, dass Ted postwendend und ohne auch nur den Grund ihres Streites zu erfragen in Doras blumige Beschimpfungen einsteigen würde, doch er schien viel zu viel Befriedigung aus dem stillen Beiwohnen des vermeidlichen Zerbrechens ihrer Beziehung zu ziehen, um seine Stimme selbst zu erheben. Auch noch am nächsten Morgen war er unüblich guter Laune und schaffte es beim Frühstück kommentarlos noch einmal die Einzelheiten des Plans zum sicheren Transport Harrys durchzugehen. Zum Glück wusste Ted nicht, dass Dora keine Stunde nach der Auseinandersetzung mit Remus in das Gästezimmer geschlichen war, wo er ihren schluchzenden, bibbernden Körper an sich gezogen hatte, ihr unablässig Liebesbekundungen ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, bis sie in den frühen Morgenstunden endlich einschlief, und Remus verspürte auch nicht das geringste Bedürfnis Ted von ihrer Versöhnung zu berichten.

Auch wenn Dora nicht vollständig vor Remus zu verbergen vermochte, dass auch sie die Möglichkeit einer Schwangerschaft verunsicherte, konnte sie den Gedanken viel besser verdrängen als er und versicherte ihm bevor sie zum Ligusterweg aufbrachen noch mehrmals, dass es einfach ein Irrtum sein musste. Doch so sehr Remus auch von ihrer Überzeugung angesteckt werden wollte, Tatsache blieb, dass sein wölfisches Selbst sich sicher gewesen war, was es gerochen hatte. Die Nacht vor fast vier Wochen, die in der Heulenden Hütte begonnen und in seinem Bett geendet hatte, wies in seiner Erinnerung mehr als nur ein paar Gedächtnislücken auf und auch in den unmittelbar darauf folgenden Nächten hatten sie wahrscheinlich nicht immer konsequent genug die zehn Minuten Abstinenz nach Einnahme der Blätter eingehalten. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein? Sowas passierte Teenagern, aber doch nicht erwachsenen Männern von fast vierzig. Besonders nicht, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel stand.

Er musste mit Dora reden. Gleich nach der Ankunft Harrys im Fuchsbau würde er sie überreden einen Zauber, von dem er einmal gelesen hatte anzuwenden, um Klarheit zu schaffen und dann gegebenenfalls einen Trank vorschlagen, der der Situation… Abhilfe verschaffen würde.

Doch wie so oft in ihrer neuerdings so fragilen Welt, kam es anders. Ihr so sorgfältig durchdachter Plan schien verraten worden zu sein. Voldemort hatte gewusst, dass sie Harry an diesem Abend aus dem Ligusterweg holen würden und dem puren Glück war es zu verdanken, dass sie beide körperlich unversehrt den Abend überstanden. Andere waren nicht so glücklich gewesen. George wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, durch den er ein Ohr verlor, Mundungus verschwand spurlos, wenn auch wahrscheinlich aus Eigeninitiative, und Moody wurde getötet.

Dora war noch Stunden später, als Remus endlich nach einer erfolglosen Suchaktion nach Moodys Leichnam zum Haus ihrer Eltern zurückkehrte, völlig aufgelöst vor Trauer und warf sich noch im Flur erleichtert über seine Rückkehr in seine Arme. Zum ersten Mal rümpfte Ted, der an diesem Abend selbst stundenlang Todesangst um seine Tochter erfahren hatte, nicht die Nase, als Remus trotz seiner Anwesenheit die Tränen von Doras Wangen wischte und sie sanft auf die Lippen küsste.

Erst als sie sich abends wieder in sein Zimmer geschlichen hatte und er endlich ihren ganzen zerbrechlichen Körper an sich drücken konnte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr der Abend auch ihn mitgenommen hatte. Unfähig zu schlafen starrte er mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an die dunkle Decke, während ihn fast die Furcht davor übermannte, was heute hätte passiert sein können, was passieren könnte, wenn er jemals wieder den Griff um Dora lösen würde… was passieren könnte, wenn er sie morgen zur Arbeit gehen lassen müsste… wenn sie einem Todesser oder Greyback über den Weg laufen würde…

Erst zwei Tage nach Moodys Tod konnte er die Kraft aufbringen Doras Trauer zu unterbrechen um sie noch einmal auf das über ihnen schwebende Damoklesschwert anzusprechen. Sie willigte ein, die Beschwörung an sich durchführen zu lassen, doch lange bevor die blauen Funken aus der Spitze von Remus' Zauberstab hervor stoben, wusste Remus wie das Ergebnis ausfallen würde und auch, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er ihr die Einnahme des Trankes vorschlug.

Und mit einem Schlag, war seine schlimmste Befürchtung Realität geworden, war das eingetreten, was Remus sein ganzes Leben mehr als alles andere zu verhindern versucht hatte. Er hatte ein anderes menschliches Wesen dazu verdammt, ein Dasein als Werwolf zu fristen. Ein unschuldiges Kind noch dazu. Doras Kind. Das Kind des Menschen, den er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte und immer zu schützen versucht hatte. Es konnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, denn das letzte bisschen Hoffnung in der Welt, das ihm und ihr wenigstens dieses Schicksal erspart bleiben würde, war fort.


	114. Chapter 114

DREIZEHN

Remus wusste im Nachhinein nicht mehr, wie er die nächsten Tage überstanden hatte. Dora brauchte mit ihrer unerschütterlichen Frohnatur nur ein paar Stunden um sich von dem Schock der Kehrtwende, die das Leben für die beschlossen hatte, zu erholen. Klar, es war nicht geplant gewesen, und natürlich wussten sie nicht, wie genau es ausgehen würde, aber jetzt da es nun einmal passiert sei, sollten sie sich freuen, guter Hoffnung sein, wie es bei der Erwartung eines neuen Lebens nun mal angemessen war. Freudestrahlend erzählte sie Molly von ihrer Neuigkeit, die sie keinen Tag später mit einem gestrickten Pulli im Miniaturformat überraschte. Doras Großvater Ed lächelte bei Doras Ankündigung so unerschütterlich allwissend, dass Remus mit einem Schlag wieder jedes einzelne Wort seines Ratschlags, oder war es eine Drohung gewesen, in Erinnerung war. Hatte Ed vorher schon gewusst, dass Dora schwanger war? Hatte er gewusst, was dies in Remus auslösen würde und ihn deshalb gewarnt in den kommenden Tagen nicht in Panik zu verfallen?

Remus versuchte für Dora den freudigen, erwartungsvollen Vater vorzuspielen, besonders als sie ihren Eltern von der Schwangerschaft erzählte. Doch innerlich zerbrach er fast an seiner Verzweiflung. Bei Weitem mehr als Andromeda, die mit zitternder Stimme und zwischen Remus und Dora pendelndem Blick ohne Umschweife fragte, ob das Kind ein Werwolf sein würde. Sogar noch mehr als Ted, der aussah, als würde er sich gleich übergeben und nach Doras unbeschwertem Schulterzucken ohne ein weiteres Wort aus den Raum stürzte und bis zum Frühstück am nächsten Tag nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Wie hatte Remus es soweit kommen lassen können?

Mehrmals kam Dora in den kommenden Tagen überraschend in das Gästezimmer und ertappte Remus dabei, wie er eingerollt auf dem Teppich lag und seinem erdrückend komplexen menschlichen Gedanken, als Wolf zu entkommen versuchte. Als sie am Abend nach Harrys Geburtstag, den sie so überstürzt hatten verlassen müssen, weil der Zaubereiminister unerwartet die Party gesprengt hatte, erneut plötzlich in seinem Zimmer stand, machte sie nicht wie sonst auf den Absätzen wieder kehrt und überließ ihn seinem Gram, sondern setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Den Rücken an das Bett gelehnt zog sie seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und kraulte sanft das Fell hinter seinen Ohren, während seine Pfoten an ihren Beinen ruhten.

Noch immer beruhigte ihn ihr Duft. Doch nun schwang bei jedem Atemzug eine Nuance in ihrem wundervollen Chaos mit, die ihn unablässig grausam an das, was kommen könnte, erinnerte.

„Du wirst ein guter Vater sein, Remus", sagte Dora leise und streichelte weiter seinen Pelz, „ich weiß es. Egal was passiert, das Kind wird so glücklich sein, dich zum Vater zu haben."

Remus lag still in Doras Schoß. Zum ersten Mal seit Dumbledores Tod drang ein Gedanke an die Oberfläche seines Geistes. Wie viel besser wäre es gewesen, wenn er seinen ursprünglichen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt hätte! Damals, als er nach seinem Zusammenbruch endlich die Kraft gefunden hatte Doras Haus zu verlassen und beschlossen hatte ein Animagus zu werden. Es war Neugier gewesen, die ihn dazu getrieben hatte, sicher. Die Neugier ob sich die Verwandlung genauso anfühlen würde, ob er auch ohne Vollmond ein Werwolf sein würde. Aber vor allem waren es Sirius' Erzählungen gewesen, wie viel einfacher sich die Welt ertragen ließ, wenn man ein Tier war. Wie oft hatte Sirius ihm versichert, dass er die Zeit in Azkaban nur überstanden hatte, weil er sich hatte verwandeln können, weil er die Schlechtigkeit der Welt als Hund hatte hinter sich lassen können. Denn es gab in einem tierischen Geist kein Gut und Böse, kein Richtig und Falsch, kein Gerecht und Ungerecht und vor allem keine Angst vor der Zukunft.

Als Remus zum ersten Mal erfahren hatte, dass Wurmschwanz zwölf Jahre lang als Ratte gelebt hatte, war er zutiefst bestürzt gewesen. Doch dann hatte er erlebt, wie auch Sirius in seiner wachsenden Einsamkeit des Grimmauldplatz sich in sein tierisches Dasein zurückgezogen hatte. Vielleicht, hatte Remus damals gedacht, als Dora in jeder wachen Minute durch seinen Kopf gegeistert war und ihn auch noch in seine Träume verfolgte, würde er irgendwann auch einfach die ganze Zeit verwandelt bleiben. Wenn der Kampf gegen Voldemort durchgestanden war und seine menschlichen Fähigkeiten für die Aufgaben des Ordens nicht mehr benötigt wurden. Spätestens wenn Dora jemand Neuen gefunden hätte, mit dem sie so viel glücklicher als mit ihm gewesen wäre. Ein Leben ohne Angst vor der Zukunft. In dem er nur noch das Beste aus den ihm verbleibenden Stunden auf der Welt gemacht hätte. Doch es war anders gekommen. Wegen Dora. Wie es sooft anders kam, wegen ihr.

„Remus… ich weiß nicht, ob du das hören willst", sagte Dora leise und so vorsichtig, als fürchtete sie sich davor die Worte in seiner Gegenwart auszusprechen, „aber ich habe lieber ein Kind, das ein Werwolf ist, als gar kein Kind von dir… und es ist gut, dass uns die Entscheidung abgenommen wurde, weil wir sonst nie den Mut dazu gehabt hätten."

Remus war froh, dass seine wölfische Form ihm den Zwang einer Antwort ersparte. Mit unwillkürlich gesträubtem Fell lag er auf dem Teppich, während Doras Hand warm in seinem Nacken ruhte. Natürlich sagte sie das jetzt. Was sollte sie auch anderes sagen? Sie hatte es ja auch nie selbst erlebt. Sie wusste nicht wie es war, sich zu verwandeln, hatte es nicht mal an ihm beobachten müssen. Und sie wusste auch nicht, was er wusste. Die Geschichte. Von den zwei Werwölfen… die sich an Vollmond gepaart hatten. Es waren keine Kinder dabei entstanden… sondern Wölfe. Richtige gewöhnliche Wölfe. Man hatte sie später unter dem Einverständnis von Dumbledore im verbotenen Wald ausgesetzt, denn was hätten die Eltern auch sonst mit ihnen machen sollen.

Remus hatte diese Geschichte, die schon zu seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts kursierte, nie geglaubt, aber dann war er ihnen begegnet. An einem Vollmond als er siebzehn war. Er hatte Ewigkeiten gebraucht um sich von dem Schock zu erholen, hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, seinen Freunden zu erzählen was ihn in jener Vollmondnacht so verstört hatte. Tiere. Von Menschen geborene Tiere. Vielleicht war der Gedanke, dass das Kind ein Werwolf sein könnte, noch gar nicht der Schlimmste.

Erst als es Zeit wurde schlafen zu gehen, stand Dora auf und ließ Remus alleine im Zimmer zurück. Er schlief auf dem Teppich und erwachte am nächsten Morgen immer noch in seinem Wolfskörper.


	115. Chapter 115

VIERZEHN

„Du gefällst mir in Festumhang", sagte Dora und zwinkerte Remus neckisch zu, „so elegant und zugleich sexy."

Remus zwang sein Gesicht in ein Lächeln, machte sich aber gleichzeitig keine Illusionen. Dora hätte ihn auch durchschaut, wenn seine Verzweiflung weniger offensichtlich in seinen Augen gestanden hätte. Er führte sie in eine der letzten Stuhlreihen im Zelt. Von hier hatten sie zwar keinen guten Blick auf das andere Ende des Zeltes, wo unter einer unglaublichen Menge an goldenen Luftballons Bill und Fleur getraut werden würden, aber Dora schien sein Bedürfnis der Menschenmenge so weit wie möglich zu entkommen, still zu akzeptieren. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er sie liebte. Sie schien ihn immer zu verstehen. Manchmal besser als er selbst. Auch wenn sie nicht selten anderer Meinung war, so wusste sie zumindest immer, was in ihm vorging.

Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und bettete sie in seinen Schoß. Der Ring an ihrem Finger reflektierte einen Sonnenstrahl, der durch einen Spalt in den Zeltplanen fiel und blendete ihn, so dass er unwillkürlich den Kopf in Doras Richtung drehte. Sie lächelte als wenn die Welt vollkommen wäre, als er sich zu ihr beugte und sanft ihre Wange küsste.

Die Zeremonie war schön, objektiv betrachtet, und Fleurs und Bills strahlende Gesichter sowie freudig schluchzende Verwandte auf beiden Seiten ließen keinen Zweifel an der Richtigkeit der Verbindung dieser beiden Menschen aufkommen. Remus verfolgte kaum die Rede, die der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter in seinem monotonen Singsang von sich gab. Im Geiste war er nicht in diesem Zelt. Sondern in der immer gleichen Spirale der immer gleichen Gedanken.

Er hielt mit einer Hand Doras Finger, während die andere sanft über ihren Rücken fuhr. Wie war es nur möglich, dass ihn die Liebe zu ihr gleichzeitig so lähmte, mehr Angst vor dem, was morgen sein könnte, in ihm hervorrief als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, und trotzdem das einzige war, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt, ihn jeden Morgen aufs Neue zwang dem Tag entgegenzutreten, weil am Ende ein Wiedersehen mit Dora auf ihn wartete.

Irgendwann zog Dora ihn auf die Füße. Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor sich die Stühle graziös in die Luft erhoben und die Musik der Band einsetzte. Wortlos legte sie seine Hand, die immer noch ihre Finger umklammerte, an ihre Hüfte und erhob dann ihre Arme zu seinem Nacken. Fast bewegungslos, Doras Kopf an seinem Schlüsselbein, ihr Haar direkt unter seiner Nase, wiegten sie sich von einem Fuß auf den anderen in einem Rhythmus der weder zu der Stimmung der gespielten Musik, noch zu ihrem Tempo passen wollte. Doch es war egal. Niemand interessierte sich für das ungleiche Paar, dass am äußersten Rand des Zeltes, weit abseits der Tanzfläche, in einer anderen Welt zu schweben schien. Sie tanzen den Hochzeitstanz, den sie nie gehabt hatten, im Kreis einer glücklichen Familie, die es bei ihnen nie geben würde.

Remus merkte kaum, wie das Licht der untergehenden Sonne schwächer wurde und die Nacht mehr und mehr über sie hinein brach. Er wusste nicht, wann es ihm das letzte Mal möglich gewesen war, Dora so lange und unbefangen im Arm halten zu können, sie in Gegenwart anderer küssen zu können. Irgendwann bedienten sie sich von den Tabletts mit Sandwiches, Snacks und Kürbissaft, die an ihnen vorbeigetragen wurden, blieben aber stets in ihrer Ecke. Wenn sie nicht zur stillen Reserve der Ordensmitglieder, die für die Sicherheit der Veranstaltung zuständig waren, gehört hätten, wäre Remus schon lange mit Dora in die umliegenden Felder verschwunden. Noch weiter fort von den Menschen und ihren Vorurteilen, die ihnen das Leben immer zusätzlich zur Hölle machen würden.

Ein paar Mal sah Molly in ihre Richtung, doch selbst sie schien zu verstehen, dass heute kein Abend für Zuspruch war, dass sie hier, obwohl sie seit Stunden kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten, einen Austausch nachholten, für den schon viel zulange im Alltag des Weltuntergangs keine Zeit gewesen war. Die einsetzende Dunkelheit hatte schon lange Motten in das hellerleuchtete Zelt gelockt, doch Remus und Dora standen immer noch in ihrer Ecke. Denn trotz der stillen Präsenz so vieler Menschen schien ihre Zweisamkeit eine wunderbare Alternative zu einem Abend im Haus von Doras Eltern zu sein.

Ein heller Schimmer, der mit einem Mal die Mitte des Zeltes erfüllte, ließ sie aus ihrer einträchtigen Trance erwachen und simultan die Köpfe drehen. Dort, in mitten der geselligeren Tänzer, ein paar Meter über der goldenen Tanzfläche schwebend, saß ein Patronus. Noch bevor Kingsleys Luchs den Mund öffnete, wusste Remus, dass dies nur das Schlimmste bedeuten konnte.

„Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Scrimgeour ist tot. Sie kommen."

Der Tumult brach fast augenblicklich los. Viele Gäste schrien und stürzten durcheinander um in wilder Panik ihre Angehörigen und Sachen zusammen zu raufen und zu disapparieren. Neben ihm hatte Dora ihren Zauberstab gezogen und kämpfte sich in die Mitte des Zeltes vor. Und dann sah Remus die maskierten Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen, die zu allen Seiten drohend ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben.

„Protego!", schrien Stimmen unisono von nah und fern, doch ihr Schild würde niemals ausreichen um die gebrochenen Schutzzauber zu ersetzen. Alles was sie tun konnten, war den fliehenden Gästen Zeit zu verschaffen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Remus Hermines blaues Kleid und Harrys hellgrünen Umhang an ihm vorbeiflattern. Er hatte kaum die Zeit ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel zu schicken, dass sie und Harry die Geistesgegenwart besitzen würden, so schnell wie möglich zu disapparieren und keine unüberlegten Heldentaten versuchen würden, denn im nächsten Moment erzitterte der Schild unter der Wucht der einprasselnden Flüche so stark, dass seine Knie fast unter ihm nachgaben und er sich panisch nach Dora umsah. Er erspähte sie ein paar Meter neben ihm. Sie war im Gegensatz zu ihm unter der Wucht auf die Knie gesunken, versuchte mit verbissenem Gesicht ihren Zauberstab weiter aufrecht zu halten.

Mit einem schnellen Blick stellte Remus fest, dass sich das Zelt erheblich geleert hatte, diejenigen von ihnen die noch hier waren, hielten alle ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt oder lagen bereits am Boden. Am äußeren Ende des Zeltes sah Remus Fleurs kleine Schwester, die sich schreiend an Ginny klammerte. Ginny bot in ihrem goldenen, grazilen Kleid und ihrem verbissenen Gesicht sowie dem schützend über den silbrigen Haarkranz erhobenen Zauberstab einen nahezu absurden Anblick. Remus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen als mit einem lauten Scheppern der Schild in tausende Stücke zersprang und zu allen Seiten „Expelliarmus" Rufe erklangen. Sein Zauberstab wurde ihm aus den Fingern gerissen und er starrte auf die dunklen Gestalten zu allen Richtungen.


	116. Chapter 116

FÜNFZEHN

Remus' Notfallmodus hatte offenbar eingesetzt. Mit im Gegensatz zu den anderen Anwesenden versteinertem Gesicht und aufgerichtetem Körper starrte Remus unnachgiebig in das Gesicht des Ministeriums-Mitarbeiters am Eingang des Zeltes und hielt mühelos seinem Blick stand, obwohl Remus im Gegensatz zu ihm immer noch unbewaffnet war.

Es waren nur etwa zwölf gewesen und einige von ihnen waren schon wieder fort. Das war gut, sagte sich Remus, denn hätten sie gewusst, dass Harry hier gewesen war, wären bestimmt mehr, wenn nicht sogar Voldemort persönlich, aufgetaucht. Viele von ihnen trugen die typische Kleidung von Auroren. Auch das war für ihre jetzige Situation gut, denn es hieß, dass die Todesser sich zumindest den Anschein gaben als Vertreter des Ministeriums zu handeln und sich als solche zumindest teilweise an Regel halten mussten. Bis jetzt hatte es sie bestimmt davor bewahrt Opfer des Cruciatusfluchs zu werden.

Sie hatten still zusehen müssen, wie die Angreifer jeden Zentimeter des Fuchsbaus auf den Kopf stellten, hatten still abwarten müssen, während Leute einzeln aus ihren Reihen geführt wurden um separat befragt zu werden, und hatten Schikanen über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Doch es waren eben nur Schikanen gewesen. Offensichtlich waren die Todesser noch nicht bereit, den ihnen unterstehenden Auroren Anweisungen zu erteilen, die das Foltern von unschuldigen Zeugen beinhalteten.

Molly schluchzte immer noch verängstigt in ihrer Ecke und klammerte sich an ihre Tochter. Fred und George standen hinter ihr und warfen sich gelegentlich nervöse Blicke zu und Fleur hielt sich in Bills Armen überraschend aufrecht, während Mr. und Mrs. Delacour es inzwischen geschafft hatten Fleurs kleine Schwester einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Doch Remus hatte den Eindruck, dass diese Gängelung bald ein Ende haben würde. Seitdem sie Dora wieder aus ihrer Separation zurück in das Zelt gelassen hatten, wo alle, die nicht gerade befragt wurden, warten mussten, ließ in ihm auch der Drang nach, sich zu verwandeln und so viele Kehlen wie nötig zu zerreißen. Aber es war gut noch ein Ass im Ärmel zu haben.

Remus stellte mit grimmiger Genugtuung fest, wie der Ministeriums-Mitarbeiter seinem Blick auswich, doch er hatte keine Zeit den Moment auszukosten, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde die Zeltplane beiseitegeschoben und Dawlish, sichtbar unter dem Einfluss eines Verwirrungszaubers, trat ein. Die Anwesenden hoben teilweise verängstigt, teilweise herausfordernd die Köpfe. Remus verlagerte unauffällig sein Gewicht und schob sich damit wieder zwischen Dora und die nun neue gefährlichste Partei im Raum.

„Nach ausgiebiger Untersuchung", begann Dawlish mit monotoner Stimme, „sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass keiner der hier Anwesenden einen Gesetzesverstoß begangen hat oder einem Gesetzesflüchtigen Zuflucht geboten hat. Im Namen des Ministeriums entschuldigen wir uns für die entstandenen Unannehmlichkeiten. Wir vom Ministerium werden auch in Zukunft weiter für Ihre Sicherheit sorgen und bedanken uns im Voraus für ihr Vertrauen."

Dawlish ließ unprätentiös ihre Zauberstäbe auf einen Tisch direkt vor ihm fallen und hatte schon wieder halb das Zelt verlassen, als die meisten Anwesenden vortraten um ihre Zauberstäbe aufzuklauben. Remus streckte augenblicklich die Hand aus und rief still seinen Zauberstab zu sich. Dawlish blieb verdutzt stehen, als Remus' Zauberstab nicht vom Tisch, sondern aus Dawlishs Tasche in seine Richtung surrte. Verwirrt sah er sich im Zelt um, schien aber im nächsten Moment wieder vergessen zu haben, warum er dies überhaupt tat und trat dann hinaus in den schon dämmernden Morgen. Die drei anderen Ministeriums-Mitarbeiter, die sie bewacht hatten, folgten ihm. Ein breitschultriger Kerl mit krummer, zerdrückter Nase und dunklem Haar murmelte Remus im Vorbeigehen noch halblaut die Worte: „gewöhn dich gar nicht erst wieder dran, Werwolf!", zu. Remus ignorierte ihn und trat zu Dora, die ihren Zauberstab so verbissen umklammerte, als würde sie tot umfallen, wenn sie ihn je wieder loslassen würde.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte George an Remus gewandt. Fred reichte gerade seiner immer noch auf dem Stuhl kauernden Mutter und der neben ihr sitzenden Mrs. Delacour ihre Zauberstäbe, als Remus ohne eine Antwort zu geben aus dem Zelt stürzte. Dora folgte ihm in forschen Schritten.

Er traf Arthur auf halben Weg vom Haus zum Zelt. Remus musste es wissen. Sirius, Dumbledore und Moody, sie alle waren zu Harrys Schutz gestorben. Was wäre, wenn die Todesser ihn nun doch in ihre Gewalt gebracht hatten?

„Fort?", flüsterte Remus mit fast unbeweglichen Lippen. Zum Glück verstand Arthur sofort und nickte fast ebenso bewegungslos.

„Wir werden beobachtet?", sagte Remus schon wieder halb im Zelt und Arthur nickte erneut bevor er Molly, die immer noch schluchze, hoch zog und in die Arme schloss. Als wollte Remus ebenfalls Molly beruhigen, trat er dicht an die beiden heran und legte eine Hand an ihren Rücken.

„Du musst ihnen eine Nachricht schicken, ihnen sagen, dass sie auf keinen Fall den Kontakt mit uns suchen dürfen", sagte er eilig unter dem Schutz eines Muffliatozaubers, „ich muss zu Doras Eltern. Wir treffen uns morgen zur gleichen Zeit wie vor drei Tagen. In Dumbledores Hinterzimmer. Komm allein!"

Er trat einen Schritt von den beiden zurück und ging auf Dora zu.

„Haltet die Ohren steif", sagte er trocken in die Runde und ergriff Doras Hand. Zusammen drehten sie sich ins Nichts.


	117. Chapter 117

SECHZEHN

Dora saß auf dem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster, doch Remus konnte einfach nicht still sitzen und lief im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Vielleicht hat er nicht verstanden, welchen Treffpunkt du gemeint hast?", fragte Dora leise. Remus schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es daran liegt, er…", doch Remus verstummte jäh als vor der Tür Schritte zu hören waren und hob seinen Zauberstab. Auch Dora sprang vom Bett auf und stellte sich in angriffsbereite Pose auf die andere Seite der Tür.

Die Klinke wurde herunter gedrückt und die Tür schwang auf. Auf der Schwelle stand Aberforth, neben ihm ein leicht verschreckt wirkender Arthur. Remus stieß erleichtert die Luft aus und ließ dann den Zauberstab sinken.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung", sagte Arthur leise und trat über die Schwelle.

„Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt meine Bar nicht mehr für euren Scheiß benutzen!", sagte Aberforth schroff und sah Remus finster an, „die Todesser lassen mich nur in Ruhe, weil ich euch eben nicht offen unterstütze. Und das soll verdammt noch mal auch so bleiben."

„Wir wurden überwacht und hatten wenig Optionen, Aberforth", sagte Remus ruhig, „es tut mir leid."

Aberforth ersparte sich die Mühe einer Antwort mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. Er steckte unvermittelt eine Hand in seinen Umhang und zog einen dicken Umschlag hervor, auf dem in unordentlichen, dunkelblauen Lettern in einer vage vertrauten Handschrift Remus' Name stand.

„Moody", sagte Aberforth mürrisch und hielt Remus den Umschlag hin, „ich sollte ihn dir persönlich geben, falls er mal draufgeht." Remus nahm zögerlich den Brief entgegen. „Und ich sollte…", fuhr Aberforth fort, beendete jedoch den Satz nicht. Stattdessen schnellte sein Zauberstab so schnell nach vorne, dass keiner der Anwesenden auch nur erkennen konnte, was genau geschah. Remus' Brust wurde von einem roten Blitz getroffen und er taumelte unter dem schmerzhaften Einschlag rückwärts, richtete sich dann aber wieder auf. Der Umschlag lag noch zitternd in seiner Hand

„Prüfen, ob ich wirklich ich bin?", fragte Remus wütend und seine Brust brannte unter dem Einfluss des Zaubers, bei jedem genervt hervorgestoßenem Wort, „ und dir fällt nichts Besseres ein, als ein Schockzauber?"

„War Moodys Anweisung", sagte Aberforth unbeteiligt, „und wenn er so verzweifelt ist zu mir zu kommen, hinterfrage ich die nicht."

Ohne etwas Weiteres zu sagen, wandte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Raum. Arthur sah ihm nur noch verwirrter nach, trat dann aber über die Schwelle und schloss die Tür. Remus ließ Moodys Umschlag in die Tasche seines Umhangs gleiten. Nun war nicht die Zeit für übertriebene Ermahnungen wachsam zu bleiben und die Liste völlig illusorischer Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die der Brief wahrscheinlich enthalten würde.

„Wie geht es Molly und den Kindern, Arthur?", fragte Dora besorgt, „und was ist mit…"

Arthur begann mit ruhiger Stimme, die nicht ganz seine Besorgnis verbergen konnte, zu erzählen. Die erste gute Nachricht war, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine anscheinend unbemerkt von der Hochzeit verschwunden waren. Arthur hatte es geschafft ihnen per Patronus eine Nachricht zu schicken und sie zu ermahnen nicht zu antworten. Niemand wusste, wo sie waren, aber in diesem Fall waren keine Nachrichten wohl gute Nachrichten, auch wenn Molly krank vor Sorge war.

Glücklicherweise hatten die Todesser die anderen Weasleys nach der Befragung weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen. Sie waren sich jedoch sicher, dass alle Familienmitglieder weiterhin überwacht wurden. Arthur hatte um sie hier zu treffen, ein Ablenkungsmanöver initiieren müssen. Die Schwierigkeit bestand nicht darin sich nicht verflogen zu lassen, denn man konnte niemandem, der disapparierte folgen, wenn man ihn nicht bevor er verschwand am Umhang packte. Man musste den Todessern viel mehr unauffällig eine glaubwürdige Erklärung liefern, wohin man während seiner Abwesenheit scheinbar verschwand, so dass sie nicht zu misstrauisch wurden und ausgefeilte Methoden einsetzten um einen aufzuspüren.

„Ich bin von Tante Muriel aus hierher appariert", sagte Arthur gerade, „die Todesser haben ihr Haus verwüstet in der Nacht der Hochzeit. Und auch bei Kingsley sind sie eingedrungen, aber er war zum Glück ja noch im Ministerium. Ich kann trotzdem nicht lange bleiben. Jeder, der Muriel mal begegnet ist, würde misstrauisch werden, wenn ich länger als dreißig Minuten zu Besuch bin."

Remus nickte zustimmend und kontrollierte fast automatisch seine Uhr.

„Wie ist es euch ergangen?", fragte Arthur und blickte unsicher zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, „habt ihr Nachricht von anderen aus dem Orden?"

„Nun", begann Remus langsam und sah unsicher zu Dora, „Es sieht so aus, als ob sie in alle Häuser, die wir zur Ablenkung am Abend von Harrys Transport vom Ligusterweg benutzt haben, eingedrungen sind. Sie haben Diggels Haus niedergebrannt… aber er war nicht dort", fügte Remus schnell hinzu als er Arthurs entsetzten Blick sah. „Wir konnten Moodys Haus irgendwie nicht finden, komische Geschichte… aber egal, wie wir unseren alten Freund einschätzen, hat es sich wahrscheinlich selbst zur Genüge verteidigt und mein Haus… naja… lag seit der letzten Vollmondnacht, ja eh schon in Trümmern… also kein wirklicher Verlust."

Arthur schien Remus' Zögern richtig zu deuten und wandte sich nun mit besorgtem Blick Dora zu. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern?", fragte er vorsichtig. Dora traten Tränen in die Augen und sie schien unfähig zu antworten.

„Sie haben den Cruciatusfluch an ihnen benutzt um herauszufinden, wohin Harry nach seinem Aufenthalt dort verschwunden ist", sprang Remus ihr bei. Die Erinnerung an Ted und Andromedas verstörte Gesichter, als sie sie gestern früh gefunden hatten, ihre zitternden Hände, die sich verängstigt aneinander klammerten und ihre schweißdurchtränkten Umhänge… Remus wusste, dass selbst ihn dieser Anblick lange verfolgen würde. Er konnte sich nicht mal ausmalen, wie sehr Dora die Erinnerung belasten musste.

„Sie sind körperlich unversehrt", sagte Remus steif, „und sind sogar bei der Geschichte geblieben, dass sie nicht wussten, was das Ziel des Portschlüssels war… aber…"

Er musste nicht weiter sprechen. Sie alle wussten, dass die Spuren des Cruciatusfluchs in erster Linie keine körperlichen waren.

„Wie gehen wir jetzt vor?", fragte Dora in die einsetzende Stille. Sie schien erpicht darauf das Thema in andere, produktivere Bahnen zu lenken. „Wir haben kaum noch Leute", fuhr sie fort und sah unsicher zwischen Remus und Arthur hin und her, „und Dawlish hat mir heute mitgeteilt, dass das Ministerium meine Dienste nicht mehr benötigt. Sie schmeißen jetzt also sogar offiziell die Auroren raus, bei denen sie eine Verbindung zum Orden vermuten. Ich hab nach meiner Kündigung mit Kingsley gesprochen, aber er meinte nur, dass er noch nicht auf der Abschussliste steht. Und selbst wenn es mal passiert, wird er exakt das weiter machen, was er jetzt schon tut. Nur eben ohne Bezahlung."

„Dumbledore hat immer gesagt, dass eine Zeit kommen wird, in der unsere Hauptaufgabe nicht mehr im Kampf sondern im Schutz Unschuldiger besteht", warf Remus ein, „und die Anspielungen, die er ständig gemacht hat… er sagte immer, wir sollen Harrys Instinkten trauen, ihm Zeit verschaffen… und dass er die beste Chance ist, die wir haben."

Die Stille, die im Raum einsetze, prickelte fast vor Anspannung. Ja, sie hatten gewusst, dass das Ministerium fallen würde. Und sie hatten auch gewusst, dass damit ihr Handlungsspielraum so extrem eingeschränkt werden würde, dass alle ihre Bemühungen im Kampf gegen Voldemort sich wie Tropfen auf einem heißen Stein anfühlen würden. Aber es war etwas anderes, dies nun wirklich zu erleben. Zu sehen wie sich die Nachrichten im Propheten und die Erlasse des Ministeriums innerhalb von ein paar Stunden so gewandelt hatten. Zu wissen, dass Muggelgeborene und Halbmenschen wie Remus nicht mehr lange legal Zauberstäbe würden tragen können.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, nur abzuwarten, ob Harry die Situation regeln wird", sagte Dora schließlich mit missmutigem Blick.

„Tonks, du willst es wahrscheinlich nicht hören", begann Arthur vorsichtig, „aber du wirst bald eh nicht mehr in der Lage sein zu kämpfen. Du bist schwanger."

Aus dem Blick, den Dora Arthur zuwarf, sprach eine Mischung aus Trotz und Verzweiflung. Aber selbst Dora musste einsehen, dass Arthur Recht hatte. Remus wusste, wie schwer es ihr fallen würde nicht zu handeln, zurückzutreten und sich auf andere verlassen zu müssen, aber schon bald würde ihr nichts anderes übrig bleiben und Remus würde sich selbst belügen, wenn er nicht zugab, wie froh er darüber war, dass sie damit den gefährlichsten Situationen unweigerlich entkommen würde.

„Wir unterstützen Harry so gut wir können und tun unser Möglichstes um die Unschuldigen in unserer Umgebung, ob Muggel oder Zauberer, zu beschützen", sagte Remus entschieden in die Stille. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Situationen, in denen es notwendig wird, sehr viel mehr zu tun, offensichtlich sein werden, wenn sie erst mal da sind."

„Wie willst du Harry unterstützen, wenn wir nicht mal wissen, wo er ist?", fragte Arthur langsam.

„Ich… hab ein paar Ideen", sagte Remus ausweichend und mied Doras Blick, „aber wichtig ist nun erst mal, dass wir den Mut nicht verlieren, weiter das zu tun, was wir immer getan haben… der Rest ergibt sich dann früh genug."

Arthur nickte, wirkte dabei aber nicht sonderlich überzeugt. Für einen Moment setzte wieder nachdenkliche Stille ein.

„Ich muss zurück", sagte Arthur schließlich und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Wir sehen uns." Dora umarmte Arthur flüchtig und ließ murmelnd Molly grüßen, während Remus ihm nur steif zum Abschied zunickte. Dann verließ Arthur das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Für einen Moment lauschten sie dem Geräusch seiner Schritte, die sich langsam die Treppe hinab entfernten.

Remus wurde bewusst, dass Dora seinen Blick suchte, doch er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf die schmutzigen Dielen. Die zwei Meter Entfernung zwischen ihnen gaben ihm Sicherheit und machte ihm gleichzeitig Angst. Dora schien wie immer zu wissen, dass er nur nach den richtigen Worten suchte und wartete geduldig.

„Wenn Voldemort gewinnt, gibt es keine Zukunft für uns, Morphi."

Endlich schaffte es Remus sie anzusehen und Dora erwiderte durchdringend seinen Blick.

„Nicht innerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft. Nicht für halbmenschliche Kreaturen wie mich, nicht für Blutsverräter wie dich… und nicht für…", er zögerte, doch das unwillkürlicher Flackern seines Blick in Richtung von Doras Bauchnabel machte mehr als deutlich, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Er wird aber nicht gewinnen", sagte Dora leise und trat einen Schritt auf Remus zu. Er wich erneut ihrem Blick aus. Er musste es aussprechen, bevor sie so dicht war, dass sein Verstand von ihrem Duft und dem des ungeborenen Lebens in ihr ausgeschaltet würde.

„Harry ist unsere einzige Hoffnung", fuhr Remus an den Boden gerichtet fort, „Dumbledore hat ihm einen Auftrag hinterlassen und… er kann ihn nicht alleine ausführen. Er ist doch noch ein halbes Kind." Remus zögerte erneut, doch Dora sagte nichts und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als den Dielen weiter zu erklären, was getan werden musste… was er tun musste. „Ich muss Harry helfen", sagte Remus und seine Stimme versagte ihm fast dabei, „ich werde ihn finden und mit allem in meiner Macht Stehenden unterstützen bis der Auftrag erledigt und die Situation durchgestanden ist."

„Klingt nach einer Selbstmordaktion", sagte Dora mit nüchterner Stimme und trat noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Remus zu, so dass sie jetzt direkt vor ihm stand. Zu Remus' großer Überraschung lächelte sie sanft. „Aber mir hat die Aussicht nichts zu tun, sowieso nicht gefallen", sagte sie leise, „je früher wir anfangen, desto früher ist Voldemort am Ende."

Remus sah überrascht auf. In Doras Gesicht war eine Art grimmige Befriedigung zu sehen und ihre Augen funkelten kampflustig. Sie konnte nicht ernsthaft glauben…

„Dora…", sagte Remus vorsichtig, „das ist… zu gefährlich… du bist schwanger, du kannst nicht…"

Auf ihren Lippen stand noch das Lächeln, doch ihr Blick wirkte nun hart und verlor mit jeder Sekunde mehr von seiner Wärme. „Du willst alleine gehen und mich sitzen lassen?", fragte sie entgeistert.

„Nein", sagte Remus schnell, „ich will dich nicht verlassen, Dora. Aber ich muss Harry helfen und es ist zu gefährlich… und deine Eltern, sie können auf dich achten… sie wissen genug über Schutzzauber, dass du bis zu der Geburt sicher sein wirst und…"

Doras Arm schnellte nach oben. Für einen Moment dachte Remus, sie würde ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Er zuckte instinktiv zurück, doch ihre linke Hand hielt Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht inne.

„Du hast mir ein Versprechen gegeben!", sagte Dora mit scharfer Stimme und zornige Tränen, traten in ihre Augen, „an dem Tag, als du mich geheiratet hast, hast du mir geschworen, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben, dass ich von nun an deine Hauptpriorität bin, Remus!"

Von Doras Hand, keine zehn Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt, blitzte ihm ihr Ring entgegen. Schwer atmend rang er nach Worten, doch beim Anblick ihres zornigen Gesichts brachte sein Geist es nicht fertig eine zusammenhängende oder gar überzeugende Kette von Worten zu fabrizierten.

„Ich…", stammelte Remus, „ich… mach das doch für uns…"

„NEIN TUST DU NICHT!", schrie Dora ihn an. Sie griff in das Revers seines Umhangs und erwischte dabei mehr als nur ein paar seiner Brusthaare. „Denn _ich_ will, dass wir zusammen bleiben, Remus. Ich will, dass du _mich_ mit allem in deiner Macht stehenden unterstützt bis diese Zeit durchgestanden ist. Mich und dein ungeborenes Kind! Ich will, dass wir das zusammen machen oder gar nicht."

Zusammen oder gar nicht? Doch könnten sie jemals wirklich zusammen sein. Sie fristeten ihr Dasein im Haus von Doras Eltern und waren dort weder glücklich noch zusammen. Und wie würden sie das auch jemals sein, wenn Ted, selbst nachdem er mit dem Cruciatusfluch gefoltert worden war und schwach auf dem Boden kauerte, noch die Energie fand, Remus anzuschreien, er solle seine dreckigen Klauen von Andromeda nehmen.

Als Remus und Dora nach der Hochzeit ins Haus zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sie voller Schrecken die beiden im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden gefunden. Dora war zu ihrem Vater gestürzt und Remus hatte Andromeda aufhelfen wollen. Doch ihre Beine hatten ihr Gewicht noch nicht halten können, so dass sie stolpernd in seine Arme gefallen war. Ted war ausgerastet und nur das Zittern seiner Hände hatte Remus davor bewahrt von seinem Fluch getroffen zu werden.

Remus hatte es vor Dora als Nichtigkeit heruntergespielt. Ted sei nicht er selbst gewesen, fertig von der Nacht, natürlich mache Remus ihm die impulsive Tat nicht zum Vorwurf. Aber in Wirklichkeit war dies für Remus der endgültige Beweis gewesen, dass Ted und Andromeda ihn nie akzeptieren würden. Wie dumm er doch gewesen war. Naiv hatte er geglaubt, dass nun, da er selbst mehr und mehr im Stande war, so viel Positives an seiner tatsächlichen Natur zu erkennen, da er endlich frei von dem Zwang war, sich für etwas zu schämen, was nicht seine Schuld war und das er nicht ändern konnte, würden auch andere Leute ihn auf mysteriöse Weise plötzlich tolerieren können. Nicht jeder, natürlich nicht, aber vielleicht diejenigen, auf die es ankam. Doras Eltern zum Beispiel. Nicht sofort, aber vielleicht mit der Zeit. Doch nichts hatte sich geändert. Und Remus wusste nicht mehr, wie er je so dumm hatte sein können, es zu glauben.

„Es tut mir leid, Dora."

In ihren Augen stand nun blankes Entsetzen. Der Griff ihrer Hände lockerte sich, bis sie schließlich kraftlos zu ihrer Hüfte hinabfielen. Sie starrte ihn immer noch so entgeistert an, als habe er alles Gute, was sie jemals in ihm gesehen hatte, mit einem Schlag verloren. Als würde sie letztendlich auch das Biest in ihm sehen, vor dem sie alle gewarnt hatten. Doch er musste gehen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie in der kommenden Welt noch die leiseste Chance auf eine Zukunft hatte. Und wenn er bei dem Versuch starb, so hatte er wenigstens alles in seiner Macht Stehende versucht und Dora wäre notgedrungen endlich frei von ihm. Wenn nicht, würde er zurückkommen und bis zum Ende seines Lebens für sie da sein… für sie… und ihr Kind. Wahrscheinlich würde dies der Gedanke sein, der ihn dieses Mal durch jeden einzelnen Tag brachte. So wie es damals im Wald der Gedanke gewesen war, dass sie von dem Wahn für ihn geheilt sein würde, wenn er sie je wiedersah.

Es kostete Remus unendlich viel Kraft einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und auf die kilometerentfernte Tür zuzugehen.

„Remus, wenn du jetzt gehst, werde ich nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit dir wechseln!"

Seine Füße blieben abrupt stehen. Da war der Satz, auf den er vor mehr als einem Jahr so lange und so dringend gehofft hatte. Ewigkeiten zu spät. Jetzt da er ihn nicht mehr hören wollte und gehofft hatte, sich zumindest ihrer Liebe für ihn sicher sein zu können. Die Welt hatte so eine grausame Vorstellung von Humor.

„Okay!"

Doras Knie gaben unter ihr nach. Sie sackte auf das Bett als Remus das Zimmer verließ. Er würde besser Aberforth bitten sie zurück zu ihren Eltern zu apparieren, dachte Remus.


	118. Chapter 118

SIEBZEHN

Remus achtete darauf, dass man ihn auf der Straße sah, wie er auch zuvor schon darauf geachtet hatte, den magischen, stillen Eindringlingsalarm an seinem verwüsteten Haus auszulösen. Er war zwar in eine Nebengasse appariert und es waren nicht gerade die Hauptgeschäftszeiten, aber es wäre genauso Misstrauen erregend gewesen, wenn er zu auffällig gewesen wäre. In seinen schweren, schwarzen Reiseumhang gehüllt, sah er sich noch einmal mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf der Straße in Hogsmeade um und betrat dann das Postamt.

Er wählte eine graue Eule, die ihre besten Tage bereits hinter sich hatte, zählte mit bemüht besorgtem Blick seine Münzen, so als ob allein der Preis für die Wahl des Vogels verantwortlich gewesen wäre und knotete den Brief an das ausgestreckte Bein des Tieres. Die Eule flatterte nicht besonders enthusiastisch davon als Remus ihr auf die Straße noch einen verstohlenen Blick nach warf. Der Brief war an seinen Vater adressiert und enthielt die Nachricht, dass Remus sich endgültig von Dora getrennt hatte und nun ebenfalls auf dem Weg ins Ausland sei um mit Lyall und den Welpen zu leben.

Wenn er Glück hatte, würden sie den Brief abfangen und die Eule gar nicht erst wieder losschicken. Seinem Vater würden dann die Sorgen erspart bleiben, wenn Remus eben nicht in ein paar Wochen bei ihm auf der Schwelle stehen würde. Aber selbst wenn ihn der Brief doch erreichen sollte... das Wichtigste war, dass jemand vom unterwanderten Ministerium erfuhr, dass Remus und Dora nun getrennte Wege gingen. Bestimmt würde sie dadurch noch sicherer sein. Der einfache Teil war geschafft. Zeit, mit dem zweiten Teil des Plans zu beginnen. Er konzentrierte sich auf den entferntesten Punkt, auf den er sich jemals konzentriert hatte und drehte sich in das Nichts.

Es war so viel schwieriger an Orte zu apparieren, an denen man noch nie gewesen war. Wenn sie dazu noch weit entfernt waren, war es fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Nach ein paar Zwischenstopps erreichte Remus dennoch Dover. Mit dem letzten bisschen Muggelgeld, das seine Mutter ihm als Kind einmal geschenkt hatte, weil er von den bunten Fetzen Papier so fasziniert gewesen war, kaufte er sich eine Karte für die Fähre. Er ignorierte die belustigten Blicke der Mitreisenden in Richtung seines abgetragenen Umhangs und starrte die ganze Fahrt über auf das sanfte Auf und Ab der Wellen. Er war nie ein großer Fan des Wassers gewesen, zumindest wenn es um mehr ging, als es sich vom Land aus anzusehen. Und das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen, das mit jeder verstreichenden Minute stärker wurde, trug nicht im Entferntesten dazu bei, diese Einstellung zu ändern.

Remus folgte dem Gewühl der hinausströmenden Passagiere auf der anderen Seite des Kanals und beobachtete gleichzeitig aus den Augenwinkeln die Reaktionen der Grenzbeamten auf seine Kleidung. Einer großen Hexe mit dunklem Teint, wahrscheinlich aus der französischen Ministeriumsabteilung für magische Grenzkontrollen, winkte ihn unauffällig zu sich und führte ihn in einen Raum, aus dem er nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf seine Papiere auf die andere Seite der Grenze apparieren konnte. Und so setzte er seine Reise fort. Apparierte auf Sicht oder mit Hilfe einer Karte, rastete nur für ein paar spärliche Mahlzeiten oder um sich in ein paar Dörfern sehen zu lassen.

Remus war schon in der ersten Nacht komplett erledigt. Ihn strengte das Apparieren mehr an, als er erwartet hatte. Mit leichter Besorgnis suchte er erneut seine Position auf der alten, abgegriffenen Karte. Lyall hatte ihm nie mitgeteilt, wo genau er ein neues Heim für sich und die Kinder gefunden hatte. Doch eigentlich war dies ein Vorteil. Denn wenn Remus es nicht wusste, war die Chance, dass die Todesser es wussten, oder sich überhaupt dafür interessierten, auch sehr gering. Er würde morgen noch ein wenig die Reise in die gleiche, vermeidlich zielstrebige Richtung fortsetzen und dann den dritten Teil seines Plans beginnen.


	119. Chapter 119

ACHTZEHN

Remus war immer noch überrascht, dass er mit seiner Vermutung auf Anhieb richtig gelegen hatte. Ein Beweis mehr dafür, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine mehr als dringend seine Hilfe benötigten. Er hatte sich in einem einsamen Wald in Frankreich verwandelt und den Rückweg angetreten. Es dauerte länger, da er jetzt nur noch nachts und durch abgelegene Gebiete reisen durfte. Dafür konnte er so viel schneller laufen und musste nicht mehr ständig zwischen den kurzen Strecken des Apparierens rasten. Als Wolf war er sogar in der Lage gewesen, die mehr als 30 Kilometer zurück nach Großbritannien zu schwimmen, auch wenn er dafür eine ganze Nacht gebraucht hatte. Von dort aus war es ein Leichtes einen abgelegenen Platz zu finden, an dem er sich zurückverwandeln konnte, um nach London zum Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren. Er hielt es zwar für unwahrscheinlich, dass Harry hierhin zurückkehren würde, aber es war nun mal sein erster Gedanke gewesen und Remus hatte inzwischen gelernt im Zweifel solchen Impulsen zu vertrauen.

Nach einem erst misstrauischen, dann freudigen Wiedersehen saß Remus nun in der Küche und erzählte von den Ereignissen nach Bills Hochzeit, den Veränderungen im Ministerium und der begonnenen Hetzjagd auf Harry und Muggelgeborene. Nach einem Bericht über die Veränderungen, die unter Voldemorts Herrschaft nun auch in Hogwarts einsetzen würden, entstand eine kurze, nachdenkliche Stille und Remus hatte den Eindruck, dass nun endlich der passende Moment gekommen war um den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches anzusprechen.

„Ich verstehe, wenn du das nicht bestätigen kannst, Harry", setzte Remus vorsichtig an, „aber der Orden hat den Eindruck, dass Dumbledore dir eine Mission hinterlassen hat."

„Das hat er", bestätigte Harry zu Remus' Erleichterung sofort, „und Ron und Hermine sind eingeweiht und werden mit mir kommen."

„Kannst du mir anvertrauen, worin die Mission besteht?"

Harry schien einen Moment nachzudenken und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht, Remus, es tut mir leid. Wenn Dumbledore es dir nicht erzählt hat, glaube ich nicht, dass ich es kann."

Remus versuchte sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Dumbledores Art jedem Spieler in seinem Schachspiel nur die Informationen anzuvertrauen, die er unbedingt haben musste, auch nach seinem Tod durch Harry weiterleben würde.

„Ich dachte, dass du das sagen würdest", sagte Remus um seine Überraschung zu überspielen. Diese Einstellung Harrys war ungünstig, würde aber kein unüberwindbares Hindernis darstellen und sicher nichts an Remus' Vorhaben ändern. „Ich kann euch trotzdem von Nutzen sein." Remus sah mit festem Blick in die leuchtend grünen Augen und das Gesicht, dass ihn jeden Tag mehr an James erinnerte. James, wie er gewesen war, als Remus ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Harry Remus gerade zum ersten Mal mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte, unterstützte die Ähnlichkeit nur.

„Du weißt, was ich bin und zu was ich in der Lage bin", sagte Remus ruhig, „Ich könnte mit euch kommen und euch beschützen. Ihr müsstet mir dafür nicht erzählen, was ihr genau vorhabt."

Die grünen Augen ruhten auf Remus' Gesicht. Er glaubte, hinter ihnen die Gedanken in Harrys Kopf arbeiten zu sehen. Aber warum sollte er Remus' Angebot ablehnen? Harry vertraute ihm. Hatte ihn schon während Remus' Zeit in Hogwarts respektiert und wenn man Molly Glauben schenkte, sogar mehr als nur einen Lehrer in ihm gesehen.

„Aber was ist mit Tonks?" Hermines Stimme riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was soll mit ihr sein?", fragte Remus und erlaubte nicht der kleinsten Regung in sein Gesicht zu treten, welches immer noch auf Harry fixiert war. Eigentlich hätte Remus wissen müssen, dass Hermine nachhaken würde. „Nun", sagte sie und Remus erhaschte aus den Augenwinkeln einen skeptischen Blick in seine Richtung, „ihr seid verheiratet. Was denkt sie denn darüber, dass du mit uns weggehen willst?"

„Tonks wird absolut sicher sein", sagte Remus steif. Er spürte weder das Bedürfnis noch die Notwendigkeit dieses Thema mit irgendjemanden der Anwesenden zu diskutieren, „Sie wird bei ihren Eltern bleiben."

„Remus", setzte Hermine vorsichtig an, „ist alles okay… ich meine… zwischen euch…"

Hermines behutsamer Ton entschuldigte nicht die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihrer Frage definitiv eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Remus würde seine Probleme mit Dora auf keinen Fall mit drei Teenagern diskutieren, die nach seinen Beobachtungen kaum ihre eigenen postpubertären Hormone im Griff hatten.

„Alles ist gut, danke der Nachfrage", sagte Remus scharf und Hermines Wangen färbten sich unter seinem Blick, der nun doch zu ihr schwang, sofort dunkel. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an Dora. An Dora in einer Zeit, als Remus sie kennengelernt hatte und er sie mit jedem noch so kleinen, gut gezielten Kommentar in entzückende Verlegenheit hatte bringen können. Warum hatte er erst so spät festgestellt, dass sie dabei gewesen war sich in ihn zu verlieben? Im Nachhinein war es so offensichtlich. Warum hatte er nicht schon früher die Katastrophe gesehen, in die sie beide so sicher steuerten. Dora. Das Kind. Alles seine Schuld.

„Tonks wird", sagte Remus etwas sanfter und jedes Wort kostete ihn Überwindung, „ein Kind bekommen."

Er hörte kaum die Glückwünsche, die auf seine Ankündigung folgten, zwang sein Gesicht aber trotzdem in ein Lächeln. Angestrengt versuchte er nicht wieder in die gleiche Gedankenspirale zu versinken, die ihn seit drei Tagen quälte. Er musste das Gespräch wieder unter Kontrolle brinen, die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Wesentliche lenken.

„Also… akzeptiert ihr mein Angebot?", sagte Remus schnell und richtete sich wieder an Harry, „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, immerhin hat er mich zu deinem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gemacht. Und ich glaube, dass wir Magie begegnen werden, die niemand von uns jemals zuvor gesehen hat."

„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe", sagte Harry in einem trockenen Tonfall, „Du willst Tonks im Haus ihrer Eltern zurücklassen und mit uns kommen?"

„Sie wird dort sicher sein", sagte Remus schnell und versuchte Harrys finsterem Blick mit positiver Gewissheit zu begegnen, „Harry, ich bin mir sicher James hätte gewollt, dass ich bei dir bleibe." Remus wusste nicht, warum er James in diesem Moment als Argument missbrauchte. Vielleicht weil der Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht ihn so sehr an ihn erinnerte. Vielleicht auch nur, weil er wusste, dass Harry dazu tendierte, sich über das Bild von James, das andere Leute in seinem Kopf erzeugten, zu definieren. Es war manipulativ, das wusste Remus, aber hier ging es um wichtigere Dinge als Anstand.

„Nun", sagte Harry langsam, „Ich nicht. Ich bin mir sicher mein Vater hätte wissen wollen, warum du dein eigenes Kind im Stich lässt."

In der Küche setzte Totenstille ein. Remus wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte. Harry musste seinen Bluff durchschaut haben, denn wenn sie ehrlich zueinander waren, konnte keiner von ihnen beiden wissen, was James in ihrer Situation gewollt oder nicht gewollt hätte und es spielte auch nicht die geringste Rolle.

„Du verstehst das nicht!", sagte Remus schließlich.

Harry sah Remus frei heraus an und antwortete mit herausfordernder Stimme: „Dann erkläre es mir!"

Remus schluckte. Harry wollte eine Erklärung? Wirklich? Na schön. Dann war es wohl Zeit, ihn aus der Zuckerwattewelt, in die Albus ihn hinein gesetzt hatte, in der Liebe alles Böse heilen konnte, zu holen.

„Ich habe eine großen Fehler gemacht, als ich Tonks geheiratet habe", sagte Remus finster. Die Worte endlich einmal auszusprechen, verlieh ihnen eine Endgültigkeit und Entschiedenheit, die ihnen bisher gefehlt hatte und versetzten ihm gleichzeitig mit jeder Silbe einen Stich im Herzen. „Ich habe es gegen besseres Wissen getan und seitdem sehr bereut."

„Ich verstehe", unterbrach Harry ihn mit einem süffisanten Ausdruck. „Also lässt du sie und das Kind einfach sitzen und haust mit uns ab?"

Remus' Stuhl fiel scheppernd zu Boden als er auf die Füße sprang. Er konnte den Zorn in seiner Stimme nur mit Mühe im Zaum halten. Wie konnte Harry es wagen?

„Verstehst du nicht, was ich meiner Frau und meinem ungeborenen Kind angetan habe?", fauchte er in Harrys Richtung, „Ich hätte sie niemals heiraten dürfen, ich hab sie zu einer Aussätzigen gemacht. _Du_ hast mich immer nur unter Leuten des Ordens erlebt oder unter Dumbledores Schutz in Hogwarts. _Du_ hast keine Ahnung, wie die Zauberergemeinschaft Kreaturen wie mich behandelt. Für gewöhnlich bringen Leute es kaum fertig mit mir zu reden. Selbst ihre Familie ist angewidert von unserer Ehe, welche Eltern wollen schon, dass ihre einzige Tochter einen Werwolf heiratet. Und das Kind… das Kind…"

Remus Hände fuhren durch sein Haar. Er wusste nicht, wo der Redeschwall mit einem Mal hergekommen war, hatte ihn weder geplant noch zulassen wollen, aber die Worte schienen seit Wochen nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet zu haben aus ihm herauszubrechen. Vor Dora hatte er es nicht aussprechen können. Doch jedes Wort war wahr! Und tief in ihrem Innern musste doch selbst sie dies wissen. Dora. Das Kind. Alles seine Schuld.

„Meine Art pflanzt sich normalerweise nicht geschlechtlich fort!", schrie Remus. Hermines bestürztes Gesicht war ihm egal. Rons hochroter Kopf und Harrys immer noch herausfordernder Blick waren ihm egal. Warum sollte er beschönigende Worte dafür suchen, wenn die Tatsachen nun einmal unweigerlich hässlich waren. „Es wird wie ich sein, ich weiß es! Wie soll ich mir jemals verzeihen, dass ich wissentlich riskiert habe, meinen Zustand auf ein unschuldiges Kind zu übertragen. Und selbst wenn es, wie durch ein Wunder, nicht wie ich ist, wird es ohne mich besser dran sein. Sehr viel besser. Ohne einen Vater, für den es sich immer schämen muss!"

Auf seine Worte stotterte Hermine den üblichen, abgedroschenen Protest, doch in Harrys Gesicht stand nur noch unnachgiebiger der provozierende Ausdruck.

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine", sagte er und sah Remus dabei unverwandt herausfordernd an, „Ich würde mich ziemlich für ihn schämen."

In diesem Moment konnte Remus spüren, wie heiße Funken aus seinen Fingerspitzen hervorsickerten. Auch Harry wirkte nun nicht mehr gelassen provozierend, sondern als ob es ihn ebenso viel Überwindung kostete wie Remus, den Zorn zurückzuhalten.

„Wenn das neue Regime Muggelgeborene für schlecht hält", fuhr Harry in beträchtlicher Lautstärke fort, „was werden sie dann mit einem Halb-Werwolf tun, dessen Vater im Orden ist? Mein Vater ist gestorben bei dem Versuch meine Mutter und mich zu beschützen und du glaubst ernsthaft, er würde dir raten dein Kind und Frau im Stich zu lassen um mit uns ein Abenteuer zu erleben?"

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN?", schrie Remus. Es war ihm zum ersten Mal gleichgültig, was Harry durchgemacht hatte. Dass er Eltern, Pate und Mentor hatte sterben sehen und mit siebzehn mehr hatte schultern müssen, als andere in ihrem ganzen Leben. Remus' Geduldsfaden, seine mühsame Beherrschtheit hatten hier und jetzt ein Ende, da Harry ihm unterstellte, dass er, Remus, nicht mit besten Absichten für Dora handelte. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie schwer es ihm fiel nicht dem Drang zu erliegen, zu ihr zurückzukehren, wie furchtbar sich jede Minute, die er nicht bei ihr sein konnte anfühlte, sein ganzes Wesen betäubte und auf bloße Existenz reduzierte. Seit Tagen fühlte er sich, als würde er auf Schritt und Tritt von einem Dementor verfolgt. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, dass man für die Menschen, die man liebte, Sachen tun musste, die man selbst verabscheute, zu denen man sich selbst zwingen musste, obwohl alles in seinem Inneren sich dagegen sperrte.

„Ich hätte das nie für möglich gehalten", sagte Harry harsch, „der Mann, der mir beigebracht hat gegen Dementoren zu kämpfen… ein Feigling!"

Wann hatte Remus seinen Zauberstab gezogen? Hatte er ihn überhaupt benutzt oder war die Magie einfach aus ihm heraus gebrochen? Wie in Zeitlupe flog Harry ein paar Meter durch die Küche und schlug hart und mit dem Rücken voran gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Noch bevor Harrys Körper, die Wand hinabgerutscht war und den Boden erreichte hatte, war Remus aus der Küche in den Korridor gestürmt. Seine Füße trugen ihn so schnell zur Eingangstür als wären es Tatzen, während Hermines Schreie ihn noch zurück zu rufen versuchten. Er trat hinaus in die kalte Nacht und drehte sich ins Nichts, bevor die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

 _A.N.: Wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher dem Ende. Morgen wird es die letzten vier Kapitel geben. Schon mal vielen Dank, an alle, die bis hier her durchgehalten haben. Grüße, Half-time-writer_


	120. Chapter 120

NEUNZEHN

Noch nie war er so lange im Nichts geblieben, hatte dieses so gierig nach ihm gezogen, an seinen Eingeweiden gerissen, als ob es ihn nie wieder gehen lassen wollte. Es war kein konkreter Ort an den er dem Nichts entkommen wollte und so schaffte er es auch nicht sich auf einen zu konzentrieren. Denn eigentlich wollte er doch zu Dora. Ihren Streit beenden. In ihre Arme sinken und die Welt um sie herum vergessen. Aber er konnte nicht. Er durfte es einfach nicht. Sie war ohne ihn schon schlimm genug dran. Mit dem Kind, dass möglicherweise…

Remus schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und sofort gaben seine Knie unter ihm nach und er fiel zu Boden. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich aufzurichten, also blieb er liegen, rollte sich noch in eine bequemere Position und schloss die Augen. Der Boden roch nach feuchtem Gras und einer Zeit in der er glücklich gewesen war. Auch wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wann dies gewesen sein sollte.

„Was machen Sie hier?"

Die Stimme kam ihm vage bekannt vor, doch er ignorierte sie.

„Sind Sie verletzt?"

Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um ohne aufzustehen zu seinem Haus zu apparieren. Aber er konnte es nicht. Zu erdrückend war der Wunsch Dora zu sehen. Selbst wenn er dafür Ted und Andromeda ertragen musste. Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder. Also lag er weiter auf dem Boden und seine Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Tau des Grases unter ihm. Vielleicht sollte er sich verwandeln. Doch auch dafür müsste er sich konzentrieren, seinen Geist aus dem immer gleichen Wirbel ziehen. Dora. Das Kind. Alles seine Schuld.

Die Schritte kamen zurück und brachten einen Geruch mit, den er kannte. Eine Hand berührte ihn am Arm und versuchte ihn aufzurichten. Er hob das Gesicht aus dem Gras und blinzelte gegen das helle Licht, das durch die Fenster des etwas entfernten Herrenhauses in den Garten fiel. Der Professor stand ein wenig abseits und sah unsicher in ihre Richtung. Ed kniete neben Remus im Gras. Die Position bereitete ihm trotzt seines Alters erstaunlich wenig Mühe.

„Einen Tee für unseren Gast, Hubert?", sagte Ed in Richtung des Professors gewandt, „oder gleich etwas Stärkeres."

Hubert verschwand mit geschäftigen Schritten in Richtung des Hauses. Ed richtete sich auf und so folgte Remus seinem Beispiel und ordnete wie automatisch seinen Umhang und wischte die Tränen von seinem Gesicht. Der Garten wirkte so viel trister als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Nicht nur wegen der Dunkelheit, sondern weil Dora ihn nicht mehr magisch pflegte. Alles war trister ohne Dora.

Auf halbem Weg zum Herrenhaus nickte Ed in Richtung einer Bank und Remus gehorchte den stillen Anweisungen. Irgendwann waren sie wieder zu dritt und Hubert drückte Remus ein Glas mit Hochprozentigem in die Hand. Er leerte das Glas in einem Schluck und bekam sofort nachgeschenkt.

„Würdest du mich mit meinem Schwiegersohn kurz allein lassen, Hubert?"

Das Klirren ließ vermuten, dass der Professor die Flasche auf der Bank abstellte, bevor er sich über den im Licht der Fenster halberleuchteten Rasen entfernte. Als Ed kurz darauf Remus noch einmal nachschenkte, bestätigte sich die Vermutung. Für einen Moment saßen sie still nebeneinander und tranken.

„Weißt du, als Ted damals erfuhr, dass er Vater wird, hat er auch nicht gerade gelassen reagiert."

Remus hob langsam den Kopf. Im Halbdunkeln konnte er Eds Gesicht erkennen. Er lächelte fast belustigt und schien in seine Erinnerung versunken.

„Hat sich erst mit seinem Bruder besoffen, ist dann Andromeda lange aus dem Weg gegangen, hat dann darüber geredet es nie zu etwas zu bringen, wenn er die Schule abbricht…"

Remus hob unwillkürlich eine Augenbraue.

„Ach, hat Dora dir das nicht erzählt?", fragte Ed schmunzelnd. Remus schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Er war siebzehn und in seinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts als er es erfuhr", sagte Ed zur Erklärung, „Andromeda war neunzehn und hatte gerade mit ihrem ersten Job angefangen. Natürlich war es nicht geplant gewesen. Ted hat Monate gebraucht, bis er nicht mehr ständig in Panik verfallen ist. Aber Dora… nun ja... sie ist wundervoll, oder?"

Statt einer Antwort nahm Remus noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Es ist nie zu spät, um das Richtige zu tun, Sohn", sagte Ed leise. Ob er exakt diese Worte wohl schon einmal benutzt hatte?

„Das Kind wird ohne mich besser dran sein!", sagte Remus durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Ed gleichgültig. Remus hob erstaunt den Kopf. Eds Antwort schien ganz und gar nicht zu den Sätzen davor passen zu wollen. „Ich kenn dich noch nicht gut genug um darüber zu urteilen", sagte Ed entschuldigend als er Remus' verwirrten Blick sah. „Und selbst wenn, wären es nur wilde Spekulation mit vielen Wenns und Abers. Also wenden wir uns doch einer Frage zu, zu deren Beantwortung uns mehr Messpunkte zur Verfügung stehen."

Remus blinzelte irritiert und starrte Ed verständnislos an. Dieser lächelte nur noch breiter.

„Ist _Dora_ ohne dich besser dran?", fragte Ed geduldig.

Remus schluckte und versenkte den Blick in sein Glas. Schließlich nickte er erschöpft und Eds Lächeln versteinerte fast augenblicklich.

„Geschichtsvergessenheit beginnt normalerweise nicht schon innerhalb der eigenen Lebenszeit!"

Remus konnte spüren wie seine Wangen rot wurden. Mit einem Schluck leerte er sein Glas und ließ den brennenden Alkohol seine Kehle hinabgleiten. Dora hatte schon einmal ein Jahr gelitten, weil er gegangen war um für etwas Wichtigeres zu kämpfen. Es war kein großes Rätsel, was mit ihr geschehen würde, was vielleicht schon geschehen war.

„Ihre Haare sind schneeweiß", drangen Eds Worte wie durch einen Schleier zu Remus, „seit drei Tagen… und das ist im Gegensatz zu der Tatsache, dass sie schwanger ist und das Kind möglicherweise ein Werwolf ist, wirklich allein deine Schuld."

Remus sog scharf die Luft ein. Seine Brust hatte zu zittern begonnen. Ed hatte ja Recht und wenn Remus die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde er dies tun. Aber wie sollte er die Tatsachen jetzt noch ändern.

„Dora braucht dich. Nicht nur um glücklicher zu sein. Nicht nur wegen des Kindes. Sondern weil sie alleine nicht klarkommen wird."

Remus schnaubte ungläubig. „Dora braucht niemanden. Sie ist viel zu stark um von irgendjemandem abhängig zu sein."

„Sie hat panische Angst davor, dass das Kind ein Werwolf sein könnte."

Remus sah überrascht auf. Ed wirkte besorgt. „Nein", sagte Remus verwirrt, „nein, sie hat immer gesagt, dass sie damit fertig wird… egal was geschieht... und…"

„Sie würde es niemals zugeben. Nicht vor mir und mit Sicherheit niemals vor dir."

Remus starrte fassungslos in Eds nun ernstes Gesicht. Mit _Sicherheit_ niemals vor ihm?

„Sie hat erlebt, was mit dir im März passiert ist, nachdem der Junge gestorben ist. Sie hat Angst davor, dass das wieder geschieht, wenn dein Kind ein Werwolf ist. Dora versucht immer noch dich zu schützen und das, obwohl sie selbst so verzweifelt ist. Bitte beweise mir, dass ich mich nicht in dir getäuscht habe, Remus, und du sehr viel stärker bist, als sie dir zutraut. Sie braucht dich so dringend."

Eds Blick musterte Remus mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Hoffnung.

„Ich… ich…"

„Sie hat mir viel von dir erzählt", unterbrach Ed sein unfruchtbares Gestammel und legte eine Hand auf Remus' Schulter. Die Geste wirkte deplatziert aber trotzdem tröstend. „Besonders in den letzten Wochen. Sie hat geheult und mit Sachen um sich geworfen. Wegen der Welt, ihren Eltern und aus Sorge um dich. Aber wenn ich zwischen den Zeilen lese, in dem was sie mir über dich erzählt hat, weißt du besser als jeder andere, wie man aus einem Loch der Verzweiflung wieder raus kommt. Dora braucht jemanden, der ihr den Weg zeigt."

Das Bild, was Ed von Doras Verhalten zeichnete, passte ganz und gar nicht zu dem Eindruck, den Remus von Dora gehabt hatte. Sie, verzweifelt? Aber Dora war doch diejenige gewesen, die froh über die Schwangerschaft war. Sie war immer zuversichtlich gewesen, dass schon alles gut gehen würde und das Kind völlig gesund sein würde. Doch nach dem, was Ed ihm erzählte, schien sie eher der Tatsache nicht ins Auge sehen zu können, dass es eben auch anders ausgehen konnte. Was würde mit ihr geschehen, wenn sich die Wahrheit irgendwann nicht mehr leugnen ließ? Und Remus nicht da sein würde um ihr beizustehen?

„Aber sie hat gesagt, sie würde nie wieder mit mir reden", sagte Remus schwach, „es war ein Ultimatum. Ich bin trotzdem gegangen."

Ed kicherte belustigt bei diesen Worten. „Du erwartest nicht ernsthaft, dass ich darauf eingehe, oder?"


	121. Chapter 121

ZWANZIG

Nach dreißig Sekunden wurde das permanente Wummern gegen das Holz anscheinend selbst für Ted zu nervig. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, hatte aber kaum Zeit erstaunt zu gucken, bevor Remus die Tür aufstieß um sich Einlass zu verschaffen. Unbeabsichtigt hatte er wohl etwas mit Magie nachgeholfen, denn Ted wurde erstaunlich stark gegen die Wand gedrückt und prustete nun, um sich von dem Einschlag der Tür gegen seine Brust zu erholen.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Sie will dich nicht sehen!", rief Ted und Remus bewunderte augenblicklich, wie fest seine Stimme trotz der offensichtlichen Atemknappheit klang.

„Technisch gesehen will sie nur nicht mit mir reden", sagte Remus und war bereits die halbe Treppe hinauf gestürmt. Ted versuchte ihn mit ein paar Flüchen aufzuhalten, doch Remus wehrte seine Bemühungen beinahe lässig mit einem Schild ab. Das Geräusch der auf den Schild prasselnden Flüche hatte offensichtlich Dora alarmiert. Plötzlich stand sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf dem oberen Absatz der Treppe. Als sie Remus erkannte, ließ sie die Zauberstabhand nur leicht sinken.

„Was willst du hier?" Ihre Stimme war leise und Remus' Meinung nach sprach noch nicht annähernd so viel Verachtung aus ihr, wie es angemessen gewesen wäre.

„Dich anflehen mir zu vergeben", begann er ohne Umschweife und störte sich nicht einmal daran, dass Ted keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt stand und jedes Wort hören konnte. „Ich war dumm. Du hattest Recht mit allem, was du gesagt hast. Ich verspreche dich nie wieder alleine zu lassen."

Dora schüttelte mit finsterer Miene den Kopf.

„Was heißt dieses Versprechen schon, wenn es von dir kommt!"

Den Stich in seinem Herzen, den diese Worte auslösten, hatte er wahrscheinlich verdient.

„Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht", sagte Remus noch etwas lauter und sah flehend zu Dora auf, „aber ich…"

„Den Fehler mich geheiratet zu haben, meinst du?", fuhr Dora harsch dazwischen, „den Fehler mich geschwängert zu haben? Den Fehler wider deiner Natur so getan zu haben, als ob du zu menschlichem Verhalten fähig seist?"

Remus schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Ted am Fuße der Treppe stemmte triumphierend die Arme in die Hüften und grinste süffisant. Wann genau war Andromeda neben ihm erschienen?

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Remus schwach, denn im Moment war dies eines der wenigen Dinge, dessen er sich völlig sicher war. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, Dora. Ich hab für dich gegen einen Werwolf gekämpft. Ich hab mich freiwillig als Spion in einem Werwolfrudel gemeldet, nur um mich von dir fernzuhalten und dir ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Ich sage nicht, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, aber ich habe es aus Liebe getan." Jetzt, da er erst einmal zu reden begonnen hatte, wusste sein Mund, was gesagt werden musste. „Und ich verspreche jetzt aus Liebe, dass ich dich und das Kind nie wieder allein lassen werde."

Dora sah für einen Moment mit versteinertem Gesicht zu ihm hinunter. Langsam begann Remus wieder die Treppe hinauf zu gehen, doch schon nach dem zweiten Schritt hob Dora abwehrend eine Hand und er blieb stehen.

„Ich will, dass du gehst und nie wiederkommst", sagte Dora mit zittriger Stimme und er konnte eine einzelne Träne still ihre Wange hinabrollen sehen.

„Das werde ich nicht", sagte Remus und war selbst überrascht wie entschlossen seine Stimme klang.

„Hast du nicht gehört?", schrie Ted plötzlich vom Fuß der Treppe, „sie will, dass du verschwindest, Werwolf!"

Remus beachtete ihn nicht und sprach weiter direkt an Dora gewandt.

„Du trägst mein Kind, Dora. Und ich werde nicht gehen, bis es alt genug ist, mir selbst zu sagen, dass es mich auch nie wieder sehen will", sagte er leise, „wenn du mich aus dem Haus schmeißt, werde ich im Garten schlafen, um von dort aus über euch zu wachen. Jeden Tag, jede Nacht, außer an Vollmond."

Dora stieß ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus.

„Du weißt, dass ich es tun werde", sagte Remus etwas lauter, „ich habe sieben Monate in einem Wald voller Werwolfe überlebt, glaubst du, da wird mich ein Vorgarten abschrecken."

Die Tränen standen nun dominanter in Doras Augen, doch sie antwortete nicht, sah Remus nicht mal an, als sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Remus wagte noch eine weitere Stufe auf sie zuzugehen und diesmal hob sie nicht die Hand. Er interpretierte das als gutes Zeichen.

„Du brauchst mich, Morphi."

„Und was bringt dich auf diesen Gedanken?", schrie Dora so laut und unverhofft, dass Remus automatisch wieder zwei Stufen die Treppe hinab strauchelte. „Ich bin sehr lange ohne dich klargekommen und werde dies auch in Zukunft!"

Dora fixierte ihn mit wutverzerrten Augen, doch Remus wusste genau, was noch zu sagen war. Mit einem Mal hatte ihn eine innere Ruhe erfasst, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Du hast mich davon überzeugt, dass es keine Lösung ist, nur zu ignorieren was ich bin", sagte er leise und sah fest in Doras große, verheulte Augen, „du hast mir gezeigt, dass man unter der Wut auf seine eigenen Dämonen selbst mehr leidet, als alle anderen und dass man mit dem Schicksal nicht einfach Kompromisse aushandeln kann." Auf Doras Stirn bildete sich eine kleine Falte. „Du hast mich zum Essen gezwungen, mich davon abgehalten mir das Leben zu nehmen, als ich an der Ungerechtigkeit der Welt zerbrochen bin. Und hast mich überzeugt, dass selbst mein Leben lebenswert ist, dass mich trotz allem noch jemand lieben kann."

Auf Remus' Worte folgten ein paar Sekunden Stille, dann gab Dora erneut ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich, auch wenn es diesmal halbherziger und weniger kalt klang.

„Klingt mehr, als würdest du mich brauchen als ich dich", sagte sie und sah auf ihn hinunter.

„Was ist, wenn das Kind ein Werwolf ist?", sagte Remus ruhig. Doras linkes Augenlied zuckte irritiert angesichts der Frage

„Was?"

Er schien sie mit dem abrupten Themenwechsel aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben.

„Es wird kein Werwolf sein", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Was wenn doch?"

„Das wird es nicht!"

„WAS WENN DOCH?"

Dora riss angesichts der Lautstärke erschrocken die Augen auf. Für einen Moment starrten sie sich an, dann senkte sie unsicher den Kopf und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich kann den Trank brauen, im Gegensatz zu dir", sagte sie abfällig, doch ihr nun schwerer Atem verriet, dass ihr die Worte nur mit Mühe über die Lippen kamen, „ich hab alles über Werwölfe gelesen, kann Mondtabellen auswerten und … Schutzzauber und…"

Sie wich kaum zurück als er mit wenigen Schritten die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen überwand und seine Hände sanft an ihre Oberarme legte.

„Was machst du, wenn du so wütend auf die Welt bist, dass es nicht ausreicht, jeden der dir unter die Augen tritt anzuschreien? Was machst du, wenn du so verzweifelt bist, dass du deine letzte Hoffnung in ein Buch, in dem auch ein Kapitel über wiederbelebte Frösche ist, legen würdest? Was machst du, wenn du an der Ungerechtigkeit der Welt zerbrichst und keiner da ist, der dich zum Essen zwingt, wenn du nicht mehr sicher bist, dass dich nach all dem noch jemand lieben wird oder du dieses Kind lieben wirst, egal was geschieht?"

Dora starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen entgeistert an. Ihr Gesicht war blass wie ihr Haar und ein Zittern hatte ihre Hände erfasst. Die Sekunden dehnten sich, doch Remus wollte die Stille nicht unterbrechen. Langsam neigte er den Kopf und berührte sanft mit seinen Lippen Doras Wange. Sie ließ es versteinert und ausdruckslos geschehen.

„Ich werde im Garten warten, bis du mich brauchst", sagte er leise und lächelte sanft. Wortlos stieg er die Treppe wieder hinab und ging zurück zur Eingangstür. Er hatte vergessen, dass Doras Eltern noch im Flur standen, aber wahrscheinlich wäre es ihm, auch wenn daran gedacht hätte, egal gewesen. Er schloss die Tür von außen und betrachtete für einen Moment den kleinen Vorgarten. Eine buschige, windgebeugte Fichte bot genug Schutz. Im Schatten ihre Zweige rollte er sich als Wolf auf den trockenen Nadeln ein. Der harzige Geruch erinnerte ihn entfernt an den Garten vor ihrem alten Haus. Er hätte ihr eine Lupine von dort mitbringen sollen. Vielleicht morgen.


	122. Chapter 122

EINUNDZWANZIG

Weit nach Mitternacht öffnete sich die Tür und Remus schreckte aus seinem seichten Schlaf. Er sah erwartungsvoll auf, doch es war nur Ted, der dort in dem hell erleuchteten Türspalt suchend in die Finsternis spähte. Remus trat einen verhaltenen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ted zuckte zusammen und riss panisch seinen Zauberstab hoch, als er das Raubtier auf sich zukommen sah. Schnell nahm Remus wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Was zum…", sagte Ted entsetzt und starrte Remus erschrocken an, „ich dachte, das passiert nur an Vollmond?"

„Ich bin ein Animagus", sagte Remus ruhig.

„Wirklich?", fragte Ted erstaunt, „ist das üblich bei…?" Er brach den unvollständigen Satz unsicher ab.

„Nein, ich denke, ich bin der einzige", erwiderte Remus nüchtern, „was gibt es, Ted?"

Ted schien für einen Moment verwirrt, dann fiel ihm offensichtlich wieder ein, warum er aus dem Haus gekommen war. Er nickte einmal in Richtung der Tür und legte gleichzeitig einen Finger an die Lippen. Remus hob unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen, folgte Ted aber durch den Flur und in die Küche, auch wenn er dabei vorsichtshalber den Zauberstab in seiner Umhangtasche in festem Griff hielt.

Ted schloss umsichtig die Tür hinter ihnen und nickte dann zu einem der Stühle. Remus folgte still seiner Anweisung, während Ted ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. Sie verfielen in Schweigen, doch Remus war sich sicher, dass er die Stille nicht durchbrechen würde, wenn Ted es nicht tat. Wenn nötig könnte er stundenlang bewegungslos auf diesem Stuhl sitzen und Teds Gesicht mustern, auch wenn der Duft der Fichtennadeln angenehmer gewesen war als die Überbleibsel der Gerüche vom Abendessen.

„Du hast wirklich für Dora gegen einen Werwolf gekämpft?", fragte Ted unvermittelt und sah ihm in die Augen. Remus erwiderte seinen Blick und versuchte in Teds Augen zu lesen, wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde. Irgendwann nickte er einmal kurz.

„Du…" begann Ted langsam und sein Blick pendelte dabei zwischen Remus' Augen und einem Punkt irgendwo hinter Remus hin und her, „wurdest nicht deswegen gebissen, oder?"

Ted wirkte fast etwas verlegen. Er schaffte es immer noch nicht Remus' Blick länger als ein paar Sekunden Stand zu halten. Ein einfaches „doch" würde die Beziehung zu Doras Eltern wahrscheinlich mit einem Schlag nachhaltig verbessern.

„Ich wurde gebissen, weil mein Vater Fenrir Greyback beleidigt hatte und dieser sich an ihm rächen wollte", sagte Remus ruhig und nahm ein wenig Schärfe aus seinem Blick um Ted nicht weiter zu quälen. „Ich war vier!"

„Verstehe", sagte Ted trocken und musterte Remus Gesicht. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Ted noch nicht zu dem Punkt gekommen war, den er eigentlich hatte besprechen wollen, also wartete er wieder.

„Und", begann Ted schließlich erneut zu sprechen, „du hast sieben Monate in einem Wald überlebt?"

Remus nickte erneut und Ted sah ihn fragend, fast erwartungsvoll an.

„Als… Wolf?", sagte er unsicher, „oder… so?" Er deutete vage auf Remus' Oberkörper.

„Damals war ich noch kein Animagus", sagte Remus gelassen. Etwas in Teds fragenden Augen ließ ihn weitersprechen. „Dumbledore brauchte einen Spion, der für ihn ihm Rudel lebte. In Erfahrung brachte, was sie vorhaben, wie sie denken. Aber ich hab auch zwei der jüngsten Kinder rausgeholt… Ivera und Aidan… du hast sie auf unserer Hochzeit kurz kennengelernt."

„Verstehe", sagte Ted noch einmal, wirkte aber gleichzeitig als hätte er ihm nur halb zugehört. Sie schienen dem Grund des Gesprächs näher zu kommen.

„Hast du… irgendwelche Tipps?"

Remus zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nicht für die Spionsache, sondern für das Leben in einem Wald abseits der Zivilisation."

Auf einmal wurde Remus klar, warum Ted ihn ins Haus geholt hatte und hier so ungeschickt in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln versuchte.

„Ted", sagte er mit schwerer Stimme und schüttelte sanft den Kopf, „bitte tu das nicht."

„Du hast gelesen, was sie in den Zeitungen schreiben!", sagte Ted nun auf einmal schärfer, „darüber, dass sich jeder Muggelgeborene registrieren lassen muss. Ich werde mich nicht registrieren, mir nicht freiwillig meinen Zauberstab abnehmen lassen. Aber früher oder später werden sie zu mir kommen."

„Wir können dich beschützen", warf Remus beruhigend ein, „der Orden oder auch nur ich und Dora…." Remus brach ab als Ted heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich für meinen Teil werde nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, meine Frau oder meine Tochter durch meine Anwesenheit nur noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen." Seine Stimme klang mit einem mal wieder wütend, wenn auch immer noch leise, damit sie keine unfreiwilligen Mithörer im Haus alarmierte. „Du kannst es vielleicht mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, wenn du Dora in Gefahr bringst, sie zu einer Aussätzigen in der Gesellschaft machst und selbst ihr ungeborenes Kind…" Er brach ab und versuchte offensichtlich mit tiefen Atemzügen seinen Wutanfall zu besänftigen.

„Dora hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie es nicht mehr dulden wird, dass ich… aber…" Er rang verzweifelt nach Worten, dann setzte er erneut an und seine Stimme war diesmal tatsächlich ruhiger. „Ich will, dass du mein Haus verlässt", sagte Ted ohne Remus anzusehen, „ich will die letzten Tage, die ich mit meiner Familie noch habe in Frieden verbringen. Ich werde untertauchen und überleben bis es vorbei ist und ich zurückkehren kann."

Remus nickte langsam. Er verstand Teds Beweggründe nur zu gut. Doch er würde nicht seine neu entdeckte Integrität verraten.

„Ich werde nicht ohne Dora gehen", sagte er entschlossen und suchte Teds Blick, „aber ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."

Ted nickte einmal kurz, sagte aber nichts. Wahrschein war schon der Mangel an einer empörten Erwiderung mehr als ein gutes Zeichen.

„Warst du schon mal campen?", fragte Remus abrupt. Ted sah verwirrt auf. „Wegen der Überlebenstipps", beantwortet Remus seine nicht gestellte Frage, „warst du schon mal campen oder fischen oder etwas ähnliches?"

„Mit zwanzig das letzte Mal", erwiderte Ted zögernd.

„Dora meinte du bist schon mal untergetaucht."

Ted schien für einen Moment verunsicherte darüber, dass Remus etwas über sein Leben wusste, dass er ihm selbst nicht erzählt hatte.

„Das waren damals nur ein paar Wochen", sagte er ausweichend, „und ich hab nur bei einem Freund gewohnt, bei dem es Essen und Unterkunft gab."

Remus unterdrückte ein Seufzen und begann dann in der magisch vergrößerten Tasche seines Umhangs zu wühlen. Ein Glück, dass er inzwischen so paranoid war und eigentlich ständig das wichtigste bei sich trug. Er zog ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder hervor, kramte, bis er ein Buch über essbare Pflanzen und Pilze, eins über Schutzzauber und eine Anleitung zum Jagen mit und ohne Magie fand. Er legte immer mehr Sachen auf den Küchentisch und Teds Augen wurden immer größer als er auch ein Einmannzelt, seinen Camping-Kocher und Geschirr herholte.

„Das wird ein wenig länger dauern", sagte Remus sachlich und war gerade damit beschäftigt die nicht brauchbaren Sachen, die er nur aus der Tasche geholt hatte, weil sie den Zugang zu anderen Utensilien blockiert hatten, wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen. Bei einem großen Umschlag hielt seine Hand kurz inne. Moodys Brief. Wie hatte er ihn solange vergessen können? Er steckte den Brief im Gegensatz zu allem anderen in die Außentasche des Umhangs, wo er ihn nicht wieder vergessen würde. Gleich nachdem das Gespräch mit Ted beendet war, würde er sich damit beschäftigen.

„Ich erzähl dir gerne alles, was sich für mich als hilfreich herausgestellt hat und überlass dir die Bücher, das Zelt und das Zeug zum Kochen."

Ted nickte einmal kurz und senkte dann sein Gesicht über das Stück Pergament, auf dem Remus nun zu schreiben begonnen hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte fast dankbar, wenn man nicht zu genau hinsah.

„Nimm so viele Lebensmittel in Dosen mit, wie du besorgen kannst. Aber iss sie nicht, solange noch nicht Winter ist und du wirklich darauf angewiesen bist."

Ted nickte still. Mit jedem Stichpunkt, den Remus auf das Pergament schrieb, wirkte Teds Blick besorgter.


	123. Chapter 123

ZWEIUNDZWANZIG

Remus klopfte sanft an die Tür. Von drinnen war fast unmittelbar ein leises „Herein" zu hören. Dora richtete sich auf dem Bett halb auf. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich etwas als sie erkannte, dass es weder Vater noch Mutter waren, die ihr Frühstück brachten. Ihre Haare waren immer noch heller als üblich, doch wenigstens nicht mehr weiß.

„Ich dachte du wartest im Garten?", fragte sie grimmig, als er die Teller auf ihrem Nachtschrank abstellte.

„Dein Vater hat mich hereingebeten", sagte Remus leise. Dora nahm sich ohne zu ihm aufzusehen ein Würstchen von dem Teller, der ihr am nächsten stand. Sie roch unsicher daran und nahm dann einen zögernden Bissen. Als ihr Magen nicht protestierte, begann sie so schnell zu essen, als wenn sie seit Tagen nichts zu sich genommen hätte. Remus stand für einen Moment unsicher im Raum und ließ sich dann vor ihrem Bett auf den Boden nieder. Dora hatte bereits das zweite Würstchen verspeist und bediente sich nun auch von dem zweiten Teller.

„Ich hoffe du wolltest nichts abhaben", sagte Dora nüchtern und riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick in Richtung seiner Augen.

„Von den zwei Tellern mit identischem Frühstück, die ich mitgebracht habe?", fragte Remus und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, „nein, natürlich nicht."

„Gut", sagte Dora und schnappte sich nun auch den Black Pudding von dem zweiten Teller, „denn ich hab einen unglaublichen Appetit auf Fleisch."

Etwas Düsteres huschte über ihr Gesicht, war jedoch wieder fort, bevor Remus es genau zu deuten wusste. Ed hatte also Recht. Dora spielte ihm die Zuversichtlichkeit mehr vor als Remus in seinem Gram erkannt hatte. Vielleicht nicht nur ihm.

„Morphi, denkst du es wäre okay, wenn wir zusammen in unser Haus umziehen", sagte Remus langsam. Dora verharrte mitten in dem Biss in einen Toast und sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. „Du kannst dort weiter wütend auf mich sein", warf Remus schnell ein, weil er in dem Moment befürchtete, dass sie den Vorschlag gleichzeitig als Ansage, dass sie sich wieder vertrugen interpretieren würde. „Ich schlafe sogar im Garten, wenn du willst, aber ich denke es wäre für uns und auch für deine Eltern besser, wenn wir… unseren _Streit_ nicht hier austragen."

Dora schnaubte und begann wieder zu essen. Es war das Wort Streit, dachte Remus erschrocken. Er hatte die Situation doch nicht hinunterspielen wollen. Ihm war einfach nichts Eloquenteres eingefallen. Er hatte damit doch nicht sagen wollen, dass…

„Und wo genau befindet sich dieses Haus, dass du anscheinend aus Tannenzapfen gebastelt hast?", fragte Dora mit leichtem Hohn und unterbrach damit Remus' besorgten Gedanken.

„Wir", sagte Remus langsam und lächelte verlegen, „haben es geerbt. Und ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir verraten könntest, wo es sich befindet." Er ließ die Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs gleiten und reichte Dora den geöffneten Umschlag, auf dem groß in Moodys Handschrift sein Name zu erkennen war.

„Mad-Eye hat uns sein Haus vererbt?", fragte Dora entgeistert. Sie ließ den Toast sinken und schnappte ihm den Brief aus den Händen. Mit über die Zeilen huschenden Augen begann sie zu lesen.

„Genaugenommen sagt er, dass er es uns eben nicht offiziell vererben kann, weil dann das Ministerium davon wüsste. Jedoch schlägt er vor, dass wir darin wohnen. Wenn die Zeiten sich wieder beruhigt haben, können wir dem Ministerium sein richtiges Testament geben, in dem er es uns offiziell vererbt."

„Er hat mit Magie dafür gesorgt, dass es nach seinem Tod unaufspürbar wird?", fragte Dora in einem bewundernden Tonfall, ohne den Brief dabei sinken zu lassen. „Das erklärt zumindest, warum wir es bisher nicht gefunden haben."

Remus lächelte unwillkürlich etwas entspannter, bei dem Anblick von Doras Gesichtes, in dem mit einem Schlag wieder die freudige Neugier stand, die er an ihr immer so bezaubernd gefunden hatte.

„Es sind genaue Anweisungen enthalten, was wir machen müssen um es überhaupt wieder zu finden", sagte Remus leise, „aber um ehrlich zu sein, versteh ich nur die Hälfte."

„Also warst du noch nicht dort?", fragte Dora und diesmal sah sie von Mad-Eyes Zeilen auf und musterte Remus Gesicht.

Er musste unvermittelt lachen. „Ich würde da nie ohne dich hingehen, Morphi. Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde."

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend an. Das Lächeln stand immer noch auf Remus' Gesicht, doch Dora erwiderte es nicht. Ihr Blick war weiter kritisch, ihre Miene unbewegt und sachlich.

„Ich kenn die Zauber", sagte sie schließlich, „Mad-Eye hat sie mir schon vor Monaten beigebracht. Aber ein paar davon kann man nur zu zweit machen."

Remus lächelte sanft und musterte weiter Doras Gesicht. „Mad-Eye hatte einen komischen Sinn für Humor, oder?"

Dora nickte langsam und faltete dann den Brief wieder ordentlich zusammen um ihn zurück in den Umschlag zu stecken. Still begann sie erneut zu essen, wirkte dabei aber wesentlich nachdenklicher und bedächtiger als zuvor. Remus musterte sie weiter ohne etwas zu sagen und wartete. Er hatte sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, was er tun würde, wenn Dora nicht mit ihm kommen würde.

Dann, er wusste nicht wie viele Minuten sie so beieinander gesessen hatten, streckte Dora unvermittelt einen Arm aus und hielt Remus eine Scheibe ihres angebissenen Toasts entgegen. Er beugte sich still vor um einen Happen von dem Brot zu beißen. Remus kaute schweigend und nahm sich dann sogar den zweiten Teller um das, was Dora ihm an Toast und Bohnen übrig gelassen hatte zu essen.

„Remus?"

Er sah auf. Tränen standen mit einem mal in Doras Augen. Automatisch ließ er den Teller sinken und saß Sekunden später neben ihr auf dem Bett. Sie ließ es zu, dass er sie an sich zog und ihren Rücken streichelte. Irgendwann hob sie leicht den Kopf um ihn zu küssen.

„Remus…"

„Ich verspreche, dass ich nie wieder gehen werde, Morphi."

Doras Kopf zwischen seinen Händen nickte fast ungeduldig. Als wäre das, was er gerade gesagt hatte eine Selbstverständlichkeit, die es nicht einmal wert war, noch ausgesprochen zu werden. Den Fluss ihrer stillen Tränen, der mit jeder Sekunde stärker wurde, vermochte es jedenfalls nicht zu stoppen.

„Alles wird gut, Morphi!"

„Aber was ist…", sie zögerte, kämpfte mit sich, biss sich auf die Lippe, als wollte sie sich selbst vom Sprechen abhalten. Doch der unerschütterliche Blick, mit dem Remus ihren feuchten Augen begegnete, verlieh ihr die Gewissheit es aussprechen zu können. „Was ist, wenn das Kind ein Werwolf ist?"

„Dann werden wir es trotzdem lieben, ihm trotzdem alles geben, was es braucht… und glücklicher sein als jemals zuvor. Egal was die Welt darüber denkt", sagte Remus ruhig und fuhr mit einer Hand durch Doras Schopf.

„Aber das ist nicht fair!", schluchzte sie mit einem Mal an Remus' Schulter, „Warum sucht keiner nach einem Heilmittel? Warum weiß keiner, was geschieht, wenn Werwölfe Kinder bekommen? Warum ist die verdammte Menschheit seit Jahrhunderten damit beschäftigt Werwölfe zu hassen, anstatt etwas Produktives dagegen zu tun?"

Dora drückte ihr Gesicht so fest an Remus' Brust, dass er die letzten Worte kaum hatte verstehen können. Unablässig fuhren seine Hände über ihren zitternden Rücken und ihren unter den Schluchzern geschüttelten Kopf. Wie oft er genau diese Worte schon jemandem hatte entgegenschreien wollen, konnte Remus nicht mehr sagen, doch es war eigentlich auch egal. Auch er hatte schließlich gelernt, ohne Antworten zu leben. Sogar ohne Antworten glücklich zu sein. Dora würde es auch lernen.

„Ich weiß", sagte Remus behutsam und küsste Doras Haar, ihre Stirn, jeden Zentimeter den er von ihr erreichen konnte ohne den Griff um ihren zarten Körper zu lockern. „Aber wir kämpfen gerade für eine Gesellschaft in der es keine Rolle mehr spielt, in der jeder willkommen ist, in der anders sein kein Stigma ist."

Dora hob den Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich.

„Und bis dahin haben wir eine Sache, für die es sich zu leben lohnt."

Remus musste lächeln als er Doras Worte direkt neben seinem Ohr hörte. Er zog sie noch fester an sich. Zwischen sich konnten sie schon die leichte Wölbung von Doras Bauch spüren.

„Eine Sache von so vielen!", sagte er.

Dora nickte und wischte sich gleichzeitig mit einem Ärmel die Tränen von den Wangen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es so viel schneller lernen als er, dachte Remus und sog endlich wieder Doras Duft in seine Lungen. Die Perfektion lag wie immer in der wilden Harmonie des Chaos.

* * *

ENDE

* * *

 _A.N.: Vielen Dank an alle, die es bis zum Ende geschafft haben._

 _Ich habe diese Geschichte vor allem geschriebnen, weil es mir selbst ein inneres Bedürfnis war, um eine Menge emotionalen Stress abzubauen. Ich hoffe, dass der eine oder die andere beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß hatte, wie ich beim Schreiben. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir Anmerkungen und/oder konstruktive Kritik in den Kommentaren schreiben würdet._

 _Bis dahin viele Grüße,_

 _Euer Half-Time-writer_


End file.
